Vida Concertada
by nala guerrero
Summary: En un mundo donde la palabra de una mujer vale menos que su propia presencia, Lilian Evans debera abrirse camino para conseguir hacerse oir y obetener aquello que mas ansia: Su libertad. Consiguiendo en el camino algo inesperado, que cambiara su vida.
1. Prologo

**Vida Concertada**

**Prologo**

Madurez.

Una palabra que representa demasiado y que sin embargo muy pocos consiguen llegar a poseer.

Muchos la relacionan con los años vividos, se equivocan.

Otros se encaminan mas por los conocimientos adquiridos, están errados.

Sin embargo una pequeña menoría, insignificante pero poderosa, se inclina por las experiencias vividas. Ese señores, es mi bando.

Un bando que a mi parecer es el ganador absoluto.

Pero diréis, ¿Quién es este personaje y porque nos habla de esto?

Pues bien me complace comunicarles que seré su guía en esta aventura que es la vida, una vida que no es ajena pues es la mía propia.

¿Mi nombre?

No importa.

¿Mi condición?

No creo que interese.

¿Mi edad?

Bueno…una señorita nunca responde a ello.

Solo puedo revelaros mis queridos lectores que la historia de mi vida no es fantástica y mucho menos llego a influir en la historia. Simplemente es eso, una vida; común, simple, ordinaria…llámenla como quieran.

Su único beneficio o punto fuerte son las vivencias, aquellas que yo misma viví en mi propia piel. Las mismas que consiguieron hacerme madurar hasta convertirme en los que soy ahora.

Y diréis ¿Qué eres?

Pues me complace comunicarles sin asomo de burla o vergüenza que soy una pirata, una saqueadora, una bellaca…una paria social.

Y me enorgullezco de ello.

¿Por qué?

Simple.

¡Soy libre!

**Notas de Nala:**

**He vuelto, después de innumerables exámenes y más de un rezo a distintas divinidades he conseguido mis tan ansiadas vacaciones. Y para celebrarlo que mejor que un buen regalo.**

**No tenia pensado hacerlo, simplemente estaba eufórica por haber terminado y de repente ¡PUFF¡ inspiración divina.**

**Quien sabe tal vez después de tantos rezos alguien se acordó de mí, aunque no de la manera que yo quería. Aun así dejare esta pequeña introducción junto a los dos primeros capítulos para que os hagáis a la idea de cómo es. Si os gusta o no será el detonante para que la continué, si no pues se borra y santa pascuas.**

**Así pues os dejo este regalito navideño adelantado y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Por favor no seáis muy malos que estamos en Navidad.**


	2. Capitulo I

**Vida Concertada**

**I**

La isla de Arrival perteneciente a la corona Inglesa desde mil seiscientos treinta y nueve fue mi hogar, desde muy temprana edad.

Mi padre el coronel John W. Evans había sido designado a ella dos años antes de mi nacimiento con el fin de administrar y controlar los procesos de colonización de la isla, por orden de la corona Inglesa. Junto a el había partido numerosos soldados y marineros, el gobernador de la isla el señor Crouch y un joven sacerdote, el señor Lainbert. Francés de nacimiento e ingles de corazón.

Durante dos años mi padre permaneció ausente de Inglaterra y por tanto de mi madre y hermana mayor, Petunia. Al tercer año de su partida una misiva llego a manos de mi madre, comunicándole el deseo de mi padre de que ambas se trasladasen junto a él a la paradisíaca isla. Mi madre acepto consciente de que no volvería a ver a su esposo si no lo hacia.

Y así emprendieron el viaje.

Mi padre había pedido un permiso al gobernador para poder recoger personalmente a mi madre y hermana, este satisfecho como estaba con los resultados conseguidos en la colonia no se opuso. Y fue hay, en aquel reencuentro, cuando yo nací.

Inglesa de nacimiento, pues nací en la colonia Inglesa, pero arrival de corazón. Fui, como bien le gusta recordarme mi padre, el ultimo vestigio Ingles que mi madre tuvo el orgullo de ver antes de fallecer.

En aquellas lejanas tierras, rodeadas enteramente de aguas cristalinas, muy pocos remedios bahía para curar el sufrimiento de una parturienta. Mi madre fue cuidada lo mejor que se pudo, recibió ayuda divina por parte del padre Lainbert y ayuda humana por parte de las indígenas colonizadas, sin embargo sus esfuerzos de poco sirvieron pues el delicado cuerpo de mi madre no pudo resistir las innumerables infecciones que contrajo tras el parto y después de tres días y dos noches exhalo su ultimo suspiro contemplando, según mi padre, la cara dormida de sus hijas.

Así pues yo fui criada por mi nana, una señora llamada Naguie que había asistido el parto de mi madre y que mi padre bondadosamente había acogido en el seno de su familia instruyéndole nuestras costumbres y bautizándola con el nombre de Minerva.

Y así entre exótica vegetación y placenteras playas fui criada e instruida en lo que mi padre consideraba algo útil para una mujer; los quehaceres del hogar, la exquisitez de la lectura y el beneficio de los idiomas. Esto ultimo mas obligado que por voluntad, pues con los años la pequeña colonia crecería y varios barcos mercantes comenzarían a atracar en nuestro pequeño puerto trayendo con ellos sedas, tabacos y extranjeros de fluidas lenguas y acentos marcados.

Aun recuerdo como si fuese ayer cuando el primer barco atraco en nuestro improvisado embarcadero de maderas.

El navío se llamaba "La Fugaz" y era un velero de tres mástiles proveniente de las Indias donde había ido en busca de tabaco para comerciar. Su capitán, un hombre rechoncho y bajito de mejillas sonrojadas por el sol y la sal del mar, se hacia llamar así mismo Luke a pesar de ser español.

Mi nana me explicó en aquel entonces que aquel hombre escondía su nombre de su tripulación inglesa por temor a que estos lo despreciasen, que así funcionaba los hombres. Que eran como una gran tribu que debía ser dominada. En aquel entonces yo no comprendía muy bien sus palabras pero aun a si les di crédito y nunca volví a mencionar aquel pequeño detalle.

Con la llegada de "La Fugaz" mi padre tuvo que morderse la lengua y aceptar que el padre Lainbert y en ocasiones el propio capitán Luke, supervisado por Minerva, nos diesen a mí y a mi hermana clases de Español y Francés. Lengua que según el propio capitán seria necesarias dentro de varios años si deseábamos poder comunicarnos con los mercantes que atracaran en nuestras playas o por lo menos, como bien se repetía mi padre para no sucumbir ante la furia, para poder entender lo que esos marinos desvergonzados pensaban de nosotras y poder ponernos a buen recaudo antes de que ellos diesen algún paso.

Sin embargo nosotras no pensábamos como él.

Solíamos escaparnos de la gran casona de piedra blanca y madera en la cual vivíamos para ir en busca de viejos lobos de mar dispuestos a contarnos mil y una historias sobre sus apasionantes aventuras en mar abierto o sus exóticos países, mucho mas poblados y civilizados que nuestra pequeña isla y por tanto extraños e increíbles para nosotras.

Fue en una de nuestras incursiones en busca de noticias frescas y aventuras cuando lo vimos a él, o mas bien lo vio mi hermana, por primera vez.

En aquel entonces yo tan solo contaba con diez años y aun seguía siendo una criatura ingenua y dócil incapaz imaginar mi futuro mas allá del día en el cual vivía. Sin embargo mi hermana era distinta, ella ya no era una niña como bien le gustaba repetirle a Minerva, y los planes de futuro ya habían comenzado a hacer mella en su cabeza.

Recuerdo que era por la mañana, una mañana soleada como casi todas en la isla. El sol llevaba varias horas sobre el cielo y nosotras habíamos corrido por el sendero de la colina, en la cual se encontraba nuestra casona junto a la del señor gobernador, para llegar lo antes posible al puerto con la esperanza de que el barco que habían anunciado fuese el del capitán Luke, quién se había convertido en un viejo amigo de la familia.

Pero no fue más que un gran error, pues el navío que había anclado a unas cuantas leguas de la playa no era "La Fugaz" si no otra fragata un tanto mas pequeña.

Contaba con dos grandes mástiles y sus grandes velas habían sido recogidas para prevenir que se rompiesen, y una pequeña bandera ondeaba alegre en lo alto del mástil. Una bandera Inglesa, idéntica a todas aquellas que nuestro padre tantas veces nos había mostrado en libros y lienzos.

Era la bandera de nuestro país.

-Mira Lily- había gritado excitada mi hermana- Son ingleses.

-Deberíamos avisar a padre- sugerí en aquel entonces.

Pero muy lejos de escucharme mi hermana había partido por el sinuoso sendero y se había perdido entre los cabos y las barcas del puerto.

Yo asustadiza como era a pesar de ser más curiosa que ella no pude resistir mucho la tensión de la soledad y la seguí con pasos torpes hacia el puerto.

Recuerdo que cuando mis pequeños pies tocaron la madera desgastada del embarcadero y me toque el pecho par retomar el aire los escuche, a ambos.

Estaban hablando jovialmente, como si se conocieran desde hacia años a pesar de no ser mas que completos extraños. El era un hombre robusto, no demasiado alto pero si un poco más que mi hermana, llevaba una camisa azul, del mismo tono que el cielo, unos pantalones anchos de marinero color marrón, o simplemente sucios, un chaleco de cuero rojo abotonado y unas botas altas marrones que le alcanzaban hasta las rodillas.

Seguramente ante los ojos de mi hermana o cualquier dama de su edad parecería todo un aventurero en busca de fortuna y una bella dama, pero para mis ojos infantiles no era más que un fantoche que parecía importunar a mi hermana mayor.

-¿Y cual es vuestro nombre milady?, si me permitís la osadía- había dicho aquel grandullon componiendo una sonrisa que años mas tarde yo llegaría a odiar.

-Petunia, Petunia Evans- había contestado mi hermana ahogando una risita.

Aun cuando recuerdo aquel día pienso que mi hermana se comporto como un pavo real en aquella ocasión, alardeando de su belleza y desplegando todos sus encantos ante aquel desconocido.

-Un bello nombre- había comentado- Sin embargo su propietaria es mas bella aun- añadió poco después besando la mano de mi hermana.

Ella se había limitado a sonreír, al igual que hizo durante las dos semanas restantes. Durante las cuales solía escapar de la gran casona en mi compañía para reunirse con su valiente marino como ella misma le llamaba.

Minerva intuía que algo le pasaba, al igual que mi padre, sin embargo siempre que alguno de ellos me cuestionaba algo yo debía mentir pues se lo había prometido a Petunia aquella mañana, junto al puerto, cuando ella me descubrió espiando su, según ella, inocente conversión con el señor Dursley.

Ahora me arrepiento de haber guardado el secreto, de haberla protegido y ayudado a llevar su amor a buen puerto, y no es algo literario si no real.

Mi querida hermana se marcho trece días después de conocer al dicho mercader y nunca mas volvimos a saber de ella, o por lo menos no mi padre pues yo recibí una carta de ella dos días después de su partida de manos de uno de los aldeanos que ayudaban en el puerto. En ella me expresaba su gratitud por mi silencio y me deseaba suerte para poder encontrar el amor verdadero al igual que ella.

Muy lejos de la realidad.

Cuando mi padre se dio por vencido con la búsqueda de Petunia, tres años después, yo no tuve el valor de verlo derrumbarse y no pude más que mostrarle la carta y contarle mi pequeña mentira.

Las consecuencias de mis actos, o los de mi hermana y su amado, fueron peores de las que en algún momento pude llegar a imaginar.

Fui repudiada por mi propio padre, el cual se negaba a dirigirme si quería la mirada, mi libertad se me fue arrebata y fui obligada a permanecer aislada del resto de los habitantes de la isla. Un castigo tedioso pero según mi punto de vista merecido dado mi delito. Sin embargo la ira de mi padre no quedo hay. Volvió a organizar partidas para encontrar a mi hermana fugada, sin mucho éxito debo añadir.

Así pues tras dos largos años de nulos resultados el gobernador le propuso a mi padre una oferta demasiado tentadora para rechazarla o por lo menos eso me aseguro cuando se me fue comunicada.

-Siéntate Lilian- comenzó con todo brusco.

Algo que no me alarmó demasiado pues mi padre llevaba demasiado tiempo enfurecido conmigo y seguramente con él mismo como para recordar como era la cordialidad o la ternura.

John William Evans era un hombre de carácter, obsesionado por la disciplina y la obediencia. Pensaba que todos debían seguir ciertas normas y puntos para poder llegar a ser individuos respetables o dignos de ser nombrados. Y nunca se había avergonzado de expresar sus ideas en alto, por muy descabelladas que llegasen a ser. Ese era su mayor orgullo, su ingenio. En sus cincuenta y tres años nunca había sido tachado de ignorante como bien le gustaba repetir muy a menudo.

-He dispuesto que te cases –dijo una vez que yo tome asiento justo a él en el sofá cercano al gran hogar.- El enlace se realizara en cinco meses y se realizara en Inglaterra. El novio será el único hijo de un gran amigo del señor Crouch.

¿Un matrimonio?

-Ya he dado las ordenes pertinentes y las criadas comenzaran a empaquetar tus cosas mañana mismo.- ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme- Utilizaras el vestido de bodas de tu hermana, ya que tanto amor os tenias no te importara- me dedicó una mirada furiosa de sus ojos color verde oscuro, iguales a los míos, una última demostración de provocación para que yo mostrase mi opinión sin embargo no hable.- Partiremos en dos meses o quizás menos, por lo que no tendrás tiempo de preparar tu ajuar sin embargo no dudo de que tu futuro esposo te proporcionara todos aquellos vestidos que desees una vez que os caséis.- explico-Podrás llevar a Minerva si lo deseas pero después ella deberá volver conmigo.

Alce mi mirada hacia las cenizas de la pasada noche que aun no habían sido retiradas del hogar.

-¿Ella no se quedara a mi lado?- me atreví a aventurar.

-No- contesto más en orden que como información.- Su deber acaba en el mismo momento en el que te desposes, para que retenerla por más tiempo.

Incline la cabeza como una hija buena y obediente, sin oponer resistencia para evitar mayores represarías, y me mordí los labios impidiendo que los gritos de frustración que amenazaban con salir no cumpliesen su cometido.

-¿Puedo retirarme o desea comunicarme algo más, padre?- pregunte cuando puede estar totalmente segura de que no estallaría en lagrimas.

-No, puedes retirarte.

Salí apresuradamente de la sala aun con ganas de llorar, porque ¿qué le había hecho realmente yo? Solamente había protegido a mi hermana, eso era lealtad, amor y mi padre no podía enfurecerse por ello. No hasta aquel punto, no hasta llegar a odiarme.

No podía pretender que tomase la responsabilidad de los actos de otros, no podía obligarme a pagar por algo que ya había sido zanjado.

Sin embargo se que me equivoco; en este mundo, paradisíaco o no, eran los hombres quienes gobernaban y decidían. Eran ellos quienes tenían las últimas palabras y yo debía obedecer. Ser una buena hija y cumplir los deseos de mi padre, aunque dichos deseos involucrasen mi desgracia y el no volver a ver a la única mujer que ha sido para mí una madre.

Pero aun así, a pesar de saber que debía cumplir con mi deber, el miedo me dominaba y no era capaz de coordinar mis pasos por lo que tuve que parar mi marcha y apoyarme en una ventana del amplio corredor.

Cerré mis ojos, esperanzada, deseosa de que todo fuese una pesadilla y que al abrirlos estuviese en mi dormitorio, entre mis calidas sabanas.

Note como las lagrimas salían veloces y sin piedad de mis ojos empapando mis mejillas.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?- pregunto en voz baja Minerva mientras se acercaba con cuidado a mi y me rodeaba con sus propios brazos.- No lo odies- me susurro al oído tras varios minutos- El simplemente hace lo que cree mejor para ti, no desea perderte al igual que a tu madre y hermana- me confeso.

Me volví lentamente hacia la mujer que me había cuidado desde el día de mi nacimiento. Minerva tenía treinta y cinco años, era ligeramente más alta que yo, que no era gran cosa. Su cabello castaño comenzaba a teñirse de tonos grisáceos por algunos lugares, a pesar de que ella solía ocultar aquel echo recogiendo sus cabellos en recogidos sutiles. Sus ojos castaños, al igual que su tono de piel y su cabello, me dedicaban una mirada cariñosa. Como la que las madres suelen dedicar a sus hijos, porque eso era yo para ella, su hija.

Minerva había perdido a su bebe de un año a manos de la gripe dos meses antes de mi nacimiento, fue por ello que mi padre la escogió a ella, a pesar de su temprana edad, entre otras para que fuese mi nana. Ella podía proporcionarme alimento y sobre todo cariño.

Y había cumplido con creces…y ahora debía alejarme de ella.

-Mi padre me ha comunicado que no podré estar contigo- le murmure- me negó el volver a tenerte junto a mi y me obligara a soportar mi condena sola- grite.- ¿Es acaso eso amor?

-Si- dijo acariciando mi cabello- El señor siente miedo de perderos pequeña, por eso actúa así. Pero estoy segura que no te entregaría a cualquiera, ese hombre debe ser muy bueno si su padre acepto esposarla con el.

¿Debía creerla? ¿Cierto?

-Os contare un secreto pequeña- murmuro empujándome con delicadeza por el pasillo- El señor Gobernador le expuso su oferta hace un año a su padre pero el no acepto hasta que estuvo bien informado. Le pidió al capitán Luke que averiguase sobre vuestro pretendiente y eso hizo.

Alce mi mirada intrigada.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar hacia tiempo y mis pies caminaban ahora por voluntada propia hacia mi habitación.

Estaba hipnotizada con las palabras de Minerva.

-Hace cuatro días "La Fugaz" arribo en el puerto y el capitán Luke vino en busca de vuestro padre para darle su informe, fue hay cuando yo supe todo esto que os cuento, el propio capitán me lo contó. Ya sabéis como le gusta hablar a ese marino.

Sonreí y me apoye en la puerta de madera que separaba mi espacio personal del corredor. Minerva tenía razón; al capitán le gustaba demasiado hablar, un defecto que siempre aseguro que le traería desgracias y que sin embargo ahora yo encontraba muy conveniente.

-¿Qué os contó Minerva?- quise saber.

Mis preocupaciones habían desaparecido, mi mente se centraba ahora en solo punto. En el rostro borroso de un joven que pronto seria mi esposo.

Quien sabe, tal vez no fuese tan terrible, quizás seria un muchacho sano y joven con el cual podría vivir una agradable vida; y con un poco de suerte incluso podría enamorarme de él. Podría darle hijos y el los querría tanto como mi padre nos quiso a Petunia y a mi antes de que todo este malentendido comenzase.

Si, no era un mal futuro.

Minerva entró en mi cuarto, que sólo era un poco más grande que el suyo propio, y fue hasta la ventana donde se encontraba un pequeño diván forrado de terciopelo rojo que el capitán Luke me había regalado para mi decimoquinto cumpleaños hacia menos de dos meses.

Yo tome asiento junto a ella y permití que tomase mis manos entre las suyas.

-El capitán comento, sin proponérselo por supuesto, que el joven con el cual os desposareis es el único hijo del conde de Gryffindor, el señor Charlus Potter.- comenzó.

-Entonces es lo que mi padre suele llamar un lord, al igual que el señor Crouch –dije intrigada.- ¿Cierto?

-Creo que si pequeña, aunque nunca e visto un lord de esos así que no puedo asegurarlo.- dijo soltando una de mis manos y acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Qué más dijo el capitán Luke?- quise saber.

Minerva sonrió, aliviada de que mi pesar hubiese disminuido aunque solo fuese un poco.

-Dijo que el joven era mayor que usted pequeña y que era respetado entre sus semejantes.

¿Mayor? ¿Cuánto de mayor?

-¿Cómo de mayor?- pregunte expresando mis dudas en voz alta.

-No estoy segura pequeña, pero seguramente no serán muchos años. Vuestro padre nunca os casaría con un anciano- intento animarme.

-¿Dijo algo más el capitán Luke?- cambie de tema.

No deseaba pensar en ello, no quería imaginarme casada con un anciano libidinoso.

Eso seria demasiado cruel, por muy furioso que mi padre estuviese Minerva tenia razón el nunca me desearía un futuro desgraciado.

Pero y si el caballero en cuestión era bien visto por mi padre, ¿importarían los años entonces?

-No, vuestro padre llego en aquel momento- confeso Minerva- Tuve que huir para que no me descubriese.

-Tranquila, no importa- le asegure apartando sus manos de mi y levantándome.- Nada importa ya, la decisión a sido tomada. ¿No?

Gire sobre mis talones y el dedique una sonrisa, sin embargo estoy segura de que no me cree pues incluso yo se que la alegría que expresa ese gesto no a llegado a mis ojos.

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, me senté ante el tocador para mirarme en el espejo.

Durante el resto de la tarde, tras la marcha de Minerva, una nueva duda había inundado mi mente.

¿Seria lo suficientemente hermosa para mi futuro esposo?

¿O tal vez el se reiría de mi al verme?

Y si realmente era mayor que yo, ¿como debería actuar frente a él?

Allí en Inglaterra las mujeres eran muy distintas de mí; eran refinadas, vestían exquisitos vestidos y sus peinados y sus rostros eran los de una muñeca. O así las describían todos los marineros a los que había peguntado a lo largo de los años, incluso mi propia madre y hermana habían sido así. De belleza delicada y frágil, exquisitas.

Pero yo era distinta.

Mi piel blanquecina, herencia de madre, había ido tornándose colorada con los años hasta el punto de parecer un gran tomate. Mi cabello, muy a diferencia de mi madre o hermana que eran rubias, tenía un tono rojizo similar al de mi piel que no hacia más que incrementar mi parecido a cierta hortaliza y por si fuera poco solía encresparse con facilidad por lo que su longitud debía ser limitada a un poco mas por debajo de mis hombros. Mis ojos, lo único heredado de mi padre, eran de un tono verde oscuro, demasiado llamativos en contrasté con mi rostro. Mi nariz era más bien respingona por la punta y mi rostro era ovalado, casi en forma de corazón.

Mi estatura tampoco ayudaba, era condenadamente bajita, mucho más que las pequeñas francesas según el capitán Luke. Y en lugar de tener pechos llenos y curvas suaves y redondeadas, era mas bien delgada. Mis pechos no eran demasiado grandes, incluso en ocasiones Minerva había bromeado diciendo que cuando llegase la hora de amamantar a mi hijo la pobre criatura se quedaría con hambre demasiadas veces.

Y aunque sabia que era broma me molestaba.

Yo no era más que una niña, tan solo contaba con quince años; ¿realmente un hombre acostumbrado a las damas y a las mujeres bellas podría quererme o agradarle?

Creo que no.

Y además estaba el asunto de la educación. Porque por muy buena educación que el padre Lainbert, y en ocasiones el capitán Luke, me hubiesen brindado yo no dejaba de ser una inexperta en todos los sentidos.

Mis dotes culinarias dejaban mucho que desear y mi habilidad con la aguja se limitaba a perforar mis dedos uno tras otro. Para colmo era demasiado perspicaz, don que mi padre consideraba ofensivo en una dama; según sus propias palabras, y las de otros caballero del lugar, una mujer que mostrase cierta inteligencia mas allá de los limites establecidos por la actual sociedad era un peligro para ella misma y una molestia para su esposo.

-Ay, Lily, te preocupas innecesariamente -susurre en voz alta- Debo confiar en que todo saldrá bien; pronto marchare para encontrarme… con un total desconocido y viviré con él como su obediente esposa. -deje escapar un suspiro y retire mi mirada del espejo-Su esposa... ¿Qué se sentirá al ser la esposa de alguien?

Bostece y deje que mi mirada vagara de nuevo por el reflejo de mi rostro; mis ojos se toparon con las puntas de mi cabello y sin ser conciente tome algunos mechones con mis manos, analizándolos.

El sol había comenzado ha hacer estragos en mi cabello de nuevo, decolorándolo por las puntas y por siguiente consiguiendo que diese la sensación de que estuviese en llamas.

-¿Quién podría encontrarme interesante?- me queje soltando los mechones bruscamente.

Me puse de pie y fui hacia la gran cama con dosel, con sus volantes de color marfil y blanco. Me metí bajo las sabanas, las noches solían tornase frías en la isla en aquellas épocas del año, y eche mis cabellos sueltos a un lado de la almohada, con desagrado.

Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo con respecto a ellos; Petunia siempre me lo advirtió cuando éramos pequeñas, mis cabellos eran de un tono demasiado chillón y llegaban incluso a ser desagradables. Seguramente en Inglaterra todas las mujeres serian rubias de ojos azules o morenas de exuberantes ojos grises y yo a su lado parecería un fenómeno.

Un motivo más para no desear volver.

Aquí en la isla nadie me juzgaba, nadie ponía en tela de juicio mi apariencia o modales…sin embargo allí. Tenía la baga sospecha de que no seria igual y eso me tenía realmente preocupada, tanto que llegaba al punto de poder conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche di demasiadas vueltas en la cama, tantas que acabe enredada entre mis propias sabanas, sin embargo al final conseguí quedarme dormida. Después de lo que para mi fueron eternas horas.


	3. Capitulo II

**Vida Concertada**

**II**

Abrí los ojos rápidamente al oír las voces aceleradas de algunas criadas al otro lado, en el pasillo y no pude reprimir un gemido. Hoy era el día. El día en que me marcharía de mi hogar para siempre, abandonando recuerdos felices y a personas inolvidables.

Hoy debería afrontar mi futuro como una adulta, algo que comenzaba a parecerme cada vez mas complicado.

Apenas habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que mi padre me comunico su decisión, decisión que a cada minuto que pasaba más injusta e innecesaria veía, sin embargo todo había ido deprisa. Tal y como mi padre ordeno mis baúles con mis pertenencias estuvieron preparados en breve, al igual que siete vestidos que mi padre mando hacer a algunas criadas con seda comprada previamente a un mercader de paso.

Según él los vestidos eran para el viaje y la llegada a Londres, porque según su criterio mis sencillos y ligeros vestidos de algodón no eran apropiados para llevarlos en Londres y por lo tanto me eran ya innecesarios. Criterio que no compartía con el por lo que me asegure de esconder algunos de mis vestidos antes de que él los mandase tirar.

Ahora tres, de los nueve vestidos que poseía anteriormente, descansaban bajo mi cama a la espera de ser rescatados.

Deje escapar una sonrisa al pensar lo que diría mi padre si supiese de mi pequeño rescate y me incorpore en la cama, haciendo un lado las sabanas que me cubrían, y sentándome en el filo del lecho.

Mis pies ya rozaban el suelo de madera cuado oí unos golpes en la puerta. Un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió y Minerva entró apresurada, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Veo que ya as despertado- me saludo-Les advertí a esas niñas tontas que no te despertaran con sus charlas- protesto Minerva-Pero tendría que haber sabido que no me harían caso. Están tan ilusionadas con tu futuro viaje que si no lo supiese sospecharía que son ellas las que viajaran en ese velero rumbo a Inglaterra.

-No te preocupes Minerva, ellas no fueron el motivo de mi despertar-mentí posando al fin mis pies sobre el frió suelo.- Simplemente desperté.

Minerva me contemplo con una sonrisa maternal.

-Debería reprenderte por mentir sin embargo dado que es tu ultimo día aquí haré una excepción- comento abriendo de nuevo al puerta, tan solo una rendija, y asomando su rostro por ella.

Puede escuchar como gritaba algunas órdenes en su lengua nativa a las muchachas del servicio.

-Esas niñas están demasiado distraídas- se quejo chasqueando la lengua.

-Simplemente están emocionadas por el viaje-las defendí mientras caminaba hacia el biombo situado en una de las esquinas de la habitación.- Es comprensible.

Escuche como Minerva murmuraba algo incomprensible, seguramente en su lengua natal, y después comenzaba a preparar el vestido que me pondría en este día.

-¿Preferís el azul o el verde?- me pregunto al cabo de unos minutos.

Sinceramente me daba igual pero sabedora de que esa respuesta no era la que ella aguardaba dije:

-El verde, padre dice que resalta mis ojos.

-Y tiene mucha razón, este tono combina con…- unos toques leves en la puerta interrumpieron lo que seguramente seria una larga enumeración de mis virtudes según Minerva.-¿Si? ¡Oh! Dejadlo hay, vamos. Deprisa.

Curiosa asome la cabeza por un extremo del biombo para contemplar como dos muchachas cinco o cuatro años mayores que yo cargaban cada una dos cubo llenos de agua que iban vertiendo en la gran bañera blanca que había sido situada, justo debajo de la única ventana que poseía mi cuarto, por dos muchachos fornidos y de tez morena que yo reconocí rápidamente como los esposos de las jóvenes que con afán rellenaban mi baño.

En Arrival las cosas funcionaban así. Una mujer no podía servir en la casa de otra familia a menos que fuese soltera y su padre diese el consentimiento de ello, y en el caso de que estuviese próxima a casarse o ya lo estuviese su esposo debía trabajar en la misma casa que ella. Así las mantenían siempre vigiladas y se aseguraban de que ningún otro hombre se las arrebatase.

Por ello mismo en casa ahora mismo vivían tres matrimonios de nativos, contando entre ellos a Minerva y su esposo. El cual era el cochero de mi padre.

-Podéis retiraros.

-Si señora Naguie.- respondieron las muchachas al unísono cerrando con delicadeza la puerta tras ellas.

Tan pronto como el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llego a mis oídos, salí de mi escondite y comprobé con agrado que la bañera estaba rebosante de agua tibia, algunos cubos con agua un tanto mas fría aguardaban al lado para ser utilizados a la hora de enjuagarme y un trozo de jabón había sido dejado sobre mi tocador acompañado de una toalla de aspecto mullido de color blanco.

-Es hora de tomar un baño- dijo Minerva arrastrando con ella el biombo y situándolo enfrente de la ventana abierta, de tal manera que entrase la luz pero yo no fuese vista desde el exterior.

Yo sonreí y alce los brazos para facilitarle la tarea de despojarme de mi camisón.

En mis quince años de vida nunca había tomado un baño sola, al principio Petunia los compartía conmigo poco después, cuando ella se marcho, Minerva comenzó a acompañarme. Ayudándome con mi aseo y haciendo la tarea más amena.

Y ahora, llegado a este momento, no era capaz de tomar un baño sin ver como ella tomaba asiento sobre la butaca de mi tocador o como arreglaba algún vestido mió mientras me contaba algunas trivialidades sucedidas aquella mañana.

Echaría de menos esto, estaba segura. Aunque siempre podía compartir el baño allí también.

La sola idea me hizo ruborizar y trastrabillar con mis pies hacia atrás.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto Minerva mientras me ayudaba a entrar en la tina de porcelana.

-Un poco- admití sumergiéndome en el agua cálida y humeante. Apoye el cuerpo en la superficie de la bañera y cerré los ojos avergonzada por lo que iba a decir:- Minerva, ¿Cómo deberé ser?

Pude notar como acariciaba mis cabellos con delicadeza, lavándolos.

Sus manos eran pequeñas y recorrían mi cabeza con experiencia, manejando mis cabellos y arrancándome una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, pequeña- dijo retirando con cuidado la espuma que caía por mi frente hacia mis ojos- Solo debes limitarte a ser tal y como eres, estoy segura que con eso bastara y cuando tu prometido te vea se quedara prendado de ti.

Abrí los ojos alzándolos hacia el techo y dejando escapar un quejido.

-No me refería a…eso- me queje- lo que deseo saber es…como…como comportarme cuando… este con él.

Minerva dejo caer sus manos sobre mis hombros y escuche como dejaba escapar el aire ente sus labios carmesíes.

-Eres aun una niña en muchos sentidos, no puedes pretender crecer de golpe pequeña. Nada sabes de los hombres, y así es mejor, cuanto menos sepas de ellos, más sufrimientos y bochornos te ahorraras.

–No puedes seguir protegiéndome siempre, Minerva.- me queje girando mi rostro levemente.

Puedo sentir que mis mejillas arden sin embargo no quiero tomarlas en cuenta. Tampoco quiero admitir el leve temblor de mis manos o mis miedos que van acumulándose en mi mente, preparados para ser explicados con palabras.

Había pensado demasiado en todo esto, había meditado todo concienzudamente y había llegado a una solución. Si, era cierto que no era ni nunca seria tan bella como las mujeres londinenses a las que mi futuro esposo estaría acostumbrado; también era cierto que no seria para él más que una carga e incluso podría a llegar a tomarme cariño, pero no como esposa si no como hermana. Y ese era mi mayor temor, que el me viese como una niña. Lo que realmente era.

Deseaba saber como complacer a mi esposo, que esperar de él. Como reaccionar cuando me quedase sola junto a él. Como conseguir que no me dejase, al igual que mi familia había hecho a lo largo de mi vida.

-Pronto tendré un marido. ¿Debo ser completamente ignorante?

-No...no, claro que no. Pero aun así sigo sin poder contestarte pequeña.- me acaricio el cabello húmedo y se incorporo sacudiendo al falda de su vestido- Yo no soy la más indicada para ello. Deberás esperar a que tu esposo decida enseñarte.

-Y si el no desea enseñarme, y si piensa en mi de otro modo- murmure expresando mis miedos en alto por primera vez- Y si no me ve mas que como un estorbo.

-Mi pequeña. Eso nunca sucederá- me animo Minerva retirando su mano de mis cabellos- El te querrá, no tengas dudas de ello. Tal vez lleve tiempo, pero sucederá- dijo tomando mi mano y depositando sobre mi palma el trozo de jabón.- Y ahora relájate, olvídalo todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Era fácil decirlo pero no tan fácil hacerlo.

Compuse una sonrisa forzada, algo que comenzaba a ser habitual, y acepte el trozo de jabón. Lo moje en el agua y comencé a restregarlo por mi cuerpo mientras veía como Minerva se retiraba para acabar de ultimar los últimos detalles del vestido que me pondría después.

Dos horas más tarde pude decir definitivamente que estaba lista.

Todo mi equipaje había sido cargado en el gran carruaje de cuatro caballos que el señor Crouch tan amablemente le había prestado a mi padre aquella mañana, mi cabello había sido peinado y recogido en una trenza de raíz para otorgarme mas libertad y no sufrir así el calor bochornoso de la isla, que en el mes de mayo ya era un hecho cerciorado. Mis ropas estaban inmaculadas y mis antiguos vestidos, rescatados de la inquisición de mi padre, descansaban ya en la parte mas profunda de uno de mis baúles a la espera de poder ser utilizados.

Yo, por mi parte, me había despedido ya, entre sollozos, de los aldeanos y criados que me habían visto crecer y por lo tanto marchar. Y ahora, sentada en los asientos de terciopelo azul del carruaje del señor Crouch, me dirigía al trote hacia mi destino.

Hacia el pequeño embarcadero de la isla de Arrival.

El carruaje se detuvo poco después de que sus ruedas tocasen el suelo encharcado y sucio del embarcadero; y mi padre bajó, desapareciendo de mi vista y dejándome a solas con Minerva en el interior de aquel sofocante carruaje.

Por la ventanilla del carruaje, al correr las cortinillas, pude comprobar como preguntaba algo a un marinero que se me hacia ligeramente familiar.

Y al fondo de aquella estampa pude contemplar, como en incontables ocasiones hice en mi infancia, el velero de cuatro mástiles del capitán Luke. El navío seguía teniendo la misma belleza que la última vez que tuve la fortuna de verlo, hará ya demasiados años.

Pude contemplar también, no sin cierta desazón, como el capitán Luke bajaba por la pasarela y estrechaba la mano a mi padre. Ambos intercambiaron algunas palabras apresuradas y en dos o tres ocasiones sus miradas se dirigieron hacia el carruaje, mas concretamente hacia la ventanilla por la cual yo los observaba.

-¿Viajare en "La Fugaz"?- pregunte sin desear realmente conocer la respuesta.

-Probablemente- opino Minerva mientras apretaba mi mano cariñosamente- Vuestro padre no os dejaría a manos de un extraño y el capitán Luke es un hombre que ha demostrado ser de confianza.

-Aunque tenga una lengua demasiado suelta- murmure devolviéndole el apretón de manos dejando caer mi mano que sostenía la cortinilla de la ventana.

Inmediatamente la imagen de mi padre y el capitán Luke fue sustituida por un telón de color azul oscuro. Tan oscuro como mí animo en este momento.

-No deseo esto- solloce.

-Lo se pequeña- Minerva me paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros y me acurruco contra su pecho cariñosamente, acariciando mi cabeza con calma - Pero es el deseo de tu padre, ya lo sabes. El desea que tengas un buen futuro…

-El solo desea olvidarme, al igual que desea eliminar el recuerdo y la vergüenza que Petunia le hizo pasar- me queje con voz asfixiada debido al llanto.

-No piense así. El señor Evans tiene sus motivos, y estoy segura que no son motivados por el odio o el rencor- la mano tranquilizadora de Minerva me aparto un mechón rebelde de la frente- Tal vez ahora no puedas llegar a entender esos motivos, pero algún día cuando tengas hijos propios los entenderás.- me aseguro besando mi frente y separándome ligeramente de ella- Te echare realmente de menos pequeña.

Las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro, humedeciéndolo y enrojeciendo mis ojos.

No deseaba marchar.

-Yo también, Minerva.- confesé- Estaré muy sola sin ti.

Minerva pasó su mano por mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas, y tomando mi rostro con ambas manos me hizo mirarla a los ojos. Unos ojos que no escondían nada, que expresaban demasiado.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo…aquí- me dio un leve toque en el pecho y después volvió a besarme la frente. Maternalmente. Como ella solo sabia hacer.

Porque ella era mi madre, mi segunda madre.

La puerta del carruaje volvió a abrirse y la figura de mi padre penetro en el interior del vehiculo. Su semblante era neutral, sin ningún signo de debilidad o pena. Como siempre.

-El capitán debe reunir a su tripulación, de manera que deberás aguardar una hora hasta que este toda reunida.- su voz sonó tan dura e impasible como el día en el que me dio la grandiosa noticia. Algo que llegados a este punto no llego a sorprenderme demasiado- Ahora bajarán los baúles y los subirán a bordo, por lo tanto si lo deseas podrás instalarte en tu camarote y aguardar allí hasta que partáis

-Preferiría aguardar aquí, junto a Minerva- susurre bajando el rostro para que no notase las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo de mis ojos.

-Eso será imposible- gruño.

Yo alce mi rostro y dirigí mis ojos hacia mi nana la cual me miraba igual de abatida.

-Minerva debe regresar a la casa, tiene tareas que atender y dado que tu ya no eres una de esas tareas no esta obligada a quedarse.- dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta del carruaje y saliendo- Aguardaras en tu camarote- sentencio- Vamos te acompañare hasta el.

Me extendió una mano y yo vacile. Volví a mirar a Minerva, suplicándole que me ayudase, pero ella se limito a esconder su rostro y negar levemente con la cabeza.

Entonces lo supe.

Estaba sola.

-Lilian- me advirtió mi padre.

Volví a contemplar su mano, extendida hacia mí, invitándome a salir. Ha afrontar mi fututo, mi destino. El cual el había decidido sin mi consentimiento.

¿Qué hacer?

Era sencillo.

-Adiós Minerva.

Acaricie levemente su regazo, sin recibir respuesta por su parte, y acepte la mano de mi padre saliendo así a la luz del sol matutino.

Nada mas tocar el suelo mugriento del embarcadero un fuerte olor a algas, pescado y especias inundo mis sentidos. Era el mismo olor a libertad que tantas veces había experimentado junto a mi hermana y que ahora, años después, me resultaba demasiado repulsivo. No por su combinación, si no por lo que representaba.

Mi reclusión, mi sumisión…mi condena.

Detrás de mi pude escuchar, con demasiada claridad, los quejidos y sollozos de mi nana. Ella sufría por mi, y yo por ambas.

La mano de mi padre soltó la mía y con movimiento rápido cerro la puertezuela del carruaje, ahogando así los gemidos de la única persona que realmente me extrañaría en aquella isla.

-Ten cuidado donde pisas- me advirtió girando sobre si mismo y comenzando a caminar.

Yo pase el puño de encaje de mi vestido por mis ojos, limpiándolos. Me erguí todo lo alta que era, intentando aparentar un orgullo que ya no poseía, y seguí sus pasos. Alce la falda de mi vestido nuevo, intentando que no se manchase demasiado, e intente no pisar ningún charco o tabla suelta que me hiciese caer.

-Lilian, es un placer volver a verte- me saludo el capitán Luke cuando llegue a su altura. A los pies de la pasarela que comunicaba el suelo firme con la cubierta de "La Fugaz"-Tan hermosa como siempre- se inclino y beso mi mano caballerosamente, como siempre hacia para hacerme reír.

En esta ocasión no le seguí la broma, y a pesar de que intente forzar una sonrisa no conseguí ningún resultado. El capitán lo noto, pero no dio señales de ello como buen caballero que era realmente.

-Lilian desea conocer su camarote- dijo mi padre sin ni siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

-Por supuesto, adelante querida- el capitán extendió una mano hacia la pasarela, invitándome a seguir.

-Gracias- fue apenas un murmullo sin embargo el capitán pareció oírlo porque sonrió y se marcho a pos de sus marinos. Los cuales apiñaban en el sucio suelo del embarcadero, sin mucho esfuerzo, todo mi equipaje.

Sentí como una mano de hierro aferraba mi antebrazo y me dirigía, sin mucha delicadeza, hacia la pasarela.

La mano era de mi padre, por su puesto.

-Date prisa- gruño- No es prudente que una mujer permanezca demasiado tiempo contemplando a unos marinos que llevan demasiado tiempo fuera del hogar-Su advertencia caricia de significado para mí sin embargo obedecí y apresure mi paso, subiendo por la estrecha y más que dudable pasarela de madera.

Cuando el primero de mis pies toque la madera descastada por la sal de la cubierta de "La Fugaz" pude sentir como algo dentro de mi se desvanecía dejando paso a la desolación.

Ya no era una sospecha o una simple advertencia, una sencillas palabras dichas una tarde junto al hogar, era un hecho. No era un sueño. Mi condena no era ficticia si no real, tan real que era capaz de palparla.

-¿Qué aguardas Lilian? Vamos.

Parpadee varias veces, y algunas lagrimas volvieron a brotar juguetonas de mis ojos.

Mi padre ya no estaba junto a mí, al lado de la barandilla del barco, si no que había avanzado y se encontraba en la proa de este. Junto a unas escalinatas que daban a una pequeña terraza en la cual se encontraba el timón.

Junto a el, entre las escalinatas que conducían al timón, se encontraba una pequeña puerta de madera tallada.

Mi padre me indico con una de sus mano que me diese prisa y sin pensar realmente en lo que hacia o en parar a pensar en que esta era la primera vez que subía en un barco, me dirigí hacia el sumisamente.

La puerta era estrecha y pequeña, conducía a un pasillo no muy extenso en el cual se podían ver cuatro puertas.

La primera a la derecha tenia unas escaleras de caracol que descendían hacia el interior del casco del barco, seguramente allí se encontraría la cocina. La primera a la izquierda, a su vez, estaba abierta y se podía distinguir una amplia mesa de madera repleta de mapas y utensilios de medición que el capitán Luke ya me había mostrado en incontables ocasiones siendo tan solo una niña. Sin duda aquel era su estudio y quizás también el comedor. La segunda puerta a la izquierda estaba cerrada. Y por ultimo la segunda a la derecha estaba abierta.

Al entrar el olor a especias y salitre que había inundado mis sentidos al salir del carruaje volvió ha hacer estragos en mis sentidos. Adormilándome.

El camarote era pequeño. Una cama estrecha, cuyo cabecero de madera representaba una escena marítima, descansaba justo debajo de una claraboya abierta por la cual entraba la luz del sol. Un pequeño ropero, sujeto al suelo por grandes clavos, permanecía vació junto al camastro. Y finalmente una mesita no muy extensa, que supuse debería utilizar a modo de tocador, aguardaba mi llegada. Sobre ella un trozo de lienzo limpio y una jarra de agua enconchada me dejaron bien claro que mi aseso seria bien escaso durante este fatídico viaje.

Finalmente justo en el extremo opuesto de la puerta un biombo algo viejo, pero no por ello menos hermoso, permanecía plegado a la espera de ser utilizado por primera vez.

-¿Es de tu agrado?- la pregunta me llego de sorpresa.

Después de estos dos últimos meses era la primera vez que mi padre deseaba conocer mi opinión acerca de algo que estuviese relacionado con la decisión que el había tomado por mi.

-No esta mal- conteste en un hilo de voz mientras avanzaba unos pasos más y pasaba mi mano por la superficie del biombo- Es…acogedor- mentí.

Mi padre giro sobre si mismo abarcando con la mirada la estancia. Como midiéndola.

-El capitán insistió en que utilizaras su camarote- me explico mientras pasaba un dedo sobre la superficie de la mesita, comprobando que estuviese limpia- Según su criterio una dama no debe dormir en un agujero de ratas y dado que su camarote era el mas optimo de todo el barco decidió cedértelo temporalmente.

Con que era eso.

¿Y donde dormiría el capitán Luke?

-El me aseguro que si permanecías aquí durante todo el viaje no habría altercados- continuo mi padre mientras se limpiaba los dedos sobre su pantalón negro dejando unas líneas apenas visibles de color gris- Y dado que a el no le importa dormir en cubierta con el resto de su tripulación no me pude negar a tal ofrecimiento.

¿Permanecer encerrada durante todo el viaje?

¿Cuánto tiempo seria eso?

-¿Cundo llegare a mi destino padre?- le pregunte expresando mis dudas.

Mi padre alzo la barbilla, arrogantemente, y me contemplo durante algunos minutos. Como analizándome, midiéndome o comprobando que era realmente digna de ser llamada su hija.

-Tres meses como mucho, quizás menos si el tiempo es favorable.- contesto al fin mientras retomaba el paso y salía del camarote.- Lilian- mi nombre broto de sus labios de manera casi imperceptible. Con el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando era apenas una niña.- Cuídate- fue apenas un murmullo pero aun así fu consciente de el.

Tras pronunciar esa escueta despedida mi padre salio del camarote, cerrando la puerta tras el y dejándome sola por primera vez en quince años.

Por que estaba sola, realmente sola.


	4. Capitulo III

**Vida Concertada**

**III**

El rostro rechoncho y bonachón del capitán Luke me contemplaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa, iluminado apenas por la luz de las dos velas que descansaban en el centro de esta, rodeadas de víveres.

Sus ojos negros brillaban con entusiasmo mientras me relataba de nuevo la historia del porque de la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, la cual solía ocultar con una tupida barba.

Sus cejas ya entre canas se alzaban dándole más midilla a la historia.

Sus manos jugueteaban con la copa de vino medio llena y de vez en cuando subían hacia su tupido cabello y se lo revolvía en un acto infantil e inútil pues su cabello, lacio y completamente blanco, no se dejaba despeinar tan fácilmente.

-…y entonces aquel bellaco me amenazo con su daga y volvió a exigirme que le rebelase el escondite de mi capitán- su voz sonaba entusiasta, juvenil, mientras relataba sus andanzas del pasado- Yo volví a negarme y el infeliz me cruzo la mejilla con su daga.- se señalo la mejilla, pasando sus dedos callosos por la tupida barba.- No mentiré Lilian, fue muy doloroso- cerro los ojos como reviviendo aquel fatídico día- Sin embargo valió la pena, no llegaron a encontrar al capitán y gracias a ello me gane su respeto.- finalizo mientras se llevaba la copa de cristal a los labios y daba un largo trago- ¡Si señor! El capitán Longbottom era un buen hombre. Quedan pocos como el.

Le dedique una sonrisa, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba, y me lleve mi tenedor a la boca. El sabor del pescado inundo mi paladar y no pude más que añorar el sabor de un buen trozo de carne.

Después de dos meses y medio en alta mar la carne había pasado de ser un bien escaso a ser inexistente.

-¡Oh si, un buen hombre! Sabes que fue el quien me avalo cuando quise comprar mi propio barco- continuo el capitán, perdido irremediablemente en sus recuerdo.

Como sucedía todas las noches, como todos los días.

Porque todo era igual. Un bucle sin fin.

El sol salía por el mismo punto y se perdía en el extremo opuesto, siempre de la misma manera, nunca variaba su rutina; al igual que yo.

Al amanecer, junto a los primeros rayos de sol y los gritos de la tripulación, despertaba. Después leía y releía los diversos libros que el capitán tan amablemente me prestaba. Luego llegaba el desayuno a manos del capitán y con el las primera noticias del día; estaba nublado, hacia sol, había tormenta o un ciclón. Todo lo que el consideraba esencial. Más tarde, entrado mas el día, me dedicaba a acicalarme; me aseaba con la escasa agua que el capitán me proporcionaba, me peinaba mil una veces y me cambiaba de vestuario hasta hallar el apropiado. Finalmente, cuando el sol comenzaba a amenazar con ponerse el capitán venia en mi busca y me dejaba tomar el aire, en su compañía claro esta. Durante esa hora, escasa pero anhelada por mi, el capitán me dejaba tomar el sol, un bien que comenzaba a extrañar, y si estaba de buen humor me dejaba tomar el timón; o mas bien simular que yo dirigía el barco, como si de un juego de niños se tratase y yo tuviese nueve años de nuevo.

Y así llegaba de nuevo la noche y yo era recluida de nuevo a la espera de la invitación del capitán para compartir la mesa con el. Una cena que trascurría siempre en silencio roto tan solo cuando el capitán contaba alguna de sus anécdotas.

Anécdotas que yo había escuchado ya demasiadas veces.

-…el señor Longbottom se labro su fortuna a base de trabajo duro y astucia, si señor, era un hombre condenadamente astuto- el capitán proseguía con su cháchara mucho mas animado que otras noches. Quizás debido al inminente final de aquel viaje- Y valiente, son pocos los que consiguen levantar un imperio como el suyo sin tirar de una herencia o titulo para ello. Pero así es el- dio otro trago a su copa de vino, vaciándola de una vez- Claro que tuvo que enfrentarse a demasiados enemigos que deseaban verlo fracasar pero el no se rindió, persevero y gracias a su confianza consiguió igualar la fortuna de un conde me atrevería a decir.

¿Un conde?

-Y ahora no hay más que verlo, posee una hermosa casa en las afueras de Londres y varias propiedades sin demasiada importancia por toda Inglaterra. Tiene amigos influyente en la corte e incluso trabaja importando sedas para su majestad…

¿Amigos influyentes?

Amigos que contaban con la misma cantidad de bienes que el, que podían asemejarse a lores, a condes.

Amigos que quizás fuesen realmente lores…

-…un buen negocio, sin duda…- ya no prestaba atención a las palabras del capitán. Mi mente vagaba en otras posibilidades, en otras palabras dichas hace tiempo

En un recuerdo en concreto.

_Tome asiento junto a ella y permití que tomase mis manos entre las suyas._

_-El capitán comento, sin proponérselo por supuesto, que el joven con el cual os desposareis es el único hijo del conde de Gryffindor, el señor Charlus Potter.-comento._

_-Entonces es lo que mi padre suele llamar un lord, al igual que el señor Crouch- dije intrigada- ¿Cierto?_

_-Creo que si pequeña, aunque nunca e visto un lord de esos así que no puedo asegurarlo.- dijo soltando una de mis manos y acariciando mi mejilla._

Un lord. Un conde. Una persona influyente.

Esa era la descripción que Minerva me había dado aquella noche tras la pequeña charla con mi padre en la cual se me fue comunicada la noticia de mi compromiso.

Aquellas palabras dichas por ella para consolarme pero que mucho antes ella misma había escuchado de los labios del propio capitán Luke.

-Capitán-alce la vista y me tope con su boca medio abierta, seguramente le había interrumpido, y sus ojos entrecerrados que me miraban con suspicacia.- Perdone, ¿Podría saber que clases de amigos son esos que usted menciona?

Intente sonar todo lo dulce y desinteresada que pude, sin embargo se que no he tenido mucho éxito.

El capitán no retira su mirada de mis ojos y yo bajo la mirada temerosa de que lea en ella mis verdaderas intenciones, aunque no es necesario tal acto pues mis palabras expresan perfectamente mis intenciones.

-Como ya he dicho, lores y empresarios acaudalados- respondió tras varios minutos.

En su voz ya no se podía captar aquella nota de diversión, de camaradería con los viejos tiempos.

-Y, entre esos lores…- me interrumpí avergonzada. Sé que el capitán a descubierto mis intenciones, que si deseo conocer la respuesta debo formularle la pregunta abiertamente. Pero por saber todo ello no deja de ser menos humillante- … ¿Se encuentra por casualidad el conde de Gryffindor?

Su mirada brilla de manera juguetona, como la de un niño cuando se le presenta la oportunidad de gastar una broma.

Una sonrisa de pura diversión es dibujada en su rostro y sus dientes amarillentos, por el tabaco y la falta de higiene, salen a la luz amentando mi bochorno ante la situación que yo misma me he creado.

-¿El conde de Gryffindor dices?- el capitán se acicala la barba varias veces fingiendo que piensa.

Sus ojos no pierden su objetivo, mi rostro sonrojado. Y su sonrisa ahora es una carcajada mal disimulada.

-Quizás.

Es evidente que la situación le entretiene casi tanto como me avergüenza a mí. Pero no debo quejarme, yo he querido esto, es lo que deseo desde antes de ser obligada a emprender este viaje.

Solo deseaba conocer a la persona con la cual pretenden que pase el resto de mis días. Tan solo eso, no pido más.

-Y en el caso de que lo conozcáis…- puedo sentir como su mirada me taladra, aguardando a que formule de una vez la dichosa pregunta que ha vagado por mi mente desde hace cuatro meses. La misma que no me deja conciliar el sueño, la misma que me mantiene en un sin vivir- … ¿Podríais decirme como es?

Mis labios tiemblan, los siento resecos. Como si no fuesen míos. Mi voz suena rota, marchita, casi inaudible. Mis manos juguetean con el tenedor que a su vez ataca sin piedad el pescado de mi plato, que espera ser comido.

Todo en mi denota nerviosismo. Y soy conciente de ello.

El capitán Luke también es conciente de ese pequeño detalle pues con lentitud deliberada vuelve a rellenar su copa de vino y se la lleva a los labios.

-Podría- una simple palabra que sin embargo suena a gloria en mis oídos.

Aun con una sonrisa en los labios se lleva la copa a estos y da un largo trago.

Esta noche esta bebiendo mas que de costumbre, seguramente después se sentirá indispuesto.

-Pero en el caso de que accediese… ¿Qué querrías saber?

Mi respuesta no se hace esperar, antes de que mi mente hubiese procesado sus palabras mis labios ya habían formulado la respuesta.

-Todo.

El capitán dejo, con deliberada lentitud, su copa sobre la mesa y reclinándose sobre su asiento me dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-Es mucho lo que deseas conocer pequeña, y tal vez algunas respuestas no lleguen a agradarte. ¿Estas segura de que deseas conocer toda la historia?- pregunto mientras que con los dedos de su mano derecha seguía un ritmo inexistente sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa.

Mentiría si dijese que lo medite si quería un poco.

Pues no lo hice.

No deseaba sumergirme en una batalla interna en la cual tenia la certeza de que acabaría ganando mi cobardía. Deseaba conocer cada nombre, cada fecha y cada lugar que estuviese relacionado con aquellos que en breve formarían mi nueva familia.

Y tenia miedo, era cierto. Pero intentaba omitirlo, me esforzaba por concentrarme en los ojos del capitán, en las betas de la oscura madera de la cual esta hecho el navío…en cualquier cosa menos en mis miedos. Pues sabia que si les prestaba un mínimo de atención acabaría sucumbiendo ante ellos.

-Deseo conocer a mis verdugos capitán- mi voz sonó alta y clara a pesar de que mis palabras habían sido pronunciadas en apenas unos murmullos- A todo criminal se le concede al menos ese deseo.

El capitán Luke frunció levemente sus cejas, surcando su rostro con un sinfín de pequeñas arrugas que acompañaron a las ya existentes y más veteranas.

-¿Te consideras una criminal?- inquirió, en esta ocasión sin ningún vestigio de burla en sus ojos.

-Lo que importa no es mi opinión si no la de los demás, ¿no es así?- me atreví a contestar- Es otro el que decide por mi, siempre a sido así, y en esta ocasión el que tomo la decisión de acusarme fue mi propio padre. El me condeno, no yo.

Puedo sentir como el capitán me evalúa con la mirada, estoy segura de que estará furioso por mi osadía y mis palabras. Pero no me siento culpable, llevo demasiado tiempo callada. Necesitaba desahogarme y que mejor manera que esta.

-Con tu pequeño discurso improvisado pretendías hacerme entender que as madurado o que as retrocedido hasta la niñez de nuevo- su voz suena ruda, como debe sonar la voz de un marinero.

La ternura con la cual solía obsequiarme ha desaparecido y estoy totalmente segura de que ya no sonríe. Auque tampoco me atrevo comprobarlo; permanezco con la mirada baja, clavada en mi regazo.

-Soy una niña aun- protesto tras varios minutos en silencio.

No se de donde saque la osadía, tal vez tanto días confinada en aquel pequeño camarote habían hecho mella en mi cordura. O tal vez simplemente deseaba revelarme, morder la mano del que me daba de comer y expresar así mi inconformidad ante el futuro que otros habían llegado a disponer sin mi consentimiento.

No lo se.

Sinceramente, no lo se.

-No Lilian, no eres una niña. Aunque te empeñes en parecerlo- alce mi mirada ante las palabras del capitán y me tope con sus ojos oscuros que me contemplaban con la decepción pintada en ellos.-Comprendo que te sientas temerosa, ¿quién no lo estaría en una situación similar? Sin embargo eso no te da derecho a expresar tus medios o inseguridades de ese modo.- apoyó sus dos manos sobre la mesa y se impulso hacia delante, acercándose a mi.- Sabes que no es prudente que hagas eso, no es seguro para una mujer.

Volví a bajar mi mirada.

Me sentía estupida.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pensar que el capitán me comprendería?

El era un hombre al fin y al cavo y como tal también se incomodaba ante cualquier evidencia de agudeza por parte de una mujer.

Había sido demasiado ingenua al creer que seria distinto en esta ocasión. El capitán había reaccionado tal y como lo habría hecho cualquiera en su situación.

-Lo siento- mi disculpa carecía de cualquier sentimiento.

Era como una cáscara vacía, tal y como me sentía yo en este momento.

El capitán Luke dejo escapar un gruñido muy similar al de un perro viejo y hambriento y comenzó a devorar la comida que aun había en su plato. Entre bocado y bocado podía sentir como clavaba su mirada sobre mí para después desviarla y dar un largo trago de su copa.

No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que la conversación había acabado, al igual que mis salidas al exterior para tomar el sol y muy probablemente las invitaciones para cenar con el capitán.

Yo misma me había cavado mi propia tumba de desesperación y agonía, me había aislado sin la ayuda de nadie. Y toda gracias a mi incontinencia verbal y mi fuerte temperamento, el cual aun no conseguía dominar del todo a pesar de los años.

-Procura que en el futuro tu lengua este bien sujeta, Lilian- comento el capitán tras lo que a mi me parecieron horas de eterno y sufrido silencio.

La comida de su plato había desaparecido y la botella de vino yacía vacía junto a su copa. Había aguardado todo el tiempo que le fue posible hasta que estuvo totalmente sereno, estaba segura de ello.

-No todos los hombres son como tu padre o yo. Algunos no durarían ni un segundo en levantar la mano en contra tuya por mucho menos de lo que has dicho esta noche- vació el ultimo resto de vino de su copa y se dejo caer de nuevo hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.- Tienes suerte de que sea un viejo blandengue- finalizo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, aunque la mía no era tan verdadera como la suya, y me relaje en mi asiento.

-Bien, ¿por donde íbamos? ¡Ha si!...los Potter- murmuro mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativamente.

Alce mi mirada de mi plato vació y me encontré con que sus ojos negros me contemplaban risueños. Ya no había rastro de furia o decepción en ellos, volvía a ser el mismo capitán Luke de siempre.

Era como si la última conversación tenida nunca hubiese existido.

Estaba totalmente segura de que lo hacia adrede, que intentaba ayudarme para que dejase de torturarme tanto. Y yo realmente se lo agradecía.

-Veamos…-alzo su mirada hacia el techo de madera y se quedo así durante algunos minutos, como si sopesara que era lo que podía o no contarme. Finalmente se decidió y comenzó a hablar con voz pausada- El conde de Gryffindor reside en el Valle de Godric, cerca de la costa sur, a pocas millas de Londres. Sin embargo actualmente vive en las afueras de Londres, en una de sus casas de campo, a la espera de vuestra llegada- señalo mientras jugueteaba con la servilleta sin demasiado entusiasmo. Cualquiera que lo viese podría pensar fácilmente qué la conversación que sostenían era sobre el tiempo o cualquier otra trivialidad; todo menos de algo tan importante.- La familia consta de dos miembros; el conde de Gryffindor, el señor Charlus Potter y su único hijo y heredero del titulo, James.

_James._

Repetí una y mil veces aquel nombre en mi mente con la esperanza de que algún rostro lo acompañase, sin embargo no tuve suerte.

Pues por el nombre uno no puede conocer a una persona.

-…el joven finalizo sus estudios hará un años y en estos momentos se habré paso, con mucho éxito debo apuntar, entre el mundo de los negocios. Posee algunos barcos mercantes y según lo que e oído por hay, esta sopesando la posibilidad de expandirse mas aya de las Indias. Todo un emprendedor sin duda.- el capitán seguía narrándome todo lo que el consideraba de interés sobre mi futuro esposo y su familia, sin embargo yo lo escuchaba a medias.

En una pequeña parte de mi cabeza no podía evitar imaginarme como seria él.

Si seria alto o bajo, de comprensión fuerte o mas bien delicado, si tendría el cabello largo o corto, si tenia carácter o no…

Eran muchas las preguntas que me formulaba.

-…así pues cuando contraigáis matrimonio pasaras a ser su condesa…-las palabras del capitán provocaron que despertara de mi ensoñación y dejara a un lado mi modelo de esposo ideal para centrarme de nuevo en al conversación.

-¿Su condesa, dice?

El capitán ensancho un poco mas su sonrisa, como si guardara un secreto que no puede ser desvelado. Como si realmente supiese en lo que había estado pensando hasta hacia poco.

-Por supuesto- dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada- Deberías prestar atención a mis palabras Lilian ya que sois vos quién me interrogo primero.- se burlo

-Perdonad capitán, no pretendía…

-No importa, lo comprendo.- me callo mientras se encogía de hombros demostrando que no le importaba realmente.- Es natural que os distraigáis, es demasiada información.

-No, no lo es- me apresure a negar.

No quería que dejase de hablar.

Quería saberlo todo.

El capitán dejo escapar algunas carcajadas mas, estaba tan animado como al principio de aquella velada.

-Si insistís.

-Insisto- me apresure a contestar.

El se aclaro la garganta en un vano intento de contener la risa y prosiguió con su relato.

-Como bien os había dicho vuestro futuro esposo es el heredero del titulo de Gryffindor con todo lo que ello implica por tanto en el mismo momento que os desposéis con él vos pasareis a ser condesa de Gryffindor junto a él.- explico.

-Pero, yo pensaba que el actual conde era…

-¿Su padre?- me interrumpió- Por supuesto, ciertamente el actual conde es Charlus Potter, pero eso es una mera formalidad. El titulo debe pasar de un heredero a otro y dado que el heredero del titulo era la difunta madre de vuestro prometido es su deber asumir ahora el cargo, su padre simplemente lo ha estado guardando a la espera de que el contrajese matrimonio.

-¿El titulo pertenecía su madre?- inquirí algo confundida.

Era realmente extraño encontrar algo similar. Generalmente los títulos pasaban de padres a hijos y en el caso de que dichos hijos no fuesen varones pasaban al varón con mayor edad de la familia cercana.

Nunca pasaba a las hijas, a menos que estas tuviesen un heredero varón antes de que su padre falleciese.

-Así es. Ella fue la ultima condesa de Gryffindor.- contesto- Según me han comentado se llamaba Dorea Gryffindor y era la segunda de cinco hermanos. Todos ellos varones.

Mis ojos se abrieron en desmesura ante las palabras del capitán.

Todo era demasiado extraño. ¿Por qué dejarle un titulo a una mujer no siendo esta la primogénita y teniendo además hermanos varones que bien podían tomar su puesto?

-Por lo que me contó el señor Longbottom, un antiguo amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?- yo asentí con mi cabeza incapaz de articular palabra por miedo a que al hacerlo el capitán dejase de hablar- Bien como iba diciendo, el señor Longbottom me confeso que el quinto hermano falleció a una temprana edad, quedando así descartado en la lista de sucesión. Tras el lo siguió el tercer hermano, cuatro años mayor, también muerto; en esta ocasión debido a un disparo errado en una cacería. Una muerte desafortunada, si señor.- opino el capitán mientras se rascaba la barba- El cuarto hermano rehusó al titulo de conde para ingresar en un monasterio, en el cual aun hoy en día sigue. Y por ultimo el primer hermano, el heredero legitimo, fue asesinado por unos piratas mientras regresaba de Francia donde había ido en busca de su hermana menor, Dorea.

Note como mi garganta resecaba ante cada nueva palabra dicha por el capitán.

Era una historia realmente horrible.

-El barco en el cual viajaban fue destruido y sus tripulantes y pasajeros asesinados- prosiguió el capitán con voz lúgubre- solo sobrevivió a aquella masacre dos personas. El señor Potter, que en aquel entonces trabajaba de grumete en el navío que fue atacado, y la hermana del conde, Dorea Gryffindor.

¿Su esposo había sido un simple grumete?

-Tras la catástrofe la condesa tomo el titulo de su hermano y se caso con Potter, proporcionándole así un titulo. Sin embargo tras cuatro años de matrimonio ella falleció a causa de un parto complicado, dejando a su esposo y su único hijo solos y con la fortuna del apellido Gryffindor a sus espadas.- finalizo.

Yo permanecí en silencio, procesando la información.

Hacia tanto que deseaba conocer a mi fututo esposo, tantos días rezando para que se me concediese la mas mínima información y ahora…me arrepentía de haber sido tan curiosa.

Me sentía sucia, había estado enfadada con todos y todo por querer saber algo que realmente nunca debería haber sabido.

Y esta totalmente segura que el capitán lo sabia, que por ello me lo había contado. Tal vez con la esperanza de que dejase de comportarme como una niña malcriada y me diese cuenta que no era la única que era obligada a asumir aquel acuerdo matrimonial.

Unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz del segundo al mando del capitán dieron por finalizada la velada y por tanto la conversación.

-Adelante.

Un hombre fornido, con una tupida barba y el pelo de la cabeza inexistente, ingreso en la estancia y se acerco al capitán sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada.

-Capitán el vigía a oteado tierra.- le susurro al oído no lo suficientemente bajo como para que yo no lo oyese.

-Perfecto, informad a la tripulación de que mañana mismo a primera hora desembarcaremos. Y pídele a Norris que desembarque en un bote y le lleve una misiva a tierra firme- ordeno mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y acercándose a un escritorio cercana a la puerta tomaba un trozo de papel y pluma. Minutos después doblaba la nota con cuidado y se la entregaba a su subordinado- Informarle que es algo de suma importancia y que debe llegar antes el amanecer a la residencia del conde de Gryffindor, ¿a quedado claro?

-¡Si, capitán!

Y sin más aquel hombre sucio y musculoso salio del camarote dejándome de nuevo sola con el capitán, el cual se acerco hasta el respaldo de mi silla para retirarla con cuidado y ayudarme así a levantarme de mi asiento.

Me ofreció una de sus manos y aun con una sonrisa en los labios me escolto hasta mi propio camarote donde me dejo, no antes de decir:

-Dormid un poco Lilian, mañana será un día ajetreado y no querréis lucir mal ante vuestro prometido. ¿No?

Y cerró la puerta, dejándome allí de pie. Sola y muerta de miedo.

Y sin poder evitarlo me inundo la misma sensación de soledad que aquella mañana, hará ya dos meses y medio, me desconsoló mientras veía marchar a mi padre sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Se que dije que subiría dos capítulos de prueba y según como fuese acogidos seguiría o no con la historia pero no he podido evitarlo, las palabras han salido solas. Así que he decidido acabar de publicar todo el fic.

Ahora sin nada mas que decir me despido y ¡ha!...dejad R&R


	5. Capitulo IV

**Vida Concertada**

**IV**

El cielo pareció explotar tras un último e infernal bramido dejando paso al fin a la indeseada lluvia. Húmeda y fría, como pequeñas cuchillas de hielo que chocan contra el caparazón de robusta madera de "La Fugaz"; burlándose de mi. Recordándome que ya no estoy en casa…y que seguramente pasaran años antes de que llegue a saber algo de mi ansiado hogar.

-¡Will!- grito uno de los marinos desde la cubierta- ¡Baja rápido estos dos baúles, antes de que la maldita tormenta empeore mas! ¡Date prisa inútil!

La respuesta del otro marinero no se hizo esperar y llego a mis oídos acompañada de un sin fin de palabras que estoy segura el padre Lainbert habría catalogado como lenguaje satánico.

Pero no por ello me escandalizo.

Estoy acostumbrada, de cierta forma, a las costumbres de aquellos… ¿Cómo denominarlos?...

¿Caballeros? No, no encajaban en ese perfil; al igual que un caballero de estatus no encajaría en sus ajetreadas vidas.

¿Hombres? No, tampoco. Era un término que generalizaba demasiado. Se quedaba corto.

…

Tal vez…si, ¿Por qué no?

-Lobos de mar- susurre para mi misma para acto seguido sonreír ante mis propias palabras.

Sin embargo la sonrisa no duro demasiado en mis labios. Se desvaneció, al igual que la tranquilidad de la noche. Dejando paso a la tormenta; que en esta ocasión era tanto interna como externa.

El rítmico golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cristal de la única ventana, si se podía llamar así, que había en el camarote llamo mi atención de nuevo. Había amanecido esta mañana con el atronador sonido de los relámpagos, que como pregoneros de mis miedos habían roto una y mil veces el cielo. Torturándolo.

Torturándonos a ambos.

Con cuidado de no caerme me subí como pude, si pisar la falda de mi vestido azul en el proceso, sobre el estrecho lecho e inclinándome contra la pared de madera alargue uno de mis brazos hasta que conseguí que mi mano saliese al exterior.

El frió me golpeo la piel sin piedad y la lluvia empapo sin remordimientos la palma de mi mano.

Note como el agua se acumulaba en la palma y resbalaba, sin que yo pudiese evitarlo, entre mis dedos.

-Lilian, ¿Estáis despierta?- inquirió una voz demasiado familiar desde el otro extremo de la puerta, acompañada de un leves golpes en la vieja y desgastada madera.

Asustada y temerosa de ser cazada bajo presurosa del lecho y me seco la mano contra la parte posterior de la amplia falda azul sin importarme realmente si estropeo la tela o no.

-Si. Podéis pasad, capitán.

La perilla de la puerta gira y esta se abre con un leve quejido de las bisagras; la figura bajita y corpulenta del capitán ingresa en la estancia.

-¿Estáis lista? Es la hora- alarga su brazo derecho, ofreciéndomelo- Todo esta dispuesto ya, vuestro coche espera.

Mis labios se estiran con deliberada lentitud, formando una sonrisa. Sin embargo mi corazón se contrae, negándose a seguir la mentira que mi rostro representa.

Mis manos se cierran entorno a la suave tela del vestido y un escalofrió recorre toda mi columna. Desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el ultimo de los cabellos de mi cabeza.

-¿Me concede un minuto capitán?- mi voz suena falsa, carente de vida, como mi actitud.- Desearía poder acicalarme un poco mas.

Él sabe el verdadero significado de mis palabras, lo se, lo noto. Al igual que el nota mis miedos.

Pero no menciona nada y yo tampoco lo hago.

Simplemente baja su brazo, me sonríe de forma paternal y sale del camarote cerrando la puerta tras él, dejándome sumida en mi silencio de nuevo.

Camino con lentitud hacia el pequeño tocador que improvisadamente el capitán me había proporcionado al principio de la travesía. Sobre el descansa aun una vieja y desconchada jarra de porcelana, vacía pues el agua que contenía la utilice para asearme nada mas despertar, una pequeña toalla, húmeda aun, y un espejo redondo, ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. Simplemente un espejo circular.

En su reflejo puedo comprobar como una par de ojos verdes me devuelven la mirada con tristeza, el rostro que se refleja no guarda similitud alguna con el de hacia tres meses.

Mi piel antaño carmesí por los rayos del sol ahora luce pálida, como es su naturaleza.

Mi cabello que antes representaba al mismo fuego ahora no podía ser ni siquiera comparado con una mísera ascua. Las punta descoloridas habían desaparecido, el cabello encrespado y áspero se había suavizado y ahora caía en suaves hondos sobre mis hombros, enmarcando la pálida tez de mi rostro y resaltando aun mas las sutiles ojeras que adornaban mis ojos.

Deje escapar un suspiro y cerré los ojos para así dejar de ver la realidad reflejada en aquel trozo de cristal.

-Esta no soy yo- susurre.

Había cambiado. Y no eran solo pequeños detalles.

Al fin y al cavo aun era joven, debía seguir creciendo. Madurando y transformándome en la mujer que realmente era.

Me llevo ambas manos a mi pecho, levemente más abultado que antes, y respiro profundamente provocando que este suba y baje con rapidez.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada de nuevo. En esta ocasión algo mas se puede distinguir en él, ya no es todo miedo, también hay sumisión. Derrota.

Y quizás…un poco de aceptación.

-Es la hora- intento preparar mi mejor sonrisa frente al espejo, pero no lo consigo.

Aliso al falda del vestido y compruebo que la chaquetita esta bien abrochada. Me recoloco el cabello y me retiro algunos mechones rebeldes del rostro utilizando una fina cinta de color azul oscuro.

Me miro de nuevo al espejo.

-Mejor no- de un tirón me quito la cinta y la guardo en el pequeño bolsito de tela que llevo colgado de la mano.

Cojo mis guantes de color marfil del interior del bolsito y me los pongo. Me abrocho los tres pequeños botones y me arreglo las mangas de encaje de la chaqueta.

Por ultimo cojo mi capa negra y me la coloco sobre los hombros abrochándomela por delante con un pequeño y recatado broche de plata perteneciente a mi madre.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta me advierten de que mi tiempo ha finalizado.

Contempló por última vez el camarote, memorizando cada pequeño detalle.

Una lágrima traviesa huye de mis ojos y llega hasta mis labios donde puedo saborearla. Es salada.

La puerta se abre y el rostro del capitán Luke aparece por ella.

-¿Lilian?

Mi tozudez vuelve de golpe, al igual que mi valentía que había huido hacia ya demasiados días.

Me limpio con rapidez la mejilla, eliminando la única evidencia de mis verdaderas emociones.

-Estoy lista, capitán.

Él no opina. Parece conforme con mi respuesta y no pone impedimentos a mi silencio o mutismo. Simplemente se retira dejándome paso.

Alzo mi rostro; si debo enfrentarme a algo o alguien que sea con orgullo, aunque este sea fingido.

El camino a recorrer desde el camarote al exterior se me hace eterno, pero no lo expreso con palabras.

Nada mas pisar la resbaladiza cubierta del barco una sombrilla negra impide que me moje.

-Tened cuidado Lilian, el agua puede ser traicionera- me aconseja el capitán ofreciéndome de nuevo su brazo.

En esta ocasión no lo ignoro. Con cuidado de no mancharme demasiado recojo la falda de mi vestido y mi capa con una mano mientras que con la otra me sostengo con precariedad del brazo robusto del capitán.

Así, como una hija que es llevada al altar por un padre, desfilamos por la escurridiza cubierta hasta llegar al puente de madera improvisado que une el barco con el puerto.

-Con cuidado—me recuerda el capitán mientras me ayuda a pasar la pasarela, eso si, sin soltar el paraguas en ningún momento.- La mar esta caprichosa hoy y la pasarela no ha podido ser bien fijada al barco.

Yo ignoro su advertencia y camino con parsimonia por el estrecho pasillo de madera creado a base de tablones sueltos y clavos.

Puedo oír el crujido de la madera bajo mis pies y la ferocidad del agua chocando contra el caparazón del barco, pero no me importa. Con suerte una ola más grande de lo habitual podría arrastrarme con ella, ahogándome e impidiéndome por tanto asumir mi destino.

Sin embargo la fortuna no esta de mi parte y pronto mis pies tocan el suelo de piedra del embarcadero. Este, al igual que los otros que hemos visitado a lo largo de la travesía, esta encharcado, sucio, abarrotado de gente y mercancías. Numerosos navíos descansan en él, a la espera de un posible cargamento o de una partida en busca de aventuras y fortuna, se apiñan unos con otros dando la sensación de asfixia.

Todo es demasiado gris a mi parecer

El viento frió y humeado por la lluvia golpea mi rostro y me alborota el cabello.

El olor a suciedad y pobreza inunda mis sentidos.

Este no es mi pequeño embarcadero, esta no es mi isla…este sin duda no es mi lugar.

-¿Lilian Evans?- inquiere una voz áspera, con pesado acento escocés.

Mi giro a mi derecha, demasiado rápido a mi parecer, y allí rodeado de incontables cajas de mercancías, equipajes y víveres que se pudren bajo la lluvia, un hombre de mediana edad, encorvado y vestido con sobrio traje negro me devuelve la mirada.

Sus ojos son peculiarmente saltones, como los de una rana, su piel de tono mustio, como si estuviese enfermo, y su rostro es severo casi como si me retase por el mero hecho de respirar.

-Capitán Lucas- se presenta el capitán, deshaciéndose del agarre de mi mano en su brazo y ofreciéndole la mano al extraño.

-Filch- alarga su mano enfundada en unos gruesos guantes negros y estrecha sin miramientos la mano que el capitán le ofrece- Vos debéis de ser el escolta de la señorita Evans.

No es una pregunta, sin embargo el capitán sonríe con tristeza y responde.

-Se podría decir que si- me tiende de nuevo la mano y yo la tomo sin pensarlo- Vos debéis de ser…

-El cochero del señor Potter- responde para después señalar hacia su izquierda, mas concretamente hacia un majestuoso coche de cuatro caballos que aguarda a una distancia prudencial de todo el ajetreo del muelle.- Milord nos aguarda.

El capitán Luke responde algo sin embargo no llego a escucharlo, mis oídos pitan y estoy empezando a marearme.

Lo que yo creía una posible pesadilla por fin se ha materializado.

-Lilian, vamos- con un suave tirón me arrastra por el suelo empedrado, siguiendo el andar desigual de aquel personaje que dice ser el cochero del conde.

Con demasiada rapidez para mi gusto vamos avanzando entre la multitud, seguidos de cerca por varios hombres del capitán que cargan con mi equipaje.

El carruaje no esta demasiado lejos y pronto estamos justo enfrente de él. El hombre que asegura ser el cochero abre la puerta del carruaje y el cuerpo de un hombre alto y musculoso surge de él, encorvando los hombros bajo la lluvia e inclinadose ante mi nada mas verme.

-Lilian Evans, supongo- su voz suena profunda, demasiado varonil.

Sin poder evitarlo me siento pequeña, como si volviese a ser aquella niña asustadiza que jugaba a ser una pirata y que perseguía día y noche a su hermana mayor por la playa.

-Si.

Mis manos tiemblan levemente cuando él se acerca un poco más y tomando una de ellas la besa sobre la tela de mi guante.

Sin poder evitarlo me ruborizo.

-Un placer conocerla querida- alza su mirada y yo compruebo que tiene los ojos castaños, con demasiadas pestañas para ser un hombre. Alguna que otra arruga se atreve a salir a la luz en su rostro y su cabello negro y largo esta ribeteado por algunas canas.

Sin embargo esos pequeños detalles no le restan atractivo.-Charlus Potter, a su servicio.

**Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo. **

**Se que es cortito pero era necesario, lo juro. **

**Solo quería dejar claros los nervios de Lily y como no ya que estaba puesta preparar un pequeño encuentro con su suegro.**

**Seguramente algunos os preguntareis porque Charlus Potter y no James…bueno digamos que James ahora mismo esta un poco ocupado, pero si queréis saber en que tendréis que esperar al miércoles uno de febrero para saberlo. Jaja soy mala lo se.**

**Los review que me enviasteis me alegraron bastante muchísimas gracias a todas (y los tendré en cuenta, procurare revisar la ortografía mas concienzudamente pero no prometo nada. Debo admitir que en tema de ortografía soy como un ogro)**

**Besos, paz y amor…y por su puesto algún que otro review.**


	6. Capitulo V

**N/A: Cambios de escenas: …**

**El ultimo fragmento esta contado según la perspectiva de James.**

**Lo que esta escrito en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Vida Concertada**

**V**

El interior del carruaje estaba ricamente decorado con lujosos asientos de terciopelo gris perla, frente el uno del otro, y borlas de oro colgando de las cortinas en las ventanas. Sin embargo su aspecto o comodidad no me facilitaban el viaje que a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y más insoportable.

El capitán Luke había insistido en no viajar con nosotros y había preferido ir por su propia cuenta montando un caballo alquilado a uno de los mercantes del puerto. Según él solo lo hacia por el mero placer de montar a caballo, actividad que adoraba y que no podía practicar tan a menudo como desearía, sin embargo yo conocía la verdadera razón. Tenia la certeza de que su excusa no era mas que una treta para dejarme desprotegida ante…

-¿Qué tal el viaje querida? ¿Ha sido demasiado molesto para vos?- inquirió el señor Potter inclinándose levemente hacia delante y rompiendo a su vez el incomodo silencio que se había formado nada mas comenzar el trayecto.

Alce mí mirada levemente, con miedo y sobretodo vergüenza, y allí ante mí, como dos faros que guían el camino de un barco perdido, estaban sus ojos. Castaños, con tonalidades doradas. Tan parecidos a las vetas de un árbol, que me hacían recordar la espesura de los bosques de mi hogar.

No pude evitarlo y casi inconscientemente volví a ruborizarme.

-Ha sido…muy ameno.

No se que contestar. No se como actuar.

Todo es nuevo para mí, demasiado extraño y fantástico a la vez.

No consigo calmarme. Las manos me tiemblan y la voz me falla, puedo sentir los acelerados latidos de mi corazón retumbar en mis propios oídos y no puedo evitar preguntarme si mi acompañante también los oirá.

-Me alegro- volví a bajar mi mirada incapaz de mantener por más tiempo el contacto visual. No pareció molestarle en absoluto.- Ciertamente tu llegada no ha sorprendido a todos- comento tras varios minutos en silencio- No os esperábamos hasta dentro de tres semanas aproximadamente. Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventanilla y corrí levemente las cortinas grises con borlas de oro para poder ver el paisaje. Era incapaz de seguir contemplando mis manos, necesitaba distraerme con algo más y que mejor que un nuevo paisaje por descubrir. Calles nuevas, edificios, personas…todo era tan distinto que por unos minutos consiguió distraerme lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar que hacia aquí y sobretodo quien era mi acompañante…pero solo unos minutos pues demasiado pronto la realidad hizo acto de presencia.

-…Anoche cuando mi lacayo me entrego la misiva del capitán Luke no pude evitar sentirme tentado de partir al puerto e impedir la partida de su barco sin embargo en el fondo sabia que eso no serviría de mucho, veras mi hijo es un hombre justo y responsable. Demasiado diría yo.- un edificio especialmente grande llamo mía atención durante un momento, breve pero suficiente para ayudarme a digerir las palabras del conde y encontrarle así sentido- Es demasiado trabajador, siempre se lo he dicho, es un adicto al trabajo. ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo al respecto?, no soy más que un pobre anciano- dejo escapar una carcajada que sonó a gloria en mis oídos- Si señor, James es demasiado testarudo. Nunca prestaría oídos a mis quejas de viejo o a mis preocupaciones de padre, por eso mismo deseaba tanto que se casase, ese era uno de mis motivos. Siempre he guardado la esperanza de que cuando se casara sentaría la cabeza y dejaría de jugar al marino.

-¿Y cree realmente que yo consiguiere llevar a cabo tal hazaña?- me atrevo a preguntar.

Los latidos de mi corazón son cada vez más sonoros y un leve bochorno se esta apoderando de mi, hasta tal punto que la mas leve sacudida del carruaje me provoca nauseas.

Ya no estoy nerviosa, pues esa palabra es demasiado insignificante para englobar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este preciso instante.

No sabría como definirlo…tal vez caótico seria la palabra.

-Sinceramente, así espero señorita Evans.

La impertinente pregunta no parece haberle ofendido en lo más mínimo, es mas incluso sonríe. Divertido. Seguramente burlándose de mi bochorno y del nerviosismo que mis ojos reflejan.

Porque lo se, no es difícil adivinarlo, estoy histérica.

¿Pero quien no? Esta situación es demasiado… ¿Irreal? ¿Estrafalaria? ¿Cruel?...no sabría elegir una.

Solo estoy segura de una cosa, algo que no me ha costado mucho saber, esta situación definitivamente no es la más apropiada para mi salud mental.

-¿Y usted? ¿Cree que será capaz de llevar acabo los deseos de este pobre anciano?- su voz suena serena, jovial.

Esta claro que su pregunta no esta hecha con mala intención, que realmente no espera conocer mi respuesta. Que simplemente la ha formulado por mera cordialidad, para romper el silencio y hacer más llevadero el viaje.

Sin embarbo a pesar de saber todo eso, o sospecharlo, no puedo evitar abrir la boca, balbuceando como un pececito fuera del agua. Incapaz de hilar una única frase, dos palabras o un simple sonido.

Mis cuerdas vocales parecen haberse rendido y mi intento de distracción ya no es efectivo a pesar de que el paisaje sigue corriendo veloz enfrente de mí, regalándome imágenes que nunca antes he visto o he llegado a soñar.

-Lo suponía.

¿Que suponía?

Que no seria capaz o….que si.

-Yo…

Otra carcajada brota de su garganta como si esta fuese una fuente y su risa el agua fresca y cristalina que sacia mi sed.

-No deis por sentado todo lo que os dicen querida o no durareis mucho en esta ciudad.- me aconseja mientras se acomodaba el cabello con ambas manos, apartando algunos mechones de su rostro.- Esa sin duda es la primera lección que deberéis aprender si queréis sobrevivir.

Mi mirada debe ser de terror o congoja pues él me dedica una sonrisa dulce, muy similar a las que mi propio padre me dedicaba cuando era una niña.

Una sonrisa que expresa cariño, una sonrisa que sin duda solo un padre sabe regalar.

-Vos sois como yo querida, una nueva victima.- me aclara mientras sus ojos se distraen con el paisaje y yo aprovecho para examinarlo concienzudamente.

En la penumbra del carruaje, y con la ayuda de la escasa luz de esta nublada mañana, consigo apreciar algunos nuevos detalles que no hacen más que aumentar mi nerviosismo respecto a su persona.

Porque es cierto, él me pone nerviosa. Me intriga y me seduce.

Es algo nuevo, una sensación extraña que nunca antes había llegado a experimentar. Agradable pero confusa al mismo tiempo.

Su mirada cambia de trayectoria sin previo aviso y soy sorprendida en mi pequeña travesura. Sus labios se estiran formando una leve sonrisa y algunas arrugas se acentúan entorno a su boca.

¿Cuántos años tendrá?

No demasiados supongo. Incluso me atrevería a decir que tiene menos de cuarenta años, tal vez treinta y nueve… ¡no! imposible.

Demasiado joven.

-¿Me estáis escuchando querida?- pregunta sin poder contener el tono de burla.

El único que parece divertirse en este viaje es él.

-¿Qué?- parpadeo confundida y inconscientemente me llevo mi mano enguantada a mis ojos, frotándolos.

Es un acto reflejo, infantil pero inevitable en mi persona. Al fin y al cavo aun soy una niña o al menos yo me considero una.

-Os decía que ya ha dejado de llover-repitió.-Justo a tiempo sin duda.

Lo mire curiosa, deseosa de saber el porque de su ultima frase, sin embargo no tengo oportunidad de expresar mis dudas con palabras pues una pequeña sacudida seguida del cese del sonido de los cascos de los caballos en al calzada me da la respuesta que esperaba.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio al mismo tiempo que la puertezuela del carruaje era abierta.

Siento una fuerte presión en mi pecho y unas ganas locas de vomitar.

El trayecto había acabado y yo había llegado al fin a mi destino, a mi purgatorio personal.

El conde salio del carruaje y acto seguido el cochero, aquel singular hombre con fuerte acento escocés, me ofreció una de sus marchitas y callosas manos.

-Milady.

Dudo unos segundos, meditando si debo o no. Luchando contra mi propia cobardía.

Finalmente acepto la mano que me es ofrecida y salgo al exterior.

-Bienvenida Lilian.- las palabras del conde me llegan junto a una fuerte racha de viento que hace bailar mis cabellos. El cielo sigue nublado y aunque ha dejado de llover la humedad aun sigue presente en el aire.- Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.

…

Es tarde, el sol ya se pone. Llevándose con el la escasa luz que proporciona, oculto como estaba entre la maraña de nueves.

Varios carruajes pasaron veloces por la calle y algunas parejas atrasadas se apresuraban para llegar lo antes posible a sus casas, dejando las calles desnudas. A la merced de asesinos y carteristas.

Algunas farolas ya estaban encendidas y las que no pronto serán encendidas por un hombre anciano con una gran lamparilla de aceite.

Todo indicaba que el día llegaba a su fin y que como el resto de días que llevaba recluida entre estas cuatro paredes, mi intranquilidad también llegaba a su fin. O al menos a un mínimo descanso, pues con el primer rayo del sol mis temores vuelven con renovadas fuerzas.

Unos suaves toques, casi imperceptibles, resonaron en la silenciosa habitación haciendo que retire mi mirada cansada de la ventana.

-Adelante- mi voz suena apenas audible pero clara.

La puerta se abre con un leve crujido y el cuerpo rechoncho y sonrojado de una mujer mayor ingresa en al que ahora es mi alcoba.

-El conde desea saber si tiene usted hambre, milady.

Su rostro permanece bajo, al igual que su mirada, sus manos a ambos lados de su falda la abren levemente permitiendo una reverencia mas profunda.

Las cosas funcionaban así en Londres, algo a lo que aun no me habituó.

Yo que solía jugar con mis sirvientes, que los consideraba familia y no criados; no puedo concebir aun esta clase de desprecio por la clase obrera.

-No tengo apetito Molly, - me excuso, levantándome de mi asiento improvisado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y acercándome al lecho-hágale llegar mis más sinceras disculpas al señor Potter, y dígale que aunque lo lamento, me siento demasiado indispuesta para comer algo.

La mujer pelirroja y algo rechoncha alza levemente su mirada azul y un rostro repleto de pecas me escudriña con desaprobación.

Se lo que esta pensando, lo que piensan todos.

Creen que soy una niña malcriada, demasiado mimada. Que aun estoy enfurruñada por no haberme salido con la mía, que tarde o temprano acabare cediendo…pero se equivocaban.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que yo había cedido ante lo inevitable. Sabia que era una batalla perdida mucho antes de comenzar a librarla y aunque saberlo no me ayuda tampoco me perjudica.

Simplemente deseo estar a solas o más bien necesito alejarme de él…del señor Potter.

Un suspiro resignado y mal disimulado escapa de entre los carnosos labios de la Señora Weasley.

-Como desee señorita- y sin más sale de la habitación, tan silenciosamente como ingreso.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, y los pasos de la señora Weasley desaparecieron, no pude evitar deja escapar un sonoro suspiro y dejarme caer de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón de mi cama.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser él? ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Por qué no su hijo?- pregunto al techo, sin embargo este no me contesta. Como siempre mi conversación es de un solo oyente, yo.- Es inútil, una cruzada perdida.- me repito, como todas las noches.

Ya es rutina.

Desde hacia una semana, desde aquella fatídica tarde que descubrí el porque de mi nerviosismo y el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón.

-No es posible, esta prohibido- me muerdo el labio inferior y cierro los ojos- Pero lo prohibido suena tan tentador.- murmuro para mi misma.

Últimamente eso es lo único que hago, pelear conmigo misma.

En mi fuero interno una vocecita, muy similar a la voz de mi nana, no cesa de recordarme que los sentimientos que experimento solo son debidos a la falta de cariño y al temor de ser rechazada por mi futuro esposo; sin embargo otra parte de mí, la menos racional, defiende que lo que siento en mi corazón es real. Que estoy enamorada.

Realmente enamorada.

-Si al menos supiese como es él, que clase de persona es…-abro mis ojos y la penumbra es mi única recibidora. La noche por fin ha caído y con ella mis miedos desaparecen, en parte.-…tan solo con saber algo de él, lo mas mínimo. Quizás entonces conseguiría enamorarme de él y no de su padre.

Una lágrima solitaria se precipita por mi mejilla hasta llegar a la colcha del lecho.

No me molesto en limpiarla pues se que detrás de ella vendrán muchas más. Siempre es así. Desde hace ya demasiado tiempo.

-¡Es tan absurdo!- grito girando sobre mi misma y tapando mi rostro con uno de los cojines que decoraba la cama- Soy absurda, una abominación, una mala hija, una mala prometida y…duele demasiado.

Las tan esperadas lágrimas hacen acto de presencia mojando la tela del cojín, sin embargo no me importa.

Quiero desahogarme pues se que cuando las lagrimas se sequen el sueño vencerá y podré descansar al fin. Porque eso es lo que necesito, descansar. Tener tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y encontrar una solución a mi dilema.

Y así entre lágrimas silenciosas y secretas que no puedo, ni deseo, desvelar, el sueño me vence y caigo en la inconciencia. Llevándome esta a un lugar mas cómodo, menos estresante.

Al mundo de mis sueños, donde puedo recordar sin sufrir. Donde puedo admirar su rostro sin preocupaciones. Sin temor al que dirán o a su posible rechazo. Un mundo ideal donde el único protagonista es él.

"_Caminábamos por las frías calles londinenses buscando algún parque o terraza acogedora en la cual matar el tiempo bajo los escasos y apreciados rayos de sol._

_Habían pasado ya cinco días desde mi llegada al hogar de los Potter y desde el mismo momento en el que traspase el umbral de aquella vieja pero imponente mansión, el señor Potter no me había dejado sola ni un momento._

_Me hacia compañía, entreteniéndome con charlas amenas, paseos agradables, tardes de compras y comentarios jocosos que conseguían robarme mas de una sonrisa._

_El capitán Luke hacia varios días que nos había abandonado alegando que le era imposible posponer más tiempo su partida pues debía partir a España en busca de un nuevo cargamento de armas que el gobernador Crouch le había pedido expresamente._

_Así pues el señor Potter había asumido el papel que antes le correspondía al capitán y ahora era mi nuevo…se podría decir guardián._

_-Tal vez deberíamos volver querida, el cielo se esta tornando sombrío y eso nunca augura nada bueno en Londres._

_-Como vos deseéis mi lord._

_El me regalo una de sus sonrisas, a las cuales comenzaba a ser adicta, y ofreciéndome el brazo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque en el cual nos encontrábamos paseando._

_-El tiempo en Inglaterra es demasiado fúnebre a mi punto de vista- comento cuando una fría ráfaga de viento nos golpeo sin piedad- Aun no me acostumbro a él a pesar de los años._

_No pude evitar sentirme curiosa._

_-¿Por qué decís tal cosa mi lord?- me aventure a preguntar mientras afirmaba mi chal entorno a mis hombros._

_El sonrió, pero no contesto._

_En ocasiones hacia eso, cuando preguntaba mas de lo debido. Simplemente sonreía y después cambiaba el tema, desviándolo hacia…_

_-Debéis sentiros ansiosa querida, pronto será el día señalado- comento como si tal cosa- La llegada de de mi primogénito será en breve y con ella se llevara a cabo vuestra fiesta de compromiso._

_Un nudo para nada agradable se formo en mi garganta, como siempre que el sacaba el tema. Porque si para el conde su pasado era tabú, para mi lo era mi futuro enlace con su hijo._

_-Ciertamente milord.- mentí.- Ansió que llegue la fecha señalada para poder conocer al fin a su hijo._

_El conde no pareció sospechar de mi improvisada actuación pues sonrió afablemente y prosiguió su camino._

_Sin embargo para mi no fue tan fácil, sentía todo mi cuerpo en tensión y me suponía un gran esfuerzo mantener una expresión sincera y agradable, pues por dentro estaba perdiendo una guerra y solo deseaba llorar. Sucumbir al llanto hasta caer exhausta._

_-No es necesario que os esforcéis, Lilian- dijo justo cuando vislumbramos la fachada de la mansión- Se que estáis temerosa de vuestro futuro, es comprensible._

_Se deshizo de mi agarre y subió los cuatro escalones que separaban la calzada de la puerta principal. Dio un golpe en la madera, fuerte y preciso, y a los pocos minutos la figura encorbada y enfermiza del señor Filch surgió tras la puerta._

_-Bienvenido de nuevo, milord- hizo una leve inclinación.- Milady._

_No conteste, no hubiese podido aunque quisiese. Las palabras, tan acertadas, del señor Potter me habían dejado sin habla. Me sentía aun más confundida pues yo sinceramente había llegado a pensar que él no sospechaba nada acerca de mis miedos e inseguridades. Que todo ello había quedado bien oculto dentro de mí._

_-¿Alguna noticia que deba saber, Filch?- pregunto el señor Potter mientras cruza el recibidor con paso raudo, camino de su despacho situado en la planta baja justo al lado del recibidor._

_-No, milord. Ninguna._

_-Perfecto- abrió la puerta de sus despacho- Hazle saber a la señora Weasley que hoy cenare en el salón pequeño- comento girando levemente su rostro y quedando así justo enfrente de mi._

_Y tal vez fue por mi mirada o por el movimiento nervioso de mis manos que estrangulaban sin piedad mis guantes de seda, pero el señor Potter formo en sus labios aquella sonrisa, la misma que me obsequió el día que nos conocimos, y volviéndose de nuevo hacia el señor Filch dijo:_

_-Estoy seguro que la señorita Evans se sentirá más cómoda si cenamos en el salón pequeño. Seria menos…formal- y dicho esto me guiño un ojo e ingreso en su despacho._

_Y yo me quede allí, plantada en mitad del vestíbulo con las manos aferradas entorno a mis guantes y la mirada perdida en la oscura madera de la puerta del despacho del señor Potter. Pensando una y mil cosas a la vez. Recordando aun sus palabras y sobretodo sintiendo como mi corazón emprendía una carrera en contrarreloj."_

Si tal vez fue ese día, tal vez fue ese momento.

Quizás fue por su amabilidad o simplemente porque era inevitable, pero sucedió.

Me enamoré de la persona equivocada y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias.

…

El ruido y alboroto era la marca de identidad de aquella taberna.

Era bien conocida por ser hospedaje de marinos y residencia de remeras. Un lugar sin ley dentro de un país demasiado controlador.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, si ahora no desear volver a tu hogar?- pregunto mi acompañante mientras se dejaba caer sobre una destartalada silla de madera, alejada del bullicio, y alzando la mano pidió a gritos dos jarras de vino.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no deseo regresar?- inquirí de mal humor mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces a los diversos individuos que aquella noche habían decidido pasar un buen rato en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco.

Sirius dejo escapar una carcajada, mas similar aun ladrido, y dio un puñetazo sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Algunos de los hombres que nos rodeaban nos observaron curiosos.

-No me vengas con juegos James, sabes perfectamente que tengo razón- se burlo mientras lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a un tipejo jorobado y desdentado que había dejado de jugar a las cartas para prestar atención a nuestra conversación.- Siempre la tengo- añadió dibujando una sonrisa arrogante en sus atractivo rostro.

Una camarera bastante agraciada se acerco a nosotros con dos jarras de barro rebosantes de vino. Deposito una enfrente de mi amigo y la otra justo delante de mí.

-¿Desean algo mas los señores?- pregunto la joven inclinadose levemente, mostrándonos así sus atributos.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto Sirius a bocajarro.

La ramera no aprecio ofenderse y sonriendo contesto.

-Eso dependerá de cuanto estés dispuesto a pagar.

Sirius la evaluó con la mirada durante unos minutos y después me lanzo una mirada divertida.

-¿Qué tal gratis?

La mujer frunció el ceño y se giro rápidamente, desapareciendo entre los brazos de otro hombre dispuesto a pagar por disfrutar de su compañía.

-Que remilgada- se quejo mientras se recogía el cabello negro y largo con una cinta de tela mugrienta.- No era mi tipo de todas formas.

Deje escapar una carajada y le di un buen trago a mi jarra. El liquido dulzon y templado del vino inundo mi paladar.

-Todas son tu tipo Canuto.- le eche en cara- Y ahora deja de comportarte como un animal e intenta pasar inadvertido. Esta noche no estoy de humor para rescatarte de la guardia si llegan a averiguar que as conseguido tocar tierra firme.

Sirius se carcajeo divertido y de un trago apuro su jarra, relamiéndose después.

-Esos inútiles no tienen nada que hacer contra mi y lo sabes.- dijo apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa e inclinadose hacia delante- Soy el gran Sirius Black, terror de los mares y castigo de los marinos. Nadie en sus sano juicio intentaría atacarme.- susurro- Pierde cuidado capital.

-¡Canuto!- le advertí echando una rápida ojeada a nuestro al rededor- Recuerda lo que hablamos. Tú y yo no debemos conocernos. Aquí nadie debe saber quien soy realmente.

-¿Un noble?- se burlo Sirius mientras sacaba un trozo de papel, mugriento y arrugado, del interior de su camisa negra.

-No precisamente- me queje arrebatándole el trozo de papel y abriéndolo.- ¿Este es tu maravilloso mapa?- le pregunto sin apartar mi mirada de un mas que dudoso mapa de la ciudad de Londres.

-¿Algún problema con él?- cuestiono.

-Ninguno, si tu no lo tienes- conteste mientras estiraba el mapa sobre la mesa y buscaba la calle que deseaba- Esta es, esta a dos calles del banco- dije señalando con un dedo un punto difuso del mapa- ¿Recuerdas el plan?

Sirius se rasco la nuca pensativo y dejoe scpar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Eres pero que Lunático, Cornamenta- se quejo.

-¿Lo recuerdas, si o no?

-Asalta el banco, robar el oro de tu cámara acorazada e interrumpir tu maravillosa y esperada boda. Raptar a tu, seguramente espantosa, prometida y una vez que este seguro que nadie me sigue abandonarla en una habitación de esta taberna junto a junto a una carta de disculpa para la damisela- recito.

-¿Y después?- insistí.

-Dirigir el barco al otro lado de la costa y aguardar tu llegada.

-Perfecto- di un ultimo trago vaciando mi jarra y me incorpore rastreando la sella por el suelo sin mucho cuidado.- Recuerda, el enlace es dentro de una semana exacta. Si fallas todo habrá acabado.

-Lo se.- se quejo clavando sus ojos grises en los míos- Cuídate hermano.

-Vuelve lo antes posible al barco y procura que nadie te vea, ocultaos de la vista de los demás navíos y sobretodo…procura que no te atrapen Canuto. No me apetece asistir a la ejecución de un pirata en este momento.

Sirius dejo escapar una carajada perruna y volvió a pedir a gritos otra jarra de vino.

Yo no me demore más y salí de la taberna lo antes posible, procurando que nadie notase mi presencia.

Debía llegar lo antes posible a Horter Street, debía comenzar a interpretar mi papel como el perfecto hijo.

Debía volver a ser James Potter.

**¿Qué tal? Ya volví y como prometí con un capitulo más larguito y con mas sustancia.**

**Espero que no os enojéis demasiado conmigo por hacer que Lily se enamoré de su suegro, pero debéis admitir que algunos hombres maduros no están nada mal. Quizás el señor Potter fuera uno de ellos.**

**Bien por ahora eso es todo. Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.**

**Besitos por doquier. ;)**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Vida Concertada**

**VI**

Desperté entre esporádicos escalofríos.

Me había quedado dormida sin ni siquiera cambiarme de atuendo o abrigarme con una simple cobija. Tiritaba y sentía un incesante hormigueo en mis pies señal inequívoca de que hacia tiempo que a estos no llegaba correctamente la sangre.

Con esfuerzo intente incorporarme sobre el lecho para poder así quitarme el aparatoso vestido que tan poco acertadamente había escogido ponerme el día anterior.

Pero mis pies no tenían los mismos planes que yo pues no respondían ante mis deseos y se negaban a permanecer erguidos sosteniendo el peso de mi menudo cuerpo. Así pues tuve que aguardar sentada en el filo de la cama durante algunos minutos mientras la circulación volvía a revivir a mis caprichosos pies.

Mientras aguardaba no pude evitar percibir que el cielo ya no representaba una estampa nocturna, o al menos no del todo, si no que entraba algo de luz por las ventanas.

Ya había amanecido, pero con un solo vistazo pude comprobar que en el exterior el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes sombrías, lo que apuntaba a que una futura tormenta se iría formando a lo largo del día.

Encogí y estire repetidamente los dedos de mis pies, intentando que entrasen en calor y la circulación volviese a ellos. Pero el intento era inútil, el incesante hormigueo no desaparecía y yo comenzaba a impacientarme.

Alce la falda de mi vestido, con la intención de echar un vistazo a mis adormiladas extremidades, y no pude evitar proferir un grito de terror que resonó en la silenciosa habitación.

Mis pequeños pies habían sido reemplazados por otros más rollizos y con cierto tono azulado que no auguraba nada bueno.

Los apresurados pasos no se hicieron esperar y en cuestión de minutos la puerta de mi alcoba era abierta y por ella ingresaba una alterada señora Weasley y su hijo mayor, Charlie.

-¿Os encontráis bien, milady?- inquirió Molly entre largas bocanadas de aire.

-Mis pies…

Eso fue todo lo que conseguir pronunciar antes de que el llanto se apoderara de mis ojos y mis labios comenzasen a temblar cuales posesos.

La señora Weasley se aproximo hacia mi lecho con pasos torpes y sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de su hijo mayor, un joven larguirucho de trece años*, de cabellera pelirroja y abundantes pecas.

-¿Sus pies?- murmuro el muchacho algo intrigado mientras se acercaba un poco mas a mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué le suceden a sus…

-Charlie trae inmediatamente una cuba llena de agua caliente - lo detuvo su madre rapidamente- ¡Rapido!

El chico parecio dudar durante algunos segundos pero tras un leve empujon en el pecho proporcionado por su madre parecio reaccionar y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

Sus pasos torpes resonaron en el extenso pasillo del segundo piso.

-No se preocupe milady, todo saldra bien- intento animarme sin embargo su voz no era precisamente esperanzadora.

Alce mi mirada aguada de mis maltrechos pies y me tope con sus ojos azules que contemplaban con temor y algo de preocupacion la parte inferior de mis piernas. Se mordia el labio inferior sin ser consciente y con lentitud se iba arrodillando en el frio suelo para poder ver mejor la parte afectada.

-¿Me permite, milady?- pregunto alzando la mirada y posado sus manos sobre las mias, temblorosas y frias.- Debo despojarla de su vestido para que resulte mas comodo la tarea de entiviar sus pies- me explico.

Yo simplemente deje de hacer presion sobre la tela del vestido y este callo de neuvo sobre mis piernas, cubriendolas. La señora Weasley me retiro con ternura un mecho revelde del rostro y me dedico una sonrisa que pretendia ser tranquilizadora pero se quedo en el intento.

-No le hare daño- me aseguro mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a desacer el nudo que mantenia ceñido el corpiño de mi vestido.- No debe preocuparse; es algo cumun que suceda estos pequeños accidentes, en esta estación. Y mas si tenemos en cuenta que usted no esta habituada al frio tipico de Londres.

Sus manos temblaban levemente mientras sus palabras eran precisas, destinadas a calmarme; en cuestion de minutos la tela del vestido se deslizaba por mi cuerpo hacia abajo y yo pude sentir el frio matutino de la mañana golpear mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

Instintivamnete me lleve ambas manos hacia el pecho intentando cubrirme todo lo posible. La situacion en si era demasiado turbadora para mi maltrecho corazon y ni que decir de me escasa lucidez, no necesitaba agrabarla mas.

La señora Weasley no parecio percatarse de mi pequeño acto de verguenza o simplemente prefirio ignorarlo y concederme algo de tregua.

-Sera mejor que guarde reposo durante todo el dia milady- comento dulcemente mientras abria el tercer cajon de mi comoda y estraia de el uno de mis camisones- El tiempo no mejorara hasta mañana o incluso podria permanecer asi durante una semana mas en el peor de los casos, y usted no debe esponerse mas al frio. No al menos hasta que su cuerpo se adapte a él.- expuso mientras tomaba mis muñecas y con suvidad, casi sin hacer presion, tiro de ellas, separando mis manos de mi pecho.- Alce los brazos, por favor milady.

Obedientemente e intentando no mirarla a los ojos alce los brazos y permiti que me colase el camison por la cabeza.

La tela suve rozaba levemente mi piel probocandome escalofrios y las manos de la señora Weasley me hacian cosquillas mientras aprochaban los botones traseros de la prenda.

-Ahora deberia recostarse y abriagarse adecuadamente, milady- me sujirio mientras me ayudaba a refujiarme entre las calidas sabanas- Saldre un momento en busca de un poco de leche caliente con miel, eso le hara entrar en calor.- dijo mientras corria las cortinas de las ventanas negandome la vision del sol, que apesar de haber salido poco poder ejercia sobre la temperatura esterior.- Volvere enseguida. No se preocupe.

Y sin mas salio de la alcoba, dejandome sola de nuevo.

...

Un grito similar al gemido de un recien nacido me desperto de mi apacile y necesario sueño con poca, por no decir ninguna, delicadeza.

-¡Que dieblos! ¿Quien es el bastardo que se atreve a provocar tal escandolo al amanecer?- me queje entre gritos y maldiciones dichas en apenas murmullos.

Di una patada a mis sabanas y sin preocuparme si iba devidamente tapado o no sali al pasillo del segundo piso, donde se encontraba mi alcoba, para encontrarme a la señora Weasley, el ama de llaves, justo enfrente de mi.

-Milord- hizo una pequeña reberencia y sin apartar su vista de la moqueta añil que cubria el suelo de madera dijo- Siento mucho haberlo despertado, no pretendiamos...

-¿Quien a gritado?- la corte tan rapidamente como pude antes de que comenzase a darme estupidas escusas y mas de una disculpa por algo que, estoy seguro, no ha probocado ella.

-Milord, no era su intencion despertarlo. Ella ni siqueira sabe que usted regreso y estaba tan asustada que...

-Molly.- le adverti.

Ella alzo la mirada por primera vez y sonrojandose levemente murmuro.

-Lady Lilian, señor.

Esa respuesta significo lo mismo que nada para mi... al principio.

¿Quien era lady Lilian? Y lo mas importante ¿Por que gritaba de esa manera a horas tan poco apropiadas, despertandome a mi de paso?

-¿Quien es lady Lilian?- exprese mis pensamientos en palabras.

Molly retorcio un poco la tela de su falda y bajando de nuevo su mirada, algo acobardada por el tono de mi voz, contesto en voz baja.

-Su prometida, milord. La señorita Lilian Evans.

...

Se demoraba demasiado.

Habia transcurrido ya varios minutos, incluso me atreveria a decir que casi una hora; y sin embargo la señora Weasley no regresaba, tal y como habia prometido. Y eso me estaba incomodando. No, incomodar no era la palabra correcta. Lo que sentia realmente era miedo, soledad y sobretodo añoranza.

Añoraba a mi nana, sus dulces palabras y sus reprimendas cargadas de preocupación que tan frecuentemente me brindaba cuando era apenas una niña. La señora Weasley me habia hecho recordarla, sus actos y su forma de tratarme habian provocado que aquellos recuerdos que con tanto trabajo habia encerrado en mi corazon saliesen de nuevo a la luz, atormentandome. Provocando mas lagrimas.

-No creo que sea comveniente señor- me limpie apresuradamente las lagrimas, que tan tozudamente habia reprimido hasta ahora y que sin embargo habian encontrado una via de escape sin mi consentimiento- Lady Lilian no se encuentra en condiciones de...

Algo interrumpio las escusas de la señora Weasley, o mas bien alguien.

Una voz grave, familiar en cierta manera pero desconocida al fin y al cavo.

-Pero...

Los intentos de la señora Weasley eran frustrados mucho antes de ser llevados a cabo. Quien quiera que fuese esa persona no queria entrar en razon, deseaba algo y no parecia querer conformarse con un simple "no".

-Como vos deseeis milord- la sumisa voz y el tono cargado de respeto y tal vez algo de temor llamaron mi atención.

No habia permanecido demasiado tiempo bajo la proteccion de la familia Potter, tal vez no conociera a todos los criados o las costumbres de la familia pero si de algo estaba segura era de que la señora Weasley era una mujer con caracter; lo habia comprobado varias veces.

Sabia como desempeñar su papel y como mantener el orden entre el servivio, todos la respetaban y eran muy pocos los que se atrevian a contradecirla. Al igual que eran escasas las personas a las que ella temia. Es mas me atreveria a segurar que tan solo una persona habia conseguido amansar a la señora Weasley, y no me referia a su esposo si no mas bien al señor de la casa...el conde de Gryffindor.

Un escalofrio, que nada tenia que ver con el frio, recorrio mi menudo cuerpo con el simple recuerdo de su nombre.

Toc, Toc.

Dos toques. Suaves e indecisos y posteriormente su voz.

-¿Milady? ¿Puedo pasar?- incosnmcientemente negue con mi rostro, apesar de que era consciente de que ella no podria verme.

No quiero que entre.

No deseo que él me vea, no asi.

-Lady Lilian- el pomo de la puerta giro levemente y esta comenzo a moverse lentamente.- Le traigo su taza de leche y un poco de agua caliente para...

Soy cobarde, nunca crei que lo fuera pero lo soy.

Con una rapidez que nunca crei poseer me cubro con las sabanas y cierro los parpados con fuerza, rezando por que mi actuacion de resultado.

-..¡Oh! Esta dormida- murmuro la voz de la señora Weasley.- No creo que sea el mejor momento milord.

-Yo decidire si es o no el mejor momento Molly, si no te importa- contesto su acompañante, quein definitivamente no era el señor Potter.

Su voz era menos ronca, mas juvenil. Y su tono era mas duro, no tan desenfadado como el del señor Potter.

Fuese quien fuese no estaba contento.

-Pero no creo que a la señorita le complazca mucho que usted...

-Crees que me interesa eso- la corto secamente- Crei dejorlo claro hace unos minutos Molly, tan solo deseo conocerla. Eso es todo. No hare nada indevido, se lo aseguro- su tono se endulzo levemente, pero aun asi su voz seguia teniendo algo que no me gustaba.

Tal vez seria sus palabras, que no comprendia, o su tono, que por alguna estraña razon me recordaba al de mi padre; pero no me gustaba. Me hacia sentir pequeña, insisgnificante.

-Su padre no vera con buenos ojos que usted este aqui- murmuro la señora Weasley tras varios minutos en silencio.- Ya sabe lo que el piensa sobre...

-No me interesa lo que él piense o deje de pensar, Molly.- contesto.

Y para mi temor su voz sono peligrosamente cerca.

-Yo no me siento culpable, por lo tanto ¿realmente e cometido un delito?- inquirio con cierta ironia.- Yo creo que no- se autocontesto con arrogancia.

La señora Weasley no parecio muy contenta con su respuesta pues dejo escapar un gruñido, pero no opino nada mas. Se mantuvo en silencio, y si no fuera por el sonido ritmico de su respiracion hubiese jurado que habia abandonado la habitación.

Y entonces lo sinti...

-Pelirroja- murmuro- Debi haberlo imaginado, mi padre siente devilidad por ellas- dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis mechones pelirrojos y tiraba de el levemente.- ¿No se que les ve?- gruño en apenas un murmullo inaudible, o al menos para la señora Weasley pues para mi sono alto y claro. Una señal mas que evidente de que mi estancia en este lugar no es de su agrado- Y ademas parece una niña- susurro- ¿Que edad tiene?- inquirio en voz alta mientras apartaba algunos mechones de mi rostro y yo apretaba con desesperacion mis parpados, rogando por que no me descubriese.

-Quince años, milord- contesto inmediatamente la señora Weasley- Una edad apropiada para contraer matrimonio si me permite la osadia- comento.

-¿Apropiada dices? Yo creo que es precipitada. Los padres simplemente desean desacerse de sus hijas como si estas fueran estorvos, ¡y que mejor manera que casandolas y asi de paso optener algun beneficio a cambio!- comento como si tal cosa mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla causandome escalofrios- Pero la cuestión aqui es, ¿Que beneficio ha optenido el progenitor de esta chica?-murmuro- Dinero, estatus, tierras o simplemente lo ha hecho para quitarse un problema de encima- y con sus utlimas palabras retiro su dedo de mi mejilla.

-No todos los matrimonios deben ser por conveniencia milord- dijo la señora Weasley con dulzura- Algunos son por amor.

-Esos querida Molly son escasos, tan poco comunes como la honrradez en estos tiempos- se burlo- Y por supuesto nuestro caso- pude sentir como el colchon disminuia levemente y algo o alguien tiraba de las sabanas que me cubrian- no es diferente. Nuestro matrimonio es de conveniencia, es un hecho que nunca voy a olvidar.- confeso- Y ahora Molly querida, podrias dejarnos solos.

-Pero señor- parecio dudar- no creo que...

-No es una peticion si no una orden.-aclaro.

Se escucho un ruido sordo y despues las pisadas amortiguadas de alguien. Minutos despues estaba sola de nuevo...o eso deseaba.

-Podeis dejar de fingir, no es voy a hacer nada- dijo incorporandose y retirandose agunos pasos de mi- No muerdo- bromeo.

Deseaba desaparecer, fundirme con el estampado tosco y varonil del papel pintado.

Habai quedado en ridiculo, pillada en falta. Como una niña que realiza una travesura; y lo mas humillante era que mi delator no era otro mas que el hombre que habai ocupado mi mente desde el mismo momento en el que fui cosnciente de mi compromiso. Aquel que tanto ansiaba conocer y que al msimo tiempo tanto temia...

James Potter.

-No tengo toda la mañana- se quejo- Ya os he dicho que no os hare nada, simplemente deseos escuchar una disculpa o escusa que os justifique el hecho de haberme despertado de manera tan poco agradable esta mañana.

Separe lentamente los parpados, con mas verguenza que miedo, y pude distinguir entre las penumbras a alguien caminando dentro de la habitación. Caminaba en círculos cerca de la única ventana de la cual disponía mi habitación.

-Y bien, ¿Cuando me daréis mi disculpa?- inquirió parando su caminar justo enfrente de la ventana y tirando de las cortinas hacia los lados, dejo entrar la escasa luz del sol matutino, iluminando así su silueta.

Era un hombre joven, sin duda. No mucho mayor que yo, diecinueve o posiblemente veinte años. Estaba vestido, o en parte, con lo que parecían ropas de trabajador; pantalones de color negro algo raídos y botas de aspecto rudo. No usaba chaleco ni camisa por lo que su cintura y pecho quedaban a la vista al igual que su inusual bronceado y su torso trabajado, similar al de los marineros que trabajaban en el barco del capitán Luke. En su mano derecha tenía una manzana, la cual había sido mordida en varios puntos. Su otra mano, delgada y con largos dedos, sostenía aun la tela de las cortinas.

Lentamente mis parpados fueron ascendiendo permitiendome un mayor campo de vision y una pespectiva mas clara de mi acompañante; o calvario, segun mi punto de vista.

Tenía el cabello negro enmarañado y ojos como la tierra húmeda. Pómulos elegantes, una boca llena y largas pestañas. Lucía como un héroe de ficción. Como una especie de prototipo perfecto, ese fue mi primer pensamiento.

Era como esa clase de hombre que una chica de mi edad sueña con conocer. Ese hombre de ensueño que aparece solo en las fantasías más recónditas de toda mujer y que nos garantiza seguridad y amor eterno entre dulces palabras y gestos cariñosos. Era tal y como me lo había imaginado, incluso podría decir que era incluso mejor.

Sin embargo su aspecto exterior distaba mucho de su verdadera personalidad, o al menos eso pude comprobar una vez que él abrió la boca.

-Discúlpeme... milord- murmuré mientras llevaba a cavo un vano intento por cubrir mis partes mas indebidas.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, en una pose típica de cortejo o saludo cortes en la nobleza, y con su mano izquierda hizo una pequeña floritura mientras decía

-Esta disculpada, milady.- sus ojos que hasta ahora habían permanecido clavados en el suelo como parte del protocolo se encontraron con los míos y pude comprobar para mi desgracia y desazón que parecía divertirse con el asunto.

Se regodeaba.

Se burlaba de mí, me dejaba en ridículo a propósito.

- Si os sonrojáis un poco mas milady me temo que no podré distinguir vuestro rostro de vuestro cabello- se burlo incorporándose de nuevo y dando un generoso bocado a su manzana- Sabed que no os favorece demasiado- murmuro como quien dice un secreto – Deberías intentar abochornaros menos, así tal vez algún hombre podría interesarse en vos.

¿Como se atrevía?

Le había pedido disculpas, había obedecido tal y como el deseaba y aun así me humillaba. Hacia realidad el mayor de mis miedos iniciales; que él me viese como una niña, un simple estorbo con el cual debería cargar por el resto de sus días.

Y eso me enfureció. Realmente me irritó.

-¿Como os atrevéis? ¿Quien creéis que sois? ¡Salid inmediatamente de mi dormitorio o me veré obligada a llamar al señor Potter!- le amenace entre gritos y aspavientos.

Ya nada me importaba, la furia me cegaba.

Era demasiado lo que había reprimido a lo largo de los últimos meses y sus comentarios no habían hecho mas que colmar el vaso. Debía desahogarme y él había aparecido justo en el momento apropiado.

Tal era mi furia que no fui consciente de haberme incorporado de la cama, dejando atrás las cobijas y mi protección; pero sobretodo mi vergüenza.

-Yo soy el señor Potter querida- comento mientras dejaba escapar algo similar a un silbido y entrecerraba los ojos- Nada mal para ser una niña, aunque podría mejorar. Espero que aun estés creciendo no deseo tener que habituarme a la escasez de erotismo.- su mirada era claramente de burla pero su voz sonaba seria, casi con desprecio. Como si no desease que estuviese aquí.

Como si me hiciese responsable de nuestro compromiso.

-¡Fuera!- grite con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me dejaba caer al suelo y me cubría el pecho con dificultad debido a las convulsiones que me provocaba el llanto.

Las piernas me hormigueaban, los oídos me pitaban, la cabeza me dolía y el corazón punzaba pidiendo a gritos un poco de atención.

Este sin duda no había sido mi plan original. Esta mañana al despertar mi única preocupación era el hecho de no poder olvidar al señor Potter y ahora, una hora después, irónicamente mi principal y único problema era sacar a su hijo de mi dormitorio y si era posible de mi vida.

El señor Potter había sido olvidado, desplazado a un segundo lugar, y su lugar lo ostentaba ahora un joven de mirada burlesca y sonrisa cínica que me hablaba como un bellaco pero se comportaba como un caballero. Con titulo, si, pero sin decencia.

Sin duda son curiosas las vueltas que da la vida.

_*En realidad Lily Evans tenía 13 años cuando nació Charlie Weasley, por lo tanto en la historia, dado que Lily tiene 15, Charlie debe tener 2 años. Sin embargo e hecho algunos arreglillos por aquí y por aya y ¡tachan! Charlie Weasley tiene 13 años (curiosamente la edad de Lily cuando el nació jeje, ¿casualidad? Tal vez)_

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Lo se, lo se queréis matarme y sabéis que...ya ni os voy a dar excusas para que no lo hagáis. ¡Adelante!. Estáis en todo vuestro derecho de quejaros. Lo mió no ha sido un pequeño retraso pos-exámenes o pre- exámenes, sino un "Señor Retraso" debido a varias circunstancias (entre ellas están por supuesto ciertos exámenes y trabajos kilométricos, turnos de noche imposibles y algún que otro día de vaguedad).**

**Así pues os quiero compensar de cierta manera por lo que he pensado que lo mejor que podía hacer era subir dos capítulos seguidos (si lo se deberían ser unos pocos mas pero mi cabecita no da a mas :P ). Así que he pensado que os daré un día de tegua, hoy subiré el primero y mañana el siguiente( y asi tengo tiempo de corregirlo adecuadamente para que no tenga muchos gazapos - -u )Así que mañana debéis cliquear en el botoncito que reza "Siguiente" y ¡vuala! Un capitulo nuevecito y listo para ser leído.**

**Así que sin más os dejo disfrutar del otro capi. Un beso muy fuerte a todos aquellos que me apoyan con sus comentarios y a los que no pues también.**

**o-o-o-o LA HORA DE LAS RESPUESTAS o-o-o-o**

**Hannah Potter: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que el encuentro entre Lily y James sea de tu agrado. Para serte sincera no sabia muy bien como responderte ya que la pagina de Fanfictions no me permitía responderte por mensaje privado así que pensé en escribirlo aquí, pensado que tal vez lo verías.**

**Nos leemos! ;)**


	8. ¡Lo siento!

Lo siento¡

Se que no tengo perdón divino pero de verdad lo siento, intente subir el capitulo el martes tal y como prometer pero como estaba e la feria del libro en Granada y no tenia internet a mano utilice el móvil para subir el capitulo y no me di cuenta que lo ponía como Doc Manager pero no lo subía a la historia...jaja error mio. Lo se, lo se.

Lo siento me di cuenta esta tarde la subir el siguiente capitulo.

Pero ya esta todo solucionado así que podéis disfrutar de los capítulos 7 y 8 ahora mismo.

¡Que aproveche¡


	9. Capitulo VII

**Vida Concertada**

**VII**

La tranquilidad parecía haber vuelto en parte. Aun se podía escuchar, a veces más claramente que otras, las quejas de la señora Weasley y el murmullo apagado de las voces de los retoños mas jóvenes de la malhumorada señora, los pequeños Bill y Percy que sentados en los últimos peldaños de la escalinata principal comentaban entre risas y algarabías los hechos acontecidos recientemente; pero evitando esos pequeños inconvenientes se podría decir casi a ciencia cierta que la casa de los Potter, esta mañana, era un mar de tranquilidad.

-Aun no comprendo porque lo has hecho. No te eduque durante años para que te convirtieras en un desvergonzado- me riño mi padre mientras, desde su asiento de honor, presidiendo la mesa, me fulminaba con la mirada.

Tal vez me había apresurado un poco al asegurar la tranquilidad de mi hogar en esta fría mañana.

Quizás el mar no era tan sereno como pensaba y la tormenta ya comenzaba a vislumbrarse.

-¿Que esperabas conseguir con tu comportamiento indecoroso?- inquirió mientras entrelazaba sus manos delante de su rostro en un vago intento por aparentar serenidad.

-Yo no lo considero indecoroso- comente mientras, tranquilamente, engullía una rebanada de pan con mantequilla- Solo necesario.

Mis palabras no parecen ser las correctas pues el rostro de mi padre se torna de un entretenido, aunque seguramente nada saludable, tono cerúleo.

- James Potter ¡¿Como te atreves?- grita golpeando la superficie de la mesa con ambas manos.

Intento disimular lo mejor posible mi pequeña sonrisa pero nunca fui buen actor así que opto por toser un poco, y ocultar con esa excusa, mis labios con mi copa.

Sin embargo mi padre me conoce demasiado bien, son demasiados los años que hemos vivido juntos y muy pocos los secretos que nos ocultamos, y en seguida sabe de mi artimaña.

-¡Al menos da una excusa, intenta defender tus acciones por estupidas que sean!- dice mientras intenta controlar su tono de voz.

Lo cierto es que no se porque lo hace, al fin y al cavo a estas alturas todo el personal debe conocer ya la historia. Es lo bueno de vivir con tan poco servicio, acaban cogiendo tanta confianza que llegan incluso a pensar que forman parte de tu familia y se toman libertades; tales como reñirte o espiar tus conversaciones...aunque pensándolo mas detenidamente esto ultimo lo hacen tengan confianza o no. Al fin y al cavo son humanos y la curiosidad es una de nuestras peores debilidades.

O eso dicen.

- Dame una razón para no golpearte en este mismo momento- dice algo más calmado mientras acaricia el mango de su bastón, su amigo inseparable desde hace cinco años y no precisamente por motivos de elegancia o vestimenta.- Solo te pido una razón, solo eso. Y seré capaz de volver a mirar a la cara a esa muchacha.

Esta vez no intento ocultar mi sonrisa, es mas me atrevo a reír abiertamente.

Me reclino en mi asiento y dejo caer mis cubiertos, que provocan un tintineo al chocar contra el plato aun medio lleno.

Mi padre frunce el ceño aun mas y algunas arruguitas desconocidas para mi hacen acto de presencia. Ha envejecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi, hará ya tres años, pero su humor sigue siendo el mismo. El de un viejo lobo de mar con dolor de huesos, nada ha cambiado en eso.

-Te gustaría ver mas que su cara no es cierto padre- comento en apenas un murmullo tras pederme brevemente en mis recuerdos. En aquella fatídica noche de hace tres años cuando decidí dejarlo todo atrás y no volver. – Quizás tenías la esperanza de que no volviese o que la misiva se extraviase y así tú podrías ocupar mi lugar. – me aventure.

No era la furia quien dirigía mis palabras, pues esta la había experimentado demasiadas veces y sabia distinguirla. Tampoco era miedo pues nunca me permitía acobardarme, y mucho menos eran celos. ¿Como podrían serlos? No deseba este matrimonio. Y mi disgusto era bien sabido por mis conocidos y no tan conocidos.

¡Dios mió! Si incluso conspiraba contra mi propia prometida.

No deseaba su muerte pero si, tal vez, un pequeño accidente.

Y no es que fuera un mal hombre o un asesino, aunque esto último aun estaba en juicio, simplemente era que este matrimonio al igual que la dama en cuestión no era de mi agrado. Y no es que pusiese en duda que la joven fuese a mejorar con los años su aspecto y modales, que lo dudaba, si no que simplemente yo no estaba hecho para esto.

El amor y yo no éramos compatibles.

Fui criado entre hombres y por un hombre, la palabra "mujer" llego a mis oídos a la tierna edad de trece años y no precisamente acompañada de la palabra "dama" si no a la de "ramera o golfa".

Siempre me he considerado un espíritu libre, no soporto las ataduras que la nobleza supone y mucho menos las mascaras de falsa gratitud y dulzura que las mujeres de cierta... como llamarlo, ¿clase? si tal vez esa sea la palabra, pues bien como decía no soporto los falsedades y mascaras que las mujeres de clases mas altas o similares a la mía suelen llevar puesta durante toda su vida. Porque esa es la realidad.

He conocido a muchas mujeres, pertenecientes a familias con cierto poder económico y otras tan pobres como ratas, pero todas me han resultando iguales; falsas, manipuladoras y unas empedernidas caprichosas cuyo único objetivo es cazar un buen partido para después amargarle la existencia.

Esa es la cruda realidad o al menos así la veo yo a través de mis ojos.

-James- mi padre ya no grita y su entrecejo ya no esta fruncido. Mis palabras han surtido el efecto que deseaba, le han herido.- Eso es...

-Vamos padre, seamos sinceros por una vez- le interrumpo- Y no me refiero a que me cuentes tus pequeñas aventurillas o las ultimas refriegas que hayas llevado a cabo en el club en los últimos años- los ojos de mi padre me sostienen la mirada .Castaño y castaño. Nos parecemos demasiado, muy a mi pesar. –Yo deseo conocer otros hechos.- mi sonrisa juguetona desaparece y tras ella los últimos vestigios de inocencia que mi rostro aun pueda conservar.

Porque mi padre ha podido cambiar en estos últimos años, pero yo también.

Ya no soy aquel joven de diecisiete años demasiado incrédulo como para no ver la verdad aunque esta se presente enfrente de él.

-Ya no soy un niño- le recuerdo- no puedes engañarme con dulces palabras o historias ficticias. Soy adulto y uno muy astuto por lo que cuentan- me atrevo a agregar mientras desordeno mi cabello aun sin peinar-Quiero la verdad...y haré cualquier cosa con tal de obtenerla- le advierto.- Incluso oponerme a la unión con esa...- giro mi mano de manera circular intentando encontrar un termino adecuado para la dama en cuestión.-...niña. Y sabes tan bien como yo que cuando deseo algo nunca paro hasta obtenerlo, aunque en el camino tenga que pisotear a alguien para alcanzar mi meta.

Él gurda silencio. Sabe que mis amenazas no son de cartón, que tengo el coraje suficiente para llevarlas a cabo; este él a favor o no.

-Te escucho-dice al fin tras varios minutos, eternos a mi parecer, en silencio-¿Que deseas saber?- inquiere frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

Mil una preguntas se amontonaba en mi garganta listas para salir pero ninguna es formulada por mis labios. No lo permito. Debo meditar bien mis palabras, medirlas con exactitud para poder conseguir aquello que deseo sin perder yo algo a cambio.

-¿Porque ahora?- la primera cuestión sale disparada, sin piedad. Y aunque parece carente de sentido mi padre la comprende al instante.

Mis ojos no pierden de vista su rostro en busca de alguna señal, por mínima que sea, de que miente o esconde algo.

Por su parte mi padre parece meditar su respuesta, él tampoco desea arriesgar al igual que yo.

-Me hago viejo y necesito que mi heredero tomo el control- su tono era sereno y su mirada reservada pero sin embargo sus manos lo delataban. Temblaban, levemente pero temblaban y solo había un significado para ese acto...mentía- Ya no soy un chaval, tu mismo lo sabes. Mi pierna no mejora y cada vez tengo que depender más de este infernal bastón, hasta la más mínima actividad es agotador y la vida en sociedad me abruma demasiado, siempre lo ha hecho y tú lo sabes...

-Mientes- le interrumpo.

No deseo conocer sus malestares y mucho menos hacer el paripe de hijo responsable que cuida de su pobre padre enfermo.

Ese estilo nunca fue para mí.

-Creí haber dejado claro que quería la verdad. No quiero mas excusas- le advertí- Lo intentaremos una ultima vez, ¿Porque ahora, padre? ¿Porque no te has puesto en contacto conmigo hasta ahora? ¿Y que significa todo este teatro del compromiso?

Mi padre baja la mirada y se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo, la nuez de su garganta se mueve levemente, ha tragado saliva. Esta nervioso y eso indica, a mi parecer, que en esta ocasión dirá la verdad o al menos parte de ella.

-Hace un año John Longbottom vino a verme- comenzó en apenas un murmullo, con tono grave y sin levantar su mirada de sus manos- Decía tener información que me concernía- hizo una pequeña pausa para alzar la mirada y darme una ojeada con miedo, con decepción- Según algunas de sus fuentes habías sido visto abordo de un navío que responde al nombre de "El Merodeador" – en esta ocasión fueron mis manos las que comenzaron a sudar, pero no me permití derrumbarme. No debía dar signos de debilidad- De acuerdo a esas fuentes dicho navío constaba de una reputación más que dudable.

No pude evitar sonreír y ese pequeño acto alerto a mi padre quien silencio sus labios al momento.

-Crees las habladurías de un viejo lobo de mar antes que a tu propio hijo- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación y tras ella no pude mas que ampliar mi sonrisa- Padre tu mismo eras testigo de mis negocios, las cuentas llegaban a ti junto el dinero todos los meses. Sabes perfectamente que durante estos últimos tres años he estado trabajando como comerciante a través de las...

-¿Quien miente ahora James?- me interrumpió- Te agradecería que no me tomaras por un viejo ingenuo, porque tal vez sea viejo pero no ingenuo. Las noticias de John eran ciertas y lo se. Porque hijo pude que tú seas discreto pero tu querido amigo el señor Black no, os hice seguir la pista desde el mismo momento en el que fui consciente de que tu barco no era tan respetable como tú me pretendías hacer creer - ahora era yo el que presentaba signos obvios de nerviosismo.

Me había creído mejor que el maestro sin embargo había descubierto, a mi pesar, que el maestro aun permanecía en forma.

-¿Cuando lo supiste?- inquirí ya no tan divertido.

-Poco después de la visita de John - contesto- Al principio no tome en cuenta sus palabras y quise creer que, tal y como John creía, todo era un gran malentendido. Pero tras varias semanas no pude aguardar más y cuando quise darme cuenta ya le había escrito una carta a mi viejo amigo Albus, rogándole que descubriese la verdad por mí. El no opuso inconveniente y partió en cuanto le fue posible, tres meses mas tarde confirmo mis peores temores. Mi hijo no era más que un sucio y vil bellaco- concluyo.

-¡No soy un asesino!- grite golpeando la mesa y arrepintiéndome al instante de haberlo hecho- No soy tal cosa.- repetí, más para mi mismo que para mi padre- Tal vez deberías confiar mas en tu hijo y no tanto en ese viejo amigo, cuyo pasado si esta mas relacionado con asesinatos y saqueos de lo que esta el mió.

En esta ocasión mis palabras no parecieron alterar a mi padre pues se limito a sonreír, hacer crujir sus nudillos como si de un campesino se tratase y después llevarse su copa de vino a los labios. Pues hacia demasiados años que no conseguía mantenerse sobrio, tantos que ya no se consideraba realmente ebrio; su condición era permanente desde el día en el cual mi madre falleció. Así pues yo nunca lo había conocido sobrio, o al menos no del todo.

-¿Insinúas algo James?- inquirió alzando su ceja derecha y dejando su copa descansas sobre la palma de su mano.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que insinuó, padre.- las miles de preguntas que tanto trabajo me había costado contener habían sido olvidadas al igual que el motivo real por el cual me habían cito esta mañana en el comedor. La joven que aun aguarda en su dormitorio, seguramente llorando y maldiciéndome, ha sido olvidada por el momento. Al igual que mis actos, que según algunas lenguas pueden ser calificados de impropios.- Tu querido amigo me condena ¿porque? ¿Por pretender ser un pirata?- inquirí sin poder evitar sonreír- No lo niego, quisiera serlo pero no lo soy. Y nunca lo seré. Algo que no puedo decir de ti y tu amiguito. ¿No es así, padre?

El se lleva la copa de nuevo a los labios y tras beberse su contenido y dejarla sobre la mesa se relame los labios, saboreando el último rastro del dulce alcohol.

-El pasado, pasado es James. Creí que ese asunto ya había sido zanjado hace tres años- dijo sin borrar sus sonrisa en ningún momento- ¿Aun me guardas rencor por lo que fui o hice?

-No.- ni siquiera pienso la respuesta pues se que si la medito, auque tan solo sea un segundo no seré capaz de contestarle- Solamente deseaba conocer los motivos que te llevaron a ser lo que fuiste.-explique- Por eso contrate a Black, fue fácil, el imbecil se vende barato.

Mi padre deja de sonreír. Parece que mi pequeña historia comienza a cobrar veracidad ante él. Un error por su parte y un punto a favor para mí.

-Solamente le pague una suma, mas que razonable, por permanecer un día en su barco "poco respetable"- ironicé- Sin embargo no me vi envuelto en nada que él o su tripulación hayan o estén haciendo en este momento...

-¿Eso incluye el supuesto secuestro de tu prometida?- inquiere en apenas un murmullo.

-¿Como...

-Albus es muy eficaz, quien diría que a su edad seria tan hábil como en su juventud. Incluso me atrevería a asegurar que es más hábil que antes.- comenta- Ya te advertí, al comienzo de nuestra pequeña charla, de que no soy ningún viejo ingenuo así que no me trates como tal.

¿Como había sucedido?

¿Cuando se habían girado las tornas? ¿Cunado era yo el cazado en vez del cazador?

¿Y desde cuando había vuelto a ser aquel chiquillo asustadizo y dependiente que era descubierto en falta por su progenitor?

¿Cunado había retrocedido el tiempo y como?

Sea como fuese solo deseo una cosa...que pare. Que retroceda si lo desea pero lo necesario para retomar esta conversación y no comportarme como un niño inexperto que no sabe guardar un secreto.

-Informaras a tus compañeros de que los planes han cambiado, les dirás que deseas contraer matrimonio con la dama que debían secuestrar y que ya no es necesario que permanezcan por mas tiempo en Londres.- ordeno mientras se incorporaba con dificultad de su silla ayudándose de su bastón- Les dirás que deseas retirarte, vivir una vida familiar lejos del peligro; invéntate lo que quieras pero haz que se marchen.- se detuvo junto a mi y poso su mano sobre mi hombro, apretando levemente- Si no han partido en apenas dos días daré parte a las autoridades y serán ejecutados- me amenazo.-¿Quedo claro?

Y sin más aflojo su agarre y comenzó su caminar rumbo a la salida. Y yo, como si aun fuese ese crió de diez años incapaz de plantar cara a su padre no pude mas que permanecer callado, apretar los puños y morderme la lengua hasta que sentí el sabor metalizado de la sangre en el paladar.

Había sido un estupido al creer que podría volver y interpretar mi papel sin que nadie se percatase de nada; debería haber sabido que él lo descubriría. Pero ahora...

-Y James,- gire levemente el rostro hacia la puerta donde mi padre se había detenido- quien crea que seas astuto se equivoca, aun sigues siendo un ingenuo- concluyo regalándome una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta tras él.

...ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar mis errores. Solo me quedaba una opción, obedecer, pero...en parte.

-Tal vez no sea tan astuto como vos padre pero tampoco soy un estupido- murmure.

**Hola, holita¡**

**¿Que tal? ¿Que os aprecio?**

**Nadie se imaginaba que el viejo Potter podría ser tan listo o retorcido en todo caso y que me decís de las nuevas semi-apariciones, poco a poco todos los personajes van saliendo a escena.**

**Bien espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, he intentado seguir algunos consejos que vosotros me habéis dado y espero que el resultado sea bueno. Aunque eso dejare que vosotros lo juzguéis.**

**Besos, paz y amor¡ :)**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Capitulo VIII

**Vida Concertada**

**VIII**

_Jueves _

_14 /Junio/1656_

Bajo la mirada hacia mis zapatos, observando como una fina capa de arenilla compuesta por fango y mugre se asienta sobre el gastado cuero.

Se escucha de fondo el sonido de las gaviotas y los gritos de los marinos, que entre esfuerzos y maldiciones se encargan de subir a bordo de sus barcos los últimos vivieres necesarios antes de la partida.

Se pude ver como críos harapientos corren por la mugrienta calle de piedra y fango, buscando una buena presa a la cual desplumar. Son, como a mi me gusta llamarlos, el futuro de nuestra profesión.

Sonrió antes mis propios pensamientos y dos mujeres, maduras y demasiado descubiertas para poder considerarlas puras y decentes, me devuelven al sonrisa de forma coqueta. Alentadora.

Yo intento ignorarlas pues mi objetivo en este momento no es el de saciar mi placer, quizás mas tarde pero no ahora.

Vislumbró a lo lejos el letrero maltrecho de la taberna que James y yo visitamos la noche que desembarcamos. Tal y como le prometí no e vuelto a pisar el local, ni siquiera el puerto; pero ahora es distinto. Las circunstancias lo son.

Me ciño la capucha de mi capa y agacho la cabeza, intento pasar inadvertido y camino a paso raudo hacia la puerta de madera carcomida por las termitas. Al llegar la abro de un empujón causando el silencio inmediato en los ocupantes del mugriento aunque concurrido antro. Tras algunas miradas curiosas y algún que otro escupitinajo y maldiciones al aire la taberna vuelve a cobrar vida y yo prosigo mi camino.

Esquivando como puedo a las rameras y algún que otro borracho llego hasta la barra tras la cual se encuentra mi objetivo.

-Bonita noche, ¿No cree?- pregunto mientras dejo resbalar por mis dedos dos monedas de oro.

El tabernero mi mira suspicaz, sus ojos azules son muy similares a los del anciano que esta mañana me asalto en mi propio barco. Pero como no iban a ser similares sus ojos, ¡eran hermanos!

¿Que como lo se? Bueno digamos que yo también dispongo de fuentes, y muy fiables.

-¿Que desea?- inquiere de mala gana mientras finge limpiar una jarra con un trapo mugriento.

Yo sonrió bajo mi capucha y dejo resbalar otra moneda de oro al mismo tiempo que mi puñal favorito, de empuñadura de oro con incrustaciones en rubíes. Toda una joya, rápida y mortal.

-Información.

Sus ojos me examinan durante unos minutos, como evaluando mi peligro, finalmente decide fiarse y con un gesto brusco de la cabeza me indica que lo siga.

Obedezco y tras recoger las tres monedas de oro y ocultar debidamente el puñal sigo sus pasos hasta perderme tras la barra, en una pequeña bodega. Tan estrecha que incluso las ratas que allí habitan tienen que salir para que nosotros entremos.

El sitio esta en penumbras y el posadero debe encender una vela que sostiene cerca del rostro acentuando sus facciones.

-Primero da la cara- ordena mientras saca un pequeño revólver de entre los pliegues de su camisa mugrienta y me apunta justo a la cabeza, entre los ojos. Sabe los que hace, pero sin embargo no parece tomarme enserio y ese es su primer error.- Se quien sois, me advirtieron de vuestra posible llegada.

No parece muy contento de verme aunque a su favor diré que yo tampoco de verlo a él.

-Me temo querido amigo que aquí las ordenes las doy yo- digo mientras con un rápido movimiento aprendido en mis años de ladronzuelo, retengo su cuello con mi antebrazo y apoyo la hoja de mi puñal, fría y certera, sobre su yugular.- ¿Quedo claro?

-Como el agua- responde tras dejar caer su revólver y casi la vela.

Eso me gusta más.

Y se lo hago saber aflojando el agarre pero sin soltarlo del todo.

-¿Sabes quien soy?- pregunto mientras mi vista recorre la estrecha bodega en busca de algún peligro o indicio de una posible trampa.

-Por supuesto, eres Sirius Black. Tu cabeza vale más de mil monedas de oro- se apresura a contestar con voz áspera.

Sonrió divertido ante sus palabras.

Ese viejo de ojos azules sabe como hacer su trabajo, James tenía razón, tendré que andar con pies de plomo.

-En realidad son dos mil monedas de oro- aclaro de forma cínica- la cifra aumento hace dos semanas. Deberías prevenir a tu querido hermanito de que sus fuentes no están actualizadas- me burlo.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunta con un gruñido mientras intenta librarse de mi brazo.

-Primero que dejes de recocerte, no es por nada pero no me gustan los de tu tipo. Las prefiero mujeres y con generosas curvas- digo mientras presiono un poco mas el puñal y la hoja de este se mancha con algunas gotas de su sangre.- Y segundo, como ya le dije, deseo información. Y voz querido amigo me la proporcionareis, por la buenas o por las malas- giro levemente la hoja del cuchillo y esta se mancha un poco mas.- ¿Entendido?

El tabernero no responde y yo lo tomo como una afirmación.

Vuelvo a hacer un barrido visual de la pequeña bodega en busca de posibles curiosos y después de cerciorarme de que estamos solos, exceptuando claro esta a las ratas y una cabra que esta atada en la puerta, me dispongo a poner en palabras mis incertidumbres o mejor dicho mi incertidumbre.

-¿Cuando se realizara el enlace entre conde de Gryffindor y su prometida?- pregunto con rapidez pues no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Pronto notaran la ausencia del posadero y entonces yo me veré en serios problemas.

-Me temo que no puedo responderle- contesta y yo aprieto un poco más el puñal.

-¿Estas seguro? Te advierto que puedo ser muy persuasivo- le amenazo.

-Seguro señor, no puedo deciros la fecha de la futura unión pues nadie la conoce- se apresura a contestar- El conde la ha mantenido a buen recaudo para evitar posibles altercados.

Dejo escapar una carcajada que retumba en la pequeña bodega y asusta a la cabra, que por unos instantes deja de roer la cuerda que la mantiene prisionera.

-¿El conde, decís? ¿Aquien pretendéis engallar amigo?- mi tono de voz ya no es jovial y mi presa parece notarlo pues noto como su respiración se acelera.- Un pajarito me ha contado que vos conocéis bastante bien al conde de Gryffindor, y no me refiero al heredero del titulo. ¿No es así Aberforth?

Puedo notar como su cuerpo se torna rígido.

Perfecto. Todo va a pedir de boca.

-Tal vez no me conozcáis tan bien amigo, o al menos no tan bien como yo os conozco a vos- murmuro cerca de su oído derecho- Lo se todo sobre tus pequeñas aventurillas junto a tu hermano y el actual conde. Tengo tanta información que incluso podría hacer que os ahorcasen...

-No podríais- me contradice.- Si nos acusáis os delataríais a vos mismo y tal vez nuestros crímenes aun se recuerden pero los vuestro aun están frescos en la historia.- su tono es burlón.- Solo os condenaríais a la horca.

Sin duda piensa que no tiene nada que temer, que con su argumento me a acorralado. Que equivocado esta.

-¿Quien os a dichoque os delataria yo?- puedoe scuchar como barbucea algo sin sentido, seguramente alguna blasfemia- Dispongo de siervos leales que harian ese pequeño trabajito para mi sin epnsarlo dos veces. Al fin y al cabo soy un hombre muy... poderoso.

Se escucha el sonido tipico del cristal al romperse y alguans maldiciones de fondo, provenir de la taberna. eso solo puede significar una cosa, mi tiempo se ha agotado.

-Me temo amigo que muy a mi pesar devo dejar nuestro jueguecito, asi que responded a mi pregunta. o me vere en la desagradable obligacion d edesollaros en este msimo momento enfrente de vuestra amada...mmm...¿cabra?- no puedo evitar sonreir- Por dios amigo, rgentas una taberna de rameras y aun asi tienes como mascota una cabra. Eres my estraño- me burlo mientras ago presion sobre su yugular, cortando parcialmente el suministro de aire a sus pulmones.- Mi respuesta, profavor.

Él no contesta, se limita a mirar hacia la puerta o quizas hacia su cabra. Nunca lo sabre.

Pasan los segundos, despues los minutos y su rsotor se va tornando de un tono azulado apra nada saludable.

Como no responda pronto morira y yo me tendre que tomar la molestia de seguir buscando alguien que me pueda servir de informador.

-Ma...maña...mañana- boquea con voz ronca cuandon yo ya habai perdido toda esperanza de que cantara. Inmediatamente retiro mi brazo y lo dejo libre, eso si antes le doy una buena patada a su revólver. Alejandolo lo suficiente de él- Mañana a las tres.- contesta entre tos y tos.

Y yo me doy por servido.

Sonrio triunfal y de un solo movimiento rozo la punta de mi puñal con su brazo izquierod, provocandole un corte no demasiado profundo epro ideal apra permitirme darme a la fuga.

-Recordad- le advierto antes de huir- Esto debe ser nuestro pequeño secretito. Si el conde o vuestro hermano, o alguien mas, sabe de esta conversación no me quedara más remedio que matarle.

-¿Porque no lo hace ahora?- inquiere mientras intenta detener la sangre que ya baña gran parte de su brazo.- ¿Porque me deja con vida?

-Llámelo intuición si lo desea pero tengo al certeza de que vos me seréis de utilidad mas tarde y no desearía lamentarme por vuestra perdida cuando llegue el momento- respondí.

Y sin más salí corriendo, sosteniendo la capucha de mi capa para no rebelar mi rostro.

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me dieron, que es bastante, y no pare hasta llegar al mismo borde del embarcadero número 4, el mas pequeño. Destinado a barcas de pesca y pequeños botes.

Allí escondido entre unas viejas redes de pesca se encontraba mi bote.

De un salto subí al bote justo en el mismo momento en el que un guardia pasaba haciendo su ronda o quizás, tal vez, solamente pasaba por allí en busca de diversión.

-Otra noche será amiguito- me consuelo a mi mismo mientras corto la amarra con mi puñal y arrojo las redes al agua- Todo sea por Cornamenta.

Y comienzo a remar. En la oscuridad de la noche, solo pero no desanimado pues e obtenido la información que deseaba. Y pronto todo volvería a ser como tenia que haber sido desde el principio.

**Hola a todos¡**

**¿Que tal va todo? Espero que a las mil maravillas, disfrutando del puente y quien no lo tenga pues que se consuele pensando que mañana es festivo. (o al menos en mi ciudad si jeje)**

**Bien aquí tenéis un mini capitulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Sirius. Tal vez algunas partes no queden muy claras pero todo tiene su porque. Veréis esta escena, la que narra el capitulo, vendría siendo una semana después deque Charlus amenazara a James (capitulo 7). Y ahora diréis ¿y porque lo pones así o porque nos lo dices? Pues para evitar confusiones ya que el capitulo 9 comenzara justo después de la conversación de James con su padre y tengo previsto que acabe justo cuando comienza este capitulo.**

**Es un lío lo se, ni yo misma me aclaro. Pero cuando lo leáis ya veréis como os aclaráis.**

**Bueno espero que os aya gustado, nos leemos, no se cuando aunque espero que pronto.**

**Paz y amor¡ ;)**


	11. Capitulo IX

**N/A: Cambios de escenas y por tanto de narración de personajes: …**

**Lo que esta escrito en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Vida Concertada**

**IX**

_Jueves _

_7 /Junio/1656_

Estaba de pie frente a la chimenea francesa que desempeñaba el papel de caldear mi dormitorio, con una copa de brandy en una mano y una carta recién escrita en la otra.

Nunca había sido partidario de emborracharme a primera hora de la tarde, sin embargo hoy era una excepción. La situación actual justificaba una posible borrachera e incluso varias; todo fuese para conseguir apaciguar mis ánimos. Por conseguir el fin de calmarme, o por lo menos para quitarme de la cabeza el torbellino de malos recuerdos que mi regreso y el recuentro con mi padre habían traído consigo.

Tan solo deseaba algo de sosiego.

No pecaba por ello, aunque tampoco me importaba mucho si así era; pues mi alma no se vería corrompida por este simple pecado, no al menos después de todos los que ya había cometido a lo largo de mi existencia.

Mire, sin mirar, la danza de las llamas, como si estas tuviesen el poder de hipnotizarme. Alejarme de mis propias aberraciones.

¡Ojala!

Así podría aliviar mi mente, llevarla lejos de mis demonios, de aquella noche de hará tres años donde todo comenzó. El día en el cual James Potter murió y de cuyas cenizas renací yo.

"_Dolor._

_Era lo único de lo cual era capaz de ser conciente._

_Sentía el dolor típico de la humillación, del ridículo, en mi ego y también, como no, podía sentir el dolor físico. Que aunque mayor que el primero sabia a ciencia cierta que pasaría antes. Pero no por ello me resultaba más llevadero._

_Escupí una vez mas al suelo en un intento por enjuagarme mi propia boca y eliminar así el sabor metálico de la sangre. El acto, no hay ni que decir, incomodaba más que el simple hecho de notar la sangre correr libre entre mis encías, sin embargo no pude evitarlo. Fue inconsciente. Un acto del cual aunque me arrepintiese, no podía evitarlo._

_El frió de la noche golpeaba mi rostro maltrecho aliviando ligeramente la quemazón de mi labio superior, el cual juraría ante el mismo diablo estaba partido._

_-Hay que admitir que ese escocés tiene un buen gancho de derecha- murmure mientras daba algunas cabaladas, debido seguramente al mas que dudable origen de aquel __whisky_ _que el mencionado escocés me había servido de tan mala fe- Para ser tan pequeñín es rápido- maldije escupiendo una vez mas y calumniando en mi fuero interno nadas mas hacerlo._

_Seguramente, pensé, si algunos de nuestros "respetados vecinos" me viesen en este estado tan lamentable se replantearían el hecho de intentar emparejarme con algunas de sus hijas, solteronas, chillonas y mimadas._

_Deje escapar una risita y al segundo me arrepentí. No era el mejor momento para sonreír._

_Aunque había que reconocer que el hecho de poder ser librado de todas aquellas viejas maniacas que aseguraban ser ladys y que en realidad se comportaban como campesinas en un mercado, comparando y probando cual de las presas o mozos casaderos era de la mejor calidad; era un alivio del cual no quería ser privado._

_Aun con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro alce el rostro hacia el frente topándome con la imponente imagen de mi hogar._

_Sombreada por los árboles que la rodeaba y en cierta forma nos proporcionaban intimidad, la mansión de la familia Gryffindor era toda una reliquia de los viejos tiempos. Un buen ejemplo de la opulencia y estatus del cual habían gozado la familia, y el titulo, en sus mejores años._

_Con sus dos pisos de altura y su fachada blanca inmaculada parecía un fantasma que aguardaba en la noche a su próxima victima. _

_En el exterior dominaba la simpleza; amplios jardines, un pequeño lago no muy lejano a los establos e invernaderos y cientos de arboles que nos proporcionaban la privacidad y también, todo deba decirse, libertad para hacer aquello que nosotros viésemos mas oportuno sin tener que rendir cuentas ante la sociedad._

_Un pequeño paraíso que se transformaba en un palacio nada mas traspasar sus pesadas puertas, pues la opulencia y la huella de los años y con ellos el linaje, habían quedado grabados en cada centímetro de la grandiosa mansión._

_Aquel era mi hogar._

_Otra risita tonta acompaño mis pensamientos y mi mano derecha viajo inmediatamente después a mis labios limpiando así con el puño de mi camisa blanca la sangre que derrababa la herida que aquel maldito escocés tan acertadamente me había provocado._

_¿Y porque? ¡Por un simple malentendido!_

_Porque todo había sido eso, un malentendido. ¿Quien se hubiese imaginado que aquella señorita tan cariñosa ya tenía un hombre con quien ser cariñosa y encima dicho hombre tenía un genio que hacia gala a su nacionalidad?_

_Volví a tocarme con la punta de los dedos el labio superior en recuerdo de aquella absurda pelea y no pude más que fruncir el ceño debido al dolor. No estaba acostumbrado a él. No mentiré._

_Me había criado entre algodones, nunca había tenido la necesidad y mucho menos las ganas de aprender lo que algunos llamaban el noble arte de la lucha, yo prefería entretenerme en otro asuntos mas prioritarios, o al menos a mi parecer, tales como las mujeres, el alcohol y las fiestas. ¡Algo mucho más productivo si querían conocer mi opinión!_

_Pero no piensen por ello que era un simple haragán pues también contribuía en mi hogar y mis dotes no se limitaban simplemente a los "perversiones típicas de calaveras" como bien les gustaba recordarme las damas del lugar._

_También disfrutaba de la equitación, la caza y la natación. Actividad, debo admitir, que no se me daba nada mal. Sin ánimo de adularme, claro esta._

_Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la puerta principal de la mansión, entre estupideces y pensamientos incoherentes, y con más fallos que aciertos había conseguido abrir la puerta sin ser detectado. ¡Toda una proeza!_

_Así pues me disponía a subir al piso superior, mas concretamente a mi alcoba para así poder dormir la borrachera, cuando los escuche. Dos voces, susurrantes, culpables._

_Provenían del pequeño recibidor del cual costaba la casa, donde solíamos recibir a las visitas con menor importancia o de las que deseábamos librarnos lo antes posible._

_Mi curiosidad, un defecto que siempre me acompaño desde mi más tierna infancia, no tardo en hacer acto de presencia y para cuando fui consciente de lo que hacia ya había llegado, entre cambaladas y maldiciones a media voz, hasta las puertas de aquel pequeño salón._

_Estas como era de esperar no estaban abiertas para mí, pero no por ello me detuve. Al fin y al cavo, aunque no fuese más que un holgazán según las malas lenguas, seguía siendo un joven de diecisiete años, astuto y con bastante experiencia en salir y entrar en habitaciones ajenas, generalmente de damas. Sea aclarado todo._

_Así pues con sigilo, o esforzándome por ser sigiloso pues con la cantidad de alcohol que corría por mis venas me era casi imposible moverme con gracia, gire la perilla de una de las hojas de la puerta y la empuje algunos centímetros hacia el interior. Lo suficiente como para que un dedo mió pásese pero no la mano entera. Lo justo para escuchar y ver._

_Y así hice._

_Con la torpeza que llevaba caracterizándome toda la noche me deje caer en el frió suelo y apoye mi cabeza despeinada y algo polvorienta, deba decirse todo, sobre la otra hoja de la puerta, la cual si permanecía cerrada._

_Gire levemente mi rostro hacia la luz proveniente del interior de la estancia y agudice el oído a la esperar de escuchar algunas de las absurdas charlas de mi padre con el señor Longbottom y así cerciorarme de que nada grave pasaba y poder subir a mi alcoba a conciliar el tan ansiado sueño...sin embargo la voz que respondía las demandas de mi padre no era la del señor Longbottom y mucho menos la de alguna dama que había preferido pasar la noche en compañía de mi padre. Era una voz masculina, pausada, con esa nota típica de quien tiene experiencia en el arte de hablar. Con labia._

_-Te recuerdo Charlus que fuiste tu quien decidió seguir adelante con el plan, sin importar los inconvenientes- le acuso aquella voz, cuyo dueño no podía ver pues permanecía de espaldas a mi sentado en una butaca de respaldo alto._

_Mi padre, al cual si podía ver con claridad pues caminaba de una lado hacia otro delante de su visitante, parecía nervioso y se retorcía las manos en un gesto que yo conocía demasiado bien._

_-Lo se..._

_-En ese caso, ¿porque te niegas a ayudarnos?- inquirió la voz con cierto tono de hostilidad, mínimo pero existente.- Aberforth y yo te apoyamos hace diecinueve años cuando decidiste separarte de Tom y el resto de la tripulación.- mi padre acelero su paso, temeroso.- Te apoyamos arriesgando nuestras propias vidas y nuestra parte del botín; y aun así ahora tu nos niegas tu ayuda._

_-No es tan sencillo Albus, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo- respondió mi padre, con lo que pude detectar como un tono de fastidio.-Las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado.- se defendió alzando los brazos al cielo como queriendo abarcar todo lo que aquella pequeña, pero bien decorada habitación tenia.- Y tu también as cambiado. Ya no somos jóvenes y lo sabes. ¡Por el amor divino! ¿Con cuanto años cuentas ya, cuarenta y ocho o cincuenta?- inquirió mi padre._

_-Cuarenta y cinco- contesto la voz algo ofendida- Y tu cuarenta y uno al igual que mi hermano y sin embargo no os veo más ancianos que yo.- le acuso._

_-Hay no es donde yo quería llegar Albus- protesto mi padre parando en seco su caminar y deteniéndose así junto enfrente de su acompañante.- Lo que quería hacerte ver no era ese hecho.- aclaro- Tan solo quiero que te des cuenta de que las cosas no son como hace diecinueve años, yo tengo una familia, un titulo, una reputación que mantener y tu deberías aspirar a lo mismo._

_Una suave risa, que provocaba escalofríos, acompaño a las últimas palabras de mi padre._

_-¿Me intentas decir que nos niegas tu ayuda por el simple hecho de no perder todo aquello que esta misma mentira te proporciono?- inquirió subiendo levemente el tono de voz.- Eso es algo cínico, ¿no crees Charlus?_

_Mi padre no contesto, permaneció allí de pie contemplando a su acompañante con los ojos entornados y los labios fruncidos._

_-Por que la verdad es esa, tu no tendría nada de esto- alzo los brazos como minutos antes había hecho mi padre, abarcando así todo la habitación.- Si no fuese por nosotros. ¿O debo recordarte quien fue el que te lanzo a aquella ingenua mujercita a tus brazos? ¿Quien limpio el camino para ti? ¿Quien se libro del único estorbo que te separaba de lo que hoy en día es tuyo por el simple hecho de haber engañado a una pobre chiquilla destrozada por el dolor?_

_La borrachera se iba esfumando a la misma velocidad que las palabras de aquel desconocido iban tomando nitidez en mi mente._

_Y tenia que reconocer que la conclusión a la cual estaba llegando me resultaba repugnante e inverosímil a igual manera._

_-No metas a Dorea en esto- amenazo mi padre._

_-Yo no la involucre Charlus, recuerda que fuiste tu quien lo planeo todo desde el principio. Tú y únicamente tú planeaste el golpe de la familia Gryffindor.- Aquel sujeto se levanto revelándome una imagen mas clara de su apariencia o al menos de su espalda._

_Ancha, musculosa, cubierta con ropa sucia y típica de marinos. De cabellos pelirrojos cubiertos apenas por algunas canas._

_Nada en el parecía amenazante a sin prevista sin embargo no pude evitar une escalofrió que nada tuvo que ver con el frió del suelo o la baja temperatura de aquella casa tan grande._

_-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte!- protesto mi padre dando un golpe seco sobre la pared que se encontraba tras él- ¡No fue culpa mía que el parto se complicase!- mas que aclaraciones o quejas sus palabras parecían meras excusas de un niño asustado._

_-Es cierto, hay que admitir que nada tuviste que ver en la muerte de ella.- le dio la razón consiguiendo así que mi padre se relajase durante unos segundo- Sin embargo si cometiste un fallo imperdonable con esa mujer- su tono de voz era duro, como si le recriminase algo.- Te encaprichaste de ella y olvidaste tu verdadero propósito. Nuestro propósito, el que nos proporcionaría la riqueza que siempre no se había sido negada._

_-¡Yo ya dispongo de dicha riqueza!- apunto mi padre igual de colérico que su acompañante._

_-¡Ja! Todo esto no es mas que un teatro y tu lo sabes, nada te pertenece.- Giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda a mi padre y quedando enfrente de mi.- Todo tu valioso titulo, tus tierras, tu supuesto dinero...todo pertenece a tu hijo- y una vez dicho eso clavo sus ojos en la rendija de la puerta como si supiese que yo esta allí, como si con aquellos ojos azules como el mar pudiese ver a través de la madera- Un hijo tan estupido como su padre, por lo visto- murmuro retirando la mirada._

_-James no desea el titulo y todo lo que ello trae consigo, no es más que un muchacho. Solo desea divertirse. Su única meta alargo plazo es ver en cuantas camas consigue meterse sin ser matado en el proceso- informo, y muy a mi pesar sin mentir.- Y aunque algún día desee reclamar el titulo todo seguirá igual, pues para poder heredarlo todo debe estar casado. Esas son las condiciones que la familia impuso hace generaciones; y se que James nunca lo aceptara. Él se parece demasiado a mi cuando era joven, no le gusta atarse y no consentirá ser relacionado con una mujer mas de una noche.- aseguro mas para si mismo que para su acompañante- No es peligroso, yo seguiré siendo el único con poder y dinero. Hasta que muera._

_La seguridad de sus palabras no pudo más que asquearme._

_¿Que monstruo era aquel que se hacia llamar mi padre?_

_¿Quien era realmente? ¿Y cuanta de culpa tenía en el hecho de que yo fuese el único heredero de un linaje que había presumido durante siglos de ser prospero y duradero? _

_-¿Y si tu hijo comete el mismo fallo que tu?- inquirió con falsa inocencia el desconocido- Que harías si el se enamorase y por tanto contrajese matrimonio con dicha mujer. ¿Lo matarías también? ¿A tu propio hijo?_

_Mi padre no contesto de inmediato lo que me dio la certera de que lo estaba meditando, y solo con ese hecho ya destrozaba todos mis esquemas preconcebidos de él. Todos aquellos años vividos juntos se hacían trizas, al igual que el poco resquicio de cordura que me quedaba._

_Con valentía y bastante estupidez me levante de mi improvisado asiento dispuesto a encarar a mi padre y a su acompañante y aclara si de una vez pro todas todo; sin embargo ellos fueron mas rápidos y yo no pude mas que permanecer callado de nuevo con la mano posado sobre la perilla de la puerta. Escuchando sin escuchar y viendo sin ver como mi padre se declaraba culpable de todos sus crímenes delante de mí._

_-¿Que debería hacer en el supuesto caso de que aceptase ayudaros?- pregunto tomando asiento e invitando a su acompañante a que hiciese lo mismo._

_-Es sencillo, solo necesitamos un barco. Rápido si es posible.- contesto el otro tomando asiento- De la tripulación yo me encargo._

_-¿Y Tom? ¿Que harías con él?- inquirió mi padre._

_-Matarlo por supuesto, si la oportunidad se ofrece._

_-Y si no es así._

_-Será- aseguro- Tom Ryddle se ha ganado muchos enemigos en los últimos años, no será difícil convencer a alguno de ellos para que realice el trabajo por nosotros._

_-¿Y la reliquia?- inquirió mi padre.- La que Tom robo de manos de Dorea tras la muerte de su hermano Orión. ¿Como la encontraras? Nadie sabe donde la esconde, solo existen suposiciones._

_-Pues haremos caso a esas suposiciones- aseguro- Tú no te preocupes de ese pequeño detalle, tu única preocupación debe ser encontrar las dos reliquias restantes._

_-Será complicado, esas cosas suelen mantenerse en secreto. Recuerda lo que me costo sonsacárselo a Dorea y aun así después de tomarnos la molestia de matar a todos sus hermanos ella se negó a entregárnosla y no tuve mas remedio que casarme con ella._

_-Como si fuese sido un sacrifico- comento con sarcasmo el que se hacia llamar Albus._

_-Yo no he dicho tal cosa. Tu mismo lo has dicho yo la quería, y esa fue mi condena._

_-¿Hay pacto, pues?- inquirió ofreciéndole la mano a mi padre quien parecía haberse perdido en sus recuerdos. _

_-Con la condición de que mi nombre no se vea involucrado en ninguno de vuestros asuntos, no deseo ser acusado de piratería. No al menos ahora que ya no la ejerzo- comentó risueño estrechando a su vez su mano sin vacilar."_

No pude más que tirar la copa de brandy, ya vacía, al fuego, donde se rompió en varios fragmentos para después ser consumida lentamente por las llamas.

La furia e impotencia de aquella noche aun corría por mis venas.

La sensación de haber sido engallado e utilizado no se borraba de mi paladar al igual que el dolor de cabeza que me invadía cada vez que recordaba como aquellos dos había conservado tan tranquilamente de un asunto tan delicado e importante como era la masacre de toda mi familia.

Apreté los puños con impotencia incapaz de hacer algo más, pues sabia que no podía bajar y matar a mi padre con mis propias manos ya que además de ser ahorcado por asesinato arruinaría todos los resultados que había conseguido a lo largo de estos últimos tres años.

Baje mi mirada hacia mis amos al sentir la textura del papel arrugarse en la palma de mi mano y vi, algo maltrecha, la carta que hacia escasos minutos había acabado de redactar.

Sin miramiento volví a abrir el papel, algo arrugado por la presión de mis dedos, y releí las líneas que yo mismo había escrito con la esperanza de complacer a mi padre y poder también avisar a los míos de mi situación.

_Querido Sirius:_

_Anula los planes. Ya no es necesario seguir adelante con la misión que te encomendé pues tras conocer a la mencionada dama no he podido más que caer en sus encantos de sirena._

_Es tan hermosa como un amanecer y tan vivaz como una llama. Estoy seguro que seré muy feliz junto a ella, así pues te ordeno que tomes tú el control y marchéis lo antes posible. No desearía que os vieseis implicados en refriegas con la autoridad por mi causa._

_Mis mas sinceros saludos a nuestro querido cachorro Lunático, hazle saber que espero que siga escarbando en busca de tesoros aunque dichos tesoros no sean mas que mera carroña._

_Atentamente James._

_PD: Podrás rebautizar el barco tal y como deseabas, ya no me importa. Puedes llamarlo "Tres Escobas" si lo deseas. Aunque sigo insistiendo que tu vivió al juego te traerá mas de un quebradero de cabeza en el futuro._

No pude evitar una sonrisa al acabar de leer las últimas líneas. Esperaba sinceramente que Canuto estuviese lo suficientemente sobrio como para poder leer entre líneas lo que decía o al menos que Lunático estuviese cerca para así traducirle el mensaje.

Unos golpes suaves y temerosos en la puerta me alertaron de que mi tiempo de soledad había finalizado.

-Entrad.

La puerta se abrió apenas unos centímetros y por ella ingreso el mayor de los retoños Weasley.

-Milord, su padre desea saber si habéis terminado ya su misiva.- me comunico el chico sin retirar su mirada de sus zapatos como si estos y el barro que se acumulaba en ellos fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Por supuesto...mmm... ¿Charlie? ¿Cierto?

El chico dio un saltito en el sitio y yo no pude mas que sonreír ante su actitud .

-Si, milord.

-Bien, aquí tienes Charlie- volví a doblar el papel y se lo tendí- Hazle saber a mi padre que puede comprobar por el mismo mis palabras para que así no dude de mi buena fe- ironice.

Sin embargo el chico no pareció percatarse pues tomo el trozo de papel con algo de temor y tras hacer una breve reverencia se escabullo hacia la puerta como si el mismo diablo el pisase los talones; sin embargo no había cerrado del todo la puerta cuando pregunte, con genuina curiosidad y algo de malicia:

-¿Lady Lilian sigue encerrada en su dormitorio o ya a decidido dejar de comportarse como una niña malcriada?

El joven Weasley alzo su mirada azul y no pude evitar comprobar que al igual que aquella muchacha malcriada, al pequeño el sonrojo no le sentaba nada bien.

-No milord, milady sigue confinada en sus aposentos y no desea dejar entrar a nadie...- pareció dudar durante algunos segundos y después añadió con cierto tono confidencial e infantil.- Creo que la habéis enfurecido bastante, su llanto se puede escuchar desde la planta inferior.- comento.

-Gracias Charlie, eso es todo- el chico hizo otra pequeña reverencia y cerro la puerta.- Además de apariencia de niña también se comporta como tal, ¿Me pregunto que será lo que escondéis Lilian para que mi padre se aya interesado tanto en vos?- pregunte mas a la nada que a alguien en particular.

-¿Tal vez vos sois poseedora de algo que mi padre anhela?- no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante la idea- ¿Es eso? ¿Sois vos la dueña de otra de esas malditas reliquias?- inquirí al aire mientras mi mirada se clavaba en la puerta de madera, aquella que junto a un estrecho pasillo me separaban de mis respuestas y también muy a mi pesar de una prometida malcriada y bastante rencorosa.

Y sin poder evitarlo me desordeno el cabello y cierro los ojos, respiro profundo y cojo aire. Intento tranquilizarme, sin embargo el universo no parece estar en mi favor pues pone en mi camino un pequeño y malhumorado obstáculo.

-¿Que diablos...

...

Una fresca brisa primaveral agita mis cabellos, sin embargo no me importuna pues mi mente al igual que mi mirada está a leguas de la ventana en la cual me apoyo para poder contemplar el paisaje londinense que se me ofrece.

La neblina que a primera hora de la mañana tan inoportunamente me había recibido, congelando parcialmente mis extremidades y provocando en parte el desastre que acontecería después, ya había desaparecido. Como temerosa de ser acusada de ser autora de mis desgracias.

Deje escapar un gruñido nada favorecedor y apoye mi mejilla sobre la palma de mi mano, reclinándome así un poco más sobre el marco de la ventana.

Había descubierto, hará dos horas, que la fría brisa londinense era la única capaz de apaciguar mi animo y por tanto mis lagrimas; que aunque aun se atrevían a salir, lo hacían con menos insistencia y constancia.

Un pequeño carruaje de dos caballos paso raudo por al calle adoquinada, una señora regordeta y bastante chillona caminaba con andares rápidos del brazo de un caballero de mediana edad, calvo y con bigote, mucho más bajito que ella. Mas allá, en al esquina derecha de la calle, una muchachita intentaba vender algunas florcillas por unos peniques; y no muy lejos de ella, a diez o quince pasos, un niño pequeño harapiento y con aspecto mal nutrido la aguardaba, acurrucado contra el frió suelo intentando así mantener el poco calor corporal que le quedase.

Deje escapar otro gruñido y de un soplido retire un mechón de cabello que me hacia cosquillas en la nariz.

La vida en Londres era muy distinta de como me la había imaginado; pues sabia que había riqueza y también pobreza pero no a tal extremo. También era sabedora de sus costumbres, de sus llamadas normas de etiqueta, pero no por ello me habituaba a ellas. Y no hay ni que mencionar que mi incomodad no hacia mas que avivar mi pésimo humor. Del cual, aunque me enfureciese admitirlo, era en cierta forma culpable.

Pues quien mas que yo había aceptado, cual ovejita sumisa, las ordenes de su padre; un padre que no procesaba mas que rencor y odio.

-¿En que se ha convertido mi vida?- murmure entre algunas lagrimas traviesas.- Todo es tan absurdo e irreal.- sorbí con fuerza por la nariz y frote con furia mis ojos, utilizando las palma de mis manos.- Ahora me siento ridícula, como una absurda niña, al pensar que mis miedos y preocupaciones han sido olvidados tan fácilmente para ser reemplazados por un encaprichamiento...que para mas desazón es prohibido- gruñí.

Aguarde algunos minutos en silencio, contemplando el paisaje, a la espera de que alguien me expusiese alguna solución. Quizás el viento, la neblina, aquel edifico tan lujoso del final de al calle, el cochero que espera a su señor con una petaca en al mano para matar el tiempo y ahuyentar el frió o quizás aquella muchachita de las flores que tan desperada parecía en conseguir un mísero penique.

¡Alguien!

...

Sin embargo nadie me contesta, nadie pone fin a mis preocupaciones, absurdas si pero preocupaciones al fin y al cavo. Nadie parece preocuparse por mis deseos, por lo que realmente anhelo.

Y no me sorprende, debería estar acostumbrada. Así es la vida o al menos así fue escrita para mí.

Ha nadie debe de preocuparle lo que yo piense o deje de pensar, nadie debe pasar noches en vela por el simple hecho de que yo me sienta indispuesta emocionalmente. Ningún habitante de esta ciudad o incluso este país, movería ni un solo de sus dedos por aliviar mi pesadez. Por comprenderme realmente.

Al fin al cavo yo no era mas que una chica más, con algo de dinero tras mi nombre, pero nada mas. Mi apellido no constaba en la corte, mi descendencia no era pura y digan, mi apariencia distaba mucho de lo que se esperaba de una dama inglesa...nada en mi cuadraba. ¿Porque alguien debería entonces preocuparse por mi?

La realidad de mis pensamientos no hace mas que aumentar me enfado, que ya ha dejado de ser dirigido solamente para el impresentable de mi prometido y a pasado a un plano mayor. Más amplio.

El relinchar de un caballo me saca de mi mundo de cavilaciones y rencores y me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Mi realidad.

Noto como las lagrimas han vuelto a ganar la batalla contra mis ojos y caen libres por mis mejillas para perderse en mi mentón y chocar, tras una caída en picado, contra la falda de mi camisón.

Miro hacia el suelo, mas concretamente hacia mis pies, los cuales han vuelto a su color habitual y ahora mismo se encuentran sumergidos en un pequeño cubo de agua hirviendo.

Muevo los dedos y puedo notar como el agua pasa libre entre ellos. La envidio.

Envidio su libertas, pues a mi se me fue arrebatada hace demasiados años.

Escucho a lo lejos dos voces hablar y me tenso al instante al reconocerlas, o más concretamente al reconocer a una de ellas. Profunda con cierto toque ronco y bastante guasona, sin duda perteneciente al culpable de mi berrinche actual.

Sin pensarlo saco los pies del cubo y descalza camino veloz hacia la puerta, sin importarme que moje el suelo o la alfombra que decora el cuarto. Pego el oído a la puerta y cierro los ojos concentrándome en escuchar.

-¿Lady Lilian sigue encerrada en su dormitorio o ya a decidido dejar de comportarse como una niña malcriada?- inquiere él con malicia.

La respuesta se hace esperar, pero no demasiado.

-No milord, milady sigue confinada en sus aposentos y no desea dejar entrar a nadie...- parece dudar durante algunos segundos.- Creo que la habéis enfurecido bastante, su llanto se puede escuchar desde la planta inferior.- infama con diversión.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar un gruñido.

¿Quienes se creen? ¡Yo no soy una niña malcriada! ¡Es mas, mi padre ni siquiera se había esforzado en criarme!

-Gracias Charlie, eso es todo- su ultima fresa llega a mi lejana pues la furia, dominante de mis actos, ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

Cegada como estoy no puedo evitar cerrar mi mente y cometer una estupidez, una barbaridad. Porque eso es lo que estoy haciendo en este mismo momento al abrir la puerta, atravesar el estrecho y augusto pasillo e ingresar con decisión el mismo infierno.

En sus aposentos.

**He regresado, y espero que triunfal.**

**Se que no tengo perdón divino por mi tardanza auna si me arrastrare cual reptil para pedir vuestro perdón y me excusare poniendo a los exámenes e la UNI como escusas jaja¡**

**Ahora que sentís menos ganas de asesinarme volvamos al capitulo. Como ya aclare en el capitulo anterior, y algunas de vosotras expresasteis vuestra confusión (algo normal pues ni yo misma me aclaro aun), este capitulo comienza justo después del final del capitulo 7. seguramente esto no os aclare demasiado aun pero después de los dos capítulos que estoy preparando y que explican que sucedió durante esa semana espero que os quede mas claro todo y entendáis el comportamiento de Sirius. Ahora sin enrollarme mas os dejo ¡ que tengo que estudiar una montaña de apuntes! T T.**

**no se cuando podremos volver a leernos aunque intuyo que sera pronto ya que con el estrés me inspiro y últimamente estoy bastante estresada jeje.**

**1 beso.**

**¡PAZ Y AMOR!**


	12. Capitulo X

**N/A: Cambios de escenas y por tanto de narración de personajes: …**

"_**Si el amar libremente es pecado, he pecado libremente por amar"**_

**Vida Concertada**

**X**

_Jueves_

_7 /Junio/1656_

Me acerque presurosa hacia su figura, él no pareció percatarse de mi presencia o simplemente me ignoraba. Poco después averiguaría que mantenía los ojos cerrados, de hay que no me viese venir...pero si me sintió. O al menos el puñetazo que intente propinarle en su ancha espalda ya cubierta por una impecable camisa blanca y un coqueto chaleco de color gris que acentuaba la curva de su cintura y se perdía donde esta dejaba su noble nombre para encontrase con unos pantalones del mismo tono de corte recto, a la moda*.

Simplemente perfecto.

-¿Que diablos...

Ensimismada como estaba en contemplar su apariencia no me percate de que mi ataque sorpresa no había resultado ni tan glorioso ni tan acertado como había planeado en un principio. Aunque para ser sincera conmigo misma no había planeado nada de esto, ese había sido mi error que aunque yo ahora mismo no soy consciente, desencadenara muchos mas errores de los cuales no me sentiré precisamente orgullosa.

-¿Que se supone que significa esto? ¿Con que derecho interrumpís de este modo en mi dormitorio? ¿Y como os atrevéis a golpearme, acaso no apreciáis vuestra integridad o acaso sois tan absurda que pensáis que no os levantare la mano por vuestro estupido atrevimiento?- inquirió furioso atrapando mi muñeca y retorciendo mi brazo.

Apegando así mi espalda a su cuerpo.

No pude evitar que algunas lagrimas saliesen curiosas de mis ojos, ¿pero que mas podía hacer? ¡Aquel bárbaro me estaba arrancando el brazo o tenia toda la intención de hacerlo que al caso viene siendo lo mismo!

Ahora si que me sentía como la cría tonta y malcriada que el pensaba que era y que yo, a estas alturas, comenzaba a sospechar que me había convertido.

Libero un poco el agarre de mi brazo, pero no soltó mi muñeca en ningún momento. Asegurándose de que no volviese a atacarle, aunque siendo sincera no seria capaz de volver ha hacerlo, no al menos tras haber podido contemplar su rostro contraído por la furia y sus ojos brillar de rabia.

El arranque de ira se había disipado como si de una simple tormenta se tratase y a su paso no había dejado precisamente la tibieza del sol, si no más bien el caos posterior de una catástrofe.

Lo único que podía hacer en este momento era sollozar y temblar, nada que me sirviese para salir de aquí lo antes posible o inventar una excusa más que aceptable que ofrecerle a mi victima.

Él, ajeno al dolor que me provocaba, dio un tirón seco de mi brazo arrojándome con poca delicadeza, por no decir nula, a su lecho.

Mis miedos latentes volvieron a la superficie y no pude más que aumentar mis sollozos mientras intentaba incorporarme del lecho con bastante dificultad pues el miedo me paralizaba.

-¿Mostráis ahora temor?- se burlo- Demasiado tarde, ¿No creéis?- su tono era indiferente, sin embargo se podía notar cierto matiz de mofa. Se divertía con la situación.- Interrumpís en mi habitación...- camino hacia la puerta que yo había dejado abierta en mi estupido arranque de ira y la cerro.-...intentáis agredirme, sin mucho éxito- se giro hacia mi y pude notar que en el rictus de su rostro una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a asomar-...y además, no nos olvidemos, os presentáis en la alcoba de un hombre soltero, a entradas horas de la tarde en camisón y descalza...-dio varios pasos hacia delante quedando justo enfrente de mi- ¿Como debo interpretar eso?- se inclino levemente y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalones. Su sonrisa ya no era una mera ilusión mía si no un echo pues ocupaba gran parte de su rostro, que a cada segundo que pasaba mas sombrío me parecía.- ¿Acaso intentáis seducirme querida?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, no pestañee, ni siquiera respire. Permanecí inmóvil mientras él se acercaba lentamente sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos asustados.

Su aliento con cierto olor dulzon, típico del alcohol, choco contra mi rostro activando mis alarmas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para actuar. Con un movimiento certero acorto la distancia que nos separaba y atrapo mis labios; y una feroz danza de la cual yo no era participe, comenzó.

En ningún momento cerro sus ojos y yo tampoco me atreví a hacerlo, permanecí contemplando los suyos. Sus matices, sus cambios a medida que los minutos pasaban y el beso se tornaba más agresivo. Finalmente el se rindió y con un gruñido de por medio, que murió en mi garganta, cerro sus ojos y atrapando mis cabellos con sus manos, tirando de ellos y aprisionándolos con brutalidad, intento forzar algunas respuesta en mis labios mustios e inertes.

Pero esta no llego, o al menos no como él esperaba.

Frustrado, o eso creo, se deja caer sobre mi aplastándome en el camino y aprisionándome entre el colchón y su cuerpo, que para mi sorpresa, y suicidio de mis ultimas esperanzas de salir de aquí rápidamente y con mi honor intacto, tenia tantas intenciones de parar y dejarme libre como un depredador de dejar escapar a su presa.

Sus manos, como si leyesen mis peores temores, cobraron vida propia y liberando mis cabellos se deslizaron ágilmente por mi rostro hasta llegar al borde de mi camisón, aquel trozo de tela que separaba la carne tibia y blanca de mi cuello de mi desnudez absoluta.

Con movimientos algo torpes; pues yo intentaba defenderme como me era posible, retorciéndome y arañando su espalda, aquel degenerado desato el lazo que mantenía la abertura de mi escote cerrada, descubriendo así mis pechos.

Un terreno vedado.

Aterrorizada y sin poder detener mis propios sollozos que poco a poco iban tomando forma y convirtiéndose en un amargo e incansable llanto, comencé a golpear su espalda con mis puños en un intento desesperado de conseguir que se detuviese. Pero mis pobres intentos de fuga no hicieron más que avivar sus fuerzas y de algún modo, que no quiero llegar a comprender, pareció complacido con mi reacción.

Como si ya estuviese preparado para ella, como si fuese justo lo que andaba buscando.

Sus manos que hasta ahora se habían mantenido inmóviles sobre mis pechos comenzaron a moverse, proporcionándome pequeñas caricias que si tenían intención de tranquilizarme no conseguían más que lo contrario.

Sus labios, en cambio, decidieron concederme una tregua pues liberaron los míos, que palpitaban con vida propia. Reclamando más besos, comportándose como traidores que eran. Pues no podían ser otra cosa.

Su boca rozo mi mejilla sin llegar a detenerse en ella y fue dibujando un húmedo camino hacia mi oído izquierdo en el cual, tras morder sutilmente me lóbulo, pronuncio entre una débil risa:

-¿Dejareis de comportaros como una niña malcriada por propia voluntad o tendré que convertiros yo mismo en adulta?

Su pregunta llego a mí de forma errante, casi como una brisa que refresca pero no llegas a notar del todo. Mis sentidos habían captado el conjunto de palabras que formaban aquella cuestión sin embrago mi mente, aquella que en estos momentos se debate entre la demencia y la cordura, no consigue procesar la pregunta en si. Y por tanto mis cuerdas vocales no son capaces de emitir ruido alguno que pueda ser interpretado como una respuesta coherente o al menos un débil gemido que pueda ser interpretado como una afirmación o negación.

Nada en mi funciona como debería y el no saber el motivo de tal fenómeno es lo que mas me trastorna y encoleriza.

La falta de respuesta por mi parte parece más que suficiente para él, pues rió suavemente y cerró una mano sobre uno de mis pechos, oprimiéndolo suavemente y arrancando, sin mi permiso, un débil gemido de mi garganta.

-¿Deseáis que me detenga?- murmuro rozando sutilmente sus labios contra la piel de mi cuello, causándome en el acto un escalofrió que no hizo mas que arrancarle una sonrisa a mi verdugo.

Porque pude notarla.

Podía sentir como sus labios, posados sobre la piel sensible de mí yugular, se tensaban y estiraban hasta formar una sonrisa perfecta.

¡El muy condenado se divertía con mi sufrimiento! ¡Nada había cambiado! Para el seguía siendo un mero juguete con el cual entretenerse, alguien de quien burlarse y así matar el tiempo.

-Pa...parad- susurre, muy a mi pesar, con un gemido de por medio.

Ya ni siquiera podía reconocer mi propia voz. ¡Era inconcebible!

-¿Decíais?- se burlo, atrapando mi otro pecho con su mano y repitiendo la misma maniobra que antes.

Yo me retorcí como pude, o al menos lo intente, pero mis esfuerzos al igual que antes fueron inútiles. Él era mucho mas fuerte y sobretodo su cuerpo ejercía una perfecta prisión sobre el mió.

-Parad- repetí con algo mas de ímpetu pero, para mi desgracia, aun con aquella voz tan inusual en mi.

-¿Y si no deseo parar?- inquirió pasando su lengua por mi yugular y arrancando otro gemido de mis traicioneros labios.- ¿Que haréis?

Con su última pregunta sus labios cambiaron de ruta y por tanto de victima y bajaron lenta y tortuosamente por mi clavícula hasta posarse en las inmediaciones de mis pechos.

Mis ojos hasta ahora anegados en lágrimas se abrieron de golpe y mis puños que poco a poco habían cesado en su lucha comenzaron una nueva, propinando mayor cantidad de golpes y para mi alivio de mayor eficacia pues conseguí que retirase sus manos de mis pechos para así poder aprisionar mis muñecas y mantener mis brazos quietos.

-¡Parad!- chille desesperada.- ¡Parad!- comencé a agitar mis piernas en un intento por propinarle, aunque solo fuese una, alguna patada.- ¡Parad!- mi voz iba tomando volumen y aquel gemido débil en el cual se había convertido desaparecida a cada nuevo grito que daba.- ¡Parad!

Con una sonrisa en los labios dio un pequeño mordisco en mi virginal piel antes de liberar mis manos e incorporarse, liberando mi cuerpo y permitiéndome al fin huir.

-Marchaos- me ordeno pasándose una mano por su despeinado cabello- Y espero que hayáis aprendido algo con esta experiencia- en su rostro ya no había rastro de aquella sonrisa guasona que minutos ante se había hecho dueña y señora de sus labios- O quizás la próxima vez no sea tan benévolo con vos cuando me insultéis con vuestros actos infantiles y desquiciados.

Y sin más se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome el paso y una oportunidad única de huir como un pobre cervatillo asustado que era en lo que me había convertido en estos momentos.

Sin detenerme a pensar o a cavilar si mis pies, que minutos antes se habían negado a reaccionar y sacarme de aquel infierno, reaccionarían o no; me incorpore con rapidez y casi tropezando con mis propias piernas huí del lugar, de una habitación que de ahora en adelante procuraría evitar a toda costa.

...

_Viernes_

_8 /Junio/1656_

Era noche cerrada y lo único que veía eran los edificios que bordeaban el muelle.

Era una noche cálida y hermosa... una noche usual si se tenía en cuenta la estación en la cual nos encontrábamos.

En las calles empedradas solo se podía escuchar el murmullo de mis pasos y algún que otro animal que hurgaba entre la basura en busca de comida.

De lejos, atraído por el viento, se podía escuchar un leve sonido de música mezclado con risas. La taberna sin duda.

La tentación de posponer mi misión y acercarme a aquel lugar vedado para mi inundo mi mente sin embargo, como si de un fantasma se tratase, la voz de mi madre, dura y autoritaria, inundo mi subconsciente trayéndome a la realidad y provocándome un escalofrió de paso.

Porque debía admitir que por mucha tentación que tuviese de descubrir los placeres de la noche y la vida adulta era mayor el temor que mi madre conseguía imponerme con una sola de sus miradas.

Porque una madre es una madre y ante todo hay que respetarla y sobretodo si dicha madre era como la mía y se hacia respetar por si misma.

Trague pesado y acelere mi paso, pasando junto a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco sin detenerme.

No disminuí el ritmo de mi caminar hasta que llegue al callejón que había junto a dicha taberna; la callejuela, que según el señor Potter no tenia salida y daba solamente a una única puerta que comunicaba con el prostíbulo, o taberna, mas conocida de los muelles londinense del Tamesis con la fría noche, estaba desierta.

Camine vacilante esquivando alguna que otra caja de madera con desperdicios de comida y no pude evitar ahogar un grito cuando un gato callejero con un solo ojo salio a mi encuentro para bufarme y huir instantáneamente.

Aun con el corazón acelerado me apoye en la fría pared de madera del prostíbulo, aguardando a que el amigo del señor Potter apareciese.

Y este se hizo esperar pues aguarde cerca de una hora allí parado, aguantando la humedad típica de la ciudad y alguna que otra visita de roedores y caninos cuando el sujeto se digno a aparecer.

Al principio no me percate de su presencia, pues iba oculto por una capa oscura que llevaba calada hasta los ojos y que ocultaba perfectamente su rostro. Sin embargo tras un carraspeo por su parte su presencia me fue rebelada, con un sobresalto por mi parte de paso.

-¿Os envía Charlus?- inquirió.

Yo asentí rápidamente demasiado asustado como para formular alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Tenéis algo para mi?- pregunto tras varios minutos en silencio en los cuales aguardo, seguramente, a que yo diese el primer paso o me dignase ha hablar.

Yo volví a asentir y rebusque entre los pliegues de mis ropas hasta que halle el sobre que el señor Potter me había entregado hacia varias horas, esta misma noche cuando él se disponía ha cenar con su hijo el señorito James.

Le tendí la carta y el desconocido la recogió con rapidez de entre mis manos temblorosas.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora?- pregunto, e intuí que era mas por obligación que por confirmación.

-Si.- murmure temeroso- No debo...no debo contar a nadie sobre este encuentro- repetí las palabras que el propio señor Potter me había dicho hacia apenas tres horas.- Para el mundo yo nunca he estado aquí y usted no existe- finalice bajando al mirada y desviándola hacia la pared mas cercana.

El desconocido escupió al suelo y dijo:

-Por tu bien y el de tu familia espero que cumplas esas palabras.

Asustado alce la mirada, temiendo que aquel individuo tomase realmente represarías contra mi familia si yo osaba abrir la boca; pero para cuando mis ojos estuvieran de nuevo centrados al horizonte mi acompañante había desaparecido con la misma agilidad con la que apareció.

-Debo regresar- me recordé en apenas un susurro en un intento por calmarme y centrar mis ideas.

Y sin más emprendí mi regreso, o más bien huida, del lugar. Dejando atrás los muelles del Tamesis, sus luces tenues, sus risas dulzonas, sus vicios y tentaciones, y sobretodo mis miedos.

...

-¿De nuevo cena para dos?- pregunte nada mas ingresar al comedor y posar mi mirada sobre la mesa, en la cual reposaban cubiertos para dos comensales nada mas.- ¿Acaso nuestra pequeña damisela sigue indispuesta?- ironice, pues bien sabia yo cual era esa indisposición.

Como no iba a saberlo si yo mismo la había provocado.

-Efectivamente, Lilian aun se encuentra indispuesta- confirmo mi padre sin levantar su mirada de su copa de vino.

-¿Lilian?- inquirí con cierto tono de burla- ¿Cunado dejo de ser Lady Lilian para convertirse en Lilian?

Mi padre me dirigió una rápida mirada de desaprobación y sin dignarse a contestarme volvió a concentrar su atención en su copa.

-¿Arisco? Pensé que estaríais de mejor humor, al fin y al cabo os obedecí tal y como vos deseabais.- comente mientras tomaba asiento en el otro entremos de la mesa, enfrente de mi padre y por tanto presidiendo la mesa al igual que él.

Mi padre frunce el ceño y alza la mirada analizando mi rostro en busca de algo que yo desconozco.

Entre nosotros, como intentando poner paz, se interponían varias bandejas repletas de suculentos manjares. Faisán asado, patatas risoladas, jarras del vino mas dulce, manzanas asadas, pastel de calabaza, pudding de carne, filetes de ternera y muchos más.

Todos ellos componían nuestro campo de batalla personal.

-Sabes perfectamente el motivo de mi malhumor- comento tras varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Lo conozco?- inquirí divertido.

-James, mi paciencia tiene un limite y últimamente tu parecer navegar por el- comenzó- así pues solo lo preguntare una ves y quiero la respuesta correcta- dio un trago a su copa y dejándola junto al plato se dispuso a coger sus cubiertos, yo lo imite intentando aparentar ingenuidad- ¿Que le habéis hecho a Lilian?

¡Tuche!

Lo cierto es que esperaba que esa pregunta tardase mas en salir a la luz, sin embargo dada la experiencia que había adquirido con los años con mi padre debería haber supuesto que no seria así.

Intentado disimular mi sonrisa me entretuve cortando un trozo de mi faisán y pinchándolo con el tenedor lo lleve hasta mi boca donde lo saboree mas de la cuenta, desesperando a mi padre y provocando mi diversión por tanto.

-¿Por que suponéis que le he hecho algo?- inquirí inocentemente mientras cortaba, en esta ocasión un trozo de patata y me lo llevaba a al boca.

-James- me advirtió.

Por lo visto no estaba dispuesto a soltar prenda, entonces... ¿Porque debía confesar yo?

¡Ah si! Porque era parte del plan.

-Nada grave, despreocuparos padre- conteste con un falso tono de respeto e inocencia, que claramente no poseía.- Simplemente mantuve una pequeña conversación con la dama en cuestión- cogi mi copa y di un pequeño trago- Tan solo deseba conocerla un poco mas y que ella, por supuesto me conociese a mi.

El ceño de mi padre no se alivio y sus manos se mantenían suspendidas sobre su propio faisán, a la espera de atacar pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: mi respuesta no le había agradado, la damisela había hablado.

Deje caer mis cubiertos, sabedor de que esta noche tampoco disfrutaría de una buena comida, y me revolví el cabello con una mano.

-¿De verdad deseáis saber los que hicimos?- pregunte componiendo con cada silaba pronunciada una sonrisa arrogante.

Mi padre no contesto y yo amplié mi sonrisa.

Ahora era mi turno de frustrar sus planes o al menos de torcerlos un poco.

-La seduje- confesé- No pude aguardar y ella no parecía muy dispuesta a que parase así que simplemente me deje llevar- mentí con descaro, alzando la mirada, clavándola en los ojos confundidos del que decía ser mi progenitor.

-¿La mancillasteis?- pregunto al fin con la voz entrecortada.

Y yo no pude más que celebrar mi triunfo. Pues sabia lo que se cocía ahora mismo en al mente de mi padre, conocía sus pensamientos y también lo que el pensaba que yo había hecho y por tanto las consecuencias que ahora debía acatar por ello.

-Dicho así suena muy mal, padre.-bromee- Suena mejor decir que hicimos el...

-¡No lo digas!- gruño.

Había ganado, lo sabia. Lo ponía oler en el aire, se leía en el rostro de mi padre.

-Pero no os preocupéis padre pues ya he tomado las medidas oportunas- aclare atrayendo asi su atención. Sus ojos mostraron por primera vez en años un vestigio de medio que me supo a gloria- Se que Lilian esta desolada por las posibles consecuencias que nuestros actos pueden acarrear, por no hablar del que dirán cuando lo inevitable se haga realidad. Porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que es posible que en este mismo instante Lilian este en estado- a cada palabra que pronunciaba mas pálido se tornaba el rostro de mi padre y mas feliz me sentía yo- Así pues nada mas tomar conciencia de lo que había hecho, y haciendo honor a mi valentía y caballerosidad, fui en busca del pastor Abbott y le comunique mi deseo de adelantar el enlace- mi padre abrió al boca y balbuceo algo sin sentido- Él no se opuso y acepto de inmediato, y dado que los preparativos ya estaban en marcha no supondrá ningún problema adelantar el día de nuestro enlace.- explique intentando disimular, a toda costa, mi sonrisa.

-¿Cuando?- pregunto en un murmullo mi padre.

-Mañana, al atardecer. Será una ceremonia intima pues dada nuestra prisa no es conveniente esperar el tiempo necesario para que todos los preparativo e invitados estén organizados.- conteste.

Mi padre dejo caer sus manos y soltó los cubiertos.

-¿Te casas pues mañana?- quiso asegurarse.

-Ciertamente, y por supuesto espero que vos, padre, seáis mi padrino.

Los ojos de mi padre se entrecerraron desconfiados.

Sabia que me había descubierto, que había planeado todo esto, pero lo que él desconocía y que era de gran ventaja para mi era que el acto por el cual supuestamente me veía obligado a casarme nunca había sucedido. Espero, por supuesto, que eso él no llegue a averiguarlo nunca o al menos no ahora.

Mirándolo desde otra despectiva no había demasiadas posibilidades de que en algún momento descubriese la verdad pues aunque se dispusiese a interrogar a la dama involucrada, esta aseguraría que yo me había propasado y por tanto la había mancillado, pero que más había de esperar de una niña ingenua y virginal que no sabía nada del arte de amar.

Sin duda mi pequeña venganza se había llevado a cabo con éxito aunque para cumplirla, como en todo, yo tenía que pagar un pequeño precio.

Mi soltería y por tanto mi libertad.

**Nunca pensé que diría (o en este caso escribiría) esto pero: ¡VENDITO ESTRÉS! Jajaja. Como bien dije con el estrés me inspiro y últimamente este me sale por todo los poros de mi cuerpo así que aquí tenéis un nuevo y reluciente capitulo. Como veis se van aclarando las cosas y como alguna que otra me pedisteis ya comienza a haber algo de acción entre James y Lily; y lo más importante: ¡Se acerca la esperada boda! Ahora la pregunta es ¿Se casaran o no? para saber la respuesta tendréis que esperar al próximo capi jeje, ¿porque? Porque me gusta ser un poco mala de vez en cuando.**

**Aviso a navegantes no se cuando podré volver a actualizar porque a pesar de que estoy inspirada no dispongo de tiempo para escribir así que tal vez tendréis que esperar a que termine mis exámenes en al UNI para que suba el siguiente capitulo **

**Así pues me despido con muchos besitos y abrazos por repartir.**

**¡Paz y Amor!**

*** No se muy bien como era la moda en el siglo XVII, así que para describir la ropa de James me he inspirado un poco en los trajes actuales, ya sabéis esos de chaleco y pantalón que tan bien sienta a algunos jeje.**

**Así que a excepción de James la ropa de los demás, es decir las mujeres, si será (o al menos lo intentare) tal y como era en el siglo XVII.**


	13. Capitulo XI

**N/A: Cambios de escenas y por tanto de narración de personajes: …...**

**Lo que esta escrito en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XI**

_Sábado _

_9 /Junio/1656_

Parecía una infeliz bellaca que se dirigía, con miedo pero temple, hacia su propia condena; que en su caso no era precisamente la orca.

El traje, blanco, a pesar de las protestas del padre Abbott, se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo como si de una piel ajena se tratase. Podía notar, a pesar de la distancia que aun nos separaba, la tela que se arrugaba con cada uno de los movimientos de sus caderas o el antiestético recodo que el escote formaba, reclamando algo que lo rellenase.

El vestido le quedaba grade y no era algo que me sorprendiera pues yo mismo la había obligado a escogerlo esta misma mañana, sin darle la oportunidad de encargar uno a medida o permitirle al menos que la modista ajustase aquel vestido de novia de prueba a su menuda y juvenil figura.

Pero había sido necesario pues no disponíamos del tiempo que se requería para elaborar un vestido de novia o al menos para terminar el que ya teníamos encargado anteriormente para la supuesta boda que celebraríamos a finales de la semana que viene.

Yo no tenia tiempo y por tanto ella tampoco.

Los pequeños detalles no importaban, al igual que su melancolía o sus lágrimas. Porque si, sabía que estas habían conseguido huir de sus ojos; podía verlas correr libres por sus pálidas mejillas hasta perderse en el vació.

Y aunque ella mantuviese su rostro bajo y sus mirada clavada en sus zapatos yo sabia lo que se dibujaba en sus ojos. En aquel retazo de joya que había perdido su brillo nada mas comunicarle mi súbita decisión y por tanto nuestra inminente unión.

...

Con pasos torpes y temerosos llegue hasta él, quien tomo mi mano cubierta por un fino guante de encaje blanco y dando un leve tirón de ella me impulso hacia su lado; hombro contra hombro. A diferentes alturas, si, pero juntos al fin y al cabo.

Delante de nosotros, apenas iluminado por la luz acuosa que se derramaba a través del rosetón de la parte alta de la pared, se alzaba el párroco que tendría la desagradable, o al menos a mi parecer, misión de unir nuestra vidas en sagrado matrimonio.

Es bajito, regordete y a diferencia de los siervos de la iglesia que yo había tenido el placer de conocer hasta ahora este no representaba la humildad y sabiduría si no todo lo contrario. Sus rosadas mejillas dejaban bien claro que antes de nuestro pequeño e improvisado enlace el hombre había saboreado una o dos botellas de hidromiel, las joyas que adornaban sus rollizos dedos ayudaban a imaginar la riqueza de la cual era poseedor y por ultimo su mirada, desaprobadora, acusadora, que me gritaba mil y una obscenidades sin saber el porque...recordándome que no era digna. Que no era nadie.

Que en este mundo de hombres yo no era más que el nuevo juguete de un hombre codicioso y astuto que carecía de decoro y respeto hacia mi persona.

-Acepto.

Una simple palabra, pronunciada con desagrado pero vitalidad. Finalizada por un gruñido que muere en su garganta antes de ver la luz del sol.

Algo tan simple y a su vez tan mortal.

Alzo mi mirada horrorizada ante este simple término, sabedora de lo que sigue a continuación.

Mis ojos aguados por las lágrimas distinguen apenas la imagen del párroco pero su voz, algo tocada por el alcohol, resuena clara y alta entre las paredes de piedra de la iglesia.

-¿Lilian Evans, aceptáis vos a Sir. James Potter Conde de Gryffindor como vuestro esposo, y prometéis honrarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?- tras la pregunta alza una ceja, expectante. Burlón.

Sabe, al igual que todos, que no tengo más remedio que aceptar. Que su pregunta no es mas que una mera formalidad, algo que sirve para endulzar la ceremonia; pues mi opinión bien poco importa ahora. Él ya ha aceptado los términos de nuestro, por llamarlo de algún modo, contrato; yo no tengo ni voz ni voto. Mi destino ya ha sido decidido.

-_Estáis ante la nueva Condesa de Gryffindor_- pienso irónicamente mientras con un murmullo casi imperceptible pronuncio esa palabra de seis silabas que me perseguirá hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, atormentándome y recordándome el que sin duda es el día de mi juicio final.- Acepto.

-Así pues, con el poder que la Santa...- Notaba las palmas de mis manos transpirar, las piernas me hormigueaban y libraban una silenciosa batalla por mantener el resto de mi cuerpo erguido. En mi mente el caos y la desolación habían arrasado todo a su paso, sin dejar sobrevivientes. Sin contemplaciones-... yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Siento, sin sentir, como unas manos grandes y fuertes que me son ajenas me toman por los hombros y me obligan a girar levemente mi tronco; pues mis pies, como si clavados en el suelo estuviesen, no obedecen la orden de avanzar.

Alzo mi mirada y para mi pesar mi vista nublada por la impotencia y la amargura se topa con sus ojos, y los recuerdos vuelven a mí. Traicioneros, excitantes y sobretodo cargados de promesas.

Su rostro se inclina hacia el mío con una lentitud enloquecedora, o tal vez solo es mi parecer. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos; todo se repite, igual que hace escasamente dos días. Y al igual que aquella tarde no me atrevo a apartar mi mirada de la suya. La contemplo, la analizo e intento comprender que piensa en estos momentos sin embargos mis intentos son infructuosos.

Y entonces él sonríe, levemente, y desvía su mirada hacia algún punto a la izquierda, detrás de mí; alza el velo con cuidado.

Algo parece divertirle y a la vez llenarle de determinación pues acorta la ínfima distancia que nos separa y roza, más que toca, sus labios sobre la comisura de mi boca.

Son segundos, puede que incluso menos, sin embargo es el tiempo suficiente para que en mi mente el recuerdo de su calidez y sabor se hagan presentes. Puedo incluso sentir, ha ras de piel, la fuerza y aquel tono sarcástico que utilizo aquel día para besarme.

Todo se rebela nítido en mis ojos, en la parte interior de estos donde algunos dicen que guardamos nuestros más preciados recuerdos. Como si de magia se tratase.

- Procurad tapad vuestro escote, o la falta de él, con el velo milady; pues no tentareis a nadie con el.- me ordeno soltando mis hombros y dándome la espalda, abandonándome en aquel altar tan temido y odiado para mi.

Y hay fue donde la magia murió.

...

El rostro contraído de mi padre era todo lo que me importaba en estos momentos; sus labios fruncidos dibujando una línea apenas visible, sus mejillas enrojecidas de furia, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus puños fuertemente cerrados entorno a la empuñadora de jade de su bastón.

Le sonreí, triunfal. Deleitándome con su desgracia y por tanto mi victoria.

Él capto mi sonrisa y frunció aun mas su ceño, acentuando las líneas de expresión de su rostro.

Aun con aquella sonrisa bailando en mis labios baje mi mirada topándome de inmediato con una cabellera pelirroja prodigiosamente recogida en un moño bajo escondido tras un traslucido velo, unos hombros temblorosos apenas cubiertos por la tela de un vestido y un escote o lo que debería serlo pues este parecía mas una zanja que un escote. Por el que, debido a mi altura y posición, podía apreciar la forma de unos pequeños pechos oprimidos apenas por el corsé que se ocultaba bajo el vestido.

Sin poder evitarlo trague en seco y retire la mirada de aquellos incipientes montículos, apretando el agarre en sus hombros. Buscando su mirada enrojecida y cansada de luchar, y una vez hallada incline mi rostro hacia el suyo. Sin detenerme a meditar o saborear el momento.

Solamente la roce, un beso casto. Una simple fricción. Algo tan simple y carente de deseo que incluso me sorprendió, pues de entre mis cualidades nunca había constado la timidez o la castidad.

Así pues, algo incomodo por mi arrebato de ternura, hago aquello que tan bien se me da y que tanto disfruto haciendo: la insulto

- Procurad tapad vuestro escote, o la falta de él, con el velo milady; pues no tentareis a nadie con el - le ordeno soltando sus hombros y dándole la espalda.

...

El cielo esta casi negro, con recodos plateados aquí y allá, con nubes mullidas y amenazantes que parecían aguardar a la mas mínima orden para descargar sus furia sobre los pobres e incautos humanos. Detrás de mí, resonando con la furia de un titán, la mar choca impasible contra el cuerpo de madera del barco; ante mí, como si de un paisaje al óleo se tratase, la estampa de un Londres grisáceo y lúgubre me recibe melancólicamente, recriminándome la falta de color de su puesta de sol.

Aunque las vistas no eran las únicas que representaban esa imagen. El individuo junto a mi, apenas tres meses mayor que yo, tampoco parecía muy jubiloso. Es mas me atrevería a asegurar, incluso jurar, que de ser posible me arrojaría al mar si este estuviera lo suficientemente embravecido como para que me resultase imposible huir de sus zarpas.

Una lastima que hoy, aunque resultase sorprendente, estuviese lo suficientemente despierto, sobrio y con ánimos como para salir airoso de cualquier hazaña o peligro que me propusiesen.

¡Era sin duda una verdadera lastima!

-¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?- inquirí tranquilamente como si mis últimos pensamientos no hubiesen tenido lugar en mi mente.

-¿Tenia otra opción?- contraataco mi acompañante con cierto tono de resignada diversión.

-No.

El dejo escapar una carcajada, o un intento de ella pues una fuerte y gangosa tos se apodero rápidamente de él.

-Tan educado y amable como siempre Canuto - contraataco con voz rasposa mientras se cubría el rostro con un pañuelo.

Amplié mi sonrisa y me gire hacia él, apoyando me codo derecho sorbe la barandilla de estribor. Mis ojos vagaron perezosamente por su rostro analizándolo.

Cabello castaño y lacio, tez pálida, ojos de un tono pajizo, constitución alta...quizás un metro ochenta. Pómulos altos y nariz recta.

Nada en el indicaba peligro o alarma. Todo era común y no llamaba demasiado la atención. Incluso su voz era simple, su timbre era grave y tendía a tranquilizar a las masas.

Y debía admitir que su paciencia era envidiable.

-La educación y la amabilidad son para mojigatos, yo prefiero el adulterio y la piratería...es mas varonil - me burlé intentando parecer interesante.

-Por supuesto, ¿como pude estar tan ciego durante tantos años? He desperdiciado gran parte de mi vida en hábitos demasiados puritanos.

Ambos reímos ante sus palabras más que acertadas.

Porque ciertamente mi acompañante era la viva imagen de la honradez y el anonimato sin embargo mucho distaba esa imagen preconcebida de su verdadera personalidad.

Él era astuto como pocos, tenía labia y sabía ganarse a aquellos que mas podían beneficiarle. Era una mina de información...

-¿Y bien?- le inste impaciente, arto ya de tantos rodeos- ¿Descubriste algo?

Remus Lupin, pues así se llamaba mi acompañante aunque nosotros nos empeñaros en llamarlo Lunático, borro todo rastro de sonrisa de sus labios.

-Tus sospechas eran acertadas- me confirmo- Los preparativos de la boda han sido detenidos.-me informo.-Además los paseos matutinos del conde junto a la joven dama han cesado por lo que me aventuro a suponer que la mantienen a salvo y custodiada en el interior de la residencia Potter.

-Lo imagine.- y realmente lo hice- ¿Y Cornamenta? ¿Que sabes de él?

-No mucho, no quise arriesgar demasiado y exponer mis verdaderas intenciones – dijo Remus- Lo que he averiguado ha sido a través de una mendiga que vende ramilletes de flores cerca de la casa de los Potter.

Mosqueado contemple durante unos minutos los ojos pardos de mi amigo y después baje mi mirada hacia las aguas oscuras y turbulentas.

-Debemos esperar pues- dije de mal humor- Cornamenta encontrara el modo de comunicarse con nosotros.

-¿Estas seguro?- inquirió Remus en apenas un murmullo.- Si el señor Potter ha descubierto lo que planeamos, y me aventuro a decir que si, me temo que Cornamenta esta en apuros. ¿Y como...

-¿Y como podrá comunicarse de eso modo con nosotros?- pregunte por él- Ciertamente, tus suposiciones son bastantes lógicas. Charlus Potter no es un hombre ignorante y dispone de amistades bien situadas -Flecher, uno de los marinos, paso junto a nosotros rumiando algo acerca de un guiso de rata con sabor a conejo y yo aguarde a que se alejase lo suficiente para continuar-Sin embargo Cornamenta es astuto y sabrá encontrar el modo de comunicarse con nosotros.

-Esperemos que tengas razón- comento con tono apagado.

Yo deje escapar una carcajada que resonó como un aullido en la fría noche y pasando mi brazo por los hombros de mi compañero dije con tono guasón.

-Te comportas como una madre.

Remus alzo una ceja divertido y dibujo una sonrisa guasona en sus labios.

-Eso te convierte ha ti en el padre - no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación y fue exactamente eso lo que me hace reír.- ¿Quien lo diría? Uno le coge cariño al fin y al cavo.

-No es cariño, y lo sabes.- dije mientras lo arrastraba hacia el interior del barco, donde ya se podía apreciar cierto olorcillo a comida.- Lo que nos une es mas fuerte.,,.- Remus se dejo arrastrar y ambos ingresamos en la destartalada cocina donde, justo en el centro sobre un gran fogón, yacía una gran marmita con algo parecido a un cocido pero de un extraño tono verduzco- ... es la pasión por una buena moza, una botella de hidromiel envejecido y alguna que otra refriega con la ley, lo que realmente nos mantiene unidos- dibuje una pequeña sonrisa y dándole un manotazo sobre la coronilla dije- Y ni siquiera tu, con tu angelical sonrisa, puedes negarlo.

Remus dejo escapar una carcajada que fue seguida de otra y otra...hasta que estas se convirtieron en una vivaz risa que no tarde demasiado en acompañar mientras tomaba asiento en la destartalada mesa de madera y alcanzaba un cuenco del humeante potingue.

Remus cruza su mirada con la mía y noto como esta pasa del asco, que le produce la comida, a la decisión. Comprende mis preocupaciones y saber leer entre líneas, algo que muy pocos consiguen. Es mas me atrevería a decir que solo dos personas son capaces de tal hazaña; una de ellas esta sentada junto a mi intentado deslizar su comida hacia el suelo sin ser visto y la otra se encuentra atrapado entre los recuerdos de su pasado y el hombre que llego a admirar y que destruyo todo aquello en lo que llego a creer.

La tentación es demasiado fuerte y yo nunca me caracterice por ser un hombre paciente, se que solo tendría que dar una simple orden y el barco levantaría anclas para dirigirse a tierra firme...sin embargo al igual que se eso también se que esa seria mí perdición y la de todos aquellos que me acompañan y que al igual que yo han sido acusados y inscritos en al lista negra del reino.

Así pues me intento convencer de que James sabrá apañárselas sin mí, que conseguirá salir libre y vivo de esa maraña de mentiras y traiciones que es la alta sociedad Inglesa; y se reunirá conmigo, como acordamos, en la vieja taberna de la dulce Rosmerta. El lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez, donde todo comenzó.

...

-Permítame ayudarla- le ofrecí mi mano e indique con mi cabeza el carruaje que nos aguardaba a la entrada de la pequeña mansión de mi padre, separado de nosotros por la verja que cubría el jardín y los dominios del edifico que a partir de ahora seria la única pertenencia de mi progenitor.

Ella acepto mi mano sin protesta ni vacilación. Como una marioneta se dejo hacer y literalmente la arrastre hasta la puerta del carruaje en la cual Filch nos aguardaba con su traje negro de cochero impoluto y su habitual sombra de mal genio bajo sus ojos.

-Milord- saludo inclinado levemente su cabeza- Milady- repitió la acción y aun con la cabeza agachada abrió al puertezuela, permitiéndonos el paso.- Permítame desearles un grato viaje- añadió en apenas un murmullo.

-Gracias Filch- conteste aferrando de nuevo el brazo de mi... ¿nueva esposa?

No lo había pensado hasta ahora, simplemente me había dejado arrastrar por mi propia corriente sin pararme a pensar en mis actos o sus consecuencias mas de lo debido; pero ahora en frío y con la tranquilidad de un titulo y de la fortuna que este acarreaba a mis espaldas, la realidad me golpeaba duramente.

Estaba casado y aunque sonase irónico mi mayor problema no era precisamente ese, pues la perdida de libertad no era algo que no pudiese solucionar; lo que realmente me aterrorizaba o se acercaba a hacerlo era el hecho de estar unido de por vida con una...niña.

¡Dios santo ejercería de padre antes que esposo!

Aun con esos pensamientos en mente baje mi mirada topándome de inmediato con su cabellera pelirroja que caía libre sobre su espalda formando sutiles rizos apenas apreciables; la tela de su vestido, de un tono gris perla con bordado en las mangas y el escote, brillaba bajo las luces de gas de la calle otorgándole un alo de delicadeza e incluso belleza etérea. Y su rostro, oculto por su cabello, permanecía bajo. Oculto de mi mirada inquisidora o la de cualquier otro.

Apreté el agarre en su brazo y la obligue a que avanzara e ingresara en el carruaje.

Después me gire hacia el señor Filch y dije:

- Informad a los cocheros, que trasladan nuestro equipaje, de que ya pueden partir - subí el primer peldaño del carruaje y este se inclino sutilmente debido a mi peso- Y aseguraros de que la señora Weasley y sus hijos, al igual que la joven que contrate esta mañana, han ingresado en uno de los carros que portan el equipaje- y sin mas ingrese en el carruaje y cerré la puertezuela, sin esperar a comprobar si Filch cumplía o no mis ordenes.

No deseaba permanecer más tiempo en este lugar, sabiendo que él me contemplaba con su acusadora mirada desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Me incitaba a cometer una locura, a desear rodear su cuello con mis manos y presionar hasta escuchar el crujido de su columna.

Si definitivamente no deseaba la compañía de mi padre por ahora, al igual que él no deseba la mía, y seguramente no la desearía por un buen tiempo.

...

Sentí el roce de su mano sobre mi brazo, y su calido aliento agitar mis cabellos en una imperceptible danza. Y no pude evitar un leve escalofrió, provocado no precisamente por el frío de la noche.

Su mano me sostenía férrea e inquebrantable mientras de sus labios brotaban palabras que ante mis oídos sonaban mudas y carentes de sentido.

En algún monteo entre el roce de su mano y el murmullo incansable de su voz me obligo a ingresar en lo que tras varios minutos entendí que era el interior de un carruaje.

El mismo carruaje que irónicamente me había trasladado desde el puerto, y por tanto los calidos brazos del capitán Luke, hasta la mansión Potter y sus señores a cual mas retorcido y por contrario que parezca, atrayente.

-Deberíais aprovechar para descansar- escuche como me aconsejaba a lo lejos una voz que en otro momento me fue familiar o al menos conocida pero que ahora carecía de pies y cabeza.- Tenemos aun un largo camino por delante hasta Godric's Hollow, si yo fuese vos aprovecharía para dormir.

Me obligue a alzar mi vista, húmeda y gris a juego con el día, y posarla en el asiento de enfrente donde descansaba mi acompañante, despreocupadamente.

Tenía la cabeza girada hacia la ventanilla y los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentase centrar su mirada en algún punto en concreto del veloz paisaje que se proyectaba a través del pequeño ventanuco del carruaje.

Sus brazos descansaban sobre su pecho, cruzados, marcando su forma y estirando la tela de su traje. Los primeros botones de su camisa de lino estaban abiertos y por ellos podía apreciar, muy a mi pesar, su torso moreno y su nuez que subía y bajaba en una danza que me hipnotizaba cada vez que el tragaba. Sus largar piernas enfundadas en un impecable pantalón negro estaba estiradas y cruzadas, abarcando el espacio del carruaje y chocando por tanto con la falda de mi vestido. Sus botas, lustrosas, ofrecían reflejos dorados de las luces proyectadas por las lámparas de gas que había dentro del carruaje.

Sus cejas estaban fruncidas pero sin embargo en sus labios una sonrisa juguetona y anticipadora se podía apreciar fácilmente.

Todo en él era contradictorio.

Y como para confirmar mis pensamientos su mirada capto la mía y ampliando su sonrisa, giró tenuemente su cabeza ofreciéndome la vista completa de su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo, milady?- inquirió tras doblar sus piernas e incorporarse en el asiento, sentándose correctamente.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban de pura satisfacción otorgándole un toque de caramelo líquido que me cautivaba. Sus labios llenos se separaron apenas para dejar salir algunas palabras que en mis oídos sonaron mudas. Sus brazos se descruzaron y apoyo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia el frente. Reduciendo nuestra distancia.

Fue eso; la escasez de distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío, lo que me hizo reaccionar.

-No- y a pesar de no ser más que un monosílabo y de haber sido pronunciado en voz queda, resonó entre las cuatro paredes de madera del carruaje. Con autoridad, sin miedo.

Velozmente note como el calor volvía a mi cuerpo, acumulándose todo en una única zona. Mis mejillas. Y sin vacilar me dispuse a remendar mi falta de respeto hacia aquel hombre, apenas unos años mayor que yo, que ahora era el dueño y señor de mi existencia...no así de mi corazón.

-Por supuesto que no milord.

El dejo escapar un suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello despeinándolo. Desvió de nuevo su mirada y volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento.

-Esta mañana contrate a la que a partir de ahora será vuestra criada persona o dama de compañía. Llamadlo como deseéis - alce mi miada apenas unos centímetros y me tope con el perfil de su rostro.-Su nombre es Nymphadora Tonks.- sus manos viajaron veloces hacia un cesto de mimbre que reposaba junto él. Metió una de sus manos en una de las aberturas y extrajo una botella de vino, que descorcho hábilmente-Tiene aproximadamente la misma edad que vos y costa de muy buenas referencias- prosiguió mientras daba un trago directamente de la botella- Anteriormente sirvió en la casa de los Malfoy, una familia muy respeta en Londres. Allí ejercía de niñera de su retoño menor.- explico.

Permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos, como aguardado a que yo me atreviese a opinar algo o a refutar sus palabras. Sin embargo no fue así.

-Espero que con este pequeño regalo vuestro rencor hacia mi persona mengüe.- comento tapando de nuevo la botella y guardándola dentro de la cesta.

¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Pretendía comparar mi afecto? ¿Tan baja impresiona tenia de mi?

¿Tan estupido era que creía que podría complacerme con algunas joyas y trajes bonitos? Con algún que otro regalo caro.

¡Era indignante!

Algo que no pretendía soportar, pues podía tolerar sus desplantes e insultos, e incluso su carácter de mujeriego, si es que lo poseía, pero lo que no tenia intención de soportar era que me tratase como una mera figurita que es expuesta en un salón para que tus amigos y conocidos la admiren con envidia.

¡Yo no era esa figurita y no pretendía serlo!

-El aprecio se gana milord- ataque, cuadrando mis hombros y desviando mi mirada hacia mi derecha.- No se compra- alce mi mentón y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

El permaneció en silencio.

-¿Debo imaginar, pues, que nuestro matrimonio será de esos?- inquirió tras varios minutos.

Yo gire mi rostro hacia él y aun con la barbilla alzada y la mirada altanera pregunte:

-¿A que tipo de matrimonio hacéis referencia, milord?

Él sonrió con descaro y se acomodo mejor en el asiento, quedando parcialmente retrepado sobre este. Como si pretendiese dormir.

-Un matrimonio normal, donde los esposos no se soportan y mantienen las distancias.- cerro los ojos y cruzo sus brazos tras su cabeza- Donde los amantes son comunes y los hijos escasos- alzo sus piernas y las subió en el asiento, doblándolas pues estas chocaban contra la pared acolchada del carruaje- Un matrimonio de palabra pero no de obra.- finalizo dejando escapar un suspiro y abriendo un ojo.

Yo le sostuve la mirada sin amedrentarme.

-Y no era esa la primera intención, este matrimonio fue concertado al fin y al cavo- señale de mal humor- Ni vos, ni yo teníamos la menor intención de unir nuestras vidas y sin embargo aquí estamos.- dije alzado mis manos hacia el techo.

El sonrió y cerró su ojo.

-Tenéis razón- yo parpadee. Había cedido demasiado pronto, lo creía más luchador. Más persistente.- Por que debería malgastar mi tiempo en pretender agradaros si vos misma no me agradáis a mi.

Note como la sangre subía veloz por mi cuerpo hasta reunirse en un único punto; mis mejillas.

-El desagrado es mutuo- señale mientras desviaba mi mirada de su rostro sereno y la posaba sobre el paisaje nocturno que pasaba veloz a través del ventanuco del carruaje.

La ciudad iba desapareciendo poco a poco dando paso a las granjas y los amplios campos. Las carreteras empedradas eran sustituidas por las de tierra y barro, y las luces de gas desaparecían para dejarnos en tinieblas solo apaciguadas por los escasos rayos de luz que la luna podía transmitirnos a través de las nubes.

-¿Matrimonio de palabra pues?- pregunto mí acompañante alzando su mano y ofreciéndomela.

La analice durante algunos minutos, sopesando las consecuencias que tendría que acarrear si aceptaba su proposición.

Si decía que si me sometía a un matrimonio de palabra, aquello a lo que tanto había temido. Sin embargo si me negaba me veía sumida en una guerra sin cuartel, cuyo principal enemigo seria mi esposo.

El abrió sus ojos al percatarse que no respondía y se incorporo en su asiento, bajando sus piernas y acercándose a mí.

Su mano viajo vacilante hasta mi mejilla y se amoldo a esta, quemándome con cada roce y provocándome unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, gritar y huir.

-¿Debo interpretar vuestro silencio como una negativa?- inquirió levantándose de su asiento y sentándose junto a mi.- ¿Deseáis luchar por mi afecto?- su rostro hermoso y solazado estaba a escasos centímetros del mió.

Yo compuse una sonrisa, la primera desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

Siempre me habían gustado los retos y sin duda la oferta que se me ofrecía era un reto; aunque los riesgos, en caso de fracasar, eran demasiado dolorosos.

Sin embargo...

-Seréis vos quien tenga que luchar por mi afecto, al fin y al cavo son los hombres quienes cortejan a sus damas- señale entrecerrando mis ojos, sacando mi lado romántico a relucir. Porque al fin y al cavo era eso, una joven adolescente enamoradiza que soñaba con su príncipe azul; estaba en la edad.

Escuche como reía y su aliento choco contra mis labios, calido y con cierto tono afrutado. Probablemente debido al vino.

Su pulgar rozo una de mis muñecas, acariciando la piel expuesta entre mis guantes y el puño de mi vestido. Su otra mano siguió acariciando mi mejilla, trazando el contorno de mis labios.

-Deberías sonreír mas a menudo, os favorece- murmuro retirando su mano de mi mejilla y posándola en mi hombro.

-Gra...

Sus labios rozaron los míos, un tacto suave que me enmudeció.

Su mano viajo de nuevo hacía mi mejilla para después descender por esta hasta mi barbilla donde se detuvo y ejerció un poco de presión para alzarla. Para mantener mi rostro recto.

Escuche, como un eco lejano, como algo crujía y se arrugaba; seguramente la falda de mi vestido pues él oprimía su cuerpo sobre el mió, acorralándome entre la pared del carruaje y él mismo.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer alce mis manos y agarre la solapa de su chaqueta, acercándolo más. Ansiando su contacto.

Sus labios huyeron de los míos, dejándolos huérfanos.

-Me temo que esto es todo lo que puedo ofreceros por ahora milady- me susurro sobre la mejilla- Quizás si seguís sonriendo como antes reconsidere aumentar la intensidad- me dio un beso húmedo en al mejilla y tal y como había llegado regreso hacia su asiento.

Dejándome sola, hiperventilando y con ganas de mas.

-Considerar esta muestra de afecto como nuestra noche de bodas- comento mientras se volvía a tumbar sobre el asiento y cerraba los ojos. Sumiéndose en un profundo sueño, o fingiendo hacerlo, y permitiéndome así tranquilizar mí acelerado corazón.

Me había besado y yo se lo había permitido.

Había aceptado su absurda petición, su invitación a un juego demasiado tortuoso y doloroso. Sin embargo no me arrepentía. Ni de su beso, ni de mi aceptación y mucho menos de haberlo disfrutado.

Al fin y al cavo, como él mismo había dicho, esto era como nuestra noche de bodas. Podría permitirme algún que otro desliz.

Ahora, dentro de este carruaje, solo importábamos nosotros. Mañana al mediodía, cuando llegásemos a nuestro destino, otro gallo cantaría. Entonces tendría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirme, llorar, patalear e incluso declararle la guerra...pero ahora solo deseaba permanecer despierta el mayor tiempo posible para poder apreciar así su rostro y así poder encontrar algo que consiguiese atraerme hasta tal punto que los sentimientos que en algún momento llegue a sentir por su padre desaparecieran. Liberándome por fin de mi carga y delito, y otorgándome aquello que siempre anhele: un matrimonio de amor.

Aunque esto ultimo era más fantasioso que posible.

**¡Hola! **

**¿Que tal van las vacaciones? Las mías, por ahora de fabula. (Solo llevo una semana de vacaciones jeje).**

**Por fin pude subir el capitulo, siento mucho el retraso pero acabe mi ultimo examen el miércoles pasado. Espero que os guste o al menos no desagrade del todo.**

**Como veis e incluido la ansiada boda pero no me e entretenido demasiado en ella, espero que me lo perdonéis. Es lo mejor que e podido escribir después del caos que ha sido la última semana.**

**El próximo capi será el ultimo de este gran embrollo, quiero decir que después del capitulo 12 comenzara la cronología normal. ( No se si me entendéis)**

**Además en el próximo capitulo descubriremos como se conocieron Sirius y James. ¡No podéis perdéoslo! ;)**

**Por ultimo quiero agradecer los mensajes de animo no sabéis como os agradezco que no me dejéis como imposible jeje. Os mando muchos achuchones y besitos a**

**¡Paz y Amor!... y por su puesto algún que otro review.**


	14. Capitulo XII

**N/A: Lo que esta escrito en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XII**

_Domingo_

_10 /Junio/1656_

Con un sutil traqueteo el carruaje se detuvo indicándome que había llegado a mi destino. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y la cabeza del señor Filch asomo por ella.

-Milord.

Ignorándolo y sin prestar atención a su mano extendida baje del carruaje de un salto provocando que este crujiese sutilmente y se meciese por la repentina perdida de carga. Amortigüe un gruñido cuando mi rodilla se resintió por causa del salto y me recompuse lo mas rápido que pude, asegurando mi paso con mi bastón.

-Tened el carruaje preparado, señor Filch. No me demorare demasiado.- le ordene mientras comenzaba a subir los maltrechos escalones que me conducirían a la puerta de aquella casucha tan poco agraciada.

-Como vos ordenéis milord- realizo una pequeña reverencia, sin embargo pareció dudar en el último segundo pues alzo un poco su rostro y pregunto con tono vacilante- ¿Debo acompañaros, milord?

Detuve mis pasos justo enfrente de la puerta y cuadre los hombros.

-No será necesario- dio un seco golpe sobre la superficie de madera de la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato mostrándome el rostro malhumorado de Aberforth Dumbledore – Aguardad dentro.

Mis palabras iban dirigidas a Filch sin embargo fue mi compañero el que pareció escucharlas y no mi criado, pues este permaneció de pie junto al carruaje incluso después de que ingresara dentro de la destartala vivienda.

Con el ceño fruncido debido al, aun reciente, recuerdo del inepto de mi hijo, avancé varios pasos contemplando, sin llegar aprestar realmente atención, la decoración o la falta de ella de lo que Aberforth consideraba su hogar. Y que a mi parecer era más un escondrijo de ratas o una cuadra para cabras.

-¿Que te trae por aquí, Charlus? – inquirió el menor de los Dumbledore ofreciéndome asiento con una mano.

Mire con asco el taburete lleno de mugre que me ofrecía, a decir verdad toda la casa era cortada por el mismo patrón. Paredes de madera vieja y podrida, muebles hoscos y pesados seguramente hechos a mano por su propietario, botellas de licor esparcidas por el suelo; y algo más, que mas que sorprenderme me hizo sonreír. Algo que merecía un reconocimiento, dado el día que había tenido.

-Aun la conservas- comente divertido mientras avanzaba por la pequeña estancia hasta una de sus esquinas, la mas pulcra aunque resultase contradictorio.-La vieja Betty.-murmure alargando la mano y posándola sobre el lomo de la pequeña cabra blanca- ¿No tenia una oreja negra?

Aberforth dejo escapar un gruñido y de un empujón me retiro del animal, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

-Betty murió, esta es su cría. La única que sobrevivió- contesto de malhumor.

Amplié mi sonrisa y aun sabedor de la respuesta me arriesgue a preguntar:

-¿Que le sucedió a las demás crías?

Aberforth me fulmino con la mirada y gruño algo entre dientes.

-Tu sabrás- me espeto- Albus te las regalo por navidad.

No pude más que dejar escapar una carcajada, bajo la colérica mirada de mi antiguo camarada. Sin duda no había sido una elección errónea el pedirle a Albus que me diese los animales. Aunque ahora me arrepentía un poco, solo un poco, al ver a aquel pequeño rumiante. Pero debía ser sincero, ¡sus hermanos estuvieron deliciosos!

Aun con aquella carcajada bailando en mis labios me encamine hacia el taburete mugriento e inclinándome con algo de dificultad limpie la superficie con una mano, eliminando parte de la suciedad.

Despues tome asiento.

-Centrémonos -Un par de ojos azules me contemplaron con desagrado- Necesito vuestra ayuda para llevar acabo un pequeño trabajito.

Había jugado mi mejor baza y esta me había fallado, había subestimado a mi rival y me había dejado llevar por las apariencias. Ese pequeño bastardo me engaño, me coloco el cartel de asno a la espalda; pero ahora era mi turno de mover ficha.

Entrelace mis manos sobre la empuñadura de jade en forma de león de mi bastón y tome aire.

-Tu dirás- su tono de voz siguió teniendo cierto matiz de desagrado pero era fácilmente camuflado. Eran años de experiencia.- ¿Que debemos hacer?

-Haced llegar el rumor de que mi hijo esta en apuros- tras pronunciar mi propio plan no pude evitar pensar que aparentaba ser mas simple de lo que en realidad era.- Sus amigos pronto se preguntaran por su salud, y tras no obtener noticias se inquietaran. Hay entrareis vosotros.- Aberforth se agacho y rebusco entre un monto de botellas hasta obtener una que estaba medio vacía, la limpio con el dorso de la mano y bebió- Necesito que Albus haga correr el rumor dentro del circulo de ese tal Sirius Black, él es astuto así que sabrá como llevar el asunto con discreción, y que tu, Aberforth, le debes dar cierta información cuando el venga a exigírtela.

Aberforth alzo una de sus cejas y arrojo la botella vacía hacia atrás donde se estrello contra la pared rompiéndose.

-¿Que te hace pensar que Black lo buscara en persona? ¿Tan importante crees que es el mocoso de tu hijo?- pregunto burlón.

-Ciertamente, no me cave duda de que será el mismismo Black quien acudirá a su rescate. Nadie mas.- Aberforth frunció el ceño y se dejo caer sobre otro taburete.- Ya leíste la carta, James pretende alejarlo de Londres para que de ese modo Black evite el peligro de ser capturado. Se preocupa por él y por tanto Black debe hacerlo también por mi hijo.

-¿Estas seguro?- inquirió.

-Absolutamente –conteste.

-¿Y si fallas? ¿Si ese tal Black resulta ser tan rastreo y mezquino como todos los que nos dedicamos a este oficio?

Acaricie la cabeza de jade del león y alzando levemente el bastón di un pequeño golpe, seco y rotundo, sobre el suelo de madera. Llamando la atención de mi acompañante y de su cabra de paso.

- Me arriesgare.

Aberforth no pareció satisfecho con mis palabras pues se inclino hacia delante, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro sobre la palma de sus manos, y dijo:

-¿Que a provocado que te veas obligado a arriesgarte?

Deje escapar una sonrisa, más falda que un penique de oro, y me acomode mis guantes de piel. Fingiendo indiferencia, una mala costumbre adquirida de la alta sociedad de este país. Utilizada cuando alguien desea esquivar un tema en cuestión.

-El chico se olió nuestras intenciones y consiguió llevarse a la joven- conteste de mala gana.- En estos momentos están camino de Godric's Hollow, donde estoy seguro la recelara como si la vida de la joven corriese peligro.

-¿Y no es así?-

Alce una ceja y fruncí el ceño, molesto por su interrupción.

-Eso ahora no importa, lo importante es conseguir la maldita reliquia que esa mocosa pecosa y desgarbada pose.- le recordé.

-¿Y si ella no es la dueña de la reliquia? ¿Habéis pensado en ello tu y mi querido hermanito?- pregunto con cierto tono de ironía.

-Es ella, estoy seguro. ¡Debe ser ella!- mi grito retumbo entre las cuatro paredes y asusto a la pequeña cabra.- Todo los indicios señalan hacia ella.

Aberforth me sostuvo la mirada durante unos minutos para finalmente dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación y levantándose de su asiento, dándome la espalda, pregunto con desgana:

-¿Que debo decirle a Black cuando venga en busca de respuestas?

Una pequeña sonrisa se apodero de mis labios, lo había conseguido.

Apoye mis manos sobre mi bastón y me incorpore, con algo de dificultad, del taburete. Di algunos pasos cortos hacia la puerta, pues para mi esta conversación ya había acabado, y antes de posar mi mano sobre el picaporte de esta me detuve.

-Cuando te busque procura hacerte el difícil, que deba recurrir a la violencia si es necesario. Así será mas creíble- gire la perilla de la puerta- Y en cuanto a lo que debes o no decir, es simple, solo debes recordar estas palabras- gire levemente mi rostro y me encontré con su mirada azul, penetrante y cansada- "La boda se celebrara el viernes 15 de Junio, a las tres de la tarde."

Aberforth repitió mis palabras en apenas un susurro para así memorizarlas.

Yo aguarde a que acabase para proseguir.

-Asegúrate de que asista a la iglesia ese día y a esa hora - abrí la puerta y una brisa nocturna, empalagosa y con fuerte olor, me golpeo en el rostro- Del resto me encargo yo.

Y salí al exterior. Donde se podía comenzar a apreciar, en el horizonte, como el sol amenazaba con salir dado paso a un nuevo día; sin embargo el sabor amargo de la derrota no desaparecía de mi boca con el nuevo amanecer, si no que se hacia mas persistente recordándome que pasaba el tiempo y yo no conseguía aquello que deseaba.

...

Silencio.

Absoluto y placentero silencio.

Ninguno carruaje rodando de un extremo al otro de las abarrotadas calles, esquivando vendedores ambulantes con montones de frutas y hortalizas; mujeres con chales, que llevaban cestas poco profundas llenas de ramilletes de flores, pequeños coches de alquiler que no hacían mas que entorpecer aun mas el trafico y enfurecer a los cocheros. Los chiquillos que se buscaban el sustento como vendedores de periódicos, pregonando los últimos titulares del día, ya no estaban. Todo había desaparecido.

Ahora solo reinaba la paz y tranquilidad, con la llegada del nuevo día.

Las calles de adoquines eran ahora tierra húmeda y brotes de hierba verde. Los peatones eran algunos que otros venados que se había alejado más de la cuenta de su hogar. Los carruajes y coches de alquiler eran sustituidos por caballos, veloces y eficaces.

Se respiraba un aire distinto.

Podía apreciar, en mi piel y en mi alma, que había regresado al hogar. Y esa sensación me producía una tranquilidad indescriptible. Me relajaba, hasta tal punto que me permití bajar mis defensas. Me quite la chaqueta de mi traje y desabotone los gemelos de mis puños, al igual que los botones que mantenían los extremos de la camisa ceñidos a mi muñeca. Estire mis piernas todo los que el carruaje me permitió y eche una rápida mirada a mi acompañante, la cual dormía desde hacia dos horas aproximadamente. Algo que yo ya había previsto.

La contemple dormir; con su respiración acompasada y casi inaudible, su pecho bailando en un vaivén serenado con cada nueva bocanada de aire puro y fresco, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, su cabello pelirrojo caer traviesamente sobe su mejilla derecha...

Deje escapar un suspiro y me frote el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de aclarar mis ideas.

-_Es una niña_- pensé analizando de nuevo su rostro sereno y deteniendo mis ojos en sus labios entreabiertos. Tentadores.

_Tu también._ Comento una vocecita traicionera en mi cabeza.

-_No seria justo, le haría daño.- _intente convencerme, sin mucho excito.

_Mientes y lo sabes. Ella no se opone, no se negó la última vez, no irías en contra de su voluntad. Y tu, seamos sinceros, llevas demasiado tiempo en abstinencia como para poder darte el lujo de ser remilgado en lo que compañera femenina se refiere._ Aquella vocecita, que tomaba volumen y fuerza en mi mente, tenía razón. En cierta forma.

¿Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que disfrute por última vez de compañía femenina?

Sabía la respuesta, me enfurecía, y me negaba a admitirla sin embargo tarde o temprano debía ceder. Lo sabía.

Era cinco meses... ¡Demasiado para mi cuerpo! Al cual había habituado a una rutina mas frecuente y abundándote.

-_Ella seguramente será virgen, se asustara ante mis intenciones. Me aborrecerá_- pensé en un intento de lucha. Con al esperanza de acallar a mi yo interno, cuya ubicación comenzaba a sospechar estaba mas cercana a mis caderas que a mi cabeza.

_Es tu esposa, no puede negarse. Y tampoco podrá aborrecerte pues ya te odia._ Su respuesta ante mi ataque fue simple y certera. Me dejo sin defensas, sin excusas, sin ganas de seguir negando lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

Necesitaba un respiro y ella podía proporcionármelo.

-_Necesito un heredero_- pensé hipócritamente, en un perezoso intento de adornar mis pecaminosos pensamientos y convertirlos en algo más decente y menos calculador.

_Hipócrita. Lo que necesitas es una noche de lujuria y desenfreno, y aunque ella sea inexperta y no sepa proporcionártelo con la práctica aprenderá y podrá otorgarte lo que tú tan tozudamente te has negado durante todos estos meses. _Sincera como siempre la voz tenia razón, necesitaba alivio y urgente. Y aunque ella no fuese de mi agrado tampoco podía negarme lo que se me ofrecía en bandeja de plata.

Deje escapar un suspiro, que sonó mas como un gruñido, y alce mi mano hasta que la punta de mis dedos rozaron su mejilla; retire su cabello con suavidad, despejando su rostro, y dibuje un camino invisible desde su pómulo hasta su labio superior, cuando llegue a mi destino ella deje escapar un suspiro y su aliento calido sobre la yemas de mis dedos. Retire la mano de inmediato, como si el aire que ella expulsaba fuese fuego.

-Lo lamento, pero me temo que nuestro matrimonio no será tan tranquilo como imagine en un principio- susurre, retirando mis dedos y apoyando me cabeza sobre el respaldo en un intento desesperado de conciliar el sueño y alejar así todas aquellas ideas de mi mente.

Cerré con fuerza mis parpados y comencé a contar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

Sirius siempre decía que a él le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

...diez, once, doce, trece...

Solía contar hasta que ya no podía mas, pues solo conocía treinta números y no precisamente en orden. Y cuando llegaba al final comenzaba de nuevo en una incansable nana numérica que acababa sumiéndolo en un sueño profundo.

...veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho...

A él le funcionaba sin embargo a mi no. Me podían de los nervios, no soportaba que él comenzase a murmurar números sin ton ni son en mitad de la noche. Me desvelaba.

...treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro...

Me pregunto si aun lo hace, ahora que no estoy yo allí para enfurecerme por su pequeña rareza.

...cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve, cincuenta...

¿Habrá recibido mi carta? No, seguramente no. Se que mi padre me hizo escribirla por puro teatro, para saber si teníamos algún plan mas que hubiese escapado de su conocimiento.

...cincuenta y cinco, cincuenta y seis, cincuenta y siete...

¿Estarían preocupados por mi, ante la falta de noticias? ¿Se arriesgarían a intentar saber algo acerca de mí? ¿Cometería Sirius la estupidez de intentar encontrarme, desembarcando para ello? Si, estaba seguro. Él era así; impulsivo, con esa clase de arrojo y valentía que ralla en la estupidez, con cerebro pero sin utilizarlo.

Ese era Sirius, y para ser sincero no me molestaba. Al igual que al él no le molestaba mis manías de niño rico o mis planes descabellados sin final feliz.

Ambos éramos parecidos y a su vez distintos. Éramos como hermanos separados al nacer y destinados a volver a encontrarse. Nos complementábamos. Cada uno nacido en un extremo, él en el más bajo y yo en el más alto pero sin embargo compartiendo los mismos orígenes al fin y al cavo. Y también el mismo futuro.

El vaivén del carruaje ayudaba y antes de que en mi mente se formase la imagen del numero ochenta mi cuerpo había sido sumido en un sueño intranquilo, lleno de figuras sin sentido y voces que se arremolinaban en mis oídos aturdiéndome.

"_Era imposible, algo inaudito. No podía ser cierto._

_Me deje resbalar por la pared, dejando la puerta abierta sin que me importase realmente si era descubierto por mi padre o no. _

_Mi padre, ¿porque realmente era mi padre? Aquel sujeto que admitía haber aniquilado a la familia de la mujer que supuestamente juraba amar, la misma mujer a quien engallo y extorsiono. _

_¡Aquel no era su padre! ¡Yo no tenia padre!_

_-Tienes mi palabra de que tú nombre nunca sera relacionado con mis actos- prometió su acompañante._

_Y pude escuchar la risa de mi padre y unas ganas locas de vomitar me invadieron. El sabor amargo de la traición inundo mi paladar y mi pecho adolorido se rompió en un sin fin de trozos. Pues mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir, mi única familia me había traicionado. De la peor forma._

_Tembloroso aun apoye mis manos sobre el frió suelo de piedra y gatee, pues no quería incorporarme ya que sabia a ciencia cierta que mis piernas no me responderían, hasta alcanzar las escaleras. Silencioso como un felino me incorpore y comencé a subir los peldaños sin producir ruido alguno. Tras llegar al primer piso, donde se encontraban las dependencias del conde y su familia, mis pies recuperaron su vitalidad y fueron impulsados en una carrera a contrarreloj a través del pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta de mi alcoba. La abrí con rapidez y sin molestarme en cerrarla ingrese y comencé a abrir los cajones de mi cómoda, tras no encontrar lo que deseaba cambie de objetivo y me dirigí al vestidor. Pero cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarme por no encontrar lo que deseaba recordé que hacia varios años que había cambiado mi escondite._

_Gire mi rostro con rapidez, tal es así que incluso mi cuello produjo un leve crujido. Quejándose._

_Mi mirada viajo veloz a mi lecho y tan pronto como mis extremidades me lo permitieron me dirigí hacia el y apoye mis manos sobre el colchón, empujándolo con fuerza y finalmente tirándolo al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo._

_Permanecí quieto, con al respiración acelerada debido a la adrenalina, escuchando. Atento a cualquier indicio que me hiciese saber que había sido descubierto._

_No escuche nada, así pues me incline sobre el cabezal de madera de la cama y tome una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo que había en una oquedad del cabeza, en la parte inferior oculto por el colchón._

_El paquete no era más grande que mi mano pero sin embargo era mucho más valioso que mi propia vida. O al menos para mí._

_Comprobé que estuviese bien cerrado y lo guarde en mi bota izquierda._

_-¿Estas seguro que no hay nadie?_

_La voz de mi padre me llego demasiado cercana. Si, me habían escuchado._

_-Si, aquí no hay nadie. Tal vez seria algún criado.- comento el otro._

_-No, imposible. Les di la noche libre._

_Mas nervioso que asustado me atreví a echar una rápida mirada al pasillo para comprobar así que mi padre y su acompañante continuaban subiendo las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso._

_Era mi oportunidad._

_Raudo me deslice por el pasillo y deshice mi camino, sin detenerme a meditar mis actos o a sucumbir ante el remordimiento. Y la noche fría me recibió de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión no le preste atención. Mi único pensamiento en aquel momento era huir, lejos. Muy lejos."_

-¿Milord? Milord.

Una leve sacudida en mi hombro izquierdo movió mi cuerpo, empujándolo hacia la derecha. Sin embargo no desperté.

"_Veía calles oscuras y estrechas, envueltas en una espesa niebla, pasar. Mis pies se movían raudos, tropezando aquí y allá con algún que otro transeúnte borracho o dama de dudosa reputación._

_No sabia hacia donde me dirigía, solo corría._

_Un paso, apagado en la niebla, y unas manos que brotaron de las sombras; asiandome por los hombros y conduciéndome a un callejón oscuro, solitario y sobretodo sospechoso, me sobresaltaron. Esas mismas manos me condujeron con facilidad hasta una pared de ladrillo, un aliento calido y dulzon me rozo la garganta y una voz demasiado conocida me susurro al oído:_

_-¿No te habrá hecho demasiado daño ese escocés?_

_Relaje los músculos al instante al reconocer aquella voz._

_-No es el momento Rosmerta.- intente zafarme retirando sus manos de mis hombros y empujándola sutilmente, retirándola de mi cuerpo._

_La mujer cruzo sus brazos bajo el pecho, alzándolo sugerentemente, y me dedico una mirada airada. Parecía enfurecida._

_-¿Vas en busca de Cornelius?-inquirió de mal humor.- Porque me temo que ya esta ocupado con otro mozo que al igual que tu a sido tan estupido como para intentar algo con su promiscua mujercita._

_No me paso desapercibido su tono de reproche ni el acido que sus palabras pretendían expulsar. Esta celosa, y era por ello la ultima persona que me favorecía enfurecer. Pues podría delatarme. Así pues deje escapar un suspiro y mire a nuestro alrededor cerciorándome que no éramos vistos._

_-No voy en busca de Cornelius y mucho menos de Beth.- le aclare acortando la distancia que yo mismos había impuesto.- Solo paseaba._

_Rosmerta alzo una de sus finas cejas y se dejo abrazar por la cintura sin oponer resistencia._

_-¿De madrugada y corriendo?- Inquirió irónicamente._

_Yo me encogí de hombros en un intento mudo de liberarme de su mirada inquisidora._

_Pero para mi sorpresa ella no prosiguió con el interrogatorio y tampoco insistió, solamente dejo escapar un suspiro e inclinándose hacia arriba sobre las puntas de sus pies me beso. Lentamente al principio, rozando sus labios llenos contra los míos inertes, para después exigir más. Empujo su lengua contra mis labios instándome a que abriese la boca, no me negué. Le seguí el juego que tan bien conocíamos los dos._

_Retrocedí lentamente, llevándola a ella conmigo, hasta que mi espalda choco de nuevo con la pared. Sus manos treparon por mi espalda y anidaron en mi coronilla dónde se entretuvieron acariciando algunos mechones azabaches. Yo por mi parte no me moví, seguí correspondiendo el beso pero nada mas, mis manos permanecieron inmóviles en su cintura. Carentes de vida._

_-¡Maldito bastardo!_

_El grito, con cierto acento escocés, resonó el la noche y mi compañera despego, con un sobresalto de por medió, sus labios de los míos._

_-¿Que ha sido eso?- inquirí algo nervioso._

_¿Tan pronto se habían percatado de mi huida? _

_¡Y yo como un inútil perdiendo el tiempo!_

_-Tranquilo- una suave caricia en mi mejilla me hizo centrarme de nuevo y bajar mi mirada hacia mi acompañante- Es solo Cornelius._

_¿Cornelius? ¿El escocés bajito y con mal genio que tenía un gancho de derecha digno de ser temido? ¿Ese mismo que me ha roto el labio hace apenas algunas horas? ¿Ese Cornelius?_

_Deje escapar un quejido ante el recuerdo de mi labio roto y sin pensarlo lleve una de mis manos a mi labio inferior. Este estaba sangrando._

_-Maldición-murmure._

_-Tranquilo, no te hará daño. Ahora tiene otro juguete con el cual entretenerse- comento risueña, tras malinterpretar mi quejido.- ¿Por donde íbamos?- sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y su rostro avanzaba decidido hacia el mío._

_-Por ningún sitio- conteste separándome de ella definitivamente y volviendo a la calle principal, por así llamar a aquella callejuela mugrienta._

_-Pero, tu...yo... pensé- sus balbuceos sin sentido me ponían de los nervios y el hecho de que me siguiese a través de la calle me enfurecía aun mas.- ¡Es por ella!- me recrimino al cabo de algunos minutos de incansables balbuceos.- ¿Es por Beth? ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Esposo quizás? ¡Eso también puedo tenerlo si así lo deseas!- grito._

_Gire mi rostro hacia atrás y fruncí el ceño al comprobar que algunos curiosos había salido de las taberna para echar un vistazo._

_-Vuelve a tu taberna Rosmerta- le advertí._

_-¡No! _

_-Te lo advierto, no quiero que..._

_-¡Permiso!-Parpadee confundido cuando sentí como era girado de nuevo al frente y utilizado como escudo para alguien a quien no llegaba a ver el rostro._

_Aunque tampoco tuve oportunidad de comprobar quien era pues un puño demasiado conocido para mí se estrello en mi ojo izquierdo haciéndome trastrabillar y casi perder el equilibrio. Confundido me lleve una mano a la zona herida y con el ojo que me restaba busque a mi agresor que resulto ser el maldito escocés, que irónicamente también saltaba alto porque sino no comprendo como ha sido capaz de propinarme un puñetazo en el ojo si tan solo me llegaba a la altura de la cintura._

_Aunque ahora el misterio no era ese si no otro._

_-¡Cornelius no!- reconocí aquella voz como la de Beth. Una mujer de treinta años de muy buen ver que se dejaba de vez en cuando y sobretodo cuando su esposo no era consciente. Era ella también la causante de mi labio roto.- ¡El no ha hecho nada!- intento defenderme cuando el pequeño escocés volvió a la carga golpeando en esta ocasión mi estomago, algo que tenia mas a mano._

_-¡JAMES!- el grito de Rosmerta me llego lejano al igual que las bullas y voces del público improvisado que hacia un círculo imperfecto a nuestro alrededor._

_Un nuevo puñetazo me hizo doblarme sobre mi mismo y escupir en el suelo._

_-¡Ya basta Cornelius! ¡No sigas!- las suplicas de Beth nunca me habían resultado tan oportunas.- ¡El es inocente!_

_-¡¿INOCENTE? ¡ES EL MALDITO QUE ME ENCONTRÉ EN TU CAMA HACE APENAS UNA HORA!- bramo golpeando de nuevo mi estomago- ¡¿Y QUE HACES TU? ¡NO TARDAS EN BUSCARLE SUSTITUTO!- su puño viajo hacia mi rostro de nuevo y yo cerré los ojos indefenso pues no podía utilizar mis propios puños para defenderme ya que aquel que se escondía tras de mi los mantenía sujetos._

_Pero el golpe no llego, en su lugar sentí como era empujado y caía al suelo._

_Aturdido alce la mirada y para mi sorpresa pude presenciar como un hombre corpulento y desnudo golpeaba al pequeño escocés con furia dejándolo, tras cinco golpes certeros, inerte en el suelo._

_-¡No, Cornelius! ¿Que le has hecho? ¡Cornelius, cariño!- gritaba desesperada Beth inclinándose sobre el cuerpo inconciente de su esposo y acariciando su mejilla._

_-Además de promiscua, mentirosa- escupió el extraño agarrando a Beth del brazo y zarandeándola- Traedme mi ropa y pertenencias si no deseáis quedaros viuda, querida- Beth huyo en cuanto fue liberada, dejando tras de si algunas risitas nerviosas y mas de una carcajada por parte de los borrachos del bar.- ¡¿Y vosotros que miráis? ¡Largo, el espectáculo a finalizado!- grito dirigiéndose hacia el publico improvisado que no tardo en volver a ingresar en al taberna de la cual habían salido._

_No eran tontos al fin y al cavo y no querían sucumbir ante aquel hombre con puños certeros y feroces que por otra parte aun permanecía desnudo._

_-¡James!- las manos de Rosmerta me enmarcaron el rostro obligándome a mirarla- ¿Estas bien? ¿Donde te duele?_

_Abrí la boca para gritarle que me dejara en paz pero fue innecesario ya que otra persona lo hizo pro mí._

_-Creo que seria conveniente que te marchases- sugirió el desconocido, sin pudor alguno al encontrarse desnudo ante una dama.- Tu amiguito esta noche no esta para muchas fiestas.- comento risueño, ofreciéndome una de sus manos y ayudándome a incorporarme- Gracias por ayudarme, me has servido muy bien de escudo._

_Yo escupí a un lado y me tantee el estomago con lentitud, analizando si podría erguirme completamente o no. Finalmente sentencie que si y me enderece cuan alto era, encarando a aquel bastardo que tan descaradamente me había utilizado de escudo y encima tenia el descaro de agradecérmelo. Pero para mi mala suerte el condenado era bastante más alto que yo, por no hablar de fornido._

_-¡Eres un animal podrían haberlo matado!- le acuso Rosmerta golpeándole el pecho desnudo._

_-Pero no lo han hecho- respondí yo antes de que él pudiese hacerlo- Ya basta Rosmerta, márchate._

_-Pero..._

_-No pienso pasar esta noche contigo, ni ninguna otra- aclare._

_Necesitaba hacerle daño, no tenía otra forma. Si no era así nunca se marcharía. Y estaba seguro que la guardia ya estaría alertada de nuestra disputa y se dirigía hacia aquí, lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era ser detenido por no poder librarme a tiempo de ella y así poder huir._

_Su bofetada llego certera y rápida, y después un grito de rabia que me sonó mas como una rabieta. _

_-Tiene temperamento- comento mí acompañante sin despegar la mirada de la retaguardia de Rosmerta mientras esta avanzaba por la calle a paso ligero, perdiéndose en una callejuela tras girar a la derecha._

_Yo le eche una mirada y alce una ceja, un acto que no debería haber realizado pues dolía como los mil demonios._

_-Tú también deberías irte, antes de que me replante el dejarte vivir- le amenace._

_El soltó una carcajada mas parecida a un ladrido perruno que a una risa humana y me palmeo la espalda._

_-Muy gracioso amigo- se toma confianzas el condenado- Pero no te creo- agrego- en estas condiciones no aguantarías ni un asalto conmigo, además debo esperar a la dama. Ella tiene mi ropa y aunque me guste estar desnudo debo confesar que si no es en compañía de una mujer igualmente desnuda la cosa no tiene tanta emoción._

_No pude evitar sonreír antes sus palabras._

_Era descarado. Y tenia confianza en si mismo. En resumen era como un clon de mi mismo solo que mas musculoso y...desnudo._

_-Deberías haber sabido que el escocés estaría vigilante- le increpe- Tiene muy mal genio cuando lo tratan de ingenuo y no le gusta para nada que toquen lo qu es suyo._

_-Pero si ella se ofrece, ¿que quieres que haga yo?- se defendió.- Además si no he escuchado mal tú has estado en mi misma posición hará poco tiempo._

_-Mas o menos- admite._

_En ese momento llego Beth con su ropa, la cual tiro a sus pies para después inclinarse sobre su esposo y comenzar a llorar como una devota esposa. Algo que todo Godric's Hollow sabia que era mentira._

_El desconocido la ignoro y tomando su ropa comenzó a vestirse, lo cual no le llevo demasiado tiempo pues solo poseía una camisa negra raída, unos pantalones marrones con algunos agujeros seguramente producidos por algún roedor y unas botas deslucidas y polvorientas de color gris pero que sospechaba que en su mejores días fueron negras. Por ultimo recogió un lazo de terciopelo rojo, sorprendentemente lo mas cuidado de toda su vestimenta, y lo ato en torno a su cabello, recogiéndoselo._

_-Sirius Black- se presento una vez vestido, ofreciéndome su mano.- Ladrón, libertino consumado y aprendiz de pirata._

_Yo la analice durante algunos minutos su mano extendía, sin sorprenderme demasiado por sus palabras, compuse una sonrisa y dije:_

_-James Potter.-apreté su mano y aumente mi sonrisa- Heredero del titulo nobiliario de conde, tan libertino como el que mas y recién descubierto hijo de un pirata._

_Sirius parpadeo confundido, pensado que me burlaba de él._

_-Ah, también me he fugado de casa._

_Esto último pareció divertirle pues agrego:_

_-Bienvenido al bando de los desamparados sin hogar- se burlo- Y cuéntame amigo mió, si así lo deseas claro, ¿Quien es tu padre? Tal vez lo conozca._

_Esperaba que no, sinceramente._

_- Responderé a tu pegunta si me dejas embarcar en tu barco._

_Sirius comenzó a reír y palmeándome de nuevo la espalda me empujo hacia el frente._

_-Vamos, mis hombres ya habrán conseguido un barco para estas alturas. Puedes acompañarme si así lo deseas. Lo prófugos debemos ayudarnos._

_-¿A estas alturas? ¿Quieres decir que no tienes barco?- pregunte mientras le seguía el ritmo a través de las calles hasta llegar al puerto donde me encontré algunos hombres inconscientes, o eso quise creer._

_Sirius tomo aire y utilizando sus manos como altavoz emitió un silbido agudo. Tras varios minutos el silbido fue respondido y una antorcha ilumino la cubierta de un barco cercano._

_-¡Sirius, aquí!_

_El aludido tiro de mi y me condujo hacia le barco del cual descendió una cuerda desde cubierta._

_-Sube- me urgió mientras vigilaba a su alrededor._

_Yo contemple el navío y la inscripción que rezaba en uno de sus costados y no pude evitar sonreír._

_Sirius me contemplo algo huraño, sin saber si me había vuelto loco o simplemente lo mió era estupidez._

_-¿Que te pasa? Vamos sube- repitió._

_Yo continué riendo, tanto que incluso el estomago comenzó a resentírseme._

_-¿Que sucede Sirius?- la pregunta llego acompañada de un muchacho menudo y castaños que se deslizo por la cuerda, quedando así delante nuestra._

_El era el cómplice de Sirius. Y al contemplarlo más de cerca me percate que su apariencia distaba mucho de la imagen preconcebida que tenia de un pirata o de un simple ladrón. _

_¡Parecía una chica! Piel blanquecida y de aspecto frágil, labios finos, ojos expresivos y apariencia delicada y poco grácil._

_¿Que significaba aquello? ¿Como había podido con los guardas del puerto un chico con semejante aspecto?_

_Divertido alce mi mirada hacia la cubierta del barco intentando encontrar a alguien mas. Pero esta estaba desierta, solo estábamos nosotros tres._

_-¿Quien es?- inquirió el extraño señalándome._

_Yo deje de reír o al menos lo intente y le extendí mi mano como minutos antes había hecho conmigo el propio Sirius._

_-James Potter..._

_-¡El hijo del conde! ¿Estas loco Sirius? ¿Como te atreves a raptar al hijo de un conde?- grito provocando las carajadas de su cómplice e interrumpiendo mi presentación._

_Yo no sabia si desternillarme también o enfadarme, pues claramente aquel extraño había insinuado que yo era lo suficientemente débil como para dejarme raptar, o lo suficientemente estupido. Da igual cual se diese._

_Era humillante._

_Y por otro lado estaba el hecho de que me conocía, sabia de mi titulo e historia. Algo que resultaba inquietante._

_-No lo he raptado, Remus.- contesto Sirius entre risas- El vino por propia voluntad, es un proscrito como nosotros. Fugado del hogar- añadió con falso tono de amargura._

_El tal Remus pareció pensárselo y finalmente extendió su mano y estrecho la mía. No sin cierto recelo._

_-Remus Lupin, soy la niñera de este cabezota- señalo indicando a Sirius con la mirada._

_Yo sonreí, me caía bien._

_-No quiero ser descortés pero...la guardia estará aquí en breve. Debemos huir- señalo Sirius tomando la cuerda, dispuesto a trepar._

_Yo coloque mi mano sorbe su hombro y lo detuve._

_-No es necesario que robes este navío- el me miro sin entender así que agregue- ¿No sabes leer?- señale la inscripción en al cual rezaba el nombre del barco- Este barco me pertenece, o mas bien a mi padre. _

_Sirius pareció confundido al principio pero después soltó la cuerda y me abrazo con fuerza riéndose a carcajada limpia. Remus no tardo en imitarlo._

_-Vas resultar mas útil de lo que pensaba grumete- añadió dejándome libre y comenzando a trepar por al cuerda.- Vamos, subamos a nuestro nuevo barco._

_Remus lo siguió y después yo._

_-¿Grumete?- inquirí mientras impulsaba mi cuerpo hacia arriba ayudándome de la cuerda y de mis propias pies apoyados sobre al estructura del navío- El barco es mío, por tanto yo soy capitán- señale con tono guasón ganándome una risotada por parte de Remus y algunas quejas por parte de Sirius._

_Pero el hecho de ser o no capitán lo resolvería mas tarde, ahora lo importante era escapar. _

_Algo que ya había logrado."_

-¡Milord!- una nueva sacudida me despejo un poco pero no consiguió despertarme del todo- ¡James!- esto ultimo sin embargo si consiguió llamar mi atención lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos.

Ante mí, inclinada sobre mi asiento con su rostro a escaso centímetros del mió, se encontraba mi nueva y flamante esposa. Algo preocupada, debo añadir.

-Pensé que tenias un ataque- se excuso separando su rostro del mío y regresando a su asiento- No cesabais de retorceros y murmurar incoherencias.- desvió su mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo- Me asustasteis.

Yo sonreís. Sinceramente, para mi sorpresa, y alce mis manos para acariciar la suya que reposaba sobre su regazo. Ella se tenso pero lo ignore. Juguetee con sus dedos con lentitud calculada, con el único propósito de enloquecerla y abochornarla.

-¿Eso significa que ya no os resulto tan repulsivo?- me atreví a preguntar.

Ella volvió a mirarme y me perdí en sus ojos. Verdes con vetas azules.

-Sinceramente, no- yo deje escapar un quejido como si sus palabras me hubiesen dolido y ella bufo disgustada y aparto su mano de entre las mías.- Sois mi esposo, es normal que me preocupe por vos. Al fin y al cavo ahora sois mi única familia- añadió con cierta amargura.

Y juraría que alguna lagrima traviesa oso asomarse entre sus pestañas.

-Si tanto deseáis una familia yo puedo proporcionaros una, y amplia- le sugerí atrapando su mano de nuevo y tirando de ella. Provocando que su cuerpo chocase contra el mió y el carruaje se sacudiese un poco.

Su respiración acelerada choco sobre mi nariz y sus ojos analizaron los míos, al igual que yo analizaba los suyos. En los cuales podía ver claramente el miedo, la anticipación y sobretodo el anhelo. Solté su mano y rodee su cintura con uno de mis brazos atrayéndola aun mas, acortando las distancias. Sus rodillas chocaron con las mías y a pesar de tener la falda de su vestido de por medio puede notar como le temblaban.

-¿Deseáis esa familia?- le pregunte rozando mis labios, intencionadamente, sobre los suyos.

Ella asintió cual niña obediente y cerro los ojos, causándome cosquillas con sus pestañas. Curiosamente tan pelirrojas o mas que su cabello.

-¿Cuando deseáis esa familia?- inquirí colocando mi mano libre sobre su nuca y ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Sus labios tocaron los míos de inmediato y su respiración se detuvo. Sin embargo sus ojos al igual que todo su cuerpo permanecieron inmóviles.

-¿Cuanto daríais por tenerla?- desvié ligeramente la trayectoria de mis labios y bese la comisura de los suyos, con lentitud. Sin prisas.

Ella tomo una bocanada de aire, llenando de nuevo sus pulmones, y dejo escapar un suspiro apenas audible pero que dada nuestra cercanía yo escuche claramente.

-¿Cuanto daríais?- pregunte de nuevo, separando mi rostro del suyo y bajando, en una sutil caricia, mi mano por su cintura. Hasta la parte baja de esta, donde la espalda pierde su noble nombre.

Ella abrió los ojos escandalizada y me escruto con miedo y algo que no sabia como identificar exactamente.

¿Enfado tal vez?

-Contestad.- le ordene al mismo tiempo que ejercía mas presión sobre su espalda baja, acercando sus caderas a las mías.

-N...no.

Sonreí. Pues su reticencia era fingida. Lo sabia, su cuerpo me lo contaba.

Sus manos, acariciando apenas mi abdomen con caricias inocentes e involuntarias, lo decían todo.

-Mentís- susurre empujando mi mano sobre su nuca y acercándola.

Sus labios eran suaves y por primera ves note que podían llegar a ser incluso adictivos, si recibían el entrenamiento oportuno.

No era la primera vez que la besaba, ni lenta ni salvajemente, era ya veterano por así decirlo; sin embargo en esta ocasión algo cambio. No eran solamente mis labios rozando los suyos o intentando forzar una respuesta; ahora eran mis labios moviéndose al par de los suyos, torpes pero decididos.

Comencé a regalarle un sin fin de besos de mariposa a través de su boca, lentos y fugaces, que ella intentaba imitar sin mucho éxito. Sus manos, antes involuntarias, ahora se movían con permiso de su dueña y acariciaban con alguna que otra reserva mi pecho. Trepando con una lentitud no planeada pero que me enloquecía hacia mis hombros, donde se detuvieron como si al fin hubiesen llegado al hogar anhelado.

Mi mano, aquella que se encontraba perdida entre su espalda y el final de esta, comenzó a trepar de nuevo. Desandando el camino, hasta que llego a sus hombros desde los cuales se deslizo hacia delante, interponiéndose entre nuestros cuerpos, atrapando así uno de sus pechos. Su respiración se acelero y sus labios dejaron su intento de respuesta para quedarse de nuevo inmóviles. Eso me divirtió.

-Asustada- susurre entre beso y beso, intentando que volviese a corresponderme.

Pero resulto inútil, sus manos dejaron de ejercer presión sobre mis hombros y sus labios no respondían.

Necesitaba estímulos mayores.

Con fuerzas renovadas retire apenas tres centímetros, mis labios de los suyos. Dándole un respiro, engañándola. Para después volver a atacar.

Note divertido como se sobresaltaba cuando mis labios volvieron a besarla, en esta ocasión con más fuerza. Mi mano que antes reposaba en su pecho y que era la causante de su pasividad ascendió, sin tocarla en el proceso, hasta llegar a su barbilla. Allí presione hacia bajo con la ayuda de mi pulgar, consiguiendo que abriese apenas la boca. Algo que aproveche.

Mi lengua profano su boca y su calidez y sabor inundaron mi paladar, tentándome demasiado. Mi mano regreso por donde había venido y comencé un pequeño juego con su pecho derecho, apretando y masajeando. Sus manos cobraron vida pero en esta ocasión no para acercarme si no para todo lo contrario. Sin embargo no se lo permití, ejercí más presión sobre su nuca y acorte la escasa distancia que aun nos separaba. Su cuerpo se encontraba en estos momentos completamente recostado sobre el mió, algo que no me desagradaba para nada.

Mi lengua siguió danzando dentro de su boca, en busca de alguna respuesta. La cual no se hizo esperar demasiado pues llego al cavo de algunos segundos seguida de un gemido más que alentador. Sin perder tiempo, para evitar que volviese a arrepentirse, apremie mi danza incluyendo en esta ocasión a su lengua también. Sus manos reafirmaron el agarre en mis hombros y treparon hasta mi cuello donde se quedaron acariciando algunos que otros mechones rizados y negros, como un dulce arrumaco.

Todo era perfecto, sin embargo...

...

El carruaje traqueteo y finalmente se detuvo con una sacudida para nada delicada, mi cuerpo hubiese sido impulsado hacia el suelo de no haber sido sostenido por las manos de James.

¿James? ¿Desde cuando era James?

_¿Quizás desde que consiguió que le correspondieras aquellos besos tan turbadores que te daba?_ Inquiero una vocecita irritante dentro de mi fuero interno.

Pero no tuve tiempo de contestarla ya que la puerta del carruaje se abrió y yo fui impulsada casi al mismo tiempo hacia mí asiento, en el cual aterrice con al respiración acelerada, el vestido desordenado y el cabello como un nido de pájaros.

-¿James?

Ante la mención del nombre de mi esposo, y causante de mi aspecto actual, gire mi rostro hacia aquella voz femenina procedente del exterior. Mas concretamente desde al puertezuela del carruaje, la cual ella sostenía entre sus manos.

Por su apariencia diría que tenía unos veinte o veintidós años, era rubia y llevaba el cabello recogido en un prodigioso recogido. Tenia curvas generosas y bestia un vestido comedido pero lo suficientemente revelador como para que un hombre se dignase a mirarla mas de una vez. Sus ojos, azules*, estaban calvados sobre mi esposo. Reclamando algo que no decía con palabras.

-¿Rosmerta?- inquirió James con la voz ronca y cierta escasez de aliento.

-¿Quien es?- inquirió la desconocida señalándome con la cabeza y dignándose por primera ve a mirarme- ¿Tu nueva amante?

El insulto en si ya me hizo enrojecer pero lo que me enfureció no fue la pregunta si no el tono con el cual la pronuncio. Con ciertos...no se... ¿Celos? ¿Posesiva?

-Es mi esposa- contesto James secamente, incorporándose y tapándome con su cuerpo- Y tu nos has interrumpido- añadió.- ¿Que deseas?

-Lo sabes bien- contesto ella sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro como si algo le molestara- No es mas que una niña, ¿Que le encuentras de atrayente?- pregunto al fin.

Y yo me hice la misma pregunta.

¿Que encontraba James de atrayente en mi? ¿Porque decidió adelantar la boda o lo que es lo mismo aceptarla?

¿Porque jugaba conmigo de esta forma? A un juego de roces y besos demasiado peligroso para mi pobre corazón.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Rosmerta- la callo acercando su cuerpo al de ella y susurrando, no lo suficientemente bajo pues pude oírlo- Olvídame de una vez, estoy casado. Nuestras aventurillas nocturna se acabaron, fue divertido mientras duro, pero ahora quiero centrarme y tu te interpones en mi camino- yo fruncí el ceño sin percatarme.

¿Aventurillas? Eso quería decir que esa mujer era... ¡No! ¡No debía importarme!

-Te lo repetiré por última vez Rosmerta, márchate.- y cerró la puerta.

Se dejo caer en el asiento y golpeo la pared indicando así al cochero que continuase. Y así lo hizo. Con un nuevo traqueteo el carruaje comenzó a andar de nuevo pero el ambiente en el interior de él ya no era el mismo al igual que el humor de sus ocupantes.

-Es pasado, y el pasado, pasado es- fue todo lo que James dijo como repuesta a todas las preguntas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

No hay ni que decir que no volvió a acercárseme, aunque tampoco se lo hubiese permitido.

**¡TADAN!**

**¿Que tal chicas? ¿Mucho calorcito? Cierto. Yo estoy asfixiada. Aquí en Granada la palabra "intermedio" no existe. O te mueres de frío o te asas de calor. Pero tiene su encanto jeje (en cierta forma)**

**Bien aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo ¡El mas largo hasta ahora! ¡Un record personal! ;D Y el último de esta cronología que trae de cabeza a todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí. Porque si, el próximo capitulo será normal. ¡POR FIN!**

**Espero que el encuentro entre J&S&R os gustase. No sabía muy bien como abordarlo, espero que este más o menos razonable, si no admito quejas. En serio.**

**En cuanto a James y Lily, bueno ya veis que las cosas se les han complicado. Quien diría que Rosmerta seria tan celosa ¿eh?**

*** Por cierto ¿alguien sabe de que color son los ojos de Rosmerta? Si lo sabéis por favor hacédmelo saber por un R&R. ¡Gracias!**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Paz y Amor!**

**P.D: Este capitulo va dedicado a mi abuelito, gracias al cual e conseguido sobrevivir este ultimo mes compaginando trabajo y exámenes. ¡TE QUIERO ABU!**


	15. Capitulo XIII

**N/A: Lo que esta escrito en cursiva y entre guiones son pensamientos.**

**Algo así (-_bla bla bla_-)**

**Vida Concertada**

**XIII**

"_Es pasado, y el pasado, pasado es."_

Su escueta y vaga excusa aun resonaba entre las paredes de mi fuero interno. Trastornando los pilares de mi cansada mente y convirtiendo en cenizas las escasas esperanzas que él mismo había tenido la osadía de proporcionarme.

-¿Desea este vestido, milady?- inquirió tímidamente mi dama de compañía, extendiendo un vestido de muselina azul sobre mi lecho.

No me moleste en mirarlo dos veces pues tampoco tenia mucha intención de salir de la gran casa, para disfrutar de los alrededores. Ni siquiera me dignaría a visitar el invernadero o el glorioso jardín, una actividad que había conseguido calmar en parte la furia que me corroía por dentro cuando llegamos al fin a Godric's Hollow.

-Si, ese es perfecto. Gracias...-aguarde en silencio aguardando a que el nombre de mi dama de compañía llegase a mi mente y se materializase en mis labios. Pero no sucedió nada. Y ella tampoco pareció ofenderse antes el hecho de no conocer su nombre aun, después de una semana y media a mi servicio.

-Preparare su calzado también- me comunico con una leve reverencia y perdiéndose de nuevo en las profundidades de mi nuevo ropero.

Yo deje escapar un suspiro y volví mi vista de nuevo hacia el espejo.

El reflejo de una chica pelirroja y pálida me recibió con una mueca enfurruñada y cansada. Unas ojeras enfermizas delineaban sus ojos apagados y enrojecidos.

Con agresividad tome la polvera y comencé a aplicar el colorete sobre mis pálidas mejillas en un intento de disimular mi malestar.

-Permitidme, milady.

Despegue mi mirada de mi propio reflejo y la centre en el de la desconocida que se situaba tras de mi.

De compleción menuda y rostro en forma de corazón, nariz respingona y ojos negros. El cabello corto, como un varón, era negro con algunos reflejos cobrizos bajo el sol y azules como el océano en al oscuridad. Era cambiante. Como magia.

Sus manos, algo torpes y callosas, comenzaron a cepillar mis cabellos delicadamente. Sin prisas.

-¿Como deseáis el cabello, milady?

Cerré los ojos y tome una gran bocanada.

Me resultaba bastante desagradable que todos me llamasen milady, aunque más me desagradaba que me llamasen lady Potter o condesa.

-Elegid vos.

La muchacha detuvo sus manos y mantuvo el cepillo de plata alejado de mis cabellos, meditando. Tras varios minutos en silencio durante los cuales arrugo levemente su nariz se decidió y comenzó de nuevo con la tarea de cepillar.

-Lord Potter prefiere el cabello recogido- me informo con un murmullo vergonzoso.

-Dejadlo libre pues- la contradije con ímpetu, asustándola un poco.

El cepillo callo de sus manos y tras algunas incoherentes excusas se dispuso a recogerlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos.

Solía ser siempre así. Y sabía que no era justa; ella no merecía mi odio. No tenia la culpa. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que el recuerdo de James llegaba a mi mente sentía como algo en mi se rompía en pedacitos. Y aquella muchacha me recordaba demasiado a el, al fin y al cavo hacia sido su obsequio de bodas.

-Lo lamento-me excuse, regulando mi respiración y apretando mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.- No pretendía asustaros.

-No os preocupéis, milady. Ha sido mi culpa. – se apresuro a responder con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Abrió el joyero que reposaba sobre el tocador y rebuscó entre un sin fin de peinetas, orquillas engalanadas, lazos de la mas exquisita seda y terciopelo suave como el algodón en busca de adorno adecuado.

Finalmente se decidió por dos orquillas plateadas decoradas con mariposas en tonos zafiro y perla. Con suavizada las deslizo entre mis cabellos, aprisionando a los mas rebeldes y acomodándolos de manera precisa para crear así un semirecogido nada ostentoso pero si coqueto.

-Os ayudare a vestiros- se ofreció retirándose de mi algunos pasos.

Yo recoloque mi flequillo, que comenzaba a resultar un tanto incomodo a estas alturas del año, y me incorpore de la silla para dirigirme a uno de los postes de la cama, en el cual apoye mis manos y aguarde. Pronto llego mi criada con el corsé; que paso, con cuidado, por mi cabeza y deslizo con suavidad hasta que estuvo colocado en su lugar. Mi cintura. Yo reafirme mi agarre sobre al superficie tallada del poste de madera.

Con manos temblorosas acomodo mi camisa blanca para que así esta no se arrugase a la hora de ceñir el corsé. Después comenzó a entrelazar los lazos del corsé, apretando con firmeza y temple. Yo aguante la respiración y aguarde valientemente a que acabase con su tarea. Finalmente tras varios minutos de infinita tortura, o al menos a mi parecer, procedió a deslizar el resto de mi vestimenta entre mis brazos. La tela del vestido se arrugo un poco y la falda se encontraba desacomodada cuando el vestido al fin estuvo enfundado en mi cuerpo.

-Permitidme.

Con rapidez aliso la falda de muselina y abrocho los pequeños botones en forma de lágrimas que recorrían toda mi espalda y que mantenían el vestido cerrado. Después me acomodo las mangas correctamente e inclinadose sobre el suelo coloco un par de zapatos de tacón de tonos marinos delante de mí.

-Milady- aun inclinada sobre el suelo me extendió su mano para ayudarme a calzarme los zapatos sin perder el equilibrio.

Yo no negué su ayuda y pronto me encontraba completamente vestida frente al espejo de mi tocador.

-Puedes retirarte.- le ordene sin retirar mi mirada de aquellos ojos verde, aun enrojecidos, tan parecidos a los míos.

Nymphadora, porque si había recordado su nombre al fin, realizo una pequeña reverencia para desaparecer, me gustaría decir con sigilo, con algo de torpeza de mi alcoba. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada de nuevo no pude soportar mas y me deje caer sobre el lecho, mi cabello se esparció por las sabanas blancas y mi vestido recién puesto se arrugo de nuevo. No me importo.

-_N_o_ puedes seguir comportándote como una niña y lo _sabes- me recrimine mentalmente.-_En algún momento deberás enfrentarlo. Es tu esposo al fin y al cavo. Os resta toda la vida para odiaros._- la nueva perspectiva no me ayudo demasiado a tomar una decisión, si no que mino aun mas si cave mí confianza.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar acompasadamente, o a intentarlo pues los sollozos comenzaban a agruparse en mi pecho amenazando con salir a la luz.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad conseguí calmarme y con algo de dificultad me incorpore del lecho y volví a acomodar como pude mi cabello y vestimenta.

Lance una ultima mirada al tocador en el cual se encontraban mis pertenecidas mas preciadas; un pequeño y desgastado libro de cuentos perteneciente a mi padre, un guardapelo de plata herencia de mi madre y una cajita de madera tallada en la cual guardaba como si de oro se tratase la ultima carta que mi hermana me envió años atrás y que era la culpable de cierto modo de mi desdicha actual. Pero que sin embargo, aunque resultase contradictorio, era mi posesión mas preciada pues era el único recuerdo que guardaba de ella.

Todo lo demás; aquellos vestidos, las joyas, los caros zapatos, la propia decoración de mi habitación...todo, era de su propiedad.

Regalos, había dicho. ¡Mentiras! Contestaba yo. ¡Excusas para enmendar sus errores! ¡Objetos materiales sin valor alguno! Carentes de el cariño que deberían destilar, sin calidez o agradables recuerdos que los arrullasen.

Nada era mío y su vez todo lo era. Todo menos una única cosa, la que yo mas anhelaba y la que mas difícil me resultaba mantener entre mis dedos...su cariño.

Con un suspiro de por medio, y un sutil temblor en mis dedos, tome el guardapelo y lo coloque sobre la base de mi cuello. Batallé un poco con el cierre hasta que al fin este cedió y se dejo abrochar. Volví a contemplarme y la misma imagen me recibió.

-_No importa las veces que me contemple, nuca cambiara mi apariencia y tampoco mi destino_- pensé amargamente.

Recogí las faldas de mi vestido y salí de la habitación. El reloj marco las siete de la mañana, era temprano. Demasiado para una noble. Pero a mi no me preocupaba, prefería prescindir del sueño y tomar un desayuno solitario y placentero a apaciguar mi cansancio y tener que soportar la compañía de mi esposo a la mesa.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y comencé a avanzar por el amplio pasillo iluminado apenas por las velas consumidas de la noche anterior y numerosos ventanales dispuestos por todo el recorrido. Las paredes también estaban engalanadas con los retratos de la familia de mi esposo, y ahora mi familia.

Hombres pelirrojos, castaños y rubios de ojos de tonos rojizos posaban arrogantemente en un sin fin de poses. Todos ellos lucían sus condecoraciones y mejores galas. Presumían, algo que comenzaba a creer que era parte del titulo. Lo mas curioso, restando el hecho de que todos aquellos hombres fuesen condenadamente atractivos, era que ninguno de los antepasados de mi esposo fuese moreno. Él era el único.

Mis pies se detuvieron al pie de la escalera y apoyando mi mano sobre la barandilla de madera pulida comencé a bajarla. Tras bajar el ultimo escalón me detuve y mire hacia arriba, hacia el segundo piso que se comunicaba con el primero gracias a dos ramificaciones de la propia escalera que salían de ambos lados de esta, elegantemente, para acabar uniéndose en una sola en el piso superior. Pero yo no contemplaba aquel piso por ello, no. Mis intenciones eran otras.

Mis ojos vagaron por un marco similar al oro y como todas las mañanas desde mi llegada me pregunte si realmente seria oro. Protegido por ese marco de rica ornamenta se encontraba un lienzo, un retrato simple. El más simple, me atrevería a decir, que poseía esta ostentosa casa. En el se podía apreciar a dos personas; un hombre de veinti pocos, de cabello rojizo y largo, ojos marrones y porte gallardo; y una mujer, algo inusual pues en ningún otro retrato que yo hubiese visto hasta ahora aparecía ninguna figura femenina. En esta familia dominaba el género masculino y eso quedaba bien claro.

La mujer, o mejor dicho niña pues solo contaría con nueve o diez años, tenía el cabello de un tono cobrizo, casi rubio. Sus cabellos brillaban cual rayos de sol captando la atención de cualquiera, el artista había plasmado con exactitud sus rasgos. Nariz aristócrata, labios finos, tez blanquecina y ojos grises.

Era lo que mas me llamaba la atención, sus ojos. Pues al igual que mi esposo que era el único miembro de la familia cuyo cabello distaba del de sus antepasados, los ojos de aquella niña eran otro reclamo de rebeldía por así decirlo. Sin embargo no me sorprendía pues sabía quien era, la conocí desde el primer momento en el cual mis ojos descubrieron aquel cuadro, a pesar de que en ningún momento llegamos realmente a conocernos. Ella era Dorea, la madre de James. Y al igual que su hijo fue destinada a no seguir las reglas. A marcar un nuevo ritmo en al historia familiar de los Gryffindor.

Unas risas infantiles me sacaron de mi ensoñación y mi hicieron desviar mi mirada hacia el frente, a la puerta que comunicaba las escaleras con el recibidor, una estancia utilizada con el único propósito de ser mediadora con los salones de baile y las visitas para que así estas no tuviesen que cruzar las instancias privadas de los señores.

Al recibidor se podía acceder desde la gran escalera o desde el despacho, y solo desde el se podía acceder al exterior pues aunque la parte trasera de la casa conectase con el jardín este estaba vallado por una amplia arboleda, al igual que el jardín delantero, que mantenía a los curiosos alejados y a los dueños de el hogar protegidos y prisioneros.

Dos pelirrojos, de apenas dos años, interrumpieron en el vestíbulo de la escalera. Ambos tenían el rostro pecoso y los ojos azules y sus trajes al igual que sus rostros eran idénticos. Al verme ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a empujarse uno al otro, en un juego tan tonto como peligroso, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo enredados entre sus propias piernas.

-¡Fred, George! ¡Ya basta!- la voz adolescente del mayor de los Weasley, Charlie, hizo acto de presencia.

Y sin percatarse de mi presencia tomo a los dos chiquillos, que yo imagine eran sus hermanos, y arrastrándolos del brazo se los llevo de nuevo hacia el recibidor. Seguramente camino de las cocinas.

-No debéis escaparos- les decía- Madre se enfurece si sabe que habéis vuelto a hacer de las vuestras.- les reprendió- Ahora debéis ser buenos, el señor Potter no consentirá vuestras travesuras si seguís...-su voz se perdió, al igual que su imagen, y no pude saber que era aquello que James le haría a aquellos dos angelitos con mirada de pillos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberme quedado con al duda, no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios.

Aquellos pillos habían conseguido lo que nadie, hacerme sonreír. Y solo por eso se merecían mi cariño y afecto. Y quizás algún que otro dulce.

...

Se retrasaba, el reloj había marcado las siete hacia quince minutos y ella aun no se dignaba a aparecer.

-_¿Tal vez haya descubierto mi ardid?- _pensé.

Volví a alzar mi mirada y contemple la puerta del comedor, del comedor pequeño quiero decir. El que estaba destinado a los señores solamente.

-¿Estas segura de que vendrá?- inquirí sin apartar mi mirada de la puerta.

-Por supuesto milord- me contesto la señora Weasley. La cual ahora era mi nueva ama de llaves junto a su esposo y mi anterior cochero.- Todas las mañanas sin falta baja a desayunar a esta hora, déle tiempo. Aparecerá.

Me animo colocando una gran jarra de zumo de calabaza sobre la mesa y desapareciendo por la puerta de servicio. Yo deje escapar un gruñido y tome mis cubiertos, dispuesto a atacar mi desayuno con o sin la presencia de mi esposa. Pero no había engullido ni la mitad de mis huevos revueltos cuando la puerta se abrió sigilosamente y su menuda figura ingreso delicadamente en la estancia.

Y ante su visión no pude evitar que mis manos comenzasen a sudar y mis cerebro, mi segundo cerebro, se excitándose anticipadamente.

Ella no se percato de mi presencia y con una sonrisa que me dejo desconcertado a la par que encandilado tomo asiento en la primera silla que estuvo a su alcance, sin preocuparse por la etiqueta o los modales. Con gracia coloco la servilleta de tela sobre la falda de su vestido y tomo la jarra de zumo vertiendo un poco del líquido anaranjado en su copa.

Yo carraspeé un poco, en un torpe intento de llamar su atención.

Surgió efecto.

Ella alzo su mirada, algo soñadora, y frunció el ceño. Dejo la jarra sobre la mesa y borro su sonrisa.

-Buenos días, querida- dije dibujando mi mejor sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ella frunció aun más sus cejas pelirrojas y bajo su rostro, como meditando si salir o no corriendo de aquí. Finalmente pudo más el miedo y con un estrépito se incorporo de la silla y tiro la servilleta sobre su plato vació.

-¿No coméis?- pregunte divertido ante su actitud.

Ella se giro, aun sin dignarse a mirarme, y emprendió su huida.

-¿Os comió la lengua el gato?- su mano tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro. Mi oportunidad se esfumaba. ¡Había madrugado para nada!- ¿Aun seguís furiosa por aquel pequeño malentendido?- pregunte, ahora sin ninguna pizca de diversión en mi voz.

Su actitud comenzaba a irritarme en sobremanera.

Con movimientos rápidos deje caer mis cubiertos y me incorpore también de mi silla.

Su espalda se tenso y sus manos cayeron inertes sobre sus costados. Había olvidado su intento de fuga.

Avance raudo hacia ella y me coloque a su espalda, apoyando mi brazo derecho sorbe la superficie de la puerta y acorralándola entre esta y mi cuerpo. Incline mi rostro hacia su oído y susurre:

-Sois más tozuda de lo que pensaba.

Ella cuadro sus hombros y se giro, sorprendiéndome en el acto y encarándome. Sus ojos verdes brillaban furiosos regalando destellos azulados bajo la luz matinal.

Sonreí al comprobar que había captado al fin su atención, aunque no de la forma deseada.

-¿Sois siempre tan locuaz o es solo en mi presencia?- escupió irónicamente, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho y empujándome.

Su acto me pillo desprevenido y mis pies trastrabillaron hacia atrás. Separándome de ella.

-Vuestra presencia me inspira- le conteste divertido.

Esta pequeña lucha verbal no era precisamente lo que había esperado al decidir madrugar esta mañana para así poder abordarla pero tampoco podía quejarme ya que menos daba una piedra. Eran sus insultos o su silencio, y sinceramente prefería los insultos. Así al menos sabría que sentía algo por mi persona aunque ese algo fuese desprecio.

- En ese caso no os privare más de vuestra ignorancia y os dejare disfrutar de vuestro desayuno tranquilo. Mi apetito, me temo, a desaparecido.- dijo frunciendo los labios y alzando el rostro. Arrogante, pretenciosa y sobretodo provocadora.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para remediarlo?- inquirí acercándome de nuevo a ella y acorralándola por segunda vez.

En esta ocasión apoye ambas manos sobre la puerta, creando una jaula de carne y hueso a su alrededor.

Sus labios temblaron sutilmente y su mirada viajo de uno de mis brazos al otro, como meditando si podría o no salir airosa de mi pequeña emboscada.

-Me temo que no- sus palabras eran ahora menos dañinas pero su tono de voz seguía destilando el mismo resentimiento que antes. Aun permanecía más enfadada que nerviosa.- Pues es vuestra sola presencia la que provoca tal malestar. –Amplié mi sonrisa ante su carácter, cualidad de ella que había tenido el placer de disfrutar a lo largo de la última semana. Al igual que su silencio.- Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me gustaría ir a la biblioteca a leer algo.- se excuso empujando de nuevo mi pecho, en esta ocasión sin éxito alguno.

Yo baje mi rostro y hundí mi nariz sobre su coronilla, olfateando su aroma a dulce flor.

-¿A estas horas? ¿Sin tomar alimento alguno?- pregunte con tono burlón.

-¿Esta prohibido acaso?- pregunto con altanería.

Su temperamento había vuelto a resurgir, con mayor ímpetu me atrevería a agregar.

Eso me gusto. Las batallas no eran batallas si tu adversario no oponía algo de resistencia antes.

-No, por supuesto que no- mi comentario pareció relajarla un poco, pero solo un poco.- Sin embargo no es oportuno, podríais desfalleceros. Seria mas adecuado que tomaseis el desayuno conmigo y después, si lo deseáis, os podré acompañar a la biblioteca.- ofrecí retirando mi nariz de su escondite y rozado mis labios con su frente.- Así podríais deleitarme con vuestra dulce voz mientras me leéis alguna obra.-susurre.

Ella retiro la cabeza, chocando con la puerta en el proceso.

-Su preocupación me abruma señor, sin embargo no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias.- y giro el rostro hacia la izquierda cuando yo intente atrapar sus labios.-Pensándolo mejor creo que preferiría tomar algo de aire fresco, iré a dar un paseo por los jardines. Y allí tal vez tome alguna fruta de sus exquisitos frutales. La luz solar me hará bien.

Sonreí juguetonamente y gire mi rostro hacia su izquierda con el claro propósito de volver a intentar besarla, ella giro de nuevo el rostro y mis labios volvieron a encontrar su mejilla.

-¿Luz solar, ha estas horas? Me temo que os equivocáis querida. En Inglaterra la luz solar, como vos la llamáis, es un bien escaso. Por no mencionar que no suele hacer acto de presencia hasta bien entrada la mañana.-le informe recorriendo sus mejilla con mis labios y alcanzando sus oído derecho.-Sin embargo, conozco un recodo muy íntimo al final del laberinto de rosales al cual podría acompañaros. Podríamos pedirle a la señora Weasley que trasladase nuestro desayune allí, al pequeño merendero.- le sugerí mordiendo su lóbulo derecho.

Ella se estremeció y volvió a intentar apartarse, sin embargo la puerta le impedía el paso. Estaba a mi merced.

-No, gracias.- murmuro con cierto tono de... ¿Temor? Eso me gustaba- Creo que será mas adecuado que suba a mi alcoba y tome un baño.- volvió a intentar, a la desesperada, apartarme con los mismos resultados.

-¿Os froto la espalda?- me atreví a preguntar bajando por su cuello y repartiendo besos de mariposa a mi paso.

-¡No!...quiero decir. No es necesario.- sus manos viajaron hacia mi rostro e intentaron apartarlo de su nuevo escondite, en la curva de su cuello.- Estoy algo mareada, será mejor que vuelva a la cama.

Una sonrisa se apodero de mis labios.

Ese era justo el comentario que estaba esperando.

Me deje empujar por sus manos y retire mi rostro de su cuello, ella suspiro aliviada y volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Un grave error por su parte pues aproveche la oportunidad que me era brindada para atrapar al fin sus labios. Y no hay ni que decir que el acto no le agrado mucho que digamos. Sus manos, ahora puños, comenzaron a golpearme en los hombros y espalda, y sus piernas se movían con histeria intentando propinarme alguna patada que nunca llegaba pues su vestido las amortiguaba. Nunca agradecí tanto que las mujeres vistiesen tantas capas de ropa.

Saboree lentamente sus labios, deleitándome con su sabor. El sabor de una joven que pronto seria mujer. Porque... ¿Cuanto tiempo había trascurrido desde la última vez que mis labios probaron los de una mujer? ¿Cuantas noches anhele el calor ajeno?

-_Demasiadas_.-Me conteste.

Dirigí mis manos hacia abajo, sobre el corpiño de su vestido, siguiendo las curvas de su pecho. Ella jadeo cuando mis manos se deslizaron con lentitud para envolver su cintura y atraerla hacia mí; juntando nuestros cuerpos hasta que no hubo ni un milímetro de espacio entre nosotros.

Su resistencia murió en ese instante, al igual que nuestra distancia. Sus manos se abrieron y sus dedos treparon hacia mi cabello, enredándose entre los mechones azabaches.

-_Perfecto._

Afirme mi agarre mientras exploraba a fondo su boca con mi lengua. Tenía sabor pastoso, típicamente matutino. Pero no me importo. ¿Quien era yo para quejarme? Sobretodo cuando lo único que deseaba realmente no era precisamente su boca.

-James- gimió sobre mi boca- N...no creo q...que...

El empuje de mi lengua sobre la suya la hizo callar y estremecerse al mismo tiempo.

-No penséis- le ordene en apenas un murmullo.

Mordisquee suavemente sus labios, jugando, y ella se quedo sin respiración. Sonreí satisfecho y conduje mis manos hacia la parte baja de su espalda, presionándola hacia mí y perdiendo en el proceso el poco autocontrol que me restaba.

Mis besos se tornaron más exigentes y una de mis manos retrocedió, enredándose en su cadera y alzándola. Su cuerpo fue comprimido contra el mió y pude notar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Sabia que sus pies no tocaban suelo firme pues podía sentir como la punta de sus zapatos chocaban contra mis tobillos.

-Sois encantadoramente pequeña- susurre con cada nuevo roce de nuestros labios, profundizando aun poco mas en el proceso y arrancándole suspiros que me sabían a gloria.

Como única respuesta a mi cumplido sus manos presionaron mi coronilla con violencia y nuestros dientes chocaron con ímpetu, pero ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse realmente.

De lejos pude escuchar como algo similar a pequeñas campanillas remolineaba a mí alrededor. No le preste importancia y retirando mis labios de los suyos baje hacia su clavícula con mi lengua, dejando tras de mi un húmedo camino.

Ella gimió...pero...

-Shhh, calla.- susurro una vocecita chillona- Te escuchara.

De nuevo el sonido de campanillas inundo la estancia pero en esta ocasión, algo más centrado, pude comprobar que no eran campanillas sino risas. Risas infantiles.

Con rapidez deje caer a mi presa y me separe de mi esposa como si su solo contacto me quemase. Ella me observo contrariada y se llevo una mano al pecho, que subía y bajaba con cada nueva bocanada de aire que se colaba con ansias por sus sonrojados labios.

- Huye.- urgió aquella vocecita.

Y ante su recordatorio no pude mas que girarme sobre mí mimo, dispuesto a matar a cualquier persona, ser o cosa que hubiese emitido esas irritantes risas e interrumpido mí tan ansiado desahogo.

Pero lo que mis ojos encontraron me desconcertó más que enfurecer. Ante mi dos personajillos pelirrojos, pecosos y algo sucios, me devolvían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrándome sus dientes de leche. Ambos tenían las manos tras la espalda, en un intento de aparentar inocencia, y sus mejillas con hoyuelos temblaban ante la resistencia de tener que soportar las carcajadas que seguramente estaban reprimiendo.

-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE!-escuche como gritaba la señora Weasley, ingresando en el comedor con paso apresurado.- ¡Os dije que no os movieseis de la cocina!

Los dos niños ampliaron su sonrisa y encongiendose de hombros contestaron al unísono.

-Pero mami estábamos jugado a los gallardos caballeros.

La señora Weasley no pareció caer ante su encanto y con una mirada furiosa se acerco a ambos y los tomo a cada uno por el brazo.

-¡Ay! ¡Duele mami!- se quejo el pequeño de la derecha.

-¡Silencio Fred!

-¡Soy George!- se quejo el pequeño provocando el inmediato sonrojo de su madre, quien lo ignoro como pudo y comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas conmigo.

-Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido milor, prometo que su castigo será severo. Pero por favor no se lo toméis en cuenta- suplicaba al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, arrastrando a sus hijos con ella.- Tened piedad. No son más que niños.

Abrí mi boca par decirle que no era ningún ogro y que tan solo les propinaría algún que otro azote bien merecido, cuando la voz entrecortada de mi esposa se me adelanto.

-No os preocupéis Molly, el señor Potter no tomara represarías.

Yo gire mi rostro atónito y fruncí el ceño.

¿Quien le había dado poder para decidir por mí? ¡Eran mis sirvientes!

-¿No es así...James?- me pregunto rozando con su finos dedos mi mejilla.

Yo parpadee confundido ante su actitud y permanecí en silencio.

No sabia que hacer.

Ella sonrió tiernamente, no obstante la sonrisa fue dirigida a aquellos dos demonios, y avanzo con pasos lentos hacia la señora Weasley y sus hijos. Cuando estuvo ante ellos se inclino y extendiendo sus dos manos y poso cada una de ellas en las mejillas infantiles.

-¿No volveréis a hacerlo, cierto?- les preguntó dulcemente.

Ellos se apresurando a agitar sus cabecitas afirmativamente y sus sonrisas, idénticamente perversas, se ampliaron hasta limites insospechados para mi.

-Sois una ricura- murmuro mi esposa besando la mejilla del pelirrojo de la izquierda... ¿Fred, quizás? Y después el pelirrojo de la derecha, George creo.

Yo apreté los puños furioso y deje escapar un bufido que no paso desapercibido para la señora Weasley, quien sonrió divertida, pero si para mi esposa.

¿Como era posible que esos dos mocosos hubiesen conseguido en cinco minutos lo que yo intentaba desde hacia dos semanas?

¿En que había fallado?

_Tal vez debas convertirte de nuevo en un niño de tres años_. Sugirió la molesta, y ahora bastante habitual, vocecita en mi cabeza.

Bufe como toda respuesta ante su comentario y en esta ocasión si llame la atención de mi esposa, quien se incorporo y me contemplo con intriga en los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo, milord?- inquirió con las mejillas sofocadas.

Yo fruncí aun mas si cave mi cejo y guarde mis puños en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para así controlar un poco más mi propio carácter y no dejarme llevar, porque... ¡Había vuelto a llamarme milord! ¿Porque? ¿Porque se esforzaba tanto en odiarme?

Tan solo en tres ocasiones había conseguido que me llamase James y en las tres había sido gracias a mis caricias y besos que habían nublado su mente y voluntad.

¡¿Que tenía que hacer para que me llamase por mi nombre? ¿Ha quien debía asesinar para ello?

_A ti mismo quizás._ Contraataco la voz.

-_Perfecto_- pensé- _Eres de gran apoyo_.

_Así lo intento_. Contesto la voz.

Comienzo a pensar que me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿Milord?

Enfoque mí vista en mi esposa y después en la madre e hijos que había tras ella. Aquellos dos mocosos me sonreían con arrogancia, sabían a pesar de su temprana edad, que se habían librado de un severo castigo.

-Marchaos- ordene con un seco movimiento de mi cabeza- No estoy de humor ha estas horas, mas tarde, quizás, decida que hacer con ellos.

La señora Weasley volvió a deshacerse en agradecimientos y excusas mientras arrastraba a sus hijos con ella hacia las cocina.

Y de nuevo nos quedamos solos, pero en esta ocasión el ambiente era distinto. Demasiado tenso.

-No seáis demasiado duro con ellos- me suplico ella, bajando su mirada y retorciendo sus dedos.- No son mas que niños.

¿Niños? ¡Aquellos demonios eran la reencarnación de la inoportunidad! Si no se hubiesen atrevido a interrumpirnos ahora mismo estaría disfrutando del placer carnal, tan anhelado en estos últimos meses, junto a mi esposa.

¡¿Que mal tan atroz había cometido yo para merecer esto? ¿Porque se me era negado un placer tan necesario?

-Yo...debo...debo regresar- murmuro recolocándose algunos mechones pelirrojos tras la oreja.- No me siento bien, será mejor que...

-Os acompaños- la interrumpí, con demasiado ímpetu creo.

Ella abrió sus ojos a la par que su boca, horrorizada ante mí propuesta más que evidente.

-N...no

Su rostro, al igual que su voz, simulaba con exactitud la de un cervatillo atrapado.

El termino miedo quedaba corto ante lo que sus ojos me gritaban.

-¿Deseabais tomar aire fresco, no es así? – Mi cambio de conversación pareció trastornarla un poco, lo pude comprobar en su expresión.

¿Sin embargo que otra opción me quedaba? No deseaba tener entre mis brazos a una joven llorosa y asustada y tampoco podía violarla, iba en contra de mis principios. ¿Que hacer? Sencillo...debía seguir el camino difícil. El mas largo pero que a su vez era el mas efectivo en estos casos.

Debía cortejarla, a la vieja usanza. Sin frases de doble sentido o trucos sucios. Solo palabritas dulces y arrumacos carentes de deseo alguno.

¡Dios mió, quien me hubiese dicho que llagaría a morir tan joven! ¡Y no precisamente debido a al horca o una batalla en alta mar!

Avance hacia ella y tome sus muñecas, llevando sus manos hacia mi boca y besándolas a ambas.

- Permitidme acompañaros- compuse mi mejor sonrisa y acorte la distancia que nos separaba- Podré mostraros mis dominios y a su vez disfrutaremos de una agradable cabalgada.

Todo se repetía, aunque esperaba que en esta ocasión tuviese un final más aceptable.

-No... no se montar -susurro ella cerrando sus ojos y ruborizándose tanto que sus mejillas comenzaron a competir con su cabello.- Mi padre consideraba tal actividad como algo que una mujer no debía conocer.

Y tras decir esto último libero sus manos de mi agarre y oculto su rostro entre sus manos, ocultando su sonrojo. Su acto me provoco una emoción demasiado agradable, una sensación que llevaba demasiados años sin sentir. Calida y dulce.

Su timidez me agradaba y me incitaba a sonrojarme también.

-Yo seré vuestro maestro- respondí revolviéndome el cabello y sonriendo inevitablemente.-Con una única condición- agregue.

Ella alzo su mirada y me contemplo con los ojos iluminados y la boca entre abierta. Como un niño ilusionado. Sin embargo su expresión se torno desconfiada al mismo tiempo en el que mis últimas palabras tomaban forma en su cerebro.

-Debéis llamarme James- conteste ante la muda pregunta que sus ojos me gritaban.

-Por supuesto...James- acepto, sonriendo.

Y no pude evitar que, ante aquel simple acto, mis mejillas se sonrojasen. Tenuemente. Pero sonrojadas al fin y al cavo.

¿Que me sucedía?

**¡Wenas! ¿Que tal la playita/piscinita/barreño lleno de agua? Espero que de fabula.**

**Como veis e vuelto con un capitulo nuevo (con esto de las vacaciones voy a adelantar todos los capítulos atrasados jeje) y como habréis notado también... ¡James esta desesperado! Pobre Lily es como una ovejita a merced de un lobo, un lobo muy hambriento. Y como yo soy tan buena (nótese la ironía) les mando a los adorables gemelos Weasley para que interrumpan a nuestra dulce parejita. (Me encantan esos dos, son tan...eso: ¡Fred y George! Jeje) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, aunque para saberlo tendréis que dejar vuestros R&R. Ya sabéis, no cuesta nada. (Aunque yo aun me hago un lío con el nuevo sistema ;P ¡ no consigo que ninguno de mis R&R lleguen!) **

**Y os invito a que elijáis el contenido del siguiente capitulo. Hay tres opciones:**

**Opción A: James se da cuenta que esta enamorado.**

**Opción B: Nuestro casanova consigue arrebatarle su virginidad a Lily.**

**Opción C: Unos cotillas inoportunos hacen acto de presencia y lo joden todo.**

**¡Elegid! Y yo lo haré letras. Je, je.**

**¡Paz y Amor!**


	16. Capitulo XIV

**N/A: Se que en el capitulo anterior os pedí opinión y os di a elegir entre tres opciones de las cuales la mas votada seria el argumento principal de este capitulo pero viendo que la mayoría prefiera la combinación de dos de esas opciones e decidido no decepcionar a nadie y crear un capitulo que incluyese un poco de la opción A y la B, y porque no un poquitisimo de la C. **

**Así que aunque me a costado mas redactar este capitulo espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XIV**

Era mi tercera clase de equitación y aun no conseguía mantener el equilibrio sobre la silla de montar, para desazón mió y diversión de mi maestro.

-Sujétate de las riendas, deja que tu cuerpo caiga hacia atrás- me indico posando su mano sobre mi espalda- Así, ¿ves?

Yo asiento cual niña estupida y deje escapar una risita, que años antes escuche emitir a mi propia hermana antes de su huida.

Al recordar ese hecho la sonrisa desaparece e intento serenarme.

No debo comportarme como una chiquilla enamoradiza pues yo no soy así.

_Estas segura._ Susurro aquella voz tan conocida para mí.

En esta ocasión ni siquiera me molesto en escucharla o incomodarme ante su insinuación; era algo común para mi escucharla varias veces al día, algo que me preocupaba al principio pues creía fervientemente que había comenzado a perder la cordura sin embargo con el transcurso de los días fui percatándome de que aquella voz solo aparecía cuando mi esposo hacia acto de presencia. Y eso me llevaba a pensar que tal vez la voz de mi conciencia, como yo misma la llamaba secretamente, no era más que mis propios pensamientos hechos palabras, aquellos que yo me negaba a formular en voz alta por temor pero que sin embargo deseaba con toda mi alma gritar al viento.

-Ahora debéis mantener la espalda recta- me decía mientras su mano descendía por mi columna y anclaba en la parte baja de mi espalda.- Tomad las riendas con firmeza, no demostréis miedo pues el caballo podrá notarlo- me explico asegurando el agarre de las riendas con su única mano libre y manteniéndolas firmes, demostrando seguridad.- Ahora vos- me susurro, entregándome las riendas y regalándome de camino una sutil caricia cerca de mis caderas donde las faldas comenzaban y se perdía la chaqueta de montar.

Intente respirar con normalidad pero me fue inútil, mi pulso se acelero y el caballo tal y como el predijo se altero.

-Con confianza- me recordó, retirando su mano de mi espalda y dejándome libre al fin.

Yo respire profundamente y cerré brevemente los ojos; cuando volví a abrirlos apreté las riendas que tenia entre mis manos y las tense, el caballo relincho pero no se movió. Se mantuvo inmóvil a la espera de mi orden.

Feliz de haber conseguido un progreso gire mi rostro hacia mi maestro y me sorprendí al no encontrarlo junto a mi, a la entrada del establo.

-¿Milord?- pregunte con timidez.

-Pensé que habíais olvidado la costumbre de llamarme por mi titulo- comento.

Yo gire mi rostro hacia atrás y pude comprobar, por el rabillo del ojo, como el sonreía satisfecho.

El mozo de cuadras, el joven Charlie Weasley, estaba junto a él sosteniendo las riendas de un caballo negro e inmenso que imponía respeto y admiración.

Un semental sin duda.

-Por hoy creo que es suficiente- dijo, ofreciéndome sus manos para así poder ayudarme a desmontar.

Vacile algunos minutos, pues no deseaba eso. Había practicado durante tres largos días, dos horas todas las mañanas, para poder conseguir un progreso, por mínimo que fuese, y ahora que lo había conseguido no deseaba que nadie me arrebatase esta sensación.

-Milady- insistió alzando una ceja y sonriéndome.

Una sonrisa que tenia el curioso don de alterar mi respiración y encogerme el corazón.

Yo sonreí como una niña, como la que aun era, y accedí sumisamente. Derrotada.

Deje caer las riendas y me incline hacia él, sus manos ciñeron mi cintura y me alzaron. Mi cuerpo se inclino hacia delante y pronto sentí su pecho chocar contra el mió, tan distintos y al mismo tiempo parecidos. Las diferencias entre ambos me abochornaban.

Aunque a él no parece sucederle lo mismo, su rostro proseguía sereno y su sonrisa no había desaparecido de sus labios, sus labios carnosos y húmedos que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de mí.

Instintivamente cerré los ojos, lentamente, y aguarde aquello que me era entregado con regularidad desde hacia tres días. Desde nuestra pequeña tregua.

Escuche como James suspiraba y su dulce aliento choco sobre mis labios entreabiertos.

Note como mis pies tocaron tierra firme y mi rostro era enmarcado por dos grandes manos, callosas y fuertes, alzándolo. Indicándome la dirección correcta.

Sentí la caricia mucho antes de que esta llegara, como si de un recuerdo se tratase, y después sus labios rozar los míos, con reservas, lentamente.

Y como iba sucediendo desde hacia tres días mi corazón se acelero y mis manos, independientes de mi mente, eliminando la distancia que pudiese existir entre ambos enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

El gruño y sus manos viajaron hacia mi cintura, ciñéndome a él. Dándome aquello que yo deseaba, aunque no conscientemente.

Un débil carraspeo nos trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Charlie, avergonzado y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del suelo, permanecía junto a nosotros sosteniendo las riendas de aquel caballo negro.

James dejo caer sus manos, como si el solo contacto con mi piel le quemase, y se acerco a Charlie, tomando las riendas y revolviéndole el cabello. Como un padre a su hijo.

-Ocúpate de la yegua de la señora- le ordeno- después puedes marcharte al pueblo si quieres.- Charlie asintió aun algo avergonzado, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada todavía- E escuchado que habrá un festival esta noche en el pueblo- Charlie alzo al fin su mirada azul y sonrió –Abra muchas muchachas de buen ver- Comento como quien no quiere, guiñándole un ojo y añadiendo- Yo me ocupare de tu madre.

El joven sonrió agradecido y con una reverencia de por medio atrapo las riendas de la yegua que hacia apenas unos minutos yo montaba y desapareció dentro de los establos, no sin antes dirigirme una virada avergonzada a la cual no pude evitar corresponder. Sonrojándome también.

-¿Montáis?- pregunto James.

Desvié mi mirada de la espalda del primogénito de los Weasley y la fije en mi acompañante, quien ahora montaba al semental y me ofrecía su mano.

Lo contemple con algo de miedo, aquel animal era demasiado grandes. Una ciada supondría demasiado riesgo, sin embargo...

-¿No deseáis montar?

Negué enérgicamente con mi mente, contestando a su pregunta y espantando mis miedos de paso.

-Será un placer, mil...

El carraspeo y alzo una ceja.

-...James- me corregí.

El amplio su sonrisa y tomo mi mano, tirando de mi hacia arriba y alzándome.

No pude evitar dejar escapar un quejido cuando caí sobre la grupa del caballo, delante de el, pues me dolía el brazo por la fuerza que el había ejercido y el trasero por la caída. Pero merecía la pena, ¿verdad?

-Colocad vuestras manos aquí- me indico rodeándome con sus brazos y colocando mis manos sobre las crines del caballo- procurad no tirar, a él no el gustara mucho- me susurro al odio.

Y yo, entupidamente, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

¿Que me sucedía?

¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la escasa cordura que me restaba? ¿Era él el causante de todo?

¡Por supuesto! No tenia ni que preguntarlo, él era el responsable de mis suspiros, mis nervios y de esta sensación tan peculiar que se instalaba en mi estomago cada vez que se acercaba.

¡Era tan frustrante! ... pero a la vez tan confortable.

Su actitud hacia mi había cambiado, como del día a la noche, de una manera radical. Sus sonrisas burlonas y sus insultos enmascarados habían desaparecido al igual que sus continuaos ataques hacia mi persona y mi cordura.

Su actitud se había suavizado, ahora sus ataques, por así llamarlos, eran más sutiles, menos fogosos; sus modales comenzaban a parecerse más a los de un doble que a los de un bellaco, algo que agradecía; y su amabilidad rozaba límites insospechados para mí.

Era como si desease ser otra persona, como si se esforzase en esconder su verdadero yo y se empeñase en mostrarme a alguien que no era, pero que sin embargo a mi me agrada mas.

¿Porque me agrada mas, no?

-No disfrutáis del paseo, querida- me susurro al odio, amortiguado por el sonido de los cascos al chocar sorbe el suelo.- ¿Deseáis volver?

Me apresure a negar con mi cabeza y el rió.

El paisaje volaba a nuestro paso, convertido en una maraña de tonos verdes, marrones y azules. Y no pude evitar reír junto a él.

Era hermoso, y yo me lo había estado perdiendo por culpa de mi paranoica mente. Todo era perfecto; James, la cabalgaba, el paisaje, su contacto...nada podía ir mal. Esa era la sensación que me inundaba a cada nuevo trote del animal.

Porque al fin había comenzado a adaptarme a esta vida marital tan poco querida pero que en el fondo no era tan desagradable como en un principio pensé.

Incluso mi esposo podía llegar a ser el hombre adecuado para mí, inclusive podría llegar a amarle...si, podría llegar a hacerlo. Con el tiempo y paciencia.

Mis miedos y suposiciones eran absurdos, estaba claro que el único James Potter que existía era el que ahora mismo se mostraba ante mí. No podía ser otro.

No debía ser otro.

...

Me serví un poco mas de coñac y deje la botella de cristal sobre el escritorio, me deje caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y apoye mis pies sobre la superficie del escritorio.

Le di un buen trago al vaso y saboree la bebida, fuerte y adictiva, que corría ahora libre por mi garganta.

La chimenea hacia horas que había dejado de calentar, ya ni las ascuas estaban encendidas. La luz solar había abandonado el firmamento y la luna era la reina de este ahora. El pequeño saloncito que dividía mi alcoba de la suya, el mismo que utilizaba como despacho personal, se encontraba en penumbras, al igual que mi ánimo.

Puedo escuchar su risa a través de la puerta y la voz de su dama de compañía contándole alguna historia entretenida, mi mirada vaga por la rendija de la puerta a través de la cual se filtraba retazos de luz provenientes de su habitación.

Doy otro largo trago y dejo el vaso sorbe el escritorio.

La luz de su alcoba se apaga y yo quedo definitivamente a oscuras.

-Maldita sea- me quejo golpeando el vaso medio vació y tirándolo al suelo, el sonido del cristal al romperse resuena en la estancia haciéndose eco.

No me importa.

No estoy de humor. Y la culpable de ello es la muchacha que dormía placidamente al otro lado de aquella puerta infernal. Seguramente cubierta por sus suaves sabanas blancas, vestida con su recatado camisón y resguardada del frió con las llamas de su chimenea.

_Tal vez si dejases este absurdo plan e hicieses las cosas a tu manera no estarías así._ Me recrimino aquella vocecita tan particularmente irritante.

-_¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Violarla? No seria correcto_.- pensé.

_Y tu hablas de lo que es correcto o no. Te recuerdo que en tus manos han muerto más hombres de los que esa cría ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer en toda su vida. Tú no eres el mas indicado para decidir que es correcto o no._ Me reprocha, con cierto atino e de admitir.

-_No es tan sencillo_- me quejo o mas bien gruño.- _Cuando creo que ella caerá, cuando pienso que no se resistirá mas..._- baje los pies de la mesa y me enderece en mí asiento- _...todo se trunca y ella vuelve a mostrarse infantil y tímida, y el poco avance que he conseguido desaparece. ¡Es frustrante!_

_Has perdido práctica._ Se burla.

-_Me he ido a topar con la peor de las vírgenes_- gruño, masajeado mi sien e ignorando a mí yo interno.

_No es la primera que se te resiste. Las vírgenes son demasiado ingenuas, lo sabes, y algunas incluso llegan a ser complicadas_. Me consuela.

Las primeras palabras amables que escucho salir de...bueno de mi propia mente.

Dejo caer mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y agacho la cabeza, en un vano intento de esconder mis propios pensamientos. De tranquilizarme y si, porque no, de recuperar la cordura.

Todo este asunto se estaba tornando más complicado de lo que en un principio había llegado a imaginar. Porque, si de acuerdo, sabia que no seria un camino de rosas, que me costaría conquistarla pero nunca pensé que llegase a ser tan tedioso.

¿Había perdido práctica realmente?

¿Hacia tantos años que no seducía a una mujer?

La sola idea me avergonzaba.

Yo era James Potter, años atrás ante la sola mención de mi nombre podía disponer de cuanta mujer desease y ahora...a que me reducía. ¿A una niña que apenas era mujer?, ¿A un matrimonio concertado que me estaba trayendo mas dolores de cabeza que beneficios?, ¿O tal vez al riesgo de ser descubierto y juzgado?

Eran demasiados "contras" para tan pocos "pros". Pero aun así no tenía otra alternativa; pues tal vez mi progenitor no había sido el mejor padre pero si algo me había enseñado, que realmente valiese la pena, era que un Potter cumplía sus promesas. Y para mi desazón yo había prometido cuidar a esa niña malcriada hasta que la muerte nos separase y muy a mi pesar o al suyo, según se viese, no tenia intención de morir aun. Así pues solo me restaba resistir y soñar que algún día Canuto vendrá en mi busca, otorgándome la excusa perfecta para marcharme y dejarla. Aunque, para que mentirme, ni así me libraría de nuestra unión.

Unión que era sellada por estas alianzas que hacen más la labor de grilletes que de joyas.

- Nunca imagine que mi peor condena llegaría a ser algo tan...pequeño- murmure, girando la alianza de oro que adornaba mi dedo.

_Aun tienes otras alternativas._ Me recordó. _No tienes porque perder el tiempo intentando ganar una presa que ya esta perdida._

Por supuesto, como si tuviese otras opciones.

_Rosmerta._ El nombre llego veloz a mi cansada mente y junto a él todos aquellos recuerdos, mas que agradables, de nuestros encuentros juntos.

Sin poder contenerme comencé a reír, jubiloso de haber hallado al fin una solución a mi problema. Una solución sencilla y rápida e de añadir.

Rosmerta era perfecta para esta tarea; y no podría ser considerado como una traición pues como bien decía Sirius no era una traición hasta que el crimen no llegaba a oídos de la victima, y en este caso ella nunca se enteraría. Yo me aseguraría de ello.

Solté algunas risotadas más y me recline de nuevo en el asiento.

Nada podría salir mal, que podría imponerse en mi camino...

-¿Os sucede algo?- pregunto con timidez una vocecita proveniente de mi izquierda.

Con lentitud gire mi rostro hacia la puerta y me sobresalte al comprobar que mi esposa, en camisón y con el rostro contraído por la preocupación, me observaba desde su habitación. Iluminada apenas por la luz que desprendía las llamas de su chimenea, su silueta se marcaba y su cuerpo se deja vislumbrar a través de la fina tela del camisón.

-Esto podría interponerse- murmure, enderezándome de nuevo e incorporándome- ¿Milady? ¿Que hacéis despierta a estas horas?- pregunte con cordialidad, acercándome de paso a ella e impidiendo que avanzase mas y viese el desastre que había organizado al arrojar el vaso de coñac al suelo.

-Escuche ruidos y después risas, y pensé...que-bajo la mirada avergonzada y retorció un poco la tela de su camisón.- perdonadme milord, no era mi intención molestaros. Volveré a mis aposentos.

Fruncí el ceño.

De todo lo que había dicho lo único que realmente había entendido y había llegado a hastiarme era el hecho de que me hubiese llamado de nuevo Milord.

¿Porque persistía en hacerlo?

-No molestáis, al contrario- ella se giro y su cabello pelirrojo se derramo por sus hombros cubriendo sus pechos, o lo que yo creía que eran sus pechos- Es más en estos momentos estaba pensado en vos.

Si e de decir la verdad no se sinceramente que es lo que estoy haciendo. Las palabras fluyen y mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Para cuando quiero darme cuenta me encuentro junto a ella y estoy acariciando su mejilla. Su sonrojo, apenas visible debido a al oscuridad de la habitación, me divierte y la vez calienta mis dedos.

-¿Deseáis saber en que pensaba?- pregunto, inclinado mi rostro y apoyando mi mano libre sobre el quicio de la puerta.

Ella asiente con al cabeza, demasiado aturdida par percibir el peligro o mis intenciones.

Yo sonrió y me acerco un poco mas, mi mano que descansa en su mejilla sube con suavidad por su pómulo y tras apartar algunos mechones pelirrojos me inclino sorbe su oído y susurro.

-Meditaba sobre el bien y el mal- susurre, deteniéndome en cada palabra y exhalando con lentitud para que ella lo notase.

Sus escalofríos eran la señal que me confirmaba que era así.

-Vos erais el bien- baje mi mirada hacia su cuello descubierto y la tentación me venció. Le di un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja y después baje hacia su cuello, el cual comencé a devorar literalmente.

Su gemido no se hizo esperar al igual que sus manos al cerrarse entorno a mi cuello, para sorpresa mía.

Tal vez no tendría que recurrir a Rosmerta después de todo.

-¿Deseáis saber quien era el mal?- murmure sobre la piel enrojecida de su yugular.

Ella dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y yo tome ese acto como una afirmación, así pues proseguí con mi quehacer y entre beso y beso, mordisco y mordisco le susurre:

-La tentación de poseeros.

Su cuerpo se tenso y sus manos, que hasta ahora se habían entretenido acariciándome la nuca, se detuvieron.

Tal y como hacia tres día, en el desayuno, ella ponía fin a mis avances. Pero en esta ocasión no me daría por vencido; contaba con ventaja pues prácticamente me encontraba en su alcoba, lo que facilitaba las cosas, y es mas estaba seguro que en estos momentos y a estas horas nadie, incluidos ciertos mocosos idénticamente inoportunos, nos interrumpían.

-Os deseo.-susurre, alzando mi rostro y atrampando sus labios en un beso feroz, apremiante.

Y aguarde.

Una de mis mansos viajo hacia su cintura y se aferro a ella, marcando su silueta a través del holgado camisón, la otra ascendió hacia su nuca. Acercándola un poco más a mí.

Lentamente fui caminando, haciéndola retroceder, ingresando en su alcoba y cerrando la puerta de una patada.

Y mi recompensa llego; al fin su respuesta, que para mi alivio fue la que anhelaba.

Sus manos volvieron a enredarse entre mi pelo y sus pies comenzaron a retroceder voluntariamente, sin que yo tuviese que ejercer presión alguna sobre su cuerpo.

Me separe apenas de ella; lo suficiente como para otorgarle una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, para oponerse. Aunque tampoco le serviría de mucho.

Y después atrape su boca con suavidad, en un beso tan ligero que apenas ni se sentía. Era una última advertencia y ella la ignoro, sus manos descendieron y se aferraron a mis hombros. Exigiéndome más.

Y no la defraude.

...

Sus labios eran calidos y rozaban una y otra vez, incansablemente, los míos. Como si desease memorizar cada una de sus curvas.

Me sostuvo entre sus brazos, de pie junto a la puerta, durante un largo rato, regalándome caricias sobre mis labios. Caricias que tenían el curioso don de provocarme sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Deseaba mas y así se lo hacia saber, clavando mis dedos sobre la tela de su camisa y acercando su cuerpo al mió.

Mis pies ya no tocaban suelo firme, su brazo en torno a mi cintura se ocupaba de mantenerme alejada del parqué. Respirar era una actividad cada vez mas complicada pero no me importaba, ¿para que necesitaba el aire si sus besos me servían de aliento?

Y entonces me dejo caer, libero mi nuca y por tanto mis labios, y se echo hacia atrás. Contemplándome. Analizando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que era expuesto ante él, ante sus ojos marrones que ahora brillaban con tonalidades doradas. Como caramelo liquido.

-Os deseo tanto- repito.

Y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, perdiéndose en mi coronilla y erizándome los cabellos.

Sus palabras me turbaban; pues a pesar de ser inexperta en este campo tenia algunos conocimientos generales, instintos si lo deseáis saber, que me decían que sus palabras no eran mas que el principio de aquello que tanto temor y curiosidad había despertado en mi cuando supe que debería contraer matrimonio.

Los actos que realizaríamos nos convertirían oficialmente en marido y mujer ante los ojos de Dios y los de los humanos, y sobretodo ante nosotros mismos.

Tengo al certeza de que esta noche descubriré al fin si mis temores eran injustificados o no. Si realmente el solo me ve como una niña o quizás, tal vez, pueda llegar a amarme en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

...

Sus ojos verdes me contemplan, oscurecidos por el deseo, con mil y una preguntas deseosas de conocer sus repuestas.

Su cara reflejaba ahora más que nuca su inocencia, su curiosidad ante lo que se avecinaba, y ese detalle no hace más que enloquecerme.

Extendí una de mis manos y atrape la suave tela de su camisón, de un leve tirón la acerque de nuevo a mi y con mi mano libre comencé a deshacer el nudo del lazo que mantenía cerrado el escote del camisón.

Ella no se opuso, permaneció inmóvil dejándome hace todo aquello que quisiese. Con sus ojos clavados en los míos, embrujándome e impidiéndome que fuese capaz de desviar mi mirada hacia otro punto.

La sombra de sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pecas apenas visibles pero presentes en todo su rostro, principalmente en su nariz. Su boca entreabierta e hinchada, que me recordaba que yo era el culpable de su estado. Sus cabellos pelirrojos que brillaban igual, o más, que las llamas que consumían la madera acumulada en la chimenea.

Todo en ella me excitaba, incluso el recuerdo de que fuese mas joven y posiblemente inexperta me perturbaba.

Los dos extremos del lazo cayeron a ambos lados de su pecho y el escote se abrió dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Su piel blaca, salpicada por algunas pecas tímidas y solitarias, me llamaba; me incitaba a tocarla, ha saborearla. Pero me contuve y sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos fui alzando me mano, la que sostenía su camisón y por tanto la mantenía pegada a mi, llevándose con ella el camisón. La tela se fue deslizando hacia arriba, hasta que alcance sus pechos donde me detuve para tomar aliento. Después proseguí, y finalmente me vi obligado a romper el contacto visual cuando deslice el camisón por su cabeza y lo arroje hacia tras, a algún punto de la habitación que ahora mismo me era indiferente.

...

No me moví, aunque tampoco habría podido hacerlo de haberlo deseado.

Simplemente le sostuve la mirada mientras sentía como su mano ascendía por mi cuerpo y dejaba tras ella el frió, indicándome así que la única prenda que me cubría desaparecía.

Cuando el me hizo alzar los brazos para despojarme del camisón perdí su mirada, por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Y después su rostro volvió a mí y pude contemplar, sin ver realmente, como mi única prensa era arrojada hacia algún punto desconocido para mí.

Estaba desnuda, y aunque debería sentirme avergonzada por ello e incluso indignada por su osadía, no lo estoy. Por primera vez desde que todo comenzase me siento a gusto.

...

Mi mirada la recorre, como queriéndola tocar solamente con mis ojos. Recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y viceversa, contemplando aquello que tantas veces había visto pero cada una de esas ocasiones de distinta forma.

Sin poder evitarlo en mis labios se dibuja una sonrisa, ella cierra sus ojos y suspira. Su cuello oscila hacia la derecha y yo lo sostengo, alzándolo y atrapando su barbilla beso la comisura de su boca. Allí susurro:

-¿Pudo tocaros?

Ella gime y deja que su mejilla descanse en la palma de mi mano, sus pestañas se alzan y sus iris verdes son descubiertos. Me contempla y en ellos puedo leer la respuesta.

Mí mano viaja rápidamente a sus caderas, lentamente acaricio la piel desnuda de su cintura hasta que mi mano llega a sus pechos y se detiene. Mi mirada abandona la suya y baja hacia sus senos, pequeños pero hermosos.

Y tal vez sea porque llevo demasiado tiempo sin gozar del placer de contemplar a una mujer desnuda pero a pesar de las evidencias que me gritan que ella aun sigue siendo en parte una niña no puedo evitar pensar que es preciosa. Excitante en sobremanera.

Mi mano continúa con su camino y cubro su pecho izquierdo con ella. Escucho su gemido de sorpresa y mi sonrisa se amplia.

Mis dedos aprietan su seno y su respiración se acelera. Y entonces las siento, sus manos, descender por mi pecho y desabrochar mi camisa. Es osada y es me gusta.

Las palmas de sus pequeñas manos se posan sobre mi pecho desnudo, y las noto temblar ligeramente. Lentamente van ascendiendo, tocando mi piel, abriendo mi camisa y haciéndola deslizar por mis hombros. La deje caer, retirando mis manos de su cuerpo para ello, y después volví a sostenerla por al cintura pero ella se retorció y me negó mi pequeño placer.

-¿Es doloroso?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, bajando su mirada y cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos.

Tarde algunos minutos en entender a que se refería y finalmente no pude más que revolverme el cabello y dejar escapar una carcajada ante su arranque de miedo.

-Os prometo que no os haré daño- susurre, atrapando sus manos con las mías y ejerciendo fuerza para así poder separarlas de sus pechos.- Disfrutareis, os lo aseguro.

Mis palabras, al igual que mis acciones, cada vez eran más parecidas a mis viejas costumbres de calavera. Tal vez no había perdido practica después de todo, quizás solo necesitaba algo de entrenamiento.

Ella alzo su mirada y me permitió separar sus manos de sus pechos sin embargo en su expresión aun se podía leer el miedo.

-¿Soy una niña?- susurro.

En esta ocasión no reí, tampoco sonreí, permanecí inmóvil y callado sin saber que contestar. Ella deseaba saber si la consideraba una niña o una mujer y dependiendo de mi respuesta mi futuro seria más o menos complicado.

Aunque en estos momento mi razón, que se encuentra eclipsada por el deseo que se acumula en mis caderas, no consigue hilar una buena estrategia y respondo aquello que sé a ciencia cierta que me dará lo que deseo.

-Si así fuera no os desearía, ¿no creéis?

Ella abre su boca dispuesta a formular otra dichosa pregunta pero yo no se lo permito, no puedo soportar más así que aprovechando que aun sostengo sus muñecas y la atraigo hacia mí bruscamente, sorprendiéndola, y agarrando sus caderas la alzo lo suficiente como para que ambos quedemos a la misma altura. Siento sus pies chocar en algún punto entre mi rodilla y mi tobillo, ella es tan bajita.

-Dejadme demostraros como os veo realmente- le susurro al odio.

Y ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas, acercándose a mí y eliminado, en parte, la poca cordura que podría poseer aun.

Sus senos se oprimen sobre mi pecho y siento sus pezones endurecerse, sus manos se aferran a mis hombros y descienden por mi espalda hasta mis omoplatos. Sus labios se abren y su aliento choca sobre mi boca.

-Confió en vos.

...

Escucho como jadea tras escuchar mis palabras y después noto sus labios atrapar los míos moviéndose con violencia sobre ellos y exigiéndoles que se separen, que dejasen paso, y así lo hago y su lengua invade mi boca, roza mi paladar y me saborea.

Tímidamente intento corresponderle, con torpeza, y muevo mi lengua tal y como el hace. Y e de decir que la sensación es mil veces mejor que la de un simple beso.

Sus manos descienden por mis caderas y se pierden en mis muslos para aferrase a mi trasero. Noto como sus músculos se tensan y el reanuda el paso. Son pocos los pasos que da pues pronto parece llegar a su destino y sin separar su boca de la mía se inclina hacia delante y me deposita en el lecho, dejándose caer sobre mi. Sus manos dejan libre mi trasero y se colocan a ambos lados de mi cabeza, con algo de fuerza se alza sobre el lecho y me contempla desde arriba, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Sus labios, seguramente al igual que los míos, lucen sonrojados y su respiración es irregular. Por su sien y el comienzo de su yugular puedo notar como algunas gotas de sudor relucen. Los músculos de sus brazos están tensos y puedo apreciar que no es un hombre delicado sino fornido.

Las llamas del hogar le otorgan un poco de misterio y ocultan en parte sus rostro, ensombrecido por la escasez de luz.

Sin embargo aun soy capaz de ver sus labios que se estiran y forman una sonrisa sensual que me corroe y me hace desear rodearlo con mis brazos y no dejarlo escapar nunca.

¿Esto es lo que los hombres llaman deseo?

¿Esta sensación que se instala en mi bajo vientre es la prueba de ello?

¿Y realmente me desea él? ¿O me miente para obtener aquello que desea?

Deseo creer que la respuesta a esa última pregunta es "no" pero algo en mi interior, una voz, me grita que no debo confiar. Que me aleje, que huya...pero no la obedezco. Ahora solo sigo los designios de mis instintos y estos son tan bajos como los suyos.

Noto como su cuerpo vuelve a descender, apresando al mió, y sus labios atrapan los míos de nuevo. Su lengua se introduce en mi boca pero en esta ocasión si se como actuar.

Su pecho se apoya sobre el mió y yo lo recorro con mis manos lentamente, hacia abajo. Pero el me detiene y con una sola mano me atrapa ambas muñecas y alza mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, impidiéndome tocarlo.

Su pecho se mueve ligeramente cuando él despega sus labios ligeramente de los míos para tomar aire y puedo sentir como el suave movimiento de su tórax al respirar electrifica con sensual suavidad mis senos.

Pero él ajeno a lo que pueda sentir baja su rostro y besa mi barbilla, después recorre mi cuello con su lengua húmeda y llega a la clavícula donde da un pequeño mordisco para después seguir descendiendo y llegar al fin a su destino, mi pecho.

Toma mi seno derecho con su boca, succionándolo suavemente y regalándome caricias con su lengua.

Yo gimo y el separa su boca y sonríe.

...

Ella gime y yo me detengo, y separo mi boca de su pecho para poder observarla; tiene los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas compiten con su cabello ahora pegado a su frente sudorosa, su espalda se alza ligeramente sin que ella sea realmente conciente, reclamando más. Su boca esta abierta y por ella no cesan de salir suspiros que me saben a gloria.

No puedo evitar sonreír y en ese instante ella abre sus ojos y quedo hipnotizado. El verde esmeralda ha desparecido y ahora tras sus pestañas solo se puede apreciar un torbellino de tonos verduzcos y azules, como un mar en plena tempestad.

Y entonces la escucho, su risa. Pues ella también ríe junto a mí, contagiada por mi sonrisa. Y mi perdición llega al fin.

Con rapidez me incorporo del lecho y me deshago de mis botas con agilidad sorprendente, tras ellas van mis pantalones los cuales me plantean antes una pequeña batalla ya que mis pies se enredan en ellos provocando por tanto que la risa de mi esposa aumente y su pecho se agite por ello.

-No deberías reíros, querida- gruñí, lanzándome sobre ella y posando mis manos sobre sus rodillas, separando sus piernas y permitiéndome así el paso-O no podré controlarme y acabare comportándome como un joven inexperto.

-¿Es acaso...posible...milord?- su voz entrecortada llego a mi entre el eco de su risa.

-James- gruñí yo- Mi nombre es James.

Separe un poco mas sus piernas y me incline hacia delante rozando con mis labios su abdomen y alcanzando de nuevo sus pechos. Ella se retorció y jadeo.

Arqueo su espalda, amoldando su estomago a mi pecho, exigiendo mas contacto. Sus manos, libres de nuevo, atraparon mi cuello y tiran de mí hacia abajo, uniendo sus labios con los míos en un primer beso. Pues era la primera vez que me besaba por iniciativa propia.

Sus caricias eran lentas y desquiciantes, inocente al fin y al cavo.

-James- suspiro cuando retiro apenas sus labios de los míos.

Cerré los ojos y gruñí. Lo había intentado, de veras que si, pero me era imposible soportarlo mas.

Baje mi rostro y lo escondí en la curva de su cuello, proporcionándole pequeños besos y caricias con mi lengua. Al mismo tiempo me coloque entre sus piernas y sostuve una de sus rodillas con mi mano mientras que la otra se perdía entre sus pechos.

Y cuando al fin estuve listo me deslice hacia arriba un poco, ella no aprecio notar nada, un poco mas, su caderas se alzaron rozando las mías, un poco mas, y escuche su jadeo.

...

Note como algo rozaba la cara interna de mis muslos y a pesar de lo que mi razón me gritaba no pude más que jadear de puro placer. Anticipándome.

Su lengua ascendió por mi cuello y llego a mi barbilla, paso sobre mis labios y mordió juguetonamente el superior para después proseguir su camino por mi mejilla hasta alcanzar mi oído. Mordisqueo mi lóbulo y después introdujo su lengua en mi oreja.

Yo abrí los ojos en desmesura y baje mis manos hacia sus hombros donde clave mis uñas, pues su lengua había invadido mi oído al mismo tiempo que el me había invadido a mi y las sacudida de sofocante placer me invadió. Al igual que una sensación de plenitud nunca antes experimentada. El dolor, si en algún momento realmente lo había sentido, no importaba ya. Solo el candido vaivén que comenzó él importaba, eso y mis propias piernas rodeándolo para poder sentirlo aun más.

Las envestidas fueron lentas, delicadas en cierta forma, y su lengua en ningún momento ceso de recorrer mi rostro proporcionándome de vez en cuando algún que otro beso apasionado y fuera de control.

Y la presión comenzó a crecer en mi interior, podía notar con cada nueva envestida como la fina línea que me separaba de la total locura se iba desvaneciendo.

La sensación de tensión abría ante mí un nuevo abanico de sensaciones desconocidas y demasiado placenteras.

Era toda tan mágico que ahora me parecían absurdas mis anteriores preocupaciones e incluso mis miedos iniciales carecían ya de sentido. Ahora solo éramos nosotros dos, el calor de nuestro cuerpo y su respiración rozando mi cuello.

Mis gemidos y su nombre pronunciado apenas...

Su vaivén aumento de intensidad y mis pensamientos se perdieron en mi mente tan rápido como llegaron, sin dejar rastro. Solo placer.

Sus caderas chocaban con las mías y su manos oprimía mis pechos, sus dientes se clavaron con mas fuerza de la necesaria en mi cuello pero yo no lo note.

¿Como podría?

...

No podría soportarlo mas, de ello estaba seguro.

Escondí mi rostro en el escondite de su cuello y mordí aquel recoveco oscuro en un intento de acallar mis propios gruñidos.

Aumente el ritmo y ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda.

Una vez...y ella jadeo ladeando el rostro y cerrando los ojos.

Dos veces...mi propio gruñido se hizo oír sobre sus múltiples suspiros.

Tres...y finalmente me deje caer sobre ella. Fulminado pero con la maravillosa sensación, casi olvidada, de un buen orgasmo.

Ella sin embargo no parecía tan aliviada como yo y aun alzaba sus caderas pidiendo más. Con bastante dificultad, pues mis músculos al fin se habían relajado y ahora se contraída y descontarían de forma dolorosa y contradictoriamente placentera, volví a alzarme y la envestí una única vez mas.

La escuche chillar y después sus brazos cayeron inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, abandonado mi espalda, y su rostro reposo sobre el lado izquierdo del colchón.

Sus labios se separaron y su boca comenzó a atrapar todo el aire que le era posible, sus ojos se abrieron y buscaron los míos y en ellos pude ver aun presente el deseo y algo mas.

Inconscientemente aparte un tirabuzón pelirrojo de su mejilla, rozando lentamente su piel sonrojada y húmeda.

-Lily...

Ella enderezo su rostro y sostuvo mi mirada preguntándome en una muda cuestión lo mismo que yo me preguntaba internamente.

-_¿Que he hecho?_

_Deseas conocer mi opinión_. Comentó mi yo interno con tono guasón.

Gruñí como toda respuesta y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano me gire y quede acostado boca arriba junto a ella. Ambos desnudos y sudorosos, y ambos con la misma pregunta rondando entre nuestros labios.

¿Que había significado realmente aquello?

**¡Hello my friends!**

**¿Que tal? ¿Os gusto? Espero sinceramente que si porque no sabéis el trabajo que me costo escribir la dichosa escenita, no sabia exactamente como escribirla ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido. Se podría decir que soy novata en esto. Primero intente algo mas inocente pero quedaba muy soso, después busque ayuda en algunos libros... ejem ejem de información pero eran demasiado explícitos así que pensé en hacer una especie de mezcla, de el estilo modosito y el salido total. Y espero que el resultado final sea de vuestro agrado y no halla quedado muy...mmmm no se como decirlo, ¿desastroso? Si tal vez esa es la palabra mas apropiada.**

**Como también habréis notado he tenido que subir el rango de mi historia de "T" a "M" por motivos que seguramente sabréis. No se muy bien si tendréis dificultades ahora para encontrar mi historia, espero sinceramente que no.**

**Y ahora que he expresado mis miedos un poquito solo me resta deciros que este es sin duda mi segundo capitulo mas largo (después del capitulo 12 que es el mas largo) así que no podéis quejaros ¿eh? Jeje. Además, como ya aclaro al principio del capitulo, incluye un poco de las tres opciones que os di a elegir en el anterior capitulo. La opción A, la B y un poco de la C que vendría siendo la mini interrupción de Charlie Weasley.**

**La continuación la tendréis prontito, tranquilos, tan pronto como publique el capitulo siguiente de mi otra historia subiere el capitulo 15 de esta. Y espero que estéis preparados porque ya tengo la mitad hecho y os aseguro que os gustara. O al menos a mi me encanta.**

**Me despido al fin, no sin antes agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han enviado sus comentarios. Realmente os lo agradezco, no sabéis lo importante que es para mí vuestra opinión. Mil gracias a todos.**

**¡Paz y Amor!**


	17. Capitulo XV

**N/A: Lo escrito en cursiva son pensamientos, a menos que este entre "" pues entonces serán recuerdos. Los cambios de escena y también de narrador se diferenciaran por esto: ...**

**Vida Concertada**

**XV**

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras los tentáculos fríos y pegajosos de la realidad se aferraban a mí ser, asfixiándome y despertándome de mi dulce letargo de gozo.

Ella no dije nada, pero su silencio era suficiente para recordarme que no había actuado como se esperaba de mí. O al menos como yo esperaba actuar ante ella, pues dudaba que algún momento ella fuese puesto en tela de juicio mis nobles intenciones.

Mentir se me daba bien, poner la otra cara como si fuese una moneda. Era una de mis virtudes, una cualidad heredada sin duda de mi progenitor.

-¿Ja...james?

Me costó todo un minuto descifrar lo que ella acababa de decir. Incluso después, cuando mi nombre tomo forma en mi cerebro, no lo comprendí.

No lo entendía, al igual que no comprendía mi inesperado arrebato.

Note, entre mi caos mentar, como sus dedos rozan mi muñeca e intentan entrelazarse con los míos. Retire la mano con rapidez...y ella se quedo inmóvil.

-Deberíais descansar- murmuro.- Y yo también.

Un estallido de furia me inundó; mis propias palabras, carentes de sentimiento o lógica, me enfurecían.

Intuía, muy en el fondo, lo que mi subconsciente pretendía al dejar escapar esos vocablos; deseaba herirla, confundirla y tal vez humillarla. Hacerle olvidar mi pequeño error y así mantener intacto mi orgullo masculino.

Y aunque sabía todo eso, no hice nada por detenerlo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto, aturdida.

Desvió mi mirada; negándome a mirarla, a contemplar su piel blanca y sus labios carmesíes, y sobretodo negándome a ver sus ojos verdes que eran en parte culpables de mí actual delito. El peor, sin duda, hasta la fecha.

Puedo percibir su aliento, chocando sutilmente sobre la piel de mi cuello. Instintivamente me tenso.

Me incomoda la situación; nunca, en ninguna otra ocasión, había permanecido junto a mi presa tanto tiempo...aunque tampoco había demostrado sentimiento alguno hacia ella; esos eran los pequeños detalles que diferenciaban el resto de mis experiencias con esta. Generalmente solía utilizarla y después desecharla, sin llegar a importarme realmente.

Quedaban ya lejanos aquellos días de tierna adolescencia en los que consideraba que permanecer junto a mi amante tras una noche de placer era obligatorio.

Sin embargo...ahora todo era distinto. Ella no era una simple amante, era mi esposa. Volvería a verla, todos los días, tendría que tratar con ella y sobrellevar su enfados en caso de que cometiese algún error, como en este preciso momento estoy haciendo.

Definitivamente no era lo mismo. Y lo sabía.

-Descansad- repetí.

Salí de la cama y me enfunde mis pantalones con rapidez, esta vez con mas agilidad de la que había utilizada para quitármelos. Busque mi camisa y la encontré a varios pasos de mi, entre la puerta de salida y su cama, a medio camino de mis dos opciones; quedarme junto a ella o huir y fingir que mi arranque de ternura no había sucedido jamás. Comportarme como un cretino y confirmar así la fama que tan merecidamente me había ganado en mi juventud.

Las segunda opción puede mas y cogiendo mis botas del suelo me dirijo hacia mi camisa y me inclino para recogerla, el sonido de las sabanas al moverse atraen mi atención y mi camisa cae de nuevo al suelo.

Me giro lentamente y busco con mi mirada al causante de mi distracción.

-_¡No me mires así! -_quiero gritar- _Son pocos mis principios; mi alma, si realmente la poseo, es mentirosa y mi corazón es negro como la bandera que hondea orgullosa en lo alto del mástil de mi navío_- pero ella insiste, sus ojos brillan con la devoción tatuada en ellos. Cree en mí, y por alguna razón ese hecho me incomoda.- _Dios, no me mires._

El pelo le caía en cascada por encima de su brazo y su pecho, apenas cubierto por las sabanas. Sus labios, aun sonrojados e inflamados, se abrieron sin llegar a pronunciar aquello que sus ojos me gritan: _¿Por que?_

Sus mejillas sonrojadas ocultaban las pequeñas pecas que bañaban su rostro, y sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a las sabanas como si estas fuesen un escudo.

-¿James?

Cerré los ojos y emití un gruñido.

_¡Pierdes carácter! No te dejes engañar._

-¿Hice...hice algo...mal?- bajo su mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron. Iba a llorar.- Pensé...dijisteis...- la primera lagrima huyo osadamente de sus ojos y se deslizo por su mejilla.- Vos no...

Sus palabras sin coherencia y pronunciadas en apenas susurros tiene la virtud de enfurecerme, no con ella si no conmigo mismo.

¿Como había acabado así?... ¡Ah si! Yo y mi escasa paciencia sexual.

-Cubriros, las noches pueden llegar a ser demasiados frías en esta época del año.

Me giro de nuevo y en esta ocasión si cojo mi camisa, giro la perilla de la puerta y salgo de la habitación.

Justo cuando la puerta se cierra escucho su gemido y después su llanto. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyo sobre la superficie de madera de la puerta, cierro los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Que he hecho?

...

Despierto a causa de un roce calido en mi mejilla. Abro los ojos y la luz matinal me ciega momentáneamente.

Un día perfecto, algo irónico ¿no? El destino era cruel y parecía divertirse con mi desdicha. ¿Porque si no haría un día tan esplendido cuando en mi interior lo que reina es una tormenta?

-Buenos días condesa- escucho los pasos acelerados de Nymphadora, mi dama de compañía, atravesar la alcoba- Hace un día esplendido, ¿no lo cree así?- descorre las pesadas cortinas permitiendo a la luz solar ingresar en la instancia por completo.

Gruño y me giro para enterrar mi rostro en la almohada; no deseo enfrentarme al nuevo día ni a las consecuencias de mis propias acciones, y mucho menos a la voz de mi cabeza que me grita una otra vez "te lo advertí".

Porque se que realmente me lo advirtió, aunque yo en ese momento me negase a escucharla. ¿Pero como podría haberlo hecho? Él había sido tan sumamente hábil a la hora de hacerme desvariar que incluso ahora, después de una noche en vela de amargas lagrimas, me llegaba a plantear si realmente no lo había planificado todo antes. Si su arrebato no había sido eso si no una maquinación bien calculada.

Gire de nuevo y quede boca arriba sobre el lecho, la luz solar me calentaba por momentos el lado izquierdo de mi rostro pero no me importa.

-La señora Weasley esta de un pésimo humor esta mañana- relato Nymphadora, como todas las mañanas, con el único propósito de que mantenerme informada de los quehaceres de mis nuevos sirvientes y de paso refrescarme la memoria para que fuese aprendiéndome los nombres de todos- El señor Thomas a recortado los rosales y ahora la señorita Grim esta elaborando unos hermosos ramilletes para decorar el salón principal.- descorrió el dosel de mi cama y me sonrió.

Intente devolverle la sonrisa pero mis labios no responden y mi intento se queda en eso, un intento.

Ella no parece notarlo y con su habitual vitalidad se acerca al lecho y extrae la pequeña banqueta tapizada en terciopelo que utilizaba para subir y bajar del lecho, pues este era demasiado alto para mi. Colocó la banqueta justo en el lado izquierdo de la cama y se inclino levemente, pidiendo permiso para ayudarme, yo cerré fuertemente los ojos y aferre las sabanas que me cubrían hasta el pecho, incapaz de salir de mi refugio y encarar la cruda realidad.

-Los jóvenes Weasley estaban recogiendo margaritas silvestres cerca del corral esta mañana, decían que eran para voz mi señora- me comento con una sonrisa- os llaman la princesa cautiva- me confeso con alegría- son muy tiernos.

-Sin duda- murmure, reuniendo valor y descorriendo las sabanas.

Nymphadora me tendió su mano y yo la acepte; recoloque mi camisón, pues tras su abandono me había vuelto a vestir, y baje mis pies del lecho para después depositarlos sobre la suave alfombra.

La tela del camisón rozo mis piernas conforme bajaba hasta mis tobillos pero no lo note, mis ojos y mis sentidos estaban más atentos a la posible reacción de mi dama de compañía pero esta, muy al contrario de como lo llegue a imaginar, no se asusto o contrario por la pequeña mancha carmesí que adornaba mis sabanas níveas.

-Milady, me he tomado la libertad de prepararos un baño- dijo con algo de vergüenza, agachando su mirada y bajando su voz.- Imagine que os agradaría.

Apreté mis dedos entorno a su mano y ella alzo la mirada solo para ver como nuevas lágrimas huían de mis ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Milady?

-Gracias, tomare ese baño- susurre como única respuesta, deshaciéndome de su mano y agradeciendo que no mencionase nada. Que se callase sus posibles reproches u observaciones acerca de mis acciones.

Camine hacia el biombo que utilizaba para cambiarme, o al menos lo intente pues mis piernas estaban acalambradas y un agudo dolor en mi bajo vientre me impedía dar grandes zancadas, y justo detrás de el divise una tina de porcelana repleta de humeante agua con cierto aroma cítrico.

-El tónico de hierba luisa os calmara el dolor estomacal y os relajara los músculos- me explico.

Limpie mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y alzando un poco la tela del camisón ingrese en la tina de agua caliente.

El primer contacto de mi piel con el agua hirviendo me sobresalto pero después, tal y como Nymphadora había asegurado, el penetrante olor a cítrico inundo mis sentidos y me adormeció. Relajándome.

Me senté y el agua mojo la tela de mi camisón pegándola a mi cuerpo, esta era otra costumbre inglesa a la cual aun no me habituaba. ¿Porque una dama de la corte no podía darse un baño desnuda? ¿Porque debía ir vestida? ¿Acaso la actividad de limpieza, que era sin duda la única utilidad de un baño, no se veía truncada por esta ridícula norma?

- ¿Deseáis tomar el desayuno en el merendero?– Inquirió Nymphadora.- Hace un día espedido para negarse la posibilidad de disfrutarlo- tomo mi muñeca entre sus manos y comenzó a humedecer mi brazo, después mi hombro...hasta que finalmente me sumergí por completo sin necesidad de su ayuda- Tal vez pueda convencer a la señora Turner, la cocinera, de que os preparé algún plato en especial- se atrevió a comentar una vez que regrese a la superficie y las gotas de agua aromatizada caían en picado desde mis pestañas hacia mi pecho, disimulándose con mis lagrimas.

Me abrace a mi misma, cubriendo mis pechos, y baje mi rostro ocultándolo con mis cabellos. Reprimí un quejido cuando algunos mechones de pelo rozaron la herida de mi cuello. Instintivamente me lleve una mano al foco de mi incomodidad y roce con la yema de mis dedos aquella marca que tenia la exacta silueta de sus dientes. Un mordisco en toda regla.

-Ciertamente, seria agradable.- alce mi mirada y retire mis dedos de la pequeña marca- El aire fresco me hará bien.

No escuche su respuesta pero supuse que me había escuchado, y si no era así lo lamentaba pues no pensaba repetirlo. El hablar sin que la voz me temblase debido al llanto me había supuesto un gran esfuerzo que dudaba pudiera volver a repetir.

-No se lo tengáis en cuenta...

Me gire con rapidez, y algo de agua salpico el suelo. Nymphadora ya no se encontraba en la habitación, sin embargo sus últimas palabras aun flotaban en el aire, errantes y sin demasiado sentidos para oídos ajenos...no sin embargo para los míos.

Su atrevimiento me encolerizó.

¿Que quería decir?

¿Acaso el culpable ahora se tornaba victima?

_No actúes precipitadamente_. Me reprendió mi voz interna. _El no ha cometido delito alguno, y lo sabes. Sus actos fueron consentidos_. El hecho de reconocerlo, aunque fuese en una zona recóndita de mi mente, me enfurecía aun más. _Asimismo no sabes si sus palabras, si realmente han sido pronunciadas, tenían como objetivo defenderlo._

Me gustaría haber gritado, pero me contuve y lo único que hice para expresar mi disconformidad fue golpear el agua con fuerza, salpicando aquí y allá.

Golpee con ímpetu, sin importarme la imagen que podría ofrecer o que mis actos fuesen considerados como una nueva rabieta infantil. Simplemente golpee con dureza y rapidez, con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas liberes, mordiéndome los labios para evitar chillar. Con energía y rabia...

...y entonces me relaje.

De improvisto, tal y como había comenzado, pare mi berrinche y deje que mis manos, sonrojadas por los golpes, se hundiesen en el agua hasta tocar fondo. Al igual que yo.

Los sollozos aumentaron de fuerza y mis hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse.

Libere al fin mis labios y el sabor metálico de la sangre me llego a través de ellos.

_No te servirá de nada la cólera_. Pensó mi fuero interno, más racional y calculador. _En estos casos la ira siempre suele ir ligada a la inexperiencia y la estupidez._

-_¿Y que debo hacer?- _pensé, deslizándome por la tina y hundiéndome hasta la altura de mi nariz. Marcando una línea invisible. – _Enfurecerme no sirve de nada, culparlo y actuar como la pobre victima seria hipócrita...y tampoco puedo ignorar la quemazón que su falsa representación ha dejado en mi pecho._

Pues mi dolor no era físico, aunque me avergonzase admitirlo no había notado dolor alguno; si no emocional. Mi sufrimiento era interno. Arraigado, como las malas hierbas, a mi corazón...y poco a poco carcomía mi esperanzas de una vida pacifica, de un futuro aceptable e incluso de un remoto enamoramiento por mi parte.

Todo quedaba destruido ahora, como una hoja seca al ser pisada mi corazón estaba marchito y sin posibilidad de ser reconstruido.

_Te rindes_. Fue una afirmación y no una pregunta, y justamente por eso me intimido tanto.

Bufe y me hundí completamente.

Abrí los ojos bajo el agua y percibí, algo distorsionados, mis cabellos pelirrojos flotar fantasmagóricamente alrededor mía; la tela de mi camisón pegarse a mi cuerpo desnudo, y mis manos, algo arrugadas.

_¿Te escondes?¿Admites tu derrota?._ Mantuve mis ojos abiertos a pesar de que el tónico aromatizante que contenía el agua me producía un picor incontrolable. _Te comportas como la niña que él piensa que eres._

-_Soy una niña_- recordé.

_Ya no._

Una burbuja de aire huyo de entre mis labios y salio a la superficie, tras ella todo el aire que retenía en mis pulmones.

Salí a la superficie por segunda vez. En esta ocasión abrí mi boca en un intento de acumular mas aire en mis pulmones, parpadee con rapidez y me pase las manos por el rostro llevándome con ellas mi pelo.

_Se sensata por una vez._

Estruje entre mis manos mi cabello y lo acomode hacia la derecha.

Tome una gran bocanada y cerré los ojos en un intento por serenarme.

_Sabias los riesgos a los que te exponías si aceptabas la prepuesta de matrimonio y aun así no opusiste resistencia cuando padre te anuncio la noticia._

-¿Que otra opción tenia? ¿No podía desobedecerlo?- me queje.

_Podrías haber luchado, mostrado algo de valor por una vez en tu vida. Reivindicar._

-No...no, se lo debía- susurre.- Debía pagar por mi error...

_¿Y pagaras por el siempre?._ Pegunto. _¿Cargaras con una culpa que no es tuya, con los actos y decisiones de otra persona?_

-Es mi deber...

_No, no lo es._

Retorcí mis cabellos entre mis manos; ansiosa, temerosa de la realidad. De descubrir algo que ya concia, de admitir que mi propia infelicidad no era causada por personas ajenas si no por mi propia familia y aun mas...por mi.

_Dejo de ser tu deber hace años, tu castigo ya fue cumplió._ Me recordó_. Fuiste aislada del mundo, tratada como una prisionera. ¿No es suficiente castigo? ¿No mereces libertad ahora?_

-Mi liberta ya no es de mi propiedad- murmure, dejando libre mi pelo y apoyando mis manos a ambos lados de la tina, en cada uno de los bordes- Es, al igual que mi vida y mi cuerpo, de mí esposo- tome impulso y me alce.

El agua se agito bajo mi cuerpo y la tela mojada de mi camisón se adhirió a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Una suave brisa, casi imperceptible, me rozo y un escalofrió me recorrió.

_Lucha, pues._ Vocifero. _Recupera tu libertad, o al menos tu cuerpo y vida._

-¿Como?

_La respuesta ya la conoces._

...

Tire con rudeza y seguridad de las riendas del corcel que estaba montando.

El animal frenó inmediatamente emitiendo un leve relinche en protesta, por la poco delicadeza mostrada por mi parte. Más se inclinó rápidamente en espera de una nueva orden.

Era como si incluso el mismo caballo consiguiese saber el humor que me gastaba esta mañana, y por lo tanto se solidarizara conmigo.

Había estado cabalgando durante horas, desde antes del amanecer, simplemente para despejar los pensamientos que flotaban en mi mente; errantes y mortíferos; que en mi opinión, eran demasiados.

Estaba furioso. Frustrado y sobretodo me sentía acorralado.

No deseaba abandonar mi estilo de vida; y sin embargo sabia, como el anciano que intuye que va a morir, que mis palabras, mi letales y suicidas palabras, no me traerían mas que desastre.

Una condena de por vida, y el verdugo que tenia el poder de asignar tal castigo no era otro que mi propia esposa; estúpidamente, a elección mía.

Agite furiosamente las riendas del caballo y retome la marcha, a un feroz galope por el frondoso bosque que rodeaba la parte posterior de la casa familiar, sintiendo el fuerte viento golpear sobre mi rostro.

Había anhelado tanto la sensación de libertad que te otorga el cabalgar; tantos años confinado entre agua y sal, ejerciendo de algo que en mi juventud prometí odiar; y ahora por fin se me ofrecía la oportunidad de disfrutar los pequeños placeres de tierra firme. ¿Y que hacia yo? ¡Condenarme!

Actuar imprudentemente y dejarme llevar por mis bajos instintos.

La lujuria pudo conmigo, una excusa barata y muy usada pero cierta al fin y al cavo.

La sensatez, si en algún momento de mi vida llegue realmente a poseerla, me abandono y de mis labios brotaron aquella palabra, aquel nombre, que tantos dolores de cabeza me estaba provocando.

-Tan simple y la vez tan complicado.- me queje, azuzo un poco más las riendas del corcel. Provocando un relinchar del caballo.

El pobre animal estaba extenuado después de haber cabalgado desde el amanecer hasta bien entrada la mañana. Pero tendría que aguantar, al menos hasta que llegara a las caballerizas. Ya que no tenía pensado añadir a mí lista personal de ruinas una buena caminata. Pues suficiente era tener que lidiar con la cansina voz interior, que curiosamente era gemela de cierto pirata desvergonzado y bruto con tendencias animales, que me repetía una y otra vez que el único mal que realmente me acechaba no eran mis actos o mi palabras si no mis sentimientos.

¡No!

¡Se equivocaba!

_Si es cierto, si realmente me equivoco. ¿Por qué no cesas de pensar en ella?_ Canturreo el eco ronco y profundo que simulaba la voz de mi camarada. _¿Por qué tanta importancia? No es más que otra victima, un nombre más en tu larga lista, ¿que tiene de especial, si no es el afecto que le puedas procesas?_

-_Es una niña, una muchachita impetuosa y caprichosa. Enamoradiza y sentimentalista. Incapaz de diferenciar un arranque de pasión de una confesión.-_ pensé como respuesta.

_No es acaso la pasión hermana de la confesiones, ¿no van siempre juntas?_ Contraataco.

-_En esta ocasión, no_-me defendí.

El sonido de los cascos del caballo retumbando en la ladera cercana a la entrada noroeste de las caballerizas, fue lo que alerto a los sirvientes de mi llegada y también lo que me permitió, en parte, liberarme de mis quebraderos de cabeza.

-Milord.- un anciano, canoso y con una notaria verruga sobre su ceja izquierda, fue el primero en recibirme.

Su nombre era Seamus y era, por llamarlo de algún modo, el maestro del joven Weasley en lo que quehaceres de caballerizas se refería.

-Seumus- desmonte con agilidad del animal y di dos pisotones al suelo, desempolvando mis botas negras de montar.- ¿Donde esta el joven Weasley?- inquirí, tras un rápido barrido visual en el que no encontré rastro del pelirrojo y desgarbado joven.

-Se encuentra con la condesa, ella lo mando llamar- contesto el anciano, atrapando las riendas del caballo y dirigiéndolo, con bastante dificultad, hacia su cubículo correspondiente.

_Tal vez ella no sea tan ingenua como crees. Quizás si sabe diferencia la pasión de los sentimientos. _Se burlo aquella imitación barata de Sirius.

-¿Donde esta?- gruñí, sin percatarme de ello realmente pues el eco de las maliciosas, aunque oportunas, palabras de mi fuero interno aun resonaba, como el eco de un relámpago en una noche tormentosa, entre las paredes de mi cabeza.

Seumus dudo durante algunos minutos, su memoria no era tan vivaz como el pretendía hacer ver, y finalmente alzo un huesudo y marchito brazo hacia el camino principal de la finca, aquel que conducía directamente hacia la puerta principal y por lo tanto hacia la mansión.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo, pues no había nada que pensar, me deshice de mis guantes de montar y los arroje al suelo...para después emprender la carrera.

_¿Si no son sentimientos, que es?_ Fue lo ultimo que conseguí entender antes de que mi mente se cerrase y mis ojos se centrasen en único punto. Una muchacha, pelirroja, con un liviano vestido de color verdusco.

...

Mentiría si dijese que sabia lo que hacia.

Por tanto no lo diré. No mentiré; simplemente me dejare llevar, por esta vocecita tan conocida e irritante para mi, y haré aquello que intuyo puede encoger un poco, aunque sea mínimo, el dolor que me invade desde anoche.

Un dolor carente de piedad o respeto; que trepa, como una vil y sucia araña, por mi corazón y se aferra, cual garrapata, a mis maltratadas esperazas.

Deje escapar suspiro, el décimo octavo en lo que iba de mañana, e intente, de nuevo, volver a centrarme en la conversación que mantenía con aquel joven pelirrojo que tan oportunamente había aparecido en mi desdichado día.

-Y estos, ¿como si llaman?- pregunte, con fingida inocencia, señalando a otro de los muchos árboles de los cuales contaba los terrenos de mi esposo.

-Esos, mi señora, son saúcos. Sus frutos pueden ser utilizados para elaborar confituras, aunque no hay que subestimar su apariencia delicada ya que si se toma de él algo más que sus frutos, la muerte es lo único que os puede aguardar.- explico.

Le sonreí, como agradecimiento, y busque con mi mirada otro árbol o arbusto que aun no conociese o que simplemente no hubiese nombrado con anterioridad.

-Sois inteligente- lo alabe, mientras buscaba desesperadamente un nuevo ejemplar- ¿Donde aprendisteis?

Escuche como tartamudeaba algunas palabras sin sentido y después golpeaba con la punta de su pie una piedra del camino.

Gire mi rostro hacia el suyo, curiosa, y me tope con su sonrojo. Instantáneamente me sonrojé, también. No pude evitarlo, era contagioso.

El alzo su mirada del suelo y se topo con mis ojos, sus orejas se tiñeron de carmesí y pestañeo rápidamente, cómicamente. Sus ojos, celeste como el cielo raso, me analizaron y no pude reprimí una sonrisa. La cual no hizo más que aumentar, segundos después, su sonrojo.

Me resultaba bastante curioso, e incluso agradable, que existiese otra persona similar a mí. Es decir, que se sonrojase con al misma facilidad que yo.

-_Dios los cría y ellos se juntan_- pensé irónicamente, sin despegar mis ojos de su mirada.-Tenéis unos ojos cautivadores- murmure, alzando mi mano derecha- Me recuerdan a las costas de Arrival, mi tierra natal- roce con la gema de mis dedos su mejilla y él retrocedió un pasó, asustado.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Di un paso al frente, eliminando la distancia que el pretendía imponer, pero Charlie, como decía llamarse el joven, retrocedió de nuevo.

Su mirada ya no me contemplaba y su sonrojo, algo que me confundió, había desaparecido.

Intrigada desvié mi rostro hacia la misma dirección que él; en busca de aquello que tanto le perturbaba, a tal punto que incluso se había olvidado de mi presencia.

Sin embargo mi frustración, si pude llegar a sentirla realmente, murió antes de que fuese consciente de ella. Pues de pie, a un escaso metro de mi persona, se encontraba el causante de mis lágrimas y sonrojos.

-¿Que hacéis?- hosca y certera, así sonó su voz en mis oídos cuando sus labios pronunciaron la escueta pregunta, que a pesar de no haber sido dirigida especialmente a ninguno de los dos yo sabia que era dirigida a mi.

Así pues alce el mentón, en un vano intento por aparentar una seguridad que no poseía, y dibuje una sonrisa carente de sentimiento en mis labios.

-Milord- tome las faldas de mi vestido y me incline ligeramente hacia abajo, cortésmente. Como me había enseñado el padre Lainbert en mi infancia.- Regresasteis de vuestra cabalgata- alce mi vista y me tope con sus ojos castaños.

Furia era poco para definir lo que irradiaban.

Sus puños se cerraron, con una rapidez que me asusto, y cuadro los hombros, apretando la mandíbula y marcado así sus facciones.

-Y...yo, la...la con...condes...- el tartamudeo del primogénito de los Weasley no ayudo demasiado a que las facciones de mi esposo se relajasen.

-Charlie me ilustraba sobre los magníficos ejemplares vegetales que poseéis, milord- intervine.

-Márchate- escupió, mas que ordeno.

Charlie tartamudeo un rápido y acongojado, "si señor", y tras una dedicarme una rápida mirada como única disculpa ante su cobardía; o inteligencia, según se mirase, huyo.

-Lo asustasteis- murmure, sin despegar mi mirada de la espalda de aquel chico que amenaza cada día con convertirse en un hombre.- Deberíais avergonza...

...

Entrecerré los ajos y escuche, como el que oye llover, como me recriminaba el haber asustado a aquel chiquillo sin vergüenza, y sobretodo sin sentido de la posición.

Porque si no era así, ¿comos se explicaba que estuviese coqueteando con mi esposa? ¡Su señora! Alguien vetado para él.

Furioso acorte la distancia que me separaba de mi presa; pues así consideraba a mi esposa, una presa que debía reclamar como mía antes de que otro cazador la cobrase; y tome su muñeca, bruscamente, acercándola a mi.

Su pecho choco contra el mío y su frase, seguramente llena de fingida ingenuidad, fue interrumpida y rápidamente sustituida por un inaudible quejido.

Su respiración se acelero, algo que pude notar fácilmente pues su pecho era oprimido sorbe el mió, y su ojos buscaron mi mirada, reprochándome con mudas palabras mi arrebato.

Sin embargo no era ella la que debía exigir disculpas si no yo, o al menos así lo veía.

-¿Que hacíais?- pregunte, aferrando con más fuerza de la necesaria su muñeca y atrapando con mi mano libre su cabello pelirrojo. Deshaciendo, de paso, su recogido.

Ella no contesto; arrogantemente, o al menos así me pareció, desvió su mirada. Negándose a mirarme.

-¡Contestad!- exigí, zarandeándola. Furioso.

Lilian alzo el rostro al fin, y con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas contesto a mi demanda proporcionándome un puntapié en la pierna y liberándose, así, de mi agarre.

Retrocedió unos pasos, asustada, sin dejar de masajearse la muñeca enrojecida.

-Sois un animal-susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que llegase a oírla.- Os odio.

Respire hondo y de una zancada volví a colocarme junto a ella; atrape, en esta ocasión, sus muñecas y la obligue a seguirme. Sus gritos y quejas aumentaban de volumen con cada nuevo paso que daba, pero no me importo. Algunos sirvientes, curiosos sin duda, salieron a los exteriores alentados por sus gritos pero al igual que el retoño de los Weasley en su momento, tampoco opusieron ninguna resistencia ante el hecho de que estuviese arrastrando, literalmente, a mi esposa hacia el bosquecillo que rodeaba nuestro hogar.

¡Ja!

¡Esto no era un hogar, era una jauría de locos!

...

James se detuvo bruscamente delante mía; y yo distraída como estaba, gritándole todas las barbaridades de las que era conocedora y alguna más de invención propia, no fui lo suficientemente rápida para detenerme a tiempo y choque contra él, algo que debía de haber proveído que ocurriría pues no pareció sorprendido, muy al contrario. Ya que alargó el brazo para ponerme a un lado, de espaldas al tronco de un árbol. Luego apoyó la mano en la pared rugosa del abeto para que no me escabulle ra y se inclino hacia mí.

-Deseáis un animal...- susurro sorbe mis labios, y mis estomago se contrajo de puro nerviosismo.-...seré un animal.-gruño.

Bruscamente, alargó los brazos y me levantó en el aire.

Solté el poco aliento que aun retenía en mis pulmones y un quejido, provocado más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, escapo de entre mis labios.

Pero él no pareció notarlo, o simplemente lo ignoro, pues de un brusco tirón rasgo mis enaguas y volvió a dejarme en el suelo, con el cuerpo oprimido entre el tronco del abeto y su propio cuerpo.

Se inclinó sobre mi, cada pulgada de su cuerpo apretada contra el mío. Trayéndome de nuevo los recuerdos de la pasada noche, cada suspiro, cada gemido cada maldita esperanza apostada a un futuro, a un posible, que nunca llegaría.

Con una oleada de calor, traicionero, note como algo presionaba sobre mis muslos. Y el miedo me abandono; conocía esa sensación, no era la primera vez que la sentía, y era justamente por ello por lo que debería temerla más que nada. Pero no puedo; mi cuerpo, traidor, no me lo permite.

-¿Qué ha hecho para merecerte?- gruño; bajando su cabeza hacia mi cuello, inhalado mi perfume.- ¿Que crimen atroz cometí?- sus palabras, insultos sutiles hacia mi persona, no surtían el efecto que él deseaba.

No me enfurecían.

Tan solo conseguían precipitar, el ya de por si, acelerado palpitar de mi corazón.

-Recordad estas palabras, pues no las repetiré nunca mas...- su aliento acarició el pabellón de mi oreja cuando él susurro su advertencia-...vos sois mía; cuando y donde yo desee. No pretendáis cambiarlo, pues no seré benevolente.

Note que se desabrochaba los pantalones; y sin tocarme la piel, ni una sola vez, levantó el borde de mis faldas hasta que estas se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura.

Cerré los ojos y volví la cabeza a un lado.

Deseaba llorar, gritar o al menos enfurecerme, pero nada conseguía.

Podría ser confundida fácilmente con una muñeca si no fuese por el acelerado latir de mi corazón y los suspiros, judas de mi autocontrol, que huían de mis labios sin previo aviso.

Sabía que venia ahora, no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Solo esperaba que en esta ocasión no fuese tan doloroso, tanto física como emocionalmente.

_Esta no es la mejor forma para conseguir lo que deseas_. Me recrimino mi mente. _No debes ceder._

Emití una sutil risa y me mordí los labios.

No pensaba obedecerla, no ahora al menos. No cuando el remolino de placenteras sensaciones tocaba en mi puerta, instándome a que le abriese. Como si fuésemos amigas.

Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, esperaba que así fuera. Que este torbellino, que siento cada vez que el me hace suya, se convierta en una vieja amiga, porque eso significaría que al menos e conseguido algo de él... por lo menos se que puedo resultarle tentadora.

...

Entre en ella con una facilidad que me contrario, pero que tampoco me detuve a analizar. Y con empujones rápidos y precisos la hice aferrarse a la tela de su vestido y gritar de placer.

Con un gruñido, que sin mi permiso había escapado de mi garganta, apoye mi mentón sobre su caronilla y clave las uñas en la corteza del árbol que tan útil me estaba resultando.

Ella se puso de puntillas y dejo de jadear, incluso juraría que ceso de respirar.

Por mi parte atrape sus caderas con mis manos y la alce unos centímetros; la embestí una ultima vez y deje escapar el aire contenido al mismo tiempo que ella suspiraba apasionantemente a mi odio.

De nuevo, al igual que anoche, la sensación de un orgasmo anhelado me inundo.

Me separe de ella con rapidez. Pues temía que si permanecía mas tiempo junto a ella cometería de nuevo el mismo error. Algo imperdonable.

Y volví a abotonar mi pantalón.

Podía notar su mirada sobre mi, seguramente esperaba alguna explicación sin embargo yo no pensaba dársela. No tenia porque.

A mi modo de ver la explicación era evidente y simple, la deseba y era mi esposa, así pues simplemente tomaba lo que quería y poseía.

Abotoné el ultimo botón de mi pantalón y acomode la camisa dentro de este, alce el rostro y me revolví el cabello con desgana. Durante todo el proceso ella no ceso de mirarme, ni siquiera pestañeo.

-Taparos- le ordene, tirando con rudeza de la tela de su vestido y tapando así su desnudez.

-¿Será así siempre?- pregunto al fin, cuando ya me disponía a girarme e irme.- Pensé que no deseabais un matrimonio de palabras.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus preguntas.

-En un matrimonio de palabra no hay sexo, querida- le informe, deleitándome de paso con sus sonrojo- Y si no me equivoco, que no es el caso, vos y yo hemos foll...

-No es lo mismo- me interrumpió rápidamente.- Los sentimientos que implican...-dudó un momento-...que se supone deben implicar no se aplican a nuestro caso. Vos no me queréis y yo, milord, os detesto.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños. Era sorprendente la facilidad que tenia esta maldita mocosa de reventar la burbuja de felicidad, típica tras un placentero desahogo, que me envolvía.

-Si tanto decís detestarme...-me incline hacia ella y atrape su mentón, obligándola a mirarme.-¿Porque gemías como si os fuera la vida en ello?- inquirí, bajando mirada hacia su labios y atrapándolos en un ultimo y feroz beso.

**¿Que tal? ¿Ocupados con las recuperaciones? ¡Suerte! (yo este año me libre jeje) ¿O tal vez apurando los últimos días de vuestras vacaciones? ¡Que suertes tenéis!...en todo caso, sea cual sea vuestras situación; así estéis sentados en vuestra casa en pijama y sin saber que hacer hoy (como es mi caso jeje) no os desaniméis que yo estoy aquí para alegraros.**

**Os traigo un capitulo nuevo, divertido (o al menos para mi si) pues en el se ven aparecer los celillos de James jeje.**

**Y como habéis comprobado siguen teniendo, mmmm, cierta intimidad que por ahora no eliminare (o al menos no del todo). También habréis notado que Tonks a defendido a James; aquí hay ratón encerrado aunque aun no se donde ni como. Os dejo que os lo imaginéis y si la inspiración divina os invade avisarme ;)**

**Bueno creo que ya esta todo, no se que mas decir la verdad, solo puedo añadir que en el próximo capitulo aparecerán mas personajes (además de James y lily) y que uno de ellos es cierto moreno...no digo cual, jeje.**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Paz y Amor!...y algún que otro R&R**

**PD: aquí contestare a aquellos comentarios que escribieron lectoras que no están registradas en esta página. Allá van.**

**Mariana: _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la escena de los caballos, lo cierto es que si me inspire un poco en una película (auqnue era de dibujos animados jeje) que se llama la princesa cisne. Ejem, ejem eso lo dice todo de mi (es broma)._**

_**También me agrada que te haya gustado mi otra historia, que aunque tengo abandonadita (casi como todo) estoy intentando retomar. Haber si hay suerte.**_

_**Besos y gracias por tu apoyo.**_

**Gaby: _espero que no pienses que James lo arruino todo, porque aun hay mucho mas por verse._**

_**Me alegra de que te guste la historia, gracias. 1 besote.**_

_**Guest: Continuo, continuo jeje**_


	18. Capitulo XVI

**N/A: Lo escrito en cursiva son pensamientos, a menos que este entre "" pues entonces serán recuerdos. Los cambios de escena y también de narrador se diferenciaran por esto: ...**

**Nada es mió, ojala lo fuese, tan solo lo utilizo para haceros mas amenos estos últimos días de verano.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XVI**

Eche un rápido vistazo a la que había sido mi celda durante los tres últimos días; oscura, húmeda y maloliente. Como todas las celdas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Las mismas paredes de piedra, los mimos grabados tallados a golpe de puño y piedra en la pared, el mismo olor hediondo a excrementos y muerte...

El chasquido de la cerradura me alentó; la hora había llegado.

La puerta se abrió; dos guardias armados y listos para actuar ante la más mínima amenaza por mi parte aguardaban en el umbral.

-Es la hora- dijo uno de ellos.

Dicen que el saber que morirás, la certeza del fin de tus días, puede enloquecer a muchos. Ojala fuese mi caso.

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la resbaladiza y humedad pared, oprimí el insignificante trozo de papel que ocultaba entre mis mugrientos dedos y me reí. Con ganas, sin miedo. Como era habitual en mí.

-Levanta- me ordeno uno de los guardias, tirando de mi brazo e incorporándome.

Mis heridas, aquellas producidas por sus látigos en mi espalda, se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo. No me importo, el dolor ya era algo común. Casi sin importancia.

-Un último deseo antes de morir, perro- se burlo el segundo guardia, apoyado en los barrotes de acero de la celda.

Escupí al suelo y desee poder tener un poco mas de fuerza para así poder retorcerle el pescuezo a aquel bastardo que pensaba que un uniforme engalanado y pulcro podía libarle de cualquier mal.

Sin embargo no puedo, simplemente amplio mi sonrisa y alzo mi mirada hacia su rostro. Recordando a aquel que deberé asesinar mas tarde.

-Mira detrás de ti, soldadito- mi voz no es mas que un eco de lo que fue en su día. Ya ni el tono de burla se puede diferencia en ella, pero no importa no ahora al menos. Mas tarde, quizás, pero no ahora.

El soldado que me sostiene me empuja hacia el suelo y me propina una patada en el estomago, yo escupo y gruño como un animal herido sin embargo mi sonrisa no es borrada.

-Yo te quitare las ganas de seguir bromeando Black- grita uno de ellos, no se cual, y escucho, de fondo, como un arma es carga

Tal vez no tenga que espera demasiado para ser llevado ante la muerte, quizás no deba recorrer el pasillo de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento...me carcajeo ante mis propios pensamientos y giro sorbe el suelo al mismo tiempo que un arma es disparada.

...

Era algo demasiado cobarde, algo que estaba por debajo de mi dignidad y principios, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Abro lentamente la puerta del comedor y oteo por la estrecha rendija el interior de la habitación. A simple vista no se apreciaba presencia alguna, solo algunos víveres sobre la amplia y robusta mesa y la decoración ostentosa y común que siempre solía reinar en aquella estancia.

El paso estaba libre.

Ahogue un suspire y me incorpore, alisando la falda de mi vestido y recolocando algunos mechones de pelo rebeldes, que no deseaban ser recogidos por la cinta violácea que lucia hoy. Palmee las faldas de mi vestido violeta y tire de mi corpiño hacia abajo, y todo para poder recuperar un poco de la vergüenza que había perdido al comportarme como una cría cobarde.

Pero al menos no tenía nada que temer, sabia que estaba sola. No tendría que aguardar a que él se marchase para salir de mi escondite.

Abrí al puerta e ingrese en la estancia; recibiendo, nada mas pisar el comedor, la mirada burlesca de mi esposo.

Me sonroje.

James dejó a un lado el ejemplar del Illustrated London News que estaba leyendo y se levantó de su asiento, una silla solitaria y estratégicamente colocada tras la puerta para así evitar ser visto pero si ver.

-Querida-dijo, con una cortesía impecable pero sin embargo con la sonrisa y el tono de un vulgar casanova-. Buenos días. Me alegra comprobar que os habéis dignado a bajar y honrarme así con vuestra presencia- plegó su periódico.- Pero por favor, tomad asiento, no permanezcáis de pie- me ofreció su brazo como buen caballero ingles que pretendía ser.- Permitidme.

No respondí de inmediato. No deseaba comenzar una nueva disputa, ridiculizarme delante del servició de nuevo, y terminar igual que ayer; avergonzada y furiosa, deseando su compañía pero sin embargo huyendo de ella.

-No muerdo - añadió mientras me guiñaba uno de sus arrebatadores ojos.

Note como mis orejas se coloreaban de carmesí y mis labios comenzaron a temblar sin mi consentimiento.

¡Maldito!

Alce el mentón y pase junto a él, golpeando su brazo en el proceso, dejándole bien claro que sus intentos de cortesía eran inútiles conmigo.

Tome asiento en una silla cualquiera del lado derecho; bien alejado del extremo de la mesa y por tanto del asiento de honor del patriarca de la familia, es decir él.

James rio entre dientes y tomo asiento en su lugar correspondiente, en al cabecera de la mesa, dejo el periódico sorbe la mesa, a un lado, y coloco su servilleta de tela sobre su regazo, tranquilamente. Con una serenidad calculada alzo su mirada y entrelazo sus manos bajo su mentón, aguardando...

... sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna por mi parte.

Él alzo una de sus cejas negras y curvo ligeramente la comisura derecha de su boca, en una sonrisa que me incomodo.

-¿Acaso seguís irritada por mi insignificante arrebato?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

Y ante el solo recuerdo me sonroje. Y el amplio su sonrisa.

Las sirvientas comenzaron a salir de una de las puertas que conducían a la cocina, todas ellas con bandejas llenas de alimentos que seguramente ninguno de los dos comeríamos.

Sin mediar palabra entre ellas o con nosotros depositaron las bandejas en la mesa y nos sirvieron en el plato un poco de todo...claro esta antes de marcharse compartieron, como cómplices, un a risita irónica entre ellas.

Lo sabían, al igual que todos... ¿como no saberlo? Si prácticamente había sido secuestrada y forzada delante de todo el servicio.

_Para ser forzada debes negarte y tú, se sincera, no te negaste_. Me recordé.

Una nueva risotada, la ultima, me trajo de nuevo a al tierra o mejor dicho al infierno.

Las criadas habían desaparecido y la risa guasona y con un irritante matiz de ironía provenía de mi esposo.

-Piensan que pronto tendrán un señorito al que mimar- comento como si nada.

Yo carraspeé incómoda y acomode mi servilleta en el regazo, al igual que él había hecho minutos antes, sin una pizca de delicadeza.

Tome mi copa y moje mis labios en un poco de agua, insípida e incolora, que en estos momentos no me apetecía pero que era de gran ayuda a la hora de controlarme y no intentar agredir a mi esposo lanzándole el cuchillo de la mantequilla o algo mas cercano.

-Vuestro comportamiento malcriado o inferencia como seguramente vos lo llamáis no os traerá sosiego alguno, es mas, os aseguro que me enfurece en sobremanera.-comentó, mientras tomaba sus cubiertos y comenzaba a cortar pequeñas pociones.

Deje la copa sorbe la mesa de nuevo y alce la mirada de mi plato, contemplándolo de soslayo; aparentaba tranquilidad sin embargo, no puede evitar notarlo, sus ceja estaban fruncidas y en su entrecejo una pequeña y casi imperceptible arruga hacia acto de presencia. Sus palabras no eran una simple amenaza, realmente estaba furioso...y eso sin duda no me convenía.

-¿Preferís, pues, mi silencio?- pregunté, al fin, bajando de nuevo mi mirada hacia mi plato, sin mucho apetito debo añadir, repleto de comida.

-Sabéis lo que prefiero.- gruño, acercando su tenedor a su boca y tragando un trozo pequeño de manzana.

Alce la mirada de nuevo, contrariada y, porque no, un poco furiosa también.

¿Lo sabia?

_No_. Contesto mi fuero interno.

-Iluminadme- murmure irónicamente.

Su mirada busco la mía y sus ojos castaños, mas oscuros de lo que recordaba, me analizaron con degradado.

-No tentéis vuestra suerte querida- murmuró- Pues si os sentís ofendida por haber intimado en un pequeño boscaje, ¿como os sentiréis cuando os haga mía en un comedor, a merced de miradas indiscretas?

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulo en mis mejillas, de eso estoy segura.

-¡Sois insufrible, milord!- exclame- ¡Os detesto!- lance la servilleta que reposaba sorbe mi regazo hacia la mesa y me incorpore con violencia de mi asiento.

El no se inmuto; siguió comiendo tranquilamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios apenas protegidos por su incipiente barba.

-¿Me rechazáis?- inquirió con fingido dolor- ¡Oh, que gran pesar! ¿Quien aliviara mis mas bajos instintos ahora?- en ningún momento su sonrisa dudo; se divertía, eso era algo fácil de apreciar.

Indignada, y algo dolida, alce el mentón con arrogancia, que nunca antes poseí, y emprendí mi huída. Algo en lo que comenzaba a ser toda una experta.

-Si traspasáis esa puerta no respondo de mis actos...querida- murmuro.

Detuve mis manos cuando estas rozaban apenas el pomo de la puerta y me mordí los labios.

-Regresad, comed, y después podréis huir como la niña asustadiza y cobarde que sois- prosiguió- Que no me acusen de matar a mi esposa de hambre- exclamo con renovada alegría.

_No te opongas, no ahora._ Me susurro la cansina vocecita de mi fuero interno.

¿Y porque no?

En esta ocasión no le haría caso.

-Con el debido respeto, milord, la compañía me desagrada y me impide probar bocado alguno- ataque, girando el pomo de la puerta y cerrándola con energía. De un portazo.

_Huye._

Ahora si obedecí y recogiendo las faldas de mi vestido emprendí la huida hacia los terrenos del que ahora era mi supuesto hogar, con la adrenalina aun fluyendo entre mis venas y un desagradable presentimiento acechando mi corazón...

Tal vez si me escondía durante algunas horas su furia seria menor...o al menos así esperaba.

...

El portazo llamo la atención de algunas criadas que curiosas asomaron la cabeza por las puertas de la cocina; ni siquiera me moleste en echarlas ¿para que? si ya sabrían el porque de la furia de mi esposa.

-Tiene carácter-murmure dejando caer mis cubiertos y pasando ambas manso por mi cabello, despeinándolo.

Me gustaba; no mentiría, realmente me agradaba cuando dejaba de lado su faceta aniñada y asustadiza y se comportaba como ahora. Con carácter, sin vergüenza y sobretodo con muy mal genio.

Era como si tuviese varias caras; la tímida y aniñada, y la temperamental y luchadora...a cual mas tentadora, sin duda.

Sonreír y despeine un poco mas mi cabello, yo también había perdido el apetito. Ahora tan solo me apetecía ir de caza, y mi victima ya había sido fijada.

-Niña estupida- susurre dejando mi servilleta sobre la mesa e incorporándome.

Sin embargo no di ni el primer paso cuando el titular de uno de los artículos del periódico llamo mi atención.

Las letras negras impresas en tinta sorbe el papel brillaban traviesamente como queriendo humillarme por mi falta de atención.

"**El pirata Sirius Black será ejecutado el próximo dieciocho de junio, en la plaza principal de Londres. Los cargos que se le adjuntan son..."**

-Sirius...

¡Maldita sea!

Deje caer el periódico al suelo y salí del comedor con rapidez.

Subí con premura las escaleras principales y llegue a mi alcoba; una vez allí abrí el primer cajón de mi cómoda, aquel que mantenía cerrado bajo llave para evitar curiosos indeseados, y extraje un macuto del cual saqué un pequeño cofre. Lo abrí y extraje una pistola y algo de munición.

-¿Porque nunca me escucha? Le prohibí pisar Londres, precisamente para evitar esta situación-masculle desabrochando mi chaleco.

Lo tire sobre la cama y tras el le siguió la camisa y el pantalón. Me acerque al macuto que descansaba aun sobre la cómoda y extraje de el un par de pantalones desgastado y una mugrienta camisa, a la cual le faltaba tres botones.

Si debía rescatarlo no podía hacerlo siendo Sir. James Potter Conde de Gryffindor si no uno más de su tripulación. Un vil pirata.

Abatote los escasos botones de la camisa y me enfundé unas botas de cuero algo maltrechas y sucias. Guarde el revolver en la cintura del pantalón y lo oculte con la camisa. Desordene algo más mi cabello y agarre mi sombrero de ala ancha...

...Cornamenta había regresado.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Que tal todo mis amores? Espero que perfecto, o al menos algún sinónimo similar. Por aquí, en mi mundo de yupi personal, todo anda a las mil maravillas...y ahora diréis "si todo va tan bien porque ha hecho un capitulo tan cortito y a tardado tanto en publicarlo" ¡tuche! Jeje. Lo cierto es que me he tomado estas semanitas para organizar todo lo referente a mi segundo año en la uni y además e estado un poco liada de mas porque este año me voy a un piso para estar mas cerca de la facultad y es un lió todo eso de la mudanza y el buscar compañeras uff...bueno no sigo que me deprimo...por eso e tardado un poquito mas en actualizar ¡No os enfadéis!**

**Y en cuanto a la longitud de este capitulo ya se que es bastante cortito, no es el mas corte que hecho pero da lo mismo, la cosa es que es algo así como un aviso de lo que se nos avecina (bueno a los personajes jeje). Ya sabéis caras nuevas, situaciones nuevas, peligros nuevos...vamos que empieza la acción.**

**También habréis notado que he dejado la situación de Sirius en vilo...jeje soy mala no diré nada, tendréis que esperar al próximo capitulo.**

***Ahora contestare a aquellos comentarios que escribieron lectoras que no están registradas en esta página. Allá van:**

**Gaby: _Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustase la parte de los celillos...es mi favorita jeje...y no sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando leí que te habías enganchado a mi historia ¡Casi me hago pis de la alegría y todo! Jeje._**

_**Nunca pensé que conseguiría atraer tanto la atención de alguien con mi historia, generalmente soy yo la que se enamora a primera vista de cualquier cosa que lea jeje.**_

_**¡Mil gracias pro tu apoyo un besazo!**_

**MartaBG****: **_**Gracias. Me alegra mucho que te guste. ¡Un besote!**_

**Mariana:_ Jeje a mi también encanta ver a un James celoso (es mi debilidad)y tranquila pronto saldrá a relucir el carácter de Lily. Me alegra un montón que te gustara el capitulo y me ilusiono mucho que me escribieses porque se que has estado aquí desde el principio. ¡muchas gracias! ¡1 beso!_**

**Arii:_ espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, se que me has seguido desde el principio y te loa agradezco de todo corazón. Son gracias a vuestros comentarios que sigo teniendo ilusión y ganas de continuar esta historia. ¡Muchos besitos y abrazos! Y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo._**

**PD: Después de subir este capitulo subiré una nota que será algo así como las instrucciones para un reto que os propongo. Si estáis interesadas leedlo, ¿quien Sabe tal vez ganéis?**

**¡Paz y Amor!...y algún que otro R&R**


	19. RETO

**E aquí la portada de "Vida Concertada". (si miráis la imagen de mi usuario o la de la historia)**

**Y tiene reto, como los pasatiempos de las revistas, en este dibujo se encuentran las tres reliquias que tanto James y sus amigos, Tom Riddle, el señor Potter y los hermanos Dumbledore buscan. Si me sabes decir las tres, o al menos dos de ellas, correctamente te daré un premio especial.**

**Podrás leer el capitulo diecisiete antes de que sea publicado y opinar sobre su contenido, quien sabe tal vez incluso puedas influir en la historia.**

**¿Que dices? ¿Te atreves?**

_**P/D: el dibujo a sido levemente modificado para poder llevar a cavo su función pero no es original mío, pertenece a una historia llamada "Dear my girl". Un manga para ser mas exactos, basado en la exitosa novela de Louise M. Alcott "Mujercitas".**_


	20. Capítulo XVII

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. **

**Nada es mió, ojala lo fuese, tan solo lo utilizo para haceros mas amena la vuelta al colegio/instituto/universidad o lo que sea.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XVII**

Las palabras cargadas de necedad y rencor que Lilian había pronunciado aquella misma mañana resonaban en el viento; persiguiéndome. Enfureciéndome a cada paso que daba, pues tenía la desagradable sensación de que no conseguiría deshacerme del recuerdo de aquella mocosa malcriada tan fácilmente. Y eso, sin duda, era algo que me perjudicaba seriamente en este momento.

Necesitaba estar concentrado, mantener la mente fría, y no sopesar posibles dobles intenciones que esa mocosa hubiese querido expresar en sus escuetas palabras.

Un "Os detesto" no era mas que eso. Un mensaje claro y conciso, sin segundas intenciones o medias tintas.

-_¿Y entonces porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en ello?_

Fruncí el ceño a nadie en particular; ajuste el ala ancha de mi sombrero, ocultando mi rostro, y lance un juramento al cielo encapotado.

No era el momento ni el lugar apropiado para pensar en ella; mas tarde, quizás, no obstante no ahora.

Mire hacia delante, donde la calle se estrechaba en un pasillo que daba a la parte trasera de la herrería del cuartel de la guardia. Del interior emanaba un calor infernal y se podía oír claramente el sonido del martillo al chocar sobre el metal fundido, formando sin duda algunas espadas o herraduras para las monturas de la guardia.

A la izquierda de esa misma calle, colindando con la herrería, se encontraba el muro de piedra y barro que rodeaba todo el cuartel y por tanto la prisión también.

Alce la mirada hacia arriba calculando la altura del muro. Unos cuatro o cinco metros, nada que no se pudiese superar utilizando como ayuda algún soporte. Lo complicado, sin embargo, no era hallar dicho soporte o traspasar el muro sin no conseguir infiltrarse en el interior de los calabozos.

Con un encogimiento de hombros me desperecé e hice crujir mis nudillos.

Eche una fugaz mirada hacia la única entrada, y salida, de la calle, comprobando así que aun no había sido descubierto y sonreí.

-_Por tu bien, espero que estés hay dentro Canuto_.- pensé antes de retroceder algunos pasos y tomar carrerilla.

El salto fue fácil y el trepar por el muro con ayuda de las propias piedras que lo formaban tampoco fue demasiado complicado, lo difícil o mejor dicho arriesgado fue tocar suelo firme de nuevo.

Desde la cima del muero se podía apreciar gran parte del patio principal del cuartel, aquel que se utilizaba a modo de caballerizas, y también parte de la plaza principal, la cual ya comenzaba a abarrotarse de curiosos que ansiaban conocer al tan afamado pirata Black antes de ser ejecutado. Incluso el pedestal y la horca estaban preparados.

Constaba con un margen de error mínimo, no podía fallar.

Otee el patio principal con cautela, asegurándome de que no hubiese testigos. Afortunadamente solo había una pequeña carreta tirada por dos viejos mulos y un caballo de la guardia bebiendo agua, estaba despejado.

Me deslice por el muro con agilidad y reprimí un gruñido cuando caí al suelo sobre mi rodilla izquierda. Masaje la parte adolorida y con rapidez me escondí detrás de la carreta justo a tiempo para ver pasar, haciendo su ronda seguramente, a un guardia armado con su espada y un rifle.

Difícil tarea me esperaba.

Me agazape un poco más detrás de la rueda de la carreta y cogi un guijarro del suelo; aguarde a que el soldado estuviese de espaldas a mí, dispuesto a ingresar de nuevo en el cuartel, y lance la china contra el único caballo del lugar. Este relincho asustado y zapateo con sus cascos el polvoriento suelo. El soldado se detuvo y cargo su arma. Comenzó a girar lentamente sobre su propio eje, abarcando con al mirada lo que él creía que era todo el patio sin embargo no todo era expuesto a su vista. Agazapado aun me arrastre con sigilo hacia uno de los tres bebederos que había en el lugar y justo cuando el soldado giro unos centímetros dándome la espalda me abalance sobre él, atrapando su cuello con mis brazos y ejerciendo presión.

El muchacho, pues por su compleción deduje que no era mucho mayor que yo, forcejeo un poco e intento golpearme con la culata de su arma sin mucho éxito debo añadir. Sin embargo en ningún momento disparo el arma, un fallo por su parte pues así habría alentado a sus compañeros y ahora no se vería a las puertas de la muerte.

Apreté un poco más mis brazos en torno a su cuello y conté hasta tres.

Uno...dos...tres...

Tome su cabeza con mis manos y la gire bruscamente hacia un lado, sin dejar libre en ningún momento su cuello. El característico ¡crac! de un hueso al romperse no se hizo esperar y el cuerpo inerte del soldado se dejo caer como una marioneta vieja al suelo una vez que lo libere. Estaba muerto.

Eché una rápida mirada a la puerta del cuartel y comprobé que aun no había nadie, el caballo se había tranquilizado también así pues nadie sospecharía nada. Arrastre el cadáver hacia la carreta y lo despoje de sus ropas, vistiéndome con ellas.

-Deberías haberte dedicado a la carpintería amigo, es menos arriesgada- murmure mientras me ajustaba el cinturón de la chaqueta reglamentaria de la guardia real y le daba un golpecito en la cabeza al soldado, desnudo y muerto, que había acurrucado junto a una de las ruedas de la carreta.- Sin duda te habría ido mucho mejor.

...

Subí hasta el final de la escalera y me senté en el último peldaño. No quería encontrarme con nadie, de hecho no deseaba hablar con nadie.

Sabia que James estaba en su habitación pues la señora Weasley así me lo había asegurado, sin embargo no tenia aun la valentía suficiente para encararlo de nuevo y mucho menos en su territorio.

Necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis ideas y sobretodo tranquilizarme.

De hecho, había esperado que él me siguiese para disculparse ante su indecorosa actitud sin embargo, astutamente, no había aparecido y tras una hora de caminar sin sentido entre los jardines los nervios y, sobretodo, mis absurdas preocupaciones habían comenzado a hacer mella en mi imaginación.

¿Y si tomaba represarías?

¿Y si decidía abandonar y se rendía ante su intento por amenizar este desafortunado matrimonio?

¿Y sin la culpa de todo era mía?

¿Realmente había provocado aquello que tanto temía? Un matrimonio de palabra pero no de obra.

Era muchas las preguntas que me instaban a encontrar una respuestas, y me mente no daba a basto.

-¡Si me diesen un penique por cada dama que he visto con esa expresión! Cuéntame querida, que te preocupa.

Había oído los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo pero, sinceramente, había esperado que fuera imaginaciones mías. No hubo suerte.

-No le gustaría conocerlos -respondí.

-Mmm, puedo aventurar al decir que el tema en cuestión es del corazón.

Sus palabras me arrancaron una sonrisa, aunque muy breve, pues a pesar de no ir descaminadas no eran del todo certeras.

-Es intratable, totalmente despótico, odiosamente depravado...No atiende a razones, su palabra debe ser ley y sus actos deben quedar impunes sin castigo mientras que los míos son juzgados con ojo acusador.-murmure, golpeando con los puños la falda de mi vestido.

Tras mis palabras se hizo el silencio.

-Suponía que te habría conquistado a estas alturas. Se le daba bien encantar a las damas cuando no era más que un simple mozalbete.-comentó al fin, tras varios minutos.

Resople.

Sinceramente, no dudaba de sus palabras.

-En otra vida, quizás. Pues a mí me parece tan encantador como un asno rabioso.- la señora Weasley rió por lo bajo.

Sin embargo a mi parecer la situación no era merecedora de su risa, no me era para nada divertida. En absoluto.

-Permítame que le haga una pregunta, lady Lilian.- tomo asiente junto a mi, en el duro y frío peldaño.- ¿Se ha detenido a pesar quien es el culpable de su malestar realmente?

Fruncí el ceño y abrí los labios, dispuesta a contestar la absurda pregunta. O al menos a mi parecer.

Pero la señora Weasley me acaricio la mejilla, confundiéndome, y sonrió.

-Tal vez la respuesta a mi pregunta no sea la que vos tan empecinadamente os obligáis a creer.

La mire de reojo y ella retiro sus dedos de mi piel.

-Pensadlo.- me aconsejo, incorporándose con dificultad del improvisado asiento y descendiendo la escalera.

La vi marchar, con la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta como si de una noble se tratase.

Con las manos sosteniendo su falda y los cabellos pelirrojos recogidos.

Destilaba algo que, no se, imponía. Resultaba difícil no callar cuando hablaba, era algo que no podía explicar. Una sensación similar a la que Minerva me producía cuando era una niña.

Comodidad, cariño y autoridad...lo que yo buscaba desesperadamente en todas las mujeres...Un modelo maternal.

Proferí un amargo suspiro, pues bien se yo que ella no es mi madre. Al igual que Minerva tampoco lo fue. Ninguna, realmente, podría serlo.

_¿Culpáis de vuestra incapacidad para llevaros bien con vuestro esposo a la falta de calor maternal en vuestra vida?_ Inquirió mi irritante conciencia.

-No...la culpa es mía, sin duda- murmure sin ganas.

_Admites, pues, que has errado en tu comportamiento._ Comentó con cierto matiz irónico.

Sonreí sin ganas y descansé mi barbilla sobre las palmas de mis manos, mis codos sobre mis rodillas y estas unidas y flexionadas.

-No.

_Testaruda._ Me reprendió.

-_En tal caso, vos también pues sois parte de mi_- pensé.

_La parte más racional, recuérdalo_. Me corrigió.

Bufe y cerré los ojos.

Estaba cansada, y no me refiero a físicamente precisamente.

-¿Que debo hacer?

No hubo respuesta; como era de esperar en momentos de verdadera necesidad mi fuero interno se tornaba mudo.

-Estoy cansada, dolida y...-deje escapar un suspiro.-... asustada.

_Disculparos._Al fin una respuesta, sin embargo no era la que esperaba.

-_Antes me instabas a luchar, a imponerme y conseguir libertad_.- me queje.

_La tregua también puede ser una lucha, nunca lo olvides._ Repitió las mismas palabras que mi padre solía decirnos a Petunia y a mi cuando aun éramos niñas.

Su recuerdo me hizo dudar.

¿Que haría él en mi lugar? ¿Y Petunia?

La respuesta era sencilla...engañarían a su enemigo con una fingida paz y una vez ganada su confianza obtendrían lo que deseaban. Siempre diplomáticos, siempre astutos...siempre tan falsos.

_¿Que harás?_

Abrí mis ojos y me incorporo de mi asiento improvisado.

-No lo se, realmente no lo se.

...

La penumbra, amortiguaba el eco de mis pasos y la visión. Allá donde está se disipaba, gracias a alguna antorcha estratégicamente colocada, podía apreciar las diversas celdas, mugrientas e hediondas. Todas ellas eran exactamente idénticas, las mismas proporciones, el mismo musgo arraigado en la pared, el mismo monto de paja en el suelo que hacia de catre, similar ventanuco de no mas de diez centímetros de alto por el cual entraba la escasa luz solar...no era la prisión mas temida, ni la mas eficaz, pero imponía temor. De ello no había duda.

Caminaba con precaución; sin acercarme demasiado a los barrotes de las celdas pues conocía demasiado bien a los hombres que descansaban dentro de estas, a la espera de su sentencia de muerte. Yo era como ellos, sabia como pensaban; no me era difícil saber que no dudarían ni un segundo en estrangularme si me acercaba mas de lo debido a sus barrotes, por muy desvalidos y heridos que pareciesen seguían siendo bandidos. Seres hechos a golpe de espada y odio, difíciles de tratar y casi imposibles de rehuir.

Sus voces lastimeras, clamores de la muerte a mi parecer, no me engañaban.

Encorve los hombros y agache la cabeza cuando cruce el primer puesto de guardia, donde dos soldados jugaban a los dados mientras un tercero roncaba ruidosamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Tu! ¿Donde crees que vas?- pregunto uno de los soldados, bajito y rechoncho con una visible mancha carmesí, proveniente de la botella vacía de vino que descansaba en el suelo, en la camisa.

Carraspee un poco.

-En busca de Black.- respondí con voz pegajosa, como si tuviese flemas.- La ejecución debe comenzar en breve.

El soldado se rasco su provinente barriga y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Pasa pues, deberás encontrar a dos soldados más y un sacerdote enclenque mas adelante. Ellos son la escolta del bastardo- escupió al suelo y tomo los dados lanzándolos con violencia sobre la mesa. Un seis y dos, fue el resultado.- Poco le queda ya a ese hijo de ramera- su compañero coreo su comentario con varias carcajadas.

-¡El muy infeliz asegura poder escapar!- se burlo el otro soldado- ¡Ingenuo!

El soldado bajito y rechoncho se carcajeo junto a su compañero y volvió a lanzar los dados. Un uno y un tres, fue en esta ocasión el resultado.

-Si, muy ingenuo- opine, sin aparta mi mirada de los tres soldaos.

Sin duda los ingenuos eran ellos.

Incline levemente mi cabeza y proseguí mi camino. No tuve que caminar mucho hasta que escuché el eco de unas voces, no esas suplicantes de perdón que deseaban realmente matarte si no voces sanas, vigorosas. Sin duda los dos soldados mencionados anteriormente.

Desenfunde las espada, pues el rifle al ser detonado llamaría demasiado la atención y no me favorecería, y aumente el ritmo de mi caminar.

-Un último deseo antes de morir, perro- escuche.

Me agazape y encorvado camine varios pasos, manteniéndome alejado de la luz de las antorchas que aquellos dos soldados cargaban.

Por su complexión, o lo que podía adivinar de ella por la escasa iluminación, podría decirse que rondaban los treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos. Eran altos y tal vez robustos. Unos adversarios difíciles de roer sin duda, aunque no imposibles.

Divise, oculto tras los dos soldados, una figura menuda y encorvada envuelta en un raído hábito. El sacerdote sin duda.

- Yo te quitare las ganas de seguir bromeando Black- grita uno de los soldados como respuesta a algún comentario que yo no he llegado a escuchar, y carga su arma.

-_Maldita se Canuto, no puedes permanecer calladito ni un minuto-_ pienso irritado al tiempo que me deshago del engorroso sombrero de ala ancha y me lanzo hacia la espalda de uno de los soldados.

De una estocada limpia el filo del metal se incrusta entre su omoplatos y el soldaos deja escapar un quejido de asombro antes de caer al suelo, dejando tres el un rastro pegajoso y escarlata en el metal que sostengo. Sin embargo no me detengo a limpiarlo o a averiguar si mi victima efectivamente a muerto pues un disparo me distrae.

El sonido, similar al de un cañonazo, retumba entre las húmedas y frías paredes, alertando sin duda al resto de guardias.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruño alzando de nuevo la espalda. Manteniéndome en guarida.

En el aire puedo escuchar una risa ahogada, genuina pero quejumbrosa.

...

‑Estoy segura de que todos los que reciban invitación asistirán. – comento una ilusionada Nymphadora al tiempo que revoloteaba, cual chiquilla, por mi alcoba. Sosteniendo entre sus manos, en todo momento, la invitación con tinta esmeralda que había recibido hace escasamente una hora.- Lo señores Longbottom son una familia muy respetada por estas comarcas, incluso son celebres sus fiestas en Londres.- dejo escapar un suspiro soñador- He oído escuchar que el heredero de marquesado de Longbottom es muy apuesto.

Nymphadora no me oyó resoplar por décima vez en lo que iba de tarde, al igual que tampoco percibió mi ceño fruncido y mi mirada perdida.

-Mi antigua señora, lady Malfoy, aseguraba que era un joven muy cortes y de un humor excelente.- prosiguió Nymphadora.

-Aja.- corrí de nuevo las cortinas de la ventana, permitiendo la entrada de la escasa luz solar que conseguía traspasar las espesas nubes que encapotaban el cielo, y oteé el exterior.

Cerré los ojos con fuera y volví a correr las cortinas con violencia, al no hallar lo que deseaba. Nymphadora no noto nada, y si así lo hizo no lo comento; permaneció en su mundo de fantasía donde según ella podía conocer al joven Longbottom y enamorarlo con tan solo una mirada coqueta.

Ah...que ingenua era. El amor a primera vista, sin duda, no existía. Incluso comenzaba a dudar que existiese dicho amor, concretamente.

-¿Cuando se celebrara la fiesta?- inquirí apoyando mi frente sobre la tupida tela de las cortinas y dejando escapar un suspiro.

Escuché, detrás de mí, como Nymphadora abría de nuevo el sobre y desplegaba la carta.

- El próximo miércoles, milady- contesto Nymphadora- tiene tres días para encontrar un vestido adecuado-me informo.

-Encárgate de ello pues- le ordene.- preparad todo lo que sea pertinente.

-Como ordenéis milady- escuche como volvía a guardar la invitación dentro del sobre- ¿Informo de vuestra decisión al señor?

Me tense ante su sola mención.

-No- me gire hacia ella, que aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta a recibir mis órdenes- Yo se lo comunicaré.

Nymphadora sonrió imperceptiblemente e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Como vos ordenéis milady.- y salio de la habitación.

Me volví a girar hacia la ventana y corrí de nuevo las cortinas, el panorama fue el mismo. No había rastro alguno de él.

¿Donde estaba?

El reloj de pared dio diez campanadas, indicando así que era la hora del té.

-¿Donde estas?- murmuré sin percatarme, avergonzándome de ello segundos después y cubriendo mis labios con mi mano.

¡No debía importarme su paradero!

Era mayorcito, sabia cuidarse solo...sin embargo...

Gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia mi lecho, sobre el descansaba una de las hojas del periódico matutino.

En el lado izquierdo de la página, impreso en letras negritas, resaltaba un titular.

"**El pirata Sirius Black será ejecutado el próximo dieciocho de junio, en la plaza principal de Londres"**

El articulo en si no me preocupo al principio, cuando lo halle en el pequeño saloncito que dividía mi alcoba de la de mi esposo. Sin embargo tras cuatro horas sin noticias de él, comenzaba a sentir cierto temor.

Temor que sin saber porque era relacionado con ese pirata, con ese tal Black.

...

El eco del disparo se disipo con lentitud, como las ondas ocasionadas en el agua al arrojar un objeto, y las voces alarmadas de los tres guardias que custodiaban los calabozos resonaron entre los muros de piedra advirtiéndome de su futura llegada.

Ansioso, desenfunde el revolver y de un pisotón apague la antorcha que había caído al suelo tras atacar a uno de los soldados.

El húmedo pasillo se torno en penumbras.

El sonido inconfundible del roce de telas llamo momentáneamente mi atención y fruncí el ceño.

-No funcionara- refunfuñé secamente.- No dispones del tiempo suficiente.

Una risa ligera fue lo único que recibí como respuesta.

Gire de nuevo mi atención hacia la mota de luz que se acercaba velozmente desde el otro extremo del pasillo y alce el revólver, decidido. Posicione mi dedo sobre el gatillo y apreté el agarre de mi otra mano entorno a la empuñadura de la espada.

-¿Pretendes matar a toda la guardia tu solo?

Mire sobre mi hombro al oír aquellas risueñas palabras; mi disgusto era obvio para mis acompañantes pero estos, escasos donde los halla, no comprendían que debían cesar con sus burlas. Que no era el momento.

-Eres idiota...

Sirius sonrió juguetonamente y reprimió un quejido cuando tuvo que encoger los hombros para enfundarse la chaqueta del soldado muerto, pues al igual que yo minutos antes ahora él había tomado la identidad del difunto guardia.

-Basta. –Murmuro Remus, después riéndose abiertamente me dio una palmada en el hombro y pronuncio –Podrás matarlo a golpes cuando salgamos de aquí, si así lo deseas. Por ahora prefiero salir con vida de este agujero...y deshacerme de este maldito hábito que tiene chinches.

Hice una mueca ante la mención de los insectos y Sirius se coloco el sombrero de ala ancha y me paso el mío.

-Ocúltese, mi lord- se jacto- no es productivo que nos relacionen, ¿no cree?

-¿De quien crees que seria la culpa si así fuese?- me queje pasándole la espada.

El amplio su sonrisa y me golpeo la espalda cariñosamente, como un viejo amigo que hace tiempo que nos ves.

Al mismo tiempo y procurando no reírse ante nuestro pequeño e improvisado teatro, Remus vestía apresuradamente al guardia que yo había herido con los harapos que habían sido la ropa de Sirius.

-Era mi mejor chaleco...-se quejo mientras contemplaba como Remus le colocaba los restos hechos jirones de dicha prenda.

-Ya te compraras otros- bufo Remus, incorporándose a tiempo de ver como los tres guardias, el rechoncho y bajito, el larguirucho y el somnoliento se acercaban a nosotros.

-¡¿Que a sucedido?!- grito el gordiflón, el mismo que había estado jugando a los dados.

Me cale el sombrero hasta los ojos y carraspee un poco.

-Black intentó escapar, le arrebato el revólver a este infeliz- señale con mi mano libre al soldado que el propio Remus había matado en plena confusión de gritos y atacantes, y los tres guardias observaron al maltrecho soldado. Y el orificio de entrada pero no de salida de su frente.- Pero conseguí llegar a tiempo para herirle y evitar que matase a mi compañero, el cual también a sido herido en el hombro- cabecee hacia Sirius, quien se escondía tras mi figura con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo débil.- El monje podrá confirmar mis palabras- me apresure a añadir al notar como el guardia somnoliento se deponía a examinar a Sirius- ¿Señor?

Remus se adelanto varios pasos hasta quedar a mi altura y con voz gentil y sosegada relato su versión de los hechos, hermana de mi propia historia, que corroboraba mis palabras o mejor dicho verdades a medias.

-Pero...

Enfunde la espada aun manchada de sangre dentro de la funda y palpé el hombro del guardia rechoncho, que por lo visto era quien mas poder ejercía, y le señale con un movimiento de cabeza la celda abierta y el cuerpo agonizante de un hombre moreno y harapiento que pretendía ser Sirius Black.

-No es momento de peros, señor. Hay que llevarlo a la orca antes de que se recupere o la próxima vez tal vea sea usted el que muera- mi voz pretendía ser firme sin embargo pude notar como una nota irónica se me escapaba. Rece porque no me descubriesen.- O me permitís llevar al prisionero hacia su destino o tendréis que explicar voz al teniente lo sucedido aquí.- el guardia rechoncho suavizo su expresión y tartamudeo asustado, sin duda ante la mención de su superior.

-Marchad...nosotros, nos ocuparemos del resto- susurro.

Agradecido le palmee el hombro de nuevo y con un cabeceo indique a Sirius que me ayudase a cargar al falso Black. El soldado herido gimió y la herida en su espalda se abrió un poco mas al ser alzado, sin embargo no pronuncio palabra. Y dudaba que pudiese pronunciarla pues seguramente le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Remus hizo una pequeña cruz frente al supuesto condenado y murmuro algunas palabras sin sentido, en un intento por imitar el latín, y después se hizo a un lado y nos permitió avanzar por el pasillo, siguiéndonos de cerca en todo momento.

Una vez fuera del alcance de los tres soldados y cuando el puesto de guardia quedo lejano dejamos caer al soldado, que ya yacía muerto, en el suelo y apresuramos nuestro paso.

La luz solar nos molesto momentáneamente y tuvimos que resguardar nuestra mirada con la ayuda de nuestra mano pero no nos detuvimos; raudos nos dirigimos hacia la carrera, que Remus previamente había robado para así dar credibilidad a su papel de indefenso servidor de la Iglesia, y subimos a ella. Sirius y yo en la parte trasera, tapados con una raída lona y Remus en la parte delantera, conduciendo la carreta.

No fue complicado salir del recinto de la cárcel, solamente había un control a la entrada y dada la multitud que se congregaba en la plaza para ser testigos de la ejecución dicho control se había disuelto y ahora se encontraba abandonado.

-¿Hacia donde?- murmuro Remus una vez que la plaza principal y el gentío quedaron lejanos y el carruaje traqueteaba por las transitadas calles de Londres.

-Hacia las afueras, dirígete a Godric's Hollow.- respondí e inmediatamente, junto al nombre de mi pueblo natal, la imagen de una muchachita pelirroja y bajita inundo mi mente. Alterando mis sentidos y acalorándome.- ¡Y date prisa, Lunático!- gruñí furioso por mi reacción y por su recuerdo.

**_¡_Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo (nunca pensé que tanta gente intentase cumplir el reto, me emocione jeje) EN cuanto a la imagen que subí ara el reto,algunos me han dicho que no se ve bien, si pincháis sobre ella se amplia y también sirve para los móviles, lo he comprobado con el mio. Lo digo por si queréis verla.**

**Bueno no se que mas decir. Lo cierto es que debería estar acabando mis deberes jeje así que por hoy os dejo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, me encantan. Sois maravillosas.**

**Un besazo (muac,muac, muac...jeje)**

**¡Paz y Amor...y algún que otro R&R!**


	21. Capitulo XVIII

**Vida Concertada**

**XVIII**

"_¿Tendré que compararte a un día de primavera? Tú tienes más hermosura y suavidad:_

_Ráfagas de viento agitan los preciosos brotes de mayo,_

_Y el préstamo del estío vence a corto plazo"*_

Interrumpí mi lectura y emití una larga exhalación de satisfacción. El sonido resonó en el silencio de la pequeña biblioteca improvisada que había sido construida en el salón del té años antes de mi llegada, probablemente bajo las órdenes del señor Potter, padre de mi esposo. O quizás, tal vez, por su propia madre; la dueña de esos sublimes retratos que adornaban la pared del fondo, rodeando como un abrazo sincero la pesada puerta de doble hoja que permitía la entrada al íntimo salón y resguardaba de posibles molestias o visitas indeseadas.

Recosté la cabeza sobre el mullido respaldo del sillón, suspirando. Inhalé el rico aroma del té que la señora Weasley tan afanosamente había insistido en servirme y pase un dedo por la superficie gastada y amarillenta de aquel manuscrito que contenía entres sus páginas algunos de los sonetos mas conocidos del maestro Shakespeare; uno de mis preferidos, sin duda, era el Soneto XVIII.

Como desearía haber sido la musa de esos sonetos, como anhelaba que alguien me recitase tales palabras de amor...que demostrase por mi persona el mas mínimo afecto.

Ser parte de ese mundo literario lleno de fantasía donde la esposa amada o la joven doncella, eran presas de un sentimiento tan grande que no eran capaces de albergarlo en su pecho. Donde sus amados trepaban muros, luchaban contra tiranos y cedían su propia vida a la muerte con tal de permanecer a su lado... ¡ah! ¿Cómo sería ser como ellas, una mujer cuya belleza sin par fuera recompensada por el amor y devoción del más apuesto y valeroso héroe? ¿Cómo sería el saber que el hombre al que amas te entrega su corazón? ¿Y cómo sería corresponderlo?

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en mis labios. Suspiré de nuevo, reprochándome, para mis adentros mis estupidas ilusiones. Era consciente de que era una necedad soñar con hombres que solo habitaban en las páginas de los libros. Aquel era un hábito terrible, y era consciente de ello.

Cerré el volumen y lo deje olvidado sobre la mesita auxiliar, junto a la humeante taza de té y el pequeño plato de pastas.

Me lleve la mano al pecho, donde los latidos erráticos de mi corazón marcaban el ritmo de una silenciosa melodía, y alce la mirada al techo. Mis ojos vagaron por los múltiples rostros y nombres impresos en la bóveda, rodeando la lámpara de araña situada en el centro del salón, y generando la sensación de las extensas ramas de algún árbol... un árbol familiar. Su pasado, mi futuro.

Seguí con la mirada las ramificaciones hasta girar el rostro hacia la parte derecha del salón y toparme con la magnifica chimenea de granito negro que representaba el tronco del viejo y ancestral árbol de la familia Gryffindor. En el interior de ese particular tronco las llamas lamían y devoraban la madera que allí se acumulaba otorgándome algo de calor en este día tan opaco y frío.

Con un suspiro de por medio volví a alzar mi vista y la dirige un poco mas allá de la gran lámpara de araña, cerca del extremo izquierdo de la habitación, donde el rostro lozano de un joven moreno y audaz me devolvió la mirada. Bajo el pequeño retrato un nombre brillaba con luz propia: James Potter.

Junto a su nombre, entrelazado con un fino trazo de color caoba que simulaba la rama de un árbol, mi nombre resaltaba junto a un pequeño retrato mío que decía ser una copia exacta de mí ser y que sin embargo yo, a mi parecer, notaba demasiado elaborado e incluso hermoso.

Pero era de esperarse, aunque fuese una vieja bruja el señor Turner, el pintor, me habría retratado hermosa como una flor. Ese era su trabajo, adornar las imperfecciones y crear hermosas obras que aunque no fuesen ciertas al cien por cien, eran ante el ojo humano una maravilla de la naturaleza.

Tome la taza de porcelana con el borde engalanado en dorado y me la lleve a los labios, saboreando el té y entrando en calor durante algunos minutos. Una pequeña gota del líquido oscuro resbalo por mis labios hacia mi barbilla y sin pensarlo la limpie con el puño de mi manga, arrepintiéndome de ello inmediatamente.

¡Ya no era una niña! No debía comportarme tan vulgarmente, ¿Qué diría Minerva si me viese? ¿Y padre? Seguramente pondrían el grito en el cielo.

Me reí por lo bajo. Si el resto del mundo supiera que lady Lilian Evans, esposa del conde de Gryffindor, se comportaba de tales formas… Suspiré de nuevo, pues sabía que si en algún momento este dato llegaba a oídos de algún miembro de la aristocracia Inglesa mi reputación, y por tanto la de mi esposo, quedaría arruinada.

Tome de nuevo el libro entre mis manos y lo hice girar delicadamente mientras me incorporaba de mi asiento y me dirigía a paso lento hacia le extremo izquierdo de la estancia, donde un millar de libros de poesía, romance y drama eran amontonados entre estanterías hasta alcanzar el techo.

Busque con la mirada el hueco vació donde debía guardar el libro y de pasó acaricié con la yema de mis dedos los lomos de aquellos volúmenes forrados en cuero, tela...

-¡Silencio!

Emití un insignificante gemido y di un saltito haciendo caer el libro, sobresaltada por aquel grito pronunciado entre susurros que provenía del otro extremo de las puertas de cristal que conducían al gran balcón, que a su vez comunicaba el salón de baile con el jardín y el salón del té.

Me llevé la mano a la garganta con el corazón desbocado y deseé para mis adentros que todo fuese una alucinación de mi mente cansada.

-Con cuidado...

Mi mano ascendió por mi garganta hasta mi boca para reprimir así el grito que deseaba salir.

¡Dios mió! ¡Iban a asaltarme!

Debía pedir ayuda, gritar, llamar al señor Weasley, o quizás al señor Raston que era más corpulento.

-Esperad...

Mis pupilas se dilataron al percibir a través de la penumbra de la noche, pues el reloj hacia tiempo que había marcado las nueve, una figura difuminada por la neblina.

Retrocedí un paso y note sin notar verdaderamente como los estantes de madera de la biblioteca se clavaban en mi cadera y espalda, sin embargo no me importó. Nada importaba realmente ahora.

-... hay alguien...

Contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos, liberando de inmediato mis lágrimas.

¿Iba a morir? ¿Terminarían mis días sin conocer el amor? ¿Seria recordada? ¿Llorarían mi perdida?

Involuntariamente la imagen de James se dibujo nítida en mi mente; su sonrisa, su cabello rebelde y negro como la noche, su porte arrogante, su cuerpo musculoso y amenazante...sin saber como desee que estuviese junto a mí. Verlo una ultima vez.

La puerta se abrió y una corriente de aire frío inundó la estancia erizándome la piel y sacándome un quejido.

Sentí un fuerte escozor en mi pecho, signo de la falta de aire, y mi corazón bombeaba tan rápido que mi pecho se convulsionaba con él. Mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y mis manos temblorosas se aferraban al corpiño de mi vestido. Las piernas me fallaron y de no ser por la estantería de libros habría perdido el equilibrio y yacido en el suelo.

El eco de unos pasos resonó entre las cuatro paredes, y la respiración irregular de alguien que no era yo se hizo paso entre mis conductos auditivos taponados por el temor.

_-No... piedad..._

No pude pronunciar mis súplicas y tuve que conformarme con pensarla y gritarla en mi fuero interno una y otra vez; con la esperanza de que mi asaltante me escuche y me dejase marchar.

Que no me tocase... ¡Por favor, Dios mió, que no me toque! ...

... y entonces sentí su tacto... y grite.

...

La niebla era espesa, una bendición que nos permitía ahogar el murmullo de nuestras voces y el eco de los pasos. Sin embargo también era una desgracia pues me impedía apreciar debidamente el paisaje y me era casi imposible divisar la unión de aquellos dos nogales que ocultaban la entrada secreta hacia el interior del laberinto que el jardín trasero de mi hogar poseía.

Cerca de una hora había transcurrido desde que abandonáramos el carromato y la vieja mula que tiraba de él en la costa, en un recoveco rodeado de pedruscos que al anochecer siempre se inundaba por la subida de la marea. Para mañana a primera hora, cuando la marea dijese a bajar, no quedaría rastro alguno de las pruebas.

-¿Estas seguro que es este es el lugar?- me pregunto por sexta vez Remus.

Gruñí como única repuesta y encogí mis hombros en un brusco movimiento para acomodar mejor el brazo de Sirius sobre estos. Mi compañero solo profirió un quejido y dio un traspié que no pasó a más por el simple hecho de estar sujetado, con nuestra ayuda.

-Sirius no aguantara mucho mas, necesita tratar esas heridas- mascullo Remus, deteniendo el paso y obligándome a hacer lo mismo.- Creo que estas perdido- concluyo tras varios minutos en silencio, contemplando la suela de sus desgastadas botas. El habito raído y sucio ya había quedado lejos.

-¡No estoy perdido! ¡Maldita sea! Estas tierras me pertenecen, crecí en esta condenada finca. Se perfectamente donde me hallo.- me queje reanudando el paso, dando para ello un seco tirón del cuerpo semi-inconciente de Sirius.

Remus farfulló algo entre dientes pero me siguió el ritmo.

La niebla parecía alzarse como un vaho etéreo desde la tierra y desfiguraba la forma de los árboles y la figura lejana de la gran casa, que juraría era mi hogar.

¡No podía estar perdido!

Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, este era mi hogar, solamente necesitaba un poco de claridad y seria perfectamente capaz de encontrar la dichosa entrada secreta que en mi juventud construí para poder dejar pasó a mis numerosas amantes.

-Recuerda James, recuerda...

Remus me hecho una rápida mirada y farfullo otra retahíla de impropios, asegurando de nuevo que estábamos perdidos y que yo no era mas que un bastardo cabezota y orgulloso. Algo acertado, sin duda, sin embargo no por ello me rendiría.

Ignorándolo, entrecerré los ojos y me concentre en el paisaje difuso que se presentaba ante nosotros.

Por la poca claridad que se percibía en el firmamento me arriesgo a imaginar que son más de las diez de la noche, quizás incluso medianoche. Aunque no es fiable del todo dado que la niebla es tan espesa que impide percibir adecuadamente, incluso, el cielo.

Hacia frío, un frío atroz, lo que indicaba también la llegada del anochecer. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el día había sido particularmente frío y que incluso había llovido no podía guiarme tampoco por esa pista.

¿Qué mas? ¿Qué se me escapaba?

Pase mi mano libre por el tronco arrugado, y seguramente centenario, de un grueso árbol y suspire irritado.

-Debemos estar cerca... solo un poco mas, lo intuyo.

-Tus intuiciones... no... no son demasiado... fiables- protesto a media voz Sirius, para acto seguido toser de forma escandalosa.

No respondí a su pulla y seguí frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos, como si esos simples actos me aclarasen la mente y por tanto las ideas.

¿Dónde estaba la maldita puerta? ¡¿Dónde?!

-James...

-¡Ahora no Lunático!- gruñí frustrado conmigo mismo.

-James...

-He dicho que ahora...

-...aquí hay algo.- me interrumpió.

Alce rápidamente el rostro y deje caer todo el peso de Sirius sobre Remus, que emitió un gruñido de protesta pero no hablo.

Efectivamente, junto a Remus, escondido hábilmente por una espesa enredadera, una diminuta puerta de madera desentonaba en el alto y recio muro de piedra que rodeaba el jardín.

Alrededor de la cerradura había un viejo candado oxidado que no opuso demasiada resistencia, pues con una patada certera me deshice de él.

Abrí la puerta y contemplé ilusionado el merendero del laberinto, junto a su fuente y los rosales de mi madre.

Nunca en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de vez la horrorosa estatuilla del arcángel Gabriel escupir agua desde la cima de aquella fuente.

-¡Te dije que lo encontraría! Yo nunca me pierdo- dije con orgullo y revolviéndome el cabello con energía.

-Si, por supuesto, James. Ahora, si no te importa, me harías el grandioso favor de ayudarme. Sirius se esta desangrando y yo no estoy por la labor de verlo morir entre mis brazos- se quejo Remus.

Algo enfurruñado, por la forma en la que había pinchado mi burbuja de felicidad y autocomplacencia, ayude a Remus a ingresar en el jardín y después cargue a Sirius sobre mi espalda para hacer lo mismo con él.

-Bonito... cobertizo- ironizo Sirius, tartamudeando apenas por culpa del frío y la pérdida de sangre.

-Y no has visto nada aun- le respondí en todo jocoso.

Remus me ayudo a cargar a Sirius y entre los dos comenzamos a arrastrarlo a través del laberinto hacia el centro del jardín donde se hallaba un pequeño lago artificial coronado en el centro por un gran león de granito blanco que representaba el escudo de armas de la familia.

-Algo me dice que esta noche no me comerán las chinches- bromeó Remus.

Sonreí entre dientes y le indique con la cabeza un pequeño banco de piedra semioculto bajo un amplio y centenario árbol. Un lugar frecuentado por las parejas durante las fiesta que los anteriores condes había organizado décadas antes.

-Quedaros aquí- les ordene, depositando con cuidado a Sirius sobre el banco- Yo comprobare que las escaleras de servicio esta libres de posibles testigos.

-De... acuer...- un fuerte ataque de tos impidió que Sirius terminase su frase.

-¡Silencio!- protesto Remus- no hagas ruido.

-No... es tan... sencillo- protesto Sirius con una mueca en el rostro.

-Procura no hacer movimientos bruscos, eso te ayudara- le aconseje.

Dicho esto salí del pequeño escondite que aquél árbol proporcionaba y subí las escalinatas que llevaban al gran balcón que comunicaba el salón de baile principal con la habitación del té donde siglos antes mis antepasados habían decidido plantar su árbol genealógico, metafóricamente hablando.

Al subir el último peldaño de la escalera no pude evita notar que la luz del salón de té estaba encendida.

¡Maldición!

Me gire hacia atrás, sin llegar a ver realmente a mis compañeros, y dije a media voz:

-Esperad...

Solo el murmullo de las diversas fuentes, repartidas por todo el jardín, me respondió.

Avancé un paso más y con cautela otee a través de las grandes puertas de cristal hacia el interior.

-... hay alguien.

Escuche como detrás mía Remus maldecía en susurros, sin embargo lo ignore y di una paso mas hacia delante, pues ya había identificado al indeseado testigo.

Pose mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y abrí una de las hojas de cristal, ingresando en el salón. Mi persona y el frío nocturno.

Note, no sin cierta diversión, como su menudo cuerpo se estremecía y sus ojos se empeñaban en liberar lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y morían en su escote.

Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente; procurando no reírme pues no cesaba de mover los labios, como si rezase, solicitando clemencia.

Cuando estuve justo enfrente no pude evitar recorrerla de arriba abajo; desde sus pequeños pies cubiertos por aquellos zapatos de tacón que le concedían varios centímetros más de altura, hasta su pecho que se convulsionaba rápidamente debido al llanto.

Tentadora... esa maldita mocosa me resultaba tentadora. ¡Era una locura!

Alce la mano y colocando mis dedos bajo su barbilla la obligue a alzar el rostro...y ella grito.

...

James nunca se había caracterizado por su inteligencia, no al menos en comparación con nosotros. Su papel era mas el de cabecilla, quien daba las ordenes y se jugaba el pellejo. Eso era algo que tenia claro desde hacia años; yo era la inteligencia, Sirius el encanto y la bravura, y James el poder y la autoridad.

Siempre nos había ido bien así, ¿entonces porque cambiar?

Ciertamente no debíamos cambiar, y si aun quedaba duda alguna de ello solo había que agudizar el oído y escuchar, alto y claro, los gritos de aquella voz femenina.

-Maldición, ¿que hace?- me queje frustrado mientras asomaba apenas mi cabeza fuera del escondite que nos proporcionaba este gran árbol.

Sirius se retorció en el banco y se incorporo con bastante dificultad hasta quedar sentado; sosteniéndose el costado, donde tenía la pero de sus heridas. Aquella que tanta sangre le había hecho perder.

-¿Qué... sucede?- inquirió.

-James, es estúpido- conteste.

Sirius se río entre dientes y tosió un poco.

-Dime algo que... no sepa, Lunático.

Me gire hacia él e imite su sonrisa.

Si era cierto, James en ocasiones podía ser un rematado estúpido. Ocasiones, claro esta, como estas.

-Ve... tal vez... necesite ayu...ayuda.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y volví a tomar asiento en el banco, junto a él.

-Los gritos han cesado- dije, y realmente no mentía. Había cesado.

-¿Crees que la ha...

-No, no creo. Es parte de su servicio, llamaría demasiado la atención.- conteste.

-Entonces.

Me encogí de hombros como única respuesta y aguarde, con la mirada fija en aquel halo de luz proveniente del pequeño salón, a que James nos indicase que era buen momento para entrar.

Aguardamos cerca de cinco minutos, en total y absoluto silencio, a que James diese su señal.

-Hay esta.- indique, levantándome y ayudando a Sirius.

-No... espera... no esta solo- me detuvo Sirius.

Me gire hacia el y note como su ceño fruncido se suavizaba poco a poco para tornarse finalmente en una amplia sonrisa. Intrigado desvié mi mirada hacia el mismo punto y note que ciertamente James no estaba solo, dos damas lo acompañaban. Y por sus estaturas diría que no eran mas que niñas, jóvenes de entre trece y catorce años tal vez.

James las mantenía de espaldas a nosotros, impidiendo que mirasen mas allá de la barandilla que rodeaba el balcón.

Él sin embargo si miraba hacia nosotros y su voz llegaba entrecortado hacia nuestra posición.

-... en el banquillo de piedra, bajo el gran árbol... hace demasiado frío para voz, querida... yo podría abrigaros... sed sigilosa... curad sus heridas...- fue sus ultimas palabras lo que mas me llamo al atención pues con ellas la escena cambio.

Él tomo a una de las jóvenes del brazo y la condujo al interior de la casa, dejando sola a la segunda joven; quien nada mas verse liberada de la mirada de su señor y acompañante comenzó a bajar los escalones del balcón con rapidez. Acercándose a nosotros a paso raudo.

Y a medida que su figura se acercaba la niebla nos permitía apreciar mejor su figura y su rostro.

Era menudita y bajita, tenia la cara redonda y la nariz respingona, el cabello corto casi como un barón y negro como la noche, sus curvas eran generosas e iba ataviada con un sencillo vestido gris con decoraciones en blanco y negros, que mas tarde descubriría que no eran mas que los accesorios típicos de una dama de compañía.

Sin embargo lo que más me llamo la atención de aquel pequeño ángel fue sus ojos, de un tono castaño casi grisáceo. Juguetones, muy similares a los de...

-Nymphadora...-musito Sirius- ¿como...

-Sirius, oh Dios míos, Sirius.- grito ella, lanzándose a los brazos de mi compañero y precipitándose por tanto ambos al suelo- Sirius no sabes cuanto tiempo espere tu llegada, James me prometió que llegarías pero yo ya comenzaba a dudarlo. ¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!- murmuraba escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de mi amigo y comenzando a llorar- Pensé que nunca te encontraría, que estaba sola...

Permanecí a un lado, como un espectador no deseado, contemplando el reencuentro o eso creía de Sirius con su... ¿amiguita?

-Nymphadora... levanta- gruño Sirius, sin embargo esta lo ignoro- Tonks, maldita sea levántate. Me estas aplastando.

Inmediatamente la joven profirió un gritito y se levanto, con torpeza del suelo, no sin antes tropezar dos veces y caer de nuevo sobre Sirius.

-Tan ágil como siempre- se quejo mi amigo, tendiendo su mano hacia mí para que lo ayudase a incorporarse.

Lo ayude sin embargo no retire mi mirada de la joven que no cesaba de llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Era contradictorio.

¿Quien era?

-Sirius, ¿quien...

-¡Tus heridas! Dios santo, que descuidad soy, James me dijo que estabas herido. Vamos acompañadme, os guiare a los aposentos del conde, allí estaréis seguros.- informo, tomando el rostro de Sirius entre sus manos y besando sus mejillas.- Te he echando tanto de menos.

Sirius sonrió apenas y acaricio su cabeza con la única mano que tenia libre.

-Y yo a vosotros... y yo a vosotros enana.

**Hola mis corazoncitos.**

**¿Como os va todo? ¿Os chafo la lluvia algún evento? A mi si (siff, siff) pero bueno eso ya es agua pasada (nunca mejor dicho). Y hoy os traigo buenas noticias, después de una sequía de inspiración por fin e podido escribir el capitulo ¡Hurra!.**

**Es cortito, pero a mi parecer gracioso. Y además mi renovada inspiración no daba a mas, lo siento.**

**La próxima vez os compenso, lo prometo.**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo, no pude resistirme a hacer que James se perdiese ( me recuerda mucho a cuando mi novio o mi padre, mas el primero que el segundo, se pierden y no cesan de decir _"no me e perdido, se donde estoy. Dejarme tranquilo"_ jeje se ponen tan monos)**

**Y también os dejo al incertidumbre sobre la relación entre Tonks y Sirius, de nuevo jeje, os dejo que saquéis conclusiones (de todas formas su relación es algo que tengo bien claro desde el quinto capitulo) sin embargo vosotros tendréis que aguardar al próximo capitulo para saber mas jeje.**

**Sin mas os dejo, que tengo una montaña de apuntes que estudiar y encima un trabajo a medias que aunque lo desee con muchas fuerzas no se acaba solo (maldito). Nos vemos...no se...dentro de unas semanas quizás.**

**¡Paz y amor...y algún que otro R&R!**

**Y ahora la respuesta a vuestros comentarios:**

**leonor: Gracias, el tuyo si que es un buen piropo ya que considero que aun necesito pulir mas mi forma de narrar y el que me alabes me anima mucho. Cambien me sorprende que seas e Chile, se me hace raro que mi historia llegue tan lejos uff jeje.**

**Aun así me alegre mucho pro tu comentario y espero que mi historia siga enamorándote.**

**1 besote, desde granada (España)**

**arii: lo siento tarde jeje. La inspiración es caprichosa y yo no al puedo controlar. Aun así fui todo lo rápida que pude, espero que te guste. Saludos.**

**Mariana: Hola, gracias por tu review. Como ves ya hay mas de Lily y James y en el próximo abra mucho mas te lo prometo. Disfruta del capitulo. Besos.**

**Macarena: Me encanto tu reciew, e lo juro, y me alegra mucho que mi historia te enganchase tanto. No prometo anda con respecto las faltas, son mi defecto por nacimiento, pero procurare controlarme. ¡me alegra mucho tener una nueva seguidora! Jeje estoy que salto en una pierna jaja.**

**Besitos.**


	22. Capitulo IXX

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. Y ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

_*_**(...) -sirve para identificar un cambio de tiempo o hora, es decir el paso de tiempo.**

_*** "Lo que esta escrito en cursiva y entre comillas son recuerdos"**_

_*** Lo escrito en cursiva solamente son pensamientos.**_

**Vida Concertada**

**IXX**

Tonks cerró la ancha puerta de roble con un suave _"clic_" y emitió un largo suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la fría madera, incapaz de contener una sonrisa de satisfacción al mirar hacia la gran cama de dosel en la que me encontraba.

-Bébetelo, Sirius- me alentó Remus, dándome a probar de una de las tres copas de brandy que acababa de servir un malhumorado James- Te ayudara a sobrellevar el dolor-me aseguró, acercándome el filo de la copa a los labios y obligándome a dar sólo un pequeño trago.

Habían pasado algo mas de veinte minutos desde que Tonks nos abordara en el oscuro jardín; y por fin, con la ayuda de Remus, había conseguido ingresar en la alcoba del señor del lugar, James.

Según Tonks, e incluso el propio James, era la única habitación de la casa que tenia absoluta privacidad. Nadie entraba en ella sin el consentimiento del conde, y este solamente permitía el paso a su ama de llaves, una vez a la semana, para que aseara la alcoba. El resto del tiempo la habitación permanecía cerrada bajo llave, y dicha llave colgada del cuello de mi camarada.

Sin duda un escondite perfecto.

-¿Vas a pasarte así toda la noche, mirando el fuego con aire huraño, o vas a hacer algo útil y me dirás quien era la joven que tan inoportunamente nos recibió?- pregunté con fingida irritación, dibujando una rápida sonrisa en mis resecos labios.

James cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo. Espiró. Y luego volvió a abrir los ojos; y lo que vi en ellos no auguraba nada bueno.

Remus cogio su propia copa y tomo un sorbo de whisky, sentándose sobre el viejo baúl de James con un suspiro. Él, al igual que yo, había notado ese _"algo" _que flotaba a la deriva en su mirada. Una preocupación tal vez, un pensamiento, una pesadilla... una nueva traición. Quien sabe.

-¿Puedes incorpórate Sirius?- inquirió con suavidad, y a media voz, Tonks. Incomoda ante el tenso silencio que en tan poco tiempo se había hecho dueño y señor de la estancia.- Necesito quitarte esa camisa para poder curarte las heridas- murmuró con su dulce voz.

Esboce un fugar sonrisa, distinta a la que habitualmente regalaba, dedicada especialmente a ella, y me incorporé del lecho con lentitud y algo de dolor.

Las heridas de los latigazos aun no se habían cerrado y tenía un corte en el costado, regalo de uno de los guardias que me embosco en la supuesta Iglesia donde James debería haber contraído matrimonio a la fuerza. Y digo a la fuerza porque conozco a mi amigo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que nunca, ni en caso de muerte, se arriesgaría a una aventura tan retorcida y peligrosa, como lo era el matrimonio.

-Inclínate hacia delante, y apoya los codos sobre las rodillas- me indico Tonks, como si no fuese la primera vez que curaba heridas. Como una autentica experta.

Y desgraciadamente así lo era.

Y como tal mojo con brío un paño en la palangana de agua clara que había traído y procedió a limpiarme las heridas de la espalda, las menos importantes pero más incomodas.

-Se abrieron las viejas cicatrices- murmuro, mas para si que para mi. Y sentí como sus dedos acariciaban apenas mi maltratada espalda, rozando las recientes cicatrices y algunas más que ella misma había curado años atrás.- Aun así te quedara algunas marcas más.

Me convulsione dolorosamente cuando una carcajada escapo de mi garganta y Tonks dio un respingo, provocando la risa de Lunático y un gruñido por parte de James.

-¿Que importa una cicatriz mas, enana? Me otorgan personalidad, ¿No crees?- mi tono era despreocupado, jovial. Como siempre intentaba ocultar mi dolor, enmascarar lo que realmente sentía para no asustar así a la pequeña e indefensa criatura que ahora, entre sutiles temblores, se afanaba en aplicar compresas frías en las heridas abiertas de mi espalda.

-No deberéis bromear con eso- se quejó cuando hubo colocado la última compresa.- Ya no soy una niña, y tampoco estupida, tus artimañas y sonrisas no me engañan.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño antes sus palabras, pues por mucho que me pesase sabia que tenia razón. Tonks ya no era aquella niñita torpe y llorona que me preguntaba si podía dormir con ella en las noches de tormenta o me celaba ante el resto de las mujeres. No, ya no quedaba rastro de esa chiquilla. Ahora veía a una mujer, a pesar de su juventud, y eso no me gustaba. Es mas, me enfurecía. Pues se que si yo soy capaz de ver en lo que se a convertido el resto de los hombres también podrán verlo, y eso es algo para lo que nunca estaré preparado.

-Te has vuelto una gruñona Nymphadora- pique. Intentado quietarle algo de hierro al asunto.

Ella no contesto, y de un empujón nada delicado me dejo caer sobre la cama de nuevo. Me hizo girar hacia un costado, quedando enfrente de Remus, y comenzó a limpiar la herida de mi costado.

Aprovechando que ya no era capaz de ver mi rostro cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior cunado sentí como introducía aguja e hilo en mi interior, para coser la herida.

Escuche de lejos la risita de Remus, y abrí los ojos con rapidez. La imagen que estos me ofrecieron no me agrado demasiado.

Uno de mis mejores amigos, mi camarada desde hacia cinco años, quien siempre me inyectaba la razón y sensatez en mi tozuda cabezota, ahora contemplaba a mi hermana con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa estupida dibujada en sus labios.

¿Por que la miraba así? ¡No podía!

¡Ella era mi hermana, estaba vetada! ¡Era tabú!

No había luchado desde mi niñez, robando y soportando castigos inhumanos por ello, para conseguir un mísero mendrugo de pan que llevarnos a la boca para que ahora él llegase y sedujese a mi indefensa hermana como si de una mujerzuela se tratase.

Había sacrificado demasiado por su felicidad como para permitir que ahora alguien intentase arrebatármela.

No por nada había entrado en este mundo de muerte y traición, un mundo que aborrecía; no había soportado vivir en las calles para que así mi madre tuviese una boca menos que alimentar y pudiese darle de comer a mis hermanos, por nada; no me habría embarcado en aquel barco si no fuese sido para proporcionarle algo de dinero...

Todo lo que había hecho en mi vida había sido por ellos, y ahora que por fin encontraba a uno no pensaba dejarlo marchar a manos del primer mojigato que pasase. Aunque dicho mojigato fuese uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Deja de sonreír Lunático.- gruñí.

Remus bajo la mirada, avergonzado por haber sido pillado en falta, y dio otro trago a su copa.

-Te recordaba mas cariñoso, Sirius- comento Tonks, esbozando una rápida sonrisa.

-La gente cambia- respondí, sin apartar en ningún momento mi mirada de mi supuesto camarada.

Remus me devolvió la sonrisa, algo más resuelto, con guasa. Retándome.

-_A este juego yo soy el mejor_- pensé.- _Lo siento amigo._

El reloj marco la media noche, y dio sus correspondientes doce campanadas, distrayéndonos e interrumpiendo nuestro absurdo duelo de miradas.

Al mismo tiempo Tonks termino la sutura y comenzó a vendarme el abdomen con tiras de una sabana vieja; Remus se incorporo de su improvisado asiento con al intención de ayudarla en la labor pero con una sola mirada lo volví a sentar y provoqué su risa.

¡Maldito!

Ya le enseñaría yo, solo tenia que esperar a esta maldita herida dejase de sangrar y le daría su merecido.

-Nymphadora- la voz, algo ronca, de James rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos y tuvo al grandiosa virtud de acabar con las carcajadas de Remus- Ayuda a lady Lilian a desvestirse y procura hacedle saber que iré a visitarla en breve- ordeno, sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de las llamas del hogar.

Tonks se incorporo rápidamente, como si un rallo la hubiese tocado, y con una leve inclinación y un _"como vos ordenéis señor"_ desapareció por la puerta de la alcoba, dejándome tanto a Remus como a mí perplejos.

-¿Desde cuando trabaja para ti?- Inquirí nada mas cerrarse la puerta tras ella.

-No hace mucho.

Fruncí el ceño ante su escueta respuesta y desvié mi mirada de la puerta para centrarme en la figura cómodamente sentada, en uno de los dos enormes sillones que había situados frente a la gran chimenea de mármol, que con las piernas estiradas ante él descuidadamente, aparentaba ser ante cualquier observador casual otro aristócrata mimado, con el nudo de la corbata flojo pero no deshecho, el pelo despeinado y los ojos entornados, clavados en el bailoteo intermitente de las llamas.

El vivo retrato de la vagancia y la despreocupación.

Sin embargo eso seria si el espectador es alguien ignorante, que no conoce a la persona en si. Porque para mi ojo entrenado, que conoce hasta el último de sus pensamientos, algo no encaja.

-¿Como la encontraste?- pregunte, siguiendo con la misma conversación para así poder analizar con detenimiento su postura e intentar adivinar que área aquello que lo carcomía por dentro- Estoy seguro de que la escondí bastante bien cuando me marche hace diez años.

-Trabajaba para los Malfoy, una familia adinerada y algo esnob.- respondió.

Su mano derecha sostenía una copa de brandy con los dedos laxos, como si estuviera a punto de dejarla caer en cualquier momento sobre la gruesa alfombra escarlata. Como si no le importase.

Y juraría que en su mente una batalla se estaba librando...

-¿Quien es lady Lilian?- pregunto Remus, tras un corto silencio.

James apartó la mirada del fuego y la clavó en nosotros. Sin embargo no contesto.

-¿Es la misma dama que asustaste esta noche? Aquella que se encontraba en la sala que daba al jardín.- pregunto de nuevo; sentándose frente a James, a mi lado.- ¿Es acaso, esa dama, tu...

-Reconocí a Tonks en cuanto la vi, me habías hablado tanto de ella Canuto que era casi imposible no identificarla.- bebió un largo sorbo de su copa. Tranquilamente. Como si el cambio radical de tema nunca se hubiese efectuado- Ella había ido con su señora, la mujer de Malfoy, y el hijo de esta a una famosa modista de Londres y yo por casualidad me encontraba allí.

-¿En una modista?- pregunté incrédulo, acabándome mi copa de brandy de una sentada, siguiéndole el juego.

James esbozó una mustia sonrisa.

-Necesitaba un traje- fue su única respuesta.- Y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-¿Porqué?

James emitió un gruñido evasivo.

-Como iba diciendo, Tonks se encontraba allí y daba la casualidad de que yo necesitaba una nueva criada así que no lo pensé demasiado y le ofrecí el puesto- prosiguió, eludiendo la pregunta e ignorándolos- Al principio se negó a aceptar la oferta, pues aseguraba que su hermana mayor había sido quien le había encontrado el trabajo poco antes de morir- hizo una pausa, permitiéndome un momento para asimilar su información.

Pues algo era sospechar que Andrómeda moriría tarde o temprano y otra muy distinta saberla muerta.

Tome un bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos durante un fracción de segundo; ni siquiera llore, pues demasiado años había sufrido viendo a mi hermana aquejada de aquella maltita enfermedad que algunos aquejaban al amor y que sin embargo yo sabía no tenia nada que ver.

Ya que una cosa era el corazón de amar y otra muy distinta el de vivir, y era este ultimo el que a mi hermana le fallaba.

-Pero tras insistir fervientemente, y pronunciar apenas tu nombre, acepto la oferta y se puso a mi disposición ese mismo día.- prosiguió- No hay ni que decir que a su antigua señora no le sentó nada bien la noticia.- bromeó.

-¿Y Regulus?- pregunte, aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

James se relleno la copa de brandy y ajito su contenido lentamente, en círculos.

-Ella asegura que se marcho un mes después de que tú desaparecieses.- contestó.

Apreté los puños.

Conocía las andanzas de mi hermano menor, pero no por ello me las creía todas. Sin embargo ahora las evidencias eran irrefutables.

Regulus me había desobedecido y había abandonado a nuestras hermanas a su suerte. Sin protección, sin dinero

Y si los rumores no erraban, aunque deseaba que así fuera, había cometido tal traición en contra de su familia para unirse a ana banda de piratas, liderada nada más y nada menos que por el bastardo que decía ser nuestro padre. El mismo que se había asegurado de matar a golpes a nuestra madre nada más nacer Nymphadora.

-Sirius...

-¿Porqué no estabas en la Iglesia, tal y como decía tu carta?- ahora era mi turno de cambiar de tema.

No deseaba remover más la mierda. No ahora, al menos.

James arqueo una ceja y dio otro trago a su copa.

Sabia que debía contestar, tarde o temprano debía hacerlo. Así que, ¿porque no ahora?

- La carta era una artimaña, mi padre me obligo a escribirla. Amenazándome con denunciaros a las autoridades si no lo hacia.- respondió.

-¿Desde cuándo te acobardas ante una amenaza?- protesto Remus- Sabias de sobra que nunca nos hubiesen atrapado, el Merodeador es uno de los galeones mas rápidos de toda Inglaterra.

Yo no opine nada, permanecí en silencio. Recostado en el lecho de mi mejor amigo, analizando su expresión, que a cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba más sombría.

Y entonces lo entendí.

-Tenia algo, cierto- Remus arqueó una ceja con rapidez y James volvió a beber- Tu padre había encontrado algo que tu deseabas, algo que no te daría si no obedecías... Te utilizo.

El sonido de la copa al ser dejada sorbe el suelo fue el único sonido que se escucho durante diez largos segundos, y después...

-Había encontrado la tercera parte del mapa, la tercera reliquia- susurro, obteniendo nuestra atención de inmediato.

-La tercera reliquia- murmuro Remus- Creía que estaba perdida.

James se paso ambas manso por el pelo, desesperado, y emitió un fuerte gruñido.

-No estaba perdida, sino escondida- aclaro- Y si no la encontraron antes fue porque no buscaron correctamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté. Incorporándome un poco más en el lecho y sosteniéndome el costado para que la herida no volviera a abrirse.

-La tercera reliquia... o mejor dicho, el tercer fragmento de mapa, no se ocultaba en un objeto, como las otras dos, si no en una persona.

¿Una persona?

Pero... ¿Cómo?

¿Quién?

-¿Quién?- inquirió Remus, ansioso al igual que yo por conocer la respuesta final.

Tras tres años de búsqueda por fin la habíamos hallado; la tercera reliquia. El punto exacto del mapa. La cruz que indica el tesoro. La riqueza, el poder... todo.

-Una chica... mejor dicho, una niña- se quejo. Incorporándose y comenzando a caminar en círculos frente a la chimenea. Retorciéndose los mansos, ansioso- Mi padre consiguió atraerla a Londres pactando un falso matrimonio entre ella y yo, con su padre.

-Ella era tu supuesta prometida- susurro Remus, asimilando la información y encajando las piezas de este rompecabezas en su mente ágil.

Algo no me olía bien.

-Sin embargo mi padre no pensaba casarla conmigo si no que su plan era casarse él con la muchacha.- paro en seco su caminar- Sin embargo yo regrese justo a tiempo, o al menos eso creo...

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Remus.

James dejo escapar una carcajada, que me produjo un escalofrío, y se revolvió el cabello.

-La chica ya estaba enamorada de mi padre, me costo mucho convencerla de que no aceptase casarse con él.- hizo una pausa y volvió a sentarse en la butaca- Bueno, en realidad no intente convencerla... si no que, simplemente, evite que mi padre pudiese casarse con ella.

-¿Cómo...

-Te casaste con ella- respondí yo por James, incrédulo por mis propias palabras.

James volvió a reír, y tomando la botella de brandy le dio un trago sin ni siquiera verter el contenido en una copa.

-Era la única opción que vi- se excusó- Y la joven no era desagradable a la vista, pensé que seria como obtener una nueva adquisición, no una esposa.

-Pero, es tu esposa...

- ¿Y que? No por ello deberé serle fiel hasta la muerte- bromeó- No seré el primer marido infiel ni el ultimo. El adulterio esta de moda últimamente, y a mi nunca me faltaron candidatas- su tono era irónico sin embargo en sus ojos había una sombra que pude distinguir fácilmente y que me hizo reír. Desconcertando a mis amigos de paso.

-Si tan libre dices sentirte, porque te noto tan frustrado amigo mío. ¿Acaso tu querida esposa es frígida?- bromeé.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

- Todo lo contrario- respondió James con pesar- Sin embargo tiene un carácter un tanto extraño, es mimada, y juraría que esta algo sonada.

-Toda una joya- bromeo Remus.

James arqueó una ceja con rapidez y esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Y supongo que lady Lilian será esa joya de mujer, y que mi hermana es la encargada de cuidarla- James no respondió- Y si no recuerdo mal has ordenado a mi hermana que prepare a tu esposa, ¿Acaso tus deberes conyugales no pueden esperar? No deseas pasar tiempo con tus amigos- me burlé.

James se puso en pie finalmente y se enderezó la corbata.

-No son deberes conyugales lo que me lleva a su alcoba si no comodidad. Porque si no lo has notado tu ocupas mi lecho y yo, a diferencia de Remus, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en un incomodo sofá o el suelo.-Remus negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír, toda esta situación le resultaba divertida eso era algo que se podía notar.-Así pues hasta que te recuperes o encuentre un lugar donde esconderos, esta será vuestra alcoba y yo compartiré la de mi esposa. Así nadie sospechara al permanecer mi alcoba cerrada, pues siempre la cierro con llave cunado no a ocupo.- dio otro trago directamente de la botella y la dejo en la repisa de la chimenea- Además alguna ventaje debe tener estar casado- bromeó.

...

Aún estaba nerviosa; notaba a ras de piel como el bello de mis brazos se erizaba y las manos aun no habían cesado de temblar. Y supongo que fue por eso que no me di cuenta de que detrás de mi había una chica, mi dama de compañía para ser mas exacta.

-Milady, el señor me ha ordenado que le comunique que en breve la visitara.- explico Nymphadora, con la voz apagada y asustadiza, como la de un ratoncito.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y, alcé la vista, estudiando sus exóticos ojos que plagados de pestañas me observaban con cariño y algo que... no supe identificar.

-Podéis... -Por un momento, no pude recordar dónde estaba y mucho menos que quería decir. Cuando mi mirada se topo con una peculiar mancha carmesí en la manga de mí criada, mi mente se cerró y solamente fui capaz de pronunciar una estupida pregunta:- ¿Estáis herida?

Nymphadora se sonrojo violentamente y tironeo de la manga de su vestido, intentando ocultar la evidencia de una posible herida.

Sus dedos juguetearon durante algunos segundos con el borde del puño del vestido y finalmente contesto en apenas un murmullo, escondiendo en todo momento su mirada.

- El caballo el señor Potter es quien esta herido, ¿recuerda?

Parpadee confundida, sin saber a que se refería, e intente incorpórame de mi asiento. Pero no me había alzado completamente cuando el recuerdo de aquella conversación me vino a la mente: James, el salón del té, mis gritos, sus calidas palabras que no concordaban con su expresión furiosa, sus escuetas explicaciones...

"_Su mano se había posado sobre mi boca, amortiguando mis gritos e impidiéndome pedir auxilio. Aterrada había abierto los ojos y me había encontrado con nada más ni nada menos que la figura de mi esposo; sucia, sudorosa y algo divertida._

_-Shh, tranquilizaos.- susurró liberando mi boca y posando su mano sobre las mías- No muerdo- bromeo guiñándome un ojo._

_Apretó sus manos entre las mías, intentado trasmitirme valor en vano; y fue así como nos hallo Nymphadora, que alarmada por mis gritos había cuidado en mi ayuda._

_-¡Señora! ¿Que sucede? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Esta herida?- preguntaba al mismo tiempo que me alejaba de mi esposo y me examinaba con detenimiento en busca de alguna herida – Os oí gritar y pensé... oh dios mió, pensé lo peor._

_-Tranquilizaos Tonks, lady Lilian esta perfectamente. Simplemente le di un pequeño susto- se defendió él con un encogimiento de hombros. Restándole importancia al asunto. Como si no fuese el causante de mi llanto o del ritmo acelerado de mi corazón._

_Ella frunció el ceño no muy segura de sus palabras, un acto que la asemejo con la señora Weasley y me hizo esbozar una sonrisa sin proponérmelo. James arqueo una ceja ante esta pero no opino nada y tomando a mi dama de compañía por el brazo la saco fuera, al balcón._

_Intrigada, y aun algo asustada, los seguí; sin embargo fuese lo que fuese de lo que hablaban cesaron de hacerlo en cuanto me vieron. Y James con una sonrisa conciliadora, que no me gustaba demasiado, me insto amablemente a que regresase dentro._

_-Hace demasiado frío para voz, querida- me dijo, tomando mi brazo con delicadeza y conduciéndome de nuevo dentro de la habitación._

_Sin embargo yo no quería volver, y mucho menos quedarme sola después del susto que me había dado, así que me libere de su agarre y le planté cara._

_-No deseo volver, estoy perfectamente- dije tozudamente._

_James frunció el ceño y tomo de nuevo mi brazo, en esta ocasión sin delicadeza, para arrástrame literalmente al interior de la casa._

_-Es de noche, y hace frío. No es el mejor momento para que toméis el aire.- gruño- Obedeced y regresad a vuestro cuarto, y abrigaros._

_-No necesito abrigo, mis ropas son abrigadas- insistí._

_-Yo podría abrigaros- insinuó él, descaradamente, acercando su rostro al mío._

_Asustada de nuevo, en esta ocasión por otros motivos, me aleje rápidamente e ingresé por propia voluntad al pequeño salón del té. Él sonrió triunfal y se giro para salir de nuevo, junto a Nymphadora, al jardín. Pero antes de que sus pies tocasen el suelo del mirador mi voz detuvo sus pasos._

_-¿Porque estabais en el jardín?- era una pregunta estupida, y tan solo una de las miles que me formulaba en mi mente, sin embargo no pude evitar pronunciarla._

_Él no se molesto en girarse y dándome la espalda se encogió de hombros y dijo:_

_-Salí a cabalgar y mi caballo resultó herido; así que camine de vuelta y entre por la parte trasera del jardín, que era la mas cercana, para buscar ayuda.- explico."_

Fui consciente de las manos de Nymphadora en los hombros demasiado tarde, distraída como esta, y para cuando entendí que hacia ya no podía detenerla; mi vestido yacía en el suelo y ella desataba el corsé con pericia.

-Milord ha ordenado que os pongáis vuestra ropa de cama- me explico, aflojando el último corcel y permitiéndome tomar una gran bocanada de aire por fin.

- Decidle que estoy indispuesta, que no puedo recibirle esta noche- me apresure a decir.

Temía las posibles intenciones de mi esposo, no deseaba repetir la humillante escena de hacia algunos días. Ni hoy, ni nunca.

No soportaba su presencia y mucho menos su arrogancia, y aunque se que yo no soy perfecta no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ese hombre que dice ser mi esposo había hecho en contra de mi voluntad... ¡Por el amor de Dios, si me había obligado a casarme!

Era un condenado bárbaro que no atenía a razones, que tomaba lo que deseaba cuando lo deseaba... y no podía olvidar añadir a la lista de sus defectos que se divertía como mi miedo y angustia. ¡Era un sádico!

_Y no sois vos misma así, también. No sois tan cabezota como él_. Me reprendió mi fuero interno. _Acaso no esta ejerciendo tu esposo su poder sobre ti, ¿porqué os quejáis pues? Hay mujeres que no tiene tanta suerte, cuyos maridos son auténticos demonios. El vuestro al menos no lo es tanto._

Fruncí el ceño, furiosa y aparte de un empujón a Nymphadora, cuando esta se disponía a ponerme el camisón sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

-¡Márchate! ¡Fuera!

-Pero... señora...

-¡Hacerle saber a mi esposo que no será bienvenido aquí, ni ahora ni nunca!- grite, histérica.

-¿Y se puede conocer la razón de dicha orden?- preguntó una voz masculina.

Nymphadora ahogo un grito y con una rápida reverencia, salio del lugar en cuanto los labios de mi esposo formularon una simple orden: _"Fuera"._

Dejándome sola e indefensa ante el protagonista de mis mas recurrentes pesadillas.

-Y bien- insistió, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y cerrando esta última tras él- Puedo conocer el motivo de vuestra cólera- se apoyo en uno de los cuatro postes de la cama con una indolente sonrisa en la cara.

-Marchaos- murmuré, tapándome apenas con mis manos mi absoluta desnudez.

James extendió las piernas y cruzó los tobillos, negándose a cumplir con mi petición.

Sus ojos, del mismo tono que la tierra húmeda, no me miraron ni una sola vez. Era como si rehuéllese mi sola presencia, como si no le agrádese lo que veía.

-Tapaos- me ordeno, dándome la espalda y permitiéndome cierta privacidad.- No deseo vuestra compañía esta noche, no al menos de ese modo.

Sus palabras, que debían aliviarme en cierto modo, me ofendieron.

¿Tan pronto se había cansado de mí? ¿Ya no me deseaba? ¿Había encontrado a otra? ¿Nymphadora, quizás? Me atreví a pensar al recordar el episodio del salón del té.

_Acaso no eras tu quien huía de su compañía, ¿porque te ofende ahora que no la desee? Y a que viene esas absurdas sospechas, sabes que él te considera una niña por tanto también debe hacerlo con Nymphadora._ Me recrimino la irritante vocecita que representaba a mi conciencia._ ¿O acaso son celos lo que sientes?_

-¡Es ridículo!- conteste en voz alta, olvidándome de que no estaba sola.

James se quedó mirándome durante un breve espacio de tiempo y después sonrió con picardía, lo que provoco que su rostro se tornase como el de un pecador consumado.

Tenía un brazo apoyado contra el poste de la cama y el oscuro cabello revuelto como si acabara de levantarse de la siesta. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de lino que se ajustaba a los contornos de su duro pecho y una corbata caía desarreglada sobre su torso. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones e iba descalzo. Y fue ese pequeño detalle el que me hizo recordar la primera vez que me beso; aquella noche en su habitación, cuando yo lo había atacado estúpidamente por la espalda y él se había vengado aprovechándose de mí.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día pues horas después había recibido la noticia de que debía contraer matrimonio y antes de que acabase esa misma jornada había dejado de ser Lily Evans para convertirme en Lilian Potter.

-¿Pretendéis seducirme?- inquirió él, con la mirada iluminada mientras recorría mi cuerpo con los ojos.

-No sé de qué estáis hablando -conseguí decir sin caer en el frustrante escozor que sentía en mis ojos y amenazaba con liberar mis lágrimas en breve.

Trague saliva y me humedecí los labios. No esta nerviosa, si no enfurecida y sobretodo asustada.

Me incline rápidamente para recoger mi camisón del suelo, donde Nymphadora lo había dejado caer, sin dirigir mi mirada en ningún momento hacia su persona; y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude. Su risa, ronca e irónica, me acompaño en la tarea.

-Os acobardáis ahora- no fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación- ¿Ya no deseáis mi compañía?

-No -aseguré alzando la barbilla, deseando que con ese gesto bastara para dejarle las cosas claras.- Es mas, nunca he deseado vuestra compañía milord.

La noche estaba oscura y la niebla se hacia mas densa conforme pasaban los minutos, una frágil lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas y arrullaba con su sonido el silencio del aposento. Pues ninguno decíamos nada, permanecíamos en silencio, contemplándonos. Retándonos con la mirada.

Y hay, en esa lucha visual, es donde me doy cuenta de algo que antes no había notado; su mirada refleja algo más que diversión o burla, en ella puedo leer fácilmente la furia, el coraje, la indignación...

Y eso me complace.

-No te preocupes –dice al fin, sus dedos juguetean con el tallado de la madera y se flexionan ligeramente al llegar a la curva del poste- Como ya os he dicho antes, no os tocare...- retira la mano del poste y comienza a deshacer el nudo de su corbata -... no hoy, al menos- añade tras quitarse la prenda.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal al cruzar mi mirada con la suya.

Si no me desea esta noche, ¿por qué se desnuda?

-Me alegra saberlo- susurré, sin entender muy bien porque digo eso.

James gruñe algo imposible de escuchar y se deshace de la camisa con un encogimiento de hombros. Su torso bronceado y musculoso queda expuesto a mi vista y no puedo evitar contemplarlo como alguien que contempla una onza de pan en una hambruna.

Las líneas de su pecho, donde sus músculos están más desarrollados, me resultan atrayentes, de una forma que me es incomprensible, y el sendero de bello que une la cinturilla de sus pantalones con su ombligo me parece tan tentador como el mejor de los manjares.

-_¿Qué me sucede?_

-Acostaos- ordenó él, retirando las sabanas e ingresando él mismo en el lecho.

-Pero… -no era capaz de terminar la frase, la voz me fallaba.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Quería que compartiese lecho con él?

¡No! ¡No lo haría! ¡Nunca!

-Acostaos- repitió con el mismo tono cortante.- O tal vez me replantee mi decisión de dejaros tranquila esta noche.

Reprimí un grito y rápidamente me dirigí hacia el lecho; sentándome primero en el borde y finalmente, tras tomar varias bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarme, echándome sobre el mullido colchón.

James dejo caer las sabanas sobre nuestros cuerpos en el mismo instante en el que mi cabeza rozo la almohada.

-Y ahora dormid.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de apagar la llama de la única vela que ilumina la estancia.

_¿Quien se iba a negar a compartir lecho?_ Se burló mi subconsciente.

(...)

Desperté por culpa de un sorpresivo frío. Al principio intente ignorarlo, y pretendí regresar a los brazos de Morfeo, pero aquella infernal frialdad iba en aumento. Congelando centímetro a centímetro mis piernas y pies.

Abrí los ojos, desorientándome un poco por culpa de la grisácea claridad que anunciaba que estaba a punto de amanecer, y los cerré otra vez. Sin embargo aquella molesta e incesante brisa prosiguió, estremeciendo mi piel y desvelándome.

El fuego de la chimenea se había apagado hacía horas, o al menos eso deducía, y las sabanas habían caído a un lado de la cama, lo que explicaba la fría brisa que sentía sobre mis piernas desnudas.

Me acurruque sobre mi misma, en busca de un poco de calor, y reprimí un placentero gemido cuando mis pies, helados, rozaron una fuente de calor cercana. Me estire, cual gato perezoso, para alcanzar aquella tan anhelada calidez; roce mi piel contra otra piel más caliente y suave… mmm... tan calida...

Antes de ser consciente de a quién pertenecía aquella piel que me ofrecía el confortable calor que mi cuerpo exigía, escuche un gruñido lejano y sentí una ligera caricia sobre mis caderas...

Separe los párpados de golpe y mi mirada se tropezó con los confusos ojos de mi esposo. Mi grito no se hizo esperar, al igual que su repentina reacción ante mi comportamiento.

- ¡Callaos, maldita sea! Aun no amanece y vos ya estáis intentando matarme con vuestra desquiciante personalidad.- sentí más que oí las palabras que retumbaron en su pecho, somnolientas, e hicieron vibrar mi propio cuerpo que descansaba despreocupadamente sobre su torso.

Me sonroje violentamente, y con torpeza me separé de su pecho y sobre todo de su persona. Después de todo, no todos los días me despertaba con un hombre en mi cama, y mucho menos con mi esposo.

No estaba segura de que debía hacer o cómo debía responder, pero imaginé que ignorarlo no era lo más adecuado. Así pues, tapando escrupulosamente mi pecho por encima de la frágil tela del camisón, me atreví a alzar la mirada, que hasta ahora había ocultado con vergüenza, hacia su rostro enfurecido.

Él se aproximo a mí e intento acercar una de sus manos a mi rostro sin mucho éxito, pues me aleje de él cual corderillo asustado.

- ¿No me daréis los buenos días?- dijo rodeando con un brazo mi cintura y tirando de mi.- Debéis ser una buena esposa- susurro sobre su mejilla, rozando con su aliento mi piel y provocando con ello que mi rubor creciese.- Comportaros como una buena esposa, Lilian- me ordeno; afianzando su agarre en mi cintura y ciñéndome a su cuerpo, caliente, duro y... ¡Basta!

¡Céntrate Lily, no dejes que te engañe! Que no te humille de nuevo. Antes decidiste luchar, ya es hora de que comiences a hacerlo.

¡Recházalo!

-Besadme- me rodeno, distrayéndome de mi batalla interior, tomando mi barbilla con su mano libre y alzándola.

Mis labios quedaron a ras de los suyos. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, como en aquellas ocasiones, como si realmente nos estuviésemos...

Sus labios rozaron los míos imperceptiblemente y su manos abandono mi barbilla para perderse por mi nuca.

-Dadme los buenos días como es debido, querida- susurró.

Su boca recorrió mi mejilla, llegó hasta la garganta y besó mi yugular, absorbiendo la piel con la boca, sorbiendo muy suavemente.

-No hagáis eso -logré murmurar.

James sonrió sobre mi piel y comenzó a empujar suavemente mi cuerpo hacia el colchón, quedando su cuerpo sobre el mío. Su mano atrapó las mías y alzándolas sobre mi cabeza, impidiéndome cualquier signo de resistencia, sus piernas se enredaron con las mías y su boca volvió a besar mi cuello.

-Oh, pero yo deseo hacerlo, ¿no me complaceréis?- sus labios volvieron a rozar mi mejilla y yo gemí.

-Deteneos.

James bajó la mano suavemente por la curva de la garganta hasta mi agitado pecho, dejando a su paso un sendero de fuego con las cálidas yemas de sus dedos. Durante un momento descansaron allí, para después comenzar a acariciar mi pecho por encima de la tela del camisón, justo sobre el corazón. El cual latía frenéticamente.

- Os quiero de desayuno- susurró en mi oído de tal manera que fue más una caricia que un sonido- ¿Me dejareis comeros? – inquirió bajando lentamente su mano por mi abdomen.

Sentí su taco sobre la piel de mis piernas y después como su mano ascendía por ellas, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de mis muslos...

Toc.

Sus labios vagaron perezosos por mi rostro, primero mis parpados después mi mejilla y por ultimo mis labios; los cuales devoro sin piedad. Introduciendo su lengua sin permiso y obligando a la mía a que siguiese su ritmo.

Toc, Toc.

Su mano aventurera rozo la cara interior de mis muslos y me tense de inmediato.

¿Que hacia?

¿Por qué no me resistía?

¿Por qué le dejaba hacer?

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Aprovechando mi distracción rozo con malicia su dedo sobre mi sexo; arrancándome un gemido de sorpresa y separando en ese momento sus labios de los míos, concediéndome una tregua.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y sus labios atraparon mi lóbulo izquierdo, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo con diversión. Como si de su nuevo juguete se tratase.

Mientras fue dibujando imperceptibles círculos sobre mí con su dedo, mareándome, distrayéndome...

Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc.

-Os devorare- susurro a mi odio, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en mi interior y arrebatándome un gemido de placer que en ningún momento desee que él escuchase.

-¡Mi lady! ¡La modista espera! ¿Que debo decirle?- grito al voz de Nymphadora desde el otro lado de la puerta al mismo tiempo que su puño la golpeaba repetidamente.- ¿Mi lady?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede uno desahogarse tranquilamente en esta casa!- maldijo James, sacando sus dedos de mi interior e incorporándose del lecho.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, sin molestarse en ocultar su excitación o tapar su torso desnudo. Nymphadora lo contemplo con cierto temor y retrocedió varios pasos.

- ¡Quitaros de mi camino!- gruño, apartando a la pobre joven y desapareciendo en el interior de su habitación, al otro lado del pequeño saloncito que dividía nuestro aposentos.

Nymphadora se llevo una mano al pecho, en un intento por normalizar su reparación y el agitado palpitar de su corazón.

_Ha estado cerca._ Me recrimino aquella vocecita irritante que tan a menudo conseguía sacarme de quicio. _Casi lo consigue._

No opine nada, sabia que tenia razón.

...

Lo supe esta mañana, mientras ignoraba el desayuno que una de las criadas me había servido y pedía un trago de whisky; ignorando también la mira desaprobadora con la que me miró la señora Weasley, por atreverme a empinar el codo a estas horas.

Las burlas, y posterior discusión por mi parte, con Sirius y Remus también habían ayudado bastante a que comprendiese al fin que era, o mejor dicho, quien era el motivo de mi permanente malhumor.

Es mas, dicho motivo ingresaba en este momento en el comedor. Con las mejillas sonrojadas cual grandas y el cabello suelto, libre, sobre su estrecha espalda.

Sus pequeñas manos retorcieron la tela de su vestido azul cuando capto mi presencia y no se atrevió a ingresar del todo al comedor.

-¿Deseáis algo?- gruñí, tras lo que a mi parecer parecieron siglos en silencio.

Ella se encogió, asustada o avergonzada no lo se muy bien, y dio varios pasos hasta situarse al otro extremo de la mesa. Enfrente de mi, pero separada por la extensa longitud de la que disponía la mesa del comedor.

-Deseabacomunicarosquenoshani nvitadoaunafiesta.-murmuró rápidamente y sin respirar apenas.- Ymepreguntabasimepermitiríai sasistir.

Enarque una ceja, sin saber muy bien que contestar o si debía contestar.

-¿Que...

Su sonrojo aumento y bajo la mirada avergonzada, jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Deseaba comunicaros que nos han invitado a una fiesta.- susurro- Y me preguntaba si me preemitiríais asistir- detuvo sus dedos y alzo unos centímetros su mirada, contemplándome.

La furia me invadió.

¡Me buscaba para eso! ¡Un maldito baile! Para eso me quería solamente, para utilizarme de acompañante... ¡Maldita mocosa!

-No.

Di un trago a mi vaso de whisky y me retrepe en la silla.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada un poco mas, y pude apreciar en ella la indignación que le había causado mi rotunda respuesta.

-Pero...- me levante de mí asiento y deje caer mis manos sobre la mesa, el sonido que cause retumbo entre las paredes. Y ella enmudeció.

-¿Pero?

Lilian trago y volvió a retorcer sus manos. Aquello le suponía un gran esfuerzo, y lo sabia. Y era por eso mismo por lo que lo disfrutaba tanto.

-Pero, ¿que?- insistí.

-... seria mi primer baile- susurro. Descolocándome completamente.

-¿Tu primer... ¿nunca has asistido a un baile?- inquirí curioso.

Ella negó lentamente y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. Iba a llorar, si no hacia algo comenzaría a sollozar.

-Asistiréis a ese baile- dije, tras meditarlo algunos minutos y encontrar una forma de llevar este capricho suyo a buen puerto. Ella sonrió satisfecha y alzo la mirada ilusiona. Su sonrisa podía competir con la de una niña a la que acababan de anunciar que le han regalado un pony.- Pero a cambio os comportaréis...

-Por supuesto, milord- se apresuro a contestar- No os avergonzare.

No pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que ella había malinterpretado mis palabras.

-No me refiero a esa noche, en el baile- aclare. Ella alzo una ceja intrigada y su sonrisa se borro automáticamente.- Si no a vuestra actitud como esposa.

Su rostro se torno blanco y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

Había entendido a que me refería, y su reacción no podría haberme enfurecido más.

¡Tan repulsivo le parecía!

-Cumplid con vuestra obligación para conmigo y yo os llevaré a ese baile- gruñí, acercándome lentamente hacia ella- ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Posé mis dedos bajo su barbilla y la alcé; sus ojos verdes estaban empañados y sus cejas fruncidas, sin embargo yo me centre solamente en sus labios.

-Ciertamente, milord.

Sonreí satisfecho. Porque tal vez aun no sabia decir el porque de esta extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que ella me rechazaba con sus actos o palabras pero al menos había conseguido algo que sabia me iba a complacer.

Un trato justo, o al menos a mi parecer.

-Subid a vuestra alcoba, y aguardarme allí- le ordene- Y no os preocupéis por vuestra ropa... yo os ayudare a desvestiros- susurre, tirando del escote de su vestido hacia fuera y contemplando sus pechos.

...

Me adentré en el cobijo de la noche a caballo. Sin compañía; solo, como siempre había sido y siempre seria. ¿Para que necesitaba guardaespaldas, lacayos o mujeres?... todos ellos no servían para nada. Los guardaespaldas tarde o temprano se volvían en tu contra; los lacayos eran meros esclavos, cuyos nombres habían sido sutilmente endulzados, y las mujeres... ah las mujeres... ellas eran al pero de las plagas. La peste misma.

Una maldición que solo se debía tomar para proporcionar placer, unos minutos, una hora como mucho y después... nada. Soledad de nuevo.

Pero era mejor así, ser tu propio amo y señor. No mantener vínculos con nadie te permitía no sufrir por dichas personas. Te otorgaba cierta tregua. Una capacidad de supervivencia y un corazón duro como el acero. Un alma podrida... si, pero un cuerpo existente al fin y al cavo.

En mi vida no había cabida para nada más. Solo podía existir el alcohol, el placer, el dinero, el poder... sobretodo el poder. El ser reconocido como alguien... es ser alguien.

Me aventuré en el sombrío laberinto de calles que conformaban los barrios bajos de Londres. El caballo sacudió la cabeza a modo de protesta, pero obedeció a la espuela que sin piedad clave sorbe su costado.

Entro con paso nervioso en el callejón entre los abarrotados edificios. Por encima de ellos, oscurecidos por la densa niebla que esta noche reina en el país, anunciadora de una futura borrasca, se podía apreciar las figuras de los grandes navíos pertenecientes a diversos comerciantes, aventureros y soldados navales; como esqueletos de madera que esperaban con paciencia el preciso momento en el que las aguas se tranquilizasen y ellos pudiesen zarpar.

El sonido de los cascos resonaba en el aire al chocar en los mugrientos ladrillos y piedras, solo el eco del trote me acompañaba esta noche. Ni un ápice de sonido o bulla se distinguía en el aire. Todos se escondían, incluso los animales, pues notaban, sabían, que la tormenta, la verdadera tormenta, estaba próxima.

Me detuve junto a un perro callejero, con las costillas marcadas bajo la piel, que escarbaba en un montón de basura en busca de comida. El animal huyo despavorido nada mas olerme y yo desmonte del caballo de un salto. Mi capa revoloteo a mí alrededor siniestramente. Otorgándome una extraña similitud con cierto animal nocturno que avivaba historias populares sobre hombres bebedores de sangre y adoradores de Satanás.

-El señor te estaba esperando, entra- me recibió con un seco movimiento de cabeza un sujeto encorvado y regordete con apariencia de rata y aliento tan nauseabundo como su propio hedor. Que se impregnaba el aire y penetraba en mis fosas nasales haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-Apestas, Colagusano- fue lo único que le dije antes de ingresar en uno de los múltiples edificios que se apilaba contra el resto. Con las ventanas rotas y las puertas descolgadas. El ladrillo de las paredes gastado y los suelos de madera comidos por las termitas.

Una lúgubre atmósfera me recibió nada mas traspasar el umbral. Unas escaleras medio carcomidas conducían hacia los pisos superiores pero las ignore y entre en al primera puerta a la izquierda. La puerta crujió cuando la abrí e igualmente cuando al cerré pero aparte de eso la habitación se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

En la estancia, reunidos en torno a una gran mesa, más de una docena de individuos me miraron con desprecio y rabia. Algo común.

-¿Me mando llamar, señor?- pregunte con todo el respeto que pude reunir, ignorando al resto y centrándome en el único individuo de la habitación que había sonreído, o al menos lo había intentado, al verme.

-Severus, mi querido Severus. Por supuesto, siéntate, aquí a mi lado.- indico con una blanquecina mano- Tenemos que hablar.

Sin comentar nada me dirigí hacia un extremo de la mesa y tome asiento a la derecha de un hombre de apenas cincuenta años, castaño, de tez blanca, ojos escarlata y rostro similar al de un reptil. Si apodo, temido por muchos, era Voldemort.

-Tengo planes, Severus- me informo con voz silbante, confidente.

El resto de miembros de aquella curiosa, pero no desconocida, tripulación callaron ante las palabras de su señor, su capitán, su amo.

Cada uno de esos bastardos sabía a quien y porque debían respetar y jurar lealtad, y esa persona era justamente la misma que ahora me apretaba el hombro y susurraba en mi oído, para que solo yo lo oyese:

- Godric's Hollow, allí se encuentra la tercera reliquia- hizo una pausa, y yo asentí haciéndole saber que lo había escuchado- Black la protege, mátalo y tráeme la reliquia. Utiliza para ello cuantos hombres necesites, pero tráela.

-Como ordene señor.

**¡TACHAN!**

**¡Regrese! ¿Me echasteis de menos? No tarde demasiado.**

**Aquí os traigo, tal y como prometí, el capitulo diecinueve de esta historia. Y me enorgullece decir que es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, superando al capitulo doce que hasta hace poco era el mas extenso con dieciocho paginas. Este sin embargo tiene diecinueve, sin contar mis comentarios claro esta, y como notareis me ha salido que ni pensado:**

**Capitulo diecinueve, diecinueve paginas jeje.**

**Cuando me di cuenta no podía para de reír, es tal mi emoción que he empezado a escribir el comienzo del capítulo veinte aunque tal vez este tarde mas en publicarlo porque ahora estoy de exámenes T T. (En estos momentos me encantaría ser otra vez una niña feliz e ignorante de primaria)**

**Pero os prometo que el capítulo veinte será acción/romance J&L. Vamos de todo un poco.**

**La cosa comenzará a ponerse calentita, porque en este capitulo es algo así como el prologo para el siguiente. Y hablando de eso... ¿que os ha parecido la aparición de Snape? ¿Y la de Voldemort? ¿Y la relación de Sirius y Tonks? ¡Son hermanos! Jeje (un poco cliché lo se pero me gusta como queda) aunque se que no he profundizado demasiado en su relación ni en su historia pero para saber un poco mas de la familia Black, y de sus hermanos, tendréis que esperar aproximadamente al capitulo veintiuno o así, que es mas o menos para cuando tengo pensado añadir esa parte (parte que por cierto tengo escrita desde que publique el capítulo dieciséis jeje. Pero no so puedo decir más XD)**

**Y ahora que he hablado, o mejor dicho escrito, un poco de este capitulo os voy a hacer una preguntita: **

**¿Que deseáis que pase en la fiesta de los Longbottom?**

**Que Lily descubra un poco mas del pasado de James.**

**Que Frank Longbottom intente ligar con la señora Potter.**

**Que el matrimonio Potter no valla al final a dicha fiesta.**

**Decidid, y comentar para darme vuestra respuesta. Tomare en cuenta vuestras opiniones y escribiré la escena según deseéis. (Y en caso de empate, como sucedió la vez pasada, uniré las opciones que mas votéis e intentare hacer algo qu valga la pena leer y que después no penséis: "Pues valla mierda")**

**Dejad reviews para que así conozca vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**¡Besitos!**


	23. Capítulo XX

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. Y ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

**Vida Concertada**

**XX **

Entrecerré la cara un poco más en la almohada y un lánguido suspiro se escabullo de mis labios. Me encontraba tan a gusto, tan reconfortada y calida...

Sentí como una mano grande y cálida se posaba sobre la línea de mi espalda y bajaba, dibujando un camino invisible, hacia mi retaguardia. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y con un grito me puse boca arriba y tire de la sábana para cubrir con ella mi desnudez.

James sonrió ampliamente.

-Pensé que esto os ayudaría en vuestro despertar- susurró, paseando con vaguedad las yemas de sus dedos por mi pelo- Y no he errado en creerlo.

Era el diablo en persona; fue el primer pensamiento que me vino a la mente cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz solar y pude verlo, allí, sentado junto a mí en el lecho. Con el cabello despeinado, una barba de algunos días y una sabana blanca, cubriendo su desnudez de cintura para abajo, como única prenda.

Sólo podía ser un diablo, pues no solo su comportamiento se le asemejaba si no también su aspecto.

Le enseñé los dientes, en un mudo gruñido, y gire mi cabeza hacia un lado para impedirle así que sus dedos tocasen mi pelo, o alguna parte más de mi anatomía.

-No debisteis hacer eso- proteste, aferrando con mas fuerza la sabana que me cubría y subiéndola hasta la altura de mi nariz. Solo mis ojos eran visibles.

James amplio su traicionera sonrisa y me recorrió lentamente con la mirada, recordándome de inmediato el pequeño detalle de que estuviese totalmente desnuda bajo la sábana. Sólo con recordarlo los colores subieron a mis mejillas y me sentí desfallecer.

Él se rio a mi costa y volvió a atrapar un mechón pelirrojo de mi cabellera. Lo enredó en sus dedos, jugando con el, y después dio un brusco tirón; obligándome a acercarme a su cuerpo.

Un quejido de dolor escapo de mis labios, mientras que los suyos se perdían por las inmediaciones de mi cuello.

Quise gritar, quejarme, ordenarle que parase... pero no lo hice. Calle, y en lugar de manifestar lo que mi subconsciente decía que era lo mejor opte por hacerme la indiferente, como venia haciendo desde hacia varios días cuando él propuso este pacto tan mal proporcionado.

-¿Que hora es?- inquiero mientras él se deja caer en el colchón, llevándome consigo, y me coloca sobre sus caderas.

La sabana cae y mi desnudez le es rebelada.

-Mmm...aun son las seis- contestó-Tenemos casi dos horas antes de que tu anhelado baile comience- subió sus manos por mis muslos y acarició mi cintura.

Entrecerré los ojos ante la caricia y cerré los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, dejándole hacer lo que quisiese.

Pues esa era mi única defensa, por muy contradictoria que pareciese. Simplemente me comportaba como una fría muñeca, sin emociones o anhelos. Venia siendo así desde la primera vez, aquella mañana en la que él me propuso su oferta.

Me dejaba caer en el lecho, cerraba los ojos y aguardaba. No me permitía disfrutar, mantenía la cabeza en blanco, o al menos lo intentaba, todo el tiempo. Y él... él ni siquiera opinaba sobre ello. Se limitaba a hacer aquello que deseaba y después me dejaba, sola y enfurecida. Como una vil repetición de nuestro primer encuentro.

No había palabras dulces, ni nombres dichos a media voz, solo se trataba de un acto carnal... que él disfrutaba y yo no.

Cumplía con lo acordado; me comportaba como una esposa sumisa que le otorgaba a su esposo aquello que quería. Y en mi caso ese capricho era mi cuerpo, pero sin sentimientos de por medio.

Solo esperaba que mi sumisión tuviese recompensa y él acatase su parte del trato.

...

Me incorporé apenas unos centímetros y lamí la blanca piel de su garganta hasta llegar al suave lóbulo de la oreja derecha, para cuando comencé a proporcionar pequeños mordiscos en su lóbulo ella ya había cerrado los ojos y se había sumido en lo que yo denominaba _"estado pelele"_ .

Eso me enfureció. Pues de nuevo me negaba la satisfacción de escuchar sus gemidos y contemplar sus sonrojos.

Cumplía con lo pactado, si, pero no por eso me sentía satisfecho con este pacto.

Ella era sumisa, obedecía mis órdenes cuando y donde quisiese yo; sin embargo ya no sonreía, ni siquiera con Tonks, no comía apenas, para disgusto de Molly, y ni siquiera los diabólicos gemelos Weasley conseguían arrancarle más de dos silabas de sus tentadores labios.

Y todo por mi culpa, o al menos eso me repetía una y otra vez las miradas acusadoras de mi servicio... aunque siendo sincero, se que es mi culpa. No necesito que nadie mi lo afirme. Pero, no por saber que es culpa mía voy a cesar de disfrutar aquello que me ofrece. Aprovecharé y satisfacere mis mas primitivas necesidades, y con un poco de suerte ella quedara embarazada y yo podré volver a alta mar al fin con la seguridad de que el legado de mi familia ya tiene sucesor.

Deslicé los labios por su clavícula, camino a sus pechos, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Se lo que necesito, lo se desde que tengo uso de razón, mi padre se aseguro de que así fuese.

Necesitaba un heredero, varios si eran posibles, y preferentemente varón. Para si continuar con el legado del apellido Gryffindor, era mi deber. Uno de los más importantes de entre todos los que debía acatar, y que en ocasiones ignoraba.

Es mas, durante años lo había ignorado. Me había burlado del hecho de necesitar un heredero; aunque este fuese bastardo, algo que seguramente no me faltaban. Pero ahora era distinto, conocía mis diversas opciones de futuro y casi todas acaban en muerte prematura. Necesitaba a alguien que se encargase de manejar mis propiedades, que impidiese que mi padre volviese a tomar control sobre la fortuna familiar, y sobretodo alguien que continuase mi búsqueda, en caso de que yo muriese antes de haberlo conseguido.

Me concentré en sus pechos, los bese y acaricie lentamente sin obtener respuesta alguna por ello. Como venia siendo costumbre. Sus pezones se endurecían pero ella permanecía impasible, ajena a lo que le hacia a su cuerpo.

Succioné una y otra vez uno de los pezones, con la esperanza de que en esa ocasión ella mostrase algo de interés. Pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano y solo consiguió avivar mi ira.

Siendo incapaz de controlarme agarré su nuca y atrapé sus labios entre los míos. Forzando un beso que sabia que ella no deseba, y que por esa misma razón se tornaba cada vez mas violento hasta el punto en el que conseguí abrir su boca e introducir mi lengua en ella. Devorándola y separándome de ella entre jadeos cuando sus manos al fin reaccionaron y se dirigieron a mis hombros para propinarme un leve empujón.

-Al... fin... reaccionáis- gruñí entre jadeos- Comenzaba... ha... creer... que... erais... frígida.

¡Plaf!

El sonido de la bofetada no se hizo esperar, al igual que su mirada de indignación ante mis palabras.

-¿Que demonios creéis que hacéis?- grite, girando sobre mi mismo y aprisionándola bajo mi cuerpo.- Acaso deseáis que os de una zurra.

Sus ojos no vacilaron cuando me miraron con desprecio, escondidos apenas tras sus pestañas, sin embargo sus palabras si que vacilaron, demostrándome una vez mas que ella solamente acataba mis ordenes para poder cumplir su capricho de ir a ese condenado baile.

-Lo lamento milord, no se que me sucedió- murmuró, sin sentimiento alguno y con las cejas fruncidas.

Su cara me gritaba que mi sola presencia la disgustaba, mis toques la repugnaban y mis actos la enfurecían... sin embargo sus palabras eran otras. Y fue a estas últimas a las que quise creer... pero no pude.

-Tan poco deseáis asistir a ese baile que ni empeño ponéis- gruñí, apoyándome sobre los codos y liberándola apenas de mí peso.-Si es así, me temo que me veré obligado a anular nuestro particular acuerdo.

En esta ocasión su enfado, sus verdaderas emociones, si se reflejo en sus palabras.

-¡Lo prometisteis! Me he entregado a vos tal y como pedisteis, ahora no pretendáis liberaros de vuestro deber- gritó, enfurecida, golpeando mi espalda con sus puños.- Haced honor a vuestras palabras.

-No tengo porque- murmuré- Vos no habéis cumplido con vuestra parte, ¿porque debería yo cumplir con la mía?

-¡Mentís! ¡Me entregue a vos tantas veces como deseasteis y aun así os atrevéis a decir que...

-Si, os entregasteis a mí. Abristeis vuestras piernas y me dejasteis hacer lo que quisiese, pero eso querida... - protesté- ... no es suficiente para satisfacer a un hombre. Y vuestro deber, el que os exijo, es que me satisfagáis.

Sus parpados se entrecerraron y sus labios se convirtieron en una sola línea.

-Me acusáis de no satisfaceros.- espetó.

-Ciertamente. Porque si vos me hicieseis satisfecho, esto...-baje mis caderas hacia las suyas, presionado mi erección sobre ella-... se hubiese solucionado hace horas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

¡Al fin algo de color!

-Nuestro trato era que vos me saciaríais en el lecho y yo haría lo mismo otorgándoos la oportunidad de asistir a un verdadero baile de aristocracia inglesa.- susurré sorbe sus labios- ¿Acaso ya no os interesa asistir a dicho evento?

-Cumplí con mi parte- murmuró a media voz, algo asustada al fin.- Cumplí con lo acordado- repitió.

Sonreí sorbe sus labios y mordí el inferior tirando suavemente de él.

-Solucionad mi problema- presioné de nuevo mis caderas sorbe las suyas y ella reprimió un gemido- y no volveré a obligaros a compartir mi lecho, a menos que vos me los pidáis.

Ella me miro incrédula, en sus ojos podía leer claramente la seguridad de que eso nunca sucedería. Ella nunca me pediría compartir su lecho... sin embargo eso no quería decir que yo no pudiese disponer de ella nunca mas. Solamente me había limitado a prometer que no la obligaría a compartir mi lecho pero nunca había mencionado nada de otros lugares.

Me reí para mi interior y casi salto de alegría cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse sorbe los míos, aceptando mi palabra.

-¿Lo juráis?- inquirió cuando nuestros labios se separaron apenas.

-Por supuesto.- susurré, asiéndole las caderas y girando sobre mi mismo. Quedando ella de nuevo a horcajadas sobre mí regazo. – Os lo juro.

Mordisqué de nuevo el lóbulo de su oreja, y cuando ella dejo escapar un suspiro no pude soportarlo mas y recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos hasta llegar a sus caderas. Las alce lo suficiente y la guié hacia donde realmente la necesitaba.

Ella agrandó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior cuando noto como mi erección rozaba el interior de sus muslos.

Lánguidamente comencé a bajarla, introduciéndome con martirizante lentitud, hasta que ella volvió a estar sentada sobre mí.

Unidos al fin.

Le permite algunos minutos para que se acostumbrase a la nueva postura y no pude evitar rozar su mejilla con mis dedos cuando escuche el leve quejido que escapo de sus labios al entrar en ella del todo.

Había olvidado completamente que mi joven esposa aun era inexperta en estos quehaceres y tal vez había sido demasiado rápido para ella. Sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, la deseaba. Ahora.

Pasé mis manos hacia su espalda, obligándola a que la irguiera, y después con una sutil caricia volví a tomarla de las caderas y lentamente comencé a moverlas. Mostrándole los movimientos adecuados, lo que debía hacer.

-Así, querida. Imaginad que esta es una mas de nuestras clases de equitación-susurro mientras observo cómo su cuerpo se contonea sorbe el mío en un dulce tormento- Demuéstrame que aprendiste en esas clases-Y ella obedece.

Se movía lentamente, con algo de torpeza, sin aumentar el ritmo en ningún momento. Y enloqueciéndome por ello.

Tiene la boca entreabierta, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la imagen misma del erotismo. O al menos así me lo parece, mientras aferró sus muslos y ella apoya la punta de sus dedos sobre mis costillas, arqueando la espalda, y encontrando un ritmo insospechado; uno que me hace gruñir de pura satisfacción y que estoy seguro acabara por matarme si no hago algo al respecto.

Así que de un empujón vuelvo a tomar el control y ella deja escapar un gemido cuando su espalda toca el colchón. Abre los ojos y me sonríe.

-Me gusta- susurra.

Pronunciando mi perdición.

Gemí, y comencé a alzarme hasta que solo permaneció en el interior de ella la punta de mi miembro.

Ella jadeo y comenzó a contonearse, pidiendo más.

-James- susurró.

Volví a bajar; envistiéndola hasta el final con dureza, una y otra vez. Hasta que sus leves gemidos de placer fueron sustituidos por gritos y jadeos.

- Tal vez... podríais haber disfrutado esto mucho antes... si no hubieseis sido tan tozuda-musité a su oído con picardía al tiempo que me quedaba inmóvil y ella gruñía como protesta.- ¿Volveréis a negaros la próxima vez?- ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y busco mis labios con los suyos.

Le correspondí el beso durante algunos minutos, tragándome sus gemidos al tiempo que comenzaba a mover mis caderas de nuevo. Con rapidez.

Ella agrandó los ojos con sorpresa cuando deslicé los dedos con pericia entre nuestros cuerpos, buscando aquel punto exacto que yo sabia le podría proporcionar mas placer. Y comencé a acariciarlo, hasta que ella se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar y comprendí que ya faltaba poco.

Acelere mis envestidas y capture sus labios en un feroz beso para impedir que gritara cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse debajo del mió.

Continué embistiendo en su interior hasta que la ya conocida sensación de liberación me inundó. Llenándome de placer y dejando a mi cuerpo sin fuerzas.

Me deje caer sobre ella, sin importarme demasiado si mi peso podía molestarle, y le robe un beso. Que al principio pretendía ser lento y que acabo siendo de todo menos eso.

Su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía y mis manos ya habían vuelto de nuevo a la vida y acariciaban sus pechos con pericia.

-Mmm... deberíamos parad- susurró, mientras yo me entretenía depositando besos sobre su yugular.- Necesito asearme... para.. el baile.

Di un ultimo mordisco al saliente de su clavícula y me deje caer a su lado, saliendo al fin de ella y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

-Ha sido un placer hacer tratos con vos, lady Potter- dije girando mi rostro hacia el de ella y rozando perezosamente las yemas de mi mano sorbe su abdomen- Tenedme en cuanta la próxima vez que deseéis algo.

Ella sonrió; una sonrisa de verdad, con su sonrojo correspondiente que hacia destacar sus pecas, con aquel brillo en su mirada, y con los labios estirados, mostrando gran parte de su dentadura.

Estaba feliz, realmente feliz, y no pude evitar sentirme igual que ella. Le devolví la sonrisa y le permití que me acariciase el pelo antes de incorporarme del lecho y darle la espalda.

-Te concedo dos horas, querida.- dije, calzándome mis pantalones- Si en dos horas no habéis bajado al recibidor vendré a buscaros y no os garantizo que os deje salir- finalice con una picara sonrisa, pasándome la camisa por los hombros y saliendo de la habitación.

Sin esperar respuesta por su parte ya que su risa, amortiguada por la puerta cuando la cerré, era suficiente respuesta.

...

Solía mantener mi mente llena de nimiedades para no pensar mucho en el hecho de que me encontrase encerrado y que mis carceleros no fueran otros que mis propios amigos. Y además... bueno, también estaba el asunto de Tonks.

Si, ese el principal motivo por el cual no quería pensar en nada, pues si pensaba me destrozaba los nervios mientras cavilaba el ¿por que? y ¿como? de la llegada de mi hermana menor a Inglaterra.

Eran muchas las preguntas que zumbaban en mi cabeza, cual avispa, a la espera de cazar la respuesta adecuada. Sin embargo, a mi pesar, no conocía esas respuestas. Podía sospecharlas, por su puesto ¿quien no?, pero nada mas.

¡Y era frustrante!

Porque aunque era capaz de imaginar mil y una posibilidades de nada me servia suponer o inventar esas soluciones si la persona que debía confirmármelas se negaba a hacerlo.

Y aunque se que en algún momento de debilidad humana ella cometerá un desliz y pronunciara las palabra equivocadas, aquellas que yo deseo conocer pues son la vedad, no puedo evitar enfurecerme mientras espero. La paciencia nunca fue una de mis virtudes, no hay que ser un erudito para notarlo.

-¿Crees que a James le importara que utilice un par de sus botas?- pregunto Remus mientras hurgaba dentro del guardarropa de Cornamenta- Las mías ya no tiene solución- se defendió, lanzando sus botas viejas y mugrientas hacia atrás.

La suela de una de ellas callo a unos pasos de su sitio originar. Sin duda Remus tenía razón, ya no tenía solución. O al menos no para él; pues que zapatero se atrevería a arreglar las botas de un pirata sin delatarlo antes, en caso claro de que Remus consiguiese llegar a algún establecimiento adecuado sin ser capturado antes.

-No creo.- respondí, incorporándome sobre el lecho y reprimiendo un quejido al notar la herida aun sin sanar de mi costado.- Últimamente es más bobalicón de lo normal.

Remus se rio entre dientes y se sentó en el suelo para calzarse las botas, brillantes y caras, de nuestro amigo.

-Llamaras la atención- comenté, sin poder evitar sonreír. Remus no estaba hecho para llevar grandes ropas o lujosos accesorios. Él era más modesto, mas sencillo, y le iba bien así.

Remus movió sus pies de derecha a izquierda, aun sentado en el suelo, y giro su rostro dudoso hacia el mío.

-¿Tu crees?

La sonrisa con la que Remus pronunció la pregunta y el hecho de saber que manteníamos una estupida conversación sin sentido, y que había sido Remus quien la había originado seguramente con el único motivo de distraerme me hizo reír. Pero mi risa, al igual que la de Lunático, se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió y James entró en la habitación.

Remus se incorporo del suelo y se acerco a James, palmeándole el hombro con una sonrisa guasona.

-Que cara traes amigo- se burlo.

Él cerró suavemente la puerta y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Al fin conseguí el beneficio que deseaba.

Remus arqueó una ceja sin comprenderlo pero yo no pude evitar soltar una risotada cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.

Sabia bien que significaban, lo conocía ¿como no hacerlo? éramos como hermanos.

-Consiguió meterse entre las piernas de su querida mujercita.- bromeé.

Él sonrió y me contempló durante algunos minutos antes de preguntar con fingida indignación:

-¿Insinúas que no había conseguido meterme en su lecho hasta ahora?

Remus se dejo caer en una de las butacas situadas junto al hogar y se estiro como un gato perezoso. Seguramente no tenia ganas de soportarnos, yo si fuera él tampoco las tendría.

-Tal vez- respondí con picardía. James se sentó junto a Remus, en la única butaca libre, y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Una que yo conocía muy bien.- ¿Me equivoco acaso?- inquirí cuando entendí el significado de aquel mínimo gesto.

-Ciertamente.

-Agg... hablas incluso como un lord- me burle.

No desea que aquella absurda conversación cesase pues en cuanto lo hiciese mis tormentos regresarían y con ellos la incógnita que rodeaba a Tonks.

-Soy un lord, querido Canuto- se defendió.

Remus bufó y cerró los ojos.

-No te comprotas como uno- farfulló, provocando la risa de James y la mía.- ¿Has hallado ya algún refugio seguro en el cual ocultarnos?- inquirió, ignorándonos como solo él sabia hacer, centrándose en el tema que debía preocuparnos realmente.

James se retrepo en el asiento y se paso ambas manso por el pelo, desordenándolo. Una vieja manía que yo había aprendido con el paso de los años que él hacia sin ser conciente.

-Si- su tono de voz se torno neutral, como siempre que trataba con asuntos delicados- Esta a las afueras, al este del pueblo. Bajo los acantilados.

Remus no comentó nada, instándole así a que continuase. Y así lo hizo.

-Hay una pequeña cueva, bien sitiada y casi invisible a la vista, que podrá serviros de alojamiento hasta que el Merodeador consiga llegar a la costa.

¿Una cueva cercana al mar? Era perfecto. El lugar idóneo donde escondernos a la espera de noticias o de la llegada de nuestra tripulación.

Pero había algo que... una cuestión, mínima pero imprescindible que debía ser resuelta antes.

-¿Como llegaremos allí?- pregunté, expresando en palabras mis dudas.

-Mañana, a media noche, cuando todos duerman. Yo os acompañare.- respondió con seguridad.

-¿Y porque no esta noche?- inquirió Remus- Lo que necesitamos ya esta empaquetado- señaló, dirigiendo una fugaz ojeada hacia un morral no muy grande situado junto a la cama.

James carraspeo un poco antes de responder, y me sorprendí al comprobar que lo hacia porque esta nervioso... no... ¿Avergonzado?

-Esta noche tengo otros asuntos que tratar.

-Otros asuntos- repitió Remus- ¿Que asuntos?

James frunció levemente las cejas y se cruzo de brazos.

-Asuntos de nobleza, Lunático- respondió- Y no preguntes tanto, que acabaras por parecer una de esas viejas arpías que se empeñan en saber todo de todos. ¿Como las llaman?- preguntó a nadie en particular, fingiendo ignorancia.

-Cotillas- le ayudé, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

-Sois imposibles- murmuró Remus.

Y James se carcajeo, amortiguando con su risa las campanadas del reloj de pared que anunciaba que ya eran las siete.

...

El sonido de unas pisadas, y el de la puerta de la alcoba de mi esposo al cerrarse, me hizo recordar que me restaban diez minutos antes de que el tiempo limite que él me había impuesto se agotase. Y aun me restaba ceñir el vestido rojo de muselina y calzarme los zapatos de tacón que la modista había insistido en que comprase porque según ella eso era la moda.

Desgraciadamente esa moda dolía a horrores, por lo que había delegado el acto de calzarme los infernales zapatos hasta el final.

Unos leves toques hicieron que las manos de Nymphadora se detuvieran sobre mi media espalda, donde abotonaba los seis botones de los que disponía el vestido.

-¿Terminasteis?- reconocí la voz de inmediato y me ruboricé.

-Daros prisa- susurré agita hacia a Nymphadora. Después respire profundamente y dije, sin apartar mi mirada de la puerta aun cerrada- Un minuto milord, aun no he terminado.

Se escucho una risita desde el otro lado de la puerta y después su voz, con un ligero tono de diversión.

-Debo suponer, pues, que pasaremos la velada en vuestra alcoba.

Note como las manos de Nymphadora se detenían en el último botón, tan avergonzada por las palabras de su señor como lo estaba yo.

-Continuad- le rogué.

Ella asintió sin mucho atino y abotono el ultimo botón, aliso algunas arruguitas de la falda y me ayudo a calzarme los endemoniados zapatos.

-Estáis preciosa- susurro con emoción.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento pues las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca; tenia la garganta seca y el estomago revuelto... y el corazón... oh el corazón bien podría ser comparado con el de un colibrí.

Nuevos golpes producidos por los nudillos de mi esposo me sobresaltaron.

¡Casi lo había olvidado!

-A... abrid Nymphadora- susurre con la voz tomada.

Mi dama de compañía hizo una pequeña reverencia y tras un _"como usted deseé, milady" _abrió la pesada puerta de madera, permitiendo el paso a mi esposo.

Instantáneamente, antes incluso de que la puerta fuese abierta, me gire hacia el tocador, dándole la espalda, y comencé a hurgar en el interior de mi joyero en busca de algún collar que pudiese disimular un poco el pronunciado escote del vestido.

-Milady, permitidme deciros que... – no había escuchado sus pasos y mucho menos había notado su presencia detrás de mi. Y ni que decir de sus manos traviesas que ahora se deslizaban por mi cintura rodeándola en un estrecho abrazo-... este vestido es demasiado revelador para voz.

Parpadee confundida, pretendiendo hurgar aun entre las joyas que él me había regalado tras nuestra boda.

¿Que había dicho?

-Este tipo de atuendos va mas acorde con...

Sin pensarlo siquiera me gire entre sus brazos, con el guardapelo de mi madre en las manos aunque no sabía muy bien como había llegado allí, y le espete:

-¿Con quién va mas acorde?- él alzo una ceja, contrariado por mi actitud, y alzo una de sus manos con la intención de a acariciar mi mejilla. Sin embargo retrocedí un paso, pues el tocador me impedía retroceder más, y me cruce de brazos. Fruncí el ceño y alcé el mentón. - ¿Con alguien mas refinado? ¿Más voluminosa? O tal vez más adulta.

En esta ocasión fue su turno de parpadear confundido.

En su rostro podía apreciar claramente el desconcierto y sus ojos me contemplaban con intriga, sin saber o sin querer saber a que me refería.

Finalmente, y tras un prolongado suspiro por su parte, volvió a rodear mi cintura, apresando mis manos contra su pecho, y bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de los míos. Su aliento rozaba mi cara y mis labios comenzaron a hormiguear anhelantes.

-Sois una chiquilla demasiado temperamental- murmuró, separando la poca distancia que nos separa y rozando apenas mi boca con la suya.- Deberías aprender a controlaros- me aconsejó- Pero tranquila, aun tenéis muchos años para aprender.

¡Se burlaba de mí!

James retrocedió dos pasos y liberó mi cintura. Alargo sus manos, arrebatándome el guardapelo de mi madre y me lo coloco sobre el pecho.

-Giraos para que os lo pueda poner.- dijo con una sonrisa, guasona, en sus labios.

De mala gana obedecí, pues el reloj ya había dado las campanas anunciando que ya eran las ocho y no quería llegar demasiado tarde al baile del señor Longbottom. Pues daría muy mala impresión.

Las manos de James estaban algo frías y no pude evitar jadear cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron mi nuca, con la excusa de unir el broche del guardapelo. Sus labios siguieron a sus dedos cuando estos consiguieron al fin abrochar mi joya; y rozaron levemente, repartiendo ligeros besos de mariposa, mi nuca.

-Os prefiero con el cabello sin recoger- susurró.

Abrí mis ojos y contemplé el reflejo del espejo del tocador; detrás de mí, con una peligrosa sonrisa que conseguía arrebatarme el aire de los pulmones, se encontraba mi verdugo personal.

-Llegaremos tarde- conseguí pronunciar, sin apartar aun mi mirada de su reflejo.

El emitió un suspiro que me sonó demasiado a decepción y me mordió la oreja, arrancándome un jadeo.

-Tenéis razón, querida- dijo, liberando mi cintura y retrocediendo lo suficiente como para permitirme serenarme de nuevo.

Dios mío, esto no podía continuar así. ¡No podía!

_¿A quién pretendes engañar? Sabes perfectamente que es lo que deseas_. Me acusó mi fuero interno. _Si no, ¿por qué accediste a interpretar para el papel de una esposa sumisa?_

Reprimí un quejido cuando aquella pregunta retumbo en el interior de mi mente.

Tenia razón; podía odiarlo, en ocasiones realmente lo hacia, sin embargo... había algo que, no se, me arrastraba hacia el. Como un imán.

Me era imposible no fijarme en su persona, no sentir el anhelo de sus caricias, y me era casi imposible no recordar cada noche bajo la calidez de mis sabanas el roce de sus manos y el peso de su cuerpo.

¡¿Que me sucedía?!

-Tal vez necesitéis esto, pequeña- me gire rápidamente hacia él; no enfurecida por su apodo si no extrañamente atraída por el, avergonzada seria la palabra correcta. Pero abochornada de manera buena, si es que eso podía existir.

James amplio su sonrisa, seguramente conciente de mis desvaríos mentales, y me tendió un viejo abanico de madera de saúco y tela rígida, extraña para mi pues nunca había conseguido identificarla. Era de color dorado, aunque un dorado apagado debido a los años, y unas ligeras puntillas en tonos tostados lo decoraban al final.

Había pertenecido a mi familia desde hacia generaciones, o al menos así aseguraba mi padre pues mi madre no podía confirmármelo. Porque, si, ese abanico tan singular pertenecía a la familia de mi madre, al igual que mi guardapelo. Viejas reliquias de tiempos mejores las llamaba mi padre, sin embargo para mí siempre había significado algo más.

El guardapelo me había sido entregado nada más nacer, tras la muerte de mi madre, por petición de ella. Y el abanico había sido entregado a Petunia, mi hermano mayor. Sin embargo ella, tras su enamoramiento y posterior fuga, lo había abandonado en un cajón de su cómoda.

Allí fue donde lo encontré, el mismo día que la ultima carta que me escribiera me fue entregada.

Ahora era uno de mis mayores tesoros, a pesar de no aparentar ser más que un viejo y raído abanico de mediados del siglo XV para mí era mucho más que eso. Era una puerta pequeñita pero existente que me permitía no olvidar a mi madre o a mi hermana. Un recuerdo perpetuo de ellas.

-Gracias- susurré, tomando el abanico y desplegándolo con torpeza para comenzar a abanicarme.

Seguramente tendría las mejillas encendidas.

-Me permitís- me tendió su brazo, en una clara invitación, y mi sonrojo fue a mayor.

Curve mis labios en un intento de sonrisa que se quedo en eso, un intento, pues estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hacer nada más. Y acepte su brazo.

...

Eché un rápido vistazo al deslumbrante salón de baile y acentué mi ceño fruncido. Apuré mi copa y volví a gruñir como un perro enjaulado cuando mis ojos se toparon con la imagen que llevaba contemplado gran parte de la noche.

_Para ser una chiquilla boba y malcriada, sabe bien como engañarte_. Me picó la molesta voz de mi conciencia, o tal ve era mi propio enfado el que hablaba. No lo sabia, y tampoco tenia prisa en averiguarlo. _Contémplala, es astuta aunque no lo aparente. Sabe que estas furioso y por eso actúa como lo hace. Es su venganza._ Siseó con malicia mi subconsciente.

Sin embargo lo ignore, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde las ultimas dos horas. Desde que me abandone a esta esquina del salón, apoyado en una de las columnas de mármol que dividían los dos salones de baile, con una copa en la mano que desaparecía con demasiada prontitud y el ceño fruncido.

Estaba furioso, si. ¿Y que? ¿Acaso no merecía estarlo? ¡Esa maldita cría me había engañado como a un niño!

¡Me había conducido a la boca del lobo!

¡Maldita sea! ¡El condenado baile era en la mansión Longbottom! ¡Era Frank quien lo organizaba!

Y si con eso no tenia suficiente para enfurecerme tan solo debía mirar, mas haya del corro de solteronas que se sentaban en círculos junto al ponche, para poder apreciar su menuda figura enfundada en aquel deslumbrante vestido rojo que no hacía mas que acentuar el color de su cabello y el rubor de sus mejillas. Se veía encantadora... demasiado para mi gusto.

Demasiadas miradas había atraído cuando entramos al baile y por supuesto, para aumento de mi cólera, de inmediato había tenido todas las piezas de baile prometidas. Y aunque perfectamente podría haberle pedido "amablemente" a todos aquellos malditos bastardos que se mantuvieran alejados de ella no pude pues tan pronto como ingresamos al salón de baile, Longbottom se percato de mi presencia y se las arreglo, como siempre hacia, para avasallar a "mi" esposa.

Y aunque sabia que tan solo lo hacia por venganza, por aquella pequeña rencilla que tuvimos hará ya cinco años, no podía evitar sentir como la bilis subía por mi garganta. Amenazando con ahogarme si no hacia algo para remediarlo.

¡Maldito Longbottom! ¡Debía haberlo matado cuando tuve ocasión!

-¿Celos? – inquirió con burla una voz que no me era desconocida.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la derecha, donde una joven de no más de veintiún años sonreía con indulgencia mientras contemplaba tranquilamente la misma escena que yo.

Sus ojos del mismo tono que el cielo encapotado me contemplaron burlones, cuando giro el rostro hacia arriba. Para poder verme.

-Encantada de volver a verte, James.

Realmente lo dudaba.

-Ya claro- ella bajo su mirada hacia el suelo unos minutos, y finalmente dejo escapar una débil risa.

-¿No creéis mis palabras?- inquirió con fingida incredulidad.

-No me vengas con monsergas, Alice- me cruce de brazos y la copa vacía que sostenía oscilo entre mis dedos- Deja los modales y la educación para otro, ¿quieres?

-Estás borracho - sugirió Alice.- Debe ser eso, ¿si no nunca os comportaríais así querido conde?

No me digne contestar a aquella acusación. Aún miraba a mi esposa, entre la multitud, y lo que veía no me gustaba nada.

-Me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber como soy realmente, Alice. Sabes que puedo ser despiadado si así lo deseo e incluso vulgar si me place- gruñí, inclinándome hacia abajo. Acorralándola ente la pared y mi cuerpo. Ella sin embargo no borro su sonrisa, pues sabía que mis amenazas eran meras palabras que nunca pondría en practica. No le haría nada. Me conocía demasiado bien.- Así que as algo más productivo que tocarme las pelotas y aleja a tu esposo de mi mujer.

En esta ocasión si conseguí distraerla, e incluso aturdirla.

Su mirada se dirigió, por encima de mi hombro, hacia su esposo y frunció el ceño al reconocer a su compañera de baile.

-Es cierto, pues. Lady Lilian, ¿es tu esposa?- preguntó con incredulidad.

El tonito que había empleado para formular la pregunta no me gusto para nada.

¿Que quería decir con ese "es cierto"? Por supuesto que era mi esposa.

¡Maldita sea! Había sido a mí a quien había jurado respetar hasta la muerte frente al clérigo. Era a mi a quien entregaba su cuerpo, a regañadientes pero entregándolo... ¡Por supuesto que era mi esposa!

Y nadie debería tener dudas de ello.

Me separe de ella y comencé a caminar entre los bailarines, algunos mas expertos que otros. Alice me siguió.

-Mientes, ella no es tu tipo.- protesto, al fin, con lo que pude percibir como cierta irritación.

Sonreí con arrogancia y pare en seco mi caminar para volverme hacia ella y susurrar, para que solo sus oídos oyesen.

-¿Y que sabes tu de mis tipos?

Alice inflo los carrillos, una costumbre que solía utilizar muy a menudo en su infancia. Aunque nunca me la había dirigido a mi si no a Frank, pues solía ser él quien la enfurecía en aquellos tiempos. Yo en cambio ejercía otro papel en su vida, uno mucho más placentero.

-Creo saber algo- susurró con descaro.

-Pues te equivocaste... de nuevo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí, pero no debido a la vergüenza si no a la furia que mis palabras le habían hecho experimentar. Estaba seguro de ello.

-Sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre- gruñó entre dientes.

Yo sonreí apenas, al mismo tiempo que la banda finalizaba la canción y las parejas a nuestro alrededor se retiraban o buscaban a su siguiente pareja de baile.

-Y tú, ¿sigues igual de promiscua?- pude verla, su mano, alzarse amenazadora. Dispuesta a abofetearme delante de toda esta multitud de estirados y correctos lores. De la flor y nata de Londres.

Pero no lo hizo.

-James- me gire hacia atrás para ver como Lily... espera, ¿Lily? ¡No! Lilian, se acercaba a mí con pasos acelerados.

Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y aun conservaba el rubor en sus mejillas. Algunos mechones rebeldes había huido de su recogido y sus labios estaban entreabiertos en busca y captura de aire fresco con el que saciar sus pulmones.

-Al fin os puedo hallar, comenzaba a inquietarme el hecho de no poder encontraros- dijo, sin mirarme apenas pues su mirada se posaba con descaro en mi acompañante.- ¿Tenéis esta pieza prometida?- peguntó sin apartar aun su mirada del rostro enfurecido de Alice.

-No.- gruñí.

Ella sonrió imperceptiblemente y alzo su mirada, al fin, hacia la mía. Alzo una de sus manos y rozo mi brazo derecho con timidez, casi sin proponérselo.

-¿Puedo bailar con voz?- inquirió, batiendo sus pestañas.

Escuche como Alice reprimía una risita, seguramente divertida por la expresión que acababa de adoptar mi rostro.

-Pensé que teníais todos los bailes ocupados- le respondí con rencor. Avanzando un paso e intimidándola.

Ella bajo la mirada, algo avergonzada, y susurro:

-Lord Allen se encuentra indispuesto- retiro su mano de mi brazo y volvió a parpadear coquetamente.- Ha cancelado su petición de baile.

-Mucho jerez, seguramente- bromeo Alice, sobresaltándome. Casi había olvidado su presencia.- Lady Potter, supongo.- hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió encantadoramente. ¡Maldita arpía!- Alice Longbottom- se presentó.- Es un verdadero placer conocer al fin a la mujer capaz de someter a este mujeriego- se burló, golpeando mi brazo con desinterés. Como si fuésemos viejos amigos.

Ja, mas quisiera.

-El placer es mío, lady Longbottom.- dijo Lilian, inclinado al igual que Alice había hecho y regalándole una escueta sonrisa.

-Me temo que deberéis dejad las presentaciones para otro momento, queridas señoras. La música comenzara en breve- proteste, tomando a Lilian del brazo y arrastrándola hasta el centro de la pista de baile- No finjáis simpatía si realmente no la sentís-le susurre al oído una vez que la música comenzó y nosotros empezamos a girar sobre nuestros propios pies al ritmo de la música.

-¿Que os hace pensar que finjo simpatía?- preguntó.

La obligue a girar de nuevo, siguiendo el ritmo pausado de la musica, y sonreí.

-No sois buena actriz, pequeña- susurre, bajando mi rostro y rozando mis labios sobre su oído izquierdo.

Ella retiro su rostro, echándolo hacia atrás, y desvió la mirada.

Mi sonrisa se amplio.

-¿Debo, acaso, mostrar simpatía por esa mujer?- pregunto tras un larga pausa.

Considere la pregunta unos minutos, para después echar una rápida hojeada sobre su cabeza y contemplar, para mi disgusto, como Alice nos miraba desde el otro extremo de la sala junto a su esposo. Frank Longbottom.

-No.

Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí, como sus ojos verdes me observan en busca de algún signo de embuste. No confiaba en mí, eso quedaba bien claro.

-¿No debo preocuparme, pues?- inquirió, frunciendo el ceño y bajando al mirada.

-¿Preocuparos? ¿Por qué deberíais?- quise saber.

Ella murmuro algo y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué?

Alzo la mirada e instantáneamente detuve mis pasos. Nos quedamos así, de pie. En medio del salón, con mas de una decena de parejas danzando a nuestro alrededor y mas de un par de ojos contemplándonos.

-Preocuparme de que ella sea alguna de vuestras antiguas... – se mordió el labio y su sonrojo aumento peligrosamente- conocidas.- finalizo, alzando la mirada y aguardando mi reacción.

Esta no tardo en llegar, pues sonreí ampliamente. Mostrando mi dentadura.

Afirme mi agarre entorno a su cintura y subí mi mano por su espalda hasta alcanzar sus hombros. Una vez ahí la empuje y baje el rostro, encontrándome a medio camino con sus labios.

Estos al principio no se movieron, permanecieron rígidos como piedras pero tras algunos roces cobraron vida y me correspondieron.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Ha quién tenemos aquí? Nada más, ni nada menos que al gran James Potter.- dijo una irritante, y desgraciadamente conocida, voz a mis espaldas- ¿Que te trae por aquí... viejo amigo?

Muy a mi pesar me retire de mi esposa, y aun sin soltar su cintura la coloque a mi lado.

No me había percatado de que la música ya había cesado y que los músicos afinaban sus instrumentos para poder así comenzar con una nueva pieza musical.

-Longbottom- gruñí como respuesta. Aforrándome con fuerza a la cintura de Lilian; con temor, pues sinceramente creo que si la suelto me lanzare sobre el bastardo presumido que se pavonea delante de mi.- ¿A que se debe vuestra sorpresa? Fuisteis vos quien me invitasteis.- le recordé.

Lilian se recoció un poco y clave mis dedos a través de la tela de muselina de su cintura, ella ahogo un quejido que solo yo pude oír e intento liberar su cintura de mi brazo con ayuda de sus manos. Sus dedos intentaban, con disimulo, separa a lo míos de su cuerpo. Sin mucho éxito.

-Sin embargo, yo, recuerdo otra cosa- contesto Frank con el ceño fruncido y destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras, pero eso si siempre con su correcta pose aristocracia.

Lo cierto es que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habíamos mantenido una conversación, una verdadera conversación.

Seguía llevando el pelo, castaño oscuro, algo más corto de lo normal para la moda actual londinense. Aun era unos centímetros mas alto que yo, aunque ya no tan fornido si no que había engordado un poco. Como bien se podía apreciar al dirigir la mirada hacia los botones de su chaqueta que amenazaban, tirantes, con soltarse en la curva de su estomago.

Se había abandonado a la buena vida, a la pacifica y beneficiosa vida familiar. Ahora era todo aquello que en su niñez odio, un honorable cabeza de familia.

-Recuerdo perfectamente que la invitación que mande a vuestra mansión iba dirigida a lady Potter, y a nadie mas- añadió.

Sus labios, gruesos, se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona pues sabia que sus palabras me enfurecían. Sus ojos, negros, brillaron divertidos y sus manos, demasiados grandes en proporción con su cuerpo, se extendieron tomando las de mi esposa y besándola sorbe el guante de encaje que llevaba puesto.

-Os agradecería que dejaseis vuestros absurdos jueguecitos y nuestros piques del pasado al margen- proteste, retirando con rapidez la mano de mi esposa de su boca.- Somos adultos, cierto.

Alice frunció el ceño y me fulmino con la mirada, sabia que aun no me había perdonado. Aunque sinceramente debería hacerlo, si no fuese por mí y por mi crueldad en este momento no viviría su cuento de hadas particular. No seria la esposa de Frank y mucho menos estaría casada.

Frank dejo escapar una risita al tiempo que los músicos comenzaban a tocar un vals.

-Corregidme si me equivoco, pero...- lanzo una rápida mirada a Lilian, una mirada que no me gusto nada, y dijo- los adultos no se comportan como chiquillos aventureros que juegan a ser corsarios o bandidos.

Note como Lilian dejaba de tirar de mis dedos, aun aferrados a su cintura, y casi al instante sentí sus ojos posado sorbe mi rostro y después sobre el de Longbottom.

-¿Pretendéis acusarme de algo?- espeté.

Solté la cintura de mi esposa y de un empujón al situé detrás de mi.

Ha estas alturas gran parte de las parejas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor habían cesado de hacerlo para escuchar nuestra conversación.

Alice compuso una mueca de disgusto, estaba claro que no le gustaba que sus invitados cotilleasen en sus asuntos. Y aun más en asuntos tan dolorosos para ella.

-Frank- susurro, apaciguadora.- Ahora no.

Pero el aludido la ignoro e imitándome la coloco tras su cuerpo, encarándome.

-Precisamente. Os acuso, James. O debería decir... Cornamenta.- susurró.

**Hola, ¿que tal? ¿Cómo van los exámenes? Yo ya suspendí uno T T**

**Pero bueno aun tengo esperanza. Y espero que vosotros también la tengáis. **

**Sobre el capitulo, mmm... ¿que digo? Bueno, pues como habréis notado e tardado siglos en actualizar y cuando por fin e podido el capitulo no es que me haya quedado muy revelador que digamos. (Que le vamos a hacer). Prometí acción en este capitulo pero no he podido meterla.**

**Tal vez lo sepáis, o tal vez no, pero mi ordenador volvió a morir (esta vez es la definitiva. Tuve que adelantar mi regalo de navidad y comprarme un portátil jeje) y tuve que llevarlo al técnico para que recuperase todos mis datos y archivos (y como buen profesional, espero que ninguno se ofenda si lee esto, tardo lo suyo). Así que para poder actualizar debía esperar a que me diesen mis archivos porque el capitulo lo tenia ya medio escrito (lo cierto es que tenia escrito lo mismo que e publicado ahora, solo me quedaba la parte de acción y un poco de escenitas de celos. Ya sabéis, cositas sin importancia). Hasta ahora mi otro fic, el único que actualizo con mas o menos regularidad, es el único que e podido actualizar, desde un ciber, porque esta basado en un libro. Pero este fic es distinto, no podía simplemente comenzar a escribir el nuevo capitulo (además era un poco frustrante tenerlo ya escrito y aun así reescribirlo) así que pensé que una vez que me devolviesen mis archivos subiría el capitulo tal cual estaba y después en el siguiente capitulo metería lo que me faltaba. Así no os haría esperar más.**

**Espero haber acertado y que no estéis muy decepcionados, que conste que lo hice con mi mejor intención.**

**Con respecto al próximo capitulo, calculo, que lo subiré antes de que acabe el año o a muy tardar para año nuevo. Así que no os desesperéis.**

**¡Paz y amor...y algún que otro R&R!**

**N/A: Desgraciadamente ando algo liada con los trabajos para navidad y los exámenes y apenas encuentro tiempo para escribir los capítulos, de noche, así que en esta ocasión no creo que pueda contestar todos vuestros comentarios. Pero haré lo posible, y los que no pueda contestar, tranquilos que los contestare en el próximo capi o cuando lleguen las vacas.**

**¡Besitos!**


	24. Capítulo XXI

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. Aun así si encontráis alguno avisadme, no os cortéis, os lo agradeceré.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XXI**

La actitud de James sufrió un cambio abrupto.

Enarcó sus cejas como si las palabras del señor Longbottom le sorprendiesen, y sus ojos marrones lo miraron con ojeriza. El rictus severo de sus labios se transformo en una sonrisa, y su postura protectora desapareció.

Su actitud me desconcertaba.

-Me alegro comprobar que ya no eres tan ingenuo, Frank. Pero aun así veo que sigues siendo un tanto estupido- contestó, agarrándome de la mano y tirado de mi cuerpo hacia delante. Gesto que me sorprendió, atenta como estaba a su conversación, y me hizo trastrabillar con el borde de mi vestido.

-¿Os atrevéis a negarlo?- inquirió el señor Longbottom, ignorando las palabras de mi esposo.

James amplio su sonrisa y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, distrayéndome un poco.

-Y que niego según tu criterio- dijo con voz calmada.

Porque que será que su tono de voz no me gustó en absoluto. Había algo, un pequeño detalle, que se me escapa... lo sabia, lo intuía. Él me escondía algo, y los señores Longbottom sabían de qué se trataba.

La sola idea me arrancó un gemido. Sin embargo, la impresión de sentirme fuera de lugar desapareció rápidamente cuando el roce de sus dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano me distrajo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan fácil manejarme? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente resistirme?... ¿Por qué siempre acababa acatando sus mandatos tal y como él deseaba?

-Maldito- la actitud, poco caballerosa, del señor Longbottom me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Frank... por favor- suplicó su esposa.

-Nunca se te dio bien la violencia, Frank. Desiste. El saber cuando rendirse es una actitud propia de caballeros- contestó James con un deje triunfal.

-Que sabrás tú de eso, no eres más que un asesino- siseó el señor Longbottom.

Los dedos de James se ciñeron con más fuerza entorno a los míos... y de un leve tirón me alejo de su persona, sus dedos liberaron a los míos y su cuerpo avanzó amenazante hacia el señor Longbottom. Encarándolo.

-Algunos asesinos también tenemos principios, señor Longbottom- escupió.

Y justo en ese momento, meintras mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para buscar un significado menos acusador para las palabras de mi esposo, alguien me agarra del brazo y me aleja del centro de la pista. Lejos de James y el señor Longbottom.

-Detenga... – me callo. La señora Longbottom es quien me arrastra a través del salón de baile. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos, de vez en cuando hecha fugaces miradas hacia atrás seguramente para comprobar que ninguno de los dos, ni su esposo ni el mió, hayan llegado a las manos. -Pare, suélteme- le pido, tirando de mi brazo para liberarlo.

Pero ella no me suelta hasta que no llegamos cerca de las puertas que conducen al jardín.

-Lo lamento- es lo único que dice antes de apoyarse sobre la pared y cerrar los ojos. Aparentemente sin que le importe demasiado la apariencia que debe estar mostrando al resto de sus invitados- Discúlpeme.

¿Disculparla? ¿Por qué? Por haberme sacado de aquella bochornosa e intrigante pelea o por haberme arrastrado por medio salón.

-Si hubiese sabido que esto iba a suceder nunca habría accedido a mandarle la invitación- murmuró con la voz tomada- Pero Frank me prometió que se controlaría...-se tapo la boca con una mano y abrió los ojos- no debí creerlo pero... es mi esposo, si no confío en él ¿en quién confiar?

Sus ojos de un azul oscuro me hipnotizaron durante un breve lapso de tiempo. Era hermosa, poseía ese tipo de belleza que aunque no es obvia si era llamativa.

Tenia el pelo negro y curvas abundantes, algo que se podía notar fácilmente gracias al vestido que llevaba, su cara era redonda y su nariz era recta. Era el tipo de mujer que no destaca demasiado peor que sin embargo es bella.

-Aun le queda su propia confianza, milady. Si uno no confía en si mismo, es aun mas censurable. ¿No cree?- le respondí.

Ella me contempló unos minutos, sus ojos azules reflejaban incredulidad que poco a poco se fue transformando en una profunda nostalgia.

-Me recuerdas a mi, cuando era mas joven- me confesó- Cuando tenia vuestra edad también pensaba así- dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a echar una rápida mirada hacia nuestros esposos.

Yo la imite y comprobé con horror que ninguno de los dos se encontraba ya en la pista de baile.

Y si habían salido y ahora...

-Estará bien- me tranquilizo, como si me leyese el pensamiento- Frank nunca a podido con él, James es bastante hábil en la lucha.

Me gustaría haber hecho algún comentario al respecto. Como que ya sabia esa información o que el propio James me había contado de su habilidad, pero no pude.

No conocía esa faceta de mi esposo, hasta ahora lo había considerado un hombre arrogante, calculador y cobarde, que tendía a tomar lo que quería sin preguntar antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez debería haber prestado algo mas de atención. Quizás James no se merecía un juicio tan rápido por mi parte, quizás no fuese tan...

-James y Frank fueron amigos, unos muy unidos- dijo, como en trance, mientras su mirada se perdía entre las parejas de baile que giraban sobre si mismos como peonzas.- Hace años, tantos que ya incluso parece una eternidad- cerró los ojos y suspiró- Pero yo termine con esa amistad- confesó con amargura- Yo me interpuse entre ambos.

Sus palabras me provocaron un mal presentimiento.

¿Qué significaba para ella interponerse entre ambos? ¿Quería decir lo mismo que yo creía? O tal vez tenía otro significado.

-Los Potter y los Longbottom siempre han sido vecinos, sus fincas son colindantes e incluso compartían un coto de caza durante el invierno.- dijo- Mi padre también era amigo de los Longbottom.- se mordió el labio inferior y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Estaban húmedos, como si estuviese conteniendo las lágrimas- Él era un vizconde sin demasiado patrimonio pero con gran ingenio para los negocios, el señor Longbottom lo contrato para que se ocupase de sus finanzas y durante veinte años cumplió con su tarea con diligencia. Pero cuando yo tenia aproximadamente doce años mi madre sucumbió ante la edad y mi padre decidió enviarme con los Longbottom para que trabajase como la dama de compañía de la madre del señor Longbottom, quien siempre había tenido una salud un tanto peculiar. La anciana me tomo cariño y cuando un año después mi padre falleció ella le propuso al señor Longbottom que comprometiese a su hijo mayor conmigo.- hizo una pausa y se retorció la tela de su vestido con nerviosismo- Al principio el señor Longbottom se negó, pero tras amenazar con nombrarme a mi como única heredera la madre del señor Longbottom consiguió que su hijo cediese y me comprometiese con su hijo menor, Frank.

"En realidad el señor Longbottom pensó que Frank nunca estaría a la cabeza de la familia ya que su hermano mayor Thomas era un joven sano y con gran vitalidad, por lo que era muy improbable que le sucediese alguna tragedia; por tanto mi matrimonio con Frank no alteraría demasiado la reputación de la familia. Pero Thomas resulto no ser tan afortunado y durante una partida de caza acabo disparándose a si mismo con su propio rifle mientras lo limpiaba. Un accidente común pero no por ello menos trágico.- ahogué un gemido y ella volvió a retorcer la tela de su vestido- El señor Longbottom se vio obligado a nombrar a Frank su heredero y como un año antes había firmado nuestro compromiso tuvo que ceder y traerme a la mansión principal para que conviviese con Frank, para que cuando llegase la hora de nuestra boda no nos resultásemos unos totales desconocidos."

-_Como fue mi caso_- pensé.

-Pero mi llegada a la casa principal no le agrado demasiado a Frank, él me odiaba- sonrió ante sus propias palabras, como si el solo recuerdo le divirtiese- Me consideraba una arpía, aunque no lo culpo, e intentaba ridiculizarme a cada ocasión que tenia. Por supuesto, James, como buen amigo, lo apoyaba en toda sus bromas- tomo una gran bocanada de aire- Pero a mi no me molestaba demasiado la actitud de Frank, lo que realmente me perturbaba el sueño era su compañero de fechorías.

"A mis trece años ya conocía lo que toda buena esposa debía saber y era bien consciente de mi futuro pero eso no me impidió enamorarme de James. Él era lo más cercano a mi ideal de esposo perfecto. Era rico, apuesto, hábil, inteligente y tenía una lengua rápida y en ocasiones algo viperina. Sin duda era un muchacho que llamaba la atención, no solo la mía si no de la gran mayoría de las muchachas de la aldea. Y él era consciente de ello, y como buen pillo se aprovechaba del encandilamiento de esas pobres aldeanas. A mi me enfurecía que prestase mas atención a la hija del tabernero y a la nieta del herrero que a mi, que aunque menos hermosa tenia mas titulo que ellas. Por ello urdí un plan, al principio pretendía ser inofensivo pero rápidamente se me fue de las manos y mis coqueteos inocentes con el avispado amigo de mi prometido se convirtieron en la deshonra de Frank.- se callo de golpe y me miro a los ojos, tanteándome, comprobando si podía seguir hablando o si yo montaría en cólera por sus palabras y las acusaciones hacia mi esposo - Una tarde de verano, decidí dar un paseo a caballo cerca del pequeño lago que dividía las propiedades de los Potter y los Longbottom, con la esperanza de encontrarme con James. Tonta de mí, emocionada como estaba ante la perspectiva de poder reunirme con él, galope con rapidez sin percatarme de que Frank me seguía. Al llegar al pequeño lago encontré a James, pero este no estaba solo. Rosmerta, la hija del tabernero, estaba con él."

Me tense de inmediato y juraría que toda la sangre de mi rostro ha huido despavorida sin intención de regresar nunca más.

Yo conocía ese nombre, era el de la mujer que nos abordó a nuestra llegada a Godric's Hollow. La joven que acuso a James de abandonarla.

-Había sido una tonta.- proseguía la señora Longbottom, ajena a mi repentina irritación- Pensé que James me quería, pero era mentira. Él nunca me quiso, ni a mi ni a ninguna de las aldeanas del pueblo. La mas cercana de obtener su cariño, o algo de él, era Rosmerta e incluso ella se sentía despechada- explicó- Me sentí estupida, usada y sucia; él me había utilizado como si fuese una mas de esas aldeanas que luchaban entre ellas por ver quien entraba antes en su lecho. Y lo peor fue que Frank lo presencio todo; durante los últimos dos años Frank había comenzado a tomarme cariño y aunque nunca me lo dijo abiertamente empezó a enamorase de mi, y el hecho de enterarse de que su prometida y su mejor amigo habían compartido algo mas que una amena charla no le gusto demasiado. Reto a James a un duelo; el cual por supuesto acabo ganando James, ya que Frank nunca fue muy dotado para la lucha.

"Tras la pelea, Frank rompió todo lazo de amistad con James y me obligo ha hacer lo propio. Yo quise negarme, pues aun estaba enamorada de él, pero obedecí y agache la cabeza, avergonzada por mis actos y la deshonra que le había traído a Frank. Tres meses después, en mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis, Frank y yo nos casamos. Y James... James desapareció de nuestras vidas. En ocasiones escuchábamos que se había peleado con el esposo de la camarera de la taberna e incluso oímos que había sido golpeado por el hermano de alguna que otra aldeana engañada, pero lo ignoramos. Frank se negó a aceptar que en algún momento llegaron a ser amigos y le dio la espalda... un año después, durante una de las múltiples fiestas que el señor Longbottom celebra durante las festividades de Navidad, escuchamos que James había desaparecido junto a uno de los barcos del señor Potter. Algunos aseguraron que se marcho con un muchacho otros dijeron que le vieron pelearse con un ladrón, las versiones fueron muchas pero lo cierto es que durante los ultimo tres años James Potter a permanecido parcialmente desaparecido...- pareció dudar entre decir o no decir algo y finalmente callo. Optando por no decir aquello que le quemaba la punta de la lengua y que yo intuía que tenia algo que ver con las acusaciones que su esposo había hecho al mío.

-¿Por qué me cuenta esto?- inquirí tras varios minutos en silencio, durante los cuales intenté digerir su historia.

-No me mal interpretes; amo a mi esposo, mi enamoramiento de James no fue mas que un capricho de juventud; no deseo declararte la guerra o traicionar a mi esposo de nuevo.- aclaró- Simplemente pensé que quizás te gustaría conocer un poco mas de James. Él es un hombre discreto en cuanto a sus sentimientos y vida personal se refiere; y estoy segura que aunque se preocupa por ti, algo que se pude considerar un logro viniendo de James Potter, aun no tiene la confianza necesaria para hablarte de si mismo.

-¿En usted si tenía confianza?- pregunté con descaro.

Ella sonrió y despego su espalda de la pared.

-No. Nunca la tubo, y dudo mucho que la llegue a tener en el fututo. James nunca se preocupo por mí, no me tomo en cuenta, pero tú querida... tú eres distinta. El se ha comprometido contigo; se a casado, obligado o no lo ha hecho, y eso es algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a presenciar. Te protege y aunque lo niegue te cela, si tan solo hubieses visto su rostro enfurecido cuando algún hombre te sacaba a bailar. Prácticamente a consumido la mitad de el alcohol de esta fiesta él solo.- se rio.- James no es un hombre celoso, yo lo se, sin embargo a ti te cela. ¿Porque crees que será?- me pregunto con cierto tono de ironía.

-Ciertamente, yo...

-Hay momentos en los que es mejor no pensar demasiado- me aconsejó- Yo tendía a sopesar todas las posibilidades, era calculadora, y no me sirvió de mucho.- me dedico una sonrisa y alzando el mentón con dignidad comenzó a caminar hacia el resto de sus invitados, susurrándome al oído al pasar junto a mi:- No cometas los mismo errores.

Me quede quieta, estática, con su voz dulce y aniñada aun cosquilleándome en el oído. Con la vista perdida más halla de las puertas que comunicaban con el jardín, contemplando el paisaje.

¿Era mi imaginación o me había dado un consejo sobre mi vida marital?

_Tal vez deberías escucharla._ Malmetió mi entrometida conciencia.

¿Por qué debería? Ella acababa de confesar que había estado enamorada de mi esposo, incluso había insinuado que habían mantenido una relación estrecha; que bien no era fundada por la confianza si no por la lujuria.

¿Por qué confiar en sus palabras?

_¿Por qué no hacerlo?_ Siseó mi subconsciente. _¿Qué más puedes perder? Ya no te queda nada._

Con un quejido me tambaleé hacia el balcón, lejos de la música y la muchedumbre, y apoyé ambas manos en la fría barandilla de piedra. Mi subconsciente, aunque en ocasiones perverso, en esta ocasión había acertado. ¿Qué me quedaba ya?

Me quede jadeando y temblando en el balcón, esperando a que alguien respondiese mi pregunta. Pero como era de esperar nadie contesto, solo el viento pasando entre las hojas de los árboles y el gorgoteo del agua al caer en las fuentes de la señora Longbottom era lo que rompía la tranquilidad de la noche.

-_No me queda nada_- pensé con amargura.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y rápidamente me rodeé con mis propios brazos. El balcón no era el mejor lugar para pensar, el mas tranquilo quizás pero no el mas oportuno.

Otro escalofrío me atravesó el cuerpo y siseé un poco ante la fría brisa que se colaba entre los árboles del jardín. Lo mejor seria regresar al salón de baile, buscar a James y volver a casa. Eso seria lo más razonable.

Y después... después intentaría averiguar si las palabras de la señora Longbottom eran ciertas o no.

Con un suspiro y una profunda inspiración alcé la mirada hacia el frete, a la oscuridad de la noche, y comencé a retroceder, con lentitud, hacia el salón de baile.

Un destello de luz, similar a una llamarada, capto mi atención y detuve mis pasos un momento para poder girarme y contemplar de nuevo la oscuridad de la noche que ahora ya no era tan serena. Donde antes reinaban las penumbras y el silencio ahora se podía apreciar destellos parpadeantes de luz y sonidos que aunque lejanos consiguieron ponerme la piel de gallina. No conseguía entender aquel ruido, pues la música del salón le hacia sombra, pero las luces parpadeantes si eran visibles y por la forma en las que estaban dispuestas y la distancia a la que se encontraban deduje que provenían del pueblo.

¿Había acaso algún festival o fiesta?

Un nuevo fogonazo de luz ilumino de lleno la noche y esta ocasión si pude ver con claridad de que se trataba.

-Fuego.

Mis pies comenzaron a retroceder con torpeza mientras mis ojos asustados permanecían fijos sobre lo que antes había sido el pueblo de Godric's Hollow.

¡El pueblo estaba ardiendo!

Choque contra algo duro en mi atolondrada huida y unas manos firmes me rodearon la cintura, entrelazándose entre ellas sobre mi abdomen.

-Tened cuidado, podríais haberos caído.- susurró cerca de mi oreja.

Un escalofrío placentero me recorrió zigzagueando, agudo y debilitador, todo el cuerpo. Note cómo sus manos, cerradas entorno a mi cintura como un candado, me apretaban deliberadamente, apegándome un poco mas a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió ante mi falta de respuesta, o mejor dicho resistencia.- ¿Lilian?- insistió, con voz tensa.

-El pueblo esta... esta... ardiendo- murmuré sin fuerzas mientras aferraba sus manos con la mías, mas temblorosas y pequeñas.- Arde.

-¿Cómo qué esta... ¡Maldición!- grito, apartándome de un empujón.

Trastrabille un poco y finalmente me apoyé sobre el quicio de la puerta, con el corazón acelerado y los ojos aun fijos en el parpadeo constante de la llamas. Mis piernas temblaban y el vestido de pronto pesaba horrores. Con lentitud, sin saber muy bien porque, me deslice por el marco de la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Acurrucada como una niña indefensa.

-¡Mierda! Malditos bastardos- James se paso ambas manos por el cabello, despeinándolo, y se giro hacia mí con el rostro contraído por la furia y un brillo amenazante en la mirada.

Su traje estaba algo desarreglado y su pómulo derecho enrojecido a la altura del ojo. Lo que me hace pensar que quizás el señor Longbottom no sea tan torpe a la hora de luchar como aseguraba su esposa.

-Debemos irnos- gruñó, tomando mi brazo y tirando sin delicadeza alguna de mí.

Como una muñeca me deje hacer y mis piernas volvieron sostener mi peso. James comenzó a caminar, con rapidez, entre los invitados. Esquivando preguntas y eludiendo miradas elocuentes. Los allí presentes nos miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose que había sucedido para que el conde de Gryffindor arrastrase con violencia a su esposa por el salón de baile.

Las malas lenguas actuaron rápido y antes de que nuestros pies tocasen la puerta de salida y James gritase al mozo que trajese nuestro carruaje, ya se podía escuchar las distintas versiones: Ella lo ha ridiculizado, no es más que una niña... Él ha tenido una refriega con el señor Longbottom. El motivo, los celos... y así una tras otra.

-Sube- siseó James, empujándome dentro del carruaje e ingresando tras de mi.- ¡Rápido Charlie!- grito, golpeando el techo del carruaje y apremiando así al hijo mayor de los señores Weasley. Quien ahora era el sustituto del antiguo cochero, el señor Gray. Mientras este se recuperaba de una aparatosa caída.

El carruaje dio una sacudida y los caballos relincharon, las puertas de la mansión Longbottom se abrieron de nuevo y su dueño, Frank Longbottom, las traspaso con una mirada furibunda. Su esposa le seguía de cerca, asegurándose de que no llegare mas halla de la puerta.

Pude ver, a través de la ventanilla, antes de que el carruaje saliese de su propiedad, que el señor Longbottom cojeaba y tenia una visible mancha de sangre sobre su camisa blanca.

Tal vez aun seguía siendo algo torpe a la hora de utilizar los puños.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta!- bramó mi esposo, sobresaltándome.- ¡Mas rápido Charlie!- grito, golpeando rítmicamente el techo con su puño.

Los caballos volvieron a relinchar y el carruaje dio un respingo al pasar un pequeño bache. Mi cuerpo se propulso hacia delante y un gritito escapo de mi garganta al mismo tiempo que el brazo de James atrapaba mi cintura y me volvía ha impulsar contra el respaldo del asiento. El choque dolió pero no me queje. Me quede quieta, aforrándome al borde del asiento con las uñas para no volver a caerme, mientras contemplaba con temor como el hombre que yo había creído conocer se transformaba en algo que no sabia ni como nombrar.

...

Arrojé mi capa al suelo, desenvainé mi espada e inspiré. Saboreando el olor a muerte, humo, desesperación y victoria.

Mis hombres aullaban como lobos mientras arrinconaban a sus presas, aterrándolas antes de matarlas. A los hombres los asesinaban de una estocada, a las mujeres las violaban antes y a los niños... ellos eran quemados junto a las casas.

Era el procedimiento habitual, lo que mejor se les daba.

Una mujer paso corriendo junto a mi caballo. Era hermosa, de curvas generosas y larga cabellera rubia. Sollozaba con desesperación mientras forzaba a sus piernas a correr. Uno de mis hombres, Fenrir Greyback uno de los mas sádicos, la perseguía mientras canturreaba una perturbadora cancioncilla.

-No corras, no corras bocadito. Deja que el lobo te muerda, deja que te destroce- canturreaba mientras pasaba su lengua entre sus labios y pasaba su espada de una mano a otra. Como si fuese un juego.

Desmonté de mi montura y alargué un brazo, deteniendo en el momento a Greyback. Este retrocedió y soltó una risotada, sin dejar de murmurar su cancioncilla.

-Déjala- le ordené- La quiero para mi.

Greyback gruño, enseñándome sus dientes negros y astillados, pero sin replicar palabra alguna se giro sobre sus pies y aserto una certera estocada a un niño que huía desesperado hacia nuestra dirección. El cuerpo pequeño y enclenque se tambaleo, los ojos del chiquillo se abrieron de golpe y sus pupilas azules se volvieron opacas al mismo tiempo que sus flacuchas piernas cedían. Se derrumbo sorbe el suelo, convulsionándose con agresividad durante algunos segundos hasta que finalmente se quedo inerte. Greyback saco su espada de su pecho y me lanzo una mirada desafiante.

-Como ordenes, Snape- escupió.

Aguardé junto a mi caballo hasta que su figura se difumino entre el humo procedente de las llamas y entonces volví a montar. Desde mi posición podía ver mas que la mayoría y por ello no me fue muy difícil distinguir la figura de aquella mujer tambalearse junto a un abrevadero y después cae sorbe el suelo. Uno de mis hombres se había adelantado y ahora la joven yacía semidesnuda y muerta en el suelo.

Tendría que buscar un nuevo entretenimiento.

Alcé mi mirada, contemplando más allá de las copas de los árboles y los tejados en llamas. Hacia las colinas, donde una exuberante casa sobresalía entre el follaje.

Era allí. Lo sabia, lo intuía. La reliquia debía estar allí. ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese?

- ¡Selwyn, Avery, Crabbe, Dolohov, Gibbon!- grite- Seguidme. El resto, acabad con esta escoria.

Espoleé a mi caballo y este relincho en protesta sin embargo comenzó a trotar entre la muchedumbre, algo asustado por las llamas pero obediente. No pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que mis hombres me alcanzaron.

Selwyun, Crabbe y Gibbon en la retaguardia, Avary a mi derecha y Dolohov a mi izquierda.

Ellos eran todo lo que necesitaba para asaltar esa suntuosa mansión. No necesitaba nada más.

En esta ocasión la victoria seria mía.

**Hola, ¿que tal va todo? ¿Va bien la vuelta a clases? Espero que si.**

**Sobre el capitulo, mmm... ¿que digo?... Bueno, pues como habréis notado e tardado de nuevo en actualizar pero (siempre hay un pero ;P) tras leer vuestros cometarios me di cuenta que aun no había aclarado la relación de James con los Longbottom y tampoco el pasado de Sirius y Tonks así que reescribí un poquito el capitulo para poder contaros esa parte. Espero que no os aburra demasiado, era necesario lo aseguro. Además tenéis un poquito de Snape al final (ya se que como consuelo no es mucho). **

**En el próximo capitulo abordare la relación de Sirius y Tonks (tal vez jeje, no en serio) y algunas cositas mas. **

**Bueno ya solo me resta deciros: Feliz Año Nuevo (con un mega retraso) Feliz día de los Reyes Magos (con retrasillo) y suerte con la vuelta a clases. No os agobies demasiado, el estrés nunca es bueno (lo se de buena mano). Y ahora os dejo con un "Hasta pronto" porque tengo que ir al super ha hacer la compra jeje (Para que veáis sois más importantes que mi propia alimentación.) ¡BESOS!**

*** Aclaración Importante****: **_**El nombre de todos los mortífagos, o secuaces de Snape, que aparecen en este capitulo son reales. Vamos que fue J.K quien los creo. Si no me creéis podéis consultar la wikipedia o alguno de los libros de Harry Potter.**_

**Y ahora la respuesta a vuestros comentarios:**

**Anónimo:**_**¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

**Chio:**_** ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! Muchas gracias por tu comentario ¡Besos!**_

**Mariana:**_** Gracias por los ánimos, si tuve suerte esta vez con mi ordenador. Aunque lo compre un poco antes de navidad así que si me falla ahora juro solemnemente que me vuelvo loca. **_

_**Se que también he tardado en actualizar, para que variar, y espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado. Y en cuanto a lo de actualizar con mas rapidez... bueno puedo prometértelo pero estoy segura que no lo cumpliré. Son demasiadas las cosas que tengo ahora entre manos así que solo puedo prometerte que procurare actualizar antes que de dos meses. Al menos algo es algo. ¡Besos!**_

**¡Paz y amor...y algún que otro R&R!**


	25. Capítulo XXII

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. Aun así si encontráis alguno avisadme, no os cortéis, os lo agradeceré.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XXII**

Fred Weasley levantó la cuchara colocando el mango hacia delante. Puso en ésta un trozo de pan que había encontrado en la mesa de la cocina, y golpeando secamente hacia abajo el extremo del mango de la cuchara disparó el mendrugo de pan a través de la habitación. No obstante, no llegó a dar en la cabeza de su hermano gemelo, como había sido su intención, pero se aproximó bastante. Lo que tampoco se podía considerar una derrota.

El trozo de pan se estrelló contra la pared a pocos centímetros de su blanco, logrando que su hermano estallase en carcajadas. La señora Weasley, su madre, ni siquiera se percató del pequeño ataque culinario de su hijo. Estaba más atenta a contemplar el paisaje oscuro y frío de la noche por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Yo tampoco comenté nada; me caían demasiado bien ese par de pillos como para delatarlos frente a su madre, y someterlos así a un posible castigo. Así pues me volví hacia mi cena, un plato de sopa, pretendiendo no haber visto nada.

Percy, el tercer hijo de los señores Weasley, fulmino con la mirada a sus hermanos menores. Estos le devolvieron el detalle con otro bombardeo de comida, que en esta ocasión si fue más fructífero.

-Mamá- se quejo Percy mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente retirando un pegote viscoso y blancuzco de gachas, procedente del plato de su hermano George.

La señora Weasley se giro hacia su hijo y frunció el ceño al contemplar su impoluta cocina llena de comida. Los gemelos dejaron de reír y como buenos maestros en el arte de las bromas que eran compusieron su mejor cara de angelitos redimidos. Bill, el segundo hijo, se tapo la boca con la mano en un intento por no ser descubierto riendo.

-Yo me encargare, Molly- me ofrecí con suspiro.

La señora Weasley me dedico una sonrisa agradecida y volvió a girar su vista hacia la oscuridad de la noche, aguardando la llegada de su primogénito que hoy por primera vez había ejercido como cochero para el señor Potter.

Aparte mi plato de comida con una mueca de asco al notar un pegote de gachas flotando sin rumbo fijo en mi sopa humeante, y comencé a frotar la frente de Percy con el filo de mi delantal. El niño se retorció un poco al principio, pero al final se dejo hacer y permitió que le limpiase los resto de gachas de su pelo pelirrojo.

Bill, que ya se había serenado un poco, se ofreció a ayudarme y como buen caballerete que era retiro los platos de comida de la mesa. Dejando sin munición a sus hermanos pequeños, quienes a su vez protestaron entre dientes con su lenguaje cifrado que solo ellos sabían interpretar.

-La próxima vez, procurad apuntar mejor- les susurré a los gemelos cuando estuve segura de que ni Percy, ni Molly, me podían escuchar.

Los gemelos dibujaron dos sonrisas idénticamente adorables y asintieron con sus cabecitas pelirrojas, como si mi sugerencia fuese la mejor de las lecciones de esta dura y larga vida.

-Los llevare arriba, Molly. Si no te importa.

La señora Weasley asintió sin mucha convicción a mis palabras, y se a ciencia cierta que en realidad no ha escuchado nada de lo que le he dicho. Y no la culpo. Esta preocupada, yo también lo estaría si estuviese en su lugar. Su primogénito, su hombrecito como lo llama ella, debía cargar con una gran responsabilidad hoy. De él dependía la llegada, sanos y salvos, de sus señores. Era todo un honor, pero también una gran preocupación para su madre.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y el señor Weasley ingreso en la habitación, sonriendo apenas cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con el desastre que sus hijos habían generado. Se paso una mano por la cabeza, peinando con sus dedos su abundante mata de pelo rojo, y suspiro con cansancio cuando Percy se acoplo en su pierna y comenzó a quejarse de las barbaridades que sus dos hermanos pequeños podían llegar ha hacer a pesar de su temprana edad.

-Bunas noches señor Weasley- saludé con cortesía cuando el hombre, de apenas treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, paso junto a mi, rastreando su pierna izquierda donde su tercer hijo se había instalado provisionalmente.

-Buenas noches Nymphadora, ¿Has tenido una cena agradable?- preguntó mientras revolvía con ambas manos el pelo de los gemelos. Estos ronronearon como dos gatitos y el señor Weasley sonrió satisfecho.- ¿Os portasteis bien?

Los gemelos asintieron con rapidez, cruzando sus deditos rechonchos tras su espalda. Ocultando así su mentira.

Su padre se rio entre dientes, sabedor de que en realidad mentían, y volvió a acariciar sus cabezas. Después se giro hacia Bill y cuadrando los hombros dijo con voz grave:

-Señor Weasley, ¿Ha sucedido algo digno de mención en mi ausencia?

Bill dejo escapar una risita tonta e imitando a su padre dijo con su voz infantil, algo enronquecida para la ocasión:

-Todo en orden señor- y saludo cual militar a lo que su padre no pudo mas que sonreír.

Bill estaba pasando por esa etapa de descubrimientos y dediciones absurdas que hacia que los niños se planteasen que querían ser de mayores. Y Bill había decidido, tras plantearse ser medico, granjero y banquero, que seria miembro de la guardia real de la mismísima reina.

Aspiraba alto, sin duda, y eso enorgullecía a sus padres. Sobretodo a su padre, quien a pesar de su edad aun fantaseaba con poder dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba, ser inventor. Algo que su esposa no veía con buenos ojos, pues según sus propias palabras: No puede ser considerada una profesión si en ella lo único que haces es jugar con cachivaches viejos y oxidados.

-Estos hombrecitos y yo, nos disponíamos a subir a nuestros aposentos- le dije al señor Weasley- Antes de que terminen por quemar la cocina, otra vez- murmuré solo para que él me escuchase.

Arthur Weasley compuso una mueca de terror al recordar el episodio de la semana pasada, donde los gemelos casi habían quemado la cocina mientras jugaban a los conquistadores, y sin demasiada dificultad se deshizo del agarre de Percy.

Este refunfuño un poco, pero basto una sola mirada de su padre para que callase y accediese a coger la mano que Bill le tendía. Yo agarré las manos de los gemelos y presidiendo la marcha salí al pasillo del servicio, seguida de Bill y Percy.

En la cocina se escucho la voz del señor Weasley y después un sonoro suspiro procedente, seguramente, de su esposa. El reloj del comedor dio las campanadas anunciando que ya eran las once de la noche, y su sonido ensordecedor retumbó entre las estrechas paredes de la escalera de servicio.

-Vamos chicos, es hora de dormir- canturreé mientras alzaba mis brazos a cada nuevo escalón para que así los gemelos cogieran impulso y consiguieran subir las escaleras sin caerse y rodar en el proceso.

-Contaras una...

-...de tus historias...

-... por favor- pidieron casi a dúo los dos gemelos, arrancándome una sonrisa de los labios.

Al principio me fue bastante difícil acostumbrarme a su singular manera de hablar, pues solían hablar al unísono, terminando la frase de uno el otro. Daba escalofríos. Pero tras algunos días y varias aclaraciones por parte de Charlie, conseguí adaptarme a su singular afición. Sin embargo no tuve tanto éxito con su lenguaje; como gemelos que eran o tal vez por estar tanto tiempo juntos, en ocasiones hablaban entre ellos con un lenguaje que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos identificar pero que sin embargo ellos entendían a la perfección. Molly decía que seguramente era como un juego, que pronto se les pasaría. Sin embargo yo dudaba que en algún momento se cansaran de ese pequeño hábito.

-Solo si prometéis meteros en la cama sin protestar- les contesté con una pobre imitación del tono de voz de su madre.

Los gemelos sonrieron felices y subieron los dos últimos escalones de un salto, liberándose de mis manos en el proceso y corriendo por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones. Percy dijo algo entre dientes, seguramente quejándose, y Bill siguió a los gemelos al grito de: ¡Alto bellacos!

-¿Qué historia prefieres tú?- le pregunte a Percy cuando las figuras de sus tres hermanos se perdieron dentro de la última puerta del corredor, su habitación.

El pequeño se rasco la barbilla, pensativo, y después me miro con sus grandes ojos rodeados de pequeñas pecas y dijo:

-La de los valientes hermanos.

Sonreí con desazón y le acaricie la mejilla con lentitud. Él sonrió ante mi gesto y después empujo la puerta de su habitación, la cual compartía con los gemelos pues Bill dormía con Charlie. Yo ingrese tras él y cerré la puerta con suavidad, apoyándome en ella y dejando escapar un suspiro.

Entre todas las historias que podría haber escogido, había elegido la menos indicada. O al menos para mi corazón.

-Érase, que se era, una joven muchacha; hija de un respetado panadero, y envidia de sus amistades- comencé mientras caminaba hacia los gemelos y los ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa, y ponerse sus camisones.- Su nombre era Walburga, y aunque el nombre que le otorgaron sus padres al nacer no era de su agrado ella lo lucia con orgullo y respeto.- aduné los alzos del camisón de George, o tal vez Fred. No estoy muy segura.- Su familia era amplia, y eran muchos a los que debía llamar primos y primas- anudé el lazo del otro camisón y me senté en el borde de la cama de Percy mientras los gemelos se arropaban hasta las orejas con las cobijas de su cama compartida.

-Nuestra familia también es grande- comentó Percy, como siempre hacia cuando contaba la historia.

Bill asintió en silencio, corroborando las palabras de su hermano, y se sentó junto a mí, en el borde de la cama de Percy.

-Pero entre todos sus familiares había uno que no era de fiar- los gemelos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, reteniéndola en sus pulmones, preparándose para lo que venia- Su nombre era Orión, y era un...- Percy me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante. Bill contenía la respiración, al igual que los gemelos, y yo no pude más que carraspear con incomodidad al ver que una historia tan aterradora para mi era tan entretenida para ellos-... pirata.

Los gemelos dejaron escapar el aire retenido en sus pechos con un sonoro suspiro y Bill se movió inquieto sobre el filo de la cama. Percy arrugo las cobijas que lo tapaban y cerro la boca que había mantenido abierta durante la pequeña pausa.

-Uno de los más temidos y sanguinarios. Tripulaba una nave cuyo nombre era temido por todos, y su tripulación estaba formada por los más viles de los corsarios.- retorcí la tela de mi vestido y tomé una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir- Walburga, quien era considerada como una de las muchachas más bellas de su pueblo, era lo que mas codiciaba el malvado Orión. Y cuando supo que su prima había sido casada con un joven comerciante, enfureció. Ordenó a sus hombres que se dirigieran a tierra firme y durante la noche, cuando todos dormían, atacó su pueblo natal.- La tensión era palpable, ninguno de los niños quería pestañear por miedo a que al hacerlo el sanguinario Orión apareciese en su habitación dispuesto a matarlos.- Aquella noche Walburga fue raptada de su hogar, y su apuesto esposo fue... capturado- suavicé.- Orión la llevo a su guarida secreta. Allí donde todos los rufianes se reúnen y donde la ley no es más que un chiste, Isla Tortuga. Ese era su nombre.

"Walburga fue encerrada en una cabaña y puesta bajo la vigilancia de dos desagradables guardianes que solo obedecían las ordenes del malvado Orión. Pero Walburga tenia un secreto que su malvado primo no conocía, estaba embarazada de su esposo.- Bill silbo entre dientes y Percy dio algunos saltitos sorbe su cama, impaciente por escuchar el resto- Cuando Orión descubrió que su prisionera cargaba en su vientre al hijo de otro, enfureció tanto que... que quiso castigarla."

-¿Y como la castigo?- pregunto Percy, a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta.

-La reprendió durante días- contesté con suavidad, guardándome la verdad para mí. Pues se que si les cuento que en realidad fue sometida a innumerables latigazos se asuntaran demasiado. Y no era para menos.- Y entonces el bebe nació. Fue una niña, de abundante pelo negro y ojos marrones como los de su padre. Walburga la llamo Andrómeda.- Los gemelos bostezaron al unísono y pestañearon con cansancio. Faltaba poco para que se quedasen dormidos.- Andrómeda resulto ser una niña enfermiza y tranquila, que huía y temía a su padrastro. Orión detestaba a la pequeña y cada vez que tenia ocasión se lo hacia saber.

-Que papá mas malo- protestó Percy.

Asentí en silencio.

No sabes cuan malvado podía llegar a ser, me hubiese gustado decir sin embargo calle y proseguí con la historia.

-Un año después del nacimiento de Andrómeda nació su hermanastra, a quien Orión llamo Bellatrix. Esta era muy similar a su hermana mayor en cuanto ha aspecto físico se refería sin embargo había dos grandes diferencia entre ellas.- Fred dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y George lo siguió de inmediato, respirando los dos con la suavidad típica de un placentero sueño- Mientras que Andrómeda tenia los ojos castaños, como su padre, y era calmada, Bellatrix los tenia grises como Orión y era una chiquilla ambiciosa y de ideas retorcidas. Orión estaba muy orgulloso de ella y por tanto en cuanto Bellatrix estaba próxima ha cumplir cinco años, y Walburga volvía a estar embarazada, la comprometió con uno de sus hombres. Para así poder sacar beneficio de ella. Walburga lloro durante días, semanas, meses pero nunca consiguió recuperar a su hija. Quien al final había sido casada con el hijo, de doce años, del secuaz de Orión.

"Tras la marcha de Bellatrix, y con Andrómeda cada vez mas débil, Walburga dio a luz a su tercer hijo. En esta ocasión fue un varón, que orgullosamente fue bautizado con el nombre de Sirius. En honor a una estrella del firmamento; pues Orión pensaba que este nuevo hijo le traería tanto beneficio como su primer hija, Bellatrix. Pero Sirius no resulto ser como su padre esperaba, y ya desde una muy temprana edad se resistió a sus métodos de enseñanza y a sus intentos por inculcarle algo de maldad. Por tanto, decepcionado, decidió que quería otro hijo varón que pudiese nombrar como su sucesor. Y así un año después del nacimiento de Sirius nació Régulus."

Percy comenzó a cabecear al mismo tiempo que sus parpados se cerraba y Bill se comía las uñas sin ser consciente.

-Régulus fue el orgullo de su padre; resulto ser igual e incluso mejor que su hermano mayor Sirius, y sobretodo obedecía los mandatos de Orión. Pero mientras Walburga seguía llorando la perdida de su segunda hija y Orión se entretenía en admirar a su hijo menor y futuro heredero, Andrómeda enfermaba cada vez más y Sirius se esforzaba por conseguir todo aquello que resultase beneficioso para su delicada salud.- hice una pequeña pausa y Percy dio una seca cabezada, deportándose de golpe y arrancándole una sonrisa a su hermano mayor.- Pero nada aliviaba al maltrecho cuerpo de Andrómeda, que poco a poco se iba consumiendo. Y mientras los años pasaron, con más penas que glorias; y cuando once años cumplía Andrómeda, Walburga dio a luz a su última hija. Morena como la noche y con los ojos castaños como su hermana mayor.

"Orión entro en cólera cuando vio por primera vez a la recién nacida y pensando que su esposa lo había engañado, pues el resto de sus hijos legítimos tenían los ojos grises como él, enfureció de tal forma que de... de una paliza la mato- musité- Sirius, que a pesar de no tener mas que seis años, intento detenerlo y Orión como castigo lo desterró junto a la enferma Andrómeda y la recién nacida. Vagaron sin rumbo durante meses, hambrientos y sucios, entres las calles de la bulliciosa y siempre despierta Isla Tortuga. Hasta que un día una oportunidad se les ofreció, y Sirius decidió aceptarla."

-¿Qué... qué opor... oportunidad?- preguntó entre bostezos un somnoliento Percy.

-La oportunidad de ganar dinero.- respondí con un nudo en la garganta- Sirius acepto el trabajo y se marcho en un barco como grumete, mientras que Andrómeda y la recién nacida se quedaban en Isla Tortuga a la espera de su llegada. Régulus, que hasta ese momento había ayudado a sus hermanos en secreto, se comprometió a cuidarlas hasta que su hermano mayor regresara. Sin embargo...

Me gire hacia Percy, que yacía dormido sorbe su cama. Emitiendo leves ronquidos. Y sonreí.

-Es hora de dormir, por hoy se termino la historia- le dije a Bill mientras me incorporaba y sacudía al falda de mi vestido.-Vamos, te acompañare hasta tu habitación- me ofrecí expendiéndole mi mano.

Bill dejo escapar un bufido y de mala gana tomo mi mano y salio junto a mí al pasillo.

-¿Por qué nunca cuentas el final de la historia? ¿Qué le sucede a Andrómeda? ¿Y a Sirius? ¿Y Régulus?- preguntó mientras entraba en su habitación.- No es justo, siempre te quedas a medias.- se quejó.

-Hay cosas que son mejor no saber- respondí- Y esta es una de ellas.

Bill frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más, sabía cuando debía callar y cuando insistir. Y estaba claro que en esta ocasión debía callar, pues sabía que yo nunca les contaría a ninguno de ellos el final de la historia. Por muy persistentes que fuesen.

-Buenas noches Bill, que tengas dulces sueños.- murmuré mientras salía de la habitación.

-Al menos dime como se llamaba la última hermana, la recién nacida.- insistió.

Apoyé mi mano sorbe la pared del pasillo y suspiré con cansancio.

Contar esta historia siempre me cansaba demasiado, traía demasiados malos recuerdos.

-¿Cual de ellos?- pregunté, intrigándolo aun mas- Sirius la llamaba de una forma y Andrómeda de otra. ¿Cual es el nombre que deseas saber, Bill?

Él se quedo en silencio y yo aproveché para entrecerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-El de Sirius, me gusta Sirius.- declaró cuando yo ya me disponía a irme.

-Tonks, Sirius la llamaba Tonks- contesté en apenas un murmullo mientras cerraba la puerta y me apoyaba en su superficie.

Cerré los ojos un momento y respire hondo. Desde el piso inferior escuche como el reloj del comedor daba de nuevo las campanadas anunciando que la media noche ya había llegado.

Despegué mi espalda de la puerta y di el primer paso, con tal mala suerte que tropecé con mi propio pie y caí hacia delante. Alcance a para la caída apoyando mis manos sorbe el cristal de una de las muchas ventanas que había en el pasillo, y el frío de la noche traspaso el vidrio y me quemo las palmas de las manos.

-Buff, esta helado- retiré con rapidez mis manos y exhalé sobre ellas para calentarla. Las noches de invierno en Inglaterra eran terribles, nunca me adaptaría a ellas.

Un resplandor ilumino el horizonte y yo deje caer mis manos a los costados y reprimí un grito cuando mis ojos captaron, a través del cristal, las llamaradas que lamían y devoraba sin piedad los tejados de las casas del pueblo.

El peor de los presentimientos se apodero de mi corazón y sin saber muy bien como, comencé a correr por el pasillo hacia la segunda planta. Más concretamente, hacia los aposentos del conde de Gryffindor.

Debía avisar a Sirius, debía advertirle. Él no podía estar aquí cuando las llamas llegasen a la mansión. Debía huir... pero en esta ocasión procuraría ir detrás de él.

**...**

El carruaje dio una seca sacudida, y James abrió la puertezuela mucho antes de que los caballos se detuviesen del todo. Bajo de un salto y tiro con brusquedad del nudo de su corbata, aflojándosela.

El carruaje se detuvo al fin y sin muchos miramientos me tomo del brazo y me hizo bajar a la fuerza, para después arrastrarme a través de la graba de la entrada hacia las puertas principales, que se abrieron de golpe mucho antes de que mis pies tocasen el mármol de los escalones.

El señor y la señora Weasley estaban al otro lado. El primero con el semblante ensombrecido y la segunda con lágrimas en los ojos y un imperceptible temblor en las manos.

-Milord, el pueblo esta...

-Lo se- le interrumpió James, arremetiendo contra ellos y arrastrándome dentro de la mansión.- Arthur avisa al servicio y hazle saber que deben coger todo aquello que consideren de valor, Molly coge todos los víveres que puedas y llévalos a la sala del té. Allí, tras el retrato del primer conde de Gryffindor hay una puerta que conduce a las catacumbas. Refugiaros todos allí.- ordenó.

El señor Weasley asintió, algo aturdido, y con rapidez desapareció tras la puerta de servicio que había tras las escaleras. Su esposa sin embargo permaneció de pie, delante de nosotros, sollozando sin control.

-¡Rápido Molly!- grito James.

La aludida dio un respingo, y sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz salio disparada hacia la cocina. Pero antes se aseguro de que su primogénito estuviese sano y salvo, lanzándole una elocuente y rápida mirada.

-¡Charlie! Ensilla dos caballos, los más rápidos. Y asegúrate de llevarlos a la entrada en diez minutos- ordenó girándose hacia el aturdido muchacho, que con las mejillas cortadas por el frío y la nariz tan roja como su cabello miraba la puerta de la cocina por donde había desaparecido su madre con temor.

-Si... si milord.

James volvió a coger mi brazo con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Y mientras era arrastrada mire hacia atrás y pude comprobar como el primogénito de los Weasley nos observaba desde las puertas de entrada con la misma pregunta que resonaba en mi mente brillando en sus ojos.

¿Qué sucedía?

-Date prisa- gruñó, rodeándome los hombros con el brazo e impulsándome hacia delante con rudeza.

Mis pies se liaron con el borde de mi vestido y por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche estuve apunto de perder el equilibrio; sin embargo su brazo rodeo mi cintura, alzándome, impidiendo que mordiese el suelo.

-¡James!- su brazo me dejo caer de nuevo sobre los escalones y yo trastrabillé hacia atrás, aforrándome a la chaqueta de su traje para no caer.- Están en el pueblo y pronto llegaran, hay que salir de aquí- chillo Nymphadora mientras baja apresurada las escaleras.

James gruñó algo entre dientes y de un empujón me precipito hacia delante, a los brazos de mi dama de compañía.

-Encárgate de ella, procura que coja algunas mudas y aquello que sea esencial- dijo mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones, dejándonos atrás a ambas.

Alcé mi mirada y los ojos color ámbar de Nymphadora me recibieron con miedo y ansiedad.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Hay que darse prisa- susurró Nymphadora mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme y tiraba de mi mano hacia delante, instándome a que la siguiese escaleras arriba- No tenemos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?- me atreví a preguntar.

Nymphadora se paró en seco. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que incluso podía oírlo, y mis manos al igual que mi nuca estaban bañadas de un sudor frío y pegajoso.

¿Qué sucedida?

¿Qué o quién eran los que tanto temor y nerviosismo creaban?

¿Acaso el incendio de la aldea no era una mera catástrofe? ¿Había sido intencionado?

Necesitaba respuestas y nadie parecía dispuesto a proporcionármelas.

-Ahora no, no hay tiempo- repitió mecánicamente. Dio otro tirón seco de mi mano y siguió subiendo las escaleras.- Yo no soy la mas indicada para responder sus preguntas, milady- curvo a la derecha nada mas llegar al pasillo del segundo piso y comenzó a correr, arrastrándome tras ella, hasta las puertas de mis aposentos.

-¿Y quién es el indicado para responder?- protesté, liberando mi mano de la suya y parando en seco en el umbral de mi alcoba- ¿Quién Nymphadora?

Ella no contestó e ignorándome comenzó a rebuscar entre mis trajes en busca de algo, o al menos eso creo.

-Responde- grite.

Los ojos comenzaban a escocerme, pronto comenzaría a llorar y ni siquiera sabía el motivo que causaba las lágrimas. Estoy aterrada, pero no se porque.

Necesitaba una respuesta, alguna explicación. Algo que...

-¿Tiene algún vestido mas cómodo? Algo de algodón o similar- preguntó ella mientras revolvía mis cajones.

-Bajo la cama, escondidos en un pequeño morral- contesté por inercia. Recordando los tres vestidos que había conseguido salvar de la inquisición de mi padre cuando este decidió que ya era hora de que cambiase de vestuario.

Me sentía mareada, Nymphadora se movía de arriba a abajo de derecha a izquierda por toda mi habitación. Cogiendo y tirando cosas, guardando algunas y escondiendo otras. Y yo lo único que puedo hacer es mirarla, pues mis piernas se niegan a moverse y mi corazón esta tan acelerado que me da miedo intentar algún movimiento por miedo a sufrir algún colapso.

-Debe haber dos caballos en la entrada, un mozo los estará vigilando. Decid que vais de mi parte y montad en ellos. Nos encontraremos en el acantilado, al norte siguiendo el sendero del bosque.- escuché que decía James desde su alcoba.

Me gire sorbe mis pies, sosteniéndome del marco de la puerta para no caer, y vi con asombro como la puerta del pequeño saloncito que dividía mis dependencias de las de mi esposo se abría y entraban a la estancia tres hombres. Uno era castaño y delgaducho, y sostenía a un segundo que a su vez era moreno y alto. El tercero era mi esposo.

James se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta cuando sus ojos encontraron con los míos y frunció el ceño, asuntándome un poco.

Nunca antes lo había visto así, era tan... distinto. Tan inexpresivo.

-¿Esta todo listo?- preguntó con voz áspera, rasposa. Muy diferente ha la que yo estaba acostumbrada a oír.

-Si.- di un salto y gire con rapidez el cuello cuando la voz de Nymphadora acaricio mi nuca.

Ella sostenía entre sus manos el morral que yo había conseguido traer de contrabando desde mi hogar, y en el cual escondía mis viejos vestido que representaban para mí mi época de soltería y libertad. Sin embargo ella había guardado algo mas dentro de la bolsa pues este cerraba a duras penas.

-Piensas llevártela- protestó uno de los desconocidos, el moreno, con incredulidad.- No será mas que un estorbo.

A pesar de no poder moverme y de dudar seriamente el poder pronunciar palabra alguna para defenderme no pude evitar mirar a aquel individuo mal afeitado y con ropas andrajosas que me contemplaba con una arrogancia digna de un rey.

¡Yo no era un estorbo!

-Ahora no Sirius.- gruñó James, aferrando de nuevo mi brazo y apegándome a su pecho de un seco tirón- Ella vendrá.

-No es el mejor momento para ejercer de buen marido, James- rezongó el otro.

-Sirius...- comenzó Nymphadora.

-Tú no te metas Tonks, y ni pienses en seguirnos. Te quedaras aquí, a salvo. ¿Esta claro?

Pude sentir como la mano de James ejercía mas fuerza sobre la piel de mi brazo y reprimí un quejido que murió en la tela de su camisa, pues en algún momento su chaqueta y chaleco habían desaparecido. Al igual que su corbata.

-¡Sirius basta! No es el momento- dijo el otro desconocido, con voz apaciguadora- James hará lo que crea oportuno y nosotros obedeceremos. ¿De acuerdo?

El aludido gruñó, como un perro, en respuesta y fulminándome con sus ojos grises salió junto a su compañero al pasillo. Nymphadora los siguió algunos minutos después, con mi morral en sus manos y los ojos húmedos. Reteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Qué esta suce...

De pronto su brazo rodeó mi cintura, y mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Su boca cubrió la mía, y me beso con ardor. Tuve que aferrarme a sus hombros porque temía que si me soltaba mis piernas no me sostendrían.

Él desplazo su mano, liberando mi brazo, y la deslizo bajo los pequeños rizos que Nymphadora tan afanosamente había recogido en un moño bajo, destrozando mi peinado y librando mi cabello. La yema de sus dedos rozo mi cuero cabelludo, ejerciendo presión. Impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Después su lengua se interno en mi boca y sus manos viajaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde abruptamente poso sus dos manos presionado mis nalgas y alzándome hasta que sus caderas rozaron las mías... y el sonido típico de la tela al ser rasgada fue el causante de que todo acabase.

James relajo sus manos y yo me deslice por su cuerpo con suavidad hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo.

Una de las capas de muselina que componía la falda de mí vestido calló al suelo con un suave fluflu, y yo dirigí mi atención hacia mis pies donde la tela se arremolinaba como una gran nube escarlata.

¡Había destrozado mi hermoso vestido!

-Me lo agradecerás mas tarde - aseguró, agarrándome de nuevo del brazo y tirando de mí hacia fuera.- Y ahora muévete.

Abrí la boca indignada, dispuesta a gritarle algunas verdades. Pero solo basto que me mirase una fracción de segundo con sus ojos ámbar oscurecidos por la furia para que mis labios se sellasen y las quejas que se agolpaban en mi garganta se deslizaran por esta, hasta mi estomago. Donde se aferraron con uñas y dientes, produciéndome una aterradora sensación de inquietud.

Mis pies se precipitaron escaleras abajo; pues al ser sus piernas más largas prácticamente me arrastraba a través de los peldaños, obligándome a caminar más rápido para no quedarme atrás.

Me condujo hasta el recibidor y no se detuvo hasta que la brisa de la noche nos golpeo de lleno al salir al exterior.

Charlie, tiritando y con un farol encendido en su mano, sostenía las riendas de un caballo negro como la mismísima noche. El animal me era conocido, pues era el semental que James solía montar, pero bajo el manto nocturno y bañado por la escasa luz proveniente del farol su imagen me resulto de todo menos conocida. Su aliento creaba columnas de vapor blanco que ascendían hasta el cielo y su pelaje, negro y brillante, era fácilmente confundido con el ambiente. Solo sus ojos, castaños como los de su amo, brillaban en la oscuridad. Deseosos de poder emprender la marcha al fin.

-Bien hecho, ahora márchate. Y asegúrate de ocultar la entrada de las catacumbas con el retrato.- le dijo a Charlie al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba las riendas de la mano.

-Milord...-Charlie se agazapó y la luz del farol oscilo, alumbrando las rejas de la entrada momentáneamente- Nymphadora me dio esto para vos- le tendió la bolsa que contenía mis vestidos, y yo aproveché el momento para zafarse de su mano, dando un tirón para ello.

Él me miró de reojo, pero si le molesto mi intento de fuga no dijo nada. Cogio el morral que Charlie le tendía y aguardó en silencio hasta que las pesadas puertas de la entrada principal se cerraron con un firme y siniestro retumbar, tras la figura desgarbada y pelirroja del muchacho.

Solo cuando las puertas estuvieron cerradas y la luz del farol ya no pudo verse a través de los cristales de las ventanas, James se digno a mirarme. Y un gimoteado escapo de mi garganta cuando lo hizo.

-Subid.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de motar sobre la silla de su caballo y asegurar el morral en uno de los costados del animal.

Pero no obedecí. Permanecí quieta. Tiritando de frío y con el estomago aun contraído por el miedo.

Él chasqueó la lengua y con bastante brusquedad me agarro de la cintura con las dos manos y me alzo del suelo. Mi estomago choco contra la parte delantera del animal, y mi codo rozo su entrepierna sin darme cuenta. James gruño y me golpeo con fuerza el trasero. El sonido de la bofetada resonó en el silencio de la noche como un disparo y yo siseé entre dientes ante el escozor.

Era un bruto. Un completo y redomado...

Un disparo, real, rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos y me obligo a morderme la lengua para no gritar.

El relinchar de un caballo, que no era el que nosotros montábamos, llego hasta mis oídos y James espoleó al animal para que emprendiese la marcha. El primer paso, o trote, fue el peor. Mi cuerpo se impulso hacia delante y mi pecho se aplasto sobre el lomo del animal sin piedad. La sensación de vértigo y perpetua caída se instalo en mi garganta, y sin saber muy bien que mas hacer me aferré con las manos a la tela de su pantalón para no caerme al suelo. El cual pasaba veloz bajo los cascos del animal.

El caballo iba cada vez mas rápido, sus piernas se contraían y relajaban con rapidez a cada nuevo trote, y mi cuerpo se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás como un péndulo. Arrancándome gemidos de dolor a cada nueva embestida.

El sonido de un segundo disparo nos alcanzo cuando Hocicos, el semental de mi esposo, se adentraba en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la mansión. El sonido de otros cascos, mas de dos me atrevería a decir, nos perseguía sin descanso entre el espeso follaje del bosquecillo.

Miré hacia atrás, y distinguí seis jinetes que con la misma pericia que mi esposo esquivaban viejos árboles, ramas bajas y raíces retorcidas con la única idea de darnos alcance.

Otro disparo rompió de nuevo el silencio de la noche, y James dejo escapar un quejido de dolor. Instantáneamente alcé la cabeza hacia él y comprobé, con horror, como una mancha oscura teñía por momentos la tela de su camisa a la altura de su hombro derecho. El disparo le había rozado.

Hocicos aumento la marcha, y James lo condujo por un sendero que doblaba bruscamente a la izquierda. La luz de la luna no se filtraba entre los claros de los árboles, ya que estos estaban apiñados unos con otros impidiéndoselo.

Miré hacia atrás. Ya no veía la mansión ni a los seis jinetes, sólo la espesa oscuridad que nos apresaba por todos lados.

Estábamos a salvo de momento.

**...**

Di un seco tirón de las riendas y conduje al caballo hacia la derecha, fuera del sendero. El animal obedeció y galopó bordeando los árboles y matorrales en zigzag, nunca en línea recta, para así poder despistar a nuestros perseguidores. El sonido de sus cascos al chocar con la tierra húmeda y el jadeo de su respiración fue lo único que escuche durante quince o veinte minutos, mientras forzaba los ojos para poder ver lo que tenía delante. Pero el bosque era demasiado denso, y cada vez perdía mas sangre por la herida del brazo. Y mi vista comenzó a nublarse.

Debía salir de aquí cuanto antes. Encontrar alguna cueva para poder ocultarnos hasta que amaneciese o conseguir llegar a los acantilados antes de que nos alcanzasen de nuevo.

Obligue a Hocicos a girar hacia la derecha de nuevo y la luz de la luna nos ilumino de lleno cuando salimos del bosque hacia un prado. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas. El acantilado estaba cerca... peor no era lo único.

El sonido de otros cascos y el grito de victoria de uno de esos bastardos me indico que ya no estábamos solos.

Volví a espolear el lomo del caballo y gire de nuevo hacia la izquierda, internándome otra vez en el bosque con la esperanza de poder despistarlos de nuevo. Pero no se dejaron engañar por segunda vez. Cada vez estaban mas cerca, y todos mis intentos de huida se veían frustrados con los gritos que Lily emitía cada cinco minutos. Guiándolos hacia nuestro paradero.

-Maldición.

Solo me quedaba una opción.

**...**

Hocicos aminoro el paso y finalmente se detuvo detrás de dos árboles de gruesos troncos. James bajo de un salto y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios me indico que me callase, después me ayudo a bajar a suelo firme. Las piernas me temblaron un poco a la altura de las rodillas cuando intente incorporarme pero lo ignoré.

-Permanece callada- susurró.

Me hubiese gustado decirle que aunque no me lo ordenase estaría callada ya que me era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna en estos momentos. Pero en vez de explicar eso simplemente asentí.

Él llevo sus manos a mi cintura e intento alzarme, pero con un quejido de por medio tuvo que dejarme caer de nuevo. La mancha de su camisa era más amplia ahora y no pude evitar notar que su frente estaba bañada de una fina capa de sudor. Perdía sangre, bastante.

-Debéis subir a ese árbol, y permanecer callada y quieta hasta que yo os diga lo contrario- susurró; alzándome de nuevo, en esta ocasión con mas atino.- Vamos, subid.- gruñó.

Estire mis brazos hacia arriba y me sostuve como pude de una de las ramas de aquel árbol mientras él me alzaba un poco mas, permitiéndome así colocar uno de mis pies en la unión de dos ramas. Después empujo mi trasero con sus manos, impulsándome con brusquedad hacia arriba, y yo tire de mi propio peso con la ayuda de mis brazos hasta que conseguí sentarme en una de las ramas del árbol.

Esta crujió cuando yo me acomodé y la temeraria idea de que la rama se rompiese y yo me precipitase tres o cuatro metros hacia el suelo se instaló en mi mente como un parasito.

-Permanecer callada.- repitió mientras ataba las riendas del caballo al tronco del árbol- Y si en algún momento... si las cosas no salen bien, salta a la montura y ve hacia la derecha. Siguiendo el sendero. Hacia los acantilados.

Su voz era apenas un susurro pero consiguió ponerme la piel de gallina, o tal vez fueron sus palabras y el significado de estas lo que causo que un escalofrió me recorriese la espalda.

¿Quería que huyese si las cosas no salían bien?

¿Qué significaba para él que las cosas no saliesen bien?

¿Qué pretendía hacer?

¿Y como pensaba que yo podría bajar de aquí sin ayuda? Y aun más motar un animal tan grande y veloz.

-Tengo miedo- murmuré sin proponérmelo.

James me miro o al menos miro hacia donde él creía que estaba, pues la oscuridad me otorgaba el beneficio de no poder ser vista. Y frunció el ceño.

-Deberías tenerlo- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el sonido de otros cascos, esos que nos habían perseguido sin explicación alguna durante cerca de una hora, captasen su atención y la mía.

Seis caballos se detuvieron delante de nosotros, tres de los jinetes desmontaron y los otros tres permanecieron alertar desde sus monturas.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Una rata escurridiza- dijo uno de los hombres mientras se llevaba una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

Era alto y corpulento, de escaso pelo y de nariz chata. Tenía el pelo de un tono pajizo que no contrataba con sus ropas negras.

-Déjamelo a mi, Crabbe. El resto buscad a Black, no debe de andar lejos- grito una segunda voz, y los tres jinetes que aun no habían desmontado obligaron a sus caballos a retroceder y emprendieron la marcha de nuevo.

-Snape, debí haberlo imaginado- masculló James.

El aludido, un hombre alto y de rostro afilado sonrió con suficiencia. Se retiro la capa negra de los hombros, descubriendo la vaina de una espada sobre su hombro izquierdo y la funda de una pistola en su cadera.

Él había herido a James. Estaba segura.

-Cornamenta- no pude más que abrir los ojos al escuchar el nombre con el cual se refería a mi esposo. Pues era el mismo que el señor Longbottom había utilizado horas antes.- ¿Por qué tan solito? ¿Y tus niñeras?

James rio entre dientes y se llevo una mano a la espalda, sacando una pequeña daga de la cintura de su pantalón.

-Puedo ser independiente, Snape. A diferencia de ti, se como sobrevivir sin la ayuda de otros.

El bandido desenvainó su espada y alzándola, apunto al pecho de James. La fina hoja de metal relucía a pesar de la escasa luz. Y tuve que taparme la boca con las manos para no dejar escapar un grito de terror cuando el arma cortó el aire con rapidez y envistió a mi esposo.

James lo esquivo con agilidad. Y comenzó a balancear su daga de una mano a otra, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

-Te cría más rápido Snape. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan pronto envejeciste?- se burló.

Entrecerré los ojos para poder ver mejor al enemigo; y contemplé horrorizada como, espada en mano, arremetía de nuevo contra James. En esta ocasión con más atino.

La daga salio volando y aterrizo a los pies de uno de los bandidos. James miro hacia arriba durante una fracción de segundo, avisándome de que me mantuviese quieta y después alzo los puños dispuesto a defenderse.

Uno de los bandidos estallo en carcajadas y el que parecía el cabecilla, aquel que James había llamado Snape, volvió a arremeter con su espada. James se tambaleo hacia atrás y el filo del metal pasó a escasos centímetros de su costado.

-¿Bailando, capitán?- preguntó con odio.

James no contesto. Se quedó en silencio, luchando por dominar su cólera. Tragó con dificultad y dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa retorcida.

-Tan poco hombre eres que me atacas con un arma aun estando yo desarmado. ¿Temes que te venza si luchas conmigo mano a mano?

Snape se rio entre dientes, y el sonido fue tan espeluznante como el chillido de una rata.

-¿Intentas enfurecerme? Crees que si caigo en tu juego podrás salir ileso esta vez.- envainó su espada y alzó las manos al cielo- De acuerdo, juguemos. Veamos quien es el más rápido.

Los bandidos que le guardaban la espalda desenvainaron sus espadas, alertas ante cualquier movimiento. Snape dio un paso hacia James y este cuadro los hombros, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo.

-El mas rápido sobrevive-siseó Snape. Para acto seguido llevar su mano hacia el cinturón de su cadera y apuntarle con su arma entre los ojos- Perdiste...

El gatillo emitió un suave "crac" al ser accionado y yo grite horrorizada. Grite y grite, lanzándome al suelo y aterrizando en la húmeda tierra de rodillas.

El disparo resonó en el silencio de la noche y con un crujido la rama en la cual me había ocultado callo al suelo. Los caballos relincharon, asustados. Y en medio de ese caos, una mano me aferro la muñeca y me arrastro hacia la montura de Hocicos. Subí a duras penas, y coloque mis piernas a cada lado dejando que los restos de mi falda subieran hasta mis muslos. James desato las riendas y monto detrás. Azuzando al caballo nada más sentarse sobre la silla de montar.

Hocicos se encabrito y golpeó con sus cascos a uno de los bandidos, que callo al suelo con un último quejido. Su compañero, al que habían llamado Crabbe, embistió con su espada. Rozando el lomo derecho del caballo con su filo.

Hocicos volvió a relinchar y asustado emprendió el trote como alma que lleva el diablo, entre los árboles del bosque.

Los gritos y maldiciones de los bandidos no se hicieron esperar pero para cuando los cascos de sus caballos golpearon la tierra al pasar, nosotros ya estábamos a medio camino. Cerca del prado que conducía a los acantilados.

**Hello! **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, y esta vez he vuelto más pronto. Si queréis agradecérselo a alguien hacérselo al temporal que ha azotado mi ciudad, y gran parte de mi país, este fin de semana. Por culpa de tanto viento, lluvia (y teniendo en cuenta que si salía un momentito a la calle podía salir volando o ser aplastada por un árbol) me he quedado en casita todo el finde. Enchufada a mi portátil y dándole vueltas al asunto del capitulo... ¡Y aquí esta!**

**Seguramente penséis que si he escrito ese capi durante el finde porque lo he subido durante la semana. Pues veréis, es fácil. Con todo este viento que ha habido mi conexión a internet (al igual que la cobertura de mi móvil y la señal de la tele por cable) ha ido un poco chunguilla por no decir lenta como una tortuga. Así que me he esperado hasta hoy para poder subir el capitulo mas tranquilamente y como es debido. (Es decir, sin tener que tardar media hora en poder cargar la pagina y otra hora para registrarme. ¡Es desesperante!)**

**Y ahora, centrándome en el capitulo, me gustaría saber que os a parecido el cuento de Tonks (al menos he aclarado un poco el asunto de la relación entre Sirius y ella) También he añadido a los gemelos, que algunas los pedíais, y a sus hermanos también. Y por supuesto acción, poca pero acción al fin y al cavo.**

**Tenia pensado hacer el capitulo con mas escenas de lucha y menos de persecución pero la cosa a salido así y al final me ha gustado el resultado. Espero que ha vosotros también.**

**Y Lily y Sirius/Remus se han conocido al fin, aunque ella ahora mismo no sepa muy bien quienes son ellos. Pero eso pronto se solucionara.**

**También tenemos la parte del señor Weasley. Lo cierto es que no tenía pensado meterlo pero cuando empecé a escribir salio el solito. Y me gusta como ha quedado, siendo un padre cariñoso con sus hijos y un chiflado de los cachivaches por otro lado. Jeje!**

**Bueno eso es todo, creo. **

**¡Paz y amor...y algún que otro R&R!**


	26. Capítulo XXIII

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. Aun así si encontráis alguno avisadme, no os cortéis, os lo agradeceré.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XXIII**

El agua salada del mar se pegaba a mi rostro en forma de suave brisa, humedeciendo mi ropa y nublando mi vista. Disminuí el trote solo durante un par de minutos, para poder apreciar mejor el entorno, y volví a espolear el lomo de Hocicos cuando a lo lejos pude distinguir la grieta natural que formaba la entrada de una pequeña cueva entre las paredes de los acantilados.

Aminoré el paso hasta que Hocicos se detuvo al borde del acantilado y baje de la montura de un salto, sosteniéndome el hombro para evitar que la herida sangrase de nuevo.

-Hay que seguir a pie- expliqué mientras desataba la bolsa con las mudas secas del lomo de Hocicos- El camino es demasiado abrupto a partir de aquí, no podremos continuar a caballo.

Lilian no dijo nada, solo se limito a retorcerse sobre la montura hasta que consiguió bajar. Cayendo al suelo.

Cuando por fin pudo incorporarse, tras un primer intento fallido, tenía los ojos brillantes. Al borde de las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y se sacudió las hojas y las ramitas del vestido, o de lo que quedaba de el.

En todo momento permaneció callada, con los labios tozudamente sellados. Supongo que su anhelada noche de debutante en un verdadero baile no había resultado como ella había imaginado. Aunque debería estar agradecida, no por haber sido perseguida por mas de dos horas si no por haber sido capaz de sobrevivir para contarlo. Pues dudo mucho que en estos momentos estuviese viva si la hubiese dejado en la mansión, tal y como Sirius quería.

-Vamos, debemos ocultarnos antes de que amanezca.- apremié.

Golpeé el lomo de Hocicos y el animal volvió a emprender la marcha, en esta ocasión solo. Lilian se quedo mirándolo, con expresión horrorizada, hasta que el animal fue devorado por la oscuridad.

La tome de la mano y comencé a arrastrarla a través de un estrecho sendero de piedra y barro que comunicaba la grieta con la cima del acantilado. Ella se dejo llevar, arrastrando los pies detrás de mí. Sin mucho animo.

El trayecto, que otras ocasiones solo me costo diez minutos, duro en esta ocasión veinte. Debido principalmente a la lentitud de mi esposa a la hora de caminar, y a su pesado vestido que se trababa en todas las ramas y raíces que asomaban de la tierra.

Para cuando llegamos a la fría y húmeda grieta su cara, al igual que sus brazos, estaban llenos de arañazos y su pelo era un nido de pájaros. Lo que no ayudo demasiado a que su humor mejorase.

Se suponía que debía estar agradecida, había salvado su vida. La había traído conmigo. Merecía algo de gratitud, digo yo.

_Las mujeres son complicadas, y esta aun mas._ Me recordé mentalmente.

Apreté la mandíbula, en un intento por tranquilizarme, y me deje caer al suelo. Apoyando la espalda contra el musgo que decoraba gran parte de la superficie de las paredes. Arrastré el morral a mi lado y lo abrí, para comprobar que había guardado Nymphadora en él y en cierta forma también para distraerme. Lilian permaneció de pie en el centro de la cueva, abrazándose a si misma y fulminándome con la mirada. La ignore con maestría y comencé a hurgar dentro de la bolsa. Vestidos ligeros y de aspecto veraniego, un abanico y algunas joyas liadas en un pañuelo de encaje, ropa interior limpia y uno zapatos planos. Eso era todo.

-Deberías cambiarte- sugerí tras cerrar la bolsa y comprobar por el rabillo del ojo como tiritaba de nuevo- Así entraras en calor.

-No me desnudare delante tuya- protesto entre tiritones.

Sonreí ante su renovado pudor. Ya era demasiado tarde para demostrarlo, no había ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo que yo no hubiese visto ya.

-Por supuesto, seria todo un escándalo- bromeé- ¿Quien soy yo al fin y al cavo? Tan solo tu marido.

Ella frunció el ceño ante mis palabras y castañeando los dientes dijo:

-Tú no eres mi esposo. Mi esposo es el conde de Gryffindor y tú... ni siquiera se quien eres tú realmente.

-¡Soy tu esposo!- dije, incorporándome con rapidez y acercándome a ella.- Y te conviene no olvidarlo.- ella retrocedió un paso hacia atrás y bajo la mirada al suelo.- ¿Queda claro?

Alzó la mirada; y sus ojos verdes, húmedos por las lágrimas, me contemplaron con desprecio. Tenía las mejillas pegajosas por la brisa marina y un pequeño arañazo a la altura de su ceja derecha, su aspecto no era intimidatorio sin embargo consiguió incomodarme un poco.

-Me case con un conde- murmuró con tozudez- No con un fugitivo.

Apreté los puños, para así controlar las ansias de golpearla, y me acerqué a su cuerpo. Intimidándola.

Ella retrocedió y su espalda choco contra la pared de la cueva. Apoyé mis manos sobre su superficie resbaladiza e incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante. Aprisionándola.

-No soy un fugitivo- dije con lentitud, asegurándome de que lo entendiese.

-¿Por que huyes entonces?- inquirió con descaro.- Si no eres un fugitivo y aseguras ser un lord, ¿qué te hace huir de tu hogar de esta forma?

Sus ojos brillaron triunfantes cuando no conteste de inmediato. Su barbilla se alzó, orgullosa, y sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mi pecho, empujándome hacia atrás. Retrocedí algunos pasos y ella se limpio con rudeza las lágrimas de los ojos antes de decir:

-Tú no eres mi esposo. Por tanto, nunca me desnudare ante ti.

-Soy tu esposo. ¡Maldita sea!- repetí, eliminado la distancia que nos separaba y cubriendo su boca con mi mano para hacerla callar.- Nunca vuelvas a negarlo. Estas casada conmigo, quieras o no. Me perteneces.- susurré a su oído, y un insignificante escalofrió le puso la carne de gallina.

Lilian giro su cabeza, liberando su boca, y su pequeña pero certera mano se dejo caer sobre mi mejilla.

-Eres un condenado...

-¡¿Qué!?- grite, zarandeándola de los hombros- ¿Qué soy?

-...bellaco- siseó entre dientes. Para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza y fruncir su nariz respingona, esperando una bofetada que bien se merecía pero que no llego.

-Yo diría más bien, un bastardo- la corregí, apartándola de un empujón y tirándola al suelo.- Y ahora cámbiate, o seré yo quien lo haga.

**...**

Suspiré con cansancio; sin apartar los ojos del ganso cebado que yacía frente a mí, sobre la mesa de trabajo. Con el ceño fruncido, concentrado, continué desplumando el animal, tal y como hacia todas la ultimas semanas del mes. Era una tarea bien conocida para mí. La realizaba todos los meses, sin fallo alguno, para garantizarme así algo de alimento para el mes siguiente.

Era algo habitual. Y sumamente aburrido.

-Algún día Arianna... algún día comeremos algo más que esto- le aseguré a la pequeña cabra blanca que dormitaba a mis pies.

Esta siguió durmiendo, ignorándome.

¿Qué se le iba ha hacer? Incluso ella me ignora.

Fastidiado, me aparté del rostro un mechón de pelo. Y la sangre del ganso sacrificado salpicó mi barba y la camisa, que en su día fue blanca y ahora era amarillenta, que asomaba por abajo. En circunstancias normales habría ignorado el cuajaron de sangre y habría seguido desplumando al animal, pero hoy no era un día cualquiera. Era el peor, sin duda alguna, de toda la semana. ¡No! Todo el mes.

Estaba de mal humor, aun me dolía la mandíbula por culpa del puñetazo que ese maldito borracho me había propinado esta noche cuando lo eché de la taberna por no haberme pagado lo que me debía. Y encima aun tenia bien presente la visita de esos soldados que venían buscando información sobre Black y su compinche.

No, hoy no era mi mejor día.

Deje lo que estaba haciendo y subí las escaleras traseras, que comunicaban la taberna con mi humilde hogar. Arianna me siguió al trote, pensando que tal vez ya había terminado mi jornada por hoy e iba a darle su ración de comida como todas las noches.

Me acerque a la única jarra de agua que había a la habitación, la cual utilizaba para asearme una vez al mes y para beber de vez en cuando, y moje un trozo de lienzo para después retirar el cuajaron sangriento de mi barba.

Arianna comenzó a golpearme con sus cuernos en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Exigiendo su comida.

Froté el lienzo húmedo sobre la camisa amarillenta y sudada, y la mancha disminuyó un poco.

-Vasta, Arianna. Aun no es hora de comer- protesté cuando sus golpes comenzaron a ser mas fuertes.-Déjame tranqui...

Un chasquido, mínimo pero audible, capto mi atención. Arianna siguió golpeando mis piernas y esta vez sin importarme ralamente, la aparte de un empujón.

Caminé hacia el pie de las escaleras y agudicé el oído. Un nuevo chasquido se escucho. Después un crujido, similar al de la madera al ser astillada, y un golpe seco.

No necesito escuchar mas para saber que sucede... alguien intenta entrar. Y quizás haya tenido éxito en la tarea.

-Maldición- susurré.

El eco de varios pasos me llego desde el piso inferior. Acompañados de algunas voces que se me hicieron desagradablemente familiares.

-Aquí no hay nadie.- protesto una voz rasposa.

-Shh, silencio. Tal vez este durmiendo.-ordeno lo que parecía la voz de una mujer.

-Perfecto, así será más sencillo.

Cerré los puños y fruncí el ceño al poner nombre y rostro a aquellas voces. Los hermanos Carrow y Crouch Júnior. Pero... ¿qué hacían aquí? ¿Como me habían encontrado?

Sentí un escalofrío, y recordé el ganso a medio desplumar. Hasta hacia menos de diez minutos me quejaba de mis perspectivas para el futuro, pensando que estas no podían ser peores. Ahora, con el sudor corriendo por mi frente libremente, el recuerdo me hacia sonreír con ironía. Pues si antes me consideraba desafortunado ahora era hombre muerto.

Pero no debía ceder tan pronto.

-Aquí hay un pollo medio desplumado- señaló la voz del mayor de los Carrow.

-Es un ganso estupido- se burlo Crouch.- Y aun esta caliente. No debe andar lejos.

Esa era la señal que necesitaba. Agarré mi pistola y un saquito de pólvora, de debajo de la almohada del catre. Y tanteé mis botas, asegurándome que el cuchillo que siempre llevaba allí oculto estuviese en su lugar. Me pase por los hombros la capa mugrienta que utilizaba para cubrirme por las mañanas cuando iba al mercado, y cubrí mi rostro con la capucha.

Arianna emitió un débil lamento y un breve silencio se apodero del primer piso.

-Arriba-susurró alguien.

Con rapidez até una soga alrededor del cuello de Arianna y abrí la puerta trasera. La cabra me siguió alegremente, sin protesta, y abandone la minúscula habitación con cautela. Al mismo tiempo que los pasos de esos tres comenzaron a ser cada vez más cercanos.

El frió de la noche me golpeó con crueldad pero no me detuve a apreciarlo con detenimiento. Caminé con prisa entre los estrechos callejones que componían el laberinto preferido por los pequeños rateros y las prostitutas, el corazón mismo del puerto de Londres.

Arianna trotaba detrás de mí.

Al llegar al final de un callejón particularmente oscuro gire hacia la izquierda, topándome con una vieja casa en ruinas. Las puertas al igual que las ventanas estaban tapiadas con tablones de madera. Y un gato escuálido se lamía una pata, sentado en lo que un día fue la puerta de entrada. Tire con violencia de la soga y arrastre a Arianna hasta el gato, o mejor dicho hasta la entrada de aquella peculiar casa. O guarida.

Porque era eso. Una guarida de huérfanos bien organizados que desplumaban los bolsillos de todo aquel lo suficientemente estupido como para no notarlo.

Empujé a la pequeña cabra hacia el interior y suspiré con pesadez al comprender que esta era la segunda vez que perdía a mí... ¿mascota?

-Es vuestra. Haced lo que queráis con ella- dije al aire. Conciente de que en realidad más de una docena de ojos me vigilaban, recelosamente.

Retrocedí algunos pasos, sin girarme por precaución. Y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos me gire y emprendí de nuevo la huida. En esta ocasión a paso mas raudo y sin saber realmente hacia donde ir.

¿Albus? No. Ni siquiera se si esta en Londres.

¿Charlus? Nunca. Seria peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Entonces... ¿Quién?...

**...**

Una brisa húmeda y fría acariciaba con sutileza mi piel. El perfume salado y corrompido del mar me asaltaba los orificios nasales. Podía escuchar vagamente el rugido del mar y cómo rompían las olas contra la pared de roca que durante siglos había mantenido una silenciosa lucha contra la erosión. Un sonido lejano… hueco. Un constante goteo, salpicaba y resonaba en el lugar. Y todo en la más absoluta oscuridad. Solo el reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie turbulenta del mar iluminaba la estrada de la gruta.

Moví la cabeza con brusquedad y un dolor punzante me atravesó la parte posterior del cuello. En la nuca.

Se me escapó un grito ahogado de los labios, pero el dolor me aclaró la mente. En cierta forma. Mis sentidos se agudizaron. La desorientación póstuma al sueño desapareció. No sin embargo el entumecimiento de los músculos.

Un amplio trozo de tela, brillante y roja, me cubría los hombros. Y pude identificarlo como mi vestido. Una bolsa de tela, algo menos abultada, descansaba junto a mis tobillos. Y mi cuerpo se estremeció por culpa del frío al no tener nada que lo cubriese, salvo uno de los finos vestidos de lino que Nymphadora había guardado en la bolsa horas antes. La pared de piedra rezumaba agua y mi pelo, al igual que mi espalda, estaba húmedo.

Como un desagradable sueño, una pesadilla recurrente, recordé lo acontecido horas antes. Desde la reveladora confesión de la señora Longbottom hasta la terrorífica, y sin sentido, huida a través del bosque. Y finalmente, la llegada a esta cueva...

Un murmullo débil de voces captó mi atención. Me estiré para poder escuchar mejor, ocultando mi rostro y por tanto mis ojos abiertos con mi pelo.

La indiscutible voz de mi esposo suavizaba una grosera e intensa discusión. Pero a pesar de reconocer un de las tres voces mi animo no mejoro. ¿Por que debería? No era un gran alivio el saber que él aun estaba aquí. Siendo sincera, había guardado la esperanza de que al rendirme ante el sueño él se marchase. Abandóname a mi suerte. Liberándome al fin de este... no, esto no era un matrimonio. Tampoco un contrato, ni nada similar. Era simple y llanamente una pantomima. Bien representada, y cuya principal protagonista había sido yo. Sin saberlo ni buscarlo.

Las voces se volvieron más ruidosas, pero seguían siendo confusas. Apreté los dientes por la frustración. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pudiera averiguar, solo serviría para aumentar mi ya crecida desconfianza. Y por que no, mi odio hacia el hombre que decía ser mi esposo y del cual yo comenzaba a cuestionar su identidad. Pero aun así, por poco que lograse descubrir, me ayudaría a aclarar un poco la profunda y espesa neblina que atacaba mi mente.

Por que eran muchas las preguntas que tenía y muy pocas las respuesta. Como siempre, mi mente solo podía conjurar suposiciones. A cual mas arriesgada y remota. Pero sin embargo, por algún motivo, acertadas.

Noté movimiento a mí alrededor. Y cerré con rapidez mis parpados, para no ser descubierta.

Las voces llegaron silenciadas, pero igualmente frenéticas. La actividad parecía crecer por momentos. Los sonidos que así lo indicaban eran inconfundibles. Podía escuchar el cuero de las botas sobre el suelo de piedra, el golpe de un guijarro al ser golpeado, el estruendo de una espada al ser arrojada al suelo, las respiraciones desconfiadas y jadeantes.

Levanté la cabeza ligeramente, solo un segundo, en un esfuerzo por descifrar los murmullos.

-Esta demasiado pálida -Comento una voz suave. Masculina. Pero desconcertantemente tranquilizadora.- Quizás deberíamos encender una hoguera.

-Contén tu amabilidad para más tarde, Lunático- dijo otra voz con un tono impaciente. Casi se podría decir que molesto- Eso solo nos acarrearía problemas. Y sinceramente si llega a morir de frío o no, es algo que me trae sin cuidado.

-El fuego también nos ayudaría a entrar en calor a nosotros-contestó con un tono suave y seguro, como alguien que sabe que no tiene nada que perder.- Y tanto tú como James necesitáis reponer fuerzas. Habéis perdido demasiada sangr...

-¡Basta Lunático! No habrá fogata alguna.- protesto la única voz que yo conozco, y puedo poner rostro- Canuto tiene razón. Si prendemos una hoguera ahora será como llamar a gritos a esos bastardos. Nos quedaremos así. El amanecer no demorara demasiado.

-¿Y después?- pregunto la voz calmada. Aquella que respondía por el nombre de Lunático.- ¿Qué haremos después?

Una ligera risa perruna resonó en la gruta.

-Matarlos, por supuesto.

-No.- lo contradijo James- Eso solo atraerá mas problemas. Por ahora lo mejor será ocultarnos. Seguir con nuestra búsqueda.

-¡Huir como cobardes!- rugió Canuto.

-No. Ser más astutos que ellos.- aclaró James.- Piénsalo Canuto. ¿De que nos serviría regresar a acabar con ellos? En el remoto caso de que lo consiguiéramos en nuestro estado actual.- hizo una pequeña pausa. En la cual dejo escapar un débil quejido y se desplomo junto a mí. Con su espalda apoyada en la pared y su muslo rozando mi pierna.- Lo mejor es aguardar a que el "Merodeador" llegue. Hace más de una semana que envié la misiva a Hagrid indicándole las coordenadas exactas de esta gruta, con la esperanza de que lograseis huir sin que os viesen. Y Hedwig nunca me ha fallado a la hora de entregar una carta. Pronto estarán aquí.

Puede que sea la humedad del aire o incluso puede que sea la manera en la que hablaba, tan seguro de si mismo. Tan distinto a como estaba acostumbrada. Pero lo cierto es que su voz, al igual que sus palabras, me causan escalofriaos.

-Tu mandas, Cornamenta.- accedió finalmente, tas varios minutos de incomodo silencio.- Solo espero que sepas lo que haces. Y que esta mocosa no tenga nada que ver con la decisión que has tomado.

-¿Por qué debiera ser así? Ella no es más que una mujer. No debes de preocuparte, yo la mantendré controlada hasta que llegue el memento. Por algo soy su marido. ¿No?- comentó con cierto tono de burla.

-¿Eso significa que ella vendrá con nosotros?- inquirió Lunático.

-Si se comporta y deja a un lado sus manías de niña malcriada, como espiar conversaciones ajenas...- suspiró en mi oído, con un sonido susurrado y provocativo.-... tal vez si venga con nosotros.

Una risa, fuerte y vivaz, resonó en la gruta. Acompañando a mi sonrojo, y la sutil pero malintencionada caricia que James me aplicó en la parte alta de mi pierna. Cerca del muslo. Allí donde nuestras extremidades se rozaban.

**...**

Me detuve**, **y coloqué una mano sobre la cadera. Ejerciendo presión, en un intento por aliviar el flato que me aguijoneaba sin piedad el costado. El eco de un leve sonido me hizo olvidar el dolor, y regresé sobre mis pasos hasta esconderme entre las sombras. Donde podía ver sin ser visto. Me agaché para sacar de la funda el cuchillo que llevaba en la bota y aguardé.

El alba estaba cercana, y los enrevesados callejones del puerto estaban tranquilos, aparentemente desiertos, pero no por ello cometería el error de pensar que no había merodeadores acechando. Debía estar alerta.

Mis ojos examinaron el callejón, y distinguí a lo lejos como dos figuras se acercaban al cruce de calles. Uno giro hacia la derecha y la otro siguió caminando hacia mi dirección. Apreté los dientes y aspiré, inundando mis fosas nasales con un intenso aroma a pescado, putrefacción y desechos que me hizo arrugar la nariz.

La figura se iba acercando poco a poco, y pude apreciar su cabello castaño y ese tic tan perturbador que le obliga a relamerse lo labios una y otra vez.

Bertty Crouch Junior, era su nombre.

Sus pasos, cautelosos, lo llevaron hasta me escondrijo. Y sin percatarse de mi presencia siguió caminado, pistola en mano. Alerta.

Me situé detrás de él con sigilo y presione la punta de mi cuchillo en su espalda. Crouch dio un respingo y se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué queréis de mi?-murmuré entre dientes- ¿Qué quiere tu señor de mi?

Crouch se dio la vuelta y paseó la lengua por su labio superior, que se curvaba hacia arriba en una sonrisa macabra.

-Lo sabes. El capitán desea recuperar lo que le robasteis.- contestó.

-¿Robar? Yo no robe nada.- protesté- Él fue quien nos robo. Fue Tom quien se marcho con la segunda reliquia.

Giré el cuchillo en la mano, ansioso. Crouch siguió el movimiento con los ojos y lentamente dirigió su mano hacia su costado izquierdo, creyendo que no era consciente de sus movimientos.

-Mi capitán no opina lo mismo. Él desea recuperar la tercera reliquia. Pues le pertenece.

Deje escapar una carcajada que resonó entre las paredes del callejón, que apenas comenzaban a iluminarse con los primeros rayos de luz de un nuevo día.

Era irónico que Tom pensase que le debíamos algo. Una ironía retorcida y peligrosa que seguramente Albus conocía, y había evitado magistralmente huyendo del país por el momento. ¡Maldito bastardo!

-Como ya he dicho, yo no robe nada a nadie. No conozco el paradero de las reliquias y aunque lo supiese nunca lo confesaría. - dije. Crouch frunció el ceño y apretó la empuñadura de su arma de fuego. Dispuesto a disparar en la menor oportunidad.- Antes la muerte que someterme a los deseos de tu capitán - susurré.

Como si mis palabras fuesen la señal que había aguardado, desenfundó su arma y apunto el cañón de metal a mi pecho. Yo gire el puñal en mi mano y me acerque con rapidez. Hundiendo el filo de metal en el punto situado entre el cuello y el hombro, justo donde estaba el corazón. Crouch se derrumbó con un gemido y quedó tendido a mis pies, tosiendo con agresividad y quedando inmóvil en apenas segundos. Sobre un charco de sangre, su propia sangre, que iba creciendo con rapidez.

Un perro ladro a lo lejos y yo extraje el puñal de su pecho, y limpié la hoja en su capa. Volví a guardar el cuchillo en mi bota y me gire hacia la bifurcaron, girando a la izquierda. En dirección a la plaza del mercado.

Había un cambio de planes... tal vez visitar a Charlus no fuese tan mala idea ahora.

**...**

Me incline sobre ella, al oír su respiración regular, y supe que se hallaba profundamente dormida. Tomé entre mis manos un mecho pelirrojo y acaricié con el pulgar el extremo.

-Es hermosa- comentó Remus, sobresaltándome.

Deje caer el mechón de pelo y me enderece, apoyando mi hombro malherido sobre la piedra fría y maldiciendo entre dientes por ello. Remus sonrió e ingreso en la cueva.

-Es una niña- protesté. Echando un vistazo hacia la entrada de la gruta y asegurándome de que Sirius seguía haciendo guardia fuera.

No deseaba someterme a sus burlas. Y si él escuchaba o veía algo indebido seria su risa lo que recibiría a cambio.

-No aparenta ser demasiado joven. Tres o cuatro años menor que nosotros.- opinó Remus, inclinándose y contemplándola a placer.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños.

No me gustaba la idea de que Remus considerase a mi esposa una mujer hermosa, y mucho menos que la considerase una mujer.

-¿Alguna novedad?- inquirí con brusquedad.- Algo que desees contarme.

Remus amplio su sonrisa e hizo el ademán de acariciar su mejilla. Tense la mandíbula y apreté los dientes.

-Ninguna aun. Bueno, quizás... Canuto no cesa de repetir que tiene hambre- comentó como si tal cosa.

Asentí sin muchas ganas, sin apartar mis ojos de su mano en ningún momento.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que llegásemos a la gruta y aun no había señal alguna del "Merodeador". Y aunque mis esperanzas aun no habían sido vencidas los ánimos no eran demasiados buenos.

Las heridas de Sirius no cesaban de sangrar y la carne que rodaba las laceraciones del látigo comenzaba a tornarse blancuzca y blanda. Y aunque no soy medico se que eso no es bueno. Mi hombro tampoco a cesado de sangrar, a pesar de que Remus vendo la herida para detener la hemorragia. Y Lily... bueno ella no se queja abiertamente. Permanece en un perpetuo silencio, que intuyo es dirigido exclusivamente a mi persona. No habla, no se queja, no llora... solo permanece sentada en el suelo, acurrucada entorno a su destrozado vestido, con los ojos cerrados. Simulando dormir.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?- inquirió Remus tras varios minutos en silencio.

Su mano aun permanece suspendida en el aire y sus dedos amenazan con rozar su mejilla sin hacerlo realmente.

Cerré los ojos un momento y me pase una mano por el pelo. Agarrando un mechón y tirando de él con fuerza, hasta que el dolor me hizo reaccionar y soltarlo.

¿Qué haría con ella? No lo se. Realmente no lo se. No había pensado que hacer, simplemente la había arrastrado conmigo y ahora... ahora no se que hacer con ella.

¿Abandonarla? Seria la mejor opción sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Snape regresaría, estaba seguro de ello, y si la encontraba a ella en vez de a mi... no seria piadoso. Y aunque me hubiese costado reconocerlo no quería que ella sufriese daño alguno. En cierta forma me sentía responsable de su seguridad.

Era mi esposa, es normal. Me repetía constantemente sin mucho éxito. Pero se que en realidad hay algo mas. Algo que Remus sabe y no quiere contarme. Algo que Sirius intuye y le hace gracia. Algo que no me va a gustar.

-Ya os lo dije, vendrá con nosotros- contesté con una determinación que en realidad no poseo.

Esa había sido mi respuesta cada vez que Remus preguntaba que iba ha hacer con ella. Era una respuesta que tenia bien ensayada pero que sin embargo no creía ni yo.

Se que no puedo abandonarla, tampoco podría enviarla con mi padre pues seria peor el remedio que la enfermedad, y por tanto la única opción que restaba era llevarla conmigo. Pero hacer eso conllevaría embarcarla en el "Merodeador", sumergirla en nuestra búsqueda. Exponerla al peligro, a las miradas lujuriosas de la tripulación, a la posibilidad de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Ella es una dama, Cornamenta. No esta habituada a la vida del mar, no seria prudente- contraatacó Remus con cautela.- La tripulación no estaría tranquila si...

-Por sus vidas que lo estarán. Nadie deberá tocarla. Y si es necesario utilizare la fuerza para hacérselo comprender- lo interrumpí.

Se perfectamente que sucederá si la llevo conmigo. La tripulación, hombres deseosos de una mujer y faltos de escrúpulos para conseguirla, no dudarían en ponerle las manos encima. La sola idea me enfurece. Me hace hervir la sangre

Pero yo me ocupare de ellos. Los haré entender que ella es intocable, que es mía. Y obedecerán, por la fuerza si es necesario. Y gustoso los haré enten...

-¿La amas?- susurró con tono inocente.- Contesta, James.

-No.- respondí sin ni siquiera meditarlo.

Remus asintió en silencio y se incorporó, alejándose al fin de ella. Camino hacia mi y palmeó mi hombro sano al pasar. Susurrándome al odio:

-Procura no olvidarlo, o podría ser tu perdición.-y salio al exterior.

Observé el rostro sereno e inocente de Lily y escupí al suelo con frustración.

¿Por qué me hacia la misma pregunta todos los días? ¡No estaba enamorado de ella! ¡Nunca lo estaría!

Era sólo deseo, lujuria, lo que me atrae de ella. Nada más.

Mi preocupación por su bienestar es algo común, es mi esposa. Mi responsabilidad. Debo protegerla. Es solo un deber, nada más. No hay sentimientos ocultos.

Lo nuestro es un matrimonio basado en lo físico y no en lo sentimental.

-_No es más que una mocosa malcriada-_me repetí mentalmente.

_Una mocosa que te provoca e invita a protegerla_. Señalo mi fuero interno. _¿Cuando una mujer ha sido lo suficientemente importante para ti, como para desear protegerla?_ _Incluso a costa de tu vida._

_-¡Es el deber lo que me mueve, no el amor! ¡No la amo!-_ me reproche.

_Procura no olvidarlo_. Repitió mi mente, simulando la voz de Remus. _Procura no olvidarlo._

**...**

Sentí un inesperado dolor en la rodilla, y una voz grave y malhumorada me susurro al oído:

-Despierta, nos marchamos.

Separe apenas los parpados y distinguí la figura de James inclinada sobre mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se tensaron y abrí los ojos de golpe.

El cielo estaba oscuro, sin embargo ninguna estrella iluminaba el firmamento. Era una noche que predecía una próxima tormenta. El aire era frío y el mar rugía bajo nuestros pies, azotando la pared del acantilado.

Era la noche del tercer día y el tiempo acompañaba mis ánimos.

-Levanta.- gruñó, agarrando mi codo y tirando de mí hacia arriba.

De un tirón me libere de su agarre, y fruncí el ceño. Él volvió a gruñir, agarro de nuevo mi codo y de un tirón brusco me hizo alzarme.

-Obedece cuando te ordene algo- susurró entre dientes, tirando de mí hacía el exterior.

Sus compañeros, el moreno y el castaño, aguardaban fuera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando James me empujo hacia delante, junto a ellos, y yo tampoco hable. Ni siquiera los mire. Ellos no merecían tal honor, al igual que James no merecía que malgastase saliva hablando con él.

-Marchaos primero vosotros, yo os seguiré- dijo James a sus compañeros.

Estos asintieron en silencio, y sin mediar palabra alguna se precipitaron al vació. Al agua oscura y embravecida.

Contuve un chillido cuando el primero, el moreno, se lanzo al agua y James me agarro del hombro con fuerza. Después se lanzo el castaño, quien llevaba el morral atado a la cintura para no perderlo. El chapoteo del agua fue lo que me indico que sus cuerpos habían llegado al mar, sin embargo por mucho que me esfuerce en agudizar la vista no consigo distinguirlos entre las oscuras aguas. Solo veo olas de agua salada que rompen contra la pared del acantilado. Amenazantes. Advirtiéndome de que no cometa una locura.

-Vamos- me empujo suavemente del hombro, obligándome a andar hacia el precipicio y grite.

-¡No! ¡Nos mataremos!- retrocedí, hasta que mi espalda choco con su pecho, y me gire hacia él. Suplicándole con la mirada que no lo hiciese.

James chasqueó la lengua, impaciente, y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Me alzó del suelo y saltó...

**...**

Lance la moneda de plata al aire, y el chiquillo desdentado, que tenía un humilde puesto de limpia zapatos en la esquina de Horter Street, la agarro al vuelo. Mordisqueándola con sus dientes de leche que aun permanecían en pie. Asegurándose de que era verdadera.

-Habla- le ordene.

El muchacho guardo la moneda en el interior de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada al cuello y miro a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie escuchaba.

-La policía no sabe quien a podido ser, pero he escuchado que no ha sido un simple robo.- miro de nuevo a su alrededor y se paso la lengua por los labios, nervioso- Según dicen el asalto de la casa del señor Potter no ha sido al azar. Quien lo ha hecho sabia como hacerlo y tenia bien claro lo que quería. La policía no ha encontrado huellas y tampoco han robado nada.

-¿Algo mas?

El chiquillo se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Suspire con cansancio y le lance otra moneda de plata, que él agarro al vuelo de nuevo.

-Si señor. Escuche, mientras limpiaba los zapatos del inspector, que el señor Potter fue torturado antes de ser degollado- se paso un dedo mugriento y de uñas negras por el cuello- Sin embargo sus criados fueron matados de un solo disparo. El inspector piensa que ha sido un ajuste de cuentas y...

-¿Y?

El muchacho se agazapo un poco, escondiendo la mirada. Sus hombros temblaron débilmente y su voz sonó asustadiza cuando dijo:

-Encontraron la marca de la calavera y la serpiente junto al cadáver del señor Potter.

Fruncí el ceño y maldije entre dientes mi mala suerte. El muchacho se estremeció un poco más y se incorporo del suelo, donde había permanecido agachado fingiendo cepillar mis viejas botas.

-Si preguntan, no me has visto- le dije, lanzándole otras dos monedas de plata y alejándome de él.

Charlus había sido asesinado, la misma noche que esos tres intentaron matarme a mí. Tom estaba movilizando a sus secuaces. Y no tenía piedad. Deseba recuperar la tercera reliquia, sin embargo ninguno sabíamos donde estaba. Solo Charlus sabia donde estaba, pues tres años antes Albus se la había entregado para que la escondiese. Y eso le había costado la vida. Y me costaría la mía si no salía de Londres, no, de Inglaterra, pronto.

Albus había mencionado, antes de partir en su último viaje, que iba en busca de la primera reliquia. Aquella que la muchacha pelirroja poseía, la misma que el hijo de Charlus había desposado. Por tanto el joven Potter debía poseer la primera reliquia ahora, pues se había casado con la muchacha. Al igual que su padre hizo en su día, el joven había seducido a la portadora de una de las reliquias.

Sin embargo aun quedaba por descubrir el paradero de la tercera reliquia, aquella que Charlus oculto tras arrebatársela a Tom, la que pertenecía desde un principio a la familia Gryffindor... y si... ¿Y si Charlus no había ocultado la reliquia? ¿Y si aun pertenecía a la familia Gryffindor? Charlus siempre fue astuto y seguramente habría preferido tener la reliquia encima todo el tiempo antes que esconderla en alguna caja fuerte a su suerte.

Y si mis suposiciones eran ciertas la reliquia debería estar aun en la mansión de la familia. En Godric's Hollow. Y por tanto también pertenecería, al igual que todos los vienes y el titulo de conde de Gryffindor, al hijo de Charlus.

El muchacho poseía dos reliquias... y Tom irá tras él nada mas saberlo. Algo que sucederá tarde o temprano.

Debía encontrar al hijo de Charlus, advertirle del peligro y si era posible arrebatarle las reliquias.

**Hello my friends!**

**¿Qué tal os va? ¿Preparándoos para San Valentín o maldiciendo a vuestros profesores por ser unos ogros perversos?... hoy estoy de buen humor, mis clases de la tarde se han suspendido y he podido utilizar esas horas para acabar este capítulo al fin.**

**Así que: ¿Qué tal el capi? ¿Os ha gustado?... Ya se que ha habido muchos cambios de escena y que han sido muy cortitos, el capítulo también es corto, pero quería expresar muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Como por ejemplo el asunto del padre de James. Quería matarlo desde hace mucho (jeje) así que me calenté la cabeza un poco pensando como hacerlo y al final me salio esto. Espero que este bien. Y además aclaro un poco quien tiene cada reliquia, o eso espero. Y también esta el tema de James y sus celillos... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Lily embarque en el merodeador? ¿Se dará James cuenta de que su mujercita le importa mas de lo que él cree?... tendréis que esperar para saberlo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Paz y amor...y algún que otro R&R!**

**P/D: ¿os ha gustado la mascota de ****Aberforth****? Jeje. He de admitir que la idea de llamar a la cabra Arianna fue algo que surgió de la nada (al principio se iba a llamar Gretta. No se porque, la verdad).Pero esta mañana, durante una tediosa y larga clase, me vino la idea a la mente y pensé: ¿porque no? al fin y al cavo la pequeña de los Dumbledore no estaba algo ida de la cabeza. Jeje. Vamos, como una cabra.**


	27. Capítulo XXIV

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. Aun así si encontráis alguno avisadme, no os cortéis, os lo agradeceré.**

**Se que necesito trabajar varias cosas y que no soy perfecta, por eso os agradezco vuestro apoyo. Así que he aquí un agradecimiento a todos los lectores que me han seguido hasta ahora, porque sin ellos esta historia no seria la misma. Muchas gracias. Intentare trabajar mas duro para que disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo al escribir.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XXIV**

-¿Cumpliste con tu misión?

Deje mi revolver sobre la mesa, rallada y demasiado pulida por culpa de los años, y baje la mirada levemente. Demostrándole mi respeto y obediencia.

-Me temo que escapo, señor- contesté. Ganándome de paso algunas risitas por parte de un público no deseado.

Era bien sabido que ninguno de aquellos carroñeros me consideraba su camarada, para todos ellos no era más que un obstáculo que los impedía avanzar. Trepar por la enrevesada telaraña que era nuestra sociedad, hasta llegar a la cima. A la araña que lo tejía y lo sabía todo.

Yo era su mano derecha; sudor y sangre me había costado llegar hasta aquí, y a pesar de que ellos creían que con mi fracaso descendería de posición. Que seria menospreciado por nuestro capitán... estaban equivocados.

-Pero descubrí algo que tal vez vos agradezcáis saber- comenté, calculando cuidadosamente cada palabra. Procurando no alzar demasiado la voz para no ser escuchado por el resto de personas que ocupaban la sala.

Mi capitán; aquel que respondía por el nombre de Tom Riddle, y que sin embargo deseaba y disfrutaba siendo llamado Voldemort, asintió levemente. Dándome permiso para continuar.

-Black se oculto en casa de un viejo conocido. El mismo que lo ayudo a escapar, me atrevería a asegurar. Cornamenta.- dije, sosteniendo su mirada. Y reprimiendo el escalofrió que siempre amenazaba con recorrer mi espalda cuando sus ojos castaños, enrojecidos y teñidos de sangre, me contemplaban con superioridad. Con desprecio, asco, diversión... y maldad.- Aunque según me han contado algunos aldeanos, su verdadero nombre es James Potter, y es el nuevo conde de Gryffindor.

Voldemort sonrió, o al menos dibujo aquella mueca macabra que el consideraba una sonrisa. Alzó su mano, blanca de largos dedos, y me indicó que me acercase.

-¿Potter, has dicho?- preguntó en un siseo cuando estuve frente al él. Arrodillado junto a su silla.

-Si mi señor.

-¿Black lo acompañaba?- quiso saber.

-Si señor. Black huyo primero, acompañado de otra persona. Un hombre, creemos. Y Potter le siguió después, junto a una chica.- respondí.

-¿Una chica dices?-

Asentí en silencio. Y un murmullo se elevo tras de mi, todos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Quien era esa chica? ¿Y por qué arriesgarse a huir con ella?

-La muchacha vestía ropas caras, no debía tener demasiada edad y por lo que hemos conseguido sonsacar a nuestros prisioneros es la esposa de Potter- informé.

Voldemort rio y la sala se sumió en el más absoluto silencio.

-El hijo plagia al padre.- murmuró para si- Que oportuna coincidencia... Severus.

-Si, señor.

-Tu misión ha cambiado. Busca a esa chica, y tráemela.- ordenó.

Asentí y baje la cabeza en una leve inclinación. Su mano esquelética rozo mi hombro, dándome su autorización para actuar.

-Y procura que este viva. Tengo planes para ella.

**...**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, para después encontrarme con una modesta habitación revestida de madera, con dos claraboyas como únicas ventanas. Un baúl anclado en el suelo, una mesa atornillada, una cómoda de madera pulida por los años y un sin fin de mapas y anotaciones clavadas en las paredes de madera.

El aire desprendía un olor salado, agrio, y cargado. Y no pude más que arrugar la nariz.

¿Donde estaba?

Me senté con rapidez y arqueé la espalda para desentumecerme. Tenia todos los músculos engarrotados, como si llevase semanas sin moverme. Pero eso no podía ser posible, ¿cierto?

Una ligera brisa acaricio mi piel desnuda, y emití un débil grito al retirar las cobijas que me cubrían y descubrir que tan solo vestía una vieja camisa de hombre. Tan pasada y maltratada que era casi transparente.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba en esta cama? ¿Qué significaba esta camisa? Y lo más importante, ¿quien me había desnudado y vestido con ella?

Salí presurosa de la cama y, descalza, caminé hacia la única puerta. Pero el pomo no decía. Estaba claro que estaba encerrada. ¿Pero quien me había encerrad... Temblé violentamente un momento, recordando el horrible sonido del mar al chocar contra la pared del acantilado. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado aquella aterradora experiencia? Y aun más, ¿cómo había escapado de esa horrible y certera muerte?

Unas voces, definitivamente varoniles, se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta y después el pomo giro. Me mantuve en silencio y tan quieta como me era posible, a pesar de que temblaba tanto o más que una fina hoja bajo el empuje del viento. Y la puerta se abrió

-Eh... ¡Estáis despierta!- grito con euforia mi carcelero. A lo que yo le respondí con un agudo grito.-No, tranquilizaos. Tranquili... ¡Auch!

Aquel ser, casi tan descomunal como un árbol y tan peludo como un perro, se acerco despacio. Arrastrando sus enormes pies, y alzando las manos en son de paz. Por supuesto no me percato de eso y vuelvo a gritar, me giro y cojo otro pesado libro de la mesa para después lanzárselo. En esta ocasión con menos atino.

-Tranquila. No te haré daño.- me asegura, avanzando otro paso y situándose un poquito mas cerca.

Dejo escapar otro chillido que es seguido de una retahíla de amenazas sin sentido, pronunciadas entre sollozos y temblores.

Estoy asustada... no, estoy más que asustada. Estoy aterrada.

¿Quién es ese ser? ¿Y como es posible que sepa hablar?

-Será mejor que avise al capitán, tal vez él sepa como tranquilizaos- comentó para si mismo, alisándose su abundante y enmarañada barba.- Quédate aquí, no salgas.

¿Qué no salga? ¡Ja!

Por su puesto que iba ha salir. Huiría en cuanto saliese por esa puerta y no miraría hacia atrás. Porque era eso o la muerte, estoy totalmente segura.

-No te muevas- repitió, alzando una mano y rozando fugazmente mi coronilla.

En esta ocasión no chille. Solo contuve el aire en mis pulmones, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me deje arrastrar por la asfixiante sensación de oscuridad y vértigo que me envolvía...

Abro los ojos y lo primero que noto es un fuerte aroma, similar a la pólvora. Frunzo la nariz y miro a mí alrededor, para después taparme con rapidez al reconocer al gigante barbudo. Esta de pie junto a la cama y sostiene un cuenco de latón entre las manos, y es de él de donde procede ese desagradable olor.

-¿Os encontráis mejor?- me pregunta con, para mi sorpresa, amabilidad.

Asiento, más por inercia que por voluntad, y el sonríe. O eso creo, pues su rizada barba no me permite ver sus labios. Solo puedo imaginar donde pueden estar.

-Déjanos solos Hagrid- dice alguien. Una voz que yo conozco demasiado bien.

-Si capitán.- el gigante me dedica una última sonrisa y se hace a un lado, despejando mi campo de visión y permitiéndome ver al dueño de esa dichosa voz.- Estaré en cubierta, por si necesita algo- dijo mientras dejaba el cuenco con el mejunje sobre la cómoda- Por si vuelve a desmayarse.- aclara ante la interrogante mirada del otro.

-Oh, ya creo que se desmayará.- comenta con una petulante sonrisa.

El gigante carraspea, y balbucea algo que no llego a entender, para después salir y cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- le grito nada mas quedarnos a solas.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Sin pensarlo dos veces saco las piernas de la cama y me pongo de pie. Luego quedó inmóvil, pues no he recordado mi semidesnudez y el bochorno que me causa su mirada lujuriosa me deja aturdida.

_-Maldito._- pienso mientras mis ojos siguen sus movimientos. Incapaz de hacer algo más.

Sus ojos brillan de alegría, como los de un demonio. Como lo que es.

Se apoya en el borde de la mesa, y extiende las piernas enfrente de él. Con una mano sostiene una copa de vino llena hasta la mitad y con la otra acaricia la empuñadura de una espada, que cuelga perezosamente de su cinto.

Sus ojos, con mas tonalidades terrosas que doradas, me indican que nada bueno se avecina. Y sonríe. ¡El muy condenado sonríe!

Me enderecé de pura furia, y apreté los puños hasta que estos perdieron el color.

-¡Deberías estar muerto! -logro gritar, por fin- Tendrías que haberte ahogado. ¡Eres un maldito loco! Podría haber muerto por tu culpa, es mas ¡casi muero!

-¿Realmente crees esas absurdas acusaciones, Lilian? -preguntó él en voz baja.- ¿Acaso dudas de mí? Nunca hubiese permitido que te ahogases, deberías saberlo.- Dejó el vaso en la mesa, enderezándose cual alto era.- ¿Por qué querría matar a mi dulce y tierna esposa?- peguntó con ironía.

Me tense. Cada nervio, cada fibra de mi cuerpo se crispaba de furia. De rabia, de odio dirigido y provocado exclusivamente por él.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Tenía tan poco respeto, era tan condenadamente exasperante. Tan endiabladamente retorcido.

-¡Me mintió! Me mintió... ¡Me hizo pensar que esto seria sencillo! Un matrimonio de palabras, dijo. ¡Ja!, ya claro. ¡Maldito sea!

-Detente Lilian- dijo James en voz más alta.- Cállate.

-Eres un maldito. Eso es lo que eres. Me mentiste, me humillantes, me utilizaste y ahora que... ¿qué harás ahora conmigo?

-¡Cállate, diablos! -descargó su enorme puño sobre la mesa, haciéndola saltar, y enmudeciéndome.- Te seré franco, así después no podrás acusarme de mentirte- avanzó hacia mi y de un empujón me tiro sorbe el lecho.-En este mismo momento mas de treinta hombres están deseosos de entrar en este camarote y...- me separo la piernas y se colocó entre ellas, aun de pie.-... disfrutar de tus encantos.- agarró un buen trozo de tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta y me alzó con violencia. Obligándome a sentarme frente a él- Estarían dispuestos a matar...- deshizo el lazo de la camisa y sonrió lentamente-... mentir...-introdujo su mano izquierda por la abertura de la camisa y atrapo uno de mis pechos.-... y sobretodo violarte. Una y otra vez. Hasta que chilles pidiendo piedad.

Atrapo mis pelo, enmarañado y pegajoso por la sal marina, y tiro con brusquedad de él. Forzándome a alzar el rostro.

Sus ojos castaños me contemplaban con furia, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus cejas negras fruncidas. Su pecho subía y bajaba veloz, al ritmo de su respiración. Y sus labios se entreabrieron, mostrando sus dientes, para pronunciar:

-¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?- asentí lentamente, y la desagradable sensación de escozor que precedía a las lagrimas me nublo la mirada.-Perfecto.

Soltó me pelo y me empujo de nuevo.

-Hagrid te cuidara de ahora en adelante, deberás obedecerle. Y sobretodo procura no gritar, al menos que quieras llamar la atención del resto de marineros.- sacó su mano del interior de mi camisa y me miro una vez más, de arriba a abajo, antes de girarse.- No saldrás de aquí. No hablaras con nadie, exceptuando a Hagrid y a mí. ¿Ha quedado claro?- preguntó mientras habría el baúl que había anclado junto a la mesa- Y tápate un poco.- gruñó, lanzándome un trozo de tela que rápidamente reconocí como uno de mis vestidos.

-¡No quiero quedarme aquí sola! –grite cuando James comenzaba ha girar el pomo de la puerta.- No me dejes aquí sola- suplique, tapándome como puedo con mi vestido.

_¿Tienes miedo?_, pregunta la oportuna voz de mi subconsciente.

-_No lo tendrías tú después de semejante advertencia_- repliqué en silencio.

_Podría ser un farol_, se aventuro.

No. No es un farol. Lo se.

Sus ojos me lo dicen, sus gestos lo gritan y su tono de voz me lo confirma.

Dice la verdad. Y eso me aterra.

-Al contrario, mocosa, disfrutaras de compañía. -me aseguró con una pícara sonrisa.- Este es mi camarote, y yo no tengo intención alguna de dormir a la intemperie solo porque tú estés aquí.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, en una sarcástica imitación de un saludo cortes, y abrió la puerta. Cerrando de un portazo, y dando dos vueltas de llave a la cerradura.

-¡Maldito!- grite, levantándome de golpe y lanzando el vestido a la puerta.

Pero esta se abrió de nuevo y el vestido fue a parar al estomago del gigante. Él miro el trozo de tela con una ceja curvada y después me miro a mí.

-Puedo volver mas tarde si lo desea- sugirió con su voz grave.- Soy Rebeus Hagrid, aunque todos me llaman Hagrid.- se presentó tras varios minutos en silencio, tras comprender que yo no tenía pensado contestarle.- El capitán me ha ordenado que sea su guardia.

-Carcelero, querrás decir- farfullé de mal humor. Dando un puntapié en el suelo.

Me estoy comportando como una niña. Pero no me importa. Es mas me considero con derecho a una buena rabieta. ¡Me la merezco!

Hagrid carraspeó, seguramente incomodo, y balanceó los brazos hacia delante y detrás. Sin saber muy bien que debía hacer ahora.

-¿Tiene hambre?- peguntó al fin.

Me cruce de brazos, negándome a hablarle. Interpretando me anhelado papel de niña consentida.

Si James me consideraba una mocosa malcriada, tendría una mocosa malcriada.

-Eh... iré a por algo de comida. Si, eso haré- se aliso la barba con rapidez, y carraspeó un poco- Mientras podrá vestirse- comentó, saliendo de nuevo y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Me sonroje violentamente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que aun llevaba puesta esta indiscreta vestimenta? ¡Y encima la camisa esta semiabierta! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Rápidamente me abalance sobre el vestido y mire a mí alrededor en busca de algún lugar que me sirviese para poder cambiarme sin ser vista. Pero no encontré nada.

Apreté la tela contra mi pecho y suspiré, derrotada. Estaba claro que James no tendría un biombo, o una simple sabana que ejerciera de probador, porque él no necesitaba ocultar sus vergüenzas al resto del mundo para así evitar que lo llamasen ramera.

¡Hombres!

Me apresure a quitarme la pasada camisa y contuve la respiración al ver algunos moretones, ya amarillentos, en mis brazos y estomago. ¿De donde habían salido?

Toque con cuidado un moretón especialmente grande que coloreaba mi cadera derecha y sisee al notar el dolor. Tenía forma curvada, como si algo o alguien me hubiesen rodeado con excesiva fuerza.

_Él te salvo del morir ahogada_, me recordó mi particular conciencia.

-_Si. Después de intentar ahogarme, lanzándome al mar embravecido_.- le recordé.

Pero me conciencia no contestó. Y por primera vez deseo que lo haga. Quiero que pele conmigo, que me enfurezca y me permita desahogarme un poco. Aunque solo sea mentalmente.

Porque se que en esta ocasión ella tiene razón. James fue quien me lanzo al mar, pero él vino conmigo. Sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura en todo momento; y cuando caímos al agua, antes de desmayarme, fue él quien me saco a la superficie y tiro de mí. Salteando olas y viento.

-_Tú ganas esta vez_- admite con mal humor. Sin recibir ninguna respuesta a cambio.

Tire la camisa a un lado y me puse mi propia camisa, mas blanca y pequeña. Até los alzos que la ajustaban y me pase el vestido por la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que unos golpes suaves me alertaban de que alguien quería entrar.

-¿Ha terminado?- preguntó desde el otro lado mi carcelero, Hagrid dijo James que se llamaba.

Me apresuré a acomodar la falda del vestido y anudar las cintas que lo ceñían en la cintura. Alise un poco las mangas y me atuse el pelo, enredándome los dedos entre algunos mechones. Chaqué la lengua y de un seco tiro deshice el enredo, llevándome algunas hebras pelirrojas entre los dedos.

-Pase.- He decidido que lo mejor es comportarme adecuadamente por ahora. O al menos con él, ya que es quien me trae alimento. No seria oportuno importunarlo o, aun peor, enfurecerlo.

La puerta se abre y Hagrid entra, agachando la cabeza para no golpearse con el marco de la puerta. En las manos trae una bandeja de comida que deja en un extremo de la mesa. Y mi estomago ruge exigiendo alimento. Estoy hambrienta.

Hagrid se ríe disimuladamente y me acerca la única silla que hay. Yo me siento con rapidez y comienzo a devorar el contenido de los platos sin piedad. Pollo, queso, manzanas hervidas, una jarra de agua potable, rebanadas de pan con mantequilla... todo me parece poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevare inconsciente? ¿Desde cuando no he comido?

Levante la mirada y vi que Hagrid me miraba con atención, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Puedo notar como la sangre sube a mis mejillas y bajo la mirada de nuevo. Centrándome en un muslo de pollo mordisqueado.

-¿Cuando llegué aquí?- pregunto, para después dar un bocado más pequeño y controlado a la carne de pollo.

-Mmmm... Hará una semana y media o así- contestó.

¿Una semana y media? ¡Dios mío! Normal que estuviese famélica.

-¿Quién me trajo?- probé de nuevo.

Si había contestado la primera tal vez contestara la segunda. Y si era así tenia luz verde para preguntar todo aquello que quería saber y que por principios no penaba preguntarle a James.

-El capitán.

¿Capitán?

Antes también mencionó a un capitán. Y estaba claro que estaba en un barco así que eso significaba que alguien nos había recogido de alta mar y nos había ofrecido refugio.

-Sirius y Remus también llegaron con vosotros- comentó Hagrid.- Pero ellos llegaron antes.

¿Sirius? ¿Remus? ¿Quienes eran... ¡Oh! Por su puesto. Los compinches de James. Aquellos dos hombres que se ocultaron en la gruta con nosotros. Esos que James escondía en su alcoba... ¡Maldita sea! Por eso quiso dormir conmigo. Porque esos dos ocupaban su habitación. ¡Maldito! ¡Fui una tonta por no percatarme de ello antes!

Mordí con fuerza y tire del hueso, llevándome toda la carne del muslo. Lancé el hueso al plato y agarré un trozo de queso. Lo mire fijamente, imaginándome que en realidad era mi esposo, y de un feroz bocado me lo trague.

-¿Como se llama el capitán?- pregunte tras tragar mi segundo trozo de queso. Algo más calmada.

Hagrid me miro incrédulo y se rio. Yo alcé una ceja, sin comprender lo que le pasaba y él dejo de reír al momento.

-¿De verdad no lo sabe?- peguntó con duda. A lo que yo negué con la cabeza.- Caracoles, estoy si que no me lo esperaba- murmuró- Bueno, vera. Pensé, bueno, como usted llego con el capitán y se aloja en su camarote... además él advirtió a la tripulación de que era su esposa he incluso azoto a Mundungus cuando él intentó colarse aquí y... bueno... ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Ha olvidado algo mas?- quiso saber. Y por su tono de voz pude notar que estaba realmente preocupado- ¡Si el capitán se entera de que usted esta herida o... o algo pues seguramente me castigara y... y...

Lo azotara. Comprendí.

Al igual que comprendo de quien habla. Y lo más sorprendente es que no me sorprende. En cierta forma, desde la primera vez que lo vi, James siempre me dio la impresión de ocultar algo. De fingir ser alguien que no era.

Ahora ya se porque me sentía así.

-James, es el capitán- dije, solo para asegurarme. Como si fuese la prueba definitiva.

-Si...-respondió con rapidez, feliz de que si recordase y no tuviese ninguna secuela.-Aunque aquí todos lo llamamos Cornamenta.

-¿Cornamenta?- repetí, y después deje escapar una risita.

¿Quien en su sano juicio desearía que lo llamasen Cornamenta? ¿Era acaso un chiquillo? Y luego me acusaba a mi de ser una mocosa malcriada cuando él iba por hay inventándose apodos ridículos y jugando a dirigir un barco...

"_Precisamente. Os acuso, James. O debería decir... Cornamenta."_

Borré la sonrisa de mis labios con rapidez. Al recordar ese pequeño fragmento de la conversación que James mantuvo con el señor Longbottom durante el baile.

Él también lo había llamado Cornamenta.

"_Corregidme si me equivoco, pero... los adultos no se comportan como chiquillos aventureros que juegan a ser corsarios o bandidos."_

Esas habían sido sus palabras. Y James... James había enfurecido, aunque a simple vista no lo hubiese parecido. Pero yo lo note, en sus actos y en su tono de voz. Longbottom lo enfureció al acusarlo, o quizás no lo acusaba. Si no que decía la verdad.

-¿Qué transportamos?- pregunté con ansiedad. Deseosa de que la respuesta fuese noble y adecuada. Que el señor Longbottom se equivocara.

Porque tal vez era comerciante, y como la sociedad inglesa encuentra de mal gusto que un noble trabaje en el sector del comercio se ha tenido que ocultar. O quizás sea miembro de alguna embajada y su deber sea viajar de un punto a otro del mundo. O puede que sea...

-¿Transportar?- se burló Hagrid.- "El Merodeador" no transporta nada que no sea sueños, coraje y oro. Sobretodo oro.

-¿Oro?- ¿Era un comerciante de joyas? Eso debía ser. Por eso me había regalado tantas cuando nos casamos. Porque comerciaba con ellas y tenia fácil acceso a la hora de conseguirlas.- Comercia con metales preciosos. ¿Y de donde los exportáis?- pregunté con sincera curiosidad. Algo más aliviada.

-¿Exportar? De ningún lugar. Simplemente lo cogemos- respondió con simpleza.

¿Tendría acaso James una mina? Alguna propiedad fuera de Londres, libres de impuestos, donde explotaba a pobres indígenas para obtener el oro con el cual comerciaba.

Eso era tan cruel, incluso para él.

-¿De una mina?- inquirí, mordisqueando una rebanada de pan con mantequilla.

-¿Mina?- Hagrid se golpeo el estomago y dejo escapar un sonora carcajada- Creo que no lo comprendéis. "El Merodeador" es un barco pirata. Nosotros somos piratas. No comerciamos con joyas, nos las quedamos. Y no hay ninguna mina. No al menos que yo sepa.- se carcajeó y yo deje caer la rebana de pan.

**...**

Al anochecer, cuando ya no pude encontrar más excusas con las cuales retrasar lo inevitable, me dirigí hacia mi camarote. Con la ruidosa risa de Sirius acariciándome la nuca, y la silenciosa pero perturbadora mirada de Remus siguiéndome.

-Dos galeones a que la pequeña pelirroja intentara escapar cuando la puerta sea abierta- escuché que decía Sirius detrás de mí.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Remus.

¡Malditos hijos de puta!

-¿Crees que no puedo manejar a una muchacha? -le pregunté. Deteniéndome delante de la puerta y sacando la vieja llave que abría la cerradura oxidada.- Vamos, Sirius. Esa niña me teme casi tanto como a la mismísima muerte. No se atreverá a desobedecerme.- aseguré con arrogancia.

-Las mujeres no luchan como los hombres... tenlo presente- me recordó Remus, con su típico tono de sabiondo.

Sirius se limito a recostarse sobre la pared de cubierta; puesto que mi camarote esta en proa, bajo la plataforma que poseía el timón y la pequeña mesa de mandos donde trazábamos las coordenadas.

-Si ella le golpea quiero otro galeón- se burló.

-Hecho- aceptó un risueño Remus.

Les lancé a ambos una mirada de advertencia e introduje la lave en al cerradura, la gire dos veces y abrí la puerta rápidamente.

Lilian estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sin dar señales externas de furia o resentimiento. Algo que me inquieto un poco, aunque solo un poco.

Sus manos estaban escondidas en los pliegues de sus faldas y mantenía la espalda tan recta que parecía que quisiese alcanzar el techo. Se había peinado el pelo en una llamativa y gruesa trenza carmesí. Y sus ojos, fijos en mi, tenían un profundo color verde oscuro.

Entre lentamente la habitación, observando sus ojos en todo momento, y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Dejando a mis curiosos amigos sin su anhelado espectáculo... o tal vez no.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Eres un pirata! ¡Un asesino!- gritó, lanzándome con furia el pequeño puñal que solía esconder en el fondo de mi baúl.

Me hice a un lado con rapidez y el puñal paso zumbando junto a mi oreja derecha, clavándose después en la puerta. Las risas de Sirius y Remus no tardaron en escucharse, al igual que el inconfundible: _Paga Lunático_. De Sirius.

De dos zancadas me situé a su lado y sujete sus muñecas, impidiéndole que cogiese cualquier otra cosa que pudiese utilizar para lanzármela.

La mire con asombro mientras le retorcía las muñecas hasta que ella chillo de dolor y se derrumbo. Solo entonces la solté y ella callo al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Nunca me hubiese imaginado que ella trataría de matarme. Que me acusase de cualquier estupidez, que me gritase o se echase a llorar, si. Pero que intentase matarme... nunca.

¡Madre de Dios! ¿No le importaba su propia vida? ¿Pensaba que podía matarme sin que mi tripulación no tomara represarías?... Tal vez no le importaba qué podía sucederle. O simplemente era tan estupida que no había pensado en las consecuencias.

Si era así, esta mujer es más peligrosa e ignorante de lo que pensaba. Si realmente era capaz de poner su odio por encima de su propio bienestar, entonces... estaba ante un poderoso dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué esperabas ganar? - pregunté en voz baja. Intentando controlarme.

-Quería verte muerto... ¡eres un asesino! ¡Un pirata!-gritó ella, con sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas llenos de lagrimas.- ¡Te mereces morir!

-¿No te importa tu vida?- gruñí, agarrando su muñeca de nuevo y obligándola a levantarse.- Porque si vuelves a intentar algo así te juro que...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me azotaras!-gritó, luchando por liberar su muñeca de mi mano- ¿Qué hará el despiadado pirata?- escupió con desprecio. Alzando su mano libre y golpeándome en la mejilla.- ¡Lo se todo! Y pagarás por mentirme.

-Yo te mentí... lo admito. Pero sólo fue para ahorrarte dificultades y sufrimientos.-admití de mala gana, mordiéndome la lengua para no sucumbir ante la furia y golpearla al igual que ella me había golpeado a mí.- ¿O habrías preferido un pirata antes que aun conde?

No necesite que contestara, la respuesta estaba bien clara en sus ojos. Ella no había deseado en ningún momento un esposo, así fuese pirata o conde.

Y un nudo, molesto y agrio, me retorció el estomago.

¿Por qué me importaba tanto lo que ella pensase? Que mas daba, ella no era más que una chiquilla malcriada. Una mocosa con muy mal genio y la mano demasiado rápida. No tenia porque rendirle cuentas y mucho menos le debía explicaciones.

Ella era mía, quisiese o no, y debía aceptarme tal y como era. Con la parte buena y la mala. Era su deber... y se lo haría saber a la fuerza si es necesario.

Todo con tal de que esta desagradable sensación desaparezca.

-Soy un noble, un pirata y un esposo- siseé con rabia, tirando de su mano y obligándola a estirarse.- Y tú no eres nadie para reclamarme nada.

Lilian entrecerró los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí, al mismo tiempo que su pequeño pie me propina un fuerte pisotón.

Se alejo de mí y puso distancia entre ambos, utilizando a la larga mesa como escudo.

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!

-¡Eres mía, pequeño demonio! –rugí; saltando sobre la mesa, tirando libros, tinteros y notas en el proceso, y atrapándola.- Y haré que no lo olvides mocosa.

Sus hermosos ojos se agrandaron por culpa del miedo pero no fueron capaces de predecir lo que estaba por llegar. Pues de una sonora y certera bofetada la tire al suelo.

-¡Levanta!-rugí.

-No soy tu esclava. ¡No te obedeceré! –replicó, acariciándose la mejilla con cuidado y mirándome con odio.

-¿No?...Ven aquí, Lilian –ordené de nuevo.

-¡No, no, no! -se levantó con rapidez de el suelo.-No me acercaré...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más volví a agarrar sus muñecas y la arrastre por el suelo hacia la cama, tire de ella y la lance sobre el catre.

Lilian saltó un gritito ahogado y comenzó a retorcerse, intentado liberarse de sus propias faldas que se había enredado en sus piernas. Pero al comprender que no conseguiría nada con aquello me miró lentamente, con los ojos agrandados por el terror.

-¿Me mataras? –preguntó en apenas un murmullo asustadizo. Y su tono de voz me trajo un amargo sabor de boca.

Al menos no era tan estupida como para no temer a la muerte. Aunque por supuesto este no iba ser el caso.

No pensaba matarla, ni mucho menos volver a golpearla. Aun podía sentir un quemazón en la palma de mi mano, y aquel maldito nudo que oprimía mi estomago había crecido tras el golpe. Era como si, en cierta manera, me arrepintiese de haberlo hecho. Como si el dolor que ella sentía ahora también lo sintiese yo.

Y eso me confundía. Nunca antes había sentido nada similar...

-Por esta vez te perdonare tu insolencia.-dije. Ella dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.-Pero no volveré ha hacerlo un segunda vez.- le advertí.

Alcé mi mano y acaricie ligeramente su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas. Ella tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Me tenía miedo, y a pesar de que era justo lo que había deseado ahora la sola idea de que ella me temiese me resultaba repugnante.

-No vuelvas a enfurecerme, y no volveré a golpearte.- dije, retirando mi mano y cerrándola en un puño.-No deseo hacerte daño...-murmuré.

Ella abrió de nuevo los ojos y me miro con recelo, sin creer mis palabras.

Suspiré, cansado ya de todo, y me deje caer en el catre junto a ella. La cama de hundió un poco bajo mi peso y Lilian se retorció rápidamente, alejándose de mi y apegándose al otro extremo de la cama. El que daba a la pared.

Y eso me enfureció. ¿Por qué huía siempre de mí? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse conmigo como se comportaba con el resto? ¿Tanto me odiaba?

_Tú le has dado razones_, me recordó mi conciencia.

Si. Yo le había dado razones más que suficientes para odiarme, pero aun así... yo no quiero que me odie.

_¿Y qué quieres entonces?_

¿Qué quiero?... quiero que... que ella me quiera.

**¡Hola amigos! ¿Como os va? Yo estoy para el arrastre, y tal vez por eso me ha salido así este capitulo. He pescado un resfriado, de esos puñeteros que te hacen ver elefantes rosas donde en realidad hay pañuelos llenos de mocos, y por eso no he salido en todo el fin de semana. He estado en camita, con el portátil, y mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Así que he aprovechado, antes de que vuelva a estar liada con trabajos y exámenes, y he acabado este capi.**

**¿Os gusta? A mi me encanta. Lily poniéndose bestia con James es algo que siempre me ha divertido.**

**Además en este capitulo he podido por fin meter al bueno de Hagrid, aunque a Lily le da algo de miedo jeje. También meteré a algunos personajes mas en el próximo capitulo, para que formen la tripulación del merodeador. Haber si adivináis quienes serán los elegidos.**

**Bien por hoy ya me despido, no valla a ser que me inspire y os escriba aquí un tocho de treinta páginas con todo lo que me gusta y lo que no de este capitulo. Jeje.**

**Besitos.**


	28. Capítulo XXV

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. Aun así si encontráis alguno avisadme, no os cortéis, os lo agradeceré.**

**Lo escrito en cursiva y entre "comillas" son recuerdos.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XXV**

-¿Has oído una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho?

-Probablemente, no.- malmetió Remus.

Alcé la mirada del reflejo de la llama de la lámpara de aceite en la punta de mi reluciente espada y sonrío con pocas ganas a mis acompañantes, sin muestra alguna de remordimiento.

A pesar de que los relojes no son bien recibidos en alta mar estoy más que seguro, por la posición de la luna y las estrellas que resplandecen en el cielo, que son pasadas las diez. Y el sonido de risas y voces que llegan desde las mismísimas entrañas del barco me indican que mis hombres ya han cenado y ahora están tomando, entre ruidosa y cordial camaradería, su ronda diaria de ron. Seguramente el viejo Kreacher, el huraño cocinero, estará maldiciendo entre dientes a cada uno de los rufianes que se atrevan a acercársele a más de dos pasos. Ese cascarrabias es un personaje muy singular.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -preguntó Remus, inclinándose hacia la barandilla de proa y dándome la espalda.

Sirius se ha dejado caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en barril vacío que generalmente la tripulación utiliza para recoger agua de lluvia para poder así asearse un poco, aquellos que se asean por supuesto.

-En mujeres –respondí con sinceridad, pasando con más brío la dura piedra por el filo de la espada.

Se que la respuesta bastara para hacerlos callar unos minutos, quizás si tengo suerte incluso algo mas. Pero después tendré que afrontar sus burlas, o las de Sirius mejor dicho, y sus lecciones acerca de lo que debo o no debo hacer con mi esposa. ¡Como si ellos supiesen, mejor que yo, lo que debo o no debo hacer! ¡Es mi esposa, no la suya!

_Pues para ser tu esposa ellos la entienden mejor que tú_. Hostigó mi conciencia. _Ellos al menos no la hacen llorar._

_-¡Yo no la hago llorar! ¡Maldición!-_ pienso, deteniendo la piedra en el filo de la espada que ya reluce bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, indicándome que mi tarea ya ha sido cumplida con creces. Esta afilada.

Pero no me detengo y reanudo de nuevo la tarea, pasando con más energía la piedra negra por el frío metal.

-Aun no te habla, ¿cierto?- preguntó Sirius con un tono petulante que me hizo detenerme de nuevo.

Alzo la mirada de la espada y él me sonríe con guasa desde su asiento a escasos centímetros de mi, solo la lámpara de aceite nos separa y fácilmente podría abalanzarme sorbe él y cortarle la yugular con el arma que tengo en mis manos. Así podría comprobar cuan afilada esta. Pero no lo hago, solamente cierro los ojos un segundo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire en un vano intento por tranquilizarme. Canuto siempre tiene la extraña habilidad de sacar mi peor lado, quizás sea porque en cierta forma nos parecemos y por ello sabe como provocarme. No se, es algo que nunca me detuve demasiado a pensar.

-He escuchado que incluso prefiere la compañía de Hagrid antes que la tuya.-comentó como si nada, pero con una sonrisa retorcida en la cara.

Es mi amigo, mi hermano, pero en ocasiones, lo juro, desearía poder retorcerle el pescuezo hasta asfixiarlo. Lentamente, que sufriese... aunque por supuesto eso nunca sucederá, son solo deseos espontáneos que me invaden cuando Canuto saca su lado más mezquino y manipulados, nada más. Lo que él suele llamar, con algo de humor negro, su carácter por parte de padre.

-Acaso ya no eres capaz de complacer a tu pequeña pelirroja, porque si es así yo estaría encantado de sustituirte herma...

Sucedió muy deprisa, antes incluso de que la orden se formulase en mi cerebro. En un segundo estaba sentado en el suelo de cubierta afilando mi espada con un humor de perros y al otro estaba abalanzándome sobre Sirius, espada en mano, y con toda la intención de hacer realidad algunas ideas espontáneas que circulaban por mi mente desde que había abierto su puñetera boca por primera vez. Pero Remus, que en ocasiones puede ser demasiado inoportuno, se interpuso entre nosotros. Me empujó al suelo, dándole una patada a mi espada y lanzándola a dos metros de mí, e interponiéndose entre un ceñudo Sirius y yo.

-¡Basta!- gritó.- Y va por los dos, ¿queda claro Canuto?- preguntó con mal humor, girando apenas la mirada hacia el susodicho, y sin perderme de vista a mi en el proceso.- Dejad ya de comportaros como zopencos. Parecéis dos gallos peleando por la mejor gallina del corral.

Sirius se rió entre dientes, sin mostrar ni un ápice de miedo o remordimiento.

-Perdona Lunático pero no llego a comprender tus comparaciones campesinas, si no lo recuerdas yo no me crié entre gallinas y vacas.- se burló.

Remus resopló y de un manotazo en el pecho lo empujó hacia atrás, tal y como minutos antes había hecho conmigo. No parecía enfadado con el comentario, o al menos no mucho, pero nunca se puede estar seguro con él.

-Claro, perdona mi despiste Sirius, esta claro que tú te criaste entre asesinos y no entre pollos y vacas. Un ambiente mucho mejor, sin duda.- le respondió con ironía.

Sirius frunció el ceño durante una fracción de segundo, casi imperceptible para cualquiera que no lo conozca; pero para su mala suerte nosotros si lo conocemos.

-Dejadlo, se supone que debería ser yo quien estuviese peleando con él o matándolo, que aun lo estoy sopesando.- me quejé dándole un golpe en la pierna a Remus para que parase.

Este asintió en silencio y se dejo caer en el suelo junto a mí, no antes de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Canuto. Porque si había un tema vedado en nuestra relación era nuestro pasado. Por muy amigos que fuésemos, por muy hermanos que nos considerásemos, nunca podíamos sacar ha relucir el pasado del otro porque todos, los tres, teníamos algo que esconder. Algo demasiado desagradable que nos hacían avergonzarnos, enfurecer y entristecernos al mismo tiempo y a igual intensidad.

Compartíamos algo más que una buena amistad, una camaradería, compartíamos un gran secreto que no estábamos dispuestos a divulgar por nada ni nadie. Aunque en ocasiones nuestra lengua nos cobrase malas pasadas y las palabras saliesen solas, con la única intención de herir al otro. Pero siempre que sucedía procurábamos estar solos, sin público impertinente que mas tarde formulase incomodas preguntas.

-Y bien, ¿me la prestarías?- preguntó Sirius tras varios minutos en silencio.

-¡Sirius!-protestó Remus, y él se rió descaradamente.

-Es toda tuya- le respondí con algo de diversión, después de una semana de perpetuo mal humor.- Pero te advierto tiene muy mal carácter, es capaz de lanzarte puñales si intentas someterla.

Mis palabras tuvieron el curioso don de callar la risa de Sirius, y Remus me miró con el ceño fruncido y ese brillo en los ojos que yo tan bien conocía y que gritaba: No intentes esconderlo, lo se. Habla.

-¿Te ha lanzado un puñal?- inquirió Canuto, ya sin ningún signo de diversión. Más bien atónito.

-Puñales, libros, una silla, asfixiarme con la almohada... la lista es larga- murmuré de mala gana, porque aunque se que he sido yo quien a incitado esta situación no me siento demasiado cómodo confesándoles que mi esposa ha intentado matarme cada una de las ultimas malditas noches.

No es algo que uno quiera contar por hay.

-Pero... ¡Que me aspen! Si que tiene carácter la pequeña pelirroja.-comentó con diversión Sirius, ante el silencio de Remus.- ¿Y que las hecho? Porque algo tendrás que haberle hecho, las mujeres son crueles es cierto pero solo si tiene un motivo para serlo.

Lunático bufó ante sus palabras y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo mientras su mirada me escudriñaba con ferocidad, como si mi rostro fuese uno de sus libros de coordenadas y mapas. Canuto lo ignoró y con los ojos bien abiertos y una gran sonrisa esperó a que contestase. Pero yo no tengo intención de hacerlo, no al menos sobrio y mucho menos hoy.

-¿La forzaste?- preguntó Remus, tanteando el terreno y sin apartar sus atentos ojos de los míos. Buscando cualquier señal, por mínima que fuese, de que decía la verdad o mentía.

-No.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y murmuró algo parecido ha que no necesitaba forzar a nadie porque las mujeres acudían ellas solas a nosotros.

Sin duda el hecho de que Remus me acusase de tal cosa le ofendía mas a él que a mi, quizás era por eso de que por muy cruel o sádico que pudiese ser siempre era todo dulzura y picardía con las mujeres, y consideraba que yo era igual a él. Por tanto la sugerencia de Remus era como un insulto para ambos. Todo era más bien por cuestión de orgullo masculino; quien se ve obligado a forzar a una mujer es porque no ha sido capaz de seducirla antes y por tanto no es un hombre como dios manda. Y esa norma, Sirius, la tenia bien arraigada.

-¿La ofendiste de algún modo?- preguntó esta vez Remus.

¿Ofenderla? ¿Había llegado a ofenderla? Quizás... ella aseguraba que si, pero yo tengo mis propias conclusiones al respecto y en ellas no se incluyen la ofensa. Aunque por supuesto es bien sabido que la opinión de un hombre y una mujer en un mismo asunto puede variar tanto como el agua y el aceite. Si uno dice negro el otro dirá blanco y así hasta que ambas partes cedan o se maten. Es ley de vía, o al menos eso creo.

-No que yo sepa.

Sirius se rio entre dientes y mi mirada se dirigió hacia él con rapidez.

-Cuando un hombre asegura no haber ofendido ha una mujer, y no digo una dama o una ramera si no una mujer en general, es que si ha llegado a ofender en cierta forma a dicha mujer.- comentó con tono sabio, casi culto. Algo que me hizo sonreír, y que a Remus le costo una carcajada.

No todos los días uno se podía topar con un Sirius Black tan letrado y pensativo, generalmente no era capaz de hilar varias frases coherentes y ni que decir de responder preguntas sobre historia, arte o ciencias. Pero en cuanto a cuestiones del amor, y me refiero al amor carnal no al sentimental, era todo un experto. Como bien le gustaba repetir de vez en cuando.

-Si el maestro lo dice- dije con guasa.

-¿Le explicaste quien eras realmente antes de traerla con nosotros?- preguntó Remus, borrándome la sonrisa de golpe.

-No- gruñí.- Y lo sabes.

-¿Se lo explicaste después, cuando despertó?

Sirius me miró atento, con una ceja alzada, y Remus permaneció callado, aguardando mi respuesta.

Apreté los puños con rabia y tensé la mandíbula. Quizás si que tenia un poco de culpa.

-No. Hagrid fue el primero en hablar con ella y le contó todo.- mascullé de mala gana.

No había castigado a Hagrid por su indiscreción en aquel momento y ahora se porque no lo hice, esta claro que en algún lugar de mi mente algo me decía que no era todo culpa de Hagrid que también yo tenia culpa por no haber abierto la boca antes. Y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que enfureciese cuando ella me acuso pues el único resultado era, sin lugar a dudas, su enfado. Y por tanto mutismo.

-Hay tienes tu respuesta- dijo Lunático.- Ahora resuelve tus problemas.

¿Tenia la respuesta? ¿Era tan sencillo?, tan solo eso...

Pero, ¿y ahora qué?

-¡Es hora de emborracharse! Quien me acompaña a por una jarra de ron, estoy sediento y aunque vuestra charla de viejas marujas es muy interesante no estoy por la labor de dejar que esos gandules se beban todo el ron que tanto trabajo me costo robar.- dijo Sirius, levantándose del suelo y estirándose como un gato perezoso.

-Te acompaño- respondió Remus, imitándolo.- ¿Cornamenta?

Negué en silencio. Había algo que debía hacer antes, aunque la idea no me atrajese demasiado.

-Id vosotros, yo iré mas tarde.

-Si consigue matarte esta vez, yo paso a ser el capitán, ¿no?- preguntó con guasa.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Canuto- respondí, acompañado de la risa de Remus y la carcajada perruna de Sirius.

**...**

-¿No has cenado todavía?

Miré hacia atrás, sin necesidad de hacerlo pues se muy bien quien es, y lo vi apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una espada en la mano. Me tense de inmediato y volví a gírame sobre mi asiento, pretendiendo prestar atención a mi cena intacta y fría. Un trozo de carne reseca, puré de patata y un vaso de vino.

-¿No tienes hambre?

Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio, negándome a hablarle.

Decir que estaba furiosa se quedaba corto. ¡Él me había engañado! Se había reído en mi cara, me había tratado como una marioneta que se mueve a la voluntad de su amo.

-¿Hoy no intentaras matarme?- preguntó, dejando su espada sobre la cama. Donde yo pudiese verla.

Incluso en sus palabras podía notar su tono de burla, esa ironía que siempre había estado ahí y que yo me había esforzado en ignorar como una estupida.

No se que me enfurece mas; si el hecho de que me mintiese o lo que realmente es, o tal vez las dos.

-El cielo esta despejado... ¿quieres dar un paseo por cubierta?

Su calido aliento rozó mi nuca, ahí donde la tupida trenza no me cubría, y sentí un escalofrió trepar por la espada. Sus dedos atraparon mi pelo trenzado y con parsimonia deshizo el peinado, liberando mis cabellos. Y no pude hacer nada, permanecí callada y rígida sin poder moverme o articular palabra alguna. El miedo quizás o tal vez el nerviosismo era los causantes de mi extraño comportamiento. Debían ser ellos.

-Habladme.- susurró, paseando las yemas de sus dedos entre mi cuero cabelludo.- Lilian... Lily, háblame.

Es curioso como funciona el cuerpo humano, hasta hace un minuto renegaba de él y estaba dispuesta a lanzarle la copa de vino si se atrevía a entrar en el camarote y ahora... los recueros de aquella noche, nuestra primera noche, me invadían. Como un veneno, se expandían por mi mente arrasando con la poca cordura que me quedaba. El enfado se mitigaba, las manos me sudaban y los labios me temblaban, y todo porque había pronunciado mi nombre. Pero no de cualquier manera, no, si no que lo había hecho como aquella noche. Con algo que... no se, ¿con dulzura quizás?

-¿Lilian?

-Repetid mi nombre-susurré apenas, arrepintiéndome de inmediato. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había dicho lo que mi cabeza se negaba a pensar por orgullosa y él lo había escuchado.

-Lilian... –negué lentamente y cerré los ojos cuando sus dedos bajaron por mi nuca hacia mi cuello- Lily.

Deje escapar un suspiro, involuntario y placentero, y sus dedos rodearon mi cuello hasta alcanzar mi barbilla donde ejerció algo de fuerza indicándome que alzase la cabeza hacia atrás. Y obedecí, sin pensarlo. Simplemente lo hice. Y el tan esperado beso llego, fue apenas un roce pero me supo a gloria.

_¿Tan fácilmente te rindes? ¿Dónde quedo tu furia? ¿Tu supuesta indignación?_ Me acribillo mi vocecita interior.

Apreté con fuerza los parpados, negándome a despertar de este sueño, y alcé un poco más la cabeza en busca de sus labios. Él exhaló lentamente, acariciándome, y casi como si leyese mis pensamientos bajó su rostro de nuevo y rozó mis labios.

_El te mintió, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?_

-Lily...

Aspiré lentamente, captando en el aire su aroma. Sus dedos dibujaron un camino imaginario hacia mis mejillas donde acamparon provisionalmente.

_¡Te pego! ¡Te levanto la mano! ¡Es un bandido, un asesino, un rufián!_

-Lily.-suspiró sobre mis labios a lo que yo respondí entreabriendo la boca.- ¿Me perdonáis?- susurró antes de alcázar mis labios e invadir mi boca con su lengua, en un beso apasionado y húmedo que yo conocía muy bien.

Y aunque mi cuerpo me dice que debo estar disfrutando no lo hago, porque su pregunta me ha devuelto la cordura.

_Te esta manipulando de nuevo. _Confirmó mi razón, lo que ya era evidente para mí.

**...**

Apoyé con fuerza mi jarra de ron sobre la mesa, cerrando un momento los ojos y saboreando el sabor del alcohol correr por mi garganta. El revuelo que se estaba produciendo en el otro extremo del concurrido comedor, a falta de un nombre mejor, llamaba mi atención completamente. Dos hombres, idénticos si no fuese porque uno lucia un aro de oro en su oreja izquierda y otro un tatuaje en su cuello, se debatían en una reñida competencia de fuerza. Un pulso, ni más ni menos.

-¡Vamos Fabian, ríndete!

-¡Mas quisieras hermanito!

La cosa estaba reñida, ambos poseían buenos brazos y ninguno conocía la palabra "tener un buen perder" por lo que la pequeña disputa era sin duda una buena distracción para todos estos marinos, que entre ellos ya comenzaban a apostar. Las monedas corrían de mano en mano, los colgantes, sombreros, zapatos... cualquier cosa, fuese lo que fuese, si tenía un mínimo de valor, era aceptada.

Gideon y Fabian Prewett, los gemelos encargados de la artillería, eran ya viejos conocidos de este tipo de espectáculos. Rara era la noche que no se disputaban algo, ya fuese con los puños o con la mayor distancia al mear, sus andanzas eran bien conocidas y por eso mismo eran algunos los valientes que se atrevían a provocarlos para poder disfrutar del espectáculo. Pero los gemelos no eran unos burros, tenían cabeza y demasiada astucia. Era cierto que sus luchas la mayoría de las veces eran provocadas o infantiles pero siempre surgía algún listillo que gritaba: _¡Apostad! ¿Quien apuesta?,_ y era hay donde los gemelos hacían el verdadero negocio. Siempre, fuese de un modo u otro, conseguían parte del botín de dichas apuestas. Y aunque algunos de los bellacos que formaban la tripulación juraban después no volver apostar volvían ha hacerlo en cuanto ambos hermanos ponían en marcha su ya bien conocida actuación.

Así que cuando esta noche, solo con traspasar la puerta del comedor, vi que los Prewett estaban enfrascados en una de sus disputas no pude reprimir una carcajada. Y con buen humor me senté a contemplar el espectáculo, con una buena jarra de ron en las manos y el atino de no apostar en contra de ninguno de ellos. Porque aunque en ocasiones parezca estupido, la verdad, no lo soy.

-La noche se presenta animada- escuché que me gritaba Remus, por encima de los gritos de la tripulación.- ¿Quien crees que ganara esta vez?

Lo medité unos segundos, analizando con la mirada a los dos hermanos, y finalmente me encogí de hombros. No sabia quien iba ha ganar, tampoco quería especular sobre ello, solo quiero ver lo que pasa. Divertirme, olvidar las penas un momento, eso es lo que me pide el cuerpo.

-Yo me decanto por Gideon- dijo Damocles Belby*, el medico de la tripulación. Por ponerle un nombre ya que casi todos lo llamaban el Matalobos por sus remedios pocos ortodoxos y algo agresivos.- Se ve a leguas que lleva ventaja.

Remus me echó una rápida mirada y yo reprimir una carcajada, ahogándola con un buen trago de ron.

-Pues yo los veo iguales- apuntó Remus, con cierta diversión.

-Por supuesto que no, es evidente que Gideon es mas fuerte. Mira, ¿ves?- insistió Damocles, señalando a uno de los gemelos. El que decoraba su cuello con un vistoso tatuaje.

Remus rompió en carcajadas, al mismo tiempo los gemelos ponían algo más de emoción a su actuación al escuchar que las apuestas ya eran suficientemente jugosas.

-Ese es Fabian, Gideon es el otro.-explicó Remus a un desconcertado Damocles.- Tal vez necesites algunos de tus propuso remedios, Matalobos, te estas quedando ciego.- se burló, a lo que él otro respondió con algunos impropios y una excusa que no llegue a escuchar. Más por falta de ganas que de audición.

Me estaba comenzando a aburrir, diez minutos de un continuo tira y floja por parte de los gemelos comenzaba a resultarme aburrido. Estaba claro que intentaban ganar tiempo hasta que las apuestas subiesen algo más, que lo suyo era un juego, y eso me irrita.

Le doy otro trago a mi jarra de ron y un gruñido que nace en mi pecho y muere en mi boca es lo único que consigo pronunciar cuando noto que me he quedado sin ron. ¿Cómo soportar una noche entera sin algún aliciente que me ayude a dormir sin remordimientos? ¡Era casi impensable!

Miro alrededor, mis hombres siguen gritando cada vez mas entusiasmados con el juego de los hermanos Prewett, y Remus esta enzarzado en una absurda disputa de borrachos con el doctor.

Me aburro y...

-¿Más ron?- preguntó una vocecilla chillona y ronca.

Cierro los ojos un segundo y asiento en silencio mientras Kreacher me sirve algo más de ron en la jarra de latón.

Es un hombrecillo curioso, aunque leal a sus ideales. Nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien sin embargo ambos sabemos que tenemos una duda pendiente con el otro, y por tanto nos soportamos como buenamente podemos.

Recuerdo perfectamente, muy a mi pesar, el día en el que lo conocí. Tenía aproximadamente ocho o nueve años, nunca estuve muy seguro de la fecha exacta de mi nacimiento, y vagaba por las sucias calles de Isla Tortuga en busca de algo que poder llevarme a la boca. Por aquel entonces Orión ya me había desterrado y malvivía como podía junto a mis hermanas, robaba a otro ladrones para comer y en alguna que otra ocasión me gana un paliza por ello. No era una vida fácil pero sobrevivíamos y eso era lo esencial...

"_Hambre, mucha hambre, era lo que tenia. _

_Llevaba días, semanas, sin llevarme ni un mísero trozo de pan a la boca. Subsistía a base de pequeños sorbos de agua o ron que robaba en las tabernas, y las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarme. _

_Era un día como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba en el cielo calentando mi cabeza y resecándome la garganta, la brisa traía el olor a podrido y sal de los muelles y algún que otro borracho roncaba tirado en cualquier esquina. Eran ellos, piratas o bandidos lo suficientemente estupidos como para dormir a plena vista, mis victimas. Solía desplumarlos, robarle hasta los dientes de oro, y después vender el botín al primer comerciante que encontrase. Normalmente no solía pelear demasiado por la suma que me pagaban por mi trabajo, pues se que fácilmente pueden vapulearme o matarme si me atrevo a protestar por la miseria que me dan. Por eso suelo robar a más de uno; primero los vigilo, durante la noche, y después cuando están dormidos los asalto y huyo. _

_Algunos me llamaban la rata ladrona o el perro vagabundo, y si tengo que elegir cual me gusta mas prefiero la segunda._

_Caminé deprisa, sin preocuparme por el ruido que mis pies pudiesen provocar. Yo no soy el único ladronzuelo de la isla, hay muchos más. Hijos de rameras, piratas e incluso mujeres desesperadas por salir de este mundo y que hacían de todo con tal de ahorrar algo de dinero y huir. Todos ellos eran mis rivales, mis competidores en esta carrera a contrarreloj en al cual mientras mas robabas mas ganabas._

_Mi victima en esta ocasión era un viejo conocido mío, aunque afortunadamente él no me conocía a mí. Su nombre era Travel y pertenecía a la tripulación de Orión. Era alto y delgado, y por tanto algo torpe, y siempre llevaba una buena suma de dinero escondida dentro de sus botas. _

_No era la primera, ni tampoco seria la ultima, vez que le robaba. Se había convertido en costumbre. Él era esa clase de personas que no aprender, siempre cometía el mismo fallo: quedarse dormido en plena calle. Y yo por su puesto sacaba ventaja de ello._

_Me deslicé hasta él y con agilidad le arrebate las botas, y por tanto la pequeña bolsa de piel que contenía una pequeña fortuna en monedas de oro. Con esto tendríamos para comer durante dos semanas al menos. _

_El viejo Travel murmuró algo en sueños y me detuve en seco, con las botas aun en las manos y la bolsa de oro hábilmente escondida entre mis ropas. Pero el grandullon solo dio un sonoro ronquido y volvió a babear como un perro, sin duda nunca aprendería de sus errores._

_A lo lejos escuche un vozarrón que reconocí como el de su compañero de juergas, Evan, y me tiré las botas al suelo con rapidez. Tenía que desaparecer, y así lo hice. No era pequeño, siempre había sido más bien alto, pero mi delgadez, causada por la falta de alimento, me otorgaba cierta facilidad para deslizarme entre los estrechos callejones y perderme entre las calles de la isla del pecado._

_A estas horas del día, con el sol aun en el cielo, pocos eran los que salían o estaban despiertos. Solo los rateros y alguna que otra prostituía eran los que salían y por tanto era bastante fácil encontrar a un niño entre las desiertas calles de barro y piedra. Pero yo soy rápido y se donde esconderme._

_-¡Maldita sea Travel! ¡Despierta bastardo! ¡Te han vuelto ha robar burro!- escuché como gritaba Evan._

_Reprimí una sonrisa y seguí corriendo, perdiéndome entre las cajas apiladas en el embarcadero y deslizándome hasta una pequeña grieta que formaba una cueva bajo el destartalado puente que unía el puerto con la ciudad. Estaba bien oculta entre matorrales secos y alguna que otra caja apilada estratégicamente por mi, nadie podría sospechar nunca que hay se encontraba el refugio de tres pequeños ladrones._

_-¡Andrómeda! ¡Andrómeda, mira!- grite nada mas traspasar los espesos matorrales y entrar en la pequeña cueva- Con esto podremos comer durante dos semanas como mínimo- dije balanceando la pesada bolsa de oro frente a mi cara._

_Mi hermana mayor sonrió, o al menos lo intento, y zarandeó a un pequeño bulto de viejas y raídas mantas que dormitaba a sus pies._

_-Nymphadora, mira. Sirius ha regresado- dijo con dulzura._

_-No la llames así, su nombre es Tonks.- me quejé, pero ella muy lejos de darme la razón volvió a llamarla por ese infernal nombre._

_¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Por qué la llamaba por el nombre que ese animal le había puesto? Era como una marca de esclavo, una que nunca se podría quitar, ¿por qué quería que ella cargase con ese peso? Si yo fuese Tonks desearía poder cambiarme el nombre, es mas lo deseo. Odio mi nombre, odio lo que significa, y aun mas odio a quien me lo puso. _

_-Siri, siri, ¿me traes comida?- preguntó con voz cantarina el bulto de sabanas, las cuales comenzaban a retorcerse hasta que de ellas surgió una niña pequeña de apenas cuatro años y las mejilla algo sucias._

_-Algo mucho mejor Tonks, te traigo oro.- le contesté, mostrándole la bolsa._

_Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos, castaños al igual que los de Andrómeda, y después miró la bolsa. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco y arrugó la nariz._

_-¿Y eso se come?- preguntó con inocencia a lo que yo no pude evitar reír._

_-No, Nymphadora, eso sirve para comprar comida- le explicó Andrómeda con calma._

_Esta vez no proteste, para que si de todas formas seguirá llamándola como le de la gana, y me deje caer en el suelo de tierra junto a ellas._

_Tonks se arrastró con rapidez y subió a mi regazo, flotando sus mejillas pegajosas contra mi cuello sucio. Olía a barro, romero, y medicina. Fruncí el ceño y mire a Andrómeda que con disimulo había comenzado a envolverse con las mantas que Tonks había dejado atrás._

_-¿Te encuentras mejor?_

_Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió a penas._

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien._

_Su voz era débil, aunque siempre lo había sido. Su pelo negro estaba sucio y se pegaba a su cabeza como si fuese una capa de betún, tenia grandes y marcadas ojeras y las cuencas de los ojos casi parecian pozos. Sus mejillas hacia tiempo que habían perdido color y llevaba un viejo vestido que yo había conseguido robar de un burdel y que le quedaba demasiado grande._

_-Siri, Siri, Adomeda dice que hoy me llevaras al rio.- canturreó Tonks, sacándome de mis sospechas sobre la verdadera condición de mi hermana mayor.- ¿Me llevaras, me llevaras?_

_-¿Y porque quieres ir al rio?- le pregunte mientras abría la bolsa y esparcía las monedas de oro por el suelo, con el fin de contarlas._

_-Esta muy sucia, y eso no es saludable, tiene que darse un baño- contestó Andrómeda._

_¿Un baño? ¿Para qué? Yo llevo semanas sin darme ningún baño y estoy perfectamente, con hambre, pero perfectamente._

_-Eso es una tontería, yo no me baño y estoy bien.- me queje mientras comenzaba a apilar las moneda de cinco en cinco, pues no se contar mas._

_-Siri es un guarro.- se rió Tonks, golpeándome el pecho con sus puñitos sucios y de uñas llenas de tierra y mugre._

_-¡Es por aquí, estoy seguro!- escuché que gritaba una voz, que desgraciadamente conocía, desde lo alto del puente._

_-Mierda, Travel- maldije, empujando a Tonks lejos de mi y lanzándole una significativa mirada ha Andrómeda- Quedaros aquí, no hagáis ruido.- les susurré al mismo tiempo que empujaba las monedas bajo las mantas raídas y salía al exterior._

_¿Cómo nos habían encontrado?_

_Me asomé entre los arbusto y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar algún que otro impropio cuando vi que esos dos gárrulos paseaban, espada en mano, por el destartalado puente._

_¿Y ahora que?_

_Agarré un guijarro del suelo y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir lo lancé lejos, al otro lado de la orilla. El truco surgió efecto porque inmediatamente ambos se giraron hacia allí y intercambiaron sonrisas, lo muy imbeciles creían que me había atrapado._

_Volví sobre mis pasos y asomé la cabeza por la grieta, Andrómeda estaba abrazando a Tonks y ambas parecían asustadas._

_-Intentare despistarlos, permaneced calladas y no salgáis hasta que llegue Régulus a medianoche. ¿Entendido?_

_Andrómeda asintió en silencio y Tonks sollozó un poco, sus ojos castaños me miraban con miedo y tuve la desagradable sensación de que no volvería a verlos._

_-Ten cuidado Sirius.- murmuró Andrómeda cuando ya me disponía a salir de nuevo._

_Me gire apenas un poco y les dedique una sonrisa, aunque se que ninguna se ha quedado tranquila. Yo tampoco lo estoy..."_

-¿Tu qué crees, Sirius?

Parpadeé ligeramente y enfoque la mirada que hasta ahora había mantenido perdida entre mis viejos recuerdos.

¿Qué me había pedido? ¿Me había preguntado algo?

-Sirius- insistió Remus, alzando una ceja ante mi inusual comportamiento.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si... si estoy bien, ¿qué decías?

Remus frunció un poco los labios pero no pregunto nada más.

-¿Qué piensas tú que estará haciendo James?-preguntó de nuevo Hagrid, quien por muy sorprendente que resulte hasta ahora no había visto.

-Pues beneficiarse a su pequeña pelirroja, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo?- me burlé, en un intento por conseguir que Remus dejase de mirarme tan suspicazmente.

Hagrid sonrió, de acuerdo conmigo, y dijo algo acerca de que la mocosa pelirroja le caía bien. Kreacher chasqueó la lengua, y fue entonces cuando note que aun estaba a mi lado.

¿Qué más me había perdido?

Miré a mí alrededor y me relajé un poco al comprobar que la tripulación aun estaba en el comedor, emborrachándose y discutiendo por tonterías, como antes de mi pequeño lapso.

-Yo creo que lo que necesita es otra mujer, una amiga que le haga compañía.- comentó Hagrid.- Ella me comento que echaba de menos a su dama de compañía, una tal Nymphadora...

Nymphadora, ¿qué seria de ella? ¿Estaría bien?

-Un nombre curioso, ¿no crees Black?- preguntó Kreacher, como quien no quiere.

Remus me miró de reojo, como analizando si podría o no lanzarme sobre el pequeño y huraño hombrecillo por sus maliciosas palabras. Pero a pesar de lo que Lunático pudiese o no pudiese pensar no hice tal cosa. Conozco demasiado bien al viejo Kreacher y se que su comentario es un aviso de que sabe perfectamente en que estaba pensado hasta hace unos minutos.

¡Maldito viejo!

-A mi me resulta estupido.- contesté, sosteniendo sus mirada acuosa.

El sonrió y una hilera de dientes negruzcos e irregulares apareció.

"_Estoy arrinconado. Esta anocheciendo y aunque parezca mentira aun no he conseguido despistar a este par._

_-¡Tu busca hay detrás, yo buscare por allí!- grita Evan, y por fin tras varias horas suspiro aliviado._

_Cada uno corre en una dirección, con sus espadas en mano y toda la intención de matarme cuando me encuentren. Si es que llegan a encontrarme._

_Salí de mi escondite, detrás de las destartaladas escaleras traseras de uno de los muchos burdeles que decoran la isla, y regresé sobre mis pasos hasta doblar una esquina, entre la taberna de John el cojo y la herrería de Will. Me escondí entre las sombras, donde podía ver sin ser visto, y agudicé el oído para comprobar que no me habían visto. _

_Los segundos pasaron, hasta convertirse en minutos, y finalmente salí de entre las sombras y comencé a correr. Pero una mano, gruesa y peluda, me agarró del hombro y me empujó al suelo. _

_-Aquí estas maldita rata._

_Me gire y comencé a arrastrarme sobre el suelo, retrocediendo. Sin apartar mis ojos de su espada. _

_Evan había resultado más listo que su amigo. _

_-Ahora me dirás donde esta el dinero pequeño bastar..._

_El cuerpo corpulento y peludo de Evans se balancea cómicamente y cae al suelo, trastabillé un poco y finalmente conseguí ponerme en pie y evitar que me aplastase. De su espalda ancha sobresale el mango de un chuchillo y detrás de él un sujeto pequeñito, casi enano, y con una nariz aguileña me mira con recelo._

_-Sirius, supongo.- dice con voz ronca y chillona.- Régulus me manda._

_Al oír el nombre de mi hermano me relajo y me doy la satisfacción de ver el cuerpo de Evan a mis pies. Se que esto, su muerte, supondrá un peligro aun mayor. Evan tiene hijos, y estos querrán venganza, y además su camarada aguarda su llegada. Debo salir de aquí, esconderme durante unos días hasta que la cosa se tranquilicé. De lo contrario podrían atraparme a mis hermanas y a mí._

_-¿Quien eres? ¿Qué te ha dicho Régulus?_

_El hombrecillo chasquea la lengua y extrae el cuchillo, que resulta ser un cuchillo grande de cocina que sirve para despedazar grandes piezas de res, y limpia la hoja en los harapos que lleva por ropa._

_-Me llamo Kreacher. Régulus es mi señor, y él me ha ordenado que te lleve al embarcadero y me asegure que embarques en el barco de comerciantes de tabaco que sale ha media noche.-responde.-Me ordenado que os informe de que Orión os a tendido una trampa, Travel y Evan no eran mas que los señuelos. Lo que quería realmente era saber vuestro escondite y ya lo ha conseguido..._

_Andrómeda. Tonks..._

_-¡¿Y mis hermanas?!_

_El hombrecillo baja la mirada unos segundos y engancha el cuchillo a una cinta que rodea su cintura. Cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada sus ojos negros no muestran nada, son fríos e insensibles._

_-El amo Régulus solo te ha nombrado a ti, él no me ha informado de que tenga ninguna hermana..."_

**...**

La luna brillaba por su ausencia entre las nubes huidizas, envolviendo entre sombras e imágenes difusas el mugriento callejón. Hoy más que nunca los barrios bajos de Londres se retorcían con regocijo ante lo que estaba próximo a llegar.

Encorvé los hombros, escondiendo parte de mi rostro con el cuello de la capa, y golpeé con fuerza la puerta carcomida por las termitas. Unos pasos torpes y acelerados se escucharon y la puerta chirrió al ser abierta. Unos ojos negros y húmedos me contemplaron y le sostuve la mirada con firmeza; Colagusano, o Peter Pettigrew como lo habían bautizado sus padres veintiún años antes, retorció sus dedos y se hizo a un lado. Su indumentaria, desde el guante que ocultaba la falta de uno de sus dedos hasta las botas, reflejaba congoja y un miedo palpable. El pelo, castaño casi rubio, le caía sobre los hombros descuidadamente. Sucio y mugriento.

-No te esperábamos... el capitán no puede recibirte ahora, esta... ocupado. Si, ocupado.-tartamudeó.

-No busco al capitán, si no ha Snape. ¿Donde esta?

Pettigrew volvió a retorcer sus dedos y miro a su alrededor con ansiedad como si entre las paredes roídas y el suelo de piedra sucio y lleno de paja y excrementos de rata pudiese encontrar a Severus Snape.

-Habla, Colagusano. O yo te haré hablar- lo amenacé, descubriendo mi capa y mostrándole el cañón de mi pistola, que hábilmente había ocultado.- ¿Donde esta Snape?

Pettigrew emitió un pequeño chillido, similar al de una rata, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Lo imite y comprobé que nadie nos estuviese espiando, algo común en nuestra sociedad.

-Embarco hace cuatro días, no se ha donde iba.-confesó con voz chillona mientras cerraba los ojos y se retorcía los dedos con ansiedad.- A mi nunca me cuentan nada, no se nada... yo no se...

-Hace doce días capturo a dos rehenes en su asalto a Godric Hollow's, ¿donde están?- pregunté, adelantándome dos pasos y presionando el cañón del arma sorbe su rechoncho estomago.-¿Donde están Colagusano?

-¡Mulciber los llevara al cuartel! ¡Ha Isla Tortuga!- chilló.- Por favor no dispares, por favor...

-¿Donde están ahora?

-En un barco, en el puerto. No se cual. -contestó.- Tienen previsto salir mañana cuando despunte el alba.

Retrocedí y volví a dejar caer la capa sobre el arma, Pettigrew suspiró aliviado y aun con la respiración acelerada volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Durante un segundo una pregunta se formula en mi mente: _¿Como ha llegado a ser el siervo personal del capitán si no es capaz de soportar ni la más mínima presión? No es más que una rata asustadiza. ¿Como ha conseguido sobrevivir en esta mundo de crueldad y sangre?_

La respuesta no me es revelada y frunzo el ceño ante lo desagradable que me resulta contemplar a este individuo traidor y rastrero que seria capaz de vender a su propia madre con tal de obtener poder y conservar su vida... aunque creo recordar que si vendió a su propia madre, o al menos fue responsable de su muerte.

Asqueado salgo de la destartalada casa y ni siquiera me digno a girarme cuando Pettigrew me suplica que no le cuente a nadie que ha cantado como un pajarito. ¡Maldito bastardo! Es por culpa de hombres como él que yo me veía sumergido en este mundo. Aunque... no tardaría demasiado en salir. Ya estaba todo preparado, tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a encontrar y entonces, estoy seguro, mi vida llegaría a su fin.

-¿Sabes donde están?

Mi visión queda bloqueada por un par de hombros. El dueño de aquellos hombros estaba apoyado en la pared, apretando los dientes, y contemplando la plaza que divide los barrios bajos con la zona comercial.

Estamos ocultos por las sombras, la noche nos resguarda, y aun así soy capaz de percibir sus ojos azules entre las penumbras.

-En un barco, en el puerto. Saldrán al despuntar el alba.-respondo, situándome junto a él. Con la mirada perdida en la desierta plaza, sin mirarle.- Y me atrevería a asegurar que el barco será de dos mástiles y probablemente lleve algún cargamento importante de ron. Mulciber es el encargado de escoltarlos y ese bastardo nunca viaja sin ron.

Mi acompañante murmura un impropio y escupe al suelo. Aspiro y un intenso aroma a limón me hace arrugar la nariz.

-Avisare a mi hermano, él se encargara de todo. No tienes porque preocuparte, Aberforth se ocupara de que suban aborde del Merodeador.

**¿Qué tal mis amores? ¿Todo bien durante las mini vacaciones de Semana Santa o Pascua? Lamento la tardanza pero he estado un poco liada poniéndome al día con las clases, os juro que incluso me ha salido un sarpullido por culpa del estrés. Si una es más bien cortita de entendimientos y encima estas dos semanas sin ir a clase pues la cosa se complica bastante, creedme.**

**Bueno pero al fin pude escribir este capítulo, dad las gracias a la Semana Santa o Pascua, como lo llaméis vosotros. Al principio este capi iba ha ser mas largo y contendría algunos recuerdos mas de Sirius pero como tenia ganas de acabarlo ya y si continuaba escribiendo todo lo que quería meter pues no actualizaría hasta el miércoles o el viernes, y yo quería actualizar hoy. Así que he cortado por lo sano, nunca mejor dicho, y he escrito parte del capitulo que tenia pensado y el resto loe escribiré en el próximo capi. Así que agarraros porque Sirius va ha sufrir un ataque de nostalgia jeje. **

**Y ahora volviendo a este capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Sabéis quien narra la ultima escena? Jeje, tranquilos si no lo sabéis lo descubriréis pronto. Y en cuanto a lo que algunas me habéis pedido en vuestros comentarios: tranquilas, Charlie Weasley y Tonks saldrán más veces. Aun tienen guerra para rato. Aunque en lo que se refiere a los gemelos Weasley ya no estoy tan segura pero procuraré meterlos por algún lado, ya veré como.**

**Una aclaración importante: **

*******Damocles Belby** _**: Mago perteneciente a la Orden de Merlín, inventó la Poción Matalobos y fue alumno de Slughorn. Según el sexto libro es tío de Marcus Belby, ha quien Slughorn invita a una de sus reuniones. Pero Domocles no se lleva bien con su hermano, padre de Marcus Belby, por lo tanto Slughorn pierde interés en él.**_

**Bueno... con esto y un bizcocho me despido hasta... uff, no se, hasta pronto. ;)**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Paz y Amor!...y algún que otro R&R**


	29. Capitulo XXVI

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. Aun así si encontráis alguno avisadme, no os cortéis, os lo agradeceré.**

**Lo escrito en cursiva y entre "comillas" son recuerdos.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XXVI**

Ensimismado como estaba en mis pensamientos, no me he dado cuenta de que he dejado de estar solo en la cubierta inferior...

-Escuece como los mil demonios... maldita mocosa...

Sonrío apenas y agacho la cabeza, escondiéndola entre los hombros, para amortiguar alguna posible carcajada. Se que por el momento es mejor que no me ría abiertamente de su desafortunado accidente, e intuyo que tampoco es aconsejable que pregunte que le ha sucedido exactamente. O para ser más exactos, ¿qué le ha hecho él a la pequeña pelirroja?

Pero mi fuerte nunca a sido seguir las indicaciones de mi subconsciente, esa vocecilla que normalmente suelo ignorar con bastante facilidad.

-¿Has disfrutado del festín?- bromeo.

James murmura algo acerca de mi madre y se apoya de espaldas en la barandilla, me mira de reojo con una clara advertencia, que yo por supuesto ignoro, y gruñe una palabra indescifrable cuando un pegote viscoso y de color parduzco resbala desde su pelo hacia su hombro.

Por supuesto la carcajada que tanto he esperado sale disparada desde mi garganta y se pierde en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado y la mar serena.

¿Es puré de patata eso que repta desde su pelo? Y es mi parecer o su camisa huele a vino... su ojo, ¿no estaba antes menos sonrojado?

-Ni lo intentes Sirius.-gruñó James, como si leyese mis pensamientos.- No estoy para bromas.

-Tienes razón... - James me mira de reojo, casi puedo ver la incredulidad y cierta desconfianza brillando en sus ojos. Me conoce demasiado bien.- Ahora mismo te vendría mejor un baño o tal vez un trozo de carne para ese ojo, por cierto, ¿cómo ha...

-Me golpeó con la copa de vino, después me lanzo el plato de puré cuando intente inmovilizarla y luego...

-¿Mato tu orgullo, tal vez?

James me golpeó en las costillas y tuve que dejar de reírme, el bastardo ha golpeado con fuerza.

-Te estas volviendo un calzonazos.-murmuré.

James gruñó y volvió a golpearme en el costado, aunque en esta ocasión estaba preparado y el golpe no fue demasiado irrelevante. Me giré, dándole la espalda a la estampa nocturna del océano, y dejé escapar otra carcajada.

-¿Qué tiene esa mocosa pelirroja que te ha hecho caer tan bajo?- pregunté, y con bastante curiosidad la verdad.

Siempre me ha gustado pensar que James y yo somos bastante similares, por no decir iguales. En casi todos los aspectos de nuestras vidas coincidimos. Ambos tuvimos una familia de mierda, una adolescencia lujuriosa y compartimos el sueño de ver a nuestro progenitor colgando de una soga y con la marca de los piratas grabada a fuego en su antebrazo. Pero algo ha cambiado... solo me separé de él unos días, ni siquiera llego al mes, y él cambio. Una noche me recordaba las pautas a seguir para robar el oro de su familia y otra noche, días después, regresa casado, sometido y con nuevas decisiones que dan un giro de ciento ochenta grados a nuestro plan original.

El James que yo conocí hace tres años, el Cornamenta que yo considero como un hermano, ya no es el mismo. Su aspecto, su voz, sus actos... quizás sean los mismos pero su mente ya no piensa igual. Estoy seguro. Hay algo, o alguien, que se ha inmiscuido en su cabeza. Ha cavado una fosa profunda e inexpugnable, y se niega a desaparecer.

¡Esa maldita pelirroja ha cambiado a mi amigo! Y si no fuese porque conozco a James demasiado bien y se que esas cosas no lo afectan diría que quizás un par de buenos revolcones y una chica joven lo han encandilado. Pero es imposible, Cornamenta no es de esos. La palabra amor es tabú para él, al igual que lo es para mí.

Pero entonces... ¿qué?

-No estoy de humor Sirius- repite, dejándome bien claro que no quiere que le pregunte pues ni él sabe a ciencia cierta la respuesta.

Asiento en silencio y bajo la mirada a mis botas raídas y sucias; por esta vez lo dejare tranquilo. Pero solo por esta vez. Así, quizás, mañana o algún día de estos, James se decida a contestar mis preguntas y yo podré reírme a gusto o simplemente darle el pésame por haber cometido el peor error que un hombre puede cometer. Aunque espero, realmente lo espero, que sea lo primero.

-Los chicos están acabando con los suministros de ron, tal vez debas pasarte por las cocinas antes de que arrasen con todo- le digo minutos después, cuando el silencio que compartimos se vuelve demasiado incomodo para mi.-Los gemelos están representando uno de sus teatros.

James no contesta, al menos no con rapidez, y se limita a limpiarse el puré de la cara con algo de asco. Los pegotes, chiclosos y parduscos del puré de patatas que debería haber sido la cena de su esposa, caen al suelo de madera de la cubierta. Uno tras otro, hasta que el cabello azabache de mi compañero queda limpio a simple vista, aunque indudablemente pegajoso.

-Vienes.-dijo cuando, tras la ultima sacudida de cabeza, se aseguro que no tenia mas restos de comida encima.

-No.-respondí, apoyando los codos en la barandilla y echando hacia atrás mi cuerpo. Con el cuello estirado hacia atrás, el rostro alzado y el rugido del mar bajo mi cabeza.- Me quedare aquí un poco mas.

James no dijo nada pero por la mirada que me hecho supe que no se iría de hay sin alguna explicación mas por lo que me encogí de hombros y le sostuve la mirada unos minutos, sin dejarme ganar. Hasta que finalmente se dio por rendido y con un seco cabeceo se despido de mi, dejándome solo.

Esto era algo que me gustaba de mi amistad con James; nunca hablábamos abiertamente de nuestros sentimientos y si el otro se negaba a explicártelos tampoco insistíamos, permanecíamos callados y atentos hasta que finalmente confesaba o lo adivinábamos por nuestra propia cuenta. Lo que primero llegase.

Con Remus era distinto, él era más intuitivo. Tenia esa manía tan característica de las mujeres de inmiscuirse en tus problemas e intentar buscarle una solución, por supuesto si en este momento Remus apareciese en cubierta no se iría así como así, como James, si no que insistiría hasta que finalmente acabase confesando de mala gana. Era astuto, sabía muy bien como embaucarnos para que soltásemos la lengua. Quizás por eso le mencione a James que fuese a las cocinas, porque allí estaba Remus y se que él si conseguirá que James hable. Yo, sin embargo, tengo menos posibilidades, por no decir ganas, de hacerlo.

Apreté los dientes y me enderecé con cuidado cuando la barandilla presionó demasiado sobre mi espalda y el recuerdo de las heridas provocadas por los latigazos me recordó que aun no habían curado del todo.

¡Malditos guardias! Aun me arrepiento de no haberlos matado a todos.

Me lleve una mano a la espalda y palpé con cuidado la tela de la camisa que cubría mi espalda aun vendada, cerré los ojos y gruñí entre dientes cuando mis dedos presionaron mas de la cuenta cierta punto.

El dolor ayudaba a despejar la mente, te distraía de los problemas, pero también era un fastidio. También era cierto que había dolores, y dolores. Algunos mas fuertes otros mas tenues, y el que yo experimentaba se catalogaba entre los primeros. Desafortunadamente, o quizás no tanto, yo ya era experto en soporta este tipo de dolor. No era la primera vez que recibía un latigazo, en mi niñez recibí algunos y en mi adolescencia estuve a punto de recibir más de uno en alguna que otra ocasión. Aunque, afortunadamente, siempre conseguí salir ileso. Quizás en aquella época ya era hábil huyendo o tal vez, simplemente, tuve surte. No se; no me gusta pensar desasido en esa época...

"_Los inviernos en Londres eran duros, aun mas si tu lugar de origen es calido por naturaleza. Los dedos se te pueden congelar y caerse cual hoja en otoño sin que tú puedas hacer nada para evitarlo. La garganta se torna eternamente áspera e inflamada, y la fiebre y delirios son el pan del cada día._

_El invierno en Inglaterra es duro incluso para los ingleses; aquellos afortunados que tienen un hogar donde cobijarse y una manta con la cual cubrirse son capaces de sobrellevarlo, sin embargo hay una gran mayoría que no sobrevive a esta época del año. La mayoría son niños y ancianos, el resto mendigos y ladrones de poca monta incapaces de resguardarse de las bajas temperaturas._

_Yo me encuentro entre la segunda categoría, por ello ahora debo pagar las consecuencias._

_Mis dientes castañean, hace dos horas que no siento los dedos de las manos, y mi raída ropa no retiene el poco calor corporal que aun poseo._

_Estoy oculto, agazapado como una rata, en un estrecho callejón que divide la calle principal de la opera Royal. Ha estas horas, en pleno enero, es cuando mas transito de posible victimas hay. Y yo debo esperar si deseo obtener mi premio. _

_Son ya mas de seis años los que llevo en este país, en esta ciudad, y con el tiempo he conseguido aprender a sobrevivir, tal y como hice tiempo atrás en mi propio hogar._

_En ocasiones vivo de lo que robo, cuando llegue era apenas un niño y era fácil para mi el poder robarle a ricachones despistados y mujeres pomposas y chillonas todo lo que llevasen encima sin embargo ahora era casi un adulto y mi estatura y apariencia no pasaban tan desapercibidas como antes por lo que mis botines eran mas escasos y menos abundantes. Debía actuar de noche, cuando la oscuridad me amparase, y preferentemente con un arma, como la cuchilla que había conseguido arrebatarle a un viejo pescador hará algunos años. Esas eran las claves, las pautas a seguir, si no las cumplía no conseguiría nada y quizás, si tenía mala suerte, podría acabar sin manos o incluso ahorcado._

_Había sido testigo, en demasiadas ocasiones, de los ahorcamientos o castigos públicos que la sociedad londinense ejecutaba a los ladrones. Sabia a que atenerme si fallaba, por lo que solía evitar fallar._

_Aunque por supuesto había otro método con el cual podía obtener dinero, e incluso alojamiento y comida, aunque era, por llamarlo de algún modo, bastante desagradable._

_Había descubierto, no sin repugna, que las mujeres de alta alcurnia ya entradas en años eran propensas al adulterio. Y casi siempre preferían a jóvenes apuestos y sin identidad o familia para llevar a cavo sus perversas fantasías, así en caso de que él esposo lo descubriese dicho joven moriría sin causar escándalo alguno pues no habría nadie que lo reclamase._

_La mayoría, por no decir todas, eran cincuentonas que se habían visto obligadas a casarse a temprana edad con un hombre que no conocían ni apreciaban, y ni que decir que el cariño era algo que no se procesaban. Casi todas carecían de pasión en su vida y tan solo habían compartido el lecho con su esposo para concebir a sus hijos. Algunas incluso ni en esas ocasiones._

_Eran mujeres despechadas, insatisfechas y con mucho poder; dispuestas a pagar lo que fuese por una noche de diversión._

_Yo, con apenas trece años, me había topado con una de esas señoras tan singulares._

_Su nombre era Charlotte Mortimer, y su esposo era un viejo marques con demasiadas influencias y poco interés en su esposa. Tenía cuarenta y tres años cuando me encontró, y cuatro hijos. El mayor rondaba los veinticuatro, el segundo los veintidós, la tercera tenia dieciocho y estaba apunto de casarse, y la menor tenia apenas diez años._

_Era el típico modelo de esposa servicial, ama severa, y madre cariñosa. Sabía cuando mentir y cuando fingir. _

_Yo no era el primero, eso fue algo que dejo claro desde el principio. Su cuarta hija, como me confeso poco antes de despedirnos por ultima vez, era fruto de una aventura con un vizconde con pocos recursos pero mucha labia. Su esposo, por supuesto, nunca lo supo, al igual que nunca descubrió nuestros encuentros. Pues fueron más de uno._

_Años después, durante las frías noches mientras intentaba encontrar un refugio para poder dormir, la idea de que el señor Mortimer si supiese de las aventuras de su esposa me pareció demasiado tentador. Al igual que la teoría de que el desafortunado accidente hípico de su esposa nunca fue ni desafortunado ni accidente._

_Pero por supuesto yo no soy nadie, ni conozco todos los hechos, para ir acusando a diestro y siniestro. Solo especulo, imagino, y en ocasiones me pregunto que habría sido de mí si la señora Charlotte aun estuviese viva. Pues fue durante ese año y medio en el cual estuve encontrándome con ella cuando mas saludable y resguardado estuve. Nunca me falto la comida, al igual que un techo donde cobijarme y una cama donde dormir. Ella se ocupo de todo, y yo tan solo debía hacerla feliz en la cama. _

_Era repugnante, cierto, pero sin embargo era demasiado provechoso como para no sacarle partido._

_Una risa suave, indudablemente femenina, me hizo regresar al presente. A mi sucio escondite. Los nobles y empresarios adinerados ya salían de la opera, y mi primera victima se acercaba. Era una joven, acompañada por una anciana que seguramente seria su carabina. Sonreía, parecía feliz, sin embargo poco le duraría dicha felicidad._

_Exhalé sobre mis dedos entumecidos, en un intento por calentarlos, y salí de mi escondite. La calle principal, en la cual se encontraba la opera Royal, siempre era muy transitada y eso, aunque pareciera contradictorio, era una ventaja para mí._

_La joven charlaba amenamente con su carabina, comentado los pros y los contras de la actuación. Alabando la interpretación de la protagonista y criticando con bastante disimulo a la esposa de un adinerado banquero, que con descaro había aparecido en la opera con su amante._

_-Es tan vulgar, Emma. ¿Cómo puede permití tal humillación el señor Holmes?- se quejaba a media voz, para no ser oída por escuchas indeseados.- Yo no podría soportar la vergüenza._

_Su dama de compañía asintió en silencio, dando la razón a su señora. _

_Chasqueé la lengua al escucharlas, eran lo que generalmente solía llamar: unas victimas ruidosas. Mujeres que gritaban como corderos al ser degollados, que llamaban demasiado la atención. _

_No eran mis victimas favoritas, no puedo soportar el ridículo temperamento de las niñas mimadas de la alta sociedad, pero tengo hambre y este es el único modo de comer._

_Tomo una bocanada de aire y me mantengo firme, entre las sombras, aguardando a que lleguen junto a mí. Sus pasos suenas amortiguados por las múltiples capas de sus faldas y sus voces ya no son un eco lejano. Nos separan un metro y yo aferro con fuerza la empuñadura de mi cuchillo. Tomo otra bocanada de aire que resulta ser viciado y con sabor a heces, y estiro la mano hacia la luz. Mis dedos tapan su boca y mi brazo se enrosca alrededor de su blanco y delicado cuello, hay donde un collar de perlas brilla._

_Su dama de compañía chilla asustada, grita en busca de ayuda, pero mientras lo hace yo ya he arrancado de cuajo el collar y le he arrebatado los anillos y pulseras. Los pendientes me cuestan más y finalmente se los arranco de un tirón, rajándole el lóbulo. Con manos hábiles, y sin quitar mis ojos de la figura temblorosa de su criada, recorro su cintura y pecho bajo la capa que la protege del frío. Su cuerpo menudo tiembla con violencia y sus lagrimas me mojan el brazo que mantiene sujeto su cuello, pero no me importa y sigo registrándola hasta que halló la pequeña bolsa de piel que deseaba encontrar. La muevo en el aire y el tintineo de las monedas me sabe a gloria._

_-Gracias por su contribución querida.-le susurro al oído antes de soltarla y salir corriendo._

_Tras de mi puedo escuchar los gritos de ambas y el bullicio de la gente que se ha amontonado a su alrededor acudiendo a su llamada de auxilio. También puede escuchar el inconfundible pitido del silbato de un policía y apresuro mis pasos, ignorando el hambre y el frío._

_Tuerzo en el primer callejón que encuentro y con agilidad trepo al tejado de una vieja panadería. Y allí espero, agazapado como un gato, a que el guardia desista en su busca. Después sonrió con suficiencia y sacudo una vez más el saquito de monedas. _

_-No esta nada mal._

_Un buen botín; suficiente para subsistir durante algunas semanas._

_-Eres hábil, chico.-comenta una voz a mis espaldas, y alguien aplaude con parsimonia rompiendo el silencio de la noche._

_Me giro con rapidez, asustado, y recorro la oscuridad con las pupilas dilatadas. Mis manos se mueven veloces, escondiendo el botín dentro de mis ropas y aferrando el cuchillo con fuerza._

_-¿Quién anda hay?- grito._

_Una risa suave emerge entre las sombras y la figura larguirucha de un hombre aparece ante mí. Viste ropas caras aunque estrafalarias, de un tono púrpura poco favorecedor. Su barba es tan espesa como su cabello y la lleva trenzada y atada con un lazo de terciopelo negro. Su cabello es pelirrojo, o al menos lo habría sido en otro tiempo pues ahora se teñía de canas. Y sus ojos, endemoniados y calculadores, eran azules. Tan azules como el mar._

_-Sirius Black, supongo.- dijo.- Eres el hijo de Orión._

_Me agazapé un poco más, como si sus palabras hubiesen sido un puñetazo certero. Conocía mi nombre y mi procedencia, eso no podía ser bueno._

_-¿Quién eres?- repetí, alzando el cuchillo en un intento de amenazarlo e infundirme valor a mi mismo._

_El sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada y enigmática._

_-Guarda eso chiquillo, no te haré nada.-dijo con buen humor.- No soy amigo de tu padre, ni mucho menos. _

_Frunzo el ceño y lo contemplo una vez mas con detenimiento; un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y la sensación de que puede leerme el pensamiento me invade._

_-Mi nombre es Albus, Albus Dumbledore."_

Chasqueo la lengua, molesto conmigo mismo por permitir que mi mente vague por el oscuro laberinto que son mis recuerdos.

Albus Dumbledore; solo con recordar su nombre la sangre me hervía de rabia. Él era, si no el principal, uno de los motivos que me había reunido con mis camaradas.

Aun, en ocasiones, cuando cierro los ojos puedo verlo. Con sus ojos azules brillan bajo el cielo tintado de la noche, sus cabellos pelirrojos y moteados de blanco bailando con la suave brisa y su sonrisa enigmática decorando sus finos labios... solo mantuve una sola conversación con él, un escueto intercambio de palabras, pero fue suficiente para marcarme. Para definir mi destino y predecir mis pasos.

**...**

Cuando la puerta del camarote se cerró de un portazo tras su figura altiva y enfurecida, me quedé de pie en medio de la habitación y me permití el lujo de perder los nervios durante un minuto, que pasé riendo. Luego tomé una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme, me senté en el borde de la cama e intenté pensar con lógica. Encontrar alguna explicación o excusa que me salvase de su furia cuando exigiese saber el porqué de mi arrebato. Desafortunadamente fallé; mi mente no encontró argumento alguno que pudiese ser utilizado a mi favor. Pues simplemente había sido un impulso, un acto no pensado. Él me enfureció y yo respondí, así de sencillo. Aunque por su puesto no era ni mucho menos sencillo.

-Y ahora, ¿qué?

Me dejé caer con poca elegancia sobre la cama y contemplé en silencio el techo de madera, húmedo y con salitre.

Le había lanzado mi cena como si el espeso puré fuese un proyectil letal, había rociado su cara con mi vino y escupido con furia que le odiaba... no era precisamente el comportamiento que se espera de una dama, y mucho menos de una esposa. Pero últimamente he comenzado a dudar que en estos últimos días me haya comportado como se espera de una dama o una esposa; he sido cabezota, he sucumbido ante la furia con demasiada ligereza y lo más reprobable es que he comenzado a apreciarlo. Poco a poco, sin ni siquiera percibirlo, se ha ido abriendo paso en mi corazón hasta ocupar un lugar que no le corresponde. Porque yo no deseo amarlo, ahora no. Antes, cuando todo comenzó, albergaba la absurda esperanza de enamorarme de él y así poder hacer mas llevadero este matrimonio sin embargo ahora se que eso nunca será posible. Que el hecho de enamorarme de él solo me supondrá más dolores de cabeza y de corazón.

James es un mentiroso, un vil pirata, un asesino... es todo aquello que siempre temí y odié. Me engaño, me encandilo con sus sonrisas a medias y sus ojos chispeantes, con sus vanas promesas y sus caricias de amante pero en ningún momento, ni en una sola ocasión, me confeso su amor. Ni un te quiero, ni un te amo... nada.

Tal vez me aprecie, no lo se a ciencia cierta, pero no me quiere como yo desearía que me quisiera y eso, el hecho de desear que me ame, me mata. Me va torturando poco a poco por dentro, como un veneno.

He tardado demasiado en darme cuenta, nunca fui muy avispada en los asuntos del corazón. Lo amo, me he enamorado de James Potter; de la mascara que él se empeño en mostrarme y que yo aun deseo que sea real. Me he enamorado de un hombre que no existe, de una sola cara de una moneda de dos caras.

Me he sentenciado a un amor inexistente y nocivo.

La primera lágrima se deslizó silenciosa por mi mejilla, resbaló por mi mentón y se perdió entre mi cabello. Las siguientes fueron más rápidas y ruidosas, y en escasos segundos mis mejillas estaban empapadas y enrojecidas. Mis labios resecos y mi garganta dejaba escapar pequeños hipidos y sollozos que hacían convulsionarse a mi pecho. El cual subía y bajaba al son de mi acelerada respiración.

El techo del camarote se presentaba borroso ante mí y mis ojos verdes poco a poco se tornaron rojos.

-No quiero amarlo-susurré, por primera vez en voz alta, aquello que me carcomía por dentro.- Deseo odiarlo... quiero odiarlo...

_Y cuando lo odies, ¿estarás contenta? ¿No desearas nada más?_ Musitó mi subconsciente._ No desearas entonces su amor, su atención..._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y algunas gotas saladas adheridas a mis pestañas estallaron contra mis mejillas. Apreté los puños y me mordí los labios con rabia, hasta que sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi paladar.

_Sabes la respuesta, conoces la verdad._ Continuó. _¿Por qué te engañas entonces?... _

**...**

Pestañeé. Estaba algo borracho, si, pero tenia la impresión de que no era suficiente. Tenía cada músculo del cuerpo tenso por el esfuerzo de mantenerme quieto mientras apuraba el contenido de mi jarra. Si me movía, si bajaba la guardia durante un instante, no sabía qué podría pasar, si empezaría a gritar, si golpearía las paredes... lo único cierto era que algo furioso crecía dentro de mi. Cada vez que pensaba poderlo controlar, que esa rabia no se expandiera más, algo en mi interior parecía saltar y crepitar. La piel me comprimía demasiado, la rabia y la furia... pugnaban por liberarse. Podía sentirlo, algo bullía dentro de mí. Algo desagradable y amargo.

Una masa negra y viscosa; cada vez mas ardiente, mas negra, mas letal... que iba carcomiendo de a poco mi alma. Si es que yo aun poseía de eso.

-¿Cornamenta?- dijo Remus- ¿Sucede algo?

Negué lentamente, recriminándome interiormente por haber materializado parte de mi cólera en el rostro, y luego, apenas en un susurró, dije:

-Necesito algo de aire fresco.

Remus frunció el ceño y esa mirada, la mirada de inteligente sabueso que ponía cuando descubría que algo no marchaba como debía, se instaló en su ojos color miel.

Tragué saliva y apreté los dientes esforzándome por mantener el control.

Remus hizo el amago de detenerme pero con una rapidez que pensaba que ya no poseía lo esquivé y comencé a subir las escaleras que comunicaban la cocina con la cubierta. En el trayecto, como llamado telepáticamente por Lunático, me encontré a Sirius. A él y a su cara de pocos amigos. Pero como hacia escasos minutos había sucedido ninguno de los dos mencionó nada; él prosiguió su camino sin preguntar que me sucedía a pesar de intuir que algo no iba bien y yo no insistí en conocer el motivo que lo mantenía tan cabizbajo y gruñón.

Así nos entendíamos, ambos sabíamos respetar el espacio del otro. Nunca habíamos sido muy dados a abrirnos al mundo, ha acepción de Remus y quizás por eso ambos lo evitábamos la mayoría de las veces. Porque él era el único que conseguía sacar la parte "humana y vulnerable" de nuestras personalidades.

El aire húmedo y salado me golpeó la cara al pisar la cubierta y alcé el rostro hacia el cielo estrellado, contemplando sin contemplar las estrellas. Había tantas y a la vez tan pocas que en ocasiones me preguntaba si mi problema no era similar a ellas. Ambas eran hermosas, atrayentes, luminosas... tan candentes que cuando te acercabas demasiado te quemabas, tan tozudas que se empeñaban en permanecer a kilómetros de distancia de mi, tan condenadamente preciosas que me encandilaba sin ni siquiera proponérselo... si, ambas eran similares. Aunque por su puesto yo no podía tocar las estrellas, disfrutar de su compañía o pelear con ellas, que era justamente lo que más deseaba en este momento.

Como me gustaría poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que la odiaba, que me repugnaba. Que su comportamiento infantil y caprichoso no me alteraba tanto como lo hacia realmente, que no me importaba que me gritase insultos o acusaciones ya que su opinión me era indiferente... como me gustaría ser mas hábil a la hora de mentirme a mi mismo.

Unos pasos pesados y torpes resonaron en las escaleras que había a mis espaldas y con lentitud me giré para comprobar con mis propios ojos que era un adormilado y contento Hagrid quien subía.

-¡Capitán!- bramó con entusiasmo.- ¡Una hermosa noche, ¿no cree?! ¡Si señor, una hermosa noche!

No respondí, pero él no aprecio ofenderse. Eran bien pocas las cosas que conseguían alterar el jovial comportamiento de aquel hombre casi sobrenatural. Su paciencia era tan grande como su propia estatura, descomunal. Tal vez, por eso, le había asignado la misión de cuidar de ella. ¿Quién si no podría soportar el temperamento volátil y caprichoso de esa mocosa?

Sonreí a medias, aunque fue más una mueca que una sonrisa, y volví mi vista a las estrellas. Hagrid se tambaleó torpemente hasta situarse a mi lado y con un suspiro teatral y demasiado profundo comenzó a tararear la letra de una canción algo trillada. Algo sobre una mujer, una araña y un dragón; no se, Hagrid siempre fue especial a su modo.

-... y Aragog la llamo. ¡Ooooh! Y Aragog la llamo... patas peludas y ojos vidriosos. ¡Ooooh! Que hermosa que era...

Cerré los ojos un momento, reprimí una sonrisa. Hagrid no tenía talento musical, ese hecho era bien sabido.

-... ¡Ooooh! Mi peluda Aragog, tan hermosa, oooh que hermosa eras... que pena, que dolor, que mi amada Aragog se marcho... ¡Ooooh! Aragog ¿por qué me dejas solo? ¿Ya no me quieres? ... ¡Ooooh! Destrozado tengo el corazón, ¡oooh! Mi pequeña Aragog se marcho... un dragón se la llevo, un dragón se la llevo... ¿ya no era suficiente para ti? ¿Ya no me quieres? Tan pronto me dejo... ¡Ooooh! Mi amada Aragog se marcho...

Abrí un ojo, y vi las estrellas, abrí el otro y contemplé el basto mar. Las luces incandescentes de los astros se reflejaban en el agua oscura y salada. Las pequeñas ondas de las olas distorsionaban su luz y el reflejo de las estrellas se transformaba en una masa brillante. Un relámpago de luz en el agua. Una llamarada de calidez en medio del frío mar.

-... ¡Ooooh! Aragog...

-Hagrid...

El semi gigante dejo de berrear y se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos negros brillaban como el mismo cielo y el típico rubor que provoca el ron teñía sus mejillas. De entre su barba, como si fuese un naufrago que sale a flote en plena tormenta, emergió una sonrisa; y sus labios se abrieron pronunciando aquello que tanto deseaba decirme pero que hasta ahora por miedo o tal vez respeto no se había atrevido a decirme.

-Su mujer es muy bonita... si, hermosa como mi Aragog... tan hermosa...

Sin proponérmelo borré mi sonrisa. De pronto me encontraba totalmente despejado, la borrachera había desaparecido.

-Una vez conocí a una mujer así... era tan hermosa, pero...-bajo el rostro y frunció las cejas; y yo lo imité, aunque por motivos totalmente distintos.-... ella se fue. ¡Puff! Un día estaba y otro no... Ella se cansó de esperar... se canso de espérame, eso me dijo. Pero ¿sabe qué esperaba?

Negué, más por inercia que por ganas.

-Yo tampoco... no, yo tampoco lo sabía entonces. Pero hay que saberlo...- alzó la mirada y sus ojos negros perdieron ese brillo bonachón que siempre los acompaña.-... usted capitán debería saberlo, o si no ella se ira también... ¡Oooh! Se ira como mi pequeña Aragog...

Fruncí un poco mas el ceño mientras Hagrid comenzaba a berrear de nuevo, ajeno a lo que acababa de provocar con sus delirantes palabras.

_¿Es mi impresión o este grandullon acaba de darnos un consejo sobre mujeres?_ Comentó con guasa mi subconsciente.

Lo ignoré, como solía hacer últimamente, e intenté borrar el eco de las palabras de Hagrid de mi cabeza. Pero como si fuese un maleficio estas no desaparecían si no que cobraban intensidad a cada minuto que pasaba; golpeando con renovadas fuerzas mi mente, martirizando mi orgullo...

Finalmente gruñí de mala gana y sin despedirme le di la espalda, Hagrid siguió cantando sin percatarse de que lo había dejado solo y lo último que escuche antes de adentrarme dentro de mi propio camarote fue: ¡_Oooh Olympe! ¡Oooh mi amor! ¿Por que te llevaste a mi pequeña Aragog?_

**...**

Godric's Hollow no era mas que una maraña de sombras, escombros y recuerdos amargos que aun no habían sido dejados atrás. O al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio.

Algunas casas aun mostraban los indicios del fuego y otras simplemente habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar escombros calcinados y un fuerte olor a destrucción y muerte. Varios aldeanos me observaban a escondidas a través de las ventanas de sus hogares, sin atreverse a acercarse. Temerosos de que fuese un bandido más.

¿Cómo lo sabia?... solo tenia que ver sus ojos. Teñidos de miedo, desesperación y tristeza.

Dirigí mi montura a través de las calles desiertas del pueblo, hasta el final de un amplio sendero que ascendía suavemente hasta una pequeña colina. Allí, coronando el lugar, se alzaba orgullosa y hermosa la mansión de los duques de Gryffindor. O al menos intuía que era esa, puesto que no había ninguna otra en los alrededores.

Sin duda la mansión destacaba; desde sus cuidados jardines hasta su exuberante fachada. Era como un condenado castillo en plena costa. Un edificio creado y pensado para llamar la atención y crear envidia.

La verja de hierro que rodeaba la finca esta intacta, tan perfectamente conservada como el resto de la mansión. Y eso fue algo que me llamo la atención de inmediato.

El pueblo estaba destruido, los barcos habían sido quemados, el puerto no era más que un mustio esqueleto de madera quemada y cabos sueltos... sin embargo aquel edificio majestuoso y tentador seguía en pie. Sin ningún arañazo, ni una mísera mota de polvo. Nada.

-Esto no es lógico.- murmuré mientras desmontaba de mi montura y avanzaba hacia la gran verja.

Pasé mis dedos ásperos por el metal frío y observé más allá de los barrotes, alcanzando a ver los grandes ventanales del piso superior. Unas cortinas de aspecto pesado y opaco cubrían los cristales e impedían ver más allá.

Chasqueé la lengua y seguí examinando los alrededores en busca de algún indicio de vida, de algo que me indicase que la mansión no estaba desabitada. Pero los minutos pasaron y nadie, ni nada, se movió.

Silencio, eso era lo único que parecía haber allí.

-¿Qué demonios...

¿Qué había sucedido aquí? ¿Donde diablos estaba Potter?

Mire hacia atrás, al pueblo casi destruido y levemente iluminado por la luna, y fruncí el ceño. Algo se me escapaba. Algo muy importante. Y debía averiguar que era antes de que las reliquias de Potter acabasen en las manos equivocadas.

**...**

-¿Estas dormida? o simplemente lo finges.

Entreabrí un solo ojo. James estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los hombros tensos. No me miraba a mi, si no al montón de mantas raídas que él había utilizado de camastro durante la última semana.

Me incorporé con la ayuda de mis codos y sequé con energía las lágrimas que aun humedecían mis mejillas, él ni siquiera lo noto.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? -inquirí, cuando al fin estuve segura de que mi voz no seria una tímida imitación de mi tono real.

-Caminando, desde luego.

Fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta sin gracia y volví a formular la pregunta, en esta ocasión siendo un poco mas concreta.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Este es mi camarote

-¿Tu camarote?...

Me incorporé volviéndole la espalda, para ocultarle lo mucho que me afectaba su indiferencia y supuesta tranquilidad. Ahora lo sabía. Él no estaba preocupado ni furioso, ni siquiera parecía recordar lo sucedido hacia menos de una hora. Este James no era el que yo creía conocer, el otro, el que yo creía que era mi esposo, habría montado en cólera y seguramente planeado algo para obtener una disculpa de mi parte. Porqué así era él, manipulador y astuto... pero este nuevo James no era si. Quizás compartían ciertos detalles, tal vez su aspecto era el mismo pero sin duda no eran iguales.

De cualquier modo, no quería seguir pensado en ello. No, no quiero volver a pensar en lo mismo. No deseo llorar más por este hombre.

-Estoy exhausta.- murmuré en apenas un murmullo.

Alisé la sabana de la cama y sin dejar de darle la espalda me tumbé sobre el colchón de lado, ocultando mi cara en todo momento. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y algunas lágrimas que aun no se había secado huyeron de entre mis pestañas y resbalaron por mi nariz hasta la almohada.

-Sinceramente, esperaba encontrarte dormida y así poder ahorrarme esta conversación.- gruñó pasados algunos minutos en los cuales se mantuvo en un estricto silencio.

Abrí los ojos como platos, atónita ante lo que acababa de decir. Me hundí un poquito más en el duro colchón para esconderme y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

-Bien...- carraspeó ligeramente y caminó un poco, aunque no sabría decir hacia donde porque le daba la espalda.-Soy tu esposo.- comenzó.- Y como tal... como tal debes obedecer todo aquello que yo decida. Así lo aceptaste en nuestra unión...

Su voz era serena, calmada. Como una burla de su antiguo comportamiento.

Estaba destinada a engañarme, lo sabía. Podía notarlo. Quería engañarme para que confiara de nuevo en él y cayese de nuevo en sus redes. Sin embargo lo que él no sabia era que no necesitaba ser sosegado y paciente conmigo para poder encandilarme de nuevo ya que desgraciadamente, o eso deseo creer, ya estaba suficientemente encandilada, he incluso me atrevería ha decir que algo mas, de él.

Solo con pensarlo me enfurecía y las lágrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos.

¡Maldito!

-... por lo tanto, como esposo que soy, me debes obediencia y respeto.- note su presencia detrás mía mucho antes de que su aliento rozase mi mejilla al inclinarse sobre mi cuerpo.- Y como tal, también he de admitir que te debo... ciertas respuestas.- vaciló un momento y suspiró. Acariciando mi piel húmeda y enrojecida por las lágrimas.- Soy un pirata, pero eso no te convierte a ti en una. Soy un noble, y tú lo eres conmigo.

Se arrodilló sobre el colchón y este cedió bajo su peso.

- Soy un hombre, y tú mi mujer... te deseo... y se que tú a mi también.

Me estremecí sin proponérmelo.

-Somos muchas cosas, y no deseo perder ninguna por un berrinche absurdo.-susurró en mi oído.- No endulzare mis palabras al decirte que mis manos están teñidas de sangre al igual que mi espada. Y tampoco negare que tu compartimiento me exaspera... pero he de admitir, y solo lo diré una vez, que... que no deseo que me odies.- dijo con un suspiro que me erizó la piel.

Su mano ascendió, lenta pero segura, por mis caderas hacia mí estomago. Sus dedos dibujaron círculos imaginarios sobre la tela de mi corpiño y me tense. Tanto como una cuerda de piano.

-No pido tu perdón, pues no lo necesito para mantener mi mente en paz.- murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante, que a pesar de no ver sabia que estaba hay.- Pero si te deseo a ti, y a tu cuerpo.

_Es un comienzo_. Dijo con pesadez mi subconsciente.

-_¡No! No lo es.- _pensé.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que aun poseía aparte con brusquedad su mano y giré hacia él. Cara con cara, pecho contra pecho. Autocontrol contra autocontrol.

Se había recostado sobre el colchón sin que me percatase y apoyado sobre su codo se alzaba levemente sobre mi cuerpo. Su nariz a escasos centímetros de mi frente y su cuello y pecho frente a mis ojos. Tuve que alzar la mirada para poder encontrar su iris castañas y lo que vi reflejado en ellas me hizo fruncir las cejas.

Abrí la boca, dispuesta a decir algún insulto ingenioso y despectivo que lo enfureciese lo suficiente como para despertarlo de su estado de libertino adulador, pero su dedo índice se poso en mis labios y ejerciendo apenas presión libero mi labio inferior. El cual aun mordía sin darme cuenta de ello.

-No hagas eso.- susurró.- O no responderé...

**...**

La mar estaba serena. El viento era favorable. Y la tripulación deseaba una buena refriega tanto como yo deseaba hundir la hoja de mi espada en el pecho de aquel bastardo.

Sonreí, pero solo las estrellas fueron testigo de ello.

-Disfruta tus ultimas horas de vida Potter... porque te quedan muy pocas.

**¡Hola!**

**¡Cuanto tiempo! Jajajaja**

**No os entretendré con excusas, porque tengo demasiadas jajaja, y pasare directamente a lo importante: el capítulo.**

**Ya lo se, ya lo se... he tardado un siglo en subirlo y encima es super cortito pero es que mi mente pensante no ha dado para mas, últimamente esta en huelga jaja. Esta algo cansada la pobre.**

**Bueno en contenido yo creo que esta bien; tiene un poco de todo. Un popurrí muy variado a mí parecer. Como prometí se aclara algo mas del pasado de Sirius (pronto llegara el de Remus jiji). También tenemos un poco de Lily y James y una aparición esporádica del hermano de Albus (que casi me olvido de él). Este capítulo iba a ser desde el principio, ósea desde hace muchos muchos meses, un capítulo de transición. No iba a tener mucha acción si no mas bien información y algún que otro avance para el siguiente.**

**El próximo será mas larguillo (¡ya llevo cinco paginas jiji!) así que quizás lo suba a finales de mes o mediados de octubre... mmm no se. Pronto tendré que empezar con el papeleo de la uni y eso, así que no se muy bien cuando lo subiré pero que quede claro que subirlo lo subo. Como ya he dicho muchas veces: esta historia es como mi bebe, me sabría muy mal dejarla abandonada y no continuarla nunca mas. Así que aunque tarde tres años más en acabarla, la acabare. Así tenga que repetir curso (jejeje espero que no, cruzare los dedos).**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo. (Nunca se me ha dado muy bien esto de los comentarios del autor, me enrollo demasiado y nunca digo nada jiji).**

_**Un millón de gracias, besos, abrazos y apretujones variados a todas aquellas personas que me han escrito sus comentarios respecto a esta historia.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias sois el motor que mueve mi inspiración, sois divinos. Os quiero.**_

_***Ghp: **__**¡No te mueras! Jaja. No podría soportar ese peso sobre mi conciencia. Aquí tienes la actualización. Gracias por tu review. Un besote.**_

_***Mariana**__**: Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto. Me gustaría decirte que no volverá a suceder pero no me gusta mentir. Gracias por tu paciencia. Espero que hallas disfrutado el capitulo. Besitos.**_

_***Emimakino:**__**¡Gracias por decir que es hermoso! Ayyy tu si que eres hermosa jaja.**_

_***Guest:**__** he tardado, y mucho, pero al fin actualice todas mis historias. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Gracias por tus reviews, me arrancas una sonrisa con cada uno de ellos.**_

**Gracias tambian ha: **_**Chyo, Emi, lilyfrescoaroma, saratudela24, diane Potter, Valeria, Buri, Macarena, LaDOTT, Anonimo, Chio, Hannah Potter, Marce, Gaby, Arii, Leire b j, leonor, MartaBG, panchypotter, kathKolmer, JinP, Isa, Rose, Per, Silkie, Anita...**_

**Paz y Amor... y algún que otro Reviews. ;)**


	30. Capítulo XXVII

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos que pueda cometer sin darme cuenta, intentare prestar más atención. Aun así si encontráis alguno avisadme, no os cortéis, os lo agradeceré.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XXVII**

Intentaba recordar aquella noche, y así quizás encontrar entre mis memorias una pista que me ayudase a entender el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Pero como generalmente sucedía las brumas del desconcierto y el temor me nublaban la mente e impedían que recordase con exactitud lo que había sucedido. La verdadera realidad...

Una pequeña mano, contradictoriamente áspera, dio un leve apretón a la mía. Algo más grande pero igual de áspera. El acto no me tomo desprevenido y tampoco me sobresalto, tal y como sucedió la primera vez que lo hizo, que me tomó de la mano e intentó infundirme un valor que ni ella misma poseía. Con parsimonia fue entrelazando sus dedos con los míos; un acto que quizás días antes yo habría considerado demasiado vergonzoso o inapropiado, pero que ahora era tan natural como respirar. Un toque suave me indicó que su cabeza era apoyada sobre mi hombro y su suspiro leve que al igual que yo, ella comenzaba a desesperarse de nuevo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- susurró, como siempre hacia cuando me notaba inquieto a su lado.

¿Lo tenia? No sabría decirlo con certeza. Tenia claro que la primera vez que desperté en esta habitación oscura y humedad si había experimentado autentico terror, pero ahora ese miedo habia ido menguando hasta quedar reducido a la mitad. Quizás menos.

Tal vez el motivo era que llevaba demasiado tiempo a oscuras, encerrado en esta cárcel de sombras, sin más compañía que la mutua. La suya y la mía.

-¿Y tú?

Ella asintió lenta pero rotundamente. Y lo se porque su cabeza roza mi hombro al moverse. Como es costumbre desde hace ya... mmm, ni yo mismo lo se. No se si han pasado días, quizás meses o tal vez tan solo horas.

Quien sabe, quizás mi padre este buscándome. Mi madre corra entre los pasillos de la mansión llamándome a gritos. Mis hermanos con sus vocecitas chillonas y cantarinas me buscaran bajo las mesas y las camas... tal vez.

-Sirius vendrá... él no me dejara sola otra vez.- murmuró. Más para si misma que para mí.

Pero ya estaba habituado a sus alusiones a ese tal Sirius. Y aunque en realidad sospechaba que dicha persona quizás nunca llegaría, o en el peor de los casos llegaría demasiado tarde, nunca se lo había mencionado. Ni siquiera la primera vez que lo dijo, justo después de despertar, cuando aun me encontraba desorientado y muerto de miedo. Incluso entonces entendí que era mejor no darle mi opinión acerca de su fe ciega en ese hombre. Porque yo no era nadie para arrebatarle su ultima ilusión.

Al menos a ella aun le queda alguna, para mi, sin embargo, intuía que ya era demasiado tarde para ilusiones y fe devota en personajes heroicos.

**...**

-Señora, un hombre desea hablar con vos.

-¿Ha estas horas? ¿Quien desea verme?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad una voz femenina. Dulce y delicada, como una empalagosa melodía.

-Mmm...- el mayordomo, tan estirado y viejo como todos los que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, me miro significativamente sobre el hombro. Esperando sin duda a que le repitiese mí nombre.

-Dumbledore. Aberforth Dumbledore.

El mayordomo asintió solemne y se dispuso a comunicárselo a su señora.

-El señor Dumbledore, mi señora.

Hubo un silencio casi inexistente y acto seguido la figura orgullosa de Frank Longbottom apareció a través de la puerta semiabierta del salón de lectura de su esposa.

Sin duda mis peores temores se había confirmado y el esposo no había dejado sola a la señora del lugar. Una lastima, sin duda. Pues me seria más sencilla mi tarea sin su presencia.

-¿Dumbledore?- me miró de arriba a abajo con cierto recelo.- ¿Usted no es Dumbledore?

-Disculpe que lo corrija señor, pero si lo soy. Aberforth Dumbledore, un placer.-extendí mi mano callosa hacia las suyas impolutas y él retrocedió un paso. Receloso aun.- Albus es mi hermano.

Aquella pequeña pero significativa aclaración pareció convencerlo porque se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar. Ignorando al mayordomo y su cara de desconcierto ante su disconformidad y posterior aceptación de mí persona.

-Señora Longbottom- incliné apenas mi cabeza, nada mas ver a la mujer en cuestión, y esta sonrió por inercia. Correspondiendo el saludo.

Alice Longbottom dejó el libro que había estado leyendo sobre la mesita ratona, y se volvió para verme de pie en la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos viajaron raudos de su esposo a mi y viceversa, y tras un cabeceo bastante significativo por parte de su esposo, que a pesar de no haber visto se que ha ocurrido, se incorporó y caminó hacia mi.

-Señor Dumbledore, ¿a que debo vuestra... visita?

Podía notar el cuerpo en tensión de su esposo justo detrás de mí, su respiración rozarme la nuca y oír el crujido de sus nudillos al cerrarse y abrirse con violencia contenida.

No se fiaban de mí, y no los culpaba. Yo tampoco me fiaría de mi mismo si dijese que vengo en nombre de mi hermano. Albus era muchas cosas, algunas bastante prodigiosas, pero sobretodo era un hombre calculador y de memoria perenne. Nunca olvidaba un favor, una cara o una frase mal dicha en un momento poco propicio. Y yo se, gracias a Albus, por su puesto, que Frank Longbottom había solicitado sus servicios a principios de aquel año, para así poder dar con el paradero de Potter. Y por tanto estaba en deuda con Albus.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa en el idioma de mi hermano...

-Información.- respondí.-Deseo información, que vos señora y vuestro esposo, podrían proporcionarme.

Ella vacilo un momento, dudosa de continuar aquella charla, si es que se podía llamar así.

-¿Qué clase de información?- pregunto el señor Longbottom tras varios minutos de mutismo.

Mire de reojo sobre mi hombro y conseguí percibir parte de su mandíbula apretada y sus cejas fruncidas.

-Información acerca de James Potter. Por su puesto.

**...**

En otra ocasión, tal vez con menos presión en el ambiente y más libertad para cometer errores, habría reído escandalosamente al ver la mirada que ella me lanzó. Fría, altiva y contradictoriamente asustadiza. Pero por su puesto eso no sucedió. Reprimí la carcajada y fingí no ver el destello de irritación en sus ojos.

-Os agradecería... milord, que paréis este absurdo juego.- protestó con una vocecita aguda y suave.

Fruncí el ceño ante su tozudez.

Había vuelto a ser "milord", ya no era James. Ni siquiera era "ese vil pirata", como solía llamarme últimamente a mis espaldas. ¡Maldición!

-Iluminadme. ¿A que juego os referís?

Ella compuso una mueca, mitad sonrisa mitad gruñido, y empujó mi pecho con sus pequeñas manos. Accedí, solo para aplacarla un poco, a retroceder y me senté sobre el lecho. Levemente inclinado hacia ella, que aun permanecía recostada.

-No...-cerró los ojos un momento, como debatiéndose con si misma, y al abrirlos una pincelada de dolor había osado impregnar aquel verde mar que ella poseía.- No volverá a suceder.

-¿El que?

Sus cejas pelirrojas se juntaron en una sola cuando arrugó la frente.

-No volveré a compartir con voz mi lecho.

Alcé una ceja y una risa tonta escapó entre mis dientes. ¿Acababa de decir lo que yo creía? ¿He escuchado bien? Me esta negando el placer de hacerla mía. De compartir su cama y calentar su cuerpo. ¡Me estaba prohibiendo a mí, a su esposo, volver a tocarla!

¡Ja!

-Reconozco, querida, que vuestro sentido del humor es bastante retorcido.- comenté, como quien no quiere, al tiempo que apretaba los puños e inclinaba mi cuerpo sobre ella, de nuevo.-Pero, desafortunadamente hoy no tengo ganas de reír.

Ella volvió a morderse el labio y arrugó la nariz. Sus ojos verdes se entornaron, oscureciéndose, y sus manos empujaron de nuevo mis hombros. En esta ocasión sin mucho éxito.

-No es una broma. ¡Apartaos! 

Apreté la mandíbula y me mordí la lengua para no gritar.

-Creí que os había dejado claro que yo soy quien ordena y vos, querida esposa, quien obedecéis.-dije con todo el veneno que puede impregnar en mi voz.- ¿No os quedo claro?

-Ciertamente. Me quedo claro.- masculló entre dientes.- Solo deseas que me habrá de piernas, mientras tú matas a todo aquel que te desafía y me engatusas con palabras bonitas que en realidad no significan nada para ti.

Puede nota el rencor, el dolor y la furia en sus palabras. Sus ojos brillaban, amenazando con derramar algunas lágrimas, y tenia los labios blancos de morderlos con demasiada fuerza. Ella me veía como un monstruo; un asesino embaucador que tan solo se preocupaba por ella cuando deseaba aliviar su libido. Pero no era si. La realidad era otra, aunque no me gustase admitirlo.

Estaba confundido, quizás esa fuera la palabra exacta. Confundido por culpa de mis acciones y mis pensamientos, y sobretodo por lo que ella hacia con mi control. Me preocupaba lo que podía llegar a pensar, algo que nunca antes me había importado. Para mí las damas o las mujeres en general siempre habían sido meros juguetes que utilizaba a mi beneficio durante algunas horas o días y después desechaba. Nunca me había preocupado su opinión o si sentía pánico por mí. Me era indiferente si ellas preferían amar a otro mientras estaban conmigo, mientras se abriesen de piernas yo era feliz, pero... ella era distinta. Condenadamente distinta. Ponía mi mundo patas arriba con una sola mirada y con una sonrisa conseguía que mi autocontrol fuese al infierno. Despertaba en mi tal deseo que nunca conseguía saciarlo del todo y cuando la tenía entre mis brazos, jadeante bajo mi cuerpo, solo podía pensar en que era mía. Mía y de nadie mas. Que debía estar a mi lado siempre, costase lo que costase.

Era posesivo, y nunca lo había sido hasta tal grado. Incluso me hacia rebajarme hasta tal punto que amenazaba a mi propia tripulación con la muerte si uno solo de ellos se atrevían si quiera a mirarla, cuando antes, con otras mujeres, la idea de compartir nunca me había supuesto un problema. Y no era porque fuese mi esposa y por tanto la considerase de mi propiedad. No. Era algo más. Algo que no conseguía sacarme de la cabeza. Una espina que se clava en mi pecho cada vez que de sus labios brotaba el nombre de otro o sus ojos miraban a un hombre, incluso un niño, que no fuese yo.

Tal vez fuesen celos, no lo se. Nunca llegue a experimentar este tipo de recelo con ninguna de mis amantes. Pero, si había algo que sabia, y estaba seguro de que era cierto, es que Lily me asustaba tanto como yo la asustaba a ella. Conseguía oprimir mi pecho con tan solo una lágrima y me desorientaba con una simple sonrisa.

No se lo que eso significa, y eso me desespera. Me enfurece. Y cuando me enfurezco, no suelo pensar con claridad.

-Me alegro que lo entendieseis. Ahora, como bien habéis dicho, abriros de piernas para que pueda engatusaros con palabras bonitas mientras me desahogo con vuestro cuerpo.

-Sois un...

Presioné mi mano sobre su boca con fuerza, impidiendo que gritase. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe y sus manos se cerraron en puños, que comenzaron a golpear mis hombros.

-Sssh, calamos querida. No hagáis ruido. No quiero que mis hombres os escuchen mientras os hago mía.

Sus dedos encontraron mi pelo y comenzaron a tirar de él. Pero no para acercarme, si no para todo lo contrario. Su rodilla golpeo el hueso de mi cadera derecha y apreté los dientes.

-Sabéis, si hubiese sabido que erais tan tozuda nunca os hubiese salvado de las garras de mi padre.- susurré cerca de su mejilla.- Os habría dejado a su merced hasta que él os arrebatara la vida, y así no tendría que haber expuesto al peligro a mis hermanos por culpa de una chiquilla lunática que solo me trae dolores de cabeza.- maldije entre dientes cuando su rodilla golpeó de nuevo mi cadera.- Podría haber disfrutado de mi libertad, y nunca tendría que haberme sometido a los caprichos de mi padre y sus absurdas ideas de gloria. Tendría una vida tranquila, sin ataduras ni responsabilidades. Sin el peso de una esposa sobre la espalda y el...

¿El que? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué había estado apunto de confesar?

Liberé su boca y volví a incorporarme, ella dejo de forcejear y me miro con cautela. Casi como si esperase que estallara de nuevo y la violase allí mismo. ¿Por qué eso era lo que había estado apunto de hacer, no? Violarla; violar a mi propia esposa. A ella. A Lilian. A...

-¿Me queréis?- susurró con un hilo de voz.

La miré asustado, por primera vez verdaderamente asustado.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus labios abiertos, arrastrando una ese insonora; como si quisiera decir "si" por mi.

-¿Acaso importa?- respondí, levantándome del lecho y retrocediendo algunos pasos.

Ella se incorporó, apoyando su codo en la cama y alzando solo su torso. Se lamió el labio inferior y titubeó antes de decir:

-A mi me importa.

**...**

-Hemos localizado el barco, mi señor.

Sonreí.

-Excelente. Preparad la artillería y organizad a los hombres... ha llegado la hora de divertirse.

Giré el puñal entre mis manos, con una agilidad propia de un asesino, y miré al horizonte; a lo lejos, recortada por la luz de la luna, la silueta de un barco flotaba sobre las aguas saladas.

-Llego la hora.

**...**

Aun hoy, si cierro los ojos con fuerza, soy capaz de escuchar los gritos de los criados, el llanto de los pequeños Weasley, el relinchar de los caballos y mi propia respiración entrecortada.

Debería haber obedecido a Sirius. Tendría que haberme escondido junto al resto de los criados en los pasadizos de la mansión. Pero temeraria, y sobretodo estupida; pensé que nada malo me sucedería, que nadie se fijaría en mi.

Que equivocada estaba.

Si aprieto los parpados con fuerza soy capaz de recordar con extraordinaria nitidez como Charlie me gritó que regresase, que era peligroso. Como su madre, la señora Weasley chilló cuando su hijo se escapó de entre sus manos regordetas y cerró la puerta secreta que llevaba a los pasadizos, corriendo después detrás de mí. Aun puedo notar aquella cruel punzada en mi pecho, la sensación de asfixia y las lagrimas escociendo en mis ojos. El "¡_Regresa, Tonks! ¡Es peligroso!"_ de Charlie aun resuena en mis oídos.

Fui estupida, condenadamente estupida, y creí que en esta ocasión podría seguirlo. Caminar a su par, y evitar que me dejase rezagada. Abandonada a mi suerte de nuevo.

Si Sirius estuviese aquí ya me habría dado una zurra por mi acto suicida, y si Andrómeda aun estuviese viva habría muerto de nuevo por culpa de la preocupación, o seguramente me habría dicho, con voz ronca y llorosa, la misma frase que me dijo antes de morir: _Nymphadora, naciste como una condenada, al igual que yo, pero no por eso debes condenarte. No seas necia, vive. Logra lo que yo nunca pude._

-Andrómeda.- pronuncio en apenas una exhalación.- Ayúdame.

**...**

¿Me importaba? Si, me interesaba bastante.

El saber que sentía él por mi era algo que me había carcomido por dentro en los últimos días, me atrevería a decir que incluso desde el día que nos casamos, pero que había tomado fuerza en la ultima hora; cuando aun colérica y llorosa había aceptado, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, que lo quería.

Lo amaba... ¡Que bien sonaba!... y doloroso resultaba.

-¿Por qué?

Me humedezco de nuevo los labios y me siento empequeñecer bajo su mirada, tiemblo cuando noto como regresa junto a mí y se inclina sobre mi cuerpo, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados, sobre el colchón.

-¿Por qué debería importarte?- susurra con voz ronca y una mirada desconfiada en los ojos.

-Porque... yo...

¡Bang!

Un golpe, una explosión y su respectiva sacudida inundan el barco. James se deja caer sobre mí al perder el equilibrio y me aplasta con su peso.

-¡Maldición!

Su grito me retumba en los tímpanos, acompañado de una nueva explosión y algunos gritos. El barco vuelve a mecerse con violencia y ambos caemos al suelo; en esta ocasión con mayor tino, pues él queda en el suelo y yo encima.

-¿Qué sucede?- grito al borde de las lagrimas. Muerta de miedo.

James me aparta de un empujón y se incorpora como puede mientras el barco vuelve a mecerse con violencia. La puerta se abre de improviso justo cuando un nuevo cañonazo se escucha y Remus Lupin, o al menos así creo que se llama, aparece en el umbral.

-¡Cornamenta! ¡Te necesitamos!

James despliega todo su arsenal de insultos y escupe al suelo, demasiado cerca de mi. Frunzo el ceño en una mueca de asco e intento incorporarme pero una nueva sacudida me deja sentada en el suelo y con la mirada de ambos hombres sobre mí.

-¿James?

No se muy bien porque susurro su nombre, tal vez es debido al miedo o quizás es que intuyo lo que esta a punto de hacer, pero lo hago. Abro la boca y susurro su nombre; y él cierra los ojos unos segundos, batallando consigo mismo, para finalmente agarrar mi codo con demasiada fuerza y alzarme del suelo.

-Escóndete bajo la cama y no salgas pase lo que pase. ¿Entendido?- me grita, escupiéndome un poco en el proceso.

Sus iris están dilatadas y respira con dificultad, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y no necesito ser demasiado avispada para darme cuenta de que esta furioso. Demasiado furioso.

-No salgas.- asiento en silencio, asustada y sin saber porque de repente estoy llorando. James me acerca de improviso y me besa con demasiada fuerza, mordiendo mis labios con rabia y haciéndome daño.- No salgas, Lily.

Y sin más me deja allí. Temblorosa, llorando y con demasiado miedo.

Una extraña sensación me oprime el pecho y dejo escapar un sollozo demasiado agudo; me abrazo con fuerza y cierro los ojos intentando serenarme mientras los sollozos son cada vez mas fuertes y mis pulmones pierden cada vez mas oxigeno.

Me duele el pecho... no me gusta esta sensación.


	31. Capítulo XXVIII

**N/A: Este capítulo va dedicado a todas esas personitas que han estado esperando pacientemente, o no, a que me decidiese a actualizar. Lamento mucho la espera. Espero que disfrutéis.**

**Vida Concertada**

**XXVIII**

_No salgas, Lily._

Sus palabras aun resuenan en mis oídos, por encima del tronar de los cañones y los gritos de los marinos.

Ha pasado una eternidad, o al menos así me lo parece, desde que James me dejo en aquí sola. He obedecido a su orden, creo que por primera vez desde que nos conocimos he aceptado una orden suya sin rechistar. Es algo irónico. Ahora, debajo de la cama, con la respiración entrecortada y un agudo dolor en el pecho, intento controlar mis sollozos y parpadeo con demasiada prisa para poder eliminar las lagrimas de mis ojos y conseguir ver algo. Aunque solo sea la madera gastada y sucia del suelo.

No se que esta pasando. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Oigo gritos, maldiciones y alaridos. Cada dos minutos un nuevo cañonazo hace tambalear al barco, y desde hace algunos segundos, o quizás más, escucho aterrorizada el sonido de pasos acelerados y de órdenes dadas a gritos provenientes del pasillo. Se que algo no va bien; no soy tonta, se que los cañonazos no son una buena señal y el hecho de que James saliese corriendo y me ordenase esconderme no augura nada bueno, pero... quiero creer que quizás no es tan malo. Quiero ser ingenua y estupida, quiero pensar que esto es solo una pesadilla. Que en realidad no estamos siendo atacados, que estoy a salvo. Que James esta a salvo.

El sonido de unos objetos pesados siendo arrastrados por cubierta me sobresaltaron, pero no mas que el estruendo que los siguió. Un cañonazo. Habían sacado los cañones y correspondían el ataque. Nos estábamos defendiendo. Pero la pregunta era: ¿De quién nos defendíamos?

Deje escapar un sollozo que casi parecía mas un grito y cerré los ojos con fuerza, apreté los puños hasta clavarme las uñas en la palma de la manos y me mordí los labios para no hacer mas ruido.

Tengo miedo... tengo miedo...

-James, tengo miedo.

**...**

Al salir a cubierta, vi que el caos se había instalado en el barco. Sirius ladraba ordenes desde la posición de honor, el timón, Hagrid acarreaba un pesado cañón a través de cubierta, varios marinos se habrían paso a empujones y armas en mano hacia la barandilla, dispuestos a matar a todo aquel que se atreviese a abordar nuestro barco. Otros tantos, aun demasiado borrachos, se tambaleaban de un lado a otro intentando reparar los destrozos que los cañonazos habían producido. Los hermanos Prewett se lazaban cabos uno al otro, intentando amarrar la vela mayor, La cual había sido seriamente dañada en uno de los bombardeos.

-¡Cornamenta!- gritó Sirius, por encima del bullicio y las explosiones. Sin apartar su mirada del horizonte y girando el timón con brusquedad.

Remus me dio un empujón al tiempo que me entregaba un arma de fuego

-¡Son ellos! Son esos hijos de puta.-gritó.

No necesite nada más. Me abrí paso entre mis marinos y de un salto me subí en la barandilla, y una maldición escapo de entre mis labios. A escasos metros, demasiado cerca para poder salir victoriosos, se encontraba aquella nave que tan bien concia. Con la una gran calavera tallada en la proa, de la cual brotaba por su boca desdentada una serpiente demasiado perversa para tratarse de una simple talla de madera.

-Maldito bastardo.

Nos habían encontrado. Ese mal nacido nos había encontrado.

_Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. _Me recordó mi subconsciente. _Tenemos que esconderla. No pueden dar con ella, si la descubren... si Snape la atrapa..._

-Estará muerta.- susurré.

-¡Cornamenta!- gritó Sirius.- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

De un salto bajé de la barandilla, y tras un rápido barrido visual a lo que en algún momento fue un magnifico barco y ahora solo era un montón de astillas y telas rasgadas, corrí hacia mi amigo.

Sirius se afanaba en girar el timón a estribor, con la esperanza de poder alejarnos un poco más de nuestros perseguidores, pero por mucho que girase, y por mucho que la pesada nave virase, aquellos bastardos seguían pisándonos los talones.

-Es inútil.- protesté.- Están demasiado cerca, no conseguiremos escapar.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y continúo girando el timón, que comenzó a protestar, queriendo volver a su estado original.

-Sirius, ¡basta!- puse mi mano sobre su hombro y lo aparté de un empujón.

El timón quedo liberado y comenzó a girar desbocado en la dirección contraria, el barco dio una sacudida y me tambaleé sobre mis pies. Sirius gruñó una sarta de insultos y juramentos y me apuntó con el cañón de su pistola.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-siseó.- Casi lo tenia, podríamos haber...

-¡Era inútil y lo sabes! Solo nos queda una salida.- le grité- Morir como cobardes o matar a esos hijos de puta. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Qué es escoges Canuto?

Sirius bajo lentamente el cañón de la pistola. Sus ojos grises brillaron con demencia y una lenta pero perversa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-El chucho de Hagrid comerá como un rey mañana, pues pienso destripar a todos esos bastardos, y arrojarle sus entrañas como desayuno.

No pude evitar una sonrisa. Ese era Canuto, el despiadado pirata. Y me encantaba.

Una nueva sacudida, más violenta que las anteriores, me hizo retroceder algunos pasos y apoyarme en el timón, que seguía girando sin control. El barco de nuestros atacantes se había pegado a nosotros y sus tripulantes comenzaban a saltar hacia nuestra cubierta, con gritos de guerra desgarrando sus gargantas y sus espadas y armas listas para rebanar y cercenar nuestros cuerpos.

-Snape es mío.- gruñí.

Sirius amplió su sonrisa y desenvainó su espada. Haciéndola bailar entre sus manos.

-Por mi desacuerdo.

Oteé entre la multitud, intentado identificar a mi enemigo, y sonreí satisfecho al hallarlo apoyado en la barandilla de su navío. Contemplando tranquilamente la batalla, sin la menor intención de participar en ella.

_Yo haré que participes. No saldrás con vida de esta, Snape._

Desenvainé mi espada y oculté la pistola que Remus me había dado bajo mi camisa, sujeta por el cinto de mis pantalones. Eché una ultima mirada a Sirius, que ya camina a paso seguro hacia una masa de músculo y bello que decía ser un hombre. Parecía feliz de regresar a la acción, a los viejos tiempos como él se empeñaba en llamarlos. Propinaba estocada tras estocada, impidiendo a su contrincante defenderse, y tras un giro casi perfecto se inclinó hacia la izquierda, aprovechando un punto ciego, y abrió en canal el pecho de aquel mastodonte. El forzudo escupió una bocanada de sangre que roció la camisa de Sirius y calló al suelo de cubierta, donde sus intestinos comenzaron a expandirse por el suelo junto a su sangre.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se lanzó hacia dos marinos más. Sin detenerse siquiera a limpiarse la sangre que su victima le había escupido sobre la camisa y la cara.

_Es mi turno._ Me dije.

De un salto bajé del estrado donde se encontraba el timón y me zambullí de lleno en la batalla. Sorteé ataques, propiné estocadas y algún que otro puñetazo. Rebané el cuello de un hombre bajito pero ágil que pretendía arrancarle una oreja a bocados a Hagrid; y hundí la hoja de mi espada en la espalda de un muchacho que apenas llegaría a la veintena, pero que sin embargo no había tenido compasión con el viejo Percival, el que fuera el más veterano de nuestra tripulación.

En el fragor de la batalla, con la sangre agolpándose en mis oídos y el miedo a morir recorriendo cada poro de mi piel y despertando en mí un ansia de sangre, un grito agudo y desgarrador llego a mí. Despertándome de mi trance y helándome la sangre de las venas.

-¡Lily!

**...**

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

El goteo continuo, procedente seguramente de alguna grieta en el casco, me ayuda a contabilizar el tiempo.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

Abro los ojos, cansados y secos de tanto llorar, y tardo apenas segundos en adaptarme a la oscuridad. Charlie me observa desde una esquina de nuestra celda, con la cabeza apoyada en los fríos barrotes y las piernas estiradas en el suelo húmedo y sucio. Sus ojos azules relucen en la oscuridad, a pesar de estar inyectados en sangre. Seguramente al igual que los míos.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

Estamos en un barco. Ahora lo se. Un hombre desagradable y maloliente nos lo ha dicho. Ha asegurado que es nuestro carcelero, que su nombre no nos debe de importar y que somos prisioneros.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

Nos ha dejado un mendrugo de pan mohoso que hemos devorado con ansia y asco. Pero que nos ha sabido a poco a ambos.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

También nos ha insinuado, mas a mí que a él, que pronto serviré para algo más que consumirme en una esquina. Y aunque no quiero pensar demasiado en ello, se que se refiere a que pronto seré llamada para entretener a la tripulación. Seré tomada a la fuerza, golpeada, humillada y quizás incluso lleguen a matarme.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

Pero ya no siento miedo. Ni tampoco paz.

Estoy en un limbo. Con demasiada hambre y sed para pensar, demasiado cansada para defenderme, y demasiado conciente muy a mi pesar de que Sirius no podrá encontrarme jamás. Se que esto es el final, y aunque aun deseo que sea una pesadilla, es poco probable que el milagro se obre.

Ha llegado la hora. Les he fallado a todos.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

-Charlie, tengo que confesarte algo...

Es hora de redimirme.

**...**

Di el último trago, apurando la jarra de cerveza, y eructé sonoramente. Sin importarme demasiado que la posadera me mirase de malos modos.

Había abandonado Godric's Hollow al amanecer, sin demasiada información, tras dos días de búsqueda. Y solo había conseguido sonsacar a los asustados campesinos que se habían dejado vender por algunas monedas, que el conde de Gryffindor había desaparecido la misma noche del asalto. Que desde entonces la mansión estaba desocupada. Que habían sido los piratas quienes habían desolado el pueblo. Y que, lo más importante, el conde había huido, según decían, hacia los acantilados, junto a su joven esposa; perseguido de cerca por varios forajidos.

La información era poca, muy poca, pero aun así me servia.

Ya sabia que Potter había huido en dirección al mar, lo que me hace suponer que esperaba la llegada de un barco o que ya lo estaban esperando.

Y el hecho de que arrastrase a su esposa, joven y seguramente histérica debido a la situación, solo me dejaba más claro que ella, tal y como en su día fue la madre del mismo Potter, era la portadora de una de las reliquias.

Ahora, lo más difícil e importante, era averiguar hacia donde se habían dirigido. Si realmente habían embarcado las posibilidades eran infinitas. Ese barco podría estar ya en su destino o en plena alta mar, donde yo nunca podré alcanzarlo. No al menos con dos días de diferencia y sin poseer ningún navío.

Chasqueé la lengua, frustrado, y alcé la jarra hacia la posadera, para que me sirviese más cerveza. Esta me miró con desaprobación pero meneó sus anchas caderas hacia mi mesa y rellenó la jarra.

-No habrá mas cerveza hasta que pague la que debe.- me gruñó, nada mas acabar de llenarme la jarra.

Se cruzó de brazos y me fulmino con la mirada.

¡Maldita mujer!

Con un gruñido rebusqué entre mis ropas y le lancé tres monedas de plata. La mujer las miro dudosa pero las acepto, no sin antes morderlas con fuerza para comprobar que eran autenticas.

-Quédate con el cambio, encanto.-le dije con sarcasmo. A lo que ella sonrió satisfecha, sin darse por aludida, y guardándose las tres monedas en su generoso escote.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan generoso, hermano?- susurró una voz, demasiado familiar para mi gusto, a mis espaldas.

Me tensé de inmediato y quise girar el rostro para verlo, y porque no, quizás gritarle algún que otro insulto y darle un buen puñetazo. Pero él fue mas rápido y se sentó detrás de mi, con su espalda pegada a la mía, impidiéndome girarme.

-No.- susurró.-No es seguro.

Bufé. Para él nunca nada era seguro, siempre tenia que ser a su modo. Misterioso, etéreo y enrevesado. Muy enrevesado.

-¿Qué quieres Albus?

Algo rozó mi codo y doble el brazo para poder recibir el pergamino que él me daba.

-Tengo una tarea para ti.

Asentí en silencio. Sin sorprenderme demasiado. Albus siempre solía acordarse de mi cuando necesitaba algo, generalmente algún sicario o tonto de turno que hiciese el trabajo sucio. Es entonces cuando se acordaba de mí. Solo entonces.

¡Ten familia para esto!

Desenrollé el pergamino, escondiéndolo bajo la mesa para que la tabernera y el resto de clientes no lo vieran, y leí en silencio el escaso contenido.

-¿Esto es...

-Si.

-Pero...

-Salieron hace dos días, rumbo a Isla Tortuga.- me informó.

Mire una vez más el mapa, donde se detallaba con exactitud las coordenadas del trayecto de un barco.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? 

Albus se removió detrás de mí, solo un segundo, y después me susurro al oído:

-Rescata a la chica. Yo me encargare de Potter.

Giré con rapidez pero ya se había ido. Apreté con fuerza el pergamino y miré mi jarra de cerveza aun llena. Le di un trago y golpeé la mesa con la jarra, con demasiada fuerza.

Albus había vuelto ha hacerlo. Me había metido otra vez en una de sus redes de conspiraciones, y yo, como siempre, había caído de cabeza.

**...**

Sentí una sacudida, seguida de un coro de gritos desgarradores que reclamaban sangre. Los hombres aullaban, aunque no sabría decir si era por dolor o por valentía. Y mis manos comenzaron a temblar sin control. Los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto amargo que apenas pude controlar y mi respiración se volvió tan irregular que comencé a asfixiarme.

-¡Buscad en los camarotes! ¡En la bodega, en la cocina, en cualquier parte! ¡Debe estar escondida!

Reprimí un grito al escuchar aquella voz áspera al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo.

Habían conseguido abordarnos y me estaban buscando, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

-¡Capitán en la bodega no hay nadie!

-¡Buscad en las cocinas! Yo me encargare de los camarotes.- y dicho esto un golpe seco hizo temblar la puerta.

Grité como una niña asustada y el golpeteo ceso. Escuché una carcajada y después un disparo. Y la cerradura de la puerta saltó por los aires, lanzando astillas al suelo.

Unas botas negras de piel, demasiado lustrosas para haber cruzado el caos que seguramente habría en cubierta, se adentraron en la habitación. Se detuvieron a escasos pasos de la cama y su dueño mantuvo silencio.

Me tapé la boca con las manos temblorosas, intentando ahogar el sonido de mis gemidos, y cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver, no quería ver, no quería...

-Te encontré.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y contemplé asustada un rostro afilado y pálido, unos ojos negros como la noche, y una sonrisa perversa y envenenada como la de una serpiente.

-¿Me recuerdas, preciosa?- se burló, agarrándome de los pelos y tirando de mí. Sacándome de mi escondite.

Y no pude hacer otra cosa, no pensé en nada más. Solo se que lo hice sin pensar...

-¡James!- grité.

**Mmmm... si, probando, probando.**

**¿Hay alguien hay?**

**¡Hola! (De nuevo jeje) ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Eh?**

**Esta vez sere breve que pueda ser que seguramente no sea mucho.**

**Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho... mucho mi desaparición, posterior regreso pero más mudo que otra cosa, y otra desaparición. A estas alturas ya pensareis que me falta un tornillo o que me ha comido el abominable monstruo de las nieves, pero no. Sigo viva, aunque si parezco un zombi jeje, y si no he escrito, y después de muchos, muchos meses e actualizado pero sin decir palabra alguna, y vuelta a desaparecer ha sido únicamente por dos motivos: Trabajo y Universidad.**

**Si. Encontré trabajo, que teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas ha sido casi un milagro divino, pero era por las mañanas (una putada) y las clases de la uni son por la tarde (menos mal que este año las cambie, uff) así que básicamente solo he tenido siete horas diarias para dormir, eso los días que me iba muy bien y no tenia que estudiar demasiado, y como comprenderéis no tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas de escribir nada. Así que he dejado que mi ordenador acumule polvo. Escribí un poco durante el descanso de exámenes, pero estaba tan cansada por culpa del trabajo que no tuve ánimos de arrastrarme cual gusanito y pediros perdón. (Lo siento, jeje). Y después volvieron los trabajos, y más exámenes y uff... demasiadas cosas. ¡Pero! (siempre hay un pero) hace una semana exactamente me despidieron, recorte de personal dijeron ¡Ja!, así que he tenido tiempo de volver a ponerme al día.**

**Que voy muy atrasada. T T**

**Procurare actualizar pronto, antes de que encuentre otro trabajo y vuelva a agobiarme jeje.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, sois las mejores.**

**¡OS QUIERO!**


	32. Capítulo 29

_**Lo primero: ¡Feliz año nuevo con mucho, mucho retraso! Perdonad mi retraso monumental, pero aquí esta al fin. Disfrutad.**_

_**Y perdón si hay alguna falta, la tablet me corrige como quiere - -u**_

**Vida Concertada**

**XXIX**

No ha dicho nada desde que decidí contarle toda la historia. Mi historia.

Soy consciente de que no es fácil digerir todo lo que le he contado, yo todavía no lo asimilo completamente y es mi vida. ¿Por qué debería asimilarlo él?

Pero debe hacerlo. Necesito que lo haga; por su bien, por el mío y sobretodo por el de mi conciencia.

-Charlie.-mi voz es cada vez más rasposa. Tengo los labios tan resecos que sangran y el sabor metálico me inunda el paladar causándome mas sed.

Él aún tiene los ojos cerrados, no los ha abierto desde que comencé a hablar. Al principio intentó quejarse, diciendo que no quería escuchar el absurdo cuento para dormir que le contaba cada noche a sus hermanos, pero conforme iba avanzando en mi historia fue silenciándose. Cerró los ojos y comprendió que aquel cuento para dormir, como él lo llamaba, no era precisamente lo que todos creían.

-Di algo, por favor.

Una carcajada lejana me sobresalta y miro con miedo hacia las escaleras que comunican la bodega con el barco, pero nadie aparece. Afortunadamente, aun somos inservibles.

-Lo sabían.

Giro con rapidez mi mirada al escuchar su voz, mas susurrante y ronca que la mía. Aun permanece con los ojos cerrados pero al menos ya me ha hablado, que es un progreso.

-Mis padres… ¿lo sabían?

-No. Solo lo sabe el señor Potter.

Lentamente, como si fuese un gran esfuerzo, abre sus ojos y puedo distinguir el tono azul de su mirada, con demasiadas pinceladas de rojo. Él me mira fijamente y yo aguardo su juicio. Pero nunca llega. No me mira con rencor, ni miedo, ni asco. No parece juzgarme, o quizás a estas alturas ya nada le parezca tan importante como para ser juzgado.

Se humedece los labios, aunque no sirve de mucho, y dice:

-Tu historia, lo que me has contado, podría ayudarnos a salir con vida de aquí.

Ya no se miente, lo ha comprendido al igual que yo. Esto no es un mal sueño, es la cruel realidad. Si morimos aquí, que parece ser lo más probable, moriremos para siempre.

-No.-me duele decirlo pero es cierto. Todo estos bandidos, piratas o como quieran llamarse no me harán caso. Me conocen, y si no lo hacen el confesarles quien soy tampoco me ayudara. Orión Black es un hombre temido e influyente, nadie simpatizara conmigo y lo traicionara.

Porque estoy segura de que todo esto es culpa de él. Algo tan cruel y ruin suelo puede llevarlo acabo el mal nacido que dice ser mi padre. ¿Quién si no?

-Entonces, esto es el final- lo dice con tranquilidad, como quien asume un hecho constatado. Ha madurado en las últimas horas, o simplemente se ha rendido. Sea cual sea la verdadera razón, Charlie, ya no es aquél chico tímido y nervioso que me espiaba por las esquinas y se sonrojaba cuando la señora le dirigía la palabra.-Nunca imagine que sería así.

-Yo tampoco.

Me rebulle la mirada unos segundos y contempla los barrotes oxidados de nuestra celda, no sé en que esta pensando pero puedo hacerme una idea. Su familia, sus amigos, su vida, la chica de la que estaba enamorado… son tantas las cosas que dejara atrás sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de despedirse. Él tiene mucho que perder, y aunque en el fondo siempre lo he envidiado por ello, ahora, egoístamente me siento afortunada de tener en este mundo una sola cosa por la que preocuparme. Pero Charlie, él tenia tanto, y ahora por mi culpa lo perderá todo.

La imagen de los señores Weasley llorando me viene a la mente. Las lágrimas ruidosas y los gemidos de los pequeños. El dolor que sentirán cuando descubran que su peor temor se hizo realidad.

-Me hubiese gustado despedirme.-susurra, confirmando mis sospechas y provocando un retortijón en mi pecho.- Mi madre seguramente se volverá histérica, y mi padre no podrá controlarla. Nunca puede cuando se pone así. Y los chicos, bueno ellos seguramente no me recordaran dentro de algunos años. Son tan pequeños aun.

Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no puedo. Estoy tan deshidratada que ni siquiera soy capaz de crear lágrimas.

Todo es culpa mía. Todo es culpa mía. Todo es…

-No es tu culpa- murmura.

Alzo la mirada y lo encuentro sonriéndome, o intentándolo. Es más valiente de lo que imaginaba, o quizás la cercanía de la muerte lo ha vuelto valiente.

-Lo siento.-gimo- Es todo culpa mía.

Él se arrastra como puede por el suelo húmedo y mugriento, y se sienta a mi lado, me pasa un brazo por los hombros y siento algo de calor. Apoya su cabeza sobre la mía y noto por primera vez que es mas alto que yo a pesar de ser algo mas joven.

Seguramente habría sido un hombre muy atractivo. Si, seguro.

-No digas eso. No es tu culpa.-me susurra mientras acaricia mi hombro y con su mano libre entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Que a pesar de estar igual de fríos se sienten calientes ante su tacto.-No es culpa de nadie.

Escuece al principio, es una sensación extraña, pero al final la primera lágrima sale y tras ella unas cuantas más. Y como una niña escondo mi rostro en su pecho y lloro, mientras Charlie me acaricia despacio y me susurra que no es culpa mía.

Pero en el fondo, ambos lo sabemos, esta mintiendo. Todo esto, si es culpa mía.

Pum. Pum. Pum…

Es el sonido de mi corazón, retumbando dentro de mi cabeza. Una y otra, y otra vez.

Todo parece haber sido ralentizado. El dolor físico y el agotamiento ya no importan demasiado. Siento una angustia en el pecho, que va creciendo a velocidad de vértigo y me consume entero.

Pum. Pum. Pum.

En tres latidos, ni uno mas ni uno menos, lo comprendo todo. Y el caos se desata.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily!- grito, pero mi voz no se escucha.

Son muchos los que, igual que yo, están gritando. Algunos de dolor, otros de rabia, otros de júbilo, y otros simplemente por locura. Como la locura que me esta empezando a consumir. Locura y desesperación. Impotencia. Ansiedad.

Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Tal abanico de emociones en tan poco tiempo.

No se que me sucede, tampoco tengo tiempo ni ganas de averiguarlo. Solo quiero llegar a ese maldito camarote y comprobar que ella me ha obedecido. Que sigue escondida bajo la cama esperándome, con esos ojos verdes llenos de temor.

-¡Lily!

Pero es bastante complicado llegar a ella. Parece que todos se han confabulado para no dejarme avanzar.

Las estocadas van y viene, los empujones y puñetazos rastreros me dan de lleno. Siento la sangre correr por mi rostro, desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, pero no me detengo. Alzo la espada, golpeo con los puños y propino patadas, ya ni siquiera recuerdo que tengo una pistola escondida bajo la camisa mugrienta y ensangrentada.

Solo quiero llegar junto a ella.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily!- vuelvo a gritar, y noto como algo en mi garganta se desgarra. Toso, carraspeo y vuelvo a gritar, algo mas ronco, pero igual de fuerte.-¡Lily!

Y entonces los veo, por el rabillo del ojo capto un destello carmesí, que no tiene nada que ver con sangre. Es ella, lo se. Es su cabello, estoy seguro.

Me giro sobre mis pies y en el proceso golpeo con fuerza a un muchacho en el estomago con la empuñadura de mi espada. Él se queja y pierde el aliento unos segundos. Suficientes para distraerse y que yo puede alzar el filo de mi espada y atravesar su pecho. Sus ojos son negros, es lo único que he podido notar de él, y me miran bien abiertos antes de caer al suelo, junto a muchos otros como él. Muertos. Aliados o enemigos, pero muertos al fin y al cavo.

-¡James!

Regreso de golpe a la realidad y los veos. A ambos. Esa sucia y rastrera rata la ha encontrado.

Snape la arrastra entre el caos, sin mucha delicadeza y demasiado rápido para que yo pueda llegar a ellos a tiempo. Una escolta los rodea y aparta a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino. Lily grita mi nombre entre sollozos, una y otra vez. Y su voz se clava en mi pecho y en mi mente. Mis oídos se vuelven sordos y solo la escuchan a ella. Mis ojos se vuelven ciegos y solo la ven a ella. Mi corazón se detiene… y reanuda su marcha a mayor velocidad. Todo por ella.

-¡Lily!

Su melena se agita con violencia cuando gira su cabeza de un lado para otro buscándome. Y desde la distancia puedo distinguir como sus lagrimas corren por sus mejillas y su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo desenfrenado por culpa del miedo.

Esta asustada. ¡Dios! Yo también estoy asustado.

-¡James! Snape la ha encontrado- escucho que grita Hagrid.

Él es el más cercano a Lily. Es mi única posibilidad.

-¡Hagrid! Detenlo. No dejes que se la lleve.-grito mientras intento abrirme paso.

Puedo ver como Hagrid se abre paso a empujones, con más éxito que yo, hacia ellos. Y los alcanza justo cuando se disponen a cruzar hacia el otro barco. Ya casi la tiene, pienso.

Hagrid forcejea con Snape, que a pesar de ser más enclenque que él parece ser mas hábil, y finalmente Lily se pierde de mi campo de visión. Puff, desaparece. Estaba hay, gritando y llorando, y de pronto ya no estaba. El miedo me invade otra vez, incluso con más fuerza. ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta herida? ¿Ha caído por la borda? ¿Esta tirada en el suelo… muerta?

-¡Lily!- de tanto gritar mi voz se rompe y mi cordura también.

No presto atención a mí alrededor, avanzo sin preocupaciones, con violencia, y cuando al fin estoy enfrente de ellos. Cuando puedo ver como Hagrid tumba a Snape de un puñetazo mientras uno de sus esbirros le hiere el costado y él grita de dolor, yo también grito. Y siento, y sufro. La vista se va nublando, todo se vuelve confuso y de pronto la oscuridad me rodea.

Noto un dolor agudo en el hombro, cerca del cuello, pero antes de caer al suelo no es eso lo que me preocupa. Ni los gritos de Hagrid, ni que prácticamente mi barco este siendo destruido. No, lo que me preocupa es que no la he visto. No sé donde esta. No sé si esta viva.

Y eso me mata más que mi propia herida.

Escucho el grito de Hagrid, no muy diferente de otro pero distinto al mismo tiempo. Hay algo, no se el que, que me hace levantar la mirada de mi oponente y gritarme hacia él. Y entonces lo veo. Snape, Hagrid, James y sangre. Demasiada sangre.

-¡Canuto!- grito desesperado. Sirius no esta muy lejos y se gira con una sonrisa diabólica para mirarme, a sus pies hay un reguero de sangre y dos cuerpos mutilados.-¡James! ¡James esta herido!

La sonrisa desaparece de golpe, y frunce el ceño. Mira a su alrededor y ve lo mismo que yo, lo sé porque su cara se torna blanca y sus labios se mueven sin articular palabra.

Es más rápido que yo, a pesar de que me encuentro mas cerca de ellos que él, y para cuando llego junto a Hagrid, Sirius ya esta inclinado sobre James. Intentando reanimarlo.

-Lily, Remus. Ese bastardo tiene a la señorita Lily.- me dice Hagrid.

Sangra por un costado, pero parece no molestarle demasiado o simplemente soporta mejor el dolor que otros porque se mueve con rapidez y comienza a despejar el camino para mí. Giro mi cara una sola vez hacia atrás, donde Sirius sigue intentando reanimar a James, y la boca se me seca. Noto un pitido insistente en los oídos producto de un golpe que un enano muy bruto me dio hace apenas minutos, y tengo los nudillos en carne viva de golpear mandíbulas, pero ninguno de mis malestares se asemeja al dolor que puedo distinguir en el rostro de Canuto. Y de nuevo me siento excluido de la ecuación. Como siempre.

James y Sirius. Sirius y James. Canuto, Cornamenta… es lo mismo. Ambos son lo mismo. Yo soy el otro. El amigo. Ellos son los camaradas, los hermanos. Yo soy el amigo.

Aprieto los puños y siento el escozor de la carne ensangrentada de mis manos, el dolor me serena. Siempre ha sido así.

Respiro hondo y grito:

-¡Cuídalo! ¡Yo iré a por Lily!

Sirius no da señales de haberme escuchado, pero doy por hecho que si. Me giro hacia Hagrid, que ya me ha sacado una ventaja considerable, y corro para alcanzarlo.

Los piratas de Snape se están retirando, los que quedan, claro, y eso me hace pensar que ya han conseguido lo que querían. Me devano los sesos pensando el que será mientras alcanzo a Hagrid y paso a la cubierta del barco enemigo; Hagrid mira de vez en cuando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que lo sigo y es en una de esas ocasiones es en la que lo veo. Hagrid se ha girado y entre el hueco que queda entre su rostro y su hombro veo una cabellera pelirroja desaparecer dentro del barco. Es la esposa de James, sin duda. Es ella a quien buscan.

Un recuerdo me llega a la mente, un fragmento de una conversación pasada. James dijo que su padre intento casarse con ella porque poseía una de las reliquias. Ella es una de las reliquias, por eso James acepto casarse, por eso la trajo con nosotros, por eso dice protegerla.

-Hagrid, allí.-grito, señalando un punto detrás de él.

El caos se esta disipando y pronto todos estos hombres se darán cuenta de que no pertenecemos a su tripulación, y nos darán caza. Tenemos poco tiempo.

-Yo los entretendré, ve tú a por ella.- me sugiere Hagrid como si hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

Paso desapercibido entre la calaña que compone la tripulación de Snape. Soy bastante común, no suelo levantar sospechas. Siempre me han dicho que soy de fiar, y por eso me aprovecho de ello. Me adentro en las entrañas del barco y paso entre piratas armados hasta los dientes sin ningún problema. Ninguno me mira realmente, solo ven un hombre menudo, ojeroso y simple. Casi con cara de adicto al opio, como la gran mayoría de los que trabajan para Voldemort.

-Snape me ha dicho que vigilé a la chica. ¿Dónde esta?- le pregunto a un gorila, peludo y de casi dos metros que sospechosamente no se separa de las escaleras que conducen a la bodega.

El mastodonte me mira con el ceño fruncido y gruñe como un animal, me apunta con su arma y dice:

-¿Qué chica? ¿Quién eres?

Piensa Remus, piensa.

-La que Voldemort nos mando raptar, imbecil. ¿Quién sino? -respondo con la mayor rapidez.

El gorila lo piensa unos segundos y me mira de arriba abajo midiéndome. No parece intimidado, que es algo bueno, y mis palabras parecen haberlo desconcertado, pues seguramente yo se mas que él y eso le hace pensar que estoy mas cerca de los que mandan de lo que al principio pensó.

-¿Quién dijiste que eras?- pregunta al fin.

Sonrió lentamente, con calma, y el imita mi sonrisa casi por inercia.

Soy como un encantador de serpientes. Les hablo con calma, les digo lo que quieren hoy y después…

-Tu verdugo.-susurro. Él parpadea desorientado y yo aprieto el gatillo.

Sus sesos salpican mi ropa y la madera del barco. El cuerpo cae hacia atrás y rueda por las escaleras. Algunos se giran alarmados por el disparo pero siendo como soy un experto en manipular les sonrió con frialdad y digo:

-¿Alguien mas desea cuestionar mis ordenes?-eso parece calmarlos. Tal y como yo creía, en este barco las cosas funcionan así. El terror es la moneda de cambio de los líderes.- Bien. Eso me parecía.

Ha sido fácil, siempre lo es. Engañar, timar, engatusar, es algo innato para mí.

Sonrío con pesar al tiempo que bajo los escalones. Si mi pobre madre pudiese ver en lo que me he convertido moriría de nuevo del disgusto. Pues, al fin y al cavo, soy igual que el bastardo de su hermano.

Miro el horizonte y bostezo con desgana. Esta amaneciendo y hace un frío de los mil demonios. El puerto de Londres huele a vomito y vivieres podridos, y aun siento ese cosquilleo en la nuca que me dice que gaste cuidado, que tal vez aun me estén buscando para acabar lo que intentaron hace algunos días.

-Señor…mmm

-Grim. Aberforth Grim.-respondo con calma.

El marino me mira con algo de sueño en sus ojillos azules y se atusa el abundante bigote blanco. Aun debe estar algo ebrio, pues además de oler como una destilería se tambalea como un recién nacido.

-Si, Grim. Eso es.-mira de nuevo el documento que tiene entre sus manos y vuelve a mirarme.- ¿Y dice que el señor Longbottom quiere…

-Zarpar de inmediato, sí.-miro de nuevo el horizonte, haciéndome el desentendido mientras sigo al pie de la letra el guión que Albus me dejo asignado. Como siempre.- Tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos con uno de sus capitanes, pero este se ha marchado antes de concluir el trato. Hay que alcanzarlo cuanto antes.- golpeo la hoja que aun sostiene y que no me llevo ni dos horas falsificar y digo:- Necesitas que venga él en persona para confirmártelo o con su firma y sello tienes suficiente.- mi tono pretende ser irónico y algo pedante, y funciona.

El marino se atusa de nuevo el bigote y niega con rapidez.

-No, no será necesario.- mira a su alrededor y silba con energía para llamar a su tripulación.-Es algo precipitado y los hombres están algo cansados.- sonrío ante su manera tan peculiar de decir que están borrachos como cubas.- pero estoy seguro de que no supondrá problema ninguno. Esta nave es la más rápida de la flota del señor Longbottom, llegara a su destino en un día.

-Eso espero.

Realmente lo espero.

Grite. Grite mucho. Tanto que mi voz se perdió y solo escaparon gemidos de dolor de mi boca. También llore. Y mucho. Tengo las mejillas tan húmedas que escuecen. Los ojos me duelen y la cabeza me va a estallar. Además me duele el brazo, allí donde ese animal me agarro y arrastro entre todo ese infierno de espadas, sangre y muerte.

Ya no se si siento miedo, si siento asco, o si simplemente no siento. Estoy mareada, no consigo pensar con claridad. Solo repito su nombre, pero él no aparece.

-James.

No ha venido a salvarme. ¿Por qué lo haría al fin y al cavo? Solo soy un estorbo. Una niña consentida que se vio obligado a tomar por esposa y hacer mujer.

No soy más que una manera fácil y cómoda de enfadar a su padre, de rebelarse.

Esta claro que a él le gusta el peligro, el riesgo, y las mujeres curvilíneas. Como esa posadera del pueblo. Y yo no soy ninguna de las tres cosas. Solo soy Lilian. Ni siquiera soy Lily. Solo Lilian.

Me trata con tanta frialdad como mi padre me trato. Soy algo que deben cuidar por obligación. Para ambos fui lo mismo; un estorbo.

-James.

Me acurruco un poco más y escondo mi cara entre mis piernas, cubriéndola con mis brazos. No quiero oír los gritos de fuera. No quiero pensar que harán conmigo ahora. No quiero nada, ni nadie. Ya que nadie parece quererme a mí.

-James.

Que estupida fui cuando creí que quizás me tendría algo de su afecto. Por mínimo que fuese. Me hice ilusiones, me enamore con una estupida y me rompieron el corazón.

Ahora desearía que mi nana Minerva estuviese aquí, ella sabría consolarme. Sabría como aconsejarme.

-James.

Hay mas alboroto arriba, alguien discute. Mi corazón comienza a latir con rapidez, anticipándose a algo. Levanto levemente mi mirada y oteo la lúgubre bodega entre el hueco de mis brazos, pero no hay nadie. Solo yo y la oscuridad, y quizás alguna que otra rata. Aunque eso prefiero no pensarlo.

-Jam…

¡Bang!

El cañonazo de un disparo me sobresalta y alzo la cabeza con rapidez, golpeándome la nuca con la madera húmeda de la pared. El corazón me late cada vez más rápido.

Ese disparo ha sonado muy cerca, y de pronto algo cae por las escaleras causando un gran alboroto. Puedo contar los segundos que tarda en caer a mis pies el cuerpo del asqueroso grandullon que me encerró aquí y me manoseó entera en el proceso, bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos negros y fríos. De ese desgraciado que parecía querer matarme.

Quiero chillar pero mi voz no sale, me duele la garganta de intentarlo pero no puedo. Y entonces escucho algo más. Unos pasos. Y tiemblo, y no precisamente de frío.

Es él. Seguro que es él. Esos ojos negros, esa tez blanca, esa sonrisa maliciosa y fría.

Reprimo un escalofrió y vuelvo a abrazarme a mi misma.

Los pasos cesan y una figura menuda y alta se dibuja ante mí.

-¿Lily?

Alzo la mirada al escucharlo. Y mi corazón vuelve a la normalidad cunado mis ojos se topan con otro par dorados. No son negros, son dorados, pienso con alivio.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?- me susurra al tiempo que se acerca a mi y me ayuda a levantarme.

Mis piernas fallan y vuelvo a caer y él debe alzarme de nuevo y rodear mi cintura. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y siento algo pegajoso y ensangrentado pegarse a mi cabello. Se que debería retirarme y gemir con asco pero no tengo fuerzas. Han sido demasiadas las emociones para tan poco tiempo.

Y pensar que apenas media hora antes estaba rechazando a mi esposo cuando él intentaba besarme.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo. Soy Lunático, soy amigo de James.

Asiento con lentitud y me dejo guiar por él. No quiero ofenderlo diciéndole que no recuerdo quién es, ni que tampoco me importa mientras me saque de aquí con vida, así que me callo y me dejo arrastrar.

Subir las escaleras resulta más fácil de lo que se podría haber pensado y cuando llegamos arriba una figura grande y bonachona nos aguarda. Sonrió sin proponérmelo, pues a él si lo reconozco, y suelto un sollozo como una niña pequeña, alzando mis brazos hacia él.

-Hagrid.-me voz suena rota pero él me comprende y me abraza, me alza entre sus fuertes brazos como si fuese un bebe y respiro tranquila al fin.

Hagrid es mi guardián, él me lo dijo cuando nos conocimos. Nunca dejara que nada malo me pase. James me lo asigno por eso. Y si él esta aquí significa que James si se preocupa por mi, que lo ha enviado a por mi. Que quizás él este esperándome también hay fuera.

-El barco se esta llenando Lunático, Fabian a conseguido despegar el Merodeador de este navío y están escapando. Si no nos damos prisa nos atraparan y no podremos subir a bordo.- susurra con rapidez.

-De acuerdo.- responde el amigo de James.-Tú encárgate de ella, no dejes que le pase nada. Yo iré delante y comprobare que hay vía libre.

Y dicho esto desapareció en cubierta. Hagrid me acuno un poco más y sin proponérmelo, algo mas relajada como estaba, comencé a llorar de nuevo.

-Shh, tranquila. Pronto estarás con el capitán. Todo acabara bien.

Su voz ronca, nada similar a la de mi nana Minerva, tiene la extraña habilidad de tranquilizarme, exactamente igual a lo que me sucedía con ella. Como cuando aun siendo una niña Minerva nos tranquilizaba a Petunia y a mí en las noches de tormenta.

-Hagrid, esta despejado. ¡Vamos!- gritó Lunático asomando la cabeza- Sirius y Fabian nos están despejando el camino, démonos prisa.

-Si.

Se creen que soy estupido. Se piensan que me pueden ganar en mi propio terreno. Que equivocados están.

El gigante carga con la chica, esa pequeña zorra pelirroja que no paraba de llamarlo a él. A ese bastardo. ¿Qué tiene él que les hace tan estupidas? ¿Por qué todos lo prefieren? Incluso Mary lo prefirió a él antes que a mí. ¿Por qué?

Agarro la empuñadura de mi arma y apunto, desde donde estoy tengo un tiro limpio. Es complicado que falle. Solo debo apretar el gatillo y ella estara muerta al igual que mi amiga. Y esta muerte también será culpa de Potter, también tendrá que cargar con ella su conciencia.

Enfoco bien la mirada y comienzo a apretar el gatillo… y entonces ella levanta la cabeza y me mira sobre el hombro del gigante. Me mira a mí. Lo se. Noto en su mirada el reconocimiento y después el miedo.

Sus ojos verdes me contemplan con detenimiento mientras sus acompañantes huyen como ratas hacia su destrozado barco. Sus labios se mueven en una pregunta silenciosa que no llego a escuchar y algo me hace incapaz de despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

La chica es guapa, no soy ciego, pero no es una beldad. Entonces, ¿por qué me sucede esto? ¿Por qué me excito con ella?

Quizás sea el reto, el hecho de que sea suya. Que sea del bastardo de Potter.

Si, es eso. Que sea suya me provoca, me hace desear tenerla.

-La quiero.-susurro mientras bajo el cañón.

Al final han conseguido escapar y su barco se aleja como puede del mío. No me molesto en ordenar que lo persigamos pues se que eso seria un error fatal. He perdido demasiados hombres. Demasiados niños estupidos y ancianos drogados componían la tripulación y todos han caído. Tengo que informar a mi señor de que hay que ser más severos con los nuevos integrantes, no puede haber más errores en el futuro, deben estar a la altura.

-Capitán, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los seguimos?- me pregunta uno de los pocos sobrevivientes.

-No. Por ahora los dejaremos lamer sus heridas.-respondo.- Pon rumbo a Tortuga, necesitaremos hombres nuevos. Y estoy seguro que nuestro buen amigo Orión Black nos ayudara encantado, aun mas cuando sepa que a quien pretendemos matar es a su hijo.

Miro una vez mas al barco que se aleja hacia el horizonte y me relamo de solo pensar cuando entretenido será torturar y violar a esa chiquilla. Porqué ya lo he decidido. La quiero. La quiero solo para mí.

**Hola, hola. ¿Hay alguien hay? ¡Regrese!**

**No importa los motivos ni las excusas solo que regrese. ;)**

**Tengo algo de prisa, tengo que estar en el trabajo en 1h, así que seré rápida. Me he propuesto este año nuevo ser mas puntual y no tan pasota así que quiero poder acabar esta historia al fin este año. Cruzare los dedos a ver.**

**Ya esta casi en la recta final, la acción ya comienza y los capítulos se me complican, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda y un poco mas.**

**La verdad es que e tenido que releerla un millón de veces para recordar que quería hacer con ella, ya que he perdido todos mis apuntes en un desafortunado accidente con mi portátil. Y aunque creo que estoy algo desentrenada he conseguido hacer algo pasable, o eso pienso. No tiene mucha chicha pero me ayuda de anticipo para lo que se avecina en el próximo, que prometo será mucho más largo y movido. Aunque quizás tarde una semanita en subirlo por eso mismo.**

**Pero que es una semana comparado con un año, ¿no? jaja.**

**Bien termino que me enrollo.**

**Antes de nada quiero agradecer a Ana, Ladote, Mariana, Arally, SerenaMileto y a todas aquellas personitas que me habéis seguido comentando (y sobretodo a ti, Mariana, por insistirme y hacer que vuelva a plantar el culo en la silla y escribir.) Soy lo mejor.**

**Ahora si, nos leemos pronto, espero.**

**¡Paz y Amor!**


	33. capítulo 30

**Vida Concertada**

**XXX**

Caí en un duermevela inquieto, que tenía más de pesadilla que de dulce sueño, nada más tocar la superficie áspera pero mullida del colchón. Lunático o Remus, como también había escuchado que lo llamaban, me había cedido amablemente su cama para que pudiese descansar un poco. Pues según él, mi anterior habitación, aquella que compartía con James, ahora estaba ocupada por los heridos. No le di mucha importancia a ello, al fin y al cavo en menos de una hora el infierno se había apoderado de este barco, no era de extrañar que hubiese más de un herido grave. Y yo, en comparación con ellos, no sufría más que un daño menor.

Ahora, con la calma regresando a bordo, y los pocos hombres que aun permanecían ilesos trabajando con eficacia para llevarnos lo mas lejos posible del enemigo, podía respirar algo mas tranquila, acurrucarme entre las sabanas raídas y dejar que mis ojos, secos y enrojecidos, descansasen. Pero algo, una sensación extraña en mi pecho, me impedía conciliar completamente el sueño y me mantenía en un sin vivir de pesadillas repletas de ojos negros como el carbón y sonrisas venenosas como la de una víbora.

Giré de nuevo sobre el colcho y me abracé el pecho con fuerza, alcé la rodillas y me hice un ovillo; pero nada de eso funciono. Esa sensación asfixiante que me oprimía el pecho y me impedía relajarme al fin, seguía hay. Gritándome, sin gritar, que algo no iba bien.

Abrí los ojos, que cada vez me escocían mas, y miré casi embobada como los primeros rayos de sol, que anunciaban el amanecer, se colaban por la puerta que daba a la cubierta, iluminando otro camastro igual al que yo ocupaba y que pertenecía al otro compañero de James. La habitación estaba vacía, pues Hagrid me había dejado sola al pensar que ya dormía, y el sonido de los pasos acelerados que provenían de la cubierta hacían eco en el interior. Una ráfaga de aire frío, lleno del aroma salado del mar y con un toque metálico provocado por la sangre que seguramente aun inundaba la cubierta, lleno la habitación cuando Remus entro. Cerré los ojos rápidamente e intenté acompasar mi respiración, para poder fingir que aun dormía, pues no tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas de mantener ninguna conversación. Por muy amable que hubiese sido él conmigo.

Escuché como caminaba apenas unos pasos hasta situarse frente a mí y después se inclinaba, apoyando una mano sorbe el colchón que yo ocupaba, para poder examinarme de cerca.

-¿Aun duerme?- preguntó su compañero, Sirius creo, entrando también en la habitación y dejando entrar de nuevo ese aroma tan peculiar.

-Eso parece.

Una mano demasiado fría par mi gusto me acarició la frente y aguardó unos segundos para comprobar, seguramente, que no tenía fiebre.

-¿Estas seguro de que no esta herida?

La mano se deslizó por mi cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás, y abandonó al fin mi cabeza. Note como el colchón volvía un poco a su forma cuando dejo de apoyarse en él y escuché como suspiraba.

-Si.- dijo caminando hacia su amigo, tapándome así la luz del sol.- Eso parece. Solo se ha llevado un buen susto, nada más.

Quise abrir los ojos y gritarle a él, y su amigo también, que de susto nada. Había sido un trauma, con todas las letras. Pero me contuve e intenté no mover ni un músculo para no ser descubierta. Ya tendría tiempo después de aclararle a esos dos que esta experiencia de simple susto tenia bien poco.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardara en despertarse?

-No lo sé. Puede que minutos o puede que horas, eso depende de ella.

-Mmm.

Escuche como se alejaban un poco mas, seguramente dispuestos a salir de la habitación y a dejarme sola de nuevo.

-Quizás deberíamos poner un hombre en la puerta, por si se despierta sin que lo sepamos y decide ir en busca de James.-sugirió Remus.

-Quizás.-respondió Sirius.- No tengo ningunas ganas de soportar a una mujer histérica, y esta entrara en ese estado si ve ahora mismo ha Cornamenta. La sangre y las mujeres nunca se han llevado bien.

-¿Sangre?- susurré mas fuerte de lo que me hubiese gustado, y con voz rasposa.- ¿James esta herido?

Ambos hombre se giraron al mismo tiempo que yo abría mis ojos, y nos miramos.

Si yo tenia mal aspecto, que estoy segura de que lo tengo, ellos no se quedaban atrás. Sirius parecía haberse cambiado de ropa, pues la llevaba limpia, pero aun tenia algo de sangre seca en el pelo y la cara; y Remus tenia un corte bastante feo en la mejilla, cerca del oído, y un trozo de tela algo mas limpio que su ropa le envolvía ambas manos a modo de guantes.

-¿James esta herido?- repetí, incorporándome sobre el lecho y dejando caer la única sabana que me cubría. Y a pesar de que debería avergonzarme por mi aspecto, y el estado de mi ropa, que rebela más de lo que debería por culpa de las roturas, no me importa. Aparto la sabana de mis pies, donde se ha enrollado, e intento ponerme en pie sin mucho éxito pues vuelvo a caer sobre la cama.- ¡Responded!- intento gritar, pero mi voz falla y mis ojos vuelven a escocer de pura frustración.

¡No quiero llorar! Pero es que, es tan difícil contener las lágrimas últimamente.

Mientras observo como Lily solloza sobre el pecho ensangrentado de James, acaricia su cabello, una y otra vez, con manos temblorosas y susurra palabras de amor que en realidad ninguno de los presentes deberíamos estar oyendo, comprendo en parte el problema que Cornamenta decía tener con ella.

No hay que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que la chica lo quiere, e incluso me atrevería a decir algo más, y esta claro que para él ella tampoco es indiferente. Prueba de ello es el acto de estupidez que hizo al distraerse, poniéndose en riesgo deliberadamente, solo por no saber donde estaba ella. Por no verla.

Apoyo la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y noto como Sirius sale de la habitación, golpeándome en el estomago con el codo para que lo siga, pero no lo hago. Permanezco allí, como hipnotizado por el sonido de su llanto.

-Lunático.-susurra en una leve advertencia.

Sirius también se ha dado cuenta, este momento es de ellos y nosotros somos más intrusos que espectadores. Lo sé, pero algo, no sabría decir el que, me impide seguirlo y apartar de ese modo mis ojos de la estampa que se representa ante mí.

-James… por favor… no me dejes…

Ella parece incluso mas joven de lo que es; con la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, los ojos coloreados de rojo y los labios agrietados y blancos del miedo. James tiene mejor cara que ella, y eso que es él quien ha recibido un balazo en el hombro.

-James… -Repite tantas veces su nombre que he llegado a pensar que ya lo hace inconscientemente. Como si recitase una oración al cielo.

El sol ya ha llegado a su máxima altura, nadie diría que ocho horas atrás este mismo barco estaba siendo asaltado. Los hombres han hecho un buen trabajo, y Sirius como capitán provisional ha sabido estar a la altura. Como siempre.

El mástil, que apenas sufrió daño, ya esta en proceso de reparación. La cubierta ya esta despejada y si no te fijas en las barandillas destrozadas ni en los surcos de la madera que indican que hay se clavo una espada nadie diría que hubo lucha alguna. Los heridos, los mas leves, ya han sido curados y se han reincorporado al trabajo para acelerar el proceso de reparación; y los más malheridos o que simplemente están aun inconscientes, como James, se encuentran bajo los cuidados del cocinero y Hagrid.

Casi todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, incluso los cuerpos sin vida de los asaltantes, y de alguno de los nuestros, han sido echados por la borda, con gran pesar, para aligerar carga y borrar cualquier rastro de lo que ha sucedido.

Hemos sufrido innumerables bajas, casi veinte hombres, diecisiete en total son los que han fallecido. Casi todos ancianos que pensaban retirarse con lo ganado cuando tocásemos de nuevo tierra. Solo dos jóvenes han muerto, y ambos por fortuna o por mala suerte, eran hijos de uno de los fallecidos, por lo tanto nadie los añoraría realmente pues su única familia también descansaba bajo el mar junto a ellos.

Aunque estaba seguro, al igual que Sirius y el resto de la tripulación, que ha James no le resultaría tan sencillo y practico como a nosotros. Para él esas muertes serian un fantasma más que lo atormentaría de noche. Sirius se lo había repetido demasiadas veces cuando aun éramos jóvenes: Tenia demasiada conciencia y corazón para ser un pirata, y mucha mas un asesino.

Ahora parecen tan lejanos esos días, cuando apenas con un barco robado, sin víveres, y siendo tan solo tres, nos embarcamos en una locura de misión; que nos quedaba demasiado grande. Hemos crecido, y aunque me gustaría pensar que nuestro crecimiento a sido equitativo tanto metal como físico, se que en algunos casos no ha sido así. Pues los tres, ninguno nos libramos, luchamos día a día por no convertirnos en adultos. Por no llegar a ser como aquellos que en su día fueron nuestro ejemplo a seguir.

Bajo la mirada al suelo, algo mosqueado por el rumbo que van tomando mis pensamientos, y salgo al fin de la habitación. Sirius me espera afuera y alza una ceja cuando ve mi cara. Sabe que algo pasa, él siempre lo sabe, pero no dice nada. Te respeta y calla. Cuando tú quieras hablar él estará allí, mientras te vigilara desde las sombras, atento por si lo necesitas.

Es fiel; fiel, como un maldito perro.

Me rio entre diente por mi propia ocurrencia y Sirius alza otra ceja.

-¿Qué? - parece cabreado, aunque yo se que es mas fachada que otra cosa. Ya que él, como yo, nunca refleja realmente lo que siente.- ¿Te han golpeado muy fuerte y te has quedado tonto?

Sonrío un poco mas y palmeo con cuidado su espalda, pues sé, aunque él no quiera admitirlo, que las cicatrices de los latigazos aun están frescas.

-Solo pensaba que eres como un perro.-me burlé.

Sirius gruñó algo que no llegue a entender y juntos salimos a cubierta donde Hagrid, sin camisa y con un vendaje bastante grande entorno a su pecho, dirigía a voz en grito las reformas del mástil junto a uno de los gemelos.

-Pues si yo soy un perro, tú eres un lobo.-dijo mientras pasaba junto a mi, arremangándose las mangas dispuesto a ayudar.-Porqué tiene mucho mas peligro, eres demasiado retorcido.

Su pulla, que aunque sé que es broma, me borra la sonrisa. Porqué se que es verdad. Soy retorcido, manipulador y astuto. Soy como un lobo. Ataco a mi presa y la devoro viva, sin piedad. Dejándola sufrir lo máximo posible.

Sirius es un perro; fiel, listo como el hambre, audaz y ágil. Cuando ataca lo hace de frente y nunca falla. Y James, él sin duda sería un ciervo; de mente rápida, elegante y con gran talento, y mayor conciencia. Cuando se trata de luchar siempre valora todo antes de actuar, pocas veces actúa sin pensar y son contadas las ocasiones en las que falla.

Casa uno a nuestra manera somos especiales y al mismo tiempo iguales. Somos como animales, primitivos y agresivos, sí, pero cada uno con un matiz distinto.

Un matiz, que nadie diría que tenemos a simple vista; pues, quién nos viera diría que yo soy el ciervo, James el perro y Sirius el lobo.

Pero las apariencias siempre engañan. Eso era lo que siempre me decía mi madre.

Apenas ha pasado un día, falta aun algunas horas para el amanecer, y ya puedo distinguir a poca distancia el barco que tanto empeño tenia Albus en que encontrase. Dentro, según dijo, esta la chica. Y espero, por mi bien sobretodo, que así sea, pues no tengo ningunas ganas de enzarzarme en una lucha para después no obtener nada a cambio. Aunque bien mirado, de todas forma, yo no obtendré nada de esto. Solo Albus, como siempre, sacara tajada de este rescate.

Oteo una vez más por el catalejo y se lo paso al capitán, que parece bastante orgulloso de si mismo por haber conseguido, tal y como prometió, alcanzar un navío de casi dos días de diferencia y con la mar revuelta.

-Hay lo tiene señor Grim, ¿desea que nos acerquemos mas o esperamos al amanecer?- me preguntó mientras echaba otro vistazo por su catalejo y ampliaba su sonrisa.

-No será necesario. Es mero papeleo.-miento.- Consígame un bote y yo mismo iré allí a solucionarlo todo. Solo necesito un hombre.

El capitán se atuso su bigote, me miro de arriba a bajo, como valorando si debía o no obedecer y finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros, grito el nombre de uno de sus subordinados.

-Tanner le acompañara, es joven pero tiene fuerza y rema rápido.- dijo mientras golpeaba en el hombre a un muchacho de veintitantos años.

-Perfecto.-le sonreí al muchacho y le extendí la mano como si él fuese un igual. Que lo era, pero eso ellos no lo sabían.- Señor Tanner, espero que nos entendamos.

Él muchacho estrecho mi mano algo cohibido e hizo un amago de sonrisa cuando entendió, en apenas segundos, mi sutil insinuación.

-Estoy seguro que nos entenderemos señor.-respondió, confirmándome que estaría dispuesto a llenarse algo más los bolsillos por mantener silencio.

Era el hombre perfecto para mi plan.

-Bien, me alegro.- retire la mano y mire al capitán que nos miraba ajeno a todo, aun atusándose su bigote.-Dispóngalo todo capitán, e infórmeme cuando podamos partir. Iré a preparar los documentos que necesito.

Y sin más los deje solos.

Una vez en mi camarote extraje de debajo del camastro un sobre de piel donde supuestamente guardaba los documentos tan importantes que el señor Longbottom me había confiado y extraje de su interior vació una pistola, una daga, una bolsita con algunas monedas de oro y un frasco de agua. Pues estaba seguro, ya que conocía sus técnicas de tortura, que esos bastardos habrían alimentado a la pobre criatura a base de agua salada y mendrugos de pan mohoso, y la pobre estaría tan deshidratada como si llevase dos semanas sin agua.

Me asegure de guardarlo todo bien y justo cuando escondía la pistola bajo mi chaqueta alguien toco a la puerta.

-Señor Grim, ya esta todo listo.

Era el muchacho. Perfecto.

Escondí bien la pistola, agarre el sobre de piel con lo imprescindible y saque de su interior la bolsa con monedas, lo acomode todo de nuevo y abrí la puerta. El muchacho me esperaba fuera, con una gran sonrisa. Ansioso por saber que le ofrecería. Y no lo defraude.

-No veras, no oirás y te encargaras de que nadie la vea, la oiga o le haga ningún mal.-dije.-Lo que le suceda a ella, te sucederá a ti.-le advertí antes de soltar la bolsita sobre su palma extendida.

El abrió la bolsa rápidamente, contó las monedas y sus ojos brillaron con codicia. Asintió en silencio, aceptando mis órdenes sin preguntar nada y guardo la bolsa entre sus ropas.

-Por esto señor, incluso me dejaría matar.-me susurro con tono guasón, dándome a entender que no desobedecería ninguna orden.

Le estreché la mano de nuevo y sonreí.

-Hazlo bien y puede que en el futuro quiera volver a hacer negocios contigo.- mis palabras, que no eran más que una manera de animarlo aun mas, surtieron efecto y el muchacho casi corrió hacia cubierta para subir al bote lo antes posible y así demostrarme lo eficiente que era.

Mire una vez mas el horizonte, aun oscuro, y tras cruzar unas breves e insignificantes palabras con el capitán salté al pequeño bote de remos y deje que el impaciente muchacho, Tanner dijo que se llamaba, me llevase con sigilo hacia el enemigo.

-Espera aquí, y no llamas la atención.-le ordené una vez que estuvimos los suficientemente cerca.

Acercarnos mas, a pesar de ser de noche, seria una locura por lo que me tocaría nadar un poco. Solo espero que la chica no le tema al agua y sepa desenvolverse un poco en ella porque si no seria todo un calvario arrastrarla por las frías aguas hasta el bote.

Que uno ya no estaba para muchos trotes.

Tonks al fin se había dormido, después de haber llorado gran parte del día. Ahora descansaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y respiraba pausadamente. Aunque de vez en cuando se estremecía de frío, al igual que yo, y me tocaba frotarle los brazos para que entrase en calor.

No se muy bien que hora es, nunca se me dio demasiado bien calcular las horas según la posición del sol, y dado que en la jaula donde nos tienen encerrados solo entre luz solar cuándo alguien abre la puerta de la bodega es difícil definir el tiempo. Ni siquiera se cuanto llevamos aquí. Aunque parece que han sido años sé que no es posible que haya transcurrido tanto tiempo. Eso si lo habría notado, creo. Últimamente no estoy muy seguro de nada, y no es solo por todo lo que Tonks me ha contado, aunque eso tampoco es que haya ayudado mucho a aclararme, la verdad; si no por todo en general. Ya estaba confuso antes; a mi edad, como le gustaba repetir a mi padre, la confusión y la incertidumbre son pan de cada día. Apenas una semana atrás, o al menos eso creo pues no se muy bien cuanto tiempo a pasado desde el asalto al pueblo, toda mi atención giraba entorno a la fiesta de la cosecha, mas concretamente, entorno a esa chica tan bonita que acepto bailar conmigo entorno a la hoguera que los aldeanos encendieron en el centro de la plaza. Antes era capaz de recordar cada uno de sus rasgos. Sus ojos, su boca, el color de su cabello, su risa... ahora sin embargo por mucho que me esfuerce lo único que consigo recordar es una imagen difusa que gira a mí alrededor junto a una gran fogata. Y la verdad es que me gustaría recordarla, daría cualquier cosa por poder hacerlo. Así, quizás, podría distraerme de este infierno en el que se ha transformado mi vida.

Es todo tan irreal que me cuesta creer que realmente me este pasando esto. Y aunque en el fondo si culpo a Tonks por todo esto, no me atrevo a decirlo con palabras y mucho menos a echárselo en cara. Sé que ella esta arrepentida y tan o mas asustada que yo. Su vida a sido un autentico infierno y la mía en comparación es un camino de rosas. Ella no merece que le eche en cara nada, por muchas ganas que tenga o por muy mal que pinte nuestro futuro próximo.

Tonks vuelve a tiritar a mi lado y froto de nuevo sus brazos con mis manos ásperas y sucias. Ella se acurruca un poco mas y esconde su nariz en el hueco de mi garganta, trago y me maldigo mentalmente por ponerme nervioso por algo tan mínimo. ¡Y en nuestra situación!

Ni siquiera debería considerar la posibilidad de ponerme nervioso ante su cercanía.

-Mmm, ¿Charlie?- susurra con la voz tomada por culpa del llanto.

-Si.-Mi propia voz no suena mejor. Tengo demasiada sed y la lengua se pega al paladar.

-Lo siento.- Susurra al cavo de un tiempo.

-Lo sé.

Ella vuelve a acurrucarse y suspira, acariciando con su aliento calido la piel expuesta de mi garganta. Tiemblo y la carne se me pone de gallina, ella lo nota y separa su cara de mi, alza la mirada y sus ojos castaños encuentran los míos. Lucen tan cansados como seguramente estarán los míos y algunas motitas de color rojo los decoran, tiene unas profundas ojeras que se camuflan con la suciedad que poco a poco hemos ido adquiriendo de esta mugrienta jaula.

-Lo digo de verdad.- me sostiene la mirada y sus ojos brillan de nuevo amenazando con volver a la carga con una nueva sesión de llanto.-Lo siento.

-Lo sé, de verdad que lo sé.

Acaricio de nuevo sus brazos para que entre en calor y ella cierra los ojos agradecida. Nunca antes me había fijado pero tiene la nariz aguileña, algo curvada en la punta, y sus pestañas son negras como el carbón. Y ahora brillan por culpa de las lágrimas.

Algo me dice que no es tan bonita como la chica de la hoguera pero aun así me pone nervioso.

-Sirius se enfadara conmigo cuando sepa que lo desobedecí.

El cambio de tema me desorienta un poco pero me recupero rápidamente y le agradezco en silencio que no quiera seguir con su auto culpa.

-¿Sirius es tu hermano?- se la respuesta, por supuesto ella me hablo de él durante su confesión, pero aun así pregunto, mas que nada por seguirle la corriente y distraerme un poco.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es?

Tonks lo piensa durante algunos segundos y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Han pasado tantos años que ya no sé si el Sirius que conocí de niña es el mismo que vi en la mansión.

Yo no lo vi en absoluto, solo una figura fugaz galopando como si el diablo le pisara los talones, eso fue lo único que vi de él.

-Ha cambiado demasiado.-susurra para si misma.- Todos lo hemos hecho.

No dije nada, espere a que continuara pero no lo hizo. Los segundos pasaron, los minutos y ella seguía en silencio.

Un pequeño alboroto interrumpió el silencio incomodo y nos sobresalto a ambos. Alguien había abierto la puerta de la bodega y había tirado un candelabro que apenas iluminaba el lugar en el proceso.

Tonks se apegó más a mí y comenzó a temblar de nuevo, al igual que yo. Alguien carraspeó no muy lejos de nuestra cárcel y sumidos en la oscuridad como estábamos mi sentido del oído se agudizo y pude escuchar como alguien trasteaba con la cerradura mohosa de la celda.

-Ssh, tranquila.-susurré.-No dejare que te hagan nada.

Mi arranque de valentía tenía tiempo límite y lo sabia. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo y aun no ha sucedido nada, pero aun así la abrace con fuerza y fulmine con la mirada la oscuridad, donde creía que estaba el asqueroso bandido sin dientes que siempre venia a traernos agua con la excusa de observar a Tonks; pero cuando la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió con un chillido metálico no fue el hombrecillo desdentado quien hablo. Ni mucho menos.

-Vaya, vaya. Albus no me dijo nada de un chico, esto complicara un poco las cosas.

Me dolía la cabeza, pero más me dolía el hombro. ¡Maldición como dolía!

Gruñí entre dientes y apreté la mandíbula mientras intentaba mover un poco el brazo. Unas vendas, supongo, me impidieron hacer cualquier movimiento. Abrí apenas un ojo y eché un rápido vistazo a mi brazo dolorido. Efectivamente estaba vendado, al igual que la parte superior de mi pecho. No podía girar el cuello por culpa del dolor pero por la sensación húmeda que podía notar a la altura de mi hombro seguramente me habían herido y había sangrado bastante.

Intente mover la mano esta vez y comprobé que tenia los dedos dormidos pero en funcionamiento. Perfecto, no era nada grave.

Algo, o alguien, se removió a mi derecha y eche un vistazo en esa dirección. Desde mi perspectiva no podía ver mucho pero si alcancé a notar un cabello pelirrojo algo enmarañado a la altura de mí estomago. Era ella. Estoy seguro.

El estomago me dio un vuelco y suspire aliviado. La cabeza pelirroja se movió y Lily alzó el rostro. Sus ojos verdes estaban moteados de rojo y sus mejillas habían perdido todo el color. Tenía la marca de las sabanas en la mejilla izquierda y no pude evitar sonreír al notarlo. Incluso luciendo como una muerta en vida conseguía que mis nervios se tensaran y mi respiración se acelerara.

-¿James?

Casi no reconocí su voz cuando hablo y ella pareció notarlo porque carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo.

-James, ¿estas bien? ¿Te duele?

¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿Por qué sonaba como un viejo campesino acatarrado?

-El hombro.-Respondí por inercia.

Ella se incorporó y se acerco a mi cara, acarició mis mejillas con cuidado, hipnotizándome un poco mas, sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio inferior. Me tenía embobado; y entonces sorbió sonoramente por la nariz y comenzó a llorar, rompiendo cualquier hechizo de bruja que me hubiese echado.

¿Pero que diablos? 

-¡James!- sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mi cara y parpadeé intentado que no entrasen en mis ojos.-¡Oh, James! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!- me acariciaba una y otra vez las mejillas, y no dejaba de llorar. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.- Nunca volveré a discutir contigo pero por favor nunca, nunca, vuelvas ha hacer eso.

¿Hacer que?

-Shh, tranquila.-mi voz también sonaba algo ronca aunque no tanto como la de ella.- Tranquila.-insistí.-Lily, tranquila.

Ella volvió a sorber por la nariz y dejo de acariciarme. Sus ojos me contemplaron fijamente durante lo que me pareció una eternidad y finalmente soltó un gemido que me rompió el corazón y se lanzó sobre mí. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos con violencia, casi haciéndome daño, y sus uñas se clavaron en mi antebrazos, cerca de las muñecas. Era como si quisiera impedir que huyera, aunque ahora mismo eso era lo último que tenia en mente.

Le devolví el beso con la misma violencia aunque con un poco mas de técnica y ella abrió su boca soltando otro sollozo. Sus lágrimas mojaban mi boca y mejillas pero ahora mismo me importaba bien poco.

-Lily, shh. Ya esta. Tranquila.-susurré.

Ella asintió en silencio y se retiró tan rápido como se había acercado, dejándome con ganas de más. Como siempre.

Se levantó de la cama y se alisó la falda de su vestido de algodón. Me miró de reojo y por primera vez desde que desperté se comporto un poco como la esposa maniática a la que estaba acostumbra. Frunció el ceño y me golpeó el estomago con el puño. Gruñí y me incorpore un poco sobre el lecho por culpa del dolor, entonces el hombro se resintió y volví a gruñir. Ella sollozó de nuevo y volvió a golpearme, esta vez en la pierna. Aunque con la misma fuerza bruta.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!-gritó.-¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca, vuelvas ha hacerme esto!

Me golpeó de nuevo en la pierna y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, apoyó su cara junto a mi hombro sano y se deshizo en lágrimas.

Perfecto.

-¿Pero que demonios?, te juro que no te entiendo.- gruñí entre dientes.-No hay quien te entienda mujer, estas como un cencerro.

Ella alzó la mirada de nuevo y levantó el puño dispuesta a golpearme otra vez pero esta vez fui más rápido y atrapé su puño con mi mano sana.

-No. Nada de golpes.

Ella se restregó la nariz con su mano libre y no puede evitar pensar que así lucia igual que una niña en plena rabieta. Incluso me asuste cuando un pensamiento errante atravesó mi cabeza y me hizo darme cuanta de que con rabieta o sin ella me seguía atrayendo.

¿Qué diablos me sucedía?

_No te enamores de ella_. Eso me había dicho Remus, incluso Sirius con su mutismo me lo había gritado pero… ¡Dios! Era un condenado estupido, porque creo… que no les he hecho mucho caso.

-No vuelvas ha hacerme esto. Aunque ahora mismo te odie no quiero que nada malo te pase.-murmuró entre sollozos.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta ante sus palabras. Deje libre su mano y acaricié apenas su mejilla.

-¿Me odias?

Ella asintió mientras volvía a restregarse la nariz.

-Ya veo.- ¿Qué hacia? No lo sé. ¿Qué diablos me sucedía? Tampoco lo sé. ¿Qué narices era ese retortijón que sentía en el estomago? Daría lo que fuera porque fuese cualquier cosa menos lo que realmente era, pero algo me dice que no me saldré con la mía.- Y, ¿Por qué me besas si me odias?

Me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y poco a poco el color fue tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Por el mismo motivo por el que tú dices odiarme y después me deseas.- contestó con calma.- Por que me importas.

Fui asumiendo poco a poco las palabras conforme las iba diciendo y al final sonreí.

Estaba completa y absolutamente perdido.

Pero, ¡maldición!, ahora mismo me encantaba esta sensación de estar perdido.

-No pienso decirlo en voz alta.-le advertí.

Ella se sonrojó un poco más y se alzó un poco apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón. Rozó de nuevo sus labios con los míos y aun en esa posición me susurró, como si fuera la mayor experta en seducción:

-No te lo he pedido. Me conformo con que me lo demuestres.

Era como si todo lo sucedido horas atrás hubiese pasado hace varios años. Nuestra relación de reproches, secretos y odio había mutado a una velocidad de vértigo, y lo que ambos nos habíamos negado a admitir en voz alta durante todos estos meses al fin había salido a la luz.

De una manera tan peculiar como nosotros mismos.

-Pues, si te subes encima y te levantas ese vestido soy capaz de demostrarte muchas cosas.-bromeé con picardía.

Ella frunció sus cejas y volvió a golpearme en el estomago, esta vez mas suave. Como una pequeña advertencia.

-Calla, no lo arruines todo.-murmuró sobre mis labios.- Haz el favor de comportarte como un hombre normal durante algunos segundos, y no como el canalla que eres.

Me reí entre dientes por su ocurrencia y poco a poco baje mi mano por su cuello hasta que atrape su nuca y la empuje sobre mí. Unir mi boca a la suya no me había sabido tan bien nunca.

Me relamí cuando ella consiguió separarse y me miró con reproche.

-James.- me advirtió.

-Créeme estoy comportándome como un hombre normal, querida. Y si no me doliese el hombro como me duele ten por seguro que ahora mismo estarías desnuda y sobre el colchón.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza y sonrió con timidez.

-Ya no me fío de tu palabra.

-Muy comprensible, pero, esta vez te juro que no es ninguna broma.

Lily se mordió el labio y se incorporó, alejándose de mí. Me miró el pecho desnudo y vendado, y se mordió con más fuerza el labio.

-Esto no es otra de tus mentiras, no descubriré después que te has reído de mi y has utilizado mis…-dudo un momento y aparto su mirada de mi. De pronto el suelo parecía haberla conquistado.- mis sentimientos en tu beneficio.-susurró.

Estiré mi mano sana y atrape sus dedos entre los míos. Ella levantó su mirada y el retortijón de mi estomago se intensifico.

_¿Para que mentir por más tiempo? ¿Para que fingir?_

_-Para no salir herido. Para eso._- pensé.

_¿De verdad crees que ella te haría daño? ¡Mírala! Esta hecha un desastre, seguro que ha llorado por ti durante horas. Ella se siente igual que tú._

_-Yo no siento nada._

_No te mientas. Deja de hacerlo de una vez. Ambos sabemos que ya no sirve de nada. Tú mismo te pusiste en evidencia._

_-No._

_Le acabas de admitir prácticamente que te importa, y ella te corresponde. Lo ha dicho. Lo has escuchado._

_-Seria como caer en el juego de mi padre._

_Nuestro padre no tiene nada que ver con esto. _

_-Si. Si tiene que ver. Si no fuera por su pulpa ella ahora no estaría aquí.-_recordé.

_Pues entonces deberemos agradecérselo. Él no la entrego. Él nos dio una nueva ilusión. ¡Admítelo! Deja ya de mentir. Deja de ser un canalla. Déjanos disfrutar de lo único bueno que esta vida nos ha dado._

-No es una mentira.-dije. Tanto para ella como para mi mismo.

_¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! _

-¡Maldición!- Lily se sobresalto e intentó apartarse pero apreté mis dedos entorno a los suyos y tire de ella hacia mi.- No es una mentira.-repetí.-Me importas.- ella asintió en silencio, llorando de nuevo pero esta vez en silencio y con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios sonrojados.- Me importas demasiado para tu propio bien.

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Estoy aquí de nuevo, aunque ahora he tardado una semana más, pero es que los exámenes son un infierno y este es mi último año. He hecho malabares para poder conseguir acabar este capítulo. Quería añadir algunos detalles más. Fragmentos de Sirius y la huida de Tonks y Charlie pero ya que aunque no tengo examen si tengo trabajo así que no he podido extenderme mas.**

**Pronto terminare este infierno de apuntes, presentaciones y pruebas, y podré centrarme algo mas en mis historias. El día nueve de febrero tengo mi ultimo examen (¡BIEN POR MI!) ya queda poquito.**

**Sobre la historia, pues la verdad es que nunca pensé en extenderla tanto pero he ido enrollándome y al final la he hecho mas larga de lo que tenia pensado en un principio. Aunque si diré que estoy llegando al final. Calculo que me tomara seis u ocho capítulos terminarla, quizás alguno más. Así que la cosa se pone movidita al fin.**

**Gracias a todas por tener tanta paciencia, a este paso ya mismo seréis nombradas santas jeje.**

**Os mando desde aquí un beso enorme y mil y una gracias por todo.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**¡Paz y Amor!**


End file.
